Rising Hope ! Acte 1 : Les Spectres du Passé
by Hiroki-Leocaser
Summary: Cette histoire comme les autres raconte la vie d'un jeune diplômé comme les autres, Reisuke Yamada. Accompagné de son amie d'enfance, Erika Kurenai , il vit une vie banale se résolvant autour de cours, et de duels de monstres. Cependant, la vie de Reisuke va basculer de fond en comble lorsque la terrible menace planant sur Erika se fera insistante. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil.
1. L'Etincelle de Lumière

Toute histoire commence par une lumière.  
Une fine lumière parcourant un océan de péripéties, traversant la vie elle même en tentant de garder intacte sa luminosité. Lorsque cette étincelle en rencontre une autre, elle s'unit alors et grossit, se rassurant elle même sur la difficulté de son parcours se retrouvant désormais amoindrie par cette alliance. Confiante en sa force et sa luminosité, elle s'avance, encore et encore, habitée par un sentiment d'espoir profond : l'espoir de changer les choses et d'aboutir à un feu d'artifices des plus magnifique.  
Il existe cependant des histoires dans lesquelles la lumière et l'ombre sont en perpétuelle confrontation, à petite ou à grande échelle. Des histoires où se jouent les destins de quelques personnes, ou les destins du monde entier. Des histoires révélant les secrets les plus inavouables, ainsi que les motivations les plus secrètes.  
Quoi de plus imprévisible d'un être humain, lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments...  
Moi, Reisuke Yamada, 18 ans, vous présente ma lumière et mes secrets inavouables.

-

C'est dans le centre ville de Tokyo que commença mon histoire. Erika Kurenai, une amie très proche de moi, m'avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui à treize heures. Elle ne m'avait pas précisé le pourquoi du comment : aucune information ne m'avait été donnée concernant le but de ce rendez-vous, sur la façon dont je devais m'habiller, sur le temps que cela allait mettre...Erika ne m'avait rien précisé. Elle était toujours comme ça, imprévisible et capricieuse. Elle avait le don de me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, me faisant crier sur elle à chaque occasion. Pourtant , malgré ce trait de caractère que je détestais chez la fille, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, et ce depuis ma tendre enfance.

Marchant dans les rues de Tokyo, j'observais la ville qui se trouvait à une heure de bus de ma petite campagne alentour. Les rues étaient bondées en cette période de fin d'année scolaire. La foule, les touristes, les étudiants, les familles...Voir tout le monde sourire me faisait du bien à l'intérieur. Il y avait cependant bien plus de femmes que d'hommes dans les rues, ce qui me fit réfléchir. Pourquoi y avait-il un rassemblement de femmes... ? C'est la question qui me taraudait tandis que je continuais de marcher en avançant une démarche assurée. Je faisais toujours ça, afin de masquer ma timidité maladive. Depuis tout petit je n'arrivais pas à m'affirmer, et Erika était l'une des seules personnes à laquelle j'avais pu m'ouvrir...Enfin en partie, puisque je n'osais même pas lui avouer mes sentiments à son ég –

 **-Erika-** REI-CHAAAAAN !

Sans que je ne la remarque, la jeune fille se jeta à mon cou en me prenant par surprise de derrière. Je détestais cette manie qu'elle avait, a toujours agir en gamine alors que nous étions sur le point d'être diplômés. Contrairement à moi, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école aujourd'hui, cela me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Erika quant à elle était à l'aise. Elle était en tenue de sport, elle qui avait fait de la course au collège. Habillée de son tee-shirt rose pâle et d'un short blanc, elle avait attaché es longs cheveux bruns afin de dégager sa vision couleur azur, toujours animés de cette lueur d'innocence et d'empathie. Le visage d'Erika était l'archétype de la fille joviale et aimante prenant toujours la vie du bon côté. Comparé à elle, j'étais beaucoup plus taciturne et monotone.

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête de faire ça j'ai horreur de ça ! Et puis c'est quoi ce ton si familier ? Et ce chan à la fin de mon nom ? On est plus des gosses Erika ! Les gens qui nous regardent vont croire qu'on est ensemble !

Face à mon exaspération, son visage se crispa légèrement. Elle me regarda en affichant un air moqueur comme elle le faisait lorsque me braquais. Elle adorait se moquer de moi quand je me mettais dans ces états là, alors qu'elle ne se doutait pas de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

 **-Erika-** Nyaaaaah…Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent les gens, et puis je veux un homme comme Rei-Chan, qui est toujours là pour moi et qui est mignon tout plein.  
 **-Reisuke-** Arrête avec ça je te dis ! Et si je le prends au sérieux hein !?  
 **-Erika-** Roh…Toujours aussi rabat-joie dès que je te lance des blagues intimes, on en est plus au stade d'être vexés pour ça non ? On se connaît depuis la primaire ! Andouille !  
 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant...On est des adultes Erika...Enfin...Dis moi, pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir si loin de notre coin perdu ?  
 **-Erika-** Il y a un tournoi de duel féminin qui va commencer, je m'y suis inscrite et comme tu as encore des soucis avec le jeu, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne opportunité pour toi de voir comment on joue côté tournois !  
 **-Reisuke-** Ah…Je vois, c'est une excellente idée ! Quand commence le tournoi !?  
 **-Erika-** Dans quelques minutes, je vais aller confirmer mon inscription c'est dans un stade de football non loin d'ici, tu m'accompagnes Darling ?

Je lâchai un soupire devant l'innocence trop pesante de mon amie. Elle qui ne savait pas la portée de ses paroles ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment à l'intérieur de moi. C'était un truc dérisoire, une promesse d'enfant que nous avions faite. Elle m'avait promis de devenir ma femme, j'avais promis de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'au bout, mais elle était la première à être passée à autre chose. Cette jolie petite fille rayonnante d'espoir de l'époque était devenue une jeune femme encore plus étincelante que je ne l'aurais imaginée. J'avais été présent à chaque stade à ses côtés , voyant cette fleur s'épanouir d'années en années, mais constatant également le fossé nous séparant s'agrandir. Elle savait que je ne me considérais pas comme méritant d'être à ses côtés, et s'efforçait toujours de me rappeler qu'elle m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais. Elle disait toujours que mes yeux verts étaient la chose la plus impressionnante sur moi. Selon elles, mes yeux reflétaient toute la gentillesse que j'avais à l'intérieur malgré l'aspect plutôt sombre dégagé par mes courts cheveux châtain foncés , mon visage fermé et ma carrure plutôt imposante par rapport aux autres garçons de mon âge. C'était l'entraînement pour mon futur projet de pompier qui faisait ça.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chaaaaan ! Sors de tes rêves et suis moi !

Sa voix me tira de mes songes, alors que je l'accompagnais, c'était moi qui la ralentissait. C'était ironique en y repensant. Je tentai tant bien que mal de la rattraper, elle qui avait une centaine de mètres d'avance sur moi. J'étais frustré à ce moment, puisqu'elle pouvait courir elle, en short et en tee-shirt, alors que moi j'étais coincé dans l'uniforme de notre lycée..Enfin, c'était de ma faute pour avoir choisi un tel habit pour un rendez-vous extra-scolaire. Tous ces facteurs m'empêchaient de rattraper la meilleure élève du club de course au collège.  
Je finis par rattraper la jeune fille qui profita pour ralentir la cadence et se blottir contre moi en fermant les yeux. Nous avions vraiment l'air d'un couple dans cette position elle et moi, avançant l'un contre l'autre d'un pas régulier, mais cela ne me gênait pas, puisque c'était uniquement lorsque j'étais auprès d'Erika que je me sentais vraiment un homme.

 **-Erika-** J'ai demandé à Hiro-kun si il voulait venir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a refusé…C'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on traîne ensemble comme au bon vieux temps…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il refuse toujours depuis un bout de temps.

Je ne répondis pas à Erika, elle l'ignorait sûrement à cause de son innocence trop prenante pour qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir, mais Hiroki était lui aussi amoureux d'elle depuis un moment. Il était quatre ans plus vieux qu'elle et moi, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Erika , il avait aussi développé des sentiments à son égard. Malgré le fait que je pouvais le comprendre, je ne pouvais pas accepter son amour et il était devenu mon principal rival au fil du temps. Je n'avais jamais pris vraiment le temps de le connaître puisque dès qu'il se rapprochait de nous, il était une menace.  
Ce silence conclut notre conversation pendant un petit moment, je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour relancer ce genre de conversations, je me contentai donc de garder la cadence, tenant Erika par le bras, jusqu'à notre arrivée au stade. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le « grand stadium » , le stade de football local, Erika me lâcha la main afin de rejoindre les autres participantes du tournoi dans l'entrée des professionnels tandis que moi je passai par l'entrée visiteur. D'après elle, elle m'avait réservé une bonne place, et elle ne mentait pas, puisque le siège à mon nom avait une vue plongeante sur la scène. C'était une place vraiment agréable qu'elle m'avait prise, mais elle était un peu gâchée par les autres spectateurs. Un ramassis de lascars s'étant rassemblés pour reluquer les nanas qui semblaient c'est vrai plus jolies les unes que les autres. Ils n'avaient aucune manière.

Je m'installai tranquillement, regardant le programme qui était laissé sur ma chaise. 16 Jeunes femmes étaient en compétition, dont Erika. Leurs noms étaient de toutes les origines, seules deux candidates venaient du Japon, Erika Kurenai, la jeune fille qui m'accompagnait, ainsi qu'une certaine Hakaze Namatame. Sceptique, je braquai mes yeux sur la scène quand la sonnerie du début du tournoi retentit. Un homme assez âgé s'avança, il était le maire de notre petit arrondissement, celui qui organisait le tournoi en ce jour. Matsumoto Fuji. Il prit la parole avec entrain pour lancer le tournoi.

 **-Fuji-** Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs pour la première édition des tournoi à thème communal de Tokyo ! Nous espérons que cet événement relancera la popularité du duel de monstre, ainsi, je salue les représentants des différents lycées qui ont bien voulu donner une chance à notre jeu de carte favori. Faisons donc entrer nos candidates , oui, toutes les candidates sont de ravissantes jeunes femmes qui se disputeront le titre de reine ! Allons-y !

Tandis que j'étais confortablement assis, je vis défiler toutes les candidates. Les origines étaient aussi variées que les noms l'étaient sur le prospectus. Je les vis entrer une par une, représentant chacune leur propre style, Erika était la candidate numéro quatorze. Elle se démarqua des autres par sa banalité. Une fille en short alors que les autres étaient en robes très classes et sûrement très chères était assez comique à voir. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir fait le pas de l'élégance, puisque cette Hakaze était également habillée différemment. Elle était toute habillée de cuir. Lorsque tous les noms furent annoncés, je découvris que c'était Erika qui allait ouvrir le bal. Elle devait affronter Indy, une duelliste venant de l'Inde qui avait un palmarès plutôt imposant en matière de duel de monstre. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte mais je croyais en Erika.  
Je vis l'indienne arriver la première par l'entrée gauche du stade aménagé pour l'occasion. Elle était habillée d'une élégante robe rouge qui soulignait son teint mâte sur lequel était posés quelques bijoux en argent. Elle était d'une classe prenante, alors que de son côté, Erika arriva , courant comme une gamine dans le stade , dans son accoutrement scolaire. Elle s'avança vers le public et fit des grands signes de bras, avant de crier quelque chose à mon intention.

 **-Erika-** REI-CHAAAAAN ! JE GAGNERAI POUR TOIIIIIII !

Esquissant un sourire de gêne, je répondis à la jeune fille d'un signe de main. Elle savait que je détestais me faire remarquer, mais n'en faire qu'à sa tête faisait aussi partie de sa personnalité. Remarquant ma gêne, elle me regarda d'un air moqueur, avant de reprendre la place qu'était la sienne sur la scène de duel. La tension monta tandis que les deux jeunes femmes enclenchèrent leurs disques de duel. Indy l'habituée des duels plutôt hautaine contre Erika la gamine insouciante et pleine de vie, c'était deux mondes qui s'affrontaient.

 **-Erika et Indy-** DUEL !  
 **-Fuji-** La main vient à Indy !  
 **-Indy-** Quoi de plus naturel, Draw !

J'ouvre le bal avec ma Médium Harpie ! (ATK1400)  
L'effet de ma médium harpie me permet de me défausser d'une carte Harpie afin de jouer n'importe quel monstre harpie depuis mon deck !

Je vais activer son effet, et jeter ma reine harpie, afin de jouer le Dragon de compagnie de harpie ! (DEF 2500) Ma médium devient de niveau 7 ! Maintenant tiens toi bien ! Je vais superposer mes deux monstres afin de réaliser une invocation XYZ ! J'ouvre le réseau de superposition, apparais bête fantôme méca dracossack ! (DEF 2200) , puis j'active son effet pour invoquer deux jetons bête fantôme méca en position de défense ! (DEF 0)

C'est à toi ! (4 Cartes en main)

Alors qu'Indy avait ouvert le bal avec une sortie plutôt difficile à gérer, Erika sourit devant ce défi qui était en face d'elle. Connaissant son jeu, je savais que pour n'importe qui , une sortie pareille était difficile à passer, mais pas pour Erika.

 **-Erika-** A moi Miss ! Je pioche !

Héhé je suis bien tombée ! Voici Vaskii Reptilia ! Elle peut s'invoquer sur mon terrain en sacrifiant deux monstres à 0 points d'attaque de n'importe quel côté du terrain ! Je sacrifie tes deux jetons, et je joue Vaskii Reptilia en mode attaque ! (ATK2600) Ensuite je vais activer son effet afin de détruire ton Dracossack !

 **-Indy-** Saleté !

Erika afficha un sourire à la jeune femme qui prit ça comme une provocation, avant de reprendre le tour qu'elle avait entamé.

 **-Erika-** Je vais jouer mon sort magique Un pour un ! Je vais jeter vipère reptilia de main pour jouer Naga reptilia de mon deck ! Je vais le sacrifier pour jouer Méduse Reptilia ! (2200 ATK)

Et maintenant, Méduse attaque !

Indy → 5800 LP

Vaskii à toi !

Indy → 3200 LP

 **-Indy-** Activation de gorz l'émissaire des ténèbres ! Lorsque je prends des dégâts directs, Il s'invoque avec un Jeton de 2600 Points ! (ATK 2700 / ATK 2600)

 **-Erika-** Pas mal, je vais poser deux cartes face cachées et c'est à toi ! (1 Carte en main)

Le tour d'Erika avait vraiment mis en colère la jeune femme venue d'Inde qui reprit à son tour avec agressivité envers ma partenaire.

 **-Indy-** A moi , je vais te vaincre petite peste !

Je joue une seconde medium harpie ! Et je vais activer son effet pour jouer un second dragon de harpie ! J'invoque cette fois numéro 11 : Gros Oeil !

Je prends le contrôle de Vaskii ! Et l'effet de Vaskii pour détruire Médusa !

 **-Erika-** Ouah ! J'en attendais pas moins d'une championne !

 **-Indy-** Ce n'est pas fini ma poule ! J'active Monster Reborn , et je ramène mon dragon de harpie ! Mon 5eme monstre !

 **-Erika-** Aie…

 **-Indy-** Fais tes prières ma jolie ! Attaque Dragon de harpie ! Saint Fire Giga !

 **-Erika-** Pas si vite ! J'ai le pendulier de combat ! Il va annuler une attaque, s'invoquer spécialement, et terminer ta battle phase ! (DEF 0)

 **-Indy-** Tiens tiens. Un tour de plus, je pose une carte face cachée et je te laisse la main (0 En main)

 **-Erika-** Je pioche, on va voir qui est la peste !

 **-Indy-** Pas si vite ! Je vais activer ma carte piège ! Rugissement menaçant ! Essaie de m'attaquer, tu ne pourras même pas ! Alors gamine, retourne dans le jardin d'enfant !

Alors qu'Indy avait clairement repris l'avantage, elle qui avait désormais 5 monstres prêts à attaquer mon amie, je sentis un changement brutal dans l'atmosphère. Je n'étais pas le seul à le sentir, puisqu'Indy , l'adversaire d'Erika, semblait être de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à mon amie. Tout recommençait...Ce cauchemar allait refaire surface...Non...Pas lors d'un simple tournoi amical...Pourtant, lorsqu'Erika reprit la parole, j'eus confirmation que ce que je craignais était sur le point d'arriver.

 **-Erika-** Nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure, pouffiasse !

C'était bien ça, Erika était sur le point de sombrer de nouveau. J'assistai une fois de plus impuissant au début d'une scène qui allait forcément finir noyée dans les ténèbres, tandis que les yeux d'Erika virèrent de plus en plus aux ténèbres en contraste avec ses cheveux qui perdirent leur pigment afin de devenir couleur neige. Elle était revenue, cette sombre partie d'Erika cachée au fin fond de sa lumière. Une simple étincelle ténébreuse qui réussissait à dévorer l'entière lumière qu'était Erika...

Jusqu'à ce que le pire n'arrive...


	2. La Double Personnalité d'Erika

Le duel était en train de prendre une tout autre tournure tandis qu'Erika avait lâché ces quelques mots grossiers à son adversaire. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à en venir aux insultes habituellement, la voir ainsi confirma ce que je redoutais. Elle avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle. Erika prit la main, tandis que son adversaire masquait son inquiétude par un surplus d'arrogance.  
 **-Erika-** Ok les amis ! On va se divertir ! J'active Appel de l'être hanté pour faire revenir mon adorable Méduse Reptilia !  
 **-Indy-** Et alors ? Ta méduse se fera anéantir une seconde fois rien de plus !  
 **-Erika-** Ah tu en es sûre ? Très bien voyons qui se relèvera à la fin de se tour !  
 **-Indy-** Je t'attends, pîmbêche !  
 **-Erika-** J'invoque Zombie Epidémique ! Mon Syntoniseur de niveau 2 ! Ma méduse de niveau 8 ! et Mon Pendulier de niveau 1 vont s'unir pour une synchro de niveau 9 !  
Princesse des reptiles ! Mère des serpents ! Inflige le châtiment venimeux à tous ces fous qui osent se dresser en travers de ta route ! Viens à moi, Toratura ! La princesse des serpents !  
 **-Reisuke-** Erika ne fais pas ça !

Je me levai trop tard de mon siège pour arrêter Erika. Elle venait de jouer cette fameuse carte, Toratura la princesse des serpents. Je fus terrifié par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Toratura n'était pas une carte à libérer, puisque contrairement aux autres cartes, elle possédait une conscience, un esprit qui lui était propre. Lorsqu'Erika posa sa carte dans son disque de duel, le monstre se matérialisa en glaçant l'atmosphère alentour. La reine des serpents était immense, faites d'écailles bleues et blanches recouvrant son buste sur lequel tombaient des longs cheveux bleus. Alors qu'elle se déployait, l'agressivité et la haine de ma partenaire atteignirent leur paroxysme pour au final la ronger totalement. Tandis qu'elle riait cyniquement dans le stade, la couleur des ses cheveux vira totalement au blanc neige tandis que ses yeux perdirent leur éclat, leur vie, leur innocence, pour ne laisser que deux grands yeux rouges rongés par la haine et le mépris. Une fois de plus, Erika n'était plus. La jeune fille dont j'étais amoureux venait de disparaître une fois de plus sous mon regard impuissant.  
[spoiler]

"« Méduse Reptilia » + 1 Monstre syntoniseur + 1 Monstre non syntoniseur.  
Lorsque cette carte est invoquée par synchronisation, détruisez tous les monstres invoqués spécialement sur le terrain, puis invoquez cette carte sur le terrain de votre adversaire.  
Tant que cette carte est face recto sur le terrain, tout monstre que vous contrôlez avec une attaque ou une défense supérieure à l'attaque de cette carte est détruit.  
Vous ne pouvez pas activer de cartes magies ou de cartes pièges depuis votre main ou terrain.  
Cette carte ne peut pas être sacrifiée, utilisée comme matériel de fusion, synchro ou XYZ.  
Cette carte ne peut pas être détruite au combat.  
Si cette carte est le seul monstre que vous contrôlez, votre adversaire peut attaquer directement vos points de vie. "[/spoiler]

 **-Erika-** N'est-elle pas belle, la reine des reptiles !?  
 **-Indy-** Tu parles, elle n'a pas le moindre point d'attaque ! Tant d'arrogance pour rien, tu es condamnée ma grande !  
 **-Erika-** Tout ne se joue pas dans la puissance, Toratura ! Active ton venin !  
La princesse des reptiles exécuta froidement l'ordre tout aussi froid donné par sa maîtresse. De ses cheveux sortirent des salves de venin s'abattant sur tous les monstres possédés par l'indienne. Ces monstres furent rongés par le venin au fur et à mesure que celui ci pénétrait leurs défenses. Indy était horrifiée par le spectacle, elle devait sûrement avoir la même pensée que tous les autres adversaires d'Erika... « D'où sort cette créature... » Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre la parole, manifestant de l'arrogance pour cacher sa peur.

 **-Indy-** Alors tout ça pour un faire un trou noir !? La belle affaire ! Il me suffit d'invoquer un autre monstre pour en finir !  
Erika reprit, sûre d'elle et beaucoup plus arrogante qu'elle ne l'était avant, dénigrant une fois de plus la femme lui faisant face.  
 **-Erika-** Ne parle pas si vite, pouffiasse, Toratura est certes détruite, mais elle va revenir de ton côté du terrain pour combattre à tes côtés !  
 **-Indy-** Tu me donnes en plus ton meilleur monstre !? Tu es complètement folle !?  
 **-Erika-** Eh oui ! Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné bien sûr ! Toratura est très jalouse, ainsi, tout monstre qui aurait plus de points d'attaque ou de défense s'installant de ton côté du terrain serait dévoré par l'orgueil de Toratura avant même de pouvoir poser le pied sur le terrain. Autrement dit ma grande, tu es foutue !  
 **-Indy-** Comment ! D'où sors tu une telle carte !?  
 **-Erika-** Des ténèbres...Hahahaha ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu connaîtras vite les ténèbres, les ténèbres éternelles qui vont te dévorer entière ! J'active le syndrôme du serpent des ténèbres ! Nous prendrons des dégâts chaque tour ! Qui s'écroulera la première !?

Erika s'arrêta un moment devant la duelliste qui semblait perdre toute la confiance en soit qu'elle possédait au fur et à mesure du duel qui s'écoulait. Elle scruta cette dernière de son regard cramoisi, avant d'afficher une profonde satisfaction devant l'impuissance de la demoiselle. Son sourire respirait le sadisme et la haine. La transformation était plus violente que d'habitude, jamais je n'avais vu Erika prendre autant de plaisir à faire désespérer autrui.

 **-Erika-** A toi de jouer, si tu l'oses !  
 **-Indy-** Je ne réponds pas à ta provocation ! Je pioche !  
Je vais invoquer ma reine harpie sur le terrain !  
 **-Erika-** Ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était inutile !? Toratura bouffe la !

La princesse des serpents dévora la harpie qui toucha le terrain, devant les yeux horrifiés de sa propriétaire qui était aux premiers abords incrédule face à la situation. Elle comprit alors l'ampleur du changement d'Erika. Plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait l'étau se resserrer sur elle même, comme une épée de damoclès suspendue au dessus de son crâne...Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ce sentiment que je percevais. Ce sentiment auquel j'avais l'habitude. Et elle avait raison, perdre contre Toratura, c'était bien plus que de perdre un simple duel.

 **-Indy-**...Je termine mon tour.  
 **-Erika-** A moi de jouer ! Nous perdons 200 points de vie !  
Indy → 3000 LP | Erika → 7800 LP  
 **-Erika-** J'invoque mon Scylla Reptilia ! Et je vais attaquer directement tes points de vie !  
Indy → 1200 LP  
 **-Erika-** A toi de jouer !

Indy s'arrêta un moment, elle piocha, sans grande conviction, regarda sa carte un moment, puis termina son tour, il lui restait une seule carte en main ,elle était résignée, et effrayée, elle savait désormais pertinemment qu'une défaite lui coûterait bien plus qu'un titre de miss, face à cette adversaire qui était devenue une jeune fille à la limite de la démence et dont le machiavélisme était devenu sa principale source de pouvoir... De son côté ; Erika semblait déterminée à l'emporter, se moquant pertinemment de ce qu'il se passait du côté de son adversaire. Je devais intervenir, je ne pouvais pas laisser Erika commettre quelque chose qu'elle regretterait à jamais !  
 **-Erika-** C'est terminé. Je pioche !  
Le syndrome nous prendra des points supplémentaires ! C'est bientôt la fin ma poule !  
Indy → 800 LP |Erika → 7400 LP  
 **-Erika-** Scylla Reptilia Att...-  
 **-Reisuke-** STOP !

J'étais arrivé sur la scène de duel à temps. Je me ruai sur Erika afin de la bloquer dans ses mouvements, il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse déclarer son attaque. Je sentis une très forte résistance venant de la jeune fille. Elle était déterminée à m'empêcher de me mêler de ses plans, s'agitant de toutes ses forces pour me faire céder. Elle était certes, beaucoup plus forte physiquement depuis qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas vaincre ma volonté de la protéger. Devant ma résistance, elle prit la parole avec agressivité à mon intention.  
 **-Erika-** Écarte toi Reisuke ! Sinon je t'écraserai en même temps qu'elle !  
 **-Reisuke-** Pas question ! Je ne te laisserai pas replonger dans tout ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas commettre quelque chose que tu regretteras le reste de ta vie ! Et si tu n'es pas satisfaite, essaie donc de me détruire aussi ! Mais je ne quitterai pas cette scène en te laissant, parce que quoi que tu en dises, moi je t'aime et je tiens à toi !

Sans me rendre vraiment compte de la portée de mes actes, j'attrapai le visage d'Erika et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je ne pouvais pas contenir cette présence qu'elle avait en elle, mais je pouvais toujours être à ses côtés pour la supporter et l'arrêter quand elle allait trop loin.  
Ce baiser surprit la jeune fille au plus au point, elle écarquilla ses yeux tandis que je me rendis compte de jusqu'où m'avait porté mon désespoir. La jeune fille me regardait dans les yeux, laissant peu à peu ses ténèbres disparaître. Ses yeux perdirent leurs ténèbres jusqu'à reprendre leur couleur azur, tandis que ses cheveux reprirent leur brun naturel. Elle revenait peu à peu à la raison sous la pression de mon étreinte. J'entraînai la jeune fille avec moi, nous faisant retomber tous les deux sur les genoux. La princesse des serpents disparut, et avec elle s'en alla la dernière once d'agressivité dans le cœur de mon amie, qui me regardait désormais d'un air perdu.  
En lui souriant, je repris la parole, satisfait par le fruit de mon action.  
 **-Reisuke-** Tu as fais le bon choix, Erika...Termine ce duel, on rentre à la maison.

Mon amie me répondit en acquiesçant sans grande conviction. Elle se releva péniblement, essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle avait du faire pour cohabiter avec Toratura. Timidement, elle se rapprocha de son adversaire qui était terrorisée par ce spectacle, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu la crainte dans son cœur. Une fois arrivée à proximité d'Indy qui n'eut même pas le courage de s'enfuir, rongée par la peur : Erika prit la parole timidement et avec prudence.

 **-Erika-** Indy, je te concède la victoire, vois-tu , ce n'est pas moi qui ait joué ces derniers tours, le résultat du duel est faussé, je préfère te donner la victoire.

Son adversaire, toujours terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux , chercha ses mots afin de répondre. Lorsqu'elle le fit, c'était plus hostile que jamais, comme si Erika était atteinte d'une maladie grave.  
 **-Indy-** F...Fais ce que tu veux, mais éloigne toi de moi sale monstre !

Erika marqua un court temps d'arrêt , elle était de dos à moi, mais je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle serra les poings, me laissant deviner son expression. Je ne pus que l'étreindre de derrière, mais cette fois elle se débattit sans que je résiste afin de s'enfuir de la scène. Je pus distinguer quelques larmes sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'enfuit, ce qui me poussa à la suivre et à ne pas la perdre de vue. Je la retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard, dans un angle mort du stade. Personne ne pouvait nous voir ou nous filmer, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici pour montrer sa faiblesse. Elle était en pleurs, accroupie, se maudissant elle même.

Je m'accroupis à mon tour et la regardai. Je pris sa tête et la relevai délicatement pour affronter son regard et lui montrer ce sourire que j'abordai toujours en la voyant. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, je n'aimais pas la voir souffrir. Cette image déstabilisante d'une Erika au bord de l'effondrement était insupportable, alors l'entendre prendre la parole de sa voix faible et désespérée l'était encore plus.

 **-Erika-** REI-CHAAAAAN ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je me déteste moi même ! Je n'en peux plus !  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de continuer cet échange. Erika perdit l'équilibre et tomba , raide, perdant connaissance au passage. Rien de grave, c'était un contrecoup de ses métamorphoses soudaines. Ses transformations en elles mêmes étaient beaucoup plus inquiétantes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Toratura possédait une conscience, ni pourquoi Erika était choisir et pas une autre...Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas prendre ce fardeau à sa place...

Je ramassai Erika afin de la porter dans mes bras, me maudissant pour l'impuissance dont je faisais preuve. Je repris la route vers chez moi, en ce milieu d'après-midi ensoleillé. Erika avait fait un sacré effort avec cette soudaine transformation, et elle était encore très faible.  
Je montai dans le bus qui allait me ramener dans ma campagne, pour un repos bien mérité...  
Lâchant un cri qui sortait de nulle part en me dirigeant dans le bus vide.  
 **-Reisuke-** Putain, mais pourquoi ça doit tomber sur toi !?  
Mon cri ne réveilla même pas la jeune fille endormie dans mes bras, il n'alerta même pas le la portai toujours. M'installant dans le fond, je pus déposer Erika sur une banquette., son corps sur les sièges, étalé, sa tête sur mes regardai ce visage , que je préfèrais voir afficher un sourire, et je pensai à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, après tout, ces crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et mon moyen de les canaliser n'était qu'éphémère...


	3. L'intrusion de la joueuse

Le trajet fut long. Long et éprouvant. La lassitude se fit vite ressentir, je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, surtout Erika, et je voulais pouvoir lui donner une couche décente. Il n'y avait donc qu'un objectif dans ma tête, rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Je n'avais pourtant aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, je n'avais pas d'indice sur l'état mental d'Erika...Etait-ce une maladie, était-ce un hasard...Quelle personnalité était la vraie Erika... ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais cette Erika fragile et innocente, même si elle était fausse, elle m'avait sauvé tant de fois que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser seule.

Le bus indiqua mon arrêt, « Les Lilas ». C'était juste en face de chez moi. Je descendis en portant la jeune fille dans mes bras, faisant attention de ne pas la cogner dans les portes. Elle était assez mal comme ça, la faire passer la soirée à lhôpital pour un coup de portière dans la tête ne semblait pas être un bon plan. J'avais prévu de faire passer la nuit d'Erika chez moi. Nous avions l'habitude de ce genre de situations, mes parents étaient morts il y a longtemps, lorsque j'avais six ans, et Erika vivait avec sa tante qui aimait nous voir ensemble. Si Erika n'était pas chez elle, elle était chez moi, et cela rassurait sa vieille tante.  
J'entrai donc chez moi, ce chez moi qui était la maison léguée par mes parents. En repensant à quelques souvenirs lointain. Mes mémoires étaient encore floues puisque j'étais trop jeune. Tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était l'aide apportée par la tante d'Erika, et ce jeune garçon que je ne connaissais pas avec qui j'avais sympathisé, mais qui était parti juste après que je l'ai rencontré.  
Ma seule compagnie ici, Erika exclue, était ce chien qui venait me voir dès que j'ouvrais la porte. Ginpei, mon labrador couleur sable. Il était arrivé dans la famille peu avant le décès de mes parents et avait plus ou moins veillé sur moi pendant toute mon enfance, je lui laissai donc le loisir de couler des jours heureux ici. En vérité , il était très craintif, dès qu'un étranger passait la porte, il fuyait. La tante d'Erika me disait toujours qu'il devait avoir eu un traumatisme en étant jeune, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce que c'était.  
Repoussant le cabot du pied, je me dirigeai à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Ce petit univers , je l'avais construit de mes mains, à mes heures perdues. J'avais accroché quelques photos de groupes de musique sur les murs peints en bleu, ainsi que quelques photos ayant marqué mon adolescence. Sur certaines, je n'étais qu'avec Erika, sur d'autres, j'étais avec des amis que je m'étais fait au lycée, Kôsei, Masu, Kenichiro...Des camarades de classe qui m'avaient aidé à m'ouvrir aux autres. Cette photo spéciale avec Erika et les mecs étaient au-dessus du lit sur laquelle je déposai la jeune fille. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, je redescendis afin de passer un coup de fil, à Marie Kurenai, la tante d'Erika.  
Erika allait passer la nuit chez moi, disais-je à la tante qui était ravie de la nouvelle. Elle appréciait décidément très fort le fait que l'on traîne ensemble, cette confiance me faisait malgré tout plaisir. Je soupirai, affichant un sourire malgré moi, avant de remonter aux côtés d'Erika qui était toujours inconsciente. Je passai ma main sur son front, elle n'avait pas de température. Soulagé, je m'assoupis sur ma chaise, en cette fin d'après-midi éprouvante.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la lumière de la pleine lune pénétrant dans ma chambre, au travers de la fenêtre. Je vérifiai immédiatement l'état d'Erika, qui, à ma grande surprise, était consciente. Son visage , partiellement éclairé par la lune, était déformé par la tristesse et les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir au creux de ses yeux. La voir dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur. Je tentai bien de la réconforter, mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche , ne laissant qu'un sourire tenter tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment te sens-tu ?  
 **-Erika-** ...Dis Rei-chan. Tu crois que j'ai le droit de vivre ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Huh? Pourquoi tu me sors ça comme ça ? Bien sur que tu as le droit de vivre !  
 **-Erika-** ...Je ne fais que blesser les autres, que ce soit mes adversaires, ou même mes proches, j'en ai assez de tout ça, même toi tu as été entraîné la-dedans...Si quelque chose viendrait à t'arriver j'en deviendrai folle...

Je m'approchai de la jeune femme, ne pouvant pas la laisser ruminer. Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est m'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée, prenant la parole , serein et confiant envers ma partenaire.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika...Jamais tu ne me blesseras, je le sais, je crois en toi. Tu surmonteras tout ça, et je t'aiderai à le faire, je te le promets.  
 **-Erika-** ….Tu es toujours si prévenant. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'une gamine capricieuse et instable ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Cette gamine capricieuse et instable...Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai toujours aimée. Depuis le premier jour.

La jeune fille détourna le regard. J'avais apparemment touché un point sensible. Pourtant, je m'étais fait une raison. Je savais qu'Erika ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Nous étions certes très proches, mais nous étions pas au stade d'être en couple. Mais cela ne m'importait que trop peu, tant que je pouvais rester à ses côtés, pour la soutenir, la protéger, c'était suffisant.  
Un long silence s'installa, quelques minutes pesantes avant qu'Erika ne reprenne la parole.  
 **-Erika-** ...Tu sais très bien que c'est réciproque...Baka.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Je m'étais résigné à cet amour à sens unique, mais entendre Erika m'assurer qu'elle m'aimait également me fit du bien malgré tout. Notre promesse avait donc eu du sens , malgré qu'Erika avait eu d'autres garçons entre cette époque et aujourd'hui, là où moi je n'étais pas passé à autre chose. Je voulais lui répondre quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je fus alors sauvé par quelque chose, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte.

C'était inhabituel de recevoir de la visite, surtout à cette heure. Erika semblait inquiète, je lui dis de rester à sa place tandis que je sortis de la pièce, guettant qui était à la porte. Pour une étrange raison, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, comme si j'avais déjà vécu ce sentiment d'intrusion chez moi.  
Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis une longue chevelure brune se dessiner sous mes yeux. La femme qui semblait assez grande était de dos, les bras croisés, comme si je l'avais fait attendre des heures. Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, elle se retourna brutalement, laissant ses cheveux flotter au vent. Elle était superbe, la brune aux yeux verts , qui semblait avoir quelques années de plus que moi et Erika. Je lui aurais donné 23 ou 24 ans, à cette jeune femme habillée d'un haut noir et d'un jean indigo, le tout surplombé par une longue veste en cuir. Elle semblait avoir une forte personnalité , puisqu'elle ne chercha même pas à éviter mon regard, passant à l'offensive bien avant que je n'articule le moindre mot.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien le bonsoir jeune homme, je me nomme Hakaze, Namatame Hakaze, j'ai participé au tournoi du grand stadium aujourd'hui, enchantée mon brave ~  
 **-Reisuke-** Hakaze...Oui, je vous ai vu sur la liste des participantes. Pourquoi venir à une heure si tardive ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Le tournoi vient de se terminer, je n'ai pas pu venir avant, j'ai manqué la victoire de peu mais qu'importe, je voudrais parler à ta copine. Elle a un monstre qui m'intéresse.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je vous demanderai de repasser, elle n'est pas en état de parler, et en ajouter une dose sur son mental est vraiment la dernière chose à faire.  
 **-Hakaze-** Allez mon chou, accorde moi un petit rendez-vous  
 **-Reisuke-** Je vous ai dit de repasser ! Vous la prenez pour quoi ! Un objet de foire !? Je ne vous laisserai pas voir Erika tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement rétablie !  
 **-Hakaze-** Mais c'est qu'il est lourd le microbe, tu te prends pour son agent ? Son chien de garde ? J'ai un Berger Allemand plus effrayant que toi tu sais.  
 **-Reisuke-** Comment oses-tu... !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Tiens, tu me tutoies désormais ? On a fini par se rapprocher , qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ecoute mon beau, je te propose un marché. J'aime obtenir ce que je veux dans la vie, pourtant, je suis une femme honnête. Je te propose donc un marché. J'ai avec moi le disque de duel d'un ami, je devais le retrouver, mais il m'a fait faux bon. Je te prête ce disque de duel et je t'affronte. Si je gagne, tu me laisses voir ton amie immédiatement, si tu gagnes, tu n'entendras jamais plus parler de moi. Qu'en dis-tu, cabot ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire partir, j'accepte le défi !  
 **-Hakaze-** A la bonne heure, allons dans un endroit spacieux. Ton jardin fera l'affaire je suppose, non ?  
Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux dans mon jardin, en passant par le garage, c'est ici qu'aurait lieu notre affrontement. Erika n'avait pas allumé la lumière de la chambre, je la voyais d'ici. Cela me rassurait , elle était en sécurité...Quant à moi...Je devrais du haut de mon niveau de débutant faire face à une duelliste qui a triomphé du tournoi du jour, enfin, presque selon ses dires. J'enclenche mon disque de duel, et je me prépare à l'attaque, mon adversaire fait de même.

Je fis signe à la jeune femme de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. En passant dans ma maison, j'ouvris un tiroir duquel je sortis un paquet de cartes. C'était celui que j'utilisais pour jouer contre Erika mais...J'étais mauvais, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour me décrire. Pourtant, si je ne gagnais pas ce duel, aucune chance de faire partir Hakaze Namatame, qui semblait déterminée à voir Erika.  
Nous atterrîmes donc dans le jardin. Hakaze se recula pour se mettre face à moi avec une certaine distance. Sans le faire voir, je jetai un œil à ma chambre, Erika n'avait pas allumé la lumière. En dernier recours, je me préparai à dire à la jeune femme que mon amie n'était pas ici, toute stratégie était nécessaire pour tenir ce genre de personnes éloignée de nous.  
 **-Hakaze-** Alors, cabot ? Tu te mets à jouer !?  
 **-Reisuke-** J'enclenche le disque de duel, à nous deux !  
 **-Hakaze-** En duel toutou !  
Et je vais commencer mon chou !  
Je vais commencer par jouer une carte magie, transaction ! Je vais jeter Archange Kristya de ma main au cimetière, pour piocher deux cartes supplémentaires. Je masque une carte et je termine mon tour. (5 Cartes en main)  
 **-Reisuke-** Bien..A moi !  
J'invoque mon soldat de la vallée des brumes en mode attaque ! (1700 ATK)  
Je vais attaquer !  
 **-Hakaze-** Il n'y a que les débutants qui foncent tête baissée dans un piège ! Je retourne ma carte piège ! Canalisateur de dégâts !  
 **-Reisuke-** Canalisateur de dégâts ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Cette carte me permet de défausser une carte , pour invoquer un monstre de mon deck dont l'attaque est inférieure ou égale aux dégâts reçus !  
Hakaze → 6300 LP  
 **-Hakaze-** J'invoque Ange de Loyauté ! (ATK 1100)  
 **-Reisuke-** A toi de jouer ! (5 Cartes en main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Okay ! Jouons !  
Je reprends Ange de Loyauté en main via son propre effet ! Puis j'active mon sort Vallhala le sanctuaire du déchu ! Il me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre Elfe de ma main si je ne contrôle aucun monstre ! J'invoque Athéna ! (ATK 2600)  
 **-Reisuke-** Wow...2600 d'un coup...  
 **-Hakaze-** Ce n'est pas fini médor ! J'invoque maintenant Kuriboh Ailé ! Et l'effet d'Athéna va te prendre 600 Points de vie !  
Reisuke → 7400 LP  
 **-Hakaze-** J'active maintenant la carte magie cour de justice ! Si je contrôle un monstre elfe de niveau 1 , je peux invoquer un monstre elfe de niveau 8 ! Je joue Maître Hypérion (2700) ! Et tu perds 600 points de vie supplémentaires ! (Reisuke → 6800 LP)  
Mais continuons ! Athéna va échanger Kuriboh ailé avec Archange Kristya de mon cimetière ! Et 600 points de moins ! (6200 LP)  
 **-Reisuke-** Merde...C'est quoi ce deck !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Rapidement, et proprement, voilà ma devise, Athéna soutenue par mon ange de loyauté va t'attaquer ! (Reisuke → 2600 LP)  
 **-Hakaze-** Quel ennui...Kristya, finissons en !  
Reisuke → 0 LP

Huh... ? Cela avait été si vite...Je n'avais joué qu'une carte et j'étais déjà à terre...  
Comment...Comment Hakaze pouvait-elle être si forte.. ? C'était donc ça...La différence entre un professionnel et un amateur.. ? Non...Ce n'était pas l'heure à ce genre de songes, je devais m'assurer qu'Erika ne rencontre pas cette femme.

 **-Reisuke-** Argh...Sérieusement. C'est quoi ce truc... ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Tu n'es qu'un débutant ta place n'est pas dans la cour des grands jeune homme. Mais j'ai une question pour toi, à ton avis, comment ai-je pu trouver l'endroit dans lequel tu vivais?  
 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi cette question maintenant... ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Alors tu n'as même pas percuté...Que c'est décevant. Ecoute moi bien, andouille. Il se trouve que tout comme ton amie, je suis accompagnée par un esprit du duel de monstres. Je vais te montrer jusqu'où peuvent aller leurs pouvoirs ! Athéna ! Il est temps de ramener ce toutou dans sa niche ! Occupe toi de lui !

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le monstre de duel sortit de la carte alors que les disques de duels étaient éteints, le monstre projeta une intense lumière de couleur blanche sur moi, cette lumière semblait absorber mon être, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais prisonnier d'une sorte de bulle lumineuse, suspendue au dessus de chez moi, j'avais perdu la voix. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était voir la jeune femme pénétrer mon foyer, et prier pour qu'Erika ne croise pas sa route. Cette femme était trop dangereuse...


	4. La résolution d'Erika

Tandis que j'étais sous l'emprise d'Athéna, l'esprit du duel de Hakaze, je pouvais voir la jeune femme vagabonder dans mon jardin. Elle était apparemment satisfaite par la tournure des évènements, même si je distinguai en elle une pointe de regret. Elle prit la parole, ignorant sûrement que je pouvais la voir, se parlant avant tout à elle-même.

 **-Hakaze-** Je suppose que je vais taire cet épisode, autrement, il ne me le pardonnera jamais héhéhé ~

Me demandant qui était ce « il » , je ne pouvais qu'observer la jeune femme qui pénétra dans mon chez moi sans que je ne puisse bouger le petit doigt. J'avais clairement échoué dans ma mission de protéger Erika. Pire, j'avais donné libre accès à la jeune femme alors que j'aurais pu tout simplement ne pas lui répondre.  
Erika dut sentir que tout ne s'était pas passé comme je le voulais, puisque alors que Hakaze allait pénétrer ma demeure, Erika ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et passa sa tête au travers. Elle prit la parole avec interrogation, de sa voix fraîche et aigue.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan ? J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme entendit Erika et revint sur ses pas afin de pouvoir la distinguer parmi les ténèbres de cette nuit installée dans mon jardin. Leur regard se croisa, celui d'Erika, ne comprenant pas la situation, et celui de Hakaze, sachant très bien ses objectifs. Lorsque cette dernière distingua complètement mon amie, elle afficha un léger sourire. Elle venait de trouver le pourquoi de sa venue. Prenant la parole d'une voix plutôt agréable, elle affichait une franchise prononcée alors qu'elle était en effraction.

 **-Hakaze-** Hey ma chérie ~ Tu te rappelles de moi ? Hakaze Namatame, concurrente numéro 15 au tournoi d'aujourd'hui ! Je suis venue te voir, mais ton cocker a voulu empêcher notre rencontre. Y'a moyen que tu me consacres un peu de temps ?  
 **-Erika-** Mon cocker... ? Non, ne me dis pas que... !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Oh que si ma chérie ~ Il n'était pas si résistant que cela, tu devrais mieux choisir tes partenaires masculins, parce que lui il n'a vraiment rien dans le caleçon si tu vois ce que je veux dire héhéhé ~

Erika ne répondit pas de suite à son interlocutrice. A la place, je la sentais s'assombrir de plus en plus. J'ignorais si c'était Toratura qui revenait, ou si Erika était simplement en colère, mais cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Pour toute réponse, elle disparut de la fenêtre, faisant attendre la jeune femme venue pour elle dans mon jardin, pour au final réapparaître une ou deux minutes plus tard. Cette douce nuit d'été était un cadre de bataille idéal pour deux femmes telles qu'Erika et Hakaze.  
La tension de l'atmosphère était prenante. On entendait presque le vent souffler et caresser le visage des deux jeunes femmes, dont les cheveux flottaient au gré de cette brise du soir. Tandis que j'étais toujours incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, j'allais assister à la véritable finale du tournoi du jour. Erika, contre Hakaze. Cette dernière prit la parole une dernière fois, comme pour clarifier les enjeux.

 **-Hakaze-** Nous allons donc nous battre en duel. Au terme de ce duel, si tu gagnes, je relâcherai ton ami. De ton côté, je compte sur toi pour donner le meilleur de toi même afin que j'ai les renseignements qu'il me faut, parce que si par malheur tu venais à perdre, je ne garantirais pas que tu puisses revoir ce toutou de seconde zone de sitôt ~  
 **-Erika-** As-tu fini cette tchatche ? Pour l'instant, celle de nous deux qui aboie le plus, c'est bien toi.  
 **-Hakaze-** Quelle arrogance ~ Voyons si tu pourras encore exprimer ces mots lorsque je t'aurai traînée dans la boue ! Duel !

 **-Erika-** Je vais commencer la partie !  
Je place un monstre en position de défense ! Et je termine mon tour !  
 **-Hakaze-** Tout ce que tu sais faire ? A moi de jouer alors !  
Je vais activer l'effet de mon Hécatris. En le jetant depuis ma main au cimetière , je vais pouvoir ajouter Vallhala, le sanctuaire des déchus, directement de mon deck à ma main. J'active ensuite ma carte magie, fusion instantanée avec d'invoquer Ancienne Entité Norden ! (2000 ATK) Son effet va me permettre de ramener Hecatris sur le terrain et donc d'invoquer spécialement un monstre XYZ ! Apparais, Résident des abysses ! (2200 ATK)  
L'effet de mon résident des abysses s'active. En détachant Hécatris, je vais annuler tout effet que ton monstre aurait dans le cimetière ~  
 **-Erika-** Zut, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !  
 **-Hakaze-** Alors, on perd déjà confiance ? Il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton bac à sable, microbe ! Résident des abysses, attaque son monstre en position de défense !

J'assistai à l'attaque du résident des abysses qui eut raison de la protectrice reptilia, sous le regard interloqué de ma partenaire. Comme son adversaire l'avait signalé, son monstre n'eut aucun effet, empêchant ainsi Erika d'établir une stratégie grâce à la destruction de son monstre. C'était donc ça, une duelliste de niveau professionnel.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vais activer mon Vallhala , le sanctuaire des déchus, et terminer mon tour. Je ne vais pas non plus te rendre la tâche trop difficile, je ne voudrais pas te perdre en route ~  
 **-Erika-** Ne crois pas qu'une simple fusion instantanée t'a fait prendre le large ! C'est à moi de jouer !  
Je vais jouer mon Chevalier Armageddon ! Et je vais activer son effet ! Je vais le chaîner avec Kagetokage qui va s'invoquer en défense ! Je jette zombie épidémique !  
J'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! Roi des lutins sauvages ! Et je vais activer son effet pour ajouter méduse reptilia à ma main ! (2300 ATK)

Alors qu'Erika était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses émotions, elle choisissait de son propre chef d'avoir recours à Toratura en cas de problème. Elle était en train de réunir toutes les pièces dont elle avait besoin afin de relâcher cette créature qui la poussait à créer des dégâts matériels et humains considérables...Était-ce...Le fait de me savoir en danger qui la poussait à prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle... ? Oui, c'était la seule explication possible à ce changement soudain...  
Erika...Je ne mérite pas que tu sacrifies ta raison pour moi...Arrête...Arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps...

 **-Erika-** Roi des lutins ,occupe toi du résident des abysses !  
Hakaze → 7900 LP  
 **-Erika-** Je vais masquer une carte, fin du tour ! (4 cartes en main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Bien bien, ce fut joli mais j'enchaine ~  
Passons à la vitesse supérieure ! Vallhala ! Invoque Vénus la Splendide ! (ATK 2800)  
 **-Erika-** Vénus !? Quelle est sa faculté !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Tant que Vénus est sur le terrain , les monstres non elfe perdront 500 points d'attaque ! Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Je vais jouer Sceptre Séraphin Etoile ! Lorsqu'il est invoqué, je vais ajouter mon trône séraphin étoile à ma main ! (ATK 1800)  
Erika → 7000 LP  
 **-Erika-** Tu es tombée dans le piège ! Activation du cerveau alien ! Grâce à son pouvoir, Vénus va subir un lavage de cerveau et va rejoindre mes rangs !  
 **-Hakaze-** Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attaquer avec mon sceptre séraphin étoile, et activer la faculté de mon ange de loyauté depuis ma main ! Grâce à cela, mon sceptre séraphin va gagner 2800 points d'attaque d'un coup, et c'est plus qu'assez pour éradiquer Vénus !  
 **-Erika-** Quoi !? Ce n'était pas prévu ! → 5200 LP  
 **-Hakaze-** Pour finir, ayant 4 monstres elfe au cimetière, j'invoque Archange Kristya ! (2800 ATK) et par son effet je reprends Ange de loyauté en main ! Je termine mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)  
 **-Erika-** ...Tu es plutôt coriace, Hakaze Namatame. Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas mené ce genre de duel depuis longtemps.  
 **-Hakaze-** Merci chérie, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus ~  
 **-Erika-** Hmpf. Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner pour autant, ce n'est pas un duel amical ! Je pioche !  
 **-Hakaze-** Pas un duel amical ? Je suis dans de bonnes intentions moi, c'est mesquin ce que tu dis ~  
 **-Erika-** De bonnes intentions !? Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu vas récolter ce que tu as semé, Namatame Hakaze ! C'est mon tour !

Alors qu'Erika piocha sa carte, je ressentis une forte pression venant de mon amie. Elle avait pioché tout ce qu'il fallait pour appeler Toratura. Son côté obscur prenait petit à petit le dessus sur la jeune fille douce et agréable qu'elle était. Tandis que Hakaze regardait la scène avec intérêt, de son côté , Erika reprit la parole avec cette fois plus de violence et de mépris dans sa voix et ses propos.

 **-Erika-** Tu crois sincèrement que je me bats pour le plaisir alors que tu as fait du mal à Rei-chan , pouffiasse ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Cet instant que j'attendais arrive enfin ~ Allez ma chérie, énerve toi, déteste moi, viens donc m'affronter de toutes tes forces ! Donne moi un meilleur challenge que celui que m'a donné cette petite larve misérable ! Il n'a même pas tenu trois tours avant de se faire éradiquer par ma puissance !  
 **-Erika-** LA FERME !

La colère d'Erika se matérialisa pendant une fraction de secondes en quelque chose de matériel. Une espèce d'aura noir entoura Erika avant de s'étendre autour de Hakaze , disparaissant de la même façon qu'elle était apparue, en se fondant dans l'air. Hakaze sentit qu'elle dépassait les limites, mais plutôt que de se rétracter, elle n'afficha qu'un sourire encore plus satisfait qu'il ne l'était au départ. Etait-ce donc son objectif, de constater par elle-même la force de Toratura ? Elle était totalement folle, qu'essayait-elle de prouver en voulant affronter le monstre en Erika... ?

 **-Erika-** Je retourne ma carte magie compétence de percée ! L'effet d'Archange Kristya est annulé !  
 **-Hakaze-** Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à l'invocation ?  
 **-Erika-** Concentre toi sur tes cartes, pimbêche. J'active le sanctuaire démoniaque ! Il va me donner un jeton de niveau 1 sur le terrain ! J'active ensuite mon sort magique un pour un ! En jetant ma vaskii reptilia, je peux invoquer naga reptilia de mon deck ! Je sacrifie ensuite Naga Reptilia pour jouer Méduse Reptilia ! (2200ATK) Et je remets la dernière carte de ma main au dessus du deck pour pouvoir invoquer Zombie épidémique du cimetière !  
 **-Hakaze-** Vas-y, amène là !  
 **-Erika-** La princesse des serpents est de retour ! Je t'offre mes monstres en offrande pour que tu puisses éveiller ta beauté sans égale. Eveille ta beauté fatale, reine des serpents, et condamne mon adversaire à la souffrance éternelle ! J'invoque Toratura la reine des serpents !

Tandis que la synchronisation s'effectuait, Erika devenait de plus en plus sombre d'apparence. Une fois de plus, ses cheveux virèrent au blanc neige tandis que ses yeux devinrent écarlates. Une fois de plus, un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage désormais dépossédé de tous les sentiments qu'elle avait affiché tout au long du duel...Elle avait perdu la raison...Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Hakaze, apparemment bien excitée par l'arrivé de la reine des reptiles, affichait un sourire similaire à celui d'Erika. Il n'était pas malsain comme celui d'Erika, mais on sentait vraiment que l'excitation de la jeune femme était arrivé à son paroxysme. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir le plaisir qu'elle prenait dans la bataille.  
La princesse entraîna le sceptre séraphin étoile et l'Archange Kristya dans sa chute, avant de revenir sur le terrain de la jeune femme. La partie semblait désormais bouclée, cependant, Hakaze ne réagissait pas comme Indy qui avait immédiatement pris peur. Au contraire, elle était désormais encore plus concentrée sur le duel qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.  
 **-Erika-** A toi de jouer ! (Aucune carte en main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Voyons ça, je pioche !  
Je vais jouer mon ange de loyauté en mode attaque ! (ATK 1100)  
 **-Erika-** Toratura va s'occuper de l'ange ! Utilise ton venin !  
 **-Hakaze-** C'est ce que tu crois ! J'active mon héraut de la lumière écarlate ! Je le défausse ainsi que mon archange kristya, ton monstre est anéanti et son effet ne passe pas !  
 **-Erika-** Comment !? ….Merde...  
 **-Hakaze-** Il suffit..Ton monstre est vaincu, tu n'as plus besoin de continuer la bataille.  
 **-Erika-** Ah vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que la simple destruction de la princesse des serpents va mettre fin à ce conflit ? Hahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Allez, termine ton tour que j'en finisse avec toi grosse vache !  
 **-Hakaze-** Elle ne s'est pas calmée... ? Ai-je fait un mauvais calcul... ?  
 **-Erika-** Toratura est vaincue hein ? Laisse moi rire ! Allez je te donne une chance, essaie donc de m'attaquer !  
 **-Hakaze-** Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir, l'effet d'ange de loyauté revient en main , et je termine mon tour ! (1 Carte en main)  
 **-Erika-** A moi de jouer ma belle !

Malgré la chute de Toratura, Erika ne se calmait pas. Elle restait toujours cette jeune fille assoiffée de combat, proférant des insultes à outrance, d'une arrogance sans égal...Typiquement le genre de filles que je détestais...Hakaze restait pensive face à cette situation. J'avais vraiment l'impression que les buts de Hakaze n'étaient pas hostiles à notre égard...Cette situation était une aubaine si elle voulait s'emparer de Toratura ou montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle, pourtant, l'état d'Erika la préoccupait autant que moi.

Hakaze...Gagne ce duel !

 **-Erika-** Quelle surprise ! Je joue mon Caméléon masqué ! Son effet est assez intéressant ! Je vais pouvoir ramener Naga Reptilia ! Et je vais faire une synchronisation de niveau 5 ! Kalidor, Allié de la justice ! (ATK 2200) Attaque directe !  
Hakaze → 5700 LP  
 **-Erika-** Voilà qui rétablit un peu la balance ! A toi ! (0 En main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Draw !  
Elle ne me laisse jamais tomber...Vallhala ! J'invoque Athéna ! Puis j'invoque mon Ange de Loyauté ! L'effet d'Athéna te prends 600 Life points ! ( → 4600 LP) Puis j'active l'effet d'Athéna ! J'envoie Ange de loyauté au cimetière pour invoquer un autre monstre elfe ! Et je choisis Vénus Splendide ! (2800 ATK || Erika → 4000 LP) , Je termine mon tour ! (0 En main)  
 **-Erika-** Je pioche !

Je vais invoquer normalement Gorgone Reptilia ! (900 ATK)  
Kalidor attaque Athéna !  
 **-Hakaze-** Désolé partenaire...  
 **-Erika-** Maintenant la gorgonne attaque vénus ! (Erika → 2100 LP |Venus → 0 ATK)  
Je termine mon tour ! (0 Cartes en main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Ok...Je pioche !  
Merde..Je termine mon tour !  
 **-Erika-** A moi !  
Il me semble que c'est terminé. Je vais jouer Vipère reptilia ! Son effet va me donner le contrôle de ta Vénus ! Synchronisation de niveau 10 , j'invoque Léo le garde de l'arbre sacré ! (ATK 3100)  
 **-Hakaze-** Héhé, c'est ma défaite alors...  
 **-Erika-** Ca c'est pour Rei-Chan ! TOUS A L'ATTAQUE !  
Hakaze → 0 LP

Léo, le garde de l'arbre sacré, se jeta sur Hakaze Namatame qui concéda le duel à Erika. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre, tandis que son emprise sur moi se levait peu à peu. Je redescendis sur la terre ferme au même rythme qu'elle s'écroula au sol.  
Lorsque je posai les pieds au sol, j'y retrouvai Erika. Elle était tremblante, revenue dans son état normal. Toute sa hargne et toute sa haine étaient parties avec cette dernière attaque. Lorsqu'elle put discerner mon visage, un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage, mais alors que j'allais la remercier, elle esquissa un faible « Rei-Chan » avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur le sol de mon jardin. Elle avait mené une sacré bataille rien que pour me porter secours...Cette fille bornée...

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, il fallait que j'agisse, moi, la seule personne encore consciente dans cet espace. Prenant rapidement ma décision, je portai Erika à l'intérieur de chez moi, la ramenant dans le lit qu'elle avait quitté une trentaine de minutes auparavant, avant de venir chercher son adversaire, Hakaze Namatame, qui était elle aussi inconsciente.  
Je survolai son visage, elle était vraiment jolie cette femme. Passant ma main derrière sa tête pour la porter, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en regardant sa mine inconsciente. Comment une femme aux traits si doux pouvait être quelqu'un de mauvais ? Son visage respirait la gentillesse quand on y regardait de plus près...M'étais-je trompé à ce point aux premiers abords... ?

Pour toute réponse, je tentai de risque le coup, amenant la jeune femme dans mon chez moi. Je la déposai sur un des divans disposé dans le salon, et lui fournit une couverture. Les deux jeunes filles étaient décidément très fortes intérieurement...  
Je sentais que tout cela allait m'entraîner dans quelque chose de bien plus grandiose, une aventure comme l'on n'en vit qu'une fois dans sa vie.


	5. Les vraies intentions d'Hakaze

Tandis que les deux protagonistes du précédent combat se reposaient chacune de leur côté. Je m'étais installé sur la table de la salle à manger au rez de chaussée. La défaite que m'avait infligée Hakaze Namatame restait en travers de ma gorge. Je me maudissais moi même, moi qui n'avais même pas été capable de remporter un duel dont l'issue allait avoir de l'impact sur le bien d'Erika. Je me maudissais moi même tandis que je parcourais les cartes que j'avais à ma disposition.  
Nous avions une belle collection, Erika et moi. La tante d'Erika nous ramenait toujours des cartes qu'elle sortait de je ne sais où. Cela nous permettait d'avoir pas mal de decks plus ou moins complets pour pouvoir changer quand bon nous semblait. J'avais déjà testé pas mal de paquets, Colonie du mal, Sirènemure, ou encore Volcanique, mais rien de concluant n'était ressorti de ces decks. Vallée de brume était un échec de plus à mon compteur. Malgré le fait que je jouais avec Erika, j'étais vraiment mauvais à ce jeu.

Je m'arrêtai un peu sur les cartes à ma disposition, avant de m'arrêter sur une carte qui attira mon attention. « Evoltile Westlo ». Cette carte me plaisait assez, elle était mignonne, et cela me décida donc à jouer l'archétype « Evol ». En construisant mon deck, je ruminais sur le fait qu'Erika jouait un deck n'ayant quasiment aucun support et arrivait à vaincre des adversaires plutôt coriaces, tandis que Hakaze jouait un deck basé sur des monstres Elfes et arrivait également à tenir tête aux meilleurs joueurs...J'étais décidément entouré de duellistes redoutables, même si moi j'étais un amateur en comparaison...  
Peu à peu, mon deck trouva un sens. Je mis dans mon deck les cartes qui semblaient bien aller ensemble jusqu'à enfin avoir une stratégie semblant logique. Mais alors que je réfléchissais à la tournure que prenait mon deck, une voix féminine assurée venant de derrière me fit sursauter. En me retournant, je remarquai que la jeune femme, Hakaze Namatame, avait repris connaissance.

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il réfléchit ~  
 **-Reisuke-** Tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Relax Médor ~ Tu ressembles juste trait pour trait à quelqu'un que je connais.  
 **-Reisuke-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs, Hakaze ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Hmmm...Je vois que tu changes complètement de stratégie. Tu connais le style de jeu du deck ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Eh je t'ai posé une question ! Je...J'aime la carte principale.  
 **-Hakaze-** Ahlalala c'est pour ça que tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu ne peux pas baser ton deck sur une carte que tu aimes. Je vais t'aider.  
 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Ne sois pas si rustre, je suis venue en tant qu'alliée à la base, je t'expliquerai lorsque ton amie sera consciente. En attendant, laisse moi t'expliquer.  
Tu vois ton monstre, Evoltile Westlo ? Il faut que tu le poses en premier temps, comme ça quand ton adversaire ou toi le retournez , tu peux invoquer Evolsaure Cerato qui deviendra un beater à 2100 ATK, si tu as un autre Evol en main, tu peux le jouer et invoquer Evolzar Laggia ou Dolkka pour gérer les sorties adverses. Ton but c'est de spammer les Evolsaures avec les Evoltiles pour gagner des effets supplémentaires et sortir les Evolzars, donc tu as Evo-Force et Evoltile Najasho qui peuvent aider aussi. Tu me suis ?  
 **-Reisuke-** C'est un peu confus mais je saisis l'idée. Par contre en support je n'ai rien.  
 **-Hakaze-** Attends un peu, je dois avoir quelque chose.

Hakaze retourna jusqu'au divan sur lequel elle était disposée avant de reprendre connaissance. Elle y reprit son manteau en cuir qu'elle avait déposé au préalable. Elle sortit une petite boite de sa poche avant, et dans cette boite se trouvait une trentaine de cartes. Hakaze revint quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment satisfaite par ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette petite boîte. Elle reprit la parole avec entrain.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as de la chance, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Heureusement que je prends toujours de quoi arnaq...échanger avec les autres joueurs ~

La jeune femme me sortit quatre cartes. Blaster, Maître dragon des brasiers, ainsi que trois copies de « Singularité Evo ». Elle me les tendit en souriant. Je ne savais pas vraiment les intentions de Hakaze, qui me semblait vraiment empathique malgré la manière dont elle était arrivée. Je restai dubitatif devant cette proposition de don de cartes, mais le joli visage de la jeune femme me séduit, me faisant accepter ce qu'elle me proposait.

 **-Reisuke-** M...Merci, mais je te donne quoi en échange ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Rien du tout, c'est cadeau, disons que c'est pour me pardonner d'avoir été rude héhé.  
 **-Reisuke-** ….Non. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est gentil mais dis moi ce que tu cherches.  
 **-Hakaze-** En voilà un lourd, je suis méchante il gueule, je suis gentille il gueule, bien, si tu as des transactions je suis preneuse.  
 **-Reisuke-** J'ai ça, j'ai joué Darkworld à un moment ! Attends...Non, pas ici, non...Là ! Voila tes cartes !  
 **-Hakaze-** A la bonne heure, merci beaucoup.

Hakaze s'installa à table et me donna des conseils supplémentaires, elle était d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que le mien en duel, elle était intarissable lorsqu'il s'agissait de duels de monstres. D'après elle, un très bon ami faisait beaucoup de tournois, et elle adorait l'encourager quand il concourrait dans le milieu professionnel. Ca l'avait poussée à s'intéresser elle-même au milieu professionnel. Depuis ce jour elle enchaînait les tournois dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir lui avouer quelque chose... Elle était amoureuse de cette personne, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait cet homme, elle devenait rouge pivoine et changeait de sujet de conversation.

 **-Reisuke-** Dis, Hakaze...Cet ami dont tu parles...Tu en es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Eh !? Ca vient d'où ça !? Puisque c'est comme ça , je vais te laisser patauger tout seul !  
 **-Reisuke-** Eh ! Attends ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !  
 **-Hakaze-** Alors arrête de parler de sujets embarrassants !  
 **-Reisuke-** Ok...Donc si j'utilise l'effet de volcasaure, je peux jouer gaia au dessus et attaquer directement dans la foulée ?  
 **-Erika-** Ohayo, Rei-Ch  
 **-Hakaze-** Oui tout à fait ! On appelle ça le volcagaia , si ton adversaire a un gros monstre, tu fais des dégâts considérables !  
 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan , tu as bien dor-  
 **-Reisuke-** Dément ! Je savais pas que j'avais des si bonnes cartes ! Avec ça l'extra deck est terminé, merci énormément , Hakaze-San !  
 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan tu m'écoutes !?

Hakaze et moi fûmes interrompus par le cri d'Erika qui semblait vraiment en colère. Lorsque nous nous retournâmes vers elle, moi et Hakaze, nous vîmes une Erika affichant son air frustré. Lorsqu'elle boudait, elle gonflait légèrement les joues comme le faisaient les enfants en bas âge. Cela me faisait assez rire, cet aspect d'Erika qui était si innocent...Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire rire la jeune fille , qui reprit en désignant Hakaze du doigt.

 **-Erika-** Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Du calme ma jolie, je suis venue pour t'emmener avec moi.  
 **-Erika-** Quoi !? M'emmener !? Et où veux-tu m'emmener d'ailleurs !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Voir mon père, voyez-vous, lorsque j'ai vu Toratura au tournoi, je me suis dit que cette menace devait cesser, autant pour Erika-chan que pour ses adversaires. Mon père possède des bonnes connaissances sur les esprits, je voudrais que vous le rencontriez afin qu'il puisse voir si on ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour guérir Erika-Chan.  
 **-Reisuke-** Sérieusement !? On peut faire quelque chose !? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je voulais juste m'amuser un petit peu. Cette femme au tournoi avec ses harpies a gagné sur un coup de chance, et si Erika n'avait pas abandonné elle ne l'aurait pas fait, donc j'ai eu ma vengeance ~ Et puis...Je devais m'assurer du fait qu'Erika était bien victime de son esprit. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais éliminée ~  
 **-Erika-** Dit-elle alors qu'elle a lamentablement perdu contre moi !  
 **-Hakaze-** Hahaha...Tu sais ma jolie, il y a des moments où gagner n'est pas l'objectif premier ~  
 **-Erika-** Comment ça ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Te rappelles-tu de la dernière carte que j'ai pioché ? C'était une carte magie, Charge de l'âme. Elle aurait rasé ton terrain si je l'avais jouée. Mais j'ai simplement passé mon tour étant donné que mon but n'était pas de t'éliminer, mais de t'examiner. Tu as encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à la cheville miss.

Erika était en train de bouillir, Apparemment, Hakaze faisait son petit effet sur la jeune fille. Erika ne l'acceptait pas en tant qu'alliée j'imagine, et c'était normal, puisqu'une véritable bataille d'orgueil avait été lancée entre les deux femmes. Voir Erika réagir négativement face à la présence d'autrui était cependant quelque chose d'unique. Elle avait toujours été la plus empathique de nous deux...Après tout, les quelques amis que j'avais n'étaient même pas les miens, mais ceux d'Erika qui me parlaient parce que j'étais avec elle...Cela me faisait donc vraiment rire de la voir se braquer comme ça , alors que d'habitude c'était l'inverse. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller bouder ailleurs. Hakaze soupira devant l'attitude de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre la parole à mon intention.

 **-Hakaze-** On dirait bien que je l'ai vexée. Enfin bref, tu me suis ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, c'est à elle.  
 **-Hakaze-** Elle ne partira jamais si tu n'y vas pas, c'est écrit sur son visage, es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Misère...  
 **-Reisuke-** Arrête ça c'est pas évident ! Occupe toi plutôt de cet homme que tu aimes !  
 **-Hakaze-** Quoi !? Ecoute moi bien mon petit père, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et me ramener ta copine dans un délai de dix secondes à compter de maintenant, sinon je te liquide sur place !

Je pris au sérieux les menaces de la jeune femme et sortit en vitesse du living room afin de rattraper Erika. Elle était toujours en train de bouder dans son coin, ne me laissant pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre afin de la convaincre. Mais ce fut plus facile que prévu de la convaincre. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Hakaze, mais elle disait me faire assez confiance pour me suivre moi et mon jugement sur la jeune femme. Erika était décidément la seule qui savait comment me donner de l'estime, elle était la seule à me comprendre après tout.  
Nous revînmes donc dans le living room où se trouvait encore Hakaze, elle se retourna avec le sourire, voyant que nous étions prêts, ce que je lui confirmai en prenant la parole.

 **-Reisuke-** Nous sommes prêts !  
 **-Hakaze-** A la bonne heure, le jour s'est levé. Nous devrions partir immédiatement.  
 **-Reisuke-** C'est parti !

Le manque de sommeil commençait à me peser, mais Erika passait avant tout, nous sortîmes tous de la maison, je verrouillai l'entrée, puis nous prenions la route, à pied jusqu'à sortir de mon quartier. Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure en suivant la jeune femme. Le silence pesait sur notre conversation, après tout, Erika restait hostile envers la nouvelle alliée du jour. Tout ce que faisait Erika, c'était de rester accrocher à mon épaule, tandis que je restais rigide devant cette ambiance catastrophique. Hakaze, qui menait le pas, se retourna au bout d'un moment, prenant la parole avec légèreté.

 **-Hakaze-** Eh les amis, je me demandais, vous êtes en couple ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Euh...C'est compliqué à vrai dire. Nous ne sommes que des amis hahaha...

La pression sur mon bras devint d'un seul coup beaucoup plus intense qu'elle ne l'était, jusqu'à me faire mal. Je dis à Erika d'arrêter de faire ça, mais lorsqu'elle me lâcha , c'était pour reprendre la parole avec colère , d'un ton glacial.

 **-Erika-** N'écoute pas cet abruti, bien sur que nous sommes en couple !

Hakaze s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant la paire que l'on formait d'un air moqueur. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton plus abstrait, mêlant moquerie et sarcasme.

 **-Hakaze-** Il faudrait penser à vous mettre d'accord les jeunes ~ Enfin les jeunes... je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que vous, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je n'ai pas d'attaches, donc je pourrai vous aider si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je n'ai que mon père, ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais une enfant.  
 **-Reisuke-** Et donc tu es une duelliste solitaire ?  
 **-Hakaze-** On peut dire ça comme ça, je suis accompagnée par l'esprit d'Athéna, ce qui me pousse à faire des recherches sur les esprits similaires, je voue ma vie à limiter l'impact des esprits du duel sur la population et les biens. C'est aussi pour ça que je fais pas mal de tournois, je voudrais pouvoir repérer les détenteurs d'esprits du duel et pouvoir les canaliser, afin de faire en sorte que les dégâts commis par le passé ne recommencent plus.  
 **-Erika-** Je ne suis pas la première que tu aides ?  
 **-Hakaze-** En vérité, si. Les autres je me contente de les éliminer, mais toi tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Moi. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais peur d'Athéna, je la repoussais. Mais au final j'ai appris à la comprendre, et nous sommes inséparables. Toi aussi tu verras, si tu t'en donnes les moyens, l'étincelle de lumière de ton cœur peut vaincre les ombres les plus menaçantes.

Erika afficha un sourire, mais lorsque je le remarquai, elle tenta de le dissimuler. Elle aussi se rendait compte qu'Hakaze n'était pas aussi mauvaise que l'on ne l'avait cru au départ. Tel que je connaissais Erika, elle allait bientôt s'excuser à la duelliste solitaire, c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment.  
Notre réflexion fut cependant interrompue par la jeune femme qu commença à courir un peu devant nous, elle se retourna , nous désignant l'entrée d'une forêt qui avait l'air peu banale.

 **-Hakaze-** Et voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés chez moi ! Bienvenue chez les Namatame !

Hakaze s'avança un peu en avant, nous la suivîmes, curieux de savoir dans quel genre d'endroit nous allions atterrir. Lorsque nous passâmes la colossale porte en bois que Hakaze avait ouvert au préalable, nous arrivâmes dans une forêt plutôt singulière. L'espace était assez grand, tout recouvert de pelouse autour de laquelle poussaient différents types de fleurs et de plantes, tandis que le centre de cette sorte de prairie était dégagé de toute pousse, comme pour laisser la place à la faune alentour. Je me sentis vraiment bien en entrant dans cet endroit qui n'était semblable en rien avec tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Les arbres alentours, qui s'élevaient majestueusement vers les airs, procuraient une fraîcheur et une qualité d'air irréprochable. Ils bloquaient les rayons du soleil grâce à leurs feuilles déployées au dessus de nous, ne laissant planer dans cet endroit agréable qu'une douce brise nous caressant le visage et générant aussi le peu de bruit qu'il y avait dans cette forêt paisible : le bruit des feuilles se frottant les unes aux autres au gré de la pression du vent.

Je n'avais pas les mots face à ce spectacle. Cet endroit était d'une quiétude comme jamais je n'en avais connue auparavant. Difficile de croire que Hakaze vivait dans ce genre d'endroit...D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée sur le type d'homme qu'était son père, mais il devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial, pour aimer vivre dans un endroit si à part de notre civilisation actuelle. Et il avait vraiment des bons goûts, j'aurais pu vivre une éternité dans cette forêt moi aussi.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est magnifique..  
 **-Hakaze-** N'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. J'y passe la plupart de mon temps. Mon père et moi nous sommes venus ici lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'années et depuis nous n'avons pas quitté l'espace.  
 **-Erika-** Ton père vit ici ?  
 **-Hakaze-** En effet il vit ici également, et des esprits du duel se reposent également ici de temps à autre. C'est un espace de repos assez efficace pour les esprits du duel de monstre. Seules les personnes qui ont l'autorisation de mon père ou la mienne peuvent voir cette forêt leur apparaître. C'est une technologie que mon père a développé il y a maintenant quelques années afin de garantir la sécurité de cet endroit.

 **-?-** Tiens tiens, Haka-Chan est de retour !  
 **-Hakaze-** Oh non pitié...Tout mais pas lui.  
 **-Reisuke-** « Lui » ?

Lorsque je pointai mon regard dans la direction d'où venait cette voix grave qui résonnait au loin, je pus distinguer une silhouette assez imposante. Le faible éclat de lumière qui transperçait l'ombre de la forêt ne me permettait pas de distinguer son visage, ne me laissant que sentir sa présence de rapprocher de plus en plus. L'ombre semblait être une silhouette d'homme qui s'avançait d'une démarche assurée vers nous, laissant ce qui semblait être une cape flotter dans son dos. Cela lui donnait un air un peu charismatique. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de nous, je pus voir son visage. Il était un chevalier en armure, comme au moyen âge. Un grand blond aux yeux verts très expressifs. Il ressemblait en tout point à une carte de duel de monstre, mais je n'arrivais plus à dire quelle carte c'était. Il prit la parole , affichant de la joie prononcée dans sa voix.

 **-Medraut-** C'est bon de te revoir Haka-Chan. Athéna aussi est là je suppose ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu es déprimant , Medraut. Athéna se repose, elle a bien travaillé hier. J'espère que de ton côté tu as bien travaillé également.  
 **-Medraut-** A merveille, je ne suis pas le responsable de la tranquillité pour rien ici , laisse moi faire héhé. Tu as ramené des invités parmi nous ? Bienvenue à vous mesdam...HUH !?

Le héros du jour s'arrêta net lorsqu'il notifia ma présence. Il agita sa tête, faisant des allers retours entre moi et Hakaze à coups de brefs mouvements de cou. Il bégayait en même temps un « Toi, Lui, Toi, Lui, ensembles ? » . Je compris alors dans quelle situation délicate je m'étais fourré lorsqu'il vint se plaindre auprès de la jeune femme.

 **-Medraut-** Haka-chan ! Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé !? Tu oses amener un autre homme ici pour la seconde fois !? Tu brises le cœur de moi !  
 **-Reisuke-** Eh...C'est donc lui cet homme pour lequel tu te dépasses ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Mais non ! Arrête de dire ce genre de choses devant cet imbécile, Rei-Chan ! Il ne sait même pas parler correctement !  
 **-Erika-** Qui appelles-tu Rei-Chan !? Tu veux mourir !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Ne t'y mets pas toi ! Je n'ai aucune relation avec Medraut ! Pour deux raisons ! De un, c'est un imbécile fini, et de deux c'est un esprit du duel !  
 **-Medraut-** Haaaaan ! Ces mots cruels transpercent ce petit cœur de moi...  
 **-Hakaze-** Silence, ces deux là sont mes invités, va donc prévenir mon père que je suis là.  
 **-Medraut-** …  
 **-Hakaze-** Plus vite que ça Medraut, nous n'avons pas la journée !  
 **-Medraut-** Non...Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas tolérer ça ! Lorsque tu as ramené un homme , la dernière fois, je suis devenu le second plan dans ta vie ! Et là tu m'en amènes un autre !? Diantre ! Je ne peux pas laisser ma damoiselle se faire enlever de ce petit cœur de moi de la sorte !

L'esprit du duel se retourna vers moi en me désignant du doigt. La colère et la frustrations étaient inscrites sur son visage. Sans que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il reprit la parole, me défiant du regard.

 **-Medraut-** Toi là-bas ! Je suis Medraut , le gardien de ces lieux et le responsable de la sécurité ! Je ne tolérerai pas ton intrusion dans mon quartier général !  
 **-Reisuke-** Huh ? On ne peut pas passer cette étape ? Esprit de duel jaloux ?  
 **-Medraut-** Bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'appelle mon armée de monstres de duels ! Ecartez cette menace pour la forêt ! Moi, Medraut le chevalier noble, vous somme tous de sortir et de l'éliminer !

Nous restâmes quelques secondes devant le chevalier qui avait appelé une armée pour me sortir...Mais qui resta seul, en position de bataille face à moi. Alors que nous attendions l'escadron, les esprits du duel alentour semblaient ignorer la sommation du pieux chevalier. Un Kuriboh passa entre moi et Medraut, ils nous regarda d'un air neutre avant de continuer sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Medraut fut choqué par cette performance, il cria de désespoir.

 **-Medraut-** Gyaaaaah ! Ô Rage ! Ô Désespoir ! Quelle disgrâce devant l'adversaire ! L'honneur qui est le mien ne peut être lavé ! Et Dame Namatame qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en moi ! Ce petit cœur de moi est souillé par tant de dépravation de la part de mes rangs !  
 **-Hakaze-** Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose de toi à la base...  
 **-Medraut-** Silence ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais laver moi même mon honneur ! Toi qui ose pénétrer ces lieux pour me voler ma vie, vient donc subir le châtiment de mon épée ! C'est l'heure du duel !

Devant l'insistance de Medraut, le chevalier noble, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me soumettre à la règle de son espace. Je devais affronter le chevalier afin de gagner mon droit de séjour ici. C'était certes totalement idiot, totalement puéril, mais au fond de moi je voulais l'emporter, afin de me montrer à moi même que j'étais capable de remporter un duel à enjeux.


	6. Le Maître, Namatame Soichiro

Je m'avançai vers le chevalier noble qui semblait déterminé à laver son honneur en me battant dans un duel. C'était amusant comme le monstre représentant un chevalier de la table ronde possédait des manières similaires au monde duquel il était inspiré. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose, si je voulais rester dans cette forêt, je devais gagner le droit de séjour en écrasant mon adversaire. C'est ainsi que déterminé, je me lançai dans la bataille.

 **-Reisuke et Medraut-** Duel !  
 **-Medraut-** J'ouvre le bal ! Pour mon honneur et mon futur mariage !  
J'invoque mon monstre Goblindbherg ! Et j'active sa capacité spéciale ! Elle va me permettre de jouer Jeanne le chevalier noble ! Et j'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! J'invoque Numéro 39 Utopie !  
 **-Hakaze-** Mais quel abruti...Tu ne peux pas jouer chevalier noble ? Cela collerait plus à ton personnage.  
 **-Medraut-** Je te l'ai dit que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes camarades d'armes ! Arrête de briser ce petit cœur de moi ! Je termine mon tour en masquant une carte ! (3 Cartes en main)  
 **-Reisuke-** Bon...A moi !  
Je vais invoquer Evoltile Najasho en mode attaque ! (100 ATK) Puis je vais jouer Force Evo ! Je vais sacrifier Najasho pour invoquer un monstre evol de mon deck, et Najasho me permet de jouer un autre monstre Evol ! Donc je joue Evolsaure Diplo ! (1600) Son effet détruit ta carte face verso, quant à l'autre dinosaure, ça sera Evolsaure Darwino ! Son effet passe Diplo au niveau 5 !  
 **-Hakaze-** Vas-y Rei-Chan ! Montre la combo que je t'ai apprise !  
 **-Reisuke-** J'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! Invocation Exceed de rang 5 ! Numéro 61 Volcasaure ! (2500 ATK) Son effet va détruire utopie et t'enlever des points de vie !  
Medraut → 5500 LP

 **-Medraut-** …..Impardonnable. Impardonnable ! Je ne te laisserai pas interférer avec mon amour pour Haka-Chan ! Jamais tu n'auras son cœur ! Jamais ! Attends le prochain tour et je vais t'éliminer !  
 **-Reisuke-** Il n'y aura pas de prochain tour ! Je joue Gaia le dragon chargeur de tonnerre par dessus volcasaure ! (ATK 2600) Puis je vais bannir mon Evoltile Najasho ainsi que mon Evolsaure Darwino du cimetière pour jouer Blaster maître dragon des brasiers ! (ATK 2800) Et j'attaque !

Medraut → 100 LP

 **-Medraut-** Noooooooon ! Tant de rudesse pour ce petit cœur de moi!Haka-Chan , est-ce donc là ta volonté !?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je termine mon tour en posant une carte ! (3 Cartes en main)  
 **-Hakaze-** Il se débrouille bien Rei-Chan ~  
 **-Erika-** Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler par mon petit nom , autrement tu vas finir dans le décor !  
 **-Medraut-** Haka-Chan...Qui regarde un autre homme...Tu vas me le payer raaaaaaaaaah ! Je pioche ! J'invoque Medraut le chevalier noble ! (1700 ATK) Et je vais l'équiper de ma carte magie Arme Noble Excaliburn ! Je vais gagner 500 ATK et 500 Life points !

Medraut → 2200 ATK → 600 Life points  
Je vais aussi jouer Arme Noble Gallatin pour gagner 1000 points supplémentaires ! Et Excaliburn pour ne pas être ciblé !

Medraut → 3200 ATK  
 **-Reisuke-** Oula, ca en fait des cartes.  
 **-Medraut-** Je vais attaquer ton dragon gaia !  
 **-Reisuke-** Argh ! → 7400 LP  
 **-Medraut-** Je ne salirai pas mon honneur ! A toi de jouer ! (Aucune carte en main)  
 **-Reisuke-** Bon, eh bien c'est parti. J'invoque mon Evolsaure Vulcano ! Et je chaine Kagetokage à son invocation ! J'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! A toi Heartlandraco ! (ATK 2000) , je détache un matériel pour attaquer directement !  
Medraut → 0 Life Points.

Alors que mon monstre attaquait directement le chevalier noble, je fus petit à petit pris par un sentiment qui partit de ma poitrine avant de se propager dans tout mon corps...J'avais gagné. Il y avait un enjeu, j'avais pris le risque de perdre l'enjeu, mais j'avais gagné...

Bien que mon adversaire n'était pas très fort, remporter la victoire me procura une fierté intérieure. J'avais réussi à tenir mon engagement jusqu'au bout en me permettant ainsi d'assurer par moi même ma place ici. Hakaze semblait satisfaite de ma victoire, au grand dam de Medraut qui cria son désespoir, j'avais brisé « le petit cœur de lui » en lui prenant ses derniers points de vie. Erika quant à elle continuait de bouder devant la « concurrence » offerte par la présence de Hakaze. Au final, comme pour garder le peur d'honneur qu'il lui restait, Medraut s'avança vers moi, souriant face à sa défaite. Il me tendit la main pour une poignée amicale.

 **-Medraut-** Même dans la défaite je garde mon honneur. Tu es un brave guerrier, je comprends l'attrait que tu provoques à Haka-Chan.  
 **-Hakaze-** Pour la énième fois il n'y a rien entre nous ! Reisuke tu t'es bien battu , même si tu avais une main avantageuse quand même. Enfin, passons à autre chose veux-tu,Medraut, où est mon père ?  
 **-Medraut-** Il est en retrait dans la fontaine, il est en entraînement.  
 **-Hakaze-** En entraînement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore...Bref, suivez moi les amis. Et bien sûr, je ne te compte pas dans mes amis, Medraut. Donc toi tu restes ici.  
 **-Medraut-** Le perdant accepte la défaite et souhaite le meilleur au gagnant. Va, Reisuke. Sois digne et séduis cette femme que j'ai tant espéré.

Avec gêne, j'acquiesçai face à Medraut. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier dans son délire, mais je déclenchai une autre foudre, celle d'Erika qui croyait que j'étais sérieux concernant la conquête de Hakaze. Je lui assurai que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle gonfla une fois de plus les joues et partit la première vers ce qui semblait être la direction de la fontaine. Hakaze la suivit et m'invita à faire de même. Nous marchâmes donc tous les trois le long de la forêt dans laquelle se baladaient beaucoup d'espèces appartenant au duel de monstres. Gardepois sylvan, spore, ou encore les ratons laveurs, la variété de la faune et de la flore était assez riche.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de pas nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée d'une sorte de caverne. Erika s'était arrêtée devant afin de nous attendre. Elle avait apparemment peur de faire le pas toute seule. Je pouvais la comprendre. L'endroit était vraiment très intrigant à première vue. L'entrée était sombre et étroite, on ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait au delà. Cela m'intriguait pour être honnête. J'étais même un peu excité par cette mini aventure qui se présentait à nous.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien ! Erika, tu passes la première. Ensuite je viendrai derrière toi, et enfin, Reisuke suivra. Allez on y va !

Hakaze pressa Erika qui entra en grommelant dans la crevasse faisant office d'entrée de la caverne. Hakaze passa juste après elle. Encore dehors, j'entendis Erika se plaindre de l'intérieur.

 **-Erika-** C'est étroit...Argh...  
 **-Hakaze-** Il suffit de ne pas faire sa gourmande devant l'assiette pour pouvoir passer...  
 **-Erika-** Je vais finir par t'étrangler toi...C'est pas si mal que j'ai Toratura...Argh...

Je passai dans la crevasse à mon tour pour au final atterrir dans un espace assez singulier. A l'intérieur de la pseudo grotte se trouvait un vaste lac cristallin . Il s'étendait à une ou deux centaines de mètres, au gré de la pression apportée par une fontaine au centre du lac, déversant continuellement de l'eau dans le vaste espace. Le bruit de la pression de l'eau était le seul audible dans cette grotte. Excepté ce bruit, nous ne pouvions discerner aucun autre son. L'endroit était magnifique.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois que tu aimes le paysage, Reisuke. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. L'eau de ce lac permet de travailler la condition physique et l'endurance. Je l'utilise souvent pour m'entraîner aux duels. L'eau n'est pas profonde, regardez.

Hakaze enleva ses chaussures, puis releva son pantalon afin qu'il ne soit pas mouillé, avant de poser un pied, puis l'autre dans l'eau du lac. Effectivement, l'eau était très peu profonde. J'imitai la jeune femme, Erika nous suivant. La femme nous fit signe de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes immédiatement, jusqu'à arriver derrière la fontaine surplombant le lac. Un vieil homme en kimono se trouvait derrière le flux d'eau. Il devait avoir la soixantaine. Le poids de la vie était inscrit sur son visages par ses rides et son crâne dégarni. Cependant, malgré son âge avancé, il dégageait une aura et une prestance incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec autant de charisme que lui, il ouvrit ses yeux, deux grands yeux verts émeraudes, avant de s'adresser à quelqu'un à qui il semblait faire face.

Lorsque je m'avançai, je distinguai une jeune fille beaucoup plus jeune que le vieil homme, habillée elle aussi en kimono. Elle devait avoir mon âge...Non, elle était un peu plus jeune que moi. Elle était assez petite, ses cheveux de couleur rousse étaient coiffées au carré, laissant des mèches faire des petites boucles au niveau de des joues. Elle possédait deux grands yeux bleus mis en avant par son teint pâle et ses tâches de rousseur. Elle n'était pas mon type, mais son visage rendait plutôt bien.  
Hakaze s'arrêta. Nous fîmes de même, observant de nos yeux interrogateurs le spectacle se déroulant sous nos yeux. Le vieil homme était debout, faisant face à la jeune fille qui ne sourcillait pas face à son charisme. Tous les deux affichaient un air neutre tandis que l'action était très lente à se dérouler. Le vieil homme prit enfin la parole au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix me fit un électrochoc. Elle était à la fois si grave, si impressionnante, mais également imprégnée de fatigue...De fatigue morale.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien gamine. Ferme tes yeux maintenant et assieds toi dans l'eau.  
 **-Chiaki-** Oui, sensei.

La fille s'exécuta et s'assit comme lui avait demandé le vieil homme, qui fit de même. Je ne savais pas à quoi rimait ce qu'ils faisaient, mais c'était apparemment important. Elle l'avait appelé « Sensei »...Professeur. Le père de Hakaze était un professeur ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation, mais Hakaze vint éclairer ma lanterne.

 **-Hakaze-** Mon père est un expert dans la recherche. Il s'est consacré au spirituel il y a maintenant des années. Cette fille avec qui il travaille c'est Nakagami Chiaki, une fille du voisinage qui vient souvent se relaxer ici. Mon père a tendance à aimer les personnes silencieuses et paisibles, et Chiaki remplit complètement les critères. Il lui apprend à canaliser ses énergies pour repousser les ondes négatives de son corps.  
 **-Reisuke-** Comme du Yoga ?  
 **-Hakaze-** On peut dire ça, sauf qu'ici, ce lac interfère avec la méditation. Il met constamment le corps sous pression, il est donc très difficile de faire abstraction ce cela.  
 **-Erika-** Cela semble malgré tout agréable à faire. Je tenterai à l'occasion ~  
 **-Reisuke-** Le père de Hakaze aime les personnes paisibles et silencieuses, tu ne remplis aucun des deux critères , Erika.  
 **-Erika-** Que tu es méchant...Rohhh.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, es-tu prête à reprendre ?  
 **-Chiaki-** Prête. Je vais donc poser un monstre en mode défense, et terminer mon tour.

Silencieusement, le vieil homme tira une carte. Il esquissa un sourire. Avant de commencer à jouer à son tour.  
 **-Soichiro-** J'invoque spécialement mon Dragon Hiératique de tefnuit. Je vais le sacrifier pour invoquer Dragon hiératique de Su ! Et l'effet de tefnuit joue mon typhone #2 sur le terrain. Je vais sacrifier su pour jouer Nebthet , et j'active l'effet de nebthet pour sacrifier tefnuit de ma main et détruire le lion naturia. Su et Tefnuit amènent Typhone numéro 2 et malédiction du dragon.  
 **-Reisuke-** Ouah...Plein d'invocations.  
 **-Hakaze-** Mon père aime faire rapidement et proprement ses duels.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je superpose malédiction du dragon et Nebthet pour jouer Freezerdon (2000 ATK) et je vais invoquer au dessus Crystal Zero ! (3700 ATK) , et je superpose mes deux Typhone pour jouer Atum ! Atum va jouer de mon deck mon dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges. L'effet de ce dernier va me permettre de ramener su à la vie. Et j'invoque Dragon Hiératique de tefnuit. Puis je joue griffon delta qui va permettre à tefnuit de passer niveau 7. Synchronisation ! Hydre Dragonne ! (3000 ATK) , son effet va me permettre de détruire mon dragon noir et mon Atum pour lancer trois attaques ce tour !  
 **-Chiaki-** J'imagine que c'est une défaite de plus pour moi, sensei.  
 **-Soichiro-** En effet gamine. J'attaque !  
Chiaki → 0 Life points  
 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmmmm...Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à vous vaincre., sensei. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais retourner chez Papa.

La jeune fille salua le vieille homme avant de retourner sur ses pas afin de sortir de la caverne. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous sourit timidement, avant de continuer en silence , toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois partie définitivement, Hakaze s'avança à son tour vers son vieux père, nous invitant à la suivre. Elle vint donc à la rencontre de son père, qui ne fut pas surpris de voir sa fille débarquer de nulle part, il se contenta de lâcher un soupir en la voyant arriver, prenant la parole d'un ton blasé.

 **-Soichiro-** Alors gamine. Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Papa je ne suis plus une enfant, arrête de m'appeler gamine ! J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi , ils sont derrière.

L'homme se tourna vers nous afin de nous examiner. Il nous scruta de haut en bas, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qui nous rendait si spéciaux aux yeux de sa fille. Il dévisagea Erika, puis me dévisagea à mon tour, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur sa propre fille, reprenant avec agacement et exaspération.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu t'es enfin fait des amis, c'est merveilleux. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
 **-Hakaze-** Toujours aussi exaspérant ! Laisse les au moins se présenter avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives ! Ils sont mes invités d'honneur et ta prochaine mission !  
 **-Soichiro-** Huh ?

Il se tourna vers moi d'un coup en m'adressant un regard insistant et impatient. Malgré la pression infligée par son regard, je compris qu'il attendait de moi une présentation...Cependant, le charisme de l'homme me prenait à la gorge et la nouait...Si bien qu'il m'était impossible d'articuler.  
Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je tentai de prendre la parole, non sans hésitation , je bégayais tellement la prestance de l'homme me laissait sans voix.

 **-Reisuke-** Je...Je me nomme Reisuke Yamada. J'ai 18 ans...Et elle c'est...-  
 **-Erika-** Je suis Erika , Erika Kurenai, j'ai le même âge, je suis venue car j'ai un problème que seul vous pouvez régler, un esprit de duel qui m'empêche de vivre comme je l'entends. Pouvez-vous vraiment m'aider ? Ou dois-je chercher l'aide ailleurs ?

L'assurance d'Erika m'impressionnait , moi qui n'arrivait même pas à esquisser un mot, elle , elle le défiait ouvertement. Le vieil homme m'ignora et s'avança en conséquence vers Erika qui semblait avoir éveillé sa curiosité...Je compris à ce moment que je n'étais clairement pas à la hauteur...

 **-Soichiro-** Voyez-vous ça. En voilà une jeune femme franche et directe. Cela change de ma gamine. Je me nomme Soichiro Namatame. Je suis le père de cette petite sotte.  
 **-Hakaze-** Papa s'il te plaît, à partir du moment où j'ai un contrat avec toi et que tu me rémunères, je ne suis plus ta gamine mais ton assistante !  
 **-Soichiro-** Je préfère quand tu es en déplacement, toujours à me crier dans les oreilles. Bien. Dans ce cas, si cela parle d'esprits de duel mal intentionnés, je suppose que l'on va aller dans un endroit plus approprié, au cœur de la forêt, mon labo improvisé. Suivez-moi les jeunes.

Soichiro se retourna dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. Nous le suivîmes tous afin d'aller dans ce « lieu plus approprié pour parler esprit du duel » . Cependant, alors que je m'avançai au même titre que les autres vers le laboratoire du vieil homme, ce dernier se retourna brutalement vers moi, me désignant du doigt. Il prit la parole à mon intention, me défiant ouvertement de sa voix monotone et emplie de lassitude.

 **-Soichiro-** Que fais-tu ? Seules les personnes ayant un esprit de duel peuvent entrer, toi tu ressors.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je...Je...  
 **-Soichiro-** Même pas la décence d'articuler un mot. Reste là, je m'occupe de ta copine.

Il se retourna de nouveau et partit sans se retourner, toujours de sa démarche bourrée de charisme...Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'arrêter ici. J'avais promis d'aider Erika, je voulais vaincre cette faiblesse qui était la mienne...Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. Je criai un « Arrêtez-vous » qui raisonna dans la caverne. Soichiro Namatame se retourna, alerté par mon cri de révolte. Mais ce n'en était pas un, c'était bien plus proche du cri de désespoir, le cri de l'impuissant qui n'accepte pas sa position. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, cette fois , j'écrasai la barrière du charisme entre lui et moi afin d'exprimer mes émotions.

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne connais pas vos histoires d'esprits, vos histoires de duels et quoi que ce soit ! Je suis peut être un gars faible, mais je suis un gars qui fera tout pour aider celle que j'aime ! Donc que vous dites oui ou non , je viendrai et je ferai mon possible pour aider Erika !

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, me laissant réaliser que j'avais osé lever la voix sur le propriétaire des lieux bourré de charisme et de prestance. Hakaze me regardait , surprise mais satisfaite. Son père quant à lui, prit la parole, non sans lâcher un soupir au préalable.

 **-Soichiro-** Aahhhh... Tu me rappelles moi à ton époque, inconscient, téméraire, mais si impuissant face aux obstacles de la vie...Bien. Viens avec nous, tâche de ne pas le regretter.  
 **-Reisuke-** Merci beaucoup monsieur !

Tandis que le vieil homme et sa fille prirent un peu d'avance sur moi et Erika, je fus enfin accepté par le père de celle qui allait aider mon amie. Pris d'un sentiment de force qui monta d'un coup en moi, j'attrapai la main d'Erika et j'accélérai la cadence à mon tour, déterminé à changer le destin d'Erika qui n'avait été que trop affectée par toutes ces histoires.


	7. Le repère de Soichiro Namatame

Ayant gagné mon droit d'accès au laboratoire du vieil homme, je repris la marche dans cette eau, accompagné par Erika qui s'agrippait à mon bras comme elle le faisait d'habitude. J'étais plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à tenir tête et donc repousser la pression psychologique du vieux père de Hakaze. Ces derniers étaient devant nous afin de nous montrer la voie. Marchant également dans cette eau qui drainait nos forces. Tandis qu'elle nous arrivait aux tibias à moi ,Hakaze, et Erika, le vieil homme était plongé jusqu'aux genoux dans la substance, et pourtant il arrivait encore à affronter la pression constante sur son corps et à marcher. J'étais impressionné par la résistance de l'homme et cela me poussa à développer la mienne.

Hakaze et Soichiro Namatame parlaient ensemble de quelque chose qui nous était inaudible. J'imagine qu'ils étaient en train de parler de la situation d'Erika, et de quel moyen utiliser pour la sauver, tandis que nous les suivions. Erika de son côté restait silencieuse, elle se contentait de sourire tout en restant accrochée à mon bras. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle le fit d'un ton soulagé et reconnaissant.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan, merci de m'aider, ça m'a fait plaisir ce que tu as dis à Soichiro.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je te l'ai dis, je serai toujours de ton côté. Brr cette eau est froide.  
 **-Erika-** Je supporte bien la température personnellement...Eh, Rei-Chan. ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Hmm ?

Erika s'arrêta quelques secondes. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'elle ruminait ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Elle perdit son regard dans le reflet de la faible quantité d'eau dans laquelle nous baignions , avant de reprendre la parole à mon intention. Elle était désormais beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été aujourd'hui.

 **-Erika-** Si jamais je perds mes esprits, fais ce qu'il faut pour m'arrêter, peu importe les conséquences, je ne veux plus blesser personne. Promets moi que même si tu dois me prendre la vie, tu feras ce qu'il faut pour garder mes mains propres...  
 **-Reisuke-** Je...Je ferai tout pour ne pas en arriver là...Mais si je dois t'empêcher de nuire, je le ferai, je te le promets...

La mine sombre d'Erika s'illumina suite à ma réponse, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules au moment où j'avais prononcé ces quelques mots qui n'avaient pas grand sens. Lorsqu'elle me sourit franchement et qu'elle reprit la parole avec plus d'entrain qu'elle n'en avait avant, je compris que ces quelques mots signifiaient bien plus pour elle qu'ils ne signifiaient pour moi.

 **-Erika-** Cela me soulage. Dans tous les cas, je ne blesserai plus personne. Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, et si je dois donner ma vie pour ne pas blesser personne, je suis prête à le faire.  
 **-Reisuke-** D'accord...Mais je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies pas ta vie à donner. Je te le promets.  
 **-Erika-** Tu es toujours si attentionné, Rei-Chan...Parfois je me demande si je te mérite vraiment...Je me sens idiote à côté de toi qui est si responsable et si prévenant...  
 **-Reisuke-** Hahaha...Sans toi, je ne serais pas la même personne. Si je peux me dépasser et prendre sur moi, c'est bien parce que tu es là, Erika.

Pour toute réponse, Erika m'adressa un sourire. Je réalisai à ce moment là quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas jusqu'alors. Je n'étais pas indigne d'être à côté d'Erika, elle n'était pas trop pour moi, nous étions l'un comme l'autre poussés par la présence de l'autre, et c'était ensemble que l'on pouvait vraiment se dépasser...Si moi je n'étais un homme qu'aux côté d'Erika, Erika n'était certainement une femme que lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés. Était-ce ça...Le véritable amour... ?

Cette pensée me fit rougir. Je également réalisai que ce dialogue nous avait fait ralentir, puisque je discernai Hakaze et son père qui nous attendaient sur une rive similaire à celle dont on venait. Alors que Hakaze nous regardait d'un air moqueur, Soichiro lui, détournait le regard, restant indifférent aux effusions de la jeunesse. J'aidai Erika à sortir de l'eau et grimper sur la rive, avant de sortir à mon tour. En me retournant , je me rendis compte que la caverne était bien plus grande que ce que je ne pensais...Cet endroit merveilleux, cette forêt, défiait les lois de la rationalité. Cet endroit comme jamais je n'en avais vu alors baignait dans le mystère.  
Tandis que je me posais des questions sur l'endroit, je fuis interrompu par Hakaze qui prit la parole de sa voix féminine emplie de dérision.

 **-Hakaze-** Alors les amoureux, un peu d'eau et vous freinez ? Vous abusez les amis, même mon vieux père est capable de traverser le lac sans sourciller !  
 **-Soichiro-** Dit-elle alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se rend à mon laboratoire, elle ne fait que se plaindre toute la route.  
 **-Hakaze-** Papa je t'en prie ! Pense un peu à mon image !  
 **-Soichiro-** Tu n'auras jamais aucun charisme devant moi gamine. Je t'ai vue pleurer plus de fois qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
 **-Erika-** Tiens donc, Hakaze pleure aussi ? Héhéhé...~  
 **-Hakaze-** Haaan...Papa...

Ce fut la première fois que je vis le père sourire. Il afficha un sourire narquois en direction de sa fille qui soupira en guise de réponse, exaspérée par l'attitude du patriarche. Elle l'avait pourtant cherché en taclant son père. Soichiro Namatame nous invita à le suivre dans son laboratoire, ce que nous fîmes après quelques instants d'hésitation. Nous passâmes au travers la cavité faisant office de porte afin d'arriver au fond de la caverne, dans le laboratoire de Soichiro Namatame.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes l'endroit, je fus surpris par le changement d'atmosphère soudain. La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes semblait être vraiment très vaste, mais surtout elle était très peu éclairée, renforçant le caractère lugubre du laboratoire. La pression de l'air, les ondes provoquées par la petite cascade...Plus rien de tout cela ne se trouvait ici...La pièce était vide de tout mouvement. Le patriarche entra dans la salle le premier, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre omniprésente.  
Dans ce laboratoire, la seule source de lumière provenait de quelques longs et larges piliers bleus entourant l'espace. Une lumière bleue azur se dégageait de chacun de ces piliers, nous laissant voir inscrits sur le sol des cercles de la même couleur qui semblaient rayonner de l'intérieur même de ce sol. C'était stupéfiant. En avançant un peu dans le laboratoire, je découvris peu à peu le bureau de Soichiro Namatame, ainsi que quelques tables servant à d'éventuelles expériences au fond de la salle. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait le plus imposant des piliers luminescent du laboratoire. Il émanait continuellement une lumière qui paraît du bleu pour virer au vert, puis au jaune, puis au blanc, avant de repasser au bleu. C'était une flux continuel qui changeait de couleur.

La salle me laissa une impression très forte dans l'esprit et dans le corps. Je ressentais une très forte puissance venant des murs et du sol, comme si un pouvoir magique était contenu dans l'atmosphère du laboratoire. Cela me gagnait peu à peu, entourant mon corps, finissant même par y pénétrer par ma gorge...En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je tombai à genoux sur le sol. Un malaise ,non, une angoisse me prenait dans tous le corps, me coupant même l'air que je respirai. J'avais l'impression de mourir sur place.  
Je toussais, toussais encore pour évacuer ce mal, et cela alerta Soichiro Namatame. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il aller me porter secours, il se contenta de sourire en me voyant. Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche plutôt légère, et un fois qu'il fut à mon niveau, lança une de ses phrases bourrées de sarcasme.

 **-Soichiro-** Alors, le jeune homme sans esprit à la grande bouche montre déjà de la faiblesse ? Voilà pourquoi je t'ai écarté. Ici les esprits peuplent l'atmosphère sous forme de matière insaisissable, j'ai pour but de leur donner une enveloppe, une apparence. Mais en attendant, leur simple présence affecte les humains n'ayant pas de liens avec les esprits, accroche toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ta sanité jeune homme. Tu peux sortir aussi si tu le veux. Hahaha...

Sous le regard compatissant d'Erika, j'encaissai la critique cinglante du vieil homme. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout, de me faire rabaisser de la sorte devant Erika à qui j'avais fait le serment de la protéger. Rassemblant ma rage, je me relevai, difficilement certes, mais j'y arrivais. Je ne voulais pas tomber maintenant et donner satisfaction au vieillard qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire toute ma motivation, pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction. Je respirais avec difficulté, mais le peu d'air que j'aspirais me donnait la force de tenir sur mes jambes, me donnant ainsi la force de rétorquer sèchement au père de Hakaze.

 **-Reisuke-** Pas besoin de partir...Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper d'Erika au lieu de vous inquiéter de mon état de santé...Soichiro Namatame.  
 **-Soichiro-** Ridicule. Ma gamine m'a raconté en chemin le syndrome dont ta copine est victime, c'est plutôt intéressant pour être honnête. Si détruire un esprit et son hôte est quelque chose de facile, extirper un esprit de son hôte sans blesser ce dernier relève du défi. Pour ce faire il va me falloir quelque chose de très puissant...Je pense que c'est du Kan'jiru dont il s'agit.  
 **-Hakaze-** Le Kan'jiru ? Qu'est-ce père ?  
 **-Soichiro-** L'énergie qui compose les ténèbres elle même, les ténèbres qui donnent la force d'agir à Toratura la princesse des serpents, au cours de mon périple de scientifique, je n'en ai rencontré qu'une fois, lorsque les Esprits de la terre immortel se sont éveillés, mais je n'ai vu ça que de très loin, je n'étais pas sur place. Je l'ai lu dans un livre traitant les esprits. Laissez moi réfléchir...Deux fois. Le Kan'jiru est apparu deux fois.

\- La première fois qu'il est apparu, c'est lorsque toutes ces catastrophes climatiques ont eu lieu à Domino City, la ville ayant accueilli le roi du jeu, juste après le tournoi ultime organisé par Kaiba Corporation. Une quantité assez impressionnante de Kan'jiru a été trouvée pendant les catastrophes, mais a disparu une fois celles-ci achevées.

\- Et l'autre fois, ce fut, lorsque les Esprits de la terre immortel sont apparus, du Kan'jiru fut retrouvé lorsque le roi du monde souterrain fut vaincu par les Signers, une grosse quantité même.

Retrouver de l'énergie ténébreuse...C'était vraiment un objectif bien singulier que nous proposait Soichiro Namatame. Il était toujours de marbre face à nos réactions, tandis que de mon côté, j'étais interpellé par le côté rationnel de notre situation...Etait-ce une mauvaise blague.. ? Non. Après tout, Erika possédant Toratura en elle cela n'avait déjà rien de rationnel. Je devais donc faire confiance au vieil homme. Cependant, ma confiance fut coupée par les interrogations d'Erika.

 **-Erika-** Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais comment aller chercher de l'énergie dans le passé ? Nous ne pouvons pas voyager dans le temps.  
 **-Soichiro-** Les gamines ont vraiment l'esprit peu ouvert, je vais vous envoyer dans le passé.  
 **-Erika-** Comment !? Vous en avez le pouvoir !?  
 **-Soichiro-** Tu as du constater par toi même que cette forêt n'a rien de rationnel, et c'est précisément le cas, nous sommes dans un endroit n'étant pas soumis aux mêmes règles que le reste du monde, un endroit recensant une quantité assez importante d'énergie. C'est un endroit que j'ai conçu de mes mains, utilisant toute l'énergie Ener-D que j'ai pu acquérir afin d'en faire un espace où l'impossible devient possible.  
 **-Erika-** Sérieusement !? Je comprends pourquoi je me suis sentie si bien en y entrant. Et donc vous pouvez nous envoyer dans le passé !? Et quelle sera notre mission !?  
 **-Soichiro-** Vous devrez être assez proches de la quantité de Kanjiru pour le récupérer, et en ramener ici. Une fois cela fait, je procéderai à l'extraction de l'esprit du duel du sujet, en l'occurrence, la gamine.

Tout cela était confus pour moi , nous devions retourner dans le passé, chercher une énergie sombre, et revenir, pour enlever l'énergie sombre habitant Erika ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais je n'avais pas le niveau de Soichiro. Il semblait avoir énormément de connaissances dans la science et les esprits du duel de monstre, comme si il avait été impliqué dans un ou quelques projets par le passé. Tandis que j'y réfléchissais, Hakaze s'avança et prit la parole en souriant.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vous accompagnerai dans votre quête.  
 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi ça ? Et ton père ne vient pas ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Pour ma part, j'ai mes motivations. Pour ce qui est de mon père...  
 **-Soichiro-** Disons que je n'aime pas le reconnaître, mais je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire pour vous aider les gamins. Je laisse le soin à ma fille bruyante de le faire, ça me reposera le temps que vous partez.  
 **-Hakaze-** Papa tu n'en loupes pas une !  
 **-Soichiro-** Je plaisante. De toute façon, votre voyage ne durera que quelques jours pour moi. Tâchez de ne pas dérégler l'histoire.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien. Je suis prêt pour ma part ! Erika, tu veux partir maintenant ?  
 **-Erika-** Je te suivrai n'importe où, Rei-Chan !  
 **-Soichiro-** Allez les jeunes, je vous envoie, chacun dans un cercle.

Je me dirigeai vers un des cercles avec appréhension. Hakaze fit de même, suivie par Erika. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient les intentions de Hakaze. Que gagnait-elle à nous porter assistance dans notre quête.. ? Après tout, cela semblait malgré tout très risqué, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. Erika de son côté ne possédait aucune assurance. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, je pouvais lire un sentiment de profonde inquiétude dans son regard. Cependant, notre échange de regards fut interrompu par la voix du vieil homme qui raisonna dans le laboratoire.

 **-Soichiro-** Je vais actionner le processus, si vous vous séparez en route, retrouvez-vous à la Kaiba Corporation, c'est l'endroit le plus remarquable de la ville. Vous le trouverez sans problème.  
 **-Reisuke-** M...Merci..Monsieur.  
 **-Soichiro-** Épargne moi ces jérémiades, gamin. Contente toi de réussir ta mission.  
Le vieil homme actionna une sorte de mécanisme au sol qui s'illumina à la seconde à laquelle il l'eut foulée, les faisceaux lumineux s'étégnirent, laissant la pénombre pénétrer dans la salle d'un seul coup. Je ne distinguais plus ni Erika, ni Hakaze, ni Soichiro. Seuls les cercles bleus brillaient au sol.  
Je commençai à regretter le choix que nous avions fait, j'avais peur, très peur. Un cercle au loin brillait, laissant voir complètement Hakaze qui brillait aussi, un faisceau lumineux bleu azur sortit du cercle, et illumina Hakaze avec lui. Cela ne semblait pas surprendre la jeune femme qui restait de marbre face à tout ce pouvoir l'emportant peu à peu. Elle se laissa simplement disparaître, que dis-je, comme fondre à l'intérieur de cette puissance.  
J'entendis Erika pousser un cri de surprise et d'affolement suite à la disparition de Hakaze. La jeune fille tenta de sortir du cercle, mais le faisceau azur apparut pour elle aussi et la coinça à l'intérieur.  
Son regard affolé croisa mon regard impuissant, moi comme elle ne pouvions plus faire machine arrière devant cet engrenage dans lequel nous nous étions fait entraîner. Je ne pus que lui dire un « ça va aller » que j'essayai de rendre le plus crédible possible. Cela eut pour effet de calmer un peu mon lâcha une larme, elle aussi semblait regretter le choix, puis elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard tout comme l'avait fait Hakaze quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Je compris que le prochain serait moi, et j'étais quelques peu serein désormais. Erika était partie, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, je me devais d'être avec elle. Pourtant, le sol ne s'illuminait pas, je ne partais pas. Je lançai un regard interrogateur au père, qui ne le distingua pas dans la pénombre ;  
Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, tout ce que je distinguais, c'était via mon oreille. J'entendis la respiration difficile du vieil homme. Apparemment, nous transporter lui pompait pas mal d'énergie...Je pris la parole, juste pour remercier le vieil homme, puis le cercle à mes pieds s'illumina à son tour, et avec détermination , je partis à mon tour vers le passé.

Le voyage fut pénible. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses. J'étais dans un espace lumineux. Une sorte de grand tunnel dont les lumières blanches et bleues éclataient de partout et de nulle part. Je dus fermer les yeux face à la clarté aveuglante, cela brûlait ma rétine à un point que je ne pouvais endurer. Mon corps était de plus en plus lourd. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger le moindre membre tandis que mon corps entier semblait comme aspiré par ce tunnel. J'étais littéralement aspiré par le passé. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Je ressentais qu'Erila et Hakaze étaient en train de subir le même sort. Je les sentais proches de moi.

Nous allions sûrement traverser des épreuves difficiles, mais j'avais la foi qu'aussi longtemps que nous resterions ensemble, nous pourrions déplacer des montagnes. Ce raisonnement était peut être un peu naïf, mais c'était l'espoir auquel je me raccrochai, alors que j'arrivais enfin à destination.

Dans le passé.


	8. Au delà de mon époque

...  
Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais allongé au sol. Le voyage temporel m'avait fait perdre connaissance...Fort heureusement, mes souvenirs n'en avaient pas été affectés. Je savais encore quel était mon objectif. Cependant, lorsque je tentai de me relever, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mon corps semblait comme paralysé par ce voyage. Au vu de ce voyage, cela ne m'étonna même pas.  
Je profitai de cette inaptitude pour me concentrer sur les lieux extérieurs. J'avais atterri dans une petite ruelle assez sombre qui semblait être un coin reculé de la ville. En regardant au loin, je voyais qu'elle débouchait sur un boulevard où pas mal de passants allaient et venaient, cela devait être le centre-ville. Etions nous vraiment arrivés à destination ? Oui, nous y étions. Je le voyais aux déchets qui se trouvaient dans cette allée. Des flyers de tournois étaient éparpillés. Ils montraient clairement un tournoi de l'époque de Domino City. Nous étions revenus dans la grande époque du duel de monstres.  
Tout cela m'excitait un peu. Duel de monstres possédait une histoire assez fameuse, et avoir l'occasion d'y plonger la tête la première était quelque chose d'assez plaisant. Il y avait certainement des célébrités dans cette ville, des joueurs devenus des légendes.

J'essayai de nouveau de bouger, cette fois, je réussis à me relever. Sortant de la petite allée, j'atterris dans le centre ville , dans la ville, dans le pays , tel que tout était des décennies auparavant. J'étais seul. Je devais me conformer au plan avant tout, repérer la Kaiba Corporation et y retrouver Erika et Hakaze qui m'y attendraient. Je tournai ma tête afin d'essayer de repérer le grand building. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir dans les livres à quoi ressemblait la Kaiba corporation. Ce bâtiment s'élevant au ciel qui n'était quasiment que fait de vitres, c'est pourquoi il fut facile pour moi de repérer le repère de Seto Kaiba qui semblait à quelques rues de moi.

Les rues étaient un peu vides pour une telle ville. Domino City était une capitale toujours bourrée de monde, mais cette fois ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'affluence dans les rues. Je sortis totalement de la ruelle où j'étais pour faire face à ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à mes yeux et à mes sens. Je marchai en direction de la Kaiba Corporation tout en essayant de situer l'époque dans laquelle j'étais. Je n'avais aucun indice, si ce n'était les connaissances que j'avais en histoire de duel de monstres. J'avais vu de nombreux documentaires sur cette époque, et sur celui qui fut le premier roi du jeu : Yugi Muto. Je devais donc situer à quelle époque nous étions pour savoir combien de temps il nous restait avant que l'énergie que l'on voulait n'apparaisse.

Je marchai quelques dizaines de minutes de plus avant de finalement voir la Kaiba Corporation se dessiner sous mes yeux. J'accélérai le pas en direction de mon objectif. En arrivant au pied de la Kaiba Corporation, je fus impressionné par sa grandeur. En y réfléchissant, je n'étais même pas encore né à cette époque, j'étais dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. J'étais à la fois mal à l'aise, et un peu excité par cette pensée. C'était étrange.  
J'attendis quelques minutes , seul au pied de la Kaiba Corporation, avant de finalement voir arriver Hakaze, suivie de très peu par Erika. J'étais soulagé que les deux femmes aient réussi à arriver à bon port également. Hakaze l'était aussi. Elle prit la parole, s'autoproclamant leader de notre groupe , nous donnant les directives en souriant.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien, je suis ravie que tout le monde soit arrivé à bon port. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?  
 **-Erika-** Oui, tout s'est bien passé de mon côté. J'ai eu des soucis en me relevant, comme si j'étais paralysée, mais cela s'est vite estompé.  
 **-Reisuke-** J'ai eu le même effet. J'ai du attendre quelques minutes pour bouger. Donc nous sommes vraiment dans le passé.  
 **-Hakaze-** Eh oui, nous sommes dans l'époque du roi des jeux. Ahlalala...Tout cela me rend nostalgique, mon second voyage dans le passé. Cela ne me rajeunit pas ~  
 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça ? Tu as déjà voyagé dans le passé par le...futur ?  
 **-Hakaze-** La blague était mauvaise, Rei-kun. Mais oui, j'ai déjà voyagé dans le passé. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais venir vous aider sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait ? Ne sois pas naif, Rei-kun ~

Je répondis à la jeune femme par un silence. Toute cette histoire me laissait dubitatif. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Hakaze avait déjà effectué un voyage dans le passé...Mais ce n'était pas mon business après tout. Il aurait été impoli de m'en mêler d'avantage. Hakaze donna ses instructions. Nous devions en premier lieu déterminer à quelle époque nous étions et donc trouver des indices dans la rue.

Nous nous baladâmes ainsi dans les rues de domino city, cherchant un indice qui nous permettrait de lever le voile sur le mystère entourant notre voyage. Les rues étaient toujours aussi vides. Nous dévalions des rues dans lesquelles presque personne ne se trouvait. Hakaze ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais le mystère se désépaissit lorsque nous vîmes un attroupement sur la place de l'horloge. Un grand écran était installé contre un mur devant lequel se trouvaient des tas de personnes portant un disque de duel. Sur cet écran, c'était un duel qui était retransmis. La finale d'un tournoi opposant Yugi à un garçon aux cheveux violets. J'ignorais l'identité du jeune garçon, il ne me rappelait rien. Mais alors que nous nous rapprochions, ce fut Hakaze qui nous éclaira de sa lumière.

 **-Hakaze-** Yugi Muto affronte Leon Von Schroeder. Le duel se soldera par la victoire de Yugi Muto. Nous sommes donc à quelques jours des débordements climatiques. C'est intéressant comment le sort nous a aidé à nous rapprocher de notre objectif.  
 **-Erika-** Oh, je me souviens de ce tournoi oui. C'est le tournoi ultime n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Exact. Yugi affronte le gagnant du tournoi. En l'occurence, ce garçon.

Nous nous postâmes devant l'écran de duel qui retransmit la finale. Hakaze ne voyait pas le but d'assister à un duel que nous connaissions déjà, mais je voulais voir de mes yeux les techniques du roi des duellistes en personne. Yugi avait été l'inspiration de beaucoup de joueurs, moi compris. Même si j'étais mauvais, l'histoire d'un champion émergeant de nulle part m'avait vendu du rêve et m'avait enseigné que peut être que même moi je pouvais devenir un grand joueur.

 **-Yugi-** Il est temps d'en finir ! Magicien des Ténèbres ! Utilise le pouvoir de l'onde de diffusion pour détruire tous les monstres de mon adversaire !

C'est ainsi que devant mes yeux admiratifs, Yugi avait retournée une situation très désavantageuse et avait remporté la victoire par dessus le marché. J'étais subjugué par la performance du roi des jeux. Il méritait vraiment son titre. Mais alors que je restai devant l'écran, à contempler les plus beaux moments passant au ralenti, je fus secoué par la voix autoritaire de Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke ! Tu peux voir ces vidéos sur Youtube si tu veux, mais ici on est en mission !  
 **-Erika-** Eh, n'embête pas Rei-Chan toi.  
 **-Reisuke-** Elle a raison, je suis désolé. Nous sommes donc juste avant notre objectif. Une fois rempli, nous rentrerons tranquillement sans passer par l'autre époque.  
 **-Hakaze-** Attends, ne t'avance pas. Tu ne sais jamais quels imprévus nous rencontrerons. Evitons tout d'abord de nous faire remarquer.

Au moment pile où Hakaze prononça ces mots, une voix féminine nous interrompit. Elle venait de derrière moi. Je me retournai vers la femme qui semblait vouloir entrer en contact avec nous. Elle était une jolie blonde sûrement âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était assez grande, possédant des formes généreuses qui étaient soulignées par des habits moulants de couleur blanc et violet. Elle avait une allure assez classe en comparaison avec les autres personnes de cette époque. Elle posa son regard mature sur moi, avant d'afficher un sourire agrémenté d'un soupçon de malice. Je rougis malgré moi face à cette jeune femme, attirant la jalousie d'Erika qui m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer vers elle. La blonde, qui semblait amusée par la réaction de mon amie, prit la parole.

 **-Mai-** Voilà des personnes biens hostiles. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, mais une question me tourmente . Êtes-vous duellistes ?

Tandis que j'étais toujours troublé par l'apparition de la jeune femme, je tentai de trouver une réponse à la question alors que celle-ci était évidente. Erika de son côté regardait la blonde d'un air hostile. Ce fut Hakaze la moins puérile de nous trois, elle prit la parole d'un ton diplomate, répondant aux questions de la femme comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Hakaze-** Veuillez excuser la réaction de mes amis. Ils sont encore jeunes et puérils. Ils n'ont rien dans la tête. Nous sommes duellistes en effet, mais pourquoi cette question ?  
 **-Mai-** Je vois. Il se trouve que moi aussi je suis duelliste. Cependant, quelques détails sur vous ont attiré mon œil , et je n'aime pas laisser ma curiosité vaine ~ Enfin, avant tout, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Mai, Kujaku Mai. J'habite ici.  
 **-Hakaze-** Mai Kujaku donc, joueuse de tournois, profession originale : Agent sur un paquebot de luxe, top 4 au royaume des duellistes et top 8 à Batailleville, pas de participation au tournoi Ultime de la Kaiba Corporation, on ne rencontre pas ce genre de personnes tous les jours.  
 **-Mai-** Vous avez l'air d'en connaître assez sur moi, cela me forge mon opinion sur vous également, cette chose que vous portez au poignet ? C'est un disque de duel n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne se voit pas ici, Kaiba serait malade si il venait à voir des gadget plus perfectionnés que les siens, j'aimerais donc savoir. D'où venez-vous ? D'un autre endroit ? D'une autre époque ?  
 **-Erika-** Voilà ce que j'appelle tirer des conclusions hâtives. Es-tu toujours aussi rapide afin de juger les gens ? Ne trouves-tu pas ça farfelu de nous imaginer d'un endroit lointain ou d'une autre époque ?

Reprenant Erika, je chuchotai une réponse à la jeune fille qui était toujours aussi hostile envers l'inconnue.  
 **-Reisuke-** Elle n'a pas tort en même temps...

Erika ne m'écouta pas et garda son sang-froid. Mai de son côté nous regardait d'un air amusé. Elle avait l'air décidée à résoudre l'énigme qu'était notre venue ici. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton un peu plus doux, ce qu'elle dit suscita d'ailleurs ma curiosité.

 **-Mai-** Je suis prête à croire pas mal de choses depuis les récents événements que j'ai vécu. J'ai vécu des choses que vous n'imagineriez même pas en rêve.  
 **-Reisuke-** Qu'avez-vous donc vécu pour croire en des choses aussi farfelues ?  
 **-Mai-** Je ne gagne rien à te le dire ~ Mais j'aime passer des marchés. Ici, on règle tous les conflits par les cartes. Donc je te propose une partie chéri. Si jamais tu venais à gagner, je veux bien tout te raconter. Par contre, si c'est moi qui gagne, tu me dis d'où toi et tes amis venez. Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?  
 **-Erika-** Eh ! Je peux savoir qui t'a permis de t'adresser si familièrement à Rei-Chan !? Je serai ton adversaire, Kujaku Mai !  
 **-Mai-** C'est que la jeune fille est jalouse. C'est beau, l'amour d'adolescent ~ Allez, je relève ton défi. Suis moi, je vais te montrer un endroit tranquille dans lequel nous pourrons régler notre différent ~

Mai se retourna, laissant sa longue chevelure flotter dans un mouvement gracieux. Erika esquissa un « pff » de frustration devant l'élégance de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa néanmoins entraîner par la blonde alors que notre priorité n'était pas à un tel affrontement qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire après tout de provoquer Mai en duel juste pour connaître son passé ? J'étais curieux de savoir, mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller jusque là simplement pour percer à jour l'intimité de la jeune femme... La jalousie d'Erika menait décidément à des situations inconfortables. Au final, je me persuadai que ce duel allait être utile pour déterminer quel style de jeu était le plus répandu à l'époque de Domino City, au cas où nous aurions par la suite à disputer des matchs plus sérieux.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la ruelle dont notre amie du jour nous avait parlé, je constatai qu'elle ressemblait en tout point à celle que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Cela me tira un sourire, tandis que Hakaze me doubla pour jouer l'arbitre entre Erika et Mai.

 **-Hakaze-** Donc, le match oppose Erika à Mai. Réglez toutes les deux votre disque de duel à 4000 Life points, conformément aux règles de Domino City.  
 **-Mai-** C'est déjà fait de mon côté puisque je suis de cette ville ~  
 **-Erika-** Evite cette petite provocation, et affrontons nous !  
 **-Mai et Erika-** Duel !  
 **-Mai-** J'ouvre les hostilités, c'est parti ! Je vais invoquer ma Cyber-Harpie en mode attaque ! (ATK : 1800) , je vais placer une carte masquée et c'est à toi chérie ! (3 Cartes en main)  
 **-Erika-** C'est à moi ! Draw !  
Je vais invoquer mon Scylla Reptilia en position attaque ! (1800 ATK)  
 **-Mai-** Je vois, j'avais raison concernant votre époque, vous venez bien du futur, je ne connais pas ces cartes !  
 **-Erika-** Bravo grande génie ! J'active ma carte magie : Rage Reptilia ! Scylla va gagner 800 points !  
J'attaque avec Scylla Reptilia !  
 **-Mai-** Je retourne mon piège ! Mur Miroir ! Ton monstre va perdre des points d'attaque ! La moitié !  
Erika → 3500 Life Points  
 **-Erika-** Pas mal, mais l'effet de la rage reptilia va faire perdre des points à la harpie !  
Cyber Harpie → 1000 ATK.  
 **-Erika-** Je place deux cartes masquées et c'est à toi ! (2 Cartes en main)  
 **-Mai-** C'est parti je pioche !  
L'effet du mur miroir, si je ne paie pas 2000 life points, il sera détruit, je ne paie pas les points !  
Je vais jouer une carte magie, Egotiste Elegant, je vais invoquer une seconde cyber harpie ! Maintenant elles représentent à elles deux , 2800 points ! Et j'attaque avec ces demoiselles !  
Erika → 700 Life Points  
 **-Mai-** Je termine mon tour ! (3 Cartes en main)  
 **-Erika-** Fini de rire ! Je pioche !  
Je joue monster reborn pour ramener Scylla Reptilia ! Puis je retourne ma carte piège, le trio ojama ! Je vais pouvoir invoquer trois jetons ojamas sur ton terrain ! (1000 DEF) Puis j'invoque ma vipère reptilia ! Et je vais exécuter une synchronisation de niveau 6 !  
 **-Mai-** Une synchronisation ?!  
 **-Erika-** Le pouvoir de l'avenir réunis les étoiles des ténèbres pour révéler une nouvelle puissance ! Apparais Lamia Reptilia ! (ATK 2300)  
L'effet de ma Lamia Reptilia ! Je vais détruire tous les monstres dont les points sont égaux ) 0 , puis je vais piocher une carte pour chaque monstre, enfin les jetons entraîneront chacun 300 points de vie dans la tombe !  
Erika → 4 Cartes en main || Mai → 3100 LP  
 **-Mai-** Belle combinaison, je suis épatée ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre !?  
 **-Erika-** Patience ! J'active le typhon d'espace mystique ! Et j'active une seconde rage reptlia ! Elle va de nouveau booster mon monstre ! (Lamia → 3100 ATK)  
Attaque la cyber harpie qui est faible !  
Mai → 1900 LP  
 **-Mai-** Argh...Ca tape fort ce truc.  
 **-Erika-** En effet ! Je place une carte et je termine mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)  
 **-Mai-** Fufufu, il est temps d'en finir ma jolie !  
Je vais également jouer ma monster reborn ! Grâce à son effet je ramène donc ma cyber harpie sur le terrain ! Et j'invoque une seconde cyber harpie ! Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de remporter ce duel ~ J'active ma carte magie, La Dame Harpie en formation phoenix !  
 **-Erika-** La formation phoenix !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Erika a perdu.  
 **-Mai-** Grâce à cette carte unique mes harpies vont s'unir et former un phénix qui écrasera tout sur son passage ! Il va détruire tout tes monstres et soustraire le total de leur attaque directement de ton capital de points de vie ! Es-tu prête à goûter à sa puissance, Erika !? Allez les harpies , occupez vous de cette fille !

Sous l'oeil amusé de Hakaze, les harpies de mai se transformèrent en un oiseau d'énergie bleue qui se jeta sur tous les monstres de mon amie. Les dernières défenses d'Erika périrent dans un torrent de flammes qui se propagea directement sur mon amie, réduisant les points de vie qu'il lui restait à néant. Erika tomba sur les genoux, frustrée par la défaite qu'elle venait de subir. De mon côté, je restai soulagé par le fait que Toratura ne s'était pas manifestée lors de ce match.

 **-Erika-** Dans le futur...Dans le futur j'arrive à les vaincre...Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ici...Je...  
 **-Hakaze-** Tu n'as pas affronté n'importe quelle joueuse de harpie, Erika. Mai Kujaku est la mère de ce style de jeu, certaines de ses cartes sont devenues légendaires et n'ont jamais été réimprimées. Il est normal que tu aies perdu.  
 **-Mai-** Hey, ce n'est pas bien de parler sur le dos des gens en face d'eux ~ En tout cas, tu as fait un bon match, Erika.

Mai s'avança en direction d'Erika. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, elle s'abaissa vers mon amie pour lui tendre la main afin qu'elle se relève. Erika fixa la belle blonde, se laissant peu à peu gagner par l'empathie dont elle faisait preuve. Hakaze regardait la scène, satisfaite, tandis qu'une nouvelle amitié au delà des époques étaient en train de se former. Erika prit la main de la femme en souriant. Elle se releva, mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quelque chose, la blonde enchaîna.

 **-Mai-** J'avais bien raison alors, vous n'appartenez pas à notre époque, mais pourquoi voyager dans le passé ? Notre monde va être détruit , ou quelque chose du genre ? Je suis sceptique.  
Notre couverture grillée par la prestation d'Erika, Hakaze s'avança vers Mai, notre nouvelle amie, afin de lui expliquer clairement la situation. Abrégeant certains détails, elle expliqua à Mai tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur nous. Notre rencontre, le tournoi où Erika avait dégénéré, mais aussi notre mission et l'énergie que l'on devait retrouver dans le passé. Tandis qu'Erika était gênée par le fait que l'on évoque à voix haute ses prouesses malsaines, Mai écoutait attentivement sans porter un regard différent sur mon amie. Elle était vraiment concernée par l'affaire que la jeune femme lui racontait. Elle ne reprit la parole que lorsque Hakaze eut fini de lui faire ce briefing improvisé, affichant un air chaleureux face à notre groupe.

 **-Mai-** Je comprends, c'est un réel problème. Je sais comment je peux vous aider, je possède une maison non loin d'ici, mes parents me l'ont confiée, pourquoi n'y habiteriez-vous pas le temps que vous restez dans cette époque?  
 **-Hakaze-** Nous ne voudrions pas déranger, nous trouverons un endroit où habiter ce n'est pas un problème.  
 **-Mai-** Ah bon ? Votre monnaie n'est sûrement pas la même, vous ne connaissez personne, laissez moi vous aider. Vous savez...J'ai fait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps, vous aider m'aidera aussi à expier mes pêchés...Je connais ce qu'est être aux prises avec le mal, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi être votre alliée.

Hakaze s'arrêta un moment, regardant la femme avec un peu de distance, elle se retourna et leva les yeux aux ciels, perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant surement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire si elle n'acceptait pas la proposition de la duelliste...Elle se retourna après quelques secondes, et lança un sourire à la belle blonde.

 **-Hakaze-** Très bien, de l'aide ne nous fera pas de mal, la nuit va bientôt tomber qui plus est, nous ne pourrons rien faire dans cet état. Nous acceptons ta proposition.  
 **-Mai-** A la bonne heure, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je reviens, je vais chercher ma voiture, préparez-vous à monter ! 

Mai s'éclipsa dans la ruelle. Nous l'attendîmes quelques minutes, confiants vis à vis de l'attitude de la femme. Elle avait su percer nos défenses grâce à sa chaleur, et même Erika était prête à la suivre. Cela me faisait sourire de constater la différence entre sa réaction face à Hakaze et celle face à Mai. Cependant, alors que je jubilai intérieurement, un bruit de moteur m'interrompit. Une voiture rouge fila à toute allure vers nous, nous forçant à nous reculer rapidement de justesse. Mai était au volant, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin avant de nous appeler à monter.  
Nous nous exécutâmes, tandis que la blonde nous attendait. Elle avait vraiment la classe, Mai. Elle était une femme accomplie qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle désirait et exprimer son point de vue. Cette voiture un peu flashy correspondait bien à l'allure de la jeune femme. En montant dans cette voiture, nous formions sans le savoir l'équipe du passé qui allait se charger de remettre en ordre les pensées d'Erika. Erika , qui était la jeune fille émotive mais prête à tout, Hakaze, la fille avant plus de connaissances et de contrôle sur elle-même, Mai, la belle blonde dont l'audace ne laisserait personne indifférent...Et moi. Reisuke, le bon à rien trop timide au milieu de ces trois femmes redoutables. L'aventure allait se révéler bien mouvementée...


	9. Une nuit à Domino City

Nous roulâmes une dizaine de minutes, dévalant les rues de Domino City les unes après les autres, ce qu'on appelait la grande époque du duel de monstre portait bien son nom, les rues étaient placardées d'affiches de tournois de produits dérivés, et autres fantaisies autour du duel de monstre. A notre époque, il ne restait plus qu'un animé assez douteux et des tournois réguliers organisés par diverses entreprises spécialisées, il faut dire que depuis la mort du créateur du jeu Pegasus, le duel de monstre avait été repris par Arcadios Entertainement, une société qui gèrait beaucoup de jeux de cartes et de plateaux...C'était, selon mon opinion, ce qui avait causé le déclin du jeu. Beaucoup d'associations de particuliers essayaient de remettre ce jeu au goût du jour par le biais de tournois comme celui auquel Erika avait participé, mais peu de public faisait le déplacement en général.  
La voiture s'arrêta quelques dizaines de minutes après avoir démarré, nous laissant dans un quartier assez en retrait de la ville. Nous n'étions pas si loin de l'océan pour être exact. Nous entendions le bruit des bateaux qui ne semblaient qu'à quelques rues d'où nous étions. Mai descendit , nous invitant à faire de même. Je m'exécutai avec timidité, restant mal à l'aise face à l'hospitalité d'une femme qui n'était il y a quelques heures encore qu'une inconnue à nos yeux. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver devant une maison de taille standard. Une petite bâtisse pouvant convenir à une famille de quatre à six personnes. La façade n'était pas particulièrement luxueuse.

 **-Mai-** Les amis, bienvenue chez moi. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mon petit coin à moi ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Voyons à quoi ressemble le logis d'une professionnelle ~

Sur ces paroles , Mai ouvrit la porte, nous laissant entrer chez elle. L'intérieur était plutôt sobre et élégant. Mai ne possédait rien d'extravagant dans son intérieur. Un SAS sur lequel étaient posés des crochets faisant office de porte manteau , SAS débouchant sur un petit salon aux murs peints de rose pâle. De nombreux cadres violets étaient posés sur les murs, mais aussi des affiches de tournois en tout genre. Je n'y prêtai pas de suite attention, jetant un œil au reste de la maison. Une petite cuisine avait été aménagée sur la gauche de l'entrée tandis que le côté salle de bain se trouvait tout au fond de la bâtisse, en face de deux chambres l'une à côté de l'autre. C'était tout de même très grand pour une jeune femme vivant seule. Devant mes interrogations, Mai prit la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Mai-** Mes parents m'ont légué cette maison à leur mort. J'ai vécu sur leurs économies depuis mon plus jeune âge. Quand j'eus fini de vivre par moi même grâce à leur soutien, j'étais en âge de trouver du travail sur ce paquebot. C'est là que j'ai découvert duels de monstres et que ma vie a pris un tournant décisif.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je vois...Nous sommes un peu similaires quand on y réfléchit. Moi aussi j'habite une maison trop grande pour moi. J'ai vécu sur les économies de mes parents avec l'aide de la tante de mon amie. Maintenant je vis sur mes bourses scolaires, toujours seul.  
 **-Mai-** Moi qui pensais être seule dans ce cas, je ne sais pas si je dois compatir ou me sentir rassurée, héhéhé. ~

Mai me sourit, je fis de même. Nous avions un point en commun, le sort de nos parents. Même si je ne connaissais pas tous les détails les concernant, nous avions tous les deux la même situation. Tandis que Hakaze et Erika parlaient ensemble, elles furent interrompues par la jeune blonde qui reprit la parole.

 **-Mai-** Bien ! Je vais me changer, mes habits sont dégueulasses. Je vous prêterai une tenue les filles pour que vous puissiez vous changer aussi. Reisuke, je t'aurais bien prêté quelque chose également, mais je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver en jupe dans la rue ~ Allez, à tout de suite ~

Mai s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain de sa maison, verrouillant l'entrée de l'intérieur. Sa dernière remarque concernant les habits féminins m'avait un peu frustré, tandis que Hakaze et Erika semblaient en rire, m'imaginant dans une tenue féminine. Sans prêter attention à ces deux idiotes, je profitai de l'occasion pour inspecter d'avantage la maison. Après tout, pour savoir quelles étaient les intentions de Mai, il fallait d'abord que je définisse qui était Mai.  
Dans cette habitation, il n'y avait rien de particulier. La seule source de média présente était un ordinateur dont le clavier était recouvert par un calepin ouvert qui était couché au-dessus. Je ne voulus pas fouiller plus loin dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Je passai donc sans regarder le calepin et m'attardai sur les cadres postés sur les murs. Je passai devant chaque cadre, longeant le mur de l'habitat de Mai. Dans ces cadres se trouvaient des photos de Mai et d'autres personnes semblant un poil plus jeunes qu'elle. J'y reconnus Yugi Muto, le roi des jeux, tel que je l'avais vu dans les livres d'histoire du duel, mais il n'était pas le seul. Des tas de personnes, filles et garçons de physiques différents semblaient s'amuser sur les photos précieusement gardées par ma nouvelle amie. Ils devaient beaucoup s'apprécier, cela se voyait sur les photos. Cela me tira un sourire. Cela me rappelait un peu Kôsei, Masuda et Kenichiro, les amis d'Erika qui étaient devenus les miens. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans leur groupe, mais voir Erika sourire avec tout le monde me faisait du bien...Et je les aidais quand je pouvais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, longeant le mur , les photos, et repensant à mes expériences, je pénétrai sans m'en rendre compte dans la chambre de Mai. Elle était toute aussi sombre que les autres pièces de la bâtisse. La pièce était très peu meublée. Un lit une personne était placé au milieu de deux chevets , face à une grande armoire de la même couleur que les murs de la jeune femme. C'était un peu trop girly à mon goût mais cela rendait plutôt bien. Mais alors que je voulais sortir d'ici, me maudissant moi même d'avoir pénétré l'intimité de la jeune femme, je fus alerté par une étrange boîte verte sur le chevet de la femme. Je m'avançai doucement vers cette boite dont la clé était encore posée à l'intérieur.

Je tournai la clé, guidé par ma curiosité, pour au final faire une découverte surprenante. Lorsque la boîte s'ouvrit, j'y trouvai deux choses : Une pierre verdâtre, non, composée de nuances de bleu et de vert je dirais, ainsi qu'une carte de duel de montre tournée face verso. Prenant la pierre entre mes mains afin de l'inspecter d'avantage, mon cœur palpita tandis que je plongeai mon regard dans le bijou. Troublé, je retournai la carte de duel de monstre que j'avais laissé dans le mini coffre. Vierge, la carte était vierge. Je posai de nouveau mon regard sur cette pierre qui laissait en moi un sentiment de fascination mêlé à de la peur. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Mai provenant de derrière, je sursautai, laissant retomber la pierre et la carte au sol. Ramassant maladroitement les objets, je m'excusai tout aussi maladroitement à la femme.

 **-Reisuke-** Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas m'introduire ici ! Je n'ai pas fait attention et cette boite m'attirait , je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans ton intimité ou quoi que ce soit de malsain !  
 **-Mai-** Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'oeil pour reconnaître les hommes mal intentionnés, et ce n'est pas ton cas ~ Tu as donc trouvé « ça » n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu ce que c'est ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je n'en ai aucune idée...Je ne connais pas cette pierre, et la carte semble vierge...Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Mai ?  
 **-Mai-** Il est normal que tu ne puisses rien voir concernant cette carte. Elle est reliée à cette pierre qui appartenait autrefois à quelqu'un que j'appréciais. Nous avons tous les deux été victimes du pouvoir abominable de ce caillou. La pire abomination jamais créée.  
 **-Reisuke-** La pire abomination? Quel est son pouvoir, et pourquoi gardes-tu cela avec toi?  
 **-Mai-** Cette pierre ne provoque que le malheur, elle se sert de la faiblesse d'âme, propose de la puissance en échange d'une loyauté inébranlable, au final, tu deviens esclave de cette pierre qui te pousse à la rassasier en âmes...Tu y perds toute logique et toute rationalité. Je garde cette chose en souvenir des mauvais choix que j'ai fait, afin qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus jamais.  
 **-Reisuke-** Une pierre qui prend le contrôle de ton âme ? Serait-ce la même chose qu'avec Toratura, l'esprit d'Erika ?  
 **-Mai-** En quelques sortes...

Mai prit à son tour la pierre d'orichalque dans ses mains, laissant son regard se perdre dans le bleu de la pierre l'espace d'un instant. Je distinguai en elle un profond sentiment de mélancolie...Non, pas de mélancolie, de regret. C'était un regret profond qui était venu animer son regard faible et perdu. Ma nouvelle amie devait avoir vécu des tas de mauvaises choses pour finir perdue de la sorte. J'étais curieux de savoir jusqu'où cette histoire avait été portée pour laisser la femme dans cet état.  
Toujours perdue dans ses pensées la blonde ferma ses yeux, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'afficher cette face faible et fragile d'elle-même, elle reprit la parole à mon intention, se dévoilant un peu plus au passage.

 **-Mai-** Je...J'ai perdu les seuls amis que j'avais jamais eu à cause de cette pierre. Même lui...Même lui qui voulait m'aider je lui ai fait du mal...Jamais plus je ne pourrai me remontrer devant lui après tout ce qui a été fait, tout ce qui a été dit..S'il te plaît, Reisuke, ne laisse pas ton amie aller aussi profond dans les ténèbres que je ne l'ai été.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je ne la laisserai pas, je te le promets. Mais, Mai, tu sais...J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.  
 **-Mai-** Hm ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais...Tu sais. Si Erika venait à me faire du mal, jamais je ne pourrais lui en tenir rigueur. Je veux dire, si je m'acharne autant à rester auprès d'elle, c'est parce que je l'aime. Et quand on aime , on pardonne. Je suis sûr que cela doit être la même chose pour ton ami. Si il s'est tant démené pour t'aider, alors il est capable de te pardonner. Tu devrais retourner le voir quand tu en auras l'occasion, Mai.

Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent lorsque je lui déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur concernant ses regrets. Je pensais tout ce que je lui avais dit. Après tout, il n'y avait pas meilleure personne que moi pour me mettre à la place de l'homme s'étant acharné à vouloir le bonheur de mon amie, puisque j'étais exactement comme lui. J'étais certes, beaucoup moins courageux qu'il ne devait l'être, mais mes intentions étaient les mêmes.  
Devant mon assurance soudaine, les yeux choqués de Mai laissèrent place à un sourire franc qui me réchauffa le cœur. Elle reprit la parole, cette fois d'un ton beaucoup plus souple et décontracté , les yeux ravivés de cette lumière s'étant estompée durant notre dialogue.

 **-Mai-** Merci beaucoup, Reisuke. Tu as raison, en restant loin de lui, je dois certainement le faire souffrir. Je reprendrai contact avec lui lorsque notre histoire sera terminée, de ton côté, tâche de toujours rester fidèle à ta promesse ~ . Les filles sont parties se changer, je leur ai prêté quelques vêtements, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger?  
 **-Reisuke-** Non merci, je vais bouger un peu et essayer de voir où je pourrais trouver une source de Kan'Jiru. Nous sommes pile à l'époque où cette énergie est apparue, je vais investiguer un peu.  
 **-Mai-** Tu comptes sortir seul ? Tu ne connais rien ni personne ici, comment comptes-tu te débrouiller ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai des bons repères. Je ne me perds jamais héhé. Et puis, je suis l'homme du groupe, il faut bien que j'agisse un peu , autrement ma fierté en prendra un coup sec dans le visage.  
 **-Mai-** Franchement...Vous les garçons, vous êtes vraiment incompréhensibles. Laisse moi au moins te donner ceci alors.

Mai fouilla dans son armoire, elle en sortit une boite étroite mais longue qu'elle posa sur son lit. J'ouvris la boite et j'y trouvai une espèce de fouet couvert d'épines. Sceptique, je repris la parole , questionnant la femme.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de hobbys, Mai.  
 **-Mai-** Mais non idiot ! C'est un accessoire de cosplay de Dame Harpie ! C'est certes un accessoire de mode, mais tu peux te défendre avec. Tu crois vraiment que je sors seule sans aucune protection ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Tu ne pourrais pas te munir d'un taser plutôt ? Ca craint ça.  
 **-Mai-** J'aime mêler l'utile à l'agréable ~ Allez, pars avant que tes camarades ne sortent, je me charge de les retenir ici.

Je préparai en vitesse un sac, rassemblant quelques affaires, avant de sortir de chez Mai. J'avais emporté le fouet de Dame Harpie avec moi, ainsi que le disque de duel de la demoiselle et une bouteille d'eau. Je voulais mettre cette nuit à profit afin de récolter quelques indices sur le lieu et l'heure à laquelle nous pourrions récolter l'énergie ténébreuse convoitée par Soichiro Namatame.

Sortant de chez la femme, je me rendis compte que dehors, en plus du facteur nuit qui allait être gênant, j'allais être dérangé par un torrent tombant du ciel. Il pleuvait abondamment , rendant ma tâche beaucoup plus difficile. La pluie et l'obscurité ne faisaient pas bon ménage lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer des lieux qui étaient inconnus. Pourtant, je devais redoubler d'efforts afin de trouver d'où pouvait venir la quantité de Kan'jiru. Dévalant les rues les unes après les autres, j'inspectai différents aspects de la ville. Je retournai des cartons, des poubelles, à la recherche du moindre objet ou résidu suspect, sans réelle trouvaille. Je trouvai quelques cartes communes endommagées par la pluie, mais rien de vraiment concluant dans ma mission.

Ce fut non loin de la Kaiba Corporation que je vis quelque chose attirant mon attention. J'entendis le cri strident d'un jeune garçon au loin. Pensant à une agression, je courus dans la direction d'où venait le bruit que j'avais entendu. Sans me préoccuper des mes repères, je cherchai avant tout à savoir ce qu'était ce bruit étrange m'étant parvenu aux oreilles. Soudainement, je vis apparaître la cause de ce vacarme. Deux individus recouverts d'une capuche jaune semblant étanche passèrent à vive allure sous mes yeux. Je ne pus distinguer que leur couleur de cheveux à ces deux individus plutôt petits, respectivement bruns et verts de couleur.

J'étais désormais convaincu d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de suspect, ce que je cherchais de base. Ne voulant pas laisser passer l'occasion, je filai à mon tour pour rattraper les deux individus qui avaient une cadence plutôt rapide. Pourtant, courir après Erika était bien plus difficile, si bien que de ruelles en ruelles, je gagnai de l'avance. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course, le garçon aux cheveux vers qui portait le sac dérapa et tomba net dans la boue, laissant tomber le sac. Me voyant courir après lui, il ramassa le sac le plus rapidement possible , sans remarquer lorsqu'il reprit sa course qu'il avait fait tomber un des objets du sac. Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de cet objet, je le ramassai et abandonna ma course.

Cet objet était quelque chose que jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de contempler. C'était une sorte d'anneau formé d'un triangle au milieu duquel était formé une espèce d'oeil. Ce triangle était entouré par une broche formant un cercle reliant les trois pointes de la forme géométrique. A cette broche étaient suspendues quelques pointes en forme de cônes se laissant tomber sous le poids de l'apesanteur. Cet objet, semblait fait d'or. Etait-ce un bijou ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je rangeai donc simplement l'objet dans ma poche, décidant de questionner Mai à mon retour. J'avais trop peur de cet objet pour oser le porter.

Mais alors que je voulus rentrer chez Mai, je me rendis compte que cette course m'avait fait perdre mes repères. Je ne savais plus où j'étais et où je devais aller pour rentrer. Je ne distinguais plus la Kaiba Corp, je supposai donc que j'étais bien loin de chez Mai. Sans vraiment trouver une solution, je pris le risque de m'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'égarement et pris une direction en me reposant sur le facteur chance.  
Marchant dans les rues sombres et humides de Domino City, je cherchais mon chemin désespérément. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'eus cependant une surprise. Quelque chose arriva vers moi à toute allure, cela me semblait être une moto. Lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en effet de ce type de véhicule, je n'eus qu'une seconde à peine pour me jeter au sol éviter de me faire percuter. Couché au sol, j'entendis le cyclomoteur s'arrêter plus loin. Je me relevai péniblement tandis que le conducteur qui avait l'air de bonne foi revint s'assurer de mon état.

 **-James-** Eh le jeune ! Rien de cassé !?

L'homme s'avança vers moi. Il semblait d'âge avancé, une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Il était un homme blond aux traits épais. Il possédait deux grands yeux vertes soulignés par d'épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un regard assez déroutant. En me regardant, il posa sa main assez large sur son menton mal rasé, avant de prendre la parole d'un air désolé.

 **-James-** Je suis désolé pour cet accident, je ne t'avais pas vu avec la pluie et l'obscurité, et puis, j'étais parti chercher un gâteau aux fraises pour ma femme qui a des drôles d'envie depuis sa dernière grossesse, donc j'étais pressé...Je ne me suis même pas présenté d'ailleurs. Je m'appelle James. James Leocaser. Et toi tu es ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Reisuke, Yamada Reisuke. Vous êtes étranger ?  
 **-James-** Oui, mes grands parents sont des immigrés australiens, donc j'ai gardé un petit côté anglais hahaha ! Mais dis moi, que fais-tu ici garçon ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je devais me rendre chez une amie, mais je me suis perdu en route, donc je cherche mon chemin.  
 **-James-** Si ce n'est que ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! Je veux me faire pardonner pour cet incident, laisse moi donc te raccompagner ! Où habite ton amie ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Hm...Si vous pouviez me déposer à la Kaiba Corporation, cela serait suffisant.  
 **-James-** Hahaha ! Qu'à cela ne tienne garçon ! Prépare toi à voir la légende vivante qu'est James Leocaser à bord d'une moto !

L'homme enfourcha sa moto tandis que je me positionnai à l'arrière. Il me demanda si j'étais bien installé, et lorsque je lui répondis que oui, il démarra à vivre allure vers la Kaiba Corporation. Nous enchaînions les quelques rues sombres et humides de la ville tandis que le rire assuré de l'homme retentit avec notre passage. Il me cria un « J'ai hâte que mon petit Christophe monte à son tour sur une moto ». Cela me fit sourire, de voir cet adulte qui avait encore la flamme de la jeunesse dans son cœur.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à la Kaiba Corporation. L'homme semblait satisfait à l'idée d'avoir réparé les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Il me salua et repartit d'où il venait. Le facteur chance m'avait décidément bien aidé ce soir, puisque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je regagnai les quartiers de Mai, ma trouvaille en poche.  
Lorsque la femme me laissa entrer, la première chose que je fis fut de m'assurer que tous mes effets n'avaient pas pris l'eau à travers le sac. Par chance, tout était sec. Mai me dit d'attendre dans le vestibule tandis qu'elle alla me chercher une serviette afin que je m'essuie au moins les cheveux. Erika quant à elle, se mit en tête de me sécher le corps au sèche cheveux, qui, selon Mai, n'avait même pas assez de puissance pour faire son job. Hakaze et Erika s'étaient toutes les deux changées. Sur les conseils de Mai, elles n'avaient enfilé qu'un tee-shirt et un short, pour être plus à l'aise dans l'effort. Je compris alors ce que voulait dire Mai par allier l'utile à l'agréable, puisque les jeunes femmes étaient ravissantes.

Lorsque finalement je fus ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins dégoulinant, on me laissa m'installer à table et ainsi, je pus sortir mon bijou de son sac, le montrant aux jeunes femmes qui eurent à trois la même réaction de choc. Mai, qui fut la plus choquée du groupe, prit la parole , inquiète.

 **-Mai-** Mais c'est...L'anneau du millénium ?  
 **-Hakaze-** L'anneau du millénium ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Qu'est-ce ?  
 **-Mai-** Je n'en sais pas grand chose, mais il est étroitement lié au jeu des ombres et à la perte d'âmes, je sais à qui il appartient d'ailleurs.  
 **-Erika-** Qui en est le propriétaire alors ?  
 **-Mai-** Bakura, Ryou Bakura, un duelliste comme nous. Il a participé à l'un des derniers tournois que j'ai fait, celui de Batailleville, il a fait top 8 comme moi, il s'est qualifié en ne battant qu'un seul duelliste et en gagnant 5 cartes du duelliste en question. C'est un garçon étrange à la personnalité confuse.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je vois, nous devrions peut-être directement trouver Bakura, non ? Pour lui rendre son objet et obtenir des explications.  
 **-Mai-** Je ne vous le conseille pas, une fois impliqué dans un duel des ténèbres , impossible de faire machine arrière.  
 **-Hakaze-** Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous voulons récupérer du Kan'Jiru, nous devons nous approcher le plus possible des ténèbres.

Mai baissa le regard. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, portant son regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle le fit d'un air désolé. Son visage peu à peu éclairé par la lumière du petit matin qui arrivait tranquillement semblait attristé, mais le jugement de la jeune femme était sans appel.

 **-Mai-**... Je suis désolée, mais je m'arrête ici pour ma part, je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience que j'ai eu avec le jeu des ombres infligé par Marik. C'est au dessus de mes forces...

Je sentis comme une faiblesse dans la voix de Mai. Pour toute réponse, je me levai et m'approchai d'elle, je m'accroupis, pour arriver à son niveau, elle qui était assise. Devant une Erika qui gonfla les joues par frustration, je repris la parole d'un ton doux envers notre amie la blonde. Je devais la rassurer quoiqu'il arrivait, elle qui était notre seule alliée à cette époque.

 **-Reisuke-** Très bien, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est avec cet anneau. Une fois cela fait , nous reviendrons te tenir au courant, en attendant de ton côté, prends soin de toi et attends notre retour, nous mènerons des opérations une fois que l'on en saura plus.  
 **-Mai-** ...Oui. Je me renseignerai sur le Kan'Jiru de mon côté alors..  
 **-Reisuke-** Parfait.

Je fis un sourire à la jeune fille et me levai, regardant par la fenêtre le temps dehors, le jour s'était levé. Il devait encore être tôt cependant. C'était ma seconde nuit blanche, je n'avais pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures. Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette vitalité, mais aucun signe de fatigue ne pesait sur moi...Je ne condamnai cependant pas cette endurance soudaine, puisqu'elle m'était bien utile pour mon voyage. Sans m'en préoccuper, je me tournai de nouveau vers mon groupe afin de donner les directives du jour.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, l'objectif du jour est donc d'une part de se renseigner sur le Kan'Jiru, d'autre part de trouver Bakura. Prêtes les filles ?  
 **-Mai Erika et Hakaze-** C'est parti !

Notre réelle alliance débuta sur cette double mission. Mai devait chercher des informations de son côté sur le Kan'Jiru tandis que nous devions directement questionner Bakura à propos de son anneau du millénium qui semblait tout aussi proche des ombres que ne l'était notre objectif. Moi et mes amies sortîmes de la maison de la jeune blonde afin de nous hâter dans les rues de Domino à la recherche de Bakura. Cependant, lorsque eûmes traversé quelques rues, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke, ton sac...  
 **-Reisuke-** Huh... ?

En regardant mon sac, je constatai qu'il luisait d'une lumière étrange. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, mais la lumière jaune se fit de plus en plus intense jusqu'à m'aveugler totalement. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'étrange en moi, comme si j'étais absorbé par quelque chose, alors que je dus mettre mon bras devant mon visage et fermer mes yeux, afin d'éviter de me faire aveugler par cette étrange lumière.  
Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, je constatai que j'avais été transporté ailleurs. Il faisait chaud, bien plus chaud qu'à Domino City. Je ne pouvais pas tout distinguer, j'étais encore ébloui par la lumière éclatante d'il y a quelques secondes, mais là où j'étais désormais, il semblait faire nuit.

Regagnant peu à peu ma vision, je distinguai du sable à perte de vue, comme si nous étions dans un désert. Passer de Domino City en début de journée à une nuit dans le désert ne me semblait pas rassurant. Aussi, la première chose que je fis fus de chercher après mes partenaires. Je les trouvai à quelques mètres de moi, elles avaient toutes deux perdu connaissance. Les secouant un peu, je tentai de les faire reprendre leurs esprits, avec difficulté, Erika avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd après tout. J'arrivai à mon objectif au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Hakaze fut la première à se lever et à poser des questions alors qu'Erika dormait encore.

 **-Erika-** Nyaaaaah Il fait chaud...Rei-Chan laisse moi dormir...  
 **-Hakaze-** ….Reisuke, où sommes nous ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je n'en sais rien du tout...

Réfléchissant à la situation, j'essayais de remettre en ordre toutes les pièces nous ayant conduit ici. La lumière qui brillait dans mon sac devait provenir d'un objet. Au vu de la couleur, il devait s'agir de l'anneau du millénium. Qu'avait donc fait l'anneau du millénium...Etait-ce une hallucination ? Un voyage dans l'espace, dans le temps ? Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, ce fut Hakaze qui prit la parole d'un ton pessimiste.

 **-Hakaze-** Egypte...Nous sommes en Egypte...

Notre aventure allait prendre une drôle de tournure, tandis que fûmes transportés contre contre notre gré dans ce qui semblait être l'Egypte Ancienne.


	10. La nuit où tout bascula

Cette nuit dégagée sortant de nulle part , ce sable étendu à perte de vue...Tout ce qui était de Domino City n'existait pas ici...Il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation ici. Tout ce que l'on voyait c'était du sable, du sable, et encore du sable. La chaleur était prenante, étouffante même. La seule source de lumière dans ce désert ténébreux était cette pleine lune qui brillait dans ce ciel dégagé, accompagnée par les étoiles du soir. Hakaze prit la parole, d'un ton clairement inquiet. Atterrir ici ne faisait sûrement pas partie de ses plans.  
 **-Hakaze-** Egypte...Nous sommes en Egypte...Je le sais grâce à Athéna.  
 **-Reisuke-** Athéna ? Elle nous a suivi ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Athéna est toujours présente, elle est ma gardienne depuis toujours.  
 **-Erika-** Il me semble que moi aussi je connais Toratura depuis toujours...Bien qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal que de bien.  
 **-Hakaze-** Bien, je suppose que dans ces circonstances, nous n'avons pas le choix ~

Hakaze s'avança légèrement et nous fit signe de ne pas la suivre. Nous restâmes donc devant elle sans sourciller. Elle se tourna vers nous et fit quelques pas en arrière en ne nous quittant pas du regard. Une fois qu'elle fut à une distance suffisante pour elle, elle sourit, puis ferma les yeux.  
Alors que je me demandai ce que faisait la jeune femme, je la vis scintiller d'un seul coup comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle brillait d'une éclatante lumière composée de jaune et de blanc qui m'aveugla en une fraction de secondes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux, mais Hakaze semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait donc je n'intervins pas.  
La lumière se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement écartée, je pus distinguer une majestueuse et grande jeune femme, toute de blanc vêtue, arborant un sceptre de la même couleur. Sa longue chevelure blanche flottait hors de son casque de la même couleur, faisant des allers et venus au grès de la faible brise qui soufflait dans le désert du soir. La jeune femme prit position derrière Hakaze, me laissant la reconnaître. C'était Athéna, Athéna le monstre de duel, l'esprit d'Hakaze. C'était la première fois que je rencontrai Athéna hors de sa carte, et pour être honnête, cela me choqua un peu. Je reculai d'un ou deux pas tandis que l'esprit du duel me regardait de sa hauteur supérieure à la mienne. En voyant ma réaction , elle sourit et prit la parole.

 **-Athena-** N'ayez craintes, jeunes humains, je ne suis pas hostile. Je suis Athéna, gardienne de Hakaze Namatame, ma maîtresse en ce monde.  
 **-Reisuke-** Je m'appelle Reisuke, Yamada Reisuke...Vous êtes impressionnante, Athéna.  
 **-Erika-** Je suis Erika. Merci de m'aider pour mon problème.  
 **-Athéna-** Tu me remercieras plus tard, la menace arrive, regarde l'état dans lequel se trouve cet anneau jeune fille.

Sur l'invitation d'Athéna nous regardâmes l'anneau du millénium tous ensemble. Le bijou brillait d'un éclat qui nous glaça le sang à tous. C'était donc bien cet objet qui nous avait transporté ici, dans ce monde à mille lieux de Domino City. J'observai plus attentivement l'objet. Ses pointes qui d'habitude étaient plongées vers le sol, semblaient être attirées par quelque chose à l'est de notre position. Lorsque nous regardions la direction dans laquelle les cônes de l'anneau pointaient, on y distinguait au loin une sorte de palais. Un royaume qui semblait à une ou deux heures de marche de nous, mais que l'on pouvait voir d'ici. Athéna, qui semblait savoir beaucoup plus de choses que nous sur notre situation actuelle, reprit la parole avec plus de sérieux et de solennité dans sa voix.

 **-Athéna-** La menace arrive. Jeune maîtresse, je vais rentrer à l'intérieur. Il serait dommage que notre ennemi sache pour moi. Je sortirai dès que votre vie sera en danger.  
 **-Hakaze-** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Athéna, nous sommes amies.

Athéna sourit à la jeune fille. Elle murmura un « les mêmes » qui se fondit dans l'atmosphère en même temps que l'esprit du duel retournait dans l'esprit de son propriétaire. Erika aussi était en alerte. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient ressentir quelque chose que moi-même je ne pouvais pas voir ou entendre. Etait-ce parce que je ne possédais pas d'esprit du duel que j'étais aussi peu sensible aux signes alentours ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver réponse à ma question que l'on entendit un bruit au loin. Ce bruit que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître se rapprochait de plus en plus de notre point actuel, telle une menace rapide et inévitable. Au fur et à mesure que la menace se rapprochait, nous pouvions distinguer de plus en plus la nature de ce bruit. C'était comme un cheval qui galopait dans le sable du désert. Nous le vîmes d'ailleurs arriver à vive allure, ce cheval noir qui galopait vers nous. Aucun doute possible, c'était un ennemi. La bête était bien trop lugubre pour être une alliée. Elle nous regardait de ses grands yeux rouges brillants tandis que son cavalier descendit face à nous.

Il était un jeune homme qui semblait avoir notre âge. Ses cheveux grisâtres nous empêchaient de distinguer son expression, ne nous laissant voir que son corps de teint mat recouvert par un habit egyptien déchiré et sale de couleur rouge et jaune. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers nous, nous pûmes distinguer son visage. Deux grands yeux mauves bourrés de haine soulignés par une balafre parcourant les deux tiers de son visage. On ne pouvait s'y tromper, cet homme inconnu de nos registres était un criminel. Il nous fit face, nous dévisageant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il nous voulait, mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, tout fut éclairci par ces mots hostiles.

 **-Bakura-** Tiens tiens, voyez donc ce que je pêche. Je ne retrouve pas seulement mon dû, mais aussi trois crétins sortis de nulle part avec des habits douteux. Et dire que ce sont ces trois abrutis qui avaient mon objet dans le futur.  
 **-Reisuke-** Qui...Qui es-tu!? De quoi parles-tu ?  
 **-Bakura-** Et bien évidemment,cet avorton ne me connaît pas. Je suis Bakura. Je viens du village de Kul Elna, et il se trouve que cet anneau que tu tiens entre tes mains est ma propriété.  
 **-Erika-** Bakura !? Nous te cherchions ! Nous avons des questions à te poser !  
 **-Bakura-** Ah des questions ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des mioches. Rendez-moi cet anneau et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.  
 **-Hakaze-** Tant que nous avons cet anneau, c'est nous qui négocions ! Tu ferais bien d'obéir si tu ne veux pas que cet anneau soit détruit !  
 **-Bakura-** Négocie avec ça alors ! Diabound !

Tandis que le jeune homme s'énervait face à notre désobéissance, l'atmosphère autour de lui et nous changea radicalement. La pression atmosphérique devint plus importante, transformant cette légère brise en vent assez violent. Tandis que la cape de l'homme flottait au gré de cette nouvelle source de mouvement, une aura violette émana du hors-la-loi. Cette puissance vira au noir, et explosa dans un hurlement de rage de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux grisâtres, provoquant un épais nuage de fumée noir qui obstrua totalement notre vision. Hakaze se mit en garde, Erika fit de même  
Nous entendîmes un rugissement provenant du nuage. Cela nous glaça le sang à tous, si bien que lorsque l'épais écran de fumée se dissipa, nous nous attendîmes tous à voir ce monstre. Un énorme monstre grisâtre se tenait à côté du criminel. Le monstre à l'allure sinistre dégageait une aura ténébreuse que je ne pouvais pas cerner. Le colosse à la queue de serpent semblait incroyablement puissant, tandis que son propriétaire ne semblait avoir aucune pitié. Athéna ne pouvait pas vaincre un tel monstre...C'était impossible...

 **-Bakura-** Hahahaha...Voila qui devient intéressant. Diabound, anéantis ces misérables vermines !

Le monstre ne se laissa pas désirer et se jeta sur nous, utilisant sa queue de serpent pour nous espérer nous envoyer valser au loin. Hakaze se jeta la tête la première dans la bataille, sous nos regards choqués à moi et Erika. Alors que Bakura, le criminel jubilait à l'idée de voir Hakaze se faire écraser par Athéna, la jeune femme brilla intensément comme elle l'avait fait quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, laissant apparaître une fois de plus la guerrière qui attaqua le monstre de par son sceptre.  
La surprise avait fait son effet, puisque l'attaque d'Athéna avait amoché le Diabound et son propriétaire. Nous comprîmes alors que les dégâts sur un esprit du duel avaient les mêmes conséquences sur son propriétaire ici.  
Le bandit nous regarda d'un air agacé , il n'avait pas aimé cette attaque surprise. Il reprit de plus belle en lançant une nouvelle fois son monstre à l'attaque, déclarant ainsi le match entre Athéna et le Diabound. Athéna esquiva les attaques du monstre , profitant du contrecoup du recul afin de propulser des ondes d'énergies blanchâtres qui percutèrent le monstre de plein fouet. Mais alors qu'Athéna avait pris l'avantage, le monstre ténébreux avait profité du nuage de sable soulevé par l'onde de choc pour disparaître dans les ténèbres et réapparaître par derrière, assénant un coup de griffe qui entailla profondément le dos de l'esprit duel. Hakaze ressentit le coup également, si bien que les cris féminins des deux femmes résonnèrent à l'unissons pour agrémenter cette nuit marquée par les ténèbres. Je me ruai vers Hakaze, voulant m'assurer de son état, tandis que Bakura jubilait face à la tournure des choses.

 **-Reisuke-** Oi, Hakaze ! Tiens le coup !  
 **-Hakaze-** Argh...Je...Je ne comprends pas...Athéna. On n'a jamais eu affaire à ce genre de choses auparavant...Pourquoi ici rien ne se passe comme prévu...  
 **-Athéna-** C'est différent, ici c'est une bataille d'esprit du duel, une bataille à mort pour être exacte, le propriétaire du monstre comme le monstre doivent être unis et coordonnés , autrement, aucune de nous deux n'en sortira vivante, Jeune maîtresse.  
 **-Hakaze-** Ok...Pousse toi Reisuke. Athéna, on va donner tout ce qu'on a.  
 **-Bakura-** Tiens donc, la petite peut encore se relever ? Tu ne fais pas le poids, gamine.  
 **-Hakaze-** Je ne te donne pas le droit de m'appeler gamine !

Hakaze, irritée par l'appellation que lui avait donné Bakura, fit un mouvement coordonné avec celui de son esprit. Cette coordination rendit Athéna si rapide qu'elle put se ruer sur le monstre et lui plante son sceptre directement dans le corps. Bakura ne put rien faire face à l'attaque, il hurla de douleur à son tour tandis que son esprit du duel retira le sceptre dans son corps avant de le lancer plus loin, sous le regard agacé de Hakaze qui reprit la parole d'un ton sec.

 **-Hakaze-** Il n'y a que « lui » qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça !  
 **-Bakura-** Toi...Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Diabound ! Occupe toi de cette fille !

Le Diabound se jeta de nouveau sur Athéna en passant par les ombres. Arrivé près d'Athéna, il cracha une salve de venin que la guerrière réussit à esquiver, profitant de la confusion pour récupérer son sceptre au loin. Cependant, dans l'engouement du combat, le Diabound ne se contrôla plus et projeta des salves de venin dans tous les sens, cherchant à atteindre Athéna qui possédait une vitesse et une endurance formidable. Nous dûmes, moi Erika et Hakaze, nous jeter contre le sol pour éviter les salves. Je fus néanmoins surpris par la suite des évènements.  
L'attaque du diabound était incontrôlable, il continuait à cracher des salves tout en manquant sa cible, énervant d'avantage son propriétaire qui entra dans une rage folle. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter les dommages collatéraux du combat, mais je fus au final pris par surprise par une traînée de venin se dirigeant vers moi. Je fermai les yeux, sachant ce qui allait arriver lorsque la menace me toucherait, mais alors que j'entendis le bruit du choc, je ne sentis rien sur moi.  
J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et me retournai vers ce qui aurait du me causer des dégâts sévères, mais tout ce que j'y vis, ce fut Erika. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux décolorés, comme lorsque Toratura prenait le contrôle. J'avais encore échoué, échoué à protéger Erika de cette haine qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Elle était désormais face à Bakura et le Diabound, aux côtés d'Athéna, mais pour combien de temps...

 **-Erika-** Tu regretteras de t'en être pris à Rei-Chan ! Toratura ! Occupe toi de ce Diabound !  
 **-Hakaze-** Athéna, joins toi à elle !

Athéna s'approcha rapidement du Diabound , utilisant son sceptre pour générer une lumière éclatante qui aveugla instantanément l'esprit de l'ombre. De cette lumière surgit Toratura qui se rua avec puissance sur le Diabound qui ne pouvait plus se cacher dans aucune ombre alentour. Je vis le monstre se faire propulser au loin, sous l'oeil intéressé de son propriétaire qui regardait désormais Erika avec des yeux de prédateur. Je compris alors ses intentions bien avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 **-Bakura-** Diabound ! Accapare toi de la gamine ! Son monstre m'intéresse !  
 **-Hakaze-** Athéna ne le laisse pas faire !

Le Diabound se rua de nouveau sur nous, cette fois visant Erika. Toratura et Athéna se ruèrent sur lui afin de l'arrêter, mais le colosse à tête de serpent disparut dans l'ombre , évitant ainsi l'attaque des deux esprits du duel qui se neutralisèrent mutuellement. Athéna, affolée, tenta de rattraper l'ombre, mais il était trop tard. Le monstre du hors-la-loi avait déjà attrapé mon amie, la ramenant auprès de son propriétaire. Les cheveux d'Erika rattrapèrent leur couleur d'origine, tandis que Toratura disparut en émettant un grognement de frustration. Bakura reprit la parole, d'un air satisfait et provocateur.

 **-Bakura-** J'arriverai à lire vos mouvements désormais. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ait les cartes en main. Donnez moi l'anneau du millénium et je vous laisserai la vie sauve. Par contre, j'emporte cette gamine. Elle me sera d'une très grande utilité...En sacrifice à mon Diabound.  
 **-Erika-** Rei...Chan...Fuis...

Huh... ? Erika...Erika...Etait en danger...Et...Et elle me disait de fuir.. ? Même dans une situation pareille, elle pensait encore à ma survie avant la sienne... ? Il avait clairement dit ce qu'il allait lui faire, il allait l'offrir en sacrifice...Et malgré tout...Elle me trouvait trop faible pour me demander de l'aide...Non...Pourquoi...Pourquoi suis-je aussi impuissant...Pourquoi...Pourquoi ne puis-je pas protéger ce à quoi je tiens...Pourquoi...Pourquoi n'ai-je pas un esprit du duel putain !

 **-?-** Mais je suis là moi, Reisuke.  
 **-Reisuke-** H...Huh... ? Qui...Qui es-tu... ?  
 **-?-** Tu ne me vois pas, mais je suis avec toi depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je peux t'aider à récupérer ce qui est cher à tes yeux, fais moi confiance...

 **-Reisuke-** Lâche la.  
 **-Bakura-** Huh ? Ce n'est pas toi qui négocie, microbe. Donne moi l'anneau si tu veux vivre.  
 **-Reisuke-** Tss. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je t'ai dit de la lâcher espèce de bouffon des sables ! Tu vas payer tout le mal que tu lui as fait ! De la force ! De la force ! De la force ! De la force ! Je libère le sceau de mon esprit ! Empare toi de mon énergie, esprit du duel des six serpents venimeux !  
 **-Bakura-** ...Huh... ?  
 **-Reisuke-** LIBERE TA PUISSANCE , ANANTA LE DRAGON MALÉFIQUE !

|* Changement de point de vue de narration. Dès à présent, je raconterai toute l'histoire selon le point de vue d'Erika. *|

Alors que ma position était délicate, je ressentis quelque chose d'horrible provenant de Rei-Chan. Lorsqu'il me vit dans cette posture, je sentis un tourment intense à l'intérieur de lui même. Il s'agenouilla , se maudissant pour son impuissance...Mais alors que je pensais que c'était la fin pour moi, je le vis se parler à lui même, comme si quelqu'un d'autre était dans son esprit. Je compris à ce moment ce qu'il se passait...Rei-Chan...Possédait également un esprit du duel...

Lorsqu'il libéra la puissance de son monstre, il lâcha son incantation comme un cri marqué par l'horreur et la douleur. Son hurlement était si fort que sa voix fut cassée par ce qu'il cria. Une sombre aura encore plus abominable que celle m'entourant moi ou le Diabound. Mon ami lâcha un énorme cri de douleur qui résonna dans la nuit du désert. On aurait pu croire qu'un meurtre venait de se produire, tellement le cri fut atroce. Hakaze était choquée par la tournure des évènements. Nous regardâmes toutes les deux Rei-Chan avec stupeur tandis qu'il changeait d'apparence sous nos yeux.

Les cheveux de mon partenaire poussèrent à une vitesse folle. Son regard sincère et rassurant fut peu à peu dépossédé de sa lumière naturelle pour ne laisser place qu'à deux grands yeux rouges dont l'humanité avait été rongée par la folie. Son aura bienveillante avait tout bonnement disparu, ne laissant qu'un profond sentiment d'insécurité et de menace planer dans les alentours. L'homme que je connaissais avait disparu, ce n'était plus Reisuke qui était devant moi.  
Tandis que Bakura semblait surpris par la tournure des évènements, un serpent marron étrange et colossal, composé de six têtes toutes différentes les unes des autres sortit de terre pour s'élever majestueusement derrière celui qui était il y a dix minutes encore mon allié le plus solide. Sa présence seule suffisait à me terroriser d'avantage par rapport à celle du Diabound. Par ma faute, nous venions de réveiller des ténèbres encore plus sombres que les ténèbres incrustées en moi...  
Tout ça...Tout ça était ma faute...Alors que j'étais censée...

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta, Anéantis cette larve.

Tandis que je me lamentais, Rei-Chan avait déjà entamé sa contre attaque. Le serpent se cacha sous terre avant de ressortir rapidement sous le Diabound , son propriétaire et moi, nous propulsant tous les trois dans les airs. Tandis que Bakura fut rattrapé par son monstre, ce fut Rei-Chan en personne qui bondit et me rattrapa au vol, nous laissant atterrir tous les deux dans l'épais parterre de sable qui jonchait le désert. Mon partenaire me reposa en silence et reprit la bataille qu'il avait entamé. Il ordonna une fois de plus à son serpent de se ruer sur l'autre monstre, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hakaze et les miens. Bakura tenta de repousser l'attaque par des salves de venin, mais Ananta les absorbait pour en ressortir encore plus vigoureux. Le voleur joua sa dernière carte. Il lança un assaut final avec son diabound que Rei-Chan repoussa facilement, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif. Le hors-la-loi n'avait lancé cette attaque que dans le but de récupérer l'anneau du millénium qui était tombé pendant la bataille.

Pour dernière action, Bakura dégagea son monstre qui était enseveli petit à petit par les six têtes du serpent de Rei-Chan, avant de prendre la fuite face au jeune homme ténébreux. Il jura que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient, mais Rei-Chan comme nous autres sachions que tout cela n'était que paroles en l'air. Le combat était terminé. Malgré les manières utilisées par Rei-Chan, j'imaginai que tout comme moi, une fois le combat terminé, il retrouverait son était normal. Je m'avançai donc timidement vers lui afin de le remercier d'avoir risqué sa vie pour moi.

 **-Erika-** Rei...Rei-Chan...Merci pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai eu si peur que je-

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me fit un signe de main qui me fit me taire. Il se tourna vers moi, et à ce moment précis, je fus pétrifiée par le regard qu'il me lança à ce moment là. Ses yeux n'avaient pas regagné leur lumière habituelle, au contraire. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte au moment où Reisuke eut posé le sien sur ma personne. Il afficha un air impassible empli de ténèbres, reprenant la parole d'un ton encore plus hostile qu'il n'avait contre Bakura.

 **-Reisuke-** A partir de maintenant, je fais cavalier seul. Débrouillez vous pour rentrer à votre époque. J'irai chercher le Kan'jiru moi même. Je répandrai le chaos à cette époque, et je vais faire regretter ces pauvres fous d'avoir rencontré un Yamada dans leur vie.

Sans que je ne puisse articuler le moindre mot en guise de protestation, Reisuke monta sur son reptile et lui ordonna de partir vers l'est, en direction du palais du royaume d'Egypte. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait , mais j'étais bien trop faible pour pouvoir agir ou empêcher les choses de se produire...Hakaze , elle, était attristée par ce changement de situation. Elle ne semblait pas plus choquée qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, mais elle était plutôt triste.

Où était Reisuke...Où était passé le Reisuke que je connaissais, qui risquait tout pour quelqu'un qu'il aime, qui était prêt à tout pour changer les choses...Pourquoi cela avait-il fini de la sorte... ?  
Tout...Tout était de ma faute...L'origine de chaos...C'était moi...Qui était à l'origine de ce chaos...Je voulais simplement qu'il soit heureux...Et j'avais fait le contraire...Tout était de ma faute...

Je lançai un cri désespéré au ciel...J'étais en peine...Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer, une personne arriva, nous la repérions au bruit du galop de son cheval, était-ce de nouveau le bandit qui venait de partir ? Non, je ne sentais aucune menace venant de cette présence, et Toratura avait une bonne intuition.

Nous vîmes que ce n'était en effet pas le cas lorsque la personne se rapprocha. En effet, lorsque le cheval s'arrêta à côté de nous, nous pûmes distinguer le cavalier qui était sur la bête. Ce cavalier était une cavalière aux cheveux blancs comme neige, ne dégageant aucune once de jeune fille fine et élancée respirait la gentillesse et la pureté. Elle nous fixa de ses grands yeux bleus qui restèrent surpris devant notre présence. Elle prit la parole d'un ton hostile, mais qui au fond ne cachait aucune animosité.

 **-Kisara-** Qui êtes-vous !? Que faites-vous ici !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je...Nous nous sommes retrouvées piégées ici.  
 **-Kisara-** C'est dangereux ici, des gens malintentionnés arrivent ! Partez d'ici, évacuez les lieux avant de vous faire prendre au piège !  
 **-Erika-** Nous n'avons aucun moyen rapide pour bouger, que faisons nous Hakaze !?

La jeune femme me répondit par un silence. Elle passa sa main sur son menton, réfléchissant aux éventuels scénarios possibles suite à la menace ennemie à l'approche...Et elle prit une décision en conséquence. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, ce fit pour prendre la parole d'un ton solennel, afin de me dire exactement les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre de la part de mon amie.

 **-Hakaze-** Il n'y a pas trois places sur le cheval, pars avec cette jeune femme, je m'occupe des personnes qui arrivent. Nous nous rejoindrons plus tard.  
 **-Erika-** Mais...C'est dangereux pour toi aussi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser là !  
 **-Hakaze-** Erika. Je vous accompagne ici. Ma mission est de faire en sorte de vous ramener tous les deux sains et saufs à notre époque. Laisse moi remplir ma mission. Je ne pourrai jamais paraître devant « lui » si je ne réussis pas aujourd'hui. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, Athéna reste à mes côtés, ensemble nous pouvons vaincre n'importe qui.  
 **-Erika-** …Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons...  
 **-Hakaze-** Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a pas que toi que je veux revoir. Il y a quelqu'un qui attend que je me dépasse et que je rentre en héroïne héhé. Allez, file.

J'acquiesçai avec tristesse. C'était une décision difficile à prendre et mettre en œuvre, mais elle devait être prise. Je montai avec difficulté sur le cheval, c'était la première fois que je chevauchais une monture mais j'y arrivais tant bien que mal. Je me tins à la taille de la jeune fille, prêt à prendre la route. Une fois que j'eus donné la confirmation à l'inconnue, elle ordonna à son cheval de partir au galop et nous filâmes ensemble à vivre allure. Me retournant vers Hakaze, lui lançant un dernier regard, je priai pour que rien ne lui arrive jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre...

Sois forte...Hakaze...


	11. Comprendre et Pardonner

Sur le cheval galopant dans le sable fin d'Egypte , j'étais inquiète, inquiète et mal à l'aise face à cette situation à laquelle nous faisions face. Hakaze était restée en arrière, sachant la menace l'approchant...Elle avait fait ça pour moi...Nous ne nous connaissions même pas, et elle prenait le risque de se sacrifier pour moi...Et de son côté, Rei-Chan venait de sombrer dans des ténèbres bien plus intenses que moi pour mon bien être...  
Mais pourquoi...Pourquoi dois-je avoir ce genre de personnes qui tiennent à moi dans mon entourage... ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...Ma tante...Elle ne m'avait pas dit que tout cela allait prendre cette tournure...Pourquoi tout le monde était en train de souffrir à cause de moi... ? Pourquoi tout le monde devait me supporter, moi qui était le fardeau de l'équipe... ?  
Je me maudis...M'insultant de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Toratura existait ? Pourquoi elle m'avait choisi moi ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de répandre le désastre autour d'elle... ? Je...Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie... ?

 **-Kisara-** N'aie aucune crainte, jeune fille. Je peux t'aider.

Je fus interrompue par la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui avait apparemment deviné mes pensées sans même voir mon visage ou m'entendre parler. J'étais stupéfaite. Je ne pus lâcher que quelques mots dont le son se perdit dans la nuit.

 **-Erika-** Huh ? Comment...Comment sais-tu ça ?  
 **-Kisara-** J'ai entendu les lamentations de ton cœur, j'ai le pouvoir de voir certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas voir habituellement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

La fille me paraissait sincère. Tandis que nous étions toutes les deux sur son cheval, je me laissai porter par les évènements, curieuse de savoir comment la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme neige pensait pouvoir m'aider. Après tout, Soichiro Namatame l'avait dit, nous cherchions l'énergie la plus ténébreuse qu'il existait...Comment la pureté de Kisara aurait pu m'aider à vaincre une énergie composée d'ombre...  
Alors que je me torturait l'esprit, le cheval s'arrêta. La jeune fille descendit de sa monture et m'invita à faire de même. Tandis que mon esprit était toujours meurtri par la peur et l'inquiétude, mon aide improvisée reprit la parole d'un ton enjoué , d'une voix marqué par la gentillesse la plus profonde.

 **-Kisara-** Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Kisara. Je suis une jeune fille comme toutes les autres. J'habite ici, dans ce coin reculé du désert où les bandits de Kul Elna ne peuvent m'attraper. Enchantée, Erika-Chan !

Je fus interloquée par le fait que Kisara connaissait mon prénom. Elle me tendit la main pour me saluer formellement. Sans penser aux conséquences, je lui serrai la main à mon tour, me présentant dignement à elle. Elle me sourit, reprenant la conversation de sa gentillesse naturelle.

 **-Kisara-** Bien, Erika, je vais te révéler des secrets sur ton esprit du duel. Maudire Toratura n'est pas une solution. Ne crée pas un mur entre toi et elle. Vous pouvez devenir amies si vous vous entraidez mutuellement. Toratura a un passé difficile, c'est aussi à toi de faire le premier pas vers elle pour créer une alliance.  
 **-Erika-** Comment ...Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Toratura... ?

Kisara lâcha un soupir très féminin et rafraichissant, me laissant réaliser la pureté de son aura. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle semblait posséder en elle quelque chose qui était encore plus pur que la pureté elle même...Son aura elle même était...Magnifique. Etait-elle comme celle que j'étais censée devenir... ?

 **-Kisara-** Je te l'ai dit, je vois des choses que l'on ne peut pas voir habituellement. Bien, suis moi, Erika. Je vais t'aider à transformer le désespoir en espoir.

Kisara m'invita à la suivre et ensemble nous marchâmes un moment dans le désert. Je demandai à Kisara si nous ne pourrions pas aller plus vite avec sa monture, mais elle m'assura que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'utiliser ici. Nous reprîmes la route, marchant quelques dizaines de minutes dans ce désert vraiment peu accueillant, hostile. J'avais peur...Je ne savais pas ce qui nous arriverait ici et surtout comment nous pourrions regagner notre chez nous...Je m'inquiétais à propos de Reisuke aussi...Je ne savais pas dans quel état il allait revenir avec moi...Cela me frustrait. Cependant, Kisara qui marchait à mes côtés gardait son sourire, et cela me faisait du bien...

 **-Kisara-** Nous sommes arrivées, Erika.  
 **-Erika-** Qu'est-ce que... ? Une trappe ?  
 **-Kisara-** C'est en effet une trappe. Elle mène à un espace d'entraînement que nous utilisions mes amis et moi. Nous allons nous y abriter le temps de résoudre ton soucis.  
 **-Erika-** D...D'accord.

Je suivis la jeune femme qui passa par la trappe dissimulée. Nous descendîmes toutes les deux par une échelle dans ce qui semblait être une caverne souterraine. Tout y était vraiment sombre, pas la moindre source de lumière ne pénétrait l'endroit qui rendait assez sinistre. Il faisait plus froid dans cette caverne qu'à la surface, moi qui n'était que peu couverte, c'était dur à appréhender. Kisara descendit la première, puis je suivis. Elle alluma des bougies qui étaient dispersées contre les murs de l'espace rocheux, me laissant distinguer d'avantage le paysage.  
C'était une plate-forme s'étendant pas mal. C'était large et plus coloré qu'il n'y paraissait avant que la jeune femme n'éclaire la salle. Je me sentais un peu plus rassurée, d'autant plus que la chaleur des flammes des bougies se répandait peu à peu, me laissant ressentir leur effet au bout de quelques minutes. Kisara revint vers moi, reprenant la parole avec plus de sérieux qu'auparavant.

 **-Kisara-** Erika, nous allons nous affronter ici, toi contre moi, nos esprits vont se livrer bataille.  
 **-Erika-** Eh ? Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi devrait-on s'affronter...Et puis...Tu possèdes un esprit aussi... !?  
 **-Kisara-** Oui, je possède un esprit tout comme toi. Erika, il est temps de te mettre en garde !  
 **-Erika-** Non...Non ! Je ne veux blesser personne ! Si tu m'affrontes ...Toratura se fichera des conséquences !  
 **-Kisara-** Bien, tu veux pas m'affronter...Je le comprends. Alors tu te feras vaincre sans résistance ! Par la force de mon esprit !

Sans écouter la mise en garde, Kisara activa le pouvoir de son esprit. Elle commença par briller d'un blanc intense, augmentant fortement la pression atmosphérique alentour. Ses cheveux viraient au bleu azur, flottant au gré du vent provoqué par la jeune femme. Etait-ce une transformation similaire à celle que je subissais à chaque fois que Toratura intervenait... ? Non, c'était quelque chose de différent. Elle ne subissait pas la transformation, elle la provoquait. Elle n'exprimait pas une once de souffrance, au contraire. Puisque lorsque la jeune femme ferma ses yeux, elle le fit avec le sourire.  
Elle resta une fraction de secondes les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, je constatai avec stupeur qu'ils brillaient d'un bleu éclatant qui était presque une source de lumière à lui seul. Une silhouette blanche apparut derrière elle sous mon regard stupéfait. La silhouette prit la forme d'une ombre pour enfin se matérialiser devant moi. C'était un immense dragon tout fait de blanc, aux yeux bleus saisissants...C'était cette carte de duel de monstre, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.  
Abasourdie devant ce spectacle, je ne savais que dire ou que faire. Mes réactions étaient totalement figées. Devant mon incapacité à articuler ou à me mouvoir, Kisara enchaîna sans hésiter.

 **-Kisara-** Gardien ! Attaque cette jeune fille !

Le monstre écouta sa propriétaire et se lança à l'attaque. Il se préparait à propulser une sphère d'énergie de couleur blanche directement sur moi. Je restai face au dragon, fuir face à un tel impact était voué à l'échec. Je ne pouvais pas rétorquer, si je le faisais, Toratura allait prendre le dessus et blesser Kisara, voir pire, la tuer. Tandis que l'attaque arrivait vers moi, je maudissais Toratura, encore et encore, mettant le plus d'énergie possible dans mon refus de la laisser sortir.

Lorsque l'attaque finit par me toucher, je crus que j'allais en mourir instantanément. Le choc du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus fut la douleur physique la plus intense que je n'ai jamais expérimenté à ce jour...Pourtant, mon tourment psychologique était bien plus grand que ça. Je pouvais me relever, je devais me relever, parce que mon combat n'était pas terminé. Mon combat contre moi même ne faisait que commencer.  
Je lançai un regard déterminé à Kisara dont le visage était marqué par le choc. Elle pensait sûrement que j'allais me défendre, mais cela ne s'était pas passé de la sorte. Essoufflée par le choc, je repris mon discours face à Kisara, alors que je m'étonnais moi-même d'être encore debout après un tel assaut.

 **-Erika-** Je refuse de te blesser Kisara ! Lance une autre attaque si tu le veux, mais je resterai fidèle à mes convictions ! Je me suis promise de ne plus blesser personne, même si je dois en mourir ! Je ne trahirai pas cette promesse, car j'ai du respect pour moi même !  
 **-Kisara-** Très bien, meurs dans ce cas.

Le dragon lança une autre attaque qui était bien plus rapide et semblait bien plus puissante que la première. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant voir l'impact qui allait signifier ma fin...C'était une fin misérable certes, mais une fin que je méritais. Chaque fois que Toratura sortait, elle manquait de blesser, voir de tuer autrui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour j'aurais pu devenir une potentielle meurtrière.

Tandis que j'entendis le souffle du dragon se rapprocher de moi, je me préparai à prendre l'attaque en pleine figure et terminer cette vie qui était la mienne par la même occasion...Je ne pus que m'excuser à Rei-Chan et Hakaze tandis que j'entendis le choc être à deux doigts de m'atteindre.  
Cependant, du choc je n'entendis que le bruit. Alors que j'étais prête à encaisser l'impact que je percevais comme une punition pour m'être faite prendre au piège par cette folie, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je distinguai quelque chose qui m'avait protégé de l'attaque. Alors que j'aurais du m'en réjouir, je protestai lorsque je vis que ce fut Toratura qui s'était interposée. Je regardai mon fardeau qui se tenait devant moi avec toute la tristesse du monde...Mais elle ne me rendit même pas le regard.

Pour toute réponse à ma tristesse, elle aggrava mon cas, se jetant sur le monstre de mon adversaire qui la repoussa d'un coup de tête avec facilité. Nous prîmes tous les deux des dégâts , comme les règles de cette époque le voulaient. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'esprit du duel qui se lança de nouveau à l'assaut de Kisara et son monstre qui étaient en parfaite synchro face à la reine des serpents. Je compris alors que Toratura n'avait aucune chance. Contrairement à duel de monstre, un combat d'esprits repose sur la coordination entre l'esprit et son propriétaire, Toratura ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle sans mon consentement. Le dragon enchaîna avec une attaque foudre blanche que la reine des serpents put contenir en la renvoyant contre une paroi de la grotte qui fut marquée à vie par la puissance du monstre.

Mon esprit se recula rapidement , se sentant acculée par Kisara qui afficha un sourire franc face à sa position. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs reprit de plus belle et ordonna à son dragon de se ruer sur mon monstre. Le dragon s'exécuta en un instant, pris d'une vitesse fulgurante, si bien qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Toratura fut propulsée contre le mur. Nous ressentîmes toutes les deux les dégâts causés par l'attaque..Pour finir toutes les deux inconscientes.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'inspectai les lieux qui semblaient avoir changé. J'étais dans un environnement sombre. Je ne distinguais aucune forme, aucune présence...Les ténèbres. J'étais dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Etais-je...Morte ? J'en avais l'impression...Dans cet endroit tout fait d'ombre et de froid , je me sentais seule et incomprise...

Je me relevai, décidant d'inspecter l'endroit. Comme une aveugle l'aurait fait, je marchai les mains devant moi, essayant de discerner l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Je marchai une dizaine de minutes dans l'ombre abondante avant de retrouver dans cet espace confiné et sinistre celle qui était responsable de tout ce chaos. Elle était allongée sur ce qui semblait être le sol, inerte. Je me ruai sur elle, réalisant que la voir dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur. M'agenouillant auprès d'elle, je portail sa tête, qui avait plus ou moins la même forme que la tête d'une humaine, afin de la poser sur mes genoux. La voyant reprendre connaissance, je pris la parole à son intention, ne pouvant empêcher ces quelques larmes de couler le long de mon visage avant d'atterrir sur le sien.

 **-Erika-** Toratura...Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te mettre dans cet état... ?  
 **-Toratura-**...On n'en serait pas là si tu me laissais prendre les rennes...  
 **-Erika-** Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas te laisser les pleins pouvoirs...Tu blesserais encore mes amis. Pourquoi te montres-tu toujours si cruelle avec les autres... ? Pourquoi as-tu tant soif de victoire...  
 **-Toratura-** ….Ce n'est pas moi qui est cruelle, c''est notre monde qui l'est...Tuer ou être tuée, c'est le destin de tout être en ce monde, il y a deux types de personnes, les faibles, et les forts. Les faibles se font exterminer par les forts...  
 **-Erika-** ….Toratura...  
 **-Toratura-** Tu n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées...Je n'étais qu'un esprit de duel errant sans but, sans même savoir où j'en étais...Moi qui avais tout perdu, je t'ai rencontrée...Et tu m'as littéralement séduite. J'ai juré de te protéger envers et contre tout, même si pour cela tu dois me détester...Mais en aucun cas je ne te voudrai du mal...Erika...Il n'y a personne qui ne t'aime plus que moi en ce monde...Je veux conserver cette lumière qu'est la tienne, je veux conserver ce sourire qu'est le tien, même si je dois tuer ou être tuée pour ça.  
 **-Erika-** ….Toratura...Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé... ?  
 **-Toratura-** Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler...Car tu m'as toujours enfermée dans ta frustration. Tu m'as associé à ce sentiment, ne me laissant apparaître que lorsque tu es frustrée. Sans le savoir, tu as mis les menottes à notre communication...

Une lumière nous interrompit, alors que j'étais encore choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Toratura se releva brusquement tandis que je ruminai ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Les menottes à notre communication... Tout ce que faisait Toratura...Elle le faisait pour ma protection...Et tout ce qu'elle obtenait en retour, c'était de la haine, du mépris...Et si je n'avais pas rencontré Kisara...Aurais-je vraiment été jusqu'à obtenir le Kan'jiru pour tuer de mes mains celle qui voulait me protéger... ? Etais-je vraiment aussi ingrate... ?

Oui...J'étais l'ingrate. Même avec Reisuke, c'était la même chose. Toute ma vie j'ai dépendu de lui, ne pouvant m'extérioriser que parce qu'il me poussait à le faire...Et au final, je l'ai conduit dans cet état sans même pouvoir lui exprimer convenablement ma gratitude au préalable...Quelle idiote...  
Je repris mes esprits, voyant que la lumière était en fait Kisara qui s'était introduite dans l'espace que je ne connaissais toujours pas. Toratura s'était positionnée devant moi, faisant face à l'esprit de Kisara avec audace. Kisara prit la parole, laissant sa voix résonner dans l'espace alentour.

 **-Kisara-** Esprit, c'est moi qui ait pénétré dans la chambre de ton âme.  
 **-Toratura-** Vas-t'en ! Je ne te laisserai pas pénétrer ces lieux ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Erika ! Par pitié ! Laisse moi prendre le contrôle ! Je te promets que je n'irai pas jusqu'à lui faire du mal, mais je t'en supplie fais moi confiance !

Tandis que le dragon lançait une nouvelle attaque, Toratura me regardait avec insistance. Elle savait que si nous n'étions pas en accord, il lui serait impossible de riposter contre la grande créature blanche faite d'écailles. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de me reposer sur elle, mais elle m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Ayant fermé pendant si longtemps les portes du dialogue , je ne pouvais plus prétendre à avoir un jugement clair. Je fermai en conséquence mes yeux et acquiesçai , laissant le total contrôle de mon énergie à Toratura.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus de retour dans l'arène. Kisara et son dragon étaient toujours en face de nous. La jeune femme souriait franchement, elle semblait confiante en elle et son dragon. Cependant, en me regardant, je fis une découverte qui me choqua. Je scintillai moi aussi d'un blanc intense. Mes cheveux avaient rattrapé leur blanc habituel, mes yeux devaient être tout aussi rouges qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement...Mais j'étais encore lucide. Toratura de son côté s'élevait fièrement à mes côtés. Elle avait le pouvoir total sur mon énergie, mais pour une étrange raison, elle n'avait pas aboli mon discernement.

La reine des serpents se rua à une vitesse folle sur le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, et à ma grande surprise, cette fois ils se battaient à armes égales. Ils étaient de la même puissance. Toratura encaissait des éclairs blancs, me faisant prendre des dégâts au passage, mais arrivait à enchaîner avec des salves de venin que le dragon ne pouvait éviter tant ils étaient rapides.  
Kisara lâcha un cri de douleur en même temps que son dragon. Par réflexe, je tentai de me ruer vers la jeune fille afin de lui porter secours, mais je fus retenue par mon esprit du duel. J'entendis en moi un « Fais moi confiance » qui résonna dans tout mon corps. Je reculai en conséquence, réalisant que j'avais bien moi même enchaîné mon propre esprit du duel, puisqu'en lui laissant le contrôle, j'étais également capable de communiquer avec elle.  
Le dragon prit son envol, étant désormais inaccessible pour ma princesse, Kisara se releva à son tour avant de reprendre la parole, plus déterminée que jamais.

 **-Kisara-** Esprit ! Toi qui crois que la force se trouve dans l'ombre ! Regarde mon esprit ! Aucune once de ténèbres ne coule en lui, alors maintenant, attaque avec toute ta rage ! J'attaquerai avec tout mon cœur ! Et voyons qui en sortira vainqueur ! Alors Esprit, acceptes-tu !?

Je restai dubitative face à cette proposition, mais je fus la seule à l'être. Toratura n'eut pas une once d'hésitation et mit toutes ses forces dans un torrent de venin qu'elle propulsa droit en direction du dragon qui lui mit toutes ses forces dans une attaque foudre blanc d'une même intensité. Lorsque les sources de puissance s'entrechoquèrent, je fus stupéfaite par le résultat...Malgré que les deux puissances semblaient similaires, l'attaque de Toratura s'estompa rapidement, laissant le torrent électrique du dragon prendre le dessus sur nous. Mon esprit fut marquée par surprise. La sphère de lumière dévora en un instant la puissance de la rage, réclamant ainsi ce qui lui était dû, la vie de Toratura. Cette dernière , surprise, finit par fermer les yeux, comme acceptant la défaite. Mais alors que l'impact allait percuter la responsable de tous mes maux, je m'interposai à la dernière seconde, faisant de moi le réceptacle de toute cette puissance.

Le reptile le remarqua, mais n'eut le temps de rien dire. Les bras écartés, debout devant celle que je voulais éliminer il y a encore quelques heures, je pris l'attaque venant de Kisara de plein fouet. Je fus propulsée au loin par toute la puissance de l'attaque qui me fit hurler de douleur. Tout ce que j'avais vécu n'était rien face au choc de l'attaque qui fut comme une décharge électrique dans le corps qui fut stoppée net lorsque je me heurtai violemment à la paroi rocheuse de l'espace.  
Le choc me fit hurler une seconde fois, laissant un filet de sang sortir de ma bouche. M'effondrant au sol, j'eus le temps de voir Toratura, affolée, se ruer vers moi.

 **-Toratura-** Pourquoi tu...Pourquoi tu as fat ça... ?  
 **-Erika-** ...Hé...héhéhé...Je te l'ai dit...Je n'aime pas qu'on violente les personnes à qui je tiens...  
 **-Toratura-** Idiote...Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour toi que je disparaisse !?  
 **-Erika-** ...Oui , je suis une idiote, je t'ai toujours repoussée, sans chercher à te comprendre...Alors que...Tu as toujours fait tout ça quand j'avais besoin de toi...Je suis désolée...Toratura...J'espère qu'un jour...Tu pourras me pardonner, et que nous deviendrons amies...

L'esprit m'habitant acquiesça. Lorsqu'elle le fit, à la seconde où nos esprits se connectèrent, Toratura fut entourée d'une aura bleue translucide assez aveuglante qui me fit plisser les yeux de force. Ma nouvelle amie se dispersa dans un faisceau de lumière qui lui même se sépara en millions de petites bulles translucides qui furent progressivement toutes absorbées au contact de ma peau. Au fur et à mesure que j'absorbais ces bulles d'énergie, mon corps se régénérait. Je sentais une nouvelle puissance en moi, non pas une malédiction à repousser, mais une puissance faite d'amour et d'espoir. Toratura et moi étions enfin en paix.

Kisara avait assisté à ce spectacle. La jeune fille pure et innocente s'avança vers moi, satisfaite par la tournure des évènements. Elle me tendit la main pour que je me relève, ce que je fis. Posant sa main sur ma poitrine, elle reprit la parole d'un ton chaleureux et satisfait qui me procura un espoir prenant dans tout le corps.

 **-Kisara-** Il semble que vos esprits soient enfin en harmonie, c'est une bonne chose, Erika. Les esprits de duel ne sont pas mauvais, ils ont tout simplement besoin d'être compris, ils ont leur caractère. Ce sont les humains qui les frustrent en refusant le contact.  
 **-Erika-** En effet. Je pense avoir appris quelque chose de fondamental sur Toratura, mais aussi sur moi-même. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi...Mais d'ailleurs, quel est ton nom complet, Kisara ? J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir de ton nom comme le nom de celle qui m'a permis de retrouver espoir.  
 **-Kisara-** C'est trop de crédit..Héhé. Mon nom...Mon nom est Kisara Kurenai. C'est un peu gênant d'être une héroïne, je vous ai simplement aider à communiquer.

Je n'imaginais pas que le nom qu'elle allait me dire allait rester graver en moi pour l'éternité. Cette révélation me choqua au plus haut point. Kisara...Kurenai. Son nom était le même que le mien. Sans le savoir, je parlais peut être à l'une de mes ancêtres. Cela me surprit et me tira un sourire que je tentai de cacher. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Toratura et moi allions désormais lutter main dans la main face à nos ennemis, mais la mission n'était pas terminée en soi. Nous devions encore retrouver du Kan'jiru, puisque Reisuke, lui était complètement sous l'emprise de son esprit du duel. Il était dans un état agressif permanent sans aucun moment de lucidité. Perdre l'espoir n'était donc pas permis, je me devais de l'aider, comme lui m'avait aidée, mais également reprendre ma mission initiale, cette fois avec Toratura.

Mais alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela, une énorme secousse se fit ressentir. Elle était accompagnée d'un bruit sourd qui détruit mon audition au passage. Kisara m'attrapa le bras et me tira jusqu'à arriver à l'échelle. Nous devions vite sortir de cet endroit qui était en train de s'écrouler...Cependant, alors que je grimpais l'échelle qui me sortirait des ténèbres de ce souterrain, je n'imaginais absolument pas que la surface allait être encore plus sombre alors.

…...  
Car , à l'autre bout du désert, à mille lieux d'où je me trouvais, se jouer quelque chose de bien plus grande envergure...

 **-Reisuke-** Votre proposition est intéressante, j'accepte.  
 **-?-** Fort bien...Nous allons bien nous entendre, Yamada Reisuke.


	12. Bataille au coeur des flammes

Sortant de l'arène dans laquelle j'avais livré bataille avec ma nouvelle partenaire, Toratura, je sentais une menace planer sur nous. Quelque chose de bien plus grave que notre précédent combat était en train se tramer , j'en avais la certitude. Et je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça. La jeune fille aux yeux azurs qui m'accompagnait avait le même pressentiment. Nous échangeâmes un regard marqué par l'inquiétude avant de reprendre la route. Chaque pas était difficile en raison de nombreuses secousses provenant du sol. La bête qui suivait Kisara était affolée, mais la jeune fille prenait le soin de rassurer sa monture. Nous marchâmes quelques dizaines de minutes en gardant une cadence régulière. Une fois sorties du périmètre d'insécurité défini par Kisara , je pus distinguer au loin le Palais, comme lorsque je fus arrivée. Cependant, l'ambiance générale était différente de lorsque j'étais entrée dans l'arène souterraine.

En effet, le ciel était vraiment différent qu'il l'était lorsque j'avais pénétré cet endroit. Il était recouvert d'un ténébreux voile qui drainait toute lumière alentour. Le palais qui était avant un endroit d'où venait une aura assez apaisante n'était plus qu'un tas de briques rongé par les ténèbres. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, et je fus encore plus convaincue lorsque je regardai d'avantage le ciel. Une énorme pyramide pointée vers le sol s'y trouvait. Elle n'avait pas du tout sa place à flotter de la sorte dans les cieux, je me demandais vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait.  
J'eus une pensée pour Hakaze et Reisuke. Etaient-ils eux aussi en plein milieu de ce carnage ? Etaient-ils en danger ? Etaient-ils...Morts ?... Je fus prise d'un malaise en pensant au pire les concernant. Je fus cependant doublée par Kisara qui reprit la parole avec détermination. Elle chevauchait déjà sa monture.

 **-Kisara-** C'est ici que nos routes se séparent Erika ! Je vais me rendre au palais. Quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux m'attend afin que j'éradique les ténèbres de son cœur.  
 **-Erika-** Quelqu'un que tu dois sortir des ténèbres !? Qui est-il !?  
 **-Kisara-** Un homme qui m'a sauvée auparavant. Il est temps pour mon existence de lui être utile. Je serais bien restée avec toi, mais le temps presse. Le temps passé dans l'arène souterraine passe dix fois plus lentement. Ces heures souterraines sont devenues des jours ici !  
 **-Erika-** Eh !? C'est quoi ce truc bidon ? Depuis quand un souterrain a ce pouvoir ?  
 **-Kisara-** L'endroit dans lequel nous nous sommes entraînées est relié aux objets du millénium. L'utilisation abusive de ces objets a au fil des affrontements détraqué le temps lui même à l'intérieur de l'espace. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour, je file !  
 **-Erika-** Attends ! Escorte moi au palais ! Je dois y retrouver quelqu'un aussi !  
 **-Kisara-** Alors suis moi, Partenaire !

Je pris la main de Kisara qui afficha une fois de plus son sourire débordant de sincérité, me laissant entraîner une fois de plus dans une folle course à l'espoir à dos d'un cheval. J'étais toute aussi déterminée que mon amie à porter secours aux miens. Assez d'être un fardeau. Assez d'être le boulet de l'équipe. Assez de dépendre des autres. J'avais le pouvoir de changer les choses. J'avais enfin le pouvoir de leur donner espoir. J'avais enfin le pouvoir de les libérer de cette malédiction...Et surtout, de le libérer de ce fardeau qu'il gardait depuis des années déjà.  
Tandis que le cheval galopait à fière allure, je sentais la forte respiration de sa propriétaire qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Nous étions beaucoup plus rapides que lorsque nous fuyions. Le cheval avait eu le temps de se reposer en ces quelques jours, cela le rendait beaucoup plus vivace que la première fois.  
Nous passâmes devant l'endroit où Hakaze nous avait laissé, des hommes gisaient inertes au sol, mais Hakaze n'est pas présente. Etait-elle sortie victorieuse du combat, ou avait-elle été enlevée autre part par l'un des membres du groupe ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, tout ce que je pouvais faire était garder espoir.

 **-Kisara-** Nous arrivons !

Nous distinguâmes enfin les portes du palais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes le royaume, Kisara arrêta son cheval brusquement. Je descendis, sachant que c'était la fin de la route avec la jeune fille. Kisara tourna sa tête vers moi, se préparant à me faire ses adieux.

 **-Kisara-** Bien, il est temps de nous dire au revoir Erika, même Adieu.  
 **-Erika-** Adieu ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'on puisse se revoir ?  
 **-Kisara-** Héhéhé...Non. Là où je vais, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Je pars donner ma vie pour celui que j'aime.

Tandis que Kisara me lança un dernier sourire, je réalisai la puissance psychologique de ma nouvelle amie. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de réaliser ce qu'elle avait prévu, je ne devais pas modifier l'histoire, conformément à la mise en garde de Soichiro, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste. La puissance de l'espoir résonnait en moi à cet instant. Je ne connaissais Kisara que depuis quelques heures, et déjà je me sentais son amie, compatissant pour elle, et étant triste pour son départ...Au delà des époques et à mille lieux de chez moi, je me surpris à pleurer pour une inconnue comme si elle avait été une amie d'enfance.

 **-Erika-** Merci...Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait, Kisara. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à mon tour mais...Rei-Chan m'attend. Je dois lui redonner espoir quel qu'en soit le prix.  
 **-Kisara-** Ne t'en fais pas, je ressens la même chose pour Seto. Je suppose que l'on a de nombreuses choses en commun, Erika. Cela va bien au delà de notre nom de famille. Une rencontre comme l'on n'en fait que rarement dans une vie. Je te souhaite une vie emplie de bonheur lorsque tu seras de retour dans ton époque.  
 **-Erika-** Comment tu –

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que l'amie ordonna à son cheval de reprendre la route. Je la regardai partir, suivant le plus possible des yeux la lumière de son aura qui brillait au milieu de l'affolement général et de ce sombre manteau de ténèbres qui recouvrait le ciel de cette nation. Kisara était bien plus éblouissante que le soleil vénéré par cette civilisation. Je me sentais désolée par le fait que leur culte soit ravagé si sauvagement. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet état de faiblesse. Les problèmes de cette époque ne me concernaient pas. Cela pouvait être égoiste de ma part, mais ils se sont débrouillés sans moi face à ce conflit, je devais gérer mes propres tourments et laisser l'histoire faire le reste.

Je me dépêchai à dévaler les ruelles dévastées une à une, cherchant désespérément une trace de Hakaze ou Reisuke. Je devais absolument arriver avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse blesser, moi qui était armée de cette nouvelle puissance. Les ruines en flamme de l'Egypte étaient un terrain bien singulier pour un jeu de course de ce genre, mais je m'y risquai quand même. Tandis que je dévalai les rues, je jetai un œil au ciel. Un grand colosse noir se dressait sur cet océan de flammes dans lequel nous baignions tous. Il semblait être d'une puissance colossale. Il projetait des boules de feu qui réduisaient en cendres toute construction, toute vie qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route.

Je fus à un moment confrontée à un carrefour. Ne voulant pas perdre la cadence, je me fiai à mon instinct et pris la droite. Dans cette ruelle, tout était encore debout. Remarquant sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas encore agit de ce côté, la créature ténébreuse aux yeux écarlates projeta une autre sphère embrasée en destination de l'endroit duquel j'observais la situation. Je courus, courus, encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre haleine afin d'éviter l'impact...Mais il était bien trop imposant pour y échapper. Cependant, alors qu'il allait me percuter de plein fouet, Toratura surgit de nulle part, utilisant sa puissance pour contenir et renvoyer l'attaque du colosse des ténèbres en plein dans son visage.

J'entendis un rugissement de colère qui me fit frémir. Apparemment, la créature n'avait pas apprécié ce retour de force. Je rappelai Toratura en vitesse et me remis à courir, profitant de la confusion de la créature pour m'éclipser en vitesse. Par chance, des gardes du palais profitèrent de la confusion générée par mon impact pour reprendre le combat avec le grand colosse fait de ténèbres, ce qui me laissa le temps de disparaître de son esprit, sous les acclamations de la foule que j'avais sauvé malgré moi d'une fin tragique.  
Alors que j'allais sortir de cette ruelle que j'avais sauvée malgré moi, je m'arrêta net au carrefour, sentant un danger imminent. Reculant juste à temps, je vis passer juste devant mon visage un faisceau lumineux explosif qui se projeta contre un mur sur ma gauche. Je reconnus cette attaque immédiatement, elle ne pouvait pas me tromper. C'était Athéna qui l'avait lancée.  
Lorsque la puissance s'estompa, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, je m'avançai clairement dans cette intersection, retrouvant sur ma gauche Reisuke qui faisait face à Hakaze se trouvant sur ma droite. Les deux protagonistes de ce combat se dévisageaient mutuellement alors que leurs monstres respectifs se tenaient fièrement derrière eux. Cependant, alors que Reisuke était en pleine forme, Hakaze de son côté était couverte d'égratignures . Dans ses bras s'étaient crées des coupures assez intenses que je n'osais pas regarder. La jeune femme haletait, apparemment, elle avait enduré pas mal de choses difficiles dans ce désert. Reisuke quant à lui n'affichait même pas une once de compassion pour mon amie. Il se contentait de la regarder se débattre avec amusement.  
Je me ruai sur Hakaze, bien décidée à lui porter secours. Je la pris sur mon épaule afin de la supporter, la stimulant de ma voix énergétique.

 **-Erika-** Hakaze ! Hakaze tiens bon !  
 **-Hakaze-** E...Erika...Tu vas bien...Tu vois...Je te l'avais dit qu'on allait se revoir...  
 **-Erika-** Epargne moi ça pour le moment ! Tu arrives à tenir debout !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Ca...Ca va...Mais on a un gros problème.

Hakaze pointa son doigt sur Reisuke. Ce dernier n'était même pas surpris par le fait que je surgisse de nulle part. Apparemment, me voir ici faisait partie de ses plans, même si je n'y comprenais pas grand chose. J'étais pourtant soulagée, malgré la situation, de retrouver mes deux amis au même endroit, et ensemble. Il fallait cependant que je neutralise Reisuke, et je savais grâce à quelle puissance j'allais le faire. Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'en rendre compte, lui qui ne me calcula même pas et s'adressa directement à mon amie qui peinait à faire le moindre mouvement.

 **-Reisuke-** Voyez-vous cela, Hakaze qui montre ses limites. Si emprisonner Reisuke Yamada avec l'aide d'Athéna était une chose facile, tu ne réussiras jamais à faire de moi ton prisonnier ! Hahahaha !  
 **-Hakaze-** Je...Mon père ne m'a pas appris à renoncer face à l'adversaire. Il serait présent, il me sermonnerait pour ne pas t'avoir détruit dès le début. Qui que tu sois...Amène toi.  
 **-Reisuke-** Pas tout de suite ma jolie, ce n'est pas moi qui te porterai le coup de grâce. Erika , toi qui as reçu la puissance de Toratura, laisse la s'épanouir et élimine cette femme ! Nous gouvernerons ensemble sur ce monde et tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre !  
 **-Erika-** Rei...Chan...  
 **-Reisuke-** Ne désires-tu pas un monde où nous pourrons être ensemble pour l'éternité ? Ce monde t'est accessible ! Alors prends la vie de cette femme et montre moi que tu désires autant que moi ce monde rien que pour nous !

Silencieuse, je me tournai vers Hakaze qui me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Je pouvais deviner ses pensées. Elle était en train de se demander si j'allais pouvoir franchir cette barrière rien que pour la satisfaction de ce Reisuke devenu sadique et impitoyable. Mais quel que soit l'amour promis, je ne pouvais pas prendre une vie pour l'obtenir. C'était inconcevable.  
Je fis un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme tandis que je sentais Reisuke s'impatienter de derrière. Regardant Hakaze, je fis de mon mieux pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, pour ensuite perdre ma connexion avec ce monde et interroger les fin fonds de mon âme.

 **-Erika-** Tora-chan...Tora-chan...  
 **-Toratura-** Erika, je vois la situation. Nous ne partageons pas les mêmes sentiments, mais nous partageons nos sens. Allons-nous donc livrer notre premier combat, main dans la main, unies par l'espoir ?  
 **-Erika-** Je place toute ma confiance en toi, Tora-Chan.  
 **-Toratura-** Je vais donc me battre à tes côtés, laisse moi le contrôle.  
 **-Erika-** ...Oui., ensemble, nous y arriverons.

Tandis que je venais de laisser le contrôle à mon esprit du duel, j'entendis le rire de Reisuke se bloquer net, ne laissant que le bruit sourd d'un impact le recouvrir. Je me retournai face à Reisuke et constatai que Toratura était apparue derrière lui par surprise pour lui asséner un coup fulgurant. Sans me poser de questions, sans même le vouloir consciemment, je me ruai sur le jeune homme afin de lui asséner à mon tour un coup de poing fulgurant. Cependant, cette fois l'attaque ne prit pas. Mon ancien partenaire évita simplement mon attaque, revenant à la charge sur moi pour m'attaquer de plus belle. Il menait clairement la danse, je devais reculer au rythme des coups qu'il tentait de me donner tandis que Toratura était légèrement plus faible que le reptile. Je réussis cependant à me dégager de l'emprise de Reisuke qui s'arrêta net, reprenant la parole avec mépris et arrogance.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as donc choisi ton camp, Erika Kurenai. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir te transformer si rapidement et contrôler ton monstre. Mais cela ne change rien à mes projets.  
 **-Erika-** Ferme la sale vermine. Nous n'en avons pas fini toi et moi.  
 **-Reisuke-** Oh ? C'est vrai. J'oubliais qu'une fois que Toratura se manifestait, il était inutile de tenter ne serait-ce qu'un début de dialogue avec toi, bien. Je vais donc en finir. Sois honorée de te faire vaincre par ma main, sale inconsciente !

Reisuke, m'attaque de nouveau, toujours en synchronisation totale avec le reptile qui combattait à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent tellement vite vers nous que je ne pus rien faire pour éviter l'impact, et rapidement nous fûmes toutes les deux propulsées contre une bâtisse de ce quartier d'Egypte que nous détruisîmes au lâchai un cri de douleur, ressentant les dégâts de Toratura et les miens. Reisuke avait raison. Ma puissance était encore nouvelle et je n'y étais pas habituée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir repris l'apparence de ces fois où j'étais possédée par Toratura. Cette force était nouvelle, et je devais donc apprendre à l'utiliser intelligemment.

 **-Reisuke-** Ananta possède six têtes chacune animée de sa propre volonté. Toi et ton reptile de pacotille ne pouvez rien face à la suprématie d'Ananta !  
 **-Erika-** Toratura ! Attaque ce reptile ! Arrache lui les têtes et magne toi !

L'ordre donné, je sentis la volonté de Toratura revenir en flèche, ce qui eut un profond impact sur mes forces physiques. Alors que la reptile sortit du mur d'un coup, je me relevai à la même vitesse, courant vers le champ de bataille, sous l'oeil choqué de la jeune femme pour laquelle je livrais actuellement bataille. Son expression choquée laissa vite place à de l'assurance qu'elle mit à profit à son tour. Elle rappela Athéna qui sortit de nulle part, laissant apparaître une lumière intense qui aveugla Reisuke et les six paires d'yeux qui l'accompagnaient. Sans attendre le moindre ordre de la part de sa propriétaire, Athéna fut portée par le courant et se rua à nos côtés afin d'affronter Reisuke.

Accompagnées par cette lumière intense provenant de l'esprit de duel, nous pûmes profiter de l'effet d'éblouissement afin de nous jeter dans cet espace de lumière créé par notre alliée afin d'attaquer le monstre de plein fouet. Le coup de poing que je donnai à Reisuke fut placé à l'exact moment où Toratura se saisit d'une tête d'une serpent qu'elle arracha sèchement. Mais alors que Reisuke hurlait de douleur face aux dégâts qu'il prenait, Athéna, non contente de n'être qu'un soutien, planta également son sceptre dans l'une des têtes du reptile qui se désintégra immédiatement. Reprenant son objet, Athéna profita de l'inactivité de Reisuke afin de nous faire reculer rapidement , moi et Toratura.

Nous regardâmes Reisuke d'un air incrédule moi et Hakaze. Etait-ce la fin de notre combat ? Cela en avait tout l'air. L'homme gisait au sol, au même titre que son bête qui ne possédait plus que quatre têtes sur six ne semblait plus bouger. Je voulais néanmoins confirmer l'état d'inconscience de mon camarade. Je marchai donc vers lui doucement pour aller vérifier son pouls, mais alors que je fus à son niveau, lui qui était au sol me saisit la cheville, relevant sa tête ensanglantée qui affichait une expression de rage intense.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu vas me le payer ma poule ! Ananta ! Salve de venin !

Le reptile se releva rapidement, poussé par la hargne de son propriétaire. Les quatre têtes projetèrent une quantité astronomique de venin en ma direction. Ils n'attaquaient ni Athéna , ni Toratura. La cible, c'était moi. J'essayai de m'enfuir, mais j'étais retenue par l'emprise et la force de Reisuke. Mais alors que je n'avais aucun échappatoire, Ce fut Toratura qui se dressa devant moi, déployant sa chevelure qui eut pour effet immédiat de réduire à néant le poison du serpent à six têtes. Devant le visage frustré de Reisuke, ma partenaire se rua sur le serpent, immobilisant deux de ses têtes. Les autres têtes du reptile se tournèrent vers ma princesse tandis que je restais incapable de bouger pour l'aider. Mais alors que je pensais que Toratura allait prendre des dégâts, ce fut Hakaze qui inversa la donne.

Le claquement de doigt qu'elle fit à ce moment résonna dans l'espace de combat comme une bombe l'aurait fait. Athéna disparut à l'instant où Hakaze lui ordonna, se dispersant en milliers de particules qui furent directement absorbées par Toratura. Je ressentis à ce moment précis une force surhumaine qui me libéra de l'emprise de Reisuke et permit à Toratura de donner le coup de grâce au reptile adverse. Attrapant deux têtes avec chacune de ses mains, elle arracha sèchement les quatre têtes de notre ennemi au même moment.

Les restes du serpent , abondant dans le sang du monstre, s'écroulèrent au sol avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Leur propriétaire déjà au sol poussa un cri de sa voix grave déformée par la haine et la douleur qui résonna sûrement dans tout le royaume d'Egypte. Lorsqu'Ananta fut totalement disparu, Reisuke perdit connaissance. Nous avions réussi à le vaincre.  
Je me retournai vers Hakaze, Toratura avait disparu de mon extérieur comme elle était arrivée. Mon amie qui me surprit dans mon apparence normale se rua sur Reisuke afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Il respirait encore . Ce fut un soulagement pour moi.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Nous avons réussi.  
 **-Erika-** ...Et son esprit.. ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je pense que l'on en a fini avec lui. Toratura ne l'a pas ménagé. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise par la performance que tu viens d'afficher, Erika. Tu t'es transformée en un instant et Toratura est repartie tout aussi vite. Et ce combat...C'était épatant.  
 **-Erika-** Toratura et moi avons fini par nous comprendre, nous luttons ensemble désormais. Le problème dans notre duo ce n'était pas elle, c'était moi. Je suis simplement devenue plus adulte et j'ai appris à la comprendre.  
 **-Hakaze-** C'est une bonne chose. Nous allons rentrer, Erika. Nous avons échoué à récupérer le Kan'Jiru ici. Pendant que nous combattions, Zorc a été vaincu.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il était vrai que pendant notre combat, un autre combat avait lieu en simultané. A en juger par les apparences alentours, le combat pour la paix de l'Egypte avait également abouti à de l'espoir. Je regardai les rues, assombries par la nuit plutôt que par l'ombre perpétuelle, laissant ainsi un profond sentiment de bonheur m'envahir. Je repris la parole paisiblement.

 **-Erika-** Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, rentrons.

Athéna projeta une lumière sur nous, nous transportant de nouveau, moi, Hakaze, et Reisuke qui était inconscient, j'eus une dernière pensée pour Kisara, espérant qu'au final elle n'eut pas besoin de donner sa vie pour montrer l'espoir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au final, je fus absorbée totalement par la lumière. Le voyage retour fut moins difficile que l'aller. Nous revînmes tous les trois dans la rue que nous avions quitté quelques temps auparavant. Je fus immédiatement frappée par l'indélicatesse de la lumière du jour qui vint briser à elle seule ma vision habituée à la pénombre de l'Egypte ancienne.

Nous retournâmes chez Mai, exténuées par tout ce que l'on venait de traverser. Nous sonnâmes à la porte et attendîmes quelques secondes après la blonde. Lorsque notre amie nous ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit Reisuke que je supportais sur mon épaule, inconscient, mais surtout méconnaissable en raison de ces longs cheveux ébènes et de cette mine naturellement agressive qu'il arborait même en étant inconscient. Elle supporta mon ami sur ses épaules et l'installa dans sa chambre, sur son propre lit. Tandis que Mai se chargea de lui appliquer une serviette chaude sur la tête afin de lui éviter un réveil difficile, je profitai de l'occasion pour me rafraîchir le visage. Une fois que Reisuke fut installée et que mon amie et moi fûmes rafraîchies, nous nous réunîmes toutes les trois à table afin de faire un briefing sur la situation.

 **-Mai-** Donc vous n'avez pas été en mesure de récupérer du Kan'Jiru ici. C'est fâcheux. Au vu de ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous en aurez sûrement besoin pour Reisuke.  
 **-Hakaze-** Je pense aussi que nous allons devoir quitter cette époque pour récupérer du Kan'Jiru ailleurs.  
 **-Erika-** Mais je ne comprends pas une chose...Nous avons vaincu Ananta dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi notre mission n'est-elle pas terminée ?  
 **-Mai-** Vaincre une créature ne suffit pas à faire taire ses désirs...Enfin je crois. Pour le moment, nous devons surveiller l'état dans lequel Reisuke se relèvera. C'est la première chose à faire.  
 **-Erika-** Bien..Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Mai me sourit, puis s'absenta quelques secondes, le temps d'aller changer la serviette disait-elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre, nous faisant attendre quelques secondes. Patientant tranquillement avec Hakaze, la suite me surprit énormément, mais choqua encore plus Hakaze. Nous entendîmes Mai pousser un cri de stupeur tandis qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Surprises, nous nous ruâmes dans la chambre de la femme, la trouvant agenouillée au sol, la serviette chaude à la main dégoulinant sur ses habits. La femme se tourna vers nous, horrifiée par le constat qu'elle venait de faire. Elle prit la parole, terrifiée par sa propre révélation.

 **-Mai-**...La pierre...Reisuke...Ils ont tous les deux disparus.  
Redoutant la suite de notre aventure, je compris alors que bien que mes propres tourments étaient effacés, ceux de Reisuke allaient être bien plus difficiles à contrer. Mais ce que je n'imaginais pas, c'est que ce conflit allait s'étendre bien au-delà de notre petit cercle à moi, Reisuke, Hakaze, et Mai. La suite allait être marquée du désespoir le plus sombre.


	13. La grande tour

A peine nous étions rentrées de notre voyage en Egypte qu'un autre problème se posa à nous. Lorsque Mai alla vérifier l'état de Reisuke, elle fut choquée par sa découverte. Le jeune homme avait disparu. Il avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Je me demandais ce que tout cela signifiait...Après tout, nous avions vaincu Ananta en Egypte, donc Reisuke aurait du être délivré en même temps...Mais pourtant, il semblait encore bien ancré dans les ténèbres qui étaient les siennes.  
Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour retrouver mon ami. Le problème n'était même pas de savoir où il était, mais plutôt quelles étaient ses intentions. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage, ce fut Hakaze, le cerveau du groupe, qui déduit la marche à suivre face à la situation.

 **-Hakaze-** Nous ne sommes pas ici depuis longtemps. Je suppose que Reisuke ne doit pas être si loin si il vient de s'enfuir. Nous devrions vite nous mettre à sa recherche pour passer à l'époque suivante.  
 **-Erika-** Nous n'avons pas le moindre indice sur sa position, nous ne connaissons pas les lieux, c'est comme si nous cherchions une aiguille dans une botte de f -

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une énorme secousse vint interrompre notre conversation sérieuse. Je m'accrochai à la chose la plus solide qui était proche de moi afin d'encaisser le choc. Par chance, elle ne fit pas s'effondrer sur nous la bâtisse de Mai , mais elle me laissa un présage horrible, un sentiment qui me prit aux tripes pour ne pas me quitter. Reisuke...Je sentais que Reisuke était derrière tout ce grabuge. Je sortis en vitesse de la maison de Mai, suivie par Hakaze.  
Ce que nous vîmes alors nous ébahit toutes les deux. Hakaze poussa un cri de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. A quelques centaines des mètres, dans l'étendue d'eau entourant Domino City, se trouvait une grande tour noire s'élevant sur des mètres et des mètres. On aurait dit un ancien bâtiment d'une civilisation enfouie qui refaisait surface après des millénaires d'ensevelissement. La tour imposante était assez large, elle prenait tout l'espace aquatique des frontières de Domino City, bloquant ainsi tous les bateaux qui allaient partir. Hakaze, après avoir analysé la grande tour faite de granit, reprit la parole , continuant son examen en même temps.

 **-Hakaze-** Ceci est forcément l'oeuvre de Reisuke. Il a obtenu une nouvelle puissance...A quoi sert cette tour, comment l'a-t-il installée ici...Ce sont des questions auxquelles nous devrons trouver des réponses.  
 **-Erika-** Hm...Crois-tu qu'on devrait directement nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Une autre solution ? Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on pourrait trouver des réponses si ce n'est en demandant au principal intéressé.

Mai qui était toujours chez elle, sortit lorsqu'elle ne nous vit pas revenir. En découvrant le triste spectacle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle fut prise par une stupeur assez forte qu'il l'empêcha d'analyser la situation avec lucidité. Elle ne put que bégayer quelques mots devant ce nouvel imprévu.

 **-Mai-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? On dirait un bâtiment tout droit sorti de l'Atlantide...  
 **-Hakaze-** L'architecture n'est pas la même. La civilisation de l'Atlantide utilisait surtout des métaux pour leurs constructions. A en juger par l'état de la tour de Reisuke, cela semble plutôt être du granit.  
 **-Erika-** Je pense que Reisuke s'approprie le pouvoir de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est techniquement impossible qu'il ait pu se procurer un tel engin tout seul !  
 **-Mai-** En effet. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est parti avec la pierre d'orichalque...Cela a peut être à voir avec Dartz, de la société Paradius.

Je réfléchis...D'après mes sources, Dartz avait déjà été vaincu à cette époque, cela ne pouvait pas être la personne dont Reisuke tirait son pouvoir...Mais pourquoi avait-il embarqué la pierre d'orichalque avec lui... ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Pour toute réponse à moi même, je serrai les poings pour me diriger directement à la source, la tour. J'entamai une course, suivie par mon amie Hakaze qui entraîna Mai avec elle dans l'aventure. Dévalant les rues, je cherchais l'endroit le plus approprié pour appeler Toratura afin qu'elle me transporte dans cette tour. Je fus cependant stoppée net quelques minutes de course plus tard par quelqu'un qui m'attendait à un carrefour.

Je reconnus l'individu au premier coup d'oeil. Son regard mauvais était souligné par ses longs cheveux ébène flottant au vent. Tout habillé de noir, il regardait sa création avec fierté. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, Reisuke se tourna vers moi, affichant de nouveau son air satisfait et provocateur face à mon arrivée. Il prit la parole d'un ton sarcastique.  
 **-Reisuke-** Passionnée d'architecture ?  
 **-Erika-** Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi Reisuke. Que manigances-tu ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Rien de spécial. J'apporte du patrimoine à cette triste ville. Ca va lui faire du bien un peu d'architecture intemporelle.  
 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke, arrête ça. Je sais très bien que tu as quelque chose de prévu. Qu'as-tu fait en Egypte pour obtenir quelque chose de si imposant ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Eh, c'est moi qui négocie ici. Bien évidemment que j'ai un projet, mais cela serait dommage de tout vous dévoiler tout de suite ~ Par contre, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur les deux petites pestes que vous êtes, donc je vais vous laisser une chance de m'affronter et de perdre contre ma toute puissance !  
 **-Hakaze-** C'est qu'il est arrogant le Reisuke ~ Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques jours encore tu pleurais pour que je te donne des conseils et que tu as battu medraut de justesse ~  
 **-Reisuke-** C'est cela, ris bien. En attendant c'est moi qui ait les cartes en main. Je décide donc qui est le gagnant du jour. Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir mesdames ~ Voici votre combat du jour !

Reisuke pointa son doigt derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes moi et Hakaze, mais nous n'y vîmes rien. La seule personne qui se trouvait derrière nous était Mai, qui restait silencieuse depuis le début. Ne me laissant pas impressionner par l'arrogance inutile de Reisuke, je me retournai vers lui, déterminée à lui renvoyer son arrogance.

 **-Erika-** Cela ne prend pas ! Il n'y a personne derrière nous qui pourrait nous vouloir du ma –  
 **-Hakaze-** Attention Erika !

Alors que j'étais au beau milieu de ma phrase, Hakaze me poussa au sol. Je réalisai qu'elle m'avait poussée in extremis avant que je ne reçoive un coup d'épée violent venant de...de Mai !?  
Je ne savais pas quoi penser, Mai nous avait-elle trahit ? Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Armée d'une épée, Mai se lançait à notre poursuite, nous assénant des coups de son arme blanche que nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal à éviter. Reisuke était totalement sérieux concernant l'identité de notre nouvel adversaire. Mai était bien de son côté. Nous regardâmes la jeune femme tandis qu'elle était un peu essoufflée en portant cette arme lourde. La lumière de son regard n'était plus présente. Elle agissait clairement sans réfléchir, comme si elle était contrôlée par une personne tierce. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vais m'en occuper, Erika. Occupe toi de Reisuke.

Hakaze se rua sur Mai, bloquant l'attaque de la femme avec son disque de duel. Elle profita du contrecoup généré par la puissance de frappe pour se saisir de l'épée de son adversaire à mains nues, la tirant des mains de la blonde pour la jeter dans l'océan. Les deux femmes étaient désormais à armes égales. Cependant, l'attaque avait légèrement ouvert la main droite de mon amie la brune, la faisant saigner un peu. Hakaze ne se défila cependant pas et se rua sur son adversaire qui avait déjà repris ses réflexes.  
De mon côté, je faisais face à Reisuke qui était satisfait de voir la scène. Lorsqu'il me vit s'avancer vers lui pour en découdre, il fut fortement excité par le combat qui approchait entre lui et moi. Il rayonna d'une lumière noire qui entourait désormais son aura. J'appelai Toratura en mon fort intérieur pour qu'elle me donne la puissance nécessaire pour combattre Reisuke, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, laissant mes yeux rouges de colère prêter leur rage à mes poings qui se ruèrent directement sur Reisuke. Je me propulsai directement sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de poing, mais à ma grande surprise , il disparut pour réapparaître derrière Hakaze et lui donner un coup de pied dans la figure. L'impact de son attaque propulsa ma partenaire sur moi, nous entraînant droit hors de l'espace de bataille. Je me ressaisis cependant, rassemblant mes forces afin de stopper la frénésie de l'attaque et éviter de finir sous l'eau.  
Mai , qui de son côté était toujours contrôlée, continua à attaquer sans articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Je pris le challenge et rétorquai avec les poings à mon tour. La jeune femme qui ne semblait pas si forte était bien plus coriace lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Elle combattait machinalement sans émettre le moindre signe de fatigue ou de retenue. Nous ne pouvions pas la vaincre, nous ne pouvions que la gérer temporairement avant de vaincre Reisuke lui-même.  
Tandis que j'étais occupée avec Mai, Hakaze me dépassa, allant elle même faire tâter de son poing à Reisuke. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, il disparut une fois de plus dans le paysage pour resurgir derrière moi, mais cette fois je vais l'attaque arriver. Au moment précis où l'homme disparut, je me baissai rapidement afin d'éviter le coup de pied qu'il allait me porter et qui finit par percuter Mai à la place, la projetant à son tour bien plus loin que le coup de m'avait projeté.  
Nous profitâmes de la confusion générée par cette stratégie pour nous ruer moi et Hakaze sur le jeune homme qui semblait agacé par la tournure des choses. Nous joignîmes nos forces par le biais d'un coup de poing en double que nous assénâmes à notre ennemi du jour qui ne put éviter l'attaque et fut projeté en direction de sa tour. Moi et Hakaze nous regardâmes, complices et satisfaites, mais en retournant notre regard sur Reisuke, nous vîmes quelque chose qui retint notre attention. L'homme semblait comme flotter dans les airs. Il était adossé à une sorte de paroi invisible entourant les murs de sa prison. Je compris désormais ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait que nous n'étions pas capables d'émettre des négociations.

D'un bond, il revint vers nous, mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à continuer le combat, l'homme reprit la parole d'un air amusé.  
 **-Reisuke-** Bien, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi coriaces que vous ne l'étiez en Egypte. De toutes les menaces que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour, j'ignorais que cela serait deux gamines qui allaient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est désespérant, vraiment désespérant ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Qui appelles-tu gamine !? Tu veux mourir !?  
 **-Reisuke-** Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Essaie donc de prendre ma vie que je puisse rire un bon coup.  
 **-Hakaze-** Toi je vais te... !  
 **-Erika-** Hakaze. Ne marche pas dans son jeu. Il te cherche en sachant très bien que si l'on agit en séparé nous serons à sa merci.  
 **-Reisuke-** Ding ding ding, nous avons une vainqueur. Il est vrai que pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour vous affronter toutes les deux en même temps. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, regardez derrière vous.

Nous nous retournâmes une fois de plus à la demande de Reisuke , nous y vîmes Mai qui était de retour. Mais alors que nous nous préparions à nous battre de nouveau contre elle, Reisuke esquissa un petit rire sarcastique avant de claquer des doigts. Lorsqu'il le fit, Mai s'écroula au sol, inerte. Un mélange d'abasourdissement et de dégoût me traversa la gorge. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer devant mes yeux incrédules. Ce fut Reisuke qui clarifia les choses, non pas sans avoir exprimé sa satisfaction par un rire provocateur au préalable.

 **-Reisuke-** Le temps était compté les filles ~ Voyez-vous, cette magnifique tour qui se trouve derrière moi possède un pouvoir bien spécial ~ Elle a le pouvoir de matérialiser la force du duel de monstre en énergie réelle, et ce dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre ~ Ainsi, chaque personne dans cette ville, et non pas seulement nous trois, peut utiliser le pouvoir de ses cartes exactement comme dans l'ancienne Egypte. Cependant, trop utiliser ces pouvoirs amène à consumer son énergie vitale. Et dans le malheureux cas dans lequel l'énergie vitale d'un individu viendrait à être à court, cette tour absorberait l'âme du malheureux et la garderait prisonnière en son sein. Tragique n'est-ce pas ?

Une tour aurait ce genre de pouvoirs...Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant...Et pour être honnête, je restais un peu dubitative face au baratin de Reisuke. Cependant, Mai était bien inerte devant nous alors qu'elle était en pleine forme ne serait-ce que quelques minutes auparavant...Il devait y avoir une part de vérité dans les dires de Reisuke. Je repris la parole, me méfiant d'avantage des mensonges de mon ancien partenaire.

 **-Erika-** Tu as dit vouloir prendre ta revanche sur nous n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi impliquer des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec ton combat dans cette histoire ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Tout simplement car ceci est un jeu ma poule ~ Ceci est la bataille entre ma puissance et votre espoir.  
 **-Hakaze-** Un jeu !? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore Reisuke ? Tu es ridicule !  
 **-Reisuke-** Tu aboies beaucoup plus que moi, madame qui me comparait à un chien. Les règles sont simples. A partir de maintenant vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans la tour et venir m'y vaincre de l'intérieur. Si vous y arrivez, vous éviterez alors la catastrophe ici.  
 **-Erika-** La catastrophe ? Quelle catastrophe ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Il n'y a pas que les combats qui font se draîner l'énergie vitale. Les loisirs, le travail, toutes ces choses de la vie quotidienne sont des facteurs qui entament notre énergie au quotidien ~ Et dans le jeu que je vous propose, il est interdit de dormir. En effet, si vous êtes inconscients à quelque moment que ce soit, ma tour utilisera son pouvoir pour vous enfermer à l'intérieur étant donné que votre esprit ne combattra plus mon pouvoir.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke...

Sans dire un mot de plus, Hakaze se rua sur mon ancien camarade qui esquiva de justesse l'assaut qu'elle lançait. Reisuke fit un bond en arrière assez élancé qui le fit atterrir pile poil sur un rebord de fenêtre de sa tour. Nous lançant un dernier regard provocateur, il s'exila dans sa bâtisse, nous laissant dans l'incompréhension face à son jeu sordide. Hakaze s'arrêta quelques secondes, ruminant l'amertume que notre ancien ami désormais pris par les ombres lui avait laissé dans la gorge. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle le fit d'un ton inquiet.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons retrouver Reisuke et arrêter ce jeu sordide qu'il impose à tout le monde, autrement...L'histoire pourrait être modifiée à une échelle irréversible...  
 **-Erika-** Je le sais. Nous devons essayer de pénétrer cette bâtisse afin de découvrir quel est ce mur qui nous bloque.  
 **-Hakaze-** Tu proposes de ne pas réfléchir et d'essayer de foncer tête baissée et de prendre le périmètre par la force...J'aime ça, cela me convient ! Athéna ! Montre toi !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Athéna sortit de nulle part, prête à en découdre. Alors qu'elle prenait position, je pris la parole, lui posant une question qui me taraudait l'esprit. Je n'aimais pas avoir une question en tête qui n'avait pas de réponse.

 **-Erika-** Dis, Athéna. Tu as le temps de te reposer quand on ne t'appelle pas ?  
-Athéna- Le temps dans le monde des esprits s'écoule moins vite que dans votre monde, donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps entre chaque appel, mais cela suffit pour nous restaurer, nous esprits.  
 **-Erika-** Cela me turlupinait...Tu as l'air tellement humaine sous ton armure, contrairement à Toratura...C'est troublant.  
 **-Hakaze-** L'heure n'est pas à parler de ça les filles ! Athéna ! Va examiner cette barrière et fais moi un compte rendu sur la situation !

Athena s'exécuta. Elle s'entoura d'une bulle de lumière qui lui permettait de flotter dans les airs ou sur l'eau avant de se propulser rapidement jusqu'à heurter la barrière qui protégeait le bâtiment émergeant de l'eau . Elle scruta la barrière dans tous les aspects qu'elle pouvait inspecter. Elle la toucha, elle la heurta, tenta d'y planter son sceptre, sans succès. Elle se retourna alors vers nous avant de nous rejoindre complètement. Lorsqu'elle se posa devant nous, elle fit disparaître cette bulle afin de nous parler de vive voix.

-Athena- La barrière est une barrière faite avec l'énergie d'une pierre d'orichalque. C'est un fragment similaire à celui qui a été volé à Mai par Reisuke.  
 **-Erika-** C'est donc à cela que ça lui sert...Et concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'une telle barrière lui apporte ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Si on raisonne en matière de duel de monstres..Le sceau d'orichalque est une carte ne pouvant quitter le terrain sous aucun prétexte. Si l'on transfère dans la vie réelle, la barrière ne pourrait être détruite sous aucun prétexte...  
 **-Erika-** Dans ce cas...Reisuke nous a lancé un défi qu'il aurait gagné d'avance... ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je ne pense pas. Autrement, il n'aurait même pas de saveur dans sa revanche...Je pense qu'il doit exister un moyen mais lequel...  
-Athéna- Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont les dragons légendaires.  
 **-Erika-** Les dragons...Les dragons légendaires... ?

Alors que je ne comprenais pas du tout où Athéna voulait en venir, le visage de mon amie Hakaze s'illumina d'un seul coup à l'idée de concevoir la possibilité des dragons légendaires. Hakaze m'expliqua brièvement de quoi il s'agissait, et la mémoire me revint. J'avais en effet étudié ça pendant mes cours d'histoire du duel de monstres. Ils étaient la seule issue véritable au sceau d'orichalque, et donc la seule option plausible pour pénétrer cette barrière...Pourtant...Les dragons légendaires portaient bien leur nom...Où trouver de telles cartes... ?

Plus je réfléchissais à une éventuelle possibilité, plus je me disais que Reisuke avait déjà gagné...


	14. Medraut mon héros

Nous devions trouver les dragons légendaires...Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Nous avions à peine 24 heures pour vaincre Reisuke et nous devions en plus de ça courir après une chimère . Je ne voulais vraiment pas me lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre espoir. C'était contraire à celle que j'étais censée être...  
Oui...Je ne devais pas...M'abandonner au désespoir...Après tout...Tout était éphémère...Et mon temps avec Reisuke l'était aussi...  
Gardant ceci à l'esprit, je repris la parole, mettant tout l'entrain que je pouvais trouver au fond de moi dans mes paroles.

 **-Erika-** Bien ! Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est trouver les dragons légendaires ! Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer pour trouver les cartes. Cela sera plus simple.  
 **-Hakaze-** Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Reisuke a du préparer des pièges pour nous réduire au silence. Si jamais l'une de nous succombe, la situation sera trop délicate.  
 **-Erika-** Alors comment pouvons nous retrouver ces cartes dans la ville...  
\- « Ces cartes ? »

Nous entendîmes une voix masculine assez grave provenir de derrière nous. La personne inconnue nous parlait d'un ton moqueur. Cette voix m'était familière. Je ne reconnaissais cependant pas exactement à qui elle appartenait. Je me retournai, me préparant à faire face à une éventuelle menace qui me serait alors apparue, mais lorsque je vis qui était la personne s'adressant à moi, mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

Il était un jeune homme qui était quelques années plus vieux que moi. Je le reconnus immédiatement au look singulier qu'il arborait. Il était toujours habillé d'une veste noire qui était découpée en lambeaux sur le bas, couvrant une partie de son buste fort. Cette veste restait ouverte sur son torse nu sur lequel était toujours posé un pendentif doré qui représentait un soleil étrange. Cette dégaine étrange était complétée par son visage arborant des traits durs et forts expressifs.  
Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan étaient assez singuliers. Ils étaient soulignés par des traits épais qui lui donnaient toujours un visage assez strict même quand il arborait une expression neutre. Et ses cheveux noirs ébène n'arrangeaient rien...Il ne les arrangeait d'ailleurs pas du tout. La touffe qu'il possédait était coiffée en bataille et généralement couverte par un chapeau miteux qu'il aimait porter.

Lorsque je le vis devant moi, mon monde s'écroula littéralement. En guise de réponse, je repris la parole , prenant mes grands airs et mon ton autoritaire.

 **-Erika-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Helio-Kun !?  
 **-Helio-** Eh !? Qu'est-ce que je fais là !? Non mais je rêve. Je fais tout le voyage juste pour venir ici, je m'éclate la gueule sur le bitume de la Kaiba Corporation pour elle, et elle me dit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? » Eh ma petite, je peux repartir si tu veux !  
 **-Erika-** Désolée...Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens. Helio-Kun...Tu n'étais pas fâché contre moi ? Tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au tournoi...  
 **-Helio-** Mais non, au contraire. J'étais venu te rejoindre avant de te voir péter un câble sur scène. Dis donc, je n'avais jamais vu Toratura être aussi virulente ~  
 **-Erika-** Oui...Beaucoup de choses se sont passées...Eh , mais je ne vous ai pas présentés !? Je suis désolée !  
 **-Helio-** Présenté... ?

Je me retournai vers Hakaze qui me regardait d'un air dubitatif face à l'arrivée du jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi. Je tirai le bras de mon amie qui semblait réticente à l'idée de se présenter à mon camarade, mais je lui assurai qu'il était gentil. M'écoutant finalement, elle me lâcha le bras, s'avança vers le jeune homme auquel elle se présenta. Je la coupai cependant, voulant faire les choses moi-même. Après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait attaquer, Hakaze n'était pas la plus douée dans les relations humaines.

 **-Erika-** Hakaze-Chan, voici Helio. C'est un grand nounours qui a l'air méchant mais qui est gentil comme tout. Il a gagné pas mal de tournois professionnels, et Helio c'est son pseudonyme. Helio-kun, voici Hakaze Namatame. Une amie à moi qui a accepté de m'aider à résoudre le problème de Toratura...Et si je suis encore vivante...C'est bien grâce à elle, héhéhé ~

Les deux personnes que je présentai l'un à l'autre émirent comme une réserve en se regardant. Je pouvais distinguer un malaise assez profond tandis qu'ils s'évitèrent tous les deux du regard. Le courant semblait être mal passé entre mes deux amis. J'essayai de les faire au moins se serrer la main, mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, Helio reprit la parole , affichant une arrogance non dissimulée envers mon amie.

 **-Helio-** Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, si elle ne me connaît pas, tant pis pour elle ~  
 **-Erika-** Eh ! Evite de prendre Hakaze de haut ! Et puis elle a le même âge que toi !  
 **-Hakaze-** Ce n'est pas grave, Erika-Chan. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser me faire perturber par des piques venant d'un adolescent en manque de reconnaissance. ~  
 **-Erika-** C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche...  
 **-Helio-** Ohoh, c'est qu'elle a de la gueule la petite dame ~ Pas trop difficile de devoir traîner avec des personnes plus jeunes pour avoir des amis ? ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Je pense que tes amis doivent être bien plus ridicules que les miens, Helio-kun ~  
 **-Helio-** Ca, je n'en serai pas si sur, j'ai justement ramené un de tes amis avec moi ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Un ami ?

Alors que je me demandai de qui voulait parler Helio, il se retourna pour siffler comme si il appelait un animal. Alors que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça, j'eus un profond sentiment de malaise. J'entendis un rire résonner dans l'atmosphère. Il était porté par une voix grave et élégante qui m'était familière. Lorsque je regardai attentivement au loin, je pus distinguer une silhouette assez imposante, à une centaine de mètres de moi, qui portait apparemment une cape flottant au gré du vent. Lorsque l'homme qui était adossé contre une bâtisse se dirigea vers nous, je distinguai un visage familier. Ce fut lorsque mon amie Hakaze esquissa un « Oh non pitié » d'un ton dépité que je compris alors qui était en train de nous faire face.

 **-Medraut-** Damoiselles, heureux de vous revoir. Oh, Haka-nyun, votre changement de tenue fait fondre ce petit cœur de moi.  
 **-Hakaze-** Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fini ici, sombre crétin ?  
 **-Medraut-** Figure toi que c'est une histoire intéressante, Haka-nyun ! Tout a commencé alors que j'errais seul dans la forêt, cherchant un but à ma v –  
 **-Hakaze-** J'en ai assez entendu. Merci.  
 **-Medraut-** Mais...Mais...Haka-Nyun !

Malgré le fait que revoir le jeune homme blond en armure me laissait dubitative, je ne voulais pas heurter d'avantage ses sentiments. Après tout, même si il était un esprit du duel, il semblait posséder une âme, ressentir des choses, et le voir malheureux me rendait triste. Comme pour le rassurer, je repris la parole en lui souriant.

 **-Erika-** Je me sens tout de suite plus en sécurité avec un brave chevalier à nos côtés.  
 **-Medraut-** Erika-Chan !

Le chevalier brave fut submergé par l'émotion. Il ne semblait pas recevoir beaucoup de compliments, si bien que même mon compliment qui n'était pas sincère lui réchauffait le cœur. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise pour avoir eu à recourir à des faux compliments pour lui remonter le moral, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser ruminer. Les yeux brillants, le chevalier partit dans son monde, se parlant à lui même, nous laissant reprendre les choses sérieuses. Helio reprit la parole d'un ton plus réaliste qu'auparavant.

 **-Helio-** Je vous ai entendu parler de cette barrière d'orichalque il vous faut les dragons légendaires pour botter le cul à Reisuke n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Erika-** Oui, si on veut passer cette barrière, il faut que l'on la détruise avec les dragons légendaires. Il nous faut donc ratisser la ville pour les trouver...  
 **-Helio-** Quand je me suis préparé à faire ce voyage, je me doutais qu'on aurait recours à ce genre de choses. J'ai ramené quelques cartes qui ont été éditées chez nous dont ces dragons. Attendez.

Helio mit la main dans sa poche. Il sortit une boite de deck abîmée qu'il ouvrit devant nous. Il gardait une trentaine de cartes sous qu'il gardait sous pochettes. Il regarda le paquet de cartes qu'il avait dans les mains avant d'en sortir trois cartes. Lorsqu'ils nous les fit voir, nous remarquâmes que ces cartes étaient les trois dragons légendaires, Timée, Critias , et Hermocrate. Hakaze reprit la parole, dubitative.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu penses vraiment que ces cartes suffiront à percer la barrière ?  
 **-Helio-** Pour être honnête, j'en doute. Cependant, pendant que vous étiez en Egypte, j'ai déjà pris mes marques dans cette ville. J'ai quelqu'un avec qui je collabore qui est en train de localiser les dragons légendaires de cette époque. Il ne nous reste qu'à tenter avec ces répliques pour voir si cela fonctionne.  
 **-Medraut-** Et c'est ici que votre brave serviteur intervient ~ Helio, je t'en prie ~  
 **-Helio-** On y va !

Helio sortit son disque de duel qu'il enfila. Il prit les cartes des dragons légendaires qu'il posa face verso. Medraut s'approcha de mon ami, avant de lui donner une carte que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je compris alors ce qu'il allait en être lorsque je vis Helio poser la carte en question sur le disque de duel. Il s'avança pour être face à la grande tour, avant de prendre la parole d'un air déterminé.

 **-Helio-** Je fusionne le dragon légendaire Timée avec Medraut le chevalier noble !  
 **-Erika-** Eh !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Oh non pitié...

Alors que je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Helio et Medraut faisaient ça, je vis l'hologramme se former. Le dragon apparut et se battit avec le pieux chevalier. Medraut , dans un élan de force et de bravoure, vainquit le dragon qui accepta en guise de soumission de se laisser chevaucher par le chevalier. Lorsque le blond en armure monta sur le dragon tout fait de bleu, une nouvelle puissance émana du chevalier.

 **-Helio-** J'appelle Medraut ! Le Maître Draco-Noble !  
 **-Medraut-** Me voilà ! Ce petit cœur de moi tremble d'excitation !  
 **-Hakaze-** Pourquoi avoir fait fusionner un hologramme et un loser... ?  
 **-Helio-** Medraut possède une faculté unique qu'aucun de nous ne possède. Il est un esprit de duel qui n'est relié à aucun humain. Il possède donc un corps physique tout en pouvant entrer en contact avec un hologramme de duel de monstres. Grâce à cela, je peux ajouter de la puissance à Medraut par le biais d'un hologramme, laissant le chevalier profiter d'une puissance réelle.  
 **-Hakaze-** C'est plutôt ingénieux...J'ignorais que deux abrutis pouvaient arriver à des conclusions de ce genre.  
 **-Helio-** Patience, nous n'avons pas encore réussi. Medraut, essaie de percer cette barrière !  
 **-Medraut-** Hahaha ! Allons libérer la damoiselle de cette grande tour ! Pour Raiponce, Beatrice, Sidonie , Marjolaine et Thérèse, que la force de mon épée fasse frémir vos âmes et mon cœur ! Je m'élance vers l'inconnue avec bravoure et toute la puissance de ce petit cœur de moi ! Gyaaaah !

Medraut s'élança sur le dragon légendaire Timée à l'assaut de la barrière formée par la pierre d'orichalque. Il dégaina son épée en direction de la barrière sur la barrière. Il poussa un hurlement assez viril mais restant élégant. Je discernai d'avantage le caractère du chevalier noble. Il voulait garder l'élégance et la classe liée à son titre en toutes circonstances. Il n'était pas une de ces brutes à l'épée qui étaient toute la journée en quête d'affrontement. Il était un chevalier valeureux utilisant la puissance avec parcimonie.

Lorsque l'épée du chevalier blond percuta la barrière avec toute la puissance de sa monture associée à elle, Medraut fut repoussé par le choc de l'attaque qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Il manqua de peu de tomber de sa monture qui réussit tant bien que mal à rattraper le blond en armure. Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de la situation, il regarda le résultat de son œuvre avec alors que je pensais que rien n'allait se passer, je vis alors apparaître une fissure dans la barrière. J'émis un petit gémissement de surprise qu'Hakaze produit également. Nous étions fascinée par le fait que ce chevalier ait réussi à briser cette barrière. Helio afficha un sourire prononcé face à ce succès. Il rappela son allié du jour qui revint à dos de dragon nous voir, affichant l'allure d'un héros.

 **-Helio-** Bien ! Notre hypothèse s'est avérée couronnée de succès ! Medraut, malgré le fait que tu sois un abruti tu as fait du bon travail.  
 **-Medraut-** Ne te méprends pas ! Nous voulons tous les deux le bien de Haka-Chan , mais ca reste une alliance tempo –  
 **-Helio-** Nous n'avons pas fini espèce d'idiot ! Passons à la suite ! Le croc de Critias.

Helio utilisa la seconde carte de dragon légendaire qui apparut pour se battre de nouveau avec Medraut qui avait repris son apparence normale. Lorsque le dragon apparut, il était beaucoup plus féroce, combattant le blond en armure avec plus de violence que ne l'avait fait Timée . Cependant, Medraut reprit rapidement l'avantage. Se ruant sur le dragon, il pointa son épée vers lui, essayant de faire renoncer le dragon. Mais alors qu'il pensait que le dragon allait simplement abandonner, le monstre fait d'écailles tenta une dernière attaque que le blond repoussa dans un réflexe. L'épée transperça le dragon qui disparut instantanément dans un flots de particules étincelantes que Medraut absorba à son tour.

Le chevalier rayonna pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, j'eus l'occasion de voir l'homme pieux habillé d'une nouvelle armure qui semblait beaucoup plus lourd de plus puissante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se lança à l'assaut de la barrière une nouvelle fois, je ne le vis même pas partir. Il était littéralement en train de flotter grâce à la pression du vent et était d'une rapidité comme jamais je n'en avais vu alors. Il planta une nouvelle fois son épée dans la barrière et la fragilisa d'avantage. Je fus stupéfaite par les dégâts causés par Medraut. Le duo qu'il faisait avec Helio m'épatait. Je souris face à leur performance tandis que le chevalier revint une fois de plus.

 **-Helio-** Bien, Hermocrate maintenant. Prêt Medraut !?  
 **-Medraut-** Ce petit cœur de moi est en train de bouillir d'impatience !

Helio utilisa la griffe d'hermocrate qui contrairement aux autres dragon, ne tenta même pas d'entamer un combat avec le chevalier noble. Il disparut simplement comme il fut arrivée, laissant une armure toute faite d'or en guise d'héritage au blond. L'homme s'approcha de l'armure qu'il absorba toute entière pour devenir un autre.  
Une fois de plus , il se lança dans la barrière, sans la moindre arme dans ses mains, afin de donner le dernier coup définitif à la tour. Il se propulsa d'un trait sec qui laissa une traînée de particules dorées derrière lui. Lorsqu'il atteint la barrière, il donna seulement un coup de poing qui produit un impact incommensurable dans cette vitre teintée de verre qui se brisa en milliers de morceaux. Il se retourna vers nous , souriant d'un air victorieux face à son succès.

 **-Medraut-** Je vous ai ouvert la voie , mesdamoiselles ~  
 **-Erika-** C'est vraiment le top d'avoir un homme aussi brave que Medraut à nos côtés ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Arrête de lui lancer des fleurs. Il va y prendre goût.  
 **-Helio-** Tu devrais reconnaître que sans Medraut, nous n'aurions pas réussi. Remercie-le.

Hakaze s'arrêta net, s' la requête de mon ami. Elle détourna le regard, comme ne voulant absolument pas donner une once de crédit au jeune blond en armure qui attendait se récompense tel un chien modèle attendrait son sucre. Devant la demande du blond, elle fit néanmoins un effort. Elle regarda le chevalier modèle qui se redressa fièrement en croisant le regard de sa belle. Son attitude lui tira même un sourire, bien qu'elle semblait ne pas apprécier Medraut. Elle reprit la parole, avec empathie cette fois, face à Medraut.

 **-Hakaze-** Merci beaucoup, Medraut. Tu nous as sauvé la mise, enfin..Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas... ?  
 **-Medraut-** Hahaha...Hakaze, je vous l'ai promis à toi et à Soichiro, que jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber. J'en ai fait le serment, je suis lié à vous.  
 **-Hakaze-** Héhéhé ~ Je suis ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés, même si tu es un boulet quand tu t'y mets ~  
 **-Helio-** Bon ça va on a compris ! Tu es contente , il est content ! Ca va ! La vie est belle !  
 **-Erika-** Hum...Helio-Kun ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état... ?

Helio marqua un court temps d'arrêt. Il détourna son regard, comme ne voulant pas me répondre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me cachait, mais il me cachait vraiment quelque chose de très très louche. Je devais en savoir d'avantage. Je repris la parole, taquine.

 **-Erika-** Helio-Kun...En réalité je crois que tu me caches quelque chose...  
 **-Helio-** Eh ? Euh...Non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines... ?  
 **-Erika-** On me la fait pas à moi ! La raison pour laquelle tu as ramené Medraut avec toi...C'est parce que tu n'avais pas d'esprit pour te protéger avoue !  
 **-Helio-** ...Ouais, tu as raison. Medraut est venu pour me protéger. Mais quand je vois l'affection qu'il vous porte, je me sens obligé de le laisser avec vous.

….  
 **-Helio-** Allez, pénétrons cette barrière. On doit botter le cul à ce Reisuke !  
 **-Hakaze-** Oh que oui ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord !

Toratura et Athéna sortirent toutes les deux suite à notre objectif. Toratura me porta, m'assurant qu'elle pourrait traverser l'étendue d'eau. Athéna quant à elle pouvait flotter grâce à la pression de son pouvoir sur l'air. Helio allait être porté par Medraut pour pouvoir passer au dessus de l'étendue d'eau. Nous nous lançâmes tous les trois dans cette traversée, bien décidés à pénétrer la tour et vaincre Reisuke une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous arrivâmes rapidement jusqu'à destination. Je passai la première, suivie par Hakaze, cependant alors que Helio et Medraut allaient pénétrer le périmètre, la barrière se referma sec. A ma grande surprise, seul Medraut passa au travers. Helio s'écrasa littéralement sur la barrière qui s'était reformée en une fraction de seconde. Son corps endolori glissa doucement le long de la paroi jusqu'à tomber à l'eau.

Je voulus me précipiter à son secours, mais Hakaze me retint.  
 **-Erika-** Laisse moi aller aider Helio ! Il a peut être des ennuis !  
 **-Hakaze-** Il a l'air d'avoir la tête dure. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Nous avons bien plus important à régler. Reisuke nous attends.  
 **-Erika-**...Tu as raison. Allons combattre Reisuke !

Ainsi, je laissai derrière moi Helio en espérant qu'il s'en sorte, afin de régler le problème de Reisuke en priorité. Je me promis à ce moment que si Helio ne s'en sortait pas, je reviendrais dans le temps afin de le sauver. Mais il y avait bien plus grave pour le moment, si je n'arrêtais pas Reisuke...Domino City, non, le monde serait condamné...  
Ce fut sur cette pensée que moi, Hakaze, et Medraut, pénétrâmes la tour de Reisuke.


	15. A la recherche du dragon légendaire

Fonçant vers la tour tandis que j'étais transporté par Medraut, je vis Erika et Hakaze pénétrer le périmètre saines et sauves. Nous allions enfin pouvoir faire face à Reisuke me disais-je. Mais alors que nous allions pénétrer le périmètre, Medraut et moi, quelque chose me bloqua à l'extérieur. C'était cette barrière qui s'était reformée juste au moment où Medraut était passé. Je m'écrasai lamentablement sur ce qui était un miroir transparent infranchissable, tout en me questionnant sur l'origine de cette défaillance. Glissant le long de la paroi, je regardai Hakaze et Erika qui l'une comme l'autre semblaient désolées...Tandis que Medraut lui, me regardait avec un léger sourire en coin. Je compris alors qu'il était à l'origine de ce dysfonctionnement. Me jurant qu'il allait le payer, je me laissai enfin tomber dans l'étendue d'eau séparant la grande tour et Domino City.  
Lorsque je tombai dans cette eau, je n'eus d'autre choix que de lutter pour ma survie. Me battant avec courage et force contre cette eau mauvaise et déterminée à m'ôter la vie. Je battais des bras et des jambes , déterminé à ne pas me laisser ensevelir sous la puissance de la destruction incarnée. Je rassemblais mon courage, je rassemblais toute ma détermination , afin de prétendre pouvoir atteindre la lumière face à cet océan de ténèbres qui se dressait devant moi.  
La pression était cependant trop forte. Je finis par perdre face à toute cette puissance s'écrasant contre le pauvre homme que j'étais alors. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner une à une, m'ôtant peu à peu tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Plus j'approchais la mort, plus je me raccrochais à la vie.  
Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, je vis alors m'apparaître celui qui allait être mon sauveur. Un hélicoptère rappliquant à toute allure qui venait pour moi. Je le vis passer sa tête au travers de la portière. Ce jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus tout comme je l'étais était venu me porter secours. Sous son regard hautain et provocateur, il avait accouru pour me porter secours.  
Il fit descendre une échelle qui me permit de me tirer de l'eau. Je grimpai à l'échelle pour finir dans l'hélicoptère. Mon allié du jour prit alors la parole en me lançant une serviette afin que je ne m'essuie. Il semblait dépité par le spectacle du jour.  
 **-Kaiba-** Et dire que c'est ce minable qui a infiltré mon système de sécurité. Helio, tu es pathétique.  
 **-Helio-** Les eaux profondes sont la seule faiblesse de l'homme brave, Kaiba-Kun~  
 **-Kaiba-** Arrête avec ces suffixes affectueux. Nous ne sommes que des alliés d'un jour. Et pour information, tu avais pied dans cette eau. Essuie toi plutôt et écoute moi.  
 **-Helio-** Tout ce que tu voudras, Kaiba-Boy ~  
 **-Kaiba-** Arrête, tu me rappelles l'infâme Pegasus. Pendant que tu t'es lamentablement écrasé contre cette barrière d'orichalque, j'ai fait ma petite enquête concernant les dragons légendaires. Les cartes ont disparues lorsque Dartz a été vaincu, il nous sera impossible de retrouver une telle puissance.  
 **-Helio-** Oui mais Dartz est encore dans les parages. Je pense que c'est lui qui a donné un tel pouvoir soudain à Reisuke. Il ne peut pas l'avoir obtenu autrement.  
 **-Kaiba-** Alors, le détective qui a percé les limites de ma base informatique et qui a tout réparé pour me forcer à collaborer montre ses limites ?  
 **-Helio-** Laisse moi réfléchir. N'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une. Tu as désormais la technologie la plus sophistiquée en matière de protection informatique...A moins que tu ne veuilles de nouveau être envahi par des lapins roses qui dérobent tes données personnelles, Kaiba-Boy ? ~

 **-Kaiba-** Garde ton arrogance. Je te dois certes quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me prendre de haut. Mokuba ! Dis à Roland de chercher une puissance équivalente à celle des dragons légendaires, je veux qu'il ratisse absolument toute la ville.  
 **-Mokuba-** Tout de suite grand frère !  
 **-Helio-** Ok. Donc nous recherchons une puissance similaire aux dragons légendaires...Hm. Sachant que même une carte comme Toratura ou Athéna n'a pas pu briser cette barrière, cela va être coton cette ...

Je réfléchis à la situation. Nous étions dans une impasse étant donné que les cartes de dragons légendaires en ma possession n'étaient pas imprégnées de leur pouvoir originel. Toratura...Athéna...Les dragons...Et Ananta...Avaient-ils vraiment quelque chose en commun pour avoir un pouvoir hors de leur carte... ? Hm...Oui, ils étaient tous esprits du duel...Mais les cartes de dieux egyptiens elles , avaient également un grand pouvoir , pourtant elles ne possédaient pas un esprit en elle-même...A moins que... !  
 **-Helio-** Kaiba-kun, serait-il possible que Pegasus qui a créé duel de monstres aie lui même créé une source de pouvoir qui le dépasse ? Serait-il la source de pouvoir d'Obelisk, Slifer, Ra et les dragons ?  
 **-Kaiba-** Lorsqu'il a créé les cartes d'Obelisk , Slifer et Ra, ce sont des monstres déjà existant qui sont venus s'intégrer à ces cartes. Je tiens ceci de source sûre.  
 **-Helio-** Mais oui ! Kaiba ! J'ai résolu l'énigme du pouvoir des cartes de dieu egyptien et des dragons légendaires ! Emmène moi voir Pegasus ! Au royaume des duellistes !

 **-Kaiba-** Pfff, je n'ai pas le choix je suppose. Mokuba, cap sur le royaume des duellistes !

Mokuba obéissant à son frère, actionna le pilote automatique, le programmant pour se diriger vers le royaume des duellistes qui était à quelques heures en bateau d'ici. Je m'inquiétais toujours à propos d'Erika et d'Hakaze, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment si ce n'est tenter de récupérer les pièces manquantes afin de pénétrer la barrière d'orichalque me séparant de Reisuke.  
Mes objectifs et ceux d'Erika n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes, mais au fond nous allions tous les deux dans la même direction. Je devais donc m'assurer également qu'elle était saine et sauve, tout en jouant efficacement le personnage que je m'étais construit.  
Ce fut trente minutes plus tard que nous pûmes voir le le royaume des duellistes se dessiner sous nos yeux. Cette île était vaste et recouverte de pas mal de verdure et d'étendues arides. Tous les climats du monde semblaient cohabiter sur cette seule parcelle de terre. En tant que duelliste professionnel , j'avais étudié ce système il y a déjà quelques années, me laissant apprendre que tous les climats ici étaient artificiellement créés simplement dans le but de rendre le tournoi réaliste. C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à Pegasus, le fait de tout faire en grande envergure. Le côté extravagant du créateur du jeu tel que je l'avais vu sur les vidéos était bien représenté par cette île.  
Lorsque nous pénétrâmes le lieu chargé d'histoire, nous nous posâmes directement devant le château du créateur du jeu. Nous descendîmes de l'hélicoptère moi et Kaiba qui prit soin de dire à son frère de ne pas bouger. La porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Il fallait incruster dix étoiles pour y entrer, chose que l'on n'avait pas. Cependant, après un peu d'escalade, nous pûmes entrer par le balcon supérieur. D'après Kaiba, Pegasus s'était servi de ce balcon afin de faire ses discours.  
De l'intérieur, tout semblait vide. On pouvait ressentir que des choses historiques s'étaient passées ici, mais tout cela semblait effectivement appartenir au passé. Kaiba eut un frisson lorsqu'il pénétra l'ancienne demeure du créateur du jeu, si bien qu'il devint encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était, me pressant de progresser.  
De fils en aiguilles, de salles en salles, nous atterrîmes dans ce qui semblait être une arène de duel de monstre. Un gigantesque plateau de jeu était disposé , suspendu au dessus de qui semblait être un espace de vide, mais qui était simplement un parterre de verre sublimé d'un motif sombre. Je m'avançai le premier dans la partie bleue de l'arène, sûrement l'entrée challenger. Je posai prudemment ma main droite sur le plateau de jeu, ressentant d'un seul coup une ambiance malsaine. Kaiba lui, était resté dans la partie spectateur. Je pouvais ressentir son malaise ici, puisque le dispositif dégageait un parfum prononcé de ténèbres. Sans vraiment comprendre quels étaient les lieux que j'étais en train de souiller par ma présence, je réfléchis à la situation.  
Cependant, ma réflexion fut vite interrompue par l'apparition d'une autre présence plus loin, en face de moi pour être précis. Cette personne semblait venir du sombre couloir d'un pas lourd dont j'entendais les bruits qui parvenaient à mon oreille. Surveillant la personne qui était sur le point d'arriver jusqu'à moi, je l'entendis rire depuis le couloir. Ce rire m'agaça, mais avait encore plus d'effet sur Kaiba qui fronça alors les sourcils pour ne montrer qu'une expression emplie de colère.  
Lorsque l'homme se fit enfin voir, je le reconnus directement à sa longue chevelure argentée tombant sur son œil droit et s'échouant jusqu'au bas de son costard noir qu'il avait l'air de porter spécialement pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il me vit côté challenger, il prit la parole avec entrain et dérision. Me regardant de son regard provocateur couleur noisette.

 **-Pegasus-** Eh bien dis donc, voyez-vous ça. Kaiba-boy et Helio-boy qui viennent me rendre visite. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi vite mes garçons. ~  
 **-Helio-** Comment-ça, je ne vous attendais pas aussi vite ? Vous saviez que nous allions venir ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, Pegasus.  
 **-Pegasus-** Je suis désolé mon ami , mais j'ai promis de ne rien dévoiler ~ Le secret professionnel tu comprends. Parlons sérieusement veux-tu. J'ai quelque chose que je suis censé te remettre afin de te permettre de progresser dans la partie. Ceci.

Le créateur du jeu mit la main dans sa poche. La ressortant aussitôt avec une carte de duel de monstre au creux d'elle. Lorsqu'il la révéla, je compris alors où il venait en venir. Cette carte était Ananta, le dragon maléfique. Le même monstre qu'utilisait désormais Reisuke.

 **-Helio-** Donc vous vous êtes alliés avec Reisuke...Quel intérêt ? Que vous-a-t-il promis ?  
 **-Pegasus-** Encore une fois, je suis tenu au secret professionnel ~ Ma mission était simplement de créer cette carte. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir créer de telles cartes ?  
 **-Helio-** Je l'ai déduit en effet, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici. Vous ne créez pas des cartes possédant un pouvoir. Ce sont les esprits du duel de monstre qui se lient aux cartes les représentant dans notre dimension. Tout comme les cartes d'Obelisk Slifer et Ra ont attiré les esprits du duel de monstre du même nom.

 **-Pegasus-** Coooooorrect ! Helio-boy, je suis ravi de ne pas t'avoir sous-estimé. Bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez cette carte n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Helio-** Bien évidemment. Kaiba-kun, fais lui du charme. Mets le paquet.

 **-Kaiba-** Par pitié, épargne moi ton superbe humour et écrase le qu'on en finisse.

 **-Pegasus-** Voyons voyons, je suis le créateur du jeu, vous êtes duellistes, et vous cherchez à résoudre une affaire concernant des duels, vous connaissez la suite n'est-ce pas?

 **-Helio-** Oui. Qui voulez-vous affronter ?

 **-Pegasus-** J'en ai tellement assez de ridiculiser Kaiba-boy, c'est toi que je veux Helio-Boy !

 **-Helio-** Moi ?

Je m'arrêtai un moment. Savoir que le créateur du jeu voulait m'affronter ne me faisait aucun effet en particulier...Mais malgré tout, l'affronter et le vaincre était une étape que je ne pouvais pas contourner pour atteindre Reisuke. Dans le but d'affronter le jeune homme il fallait absolument que je gagne. Autrement, tous mes espoirs allaient être réduits à néant.  
Je serrai les poings qui tremblaient sous la pression de ma propre force. Ce n'était pas de la peur, bien au contraire. C'était de l'excitation. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas pu ressentir les joies d'un duel de rue, c'était l'occasion parfaite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cette situation, cela eut pour effet de faire sourire mon adversaire, tandis que j'enchéris de plus belle.

 **-Helio-** C'est parti, Maximillion Pegasus ~ Voyons ce que vous savez faire, vous le créateur du jeu.  
 **-Pegasus-** Hahaha, voilà qui va être divertissant ~ Duel !  
Et je vais ouvrir les hostilités, Helio-boy ~ Je vais activer ma carte magie de terrain : Royaume Toon !  
 **-Helio-** Le royaume toon ? Je vois. Vous avez donc récupéré ces cartes également. C'est intéressant.  
 **-Pegasus-** Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais t'affronter avec mon deck habituel ? Je ne suis pas si fou ~ En tout cas, comme tu dois le savoir : Royaume Toon va bannir les trois cartes du dessus de mon deck, mes monstres toon seront indestructibles au combat ou par un effet de carte grâce à ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout, commençons en douceur avec mes Elfes Gemini Toon en mode attaque ! ~ (ATK 1900) Et je vais ensuite placer une carte face verso pour terminer mon tour. C'est à toi, Helio-boy ~ (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Helio-** Draw ! Je vais invoquer mon Ver – Xex en mode attaque ! (ATK 1800) Grâce à mon Ver – Xex , je vais pouvoir envoyer directement de mon deck au cimetière mon Ver – Yagan ! Et j'active son effet qui va lui permettre de s'invoquer spécialement en position de défense face verso ! Je vais ensuite poser une carte face verso et terminer mon tour ! (4 Cartes en main)  
 **-Pegasus-** Draw ~ Je vais activer ma carte magie : Tourbillons Jumeaux ! Grâce à l'effet de ma carte, je vais défausser mon monde des toons afin de détruire ta carte masquée ~  
 **-Helio-** J'active ma carte en chaîne ! Météorite de la nébuleuse W ! Je vais révéler mon Ver – Yagan qui va renvoyer directement à votre main les elfes gemini !  
 **-Pegasus-** Hahaha ! Qu'il est mignon. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle carte. Je vais donc enchaîner avec ma carte magie trou noir~ Elle détruira tous les monstres que tu as sur le terrain ~ Et je vais invoquer de nouveaux les elfes gemini tout en placant une carte masquée ~ A toi de jouer, Helio Boy ~ (1 Carte en main)  
 **-Helio-** Draw !

Pegasus possédait donc effectivement toutes les cartes qu'il aurait pu posséder à notre époque. Reisuke n'avait pas pu les lui donner. Il ne possédait pas ces cartes, je le savais trop bien. Pegasus devait les avoir créées avec le support de Reisuke, c'était la seule solution.  
Reprenant la main, je regardais les solutions qui étaient à ma disposition afin de vaincre cet Elfe Gemini. Le terrain qu'il possédait était le vrai problème dans l'affaire...Mais il y avait sûrement un moyen pour parvenir à tuer les défenses du créateur. Il suffisait que je m'y mette vraiment.

 **-Helio-** Je vais placer deux cartes masquées. Je vais ensuite jouer un monstre en position de défense! Je termine mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)  
 **-Pegasus-** Bien ! Passons ce duel à la vitesse supérieure veux-tu ? Je vais retourner ma carte magie face verso, Bouc émissaire ! Grâce à cette carte magie je vais pouvoir invoquer 4 jetons mouton sur le terrain ! Et lorsque je prends la main, je peux donc sacrifier mon jeton bouc afin d'invoquer Crâne invoqué toon ! (Def 1200)

Pegasus passait à la vitesse supérieure. Il avait gagné un avantage certain avec bouc émissaire. Il pouvait désormais remplir le terrain de monstres indestructibles tandis que je ne pouvais que regarder le spectacle.

 **-Pegasus-** Désormais je sacrifie deux autres jetons afin de jouer mon Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus toon ~ (2500 DEF) Maintenant ! Elfe gemini toon , attaque le directement !  
 **-Helio-** Je retourne mon piège ! Force miroir de la noyade ! Elle va retourner tous les monstres tentant de déclarer une attaque directement dans votre deck !  
 **-Pegasus-** Fort bien, c'est wonderful, Helio-Boy ~ Je termine donc mon tour ~ (0 En main)  
 **-Helio-** Il est temps pour moi de revenir en scène ! Draw ! J'active ma carte magie : Pré-Préparation des rites ! Grâce à son effet je peux ajouter directement de mon deck à ma main un monstre rituel et une carte magie rituelle lui correspondant ! Et je choisis le rituel de la prédiction ainsi que Tarotrei : princesse de la prédiction !

J'avais désormais tout ce qu'il fallait pour revenir dans la course et me libérer de l'oppression du royaume des toons Il fallait simplement espérer que la suite n'allait pas être plus difficile. Je repris la parole avec entrain, annonçant mes actions de jeu comme je le faisais lors de mes tournois pros.  
 **-Helio-** Je vais jouer un autre Ver – Xex ! Grâce à son effet je peux jeter directement mon Ver – King du deck ! Et je retourne mon piège, l'appel de l'être hanté ! Ver King va revenir à nous !  
 **-Pegasus-** C'est une belle stratégie, Helio-Boy ~ Je comprends mieux certaines choses. ~  
 **-Helio-** Maintenant grâce à mon Ver king je vais pouvoir sacrifier Xex pour détruire le royaume toon ainsi que votre dragon blanc !

Sous le regard amusé de Pegasus, mon roi des vers attrapa d'une main son serviteur verdâtre pour littéralement le lancer contre le royaume toon. Le terrain se fit annihiler en même temps que le projectile par la force de mon reptile, entraînant avec lui le dragon toon aux yeux bleus ainsi que le crâne invoqué de Pegasus. Cependant, je n'en avais pas terminé avec l'homme. J'allais enchaîner désormais.  
 **-Helio-** J'active maintenant le rituel de la prédiction ! En sacrifiant Ver – King et Ver Lynx de ma main je peux invoquer par invocation rituel « Tarotrei , princesse de la prédiction » ! (ATK 2700) Et je vais ensuite activer ma carte magie, renaissance de la vipère ! Etant donné que je n'ai que des monstres de type reptile dans mon cimetière, je peux ramener king ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, Tarotrei va changer votre mouton en mode attaque, me permettant ainsi d'en finir avec vous Pegasus !

Tandis que j'étais concentré à faire mon jeu, je ne remarquai même pas que Pegasus prenait du plaisir à prendre cette défaite en pleine figure. J'élançai Tarotrei et Ver – King à l'assaut du créateur du jeu qui sourit face à sa défaite. Lorsque King donna le coup de grâce, Pegasus fut à terre. Il semblait tout de même surpris par ma performance, au même titre que Kaiba qui semblait ne pas avoir vu venir le tour que je venais de réaliser. Se relevant, le créateur du jeu repris la parole avec satisfaction.

 **-Pegasus-** Voilà donc ce dont est capable la nouvelle génération de duellistes professionnels. Bien, ce fut vraiment distrayant, Helio-Boy ~ Attrape ceci , c'est ton dû !

Pegasus me lança la carte tant convoitée avec puissance. Déviée dans sa trajectoire, la carte manqua de finir par tomber dans ce faux sol fait de vitre, mais je réussis à l'attraper à temps. Il aurait été clairement difficile pour moi de récupérer le pourquoi de ma venue si elle était tombée de la sorte. Rien que d'y penser me faisait avoir un frisson à l'intérieur. Ajoutant la carte à mon deck pour ne pas la perdre, je repris la parole, cette fois en revenant à moi et mes objectifs principaux.

-Hiroki- Pegasus. Merci d'avoir livré ce duel avec moi. Il m'a permis de reprendre confiance en mes capacités. Cependant, je ne peux rester d'avantage ? Domino City est en train de vivre ses dernières heures, je dois rentrer vite pour la sauver.  
 **-Pegasus-** Domino...Domino City est en danger ?  
 **-Helio-** Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas au courant !?  
 **-Pegasus-** Pas du tout, ce jeune homme, Reisuke Yamada m'a simplement demandé de créer une carte pour Ananta et de la confier à un certain Hiroki , sous le nom d'Helio qui se présenterait à moi pour la réclamer. En échange il m'a donné pas mal d'idées novatrices pour créer des cartes. J'ignorais qu'un tel chaos se préparait à Domino...Helio-kun, je vais t'accompagner. Je voudrais pouvoir mettre les capacités d'Illusions industrielles à profit pour régler cette catastrophe.  
 **-Helio-** Bien. Mais faisons vite. La nuit va tomber et beaucoup de citoyens tomberont en même temps.

Pegasus acquiesça face à ma proposition. Ainsi, nous quittâmes tous les deux l'arène, rejoints par Kaiba qui quitta les gradins de son côté pour enfin sortir tous les trois de la demeure du créateur du jeu. Nous étions désormais plus nombreux afin de lutter face à cette situation. Kaiba, et la technologie de sa société, Pegasus et son talent de création, et moi et mes talents dans le système démerde. Nous allions bientôt pouvoir rentrer et passer cette foutue barrière qui me séparait de mes objectifs. Et ainsi...Domino City serait sauvée...  
Et bientôt...Et bientôt...Mes motivations personnelles allaient pouvoir aboutir. Attends-moi. J'arrive


	16. Les révélations d'Helio

Nous sortîmes ensemble, moi, Kaiba et Pegasus, du château de ce dernier. L'homme que je venais d'affronter semblait déterminé à régler la situation qu'il avait en partie causé sans le savoir, manipulé par Reisuke. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hélicoptère, le petit frère de Kaiba fut surpris par la présence de l'homme. Malgré qu'il était clairement mal à l'aise, il laissa le président d'Illusions industrielles monter. Lorsque nous fûmes montés dans l'appareil de la Kaiba Corporation. Le petit frère enclencha le pilote automatique, nous laissant converser à propos de la catastrophe. Kaiba prit la parole d'un ton oppressant à mon intention.  
 **-Kaiba-** Helio...Tu nous dois des explications. Tu te ramènes de nulle part en piratant tous mes systèmes de sécurité, un autre mec apparaît aussi en reprenant la puissance de Dartz et embarque toute la ville dans un jeu sordide...Et Pegasus t'appelle par un autre nom que celui sous lequel tu t'es présenté à moi. Qui es-tu, Helio ?  
 **-Helio-** Ahlalala...Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...Kaiba. Si j'ai réussi à désarmer ton système de sécurité, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un génie en informatique. Kaiba, je viens du futur.  
 **-Kaiba-** Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une chose pareille ?  
 **-Helio-** Les cartes que Reisuke a donné a Pegasus, sont en fait des cartes qui sortent à notre époque. Du support pour les decks de votre époque. D'ailleurs, Kaiba, il y a énormément de support sur le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus là-bas.  
 **-Pegasus-** Je peux en témoigner. Reisuke m'a montré des cartes qui correspondaient aux idées que j'avais en tête, cependant, je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. Il ne pouvait donc pas connaître le simple fait que j'allais créer ces cartes.  
 **-Helio-** Nous venons d'un futur assez lointain. Je ne peux vous révéler les détails, mais Kaiba Corporation et Illusions Industrielles n'existent plus. Au risque de dérégler le temps, je ne peux pas en dire d'avantage.  
 **-Kaiba-** Admettons donc que cette histoire sordide et abracadabrantesque soit vraie. Pourquoi être venu remonter le temps ? Qu'as-tu comme intérêt dans notre époque ?  
 **-Helio-** Je vais tout vous expliquer. Tout d'abord...En effet, le nom sous lequel je me présente n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je m'appelle Hiroki. Dans le futur, je suis un duelliste professionnel sous le nom d'Helio. J'ai utilisé ce nom lorsque j'ai gagné le tournoi « Soleil contre Lune » organisé par mon pays. J'ai passé mes jeunes années à faire des tournois pour me faire un nom dans le milieu. De tournois en tournois, je me suis rapproché d'une jeune fille du nom d'Erika. Cette fille possédait quelque chose en elle qui la tourmentait.  
 **-Kaiba-** C'est parti pour le mélodrame...  
 **-Hiroki-** Mon amie possède en elle un esprit du duel. Cependant, contrairement aux esprits des dieux egyptiens ou des dragons légendaires, Toratura, la carte d'Erika possédait une volonté qui lui était propre. Elle faisait du mal contre le gré de sa propriétaire. Nous sommes donc revenus ici pour nous procurer de l'énergie ténébreuse appelée « Kan'jiru » afin de sauver Erika. Mais l'autre groupe a été entraîné dans le combat de l'Egypte ancienne et le jeune homme de l'autre groupe s'est retrouvé changé radicalement suite à cette étape.  
 **-Pegasus-** L'Egypte est un endroit dangereux...Il faut faire attention pour ne pas y perdre l'esprit , dans cet endroit recelant tous les secrets liés au jeu des ombres.  
 **-Hiroki-** Maintenant, notre priorité est de ramener Reisuke à lui pour qu'il ne propage pas le malheur dans cette époque. Si il venait à commettre des choses irréparables ici, notre futur serait affecté gravement.  
 **-Kaiba-** Donc nous sommes dans ce pétrin simplement parce qu'une idiote n'était pas en accord avec son amie imaginaire ? Voila qui est drôle.  
 **-Hiroki-** Kaiba, les esprits du duel existent...  
 **-Kaiba-** Oui c'est cela, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Epargne moi toutes ces salades, nous sommes arrivés.

Je regardai par le hublot de la fenêtre, et en effet nous arrivions à Domino City. Nous retournions au même stade où nous en étions quelques heures auparavant, à l'exception près que désormais je possédais Ananta pour passer au travers de la barrière de Reisuke. J'allais sûrement revoir Erika sur les lieux...Il fallait que je tienne les apparences au maximum. Pas d'états d'âmes, pas de sentiments, pas de regrets...C'était ce que je me rappelais toujours...Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout s'était bien passé lorsque je fonctionnais de la sorte.  
L'hélicoptère se posa près de la tour . Nous avançâmes doucement jusqu'à sentir la pression de la barrière invisible nous faire nous rétracter. Je sortis alors ma carte de duel de monstre , Ananta le dragon maléfique , que je brandis hors de l'hélicoptère. Sans se laisser désirer, un grand tourbillon mauve sortit de la carte pour se diriger droit sur la barrière qui nous empêchait de progresser. L'impact écrasa la pression de la barrière et la fait éclater comme si la solide couche de protection n'était qu'un miroir de verre fragile.  
Je me retournai, regardant mes deux camarades du jour avec enthousiasme. Pegasus me renvoya le sourire, tandis que Kaiba de son côté n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre signe de satisfaction. C'est ainsi qu'ensemble nous pénétrâmes le repère de Reisuke qui ne nous avait que trop attendu.

Lorsque nous fûmes les pieds sur le sol, à l'entrée de la grande tour qui s'élevait encore et encore, je sentis mon cœur commencer à battre la chamade. J'avais l'impression que j'allais subir tous les malheurs du monde en entrant dans le tas de granit qui s'élevait majestueusement. J'hésitais à entrer, pris d'un léger frisson. Mais lorsque je repensai à Erika...Et Hakaze qui étaient à l'intérieur, je me fis violence et entra, laissant ma peur et mes doutes de côté pour passer à l'action.  
Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la tour, l'impression qu'elle laissait était ridiculement effrayante. Nous entendions des cris d'effroi et de souffrance résonnant au sein du bâtiment, venant de partout, comme si l'on maltraitait encore et encore des hommes et femmes. Les environs étaient sombres, très sombres. Il n'y avait pour lumière que quelques torches accrochées autour de la paroi murale en spirale. Des escaliers montaient également en spirale , reliant chaque étage qui était composé d'une plate-forme sinistre portant quelques box qui semblaient être des cellules. Lorsque Kaiba vit le décor de l'affrontement, il prit la parole d'un ton dubitatif.

 **-Kaiba-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...  
 **-Pegasus-** C'est une prison, Kaiba-boy ~ Comme celle dans laquelle tu avais été enfermé il y a quelques temps ~  
 **-Kaiba-** Merci capitaine obvious. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un tel engin fait ici... ?  
 **-Hiroki-** C'est Reisuke...Il a mis la main sur un pouvoir qui le dépasse. La seule façon de mettre un terme à tout ça c'est de le vaincre...  
Sans renchérir, Kaiba s'avança dans la prison. Nous le suivîmes dans ce qui était désormais le lieu de tous les dangers. Nous montâmes un étage ensemble, nous laissant constater que c'était bien ce que l'on avait vu à première vue. Des cellules étaient disposées sur la plate-forme sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Dans ces cellules individuelles se trouvaient des personnes dont nous ignorions l'identité. Ils n'étaient pas torturés, ils n'étaient pas mutilés, mais ils ne cessaient de crier leur effroi, de crier leur désespoir. Pegasus s'avança vers la cellule d'un détenu, nous assurant qu'il pouvait encore voir des choses que nous ne pouvions pas voir. Il examina un détenu pendant deux ou trois minutes avant de revenir vers nous nous donner son verdict.  
 **-Pegasus-** Ces personnes ne semblent même pas nous voir et nous percevoir. Comme si elles étaient prisonnières d'un autre monde. Cela me rappelle un peu « La prison de l'âme » que j'utilisais autrefois. Sauf qu'ici, les lieux sont réels.  
 **-Kaiba-** Je ne crois toujours pas en ces balivernes. Ce sont simplement des acteurs. Rien de plus.  
 **-Hiroki-** Dis Kaiba, pourquoi tu es ici si tu ne crois en rien ?  
 **-Kaiba-** Je suis ici parce que tu m'y traînes et que je tiens à mon système informatique !

Je soupirai. Kaiba était décidément tout sauf un blagueur. Enfin, après tout, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Nous nous avançâmes au milieu des cellules, supportant tant bien que mal les cris des prisonniers qui étaient à droite et à gauche de nous. Montant les escaliers, nous franchîmes une étape supplémentaire pour arriver au deuxième étage. Ce que j'y vis alors me fit froid dans le dos.  
Au sol se trouvait la carcasse d'un homme. Je le reconnus directement de là où j'étais. C'était cet homme blond en armure qui m'avait joué ce sale tour en me laissant à l'extérieur : Medraut. Il était vrai que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, mais lorsque je le vis dans cet état, j'eus un peu mal à l'intérieur. Il gisait au sol, inerte. Je me ruai vers lui,et lorsque je fus enfin arrivé à ses côtés, je le secouai pour voir si il vivait encore.  
 **-Hiroki-** Medraut ! Medraut ! Que t'est-il arrivé !?  
 **-Medraut-** Argh...Diantre...Messire Hiroki...Je voulais protéger dame Hakaze...Mais...Je n'ai pas été assez brave...Je voulais au moins économiser mes forces pour vous prévenir...Mais...Maintenant c'est trop tard...  
 **-Hiroki-** Medraut, rentre à notre époque. Si tu meurs ici tu mourras pour de bon ! Je te promets de ramener Hakaze saine et sauve. Alors pars.

Le blond aux yeux bleus acquiesça en souriant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant finalement partir dans un torrent de petites bulles lumineuses qui s'évaporèrent dans la salle sinistre et peu chaleureuse. Une pensée assez grave me traversa l'esprit...Il était vrai que Medraut était quelqu'un de ridicule, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat à l'épée, je ne connaissais pas grand monde capable de rivaliser avec lui. Son adversaire devait alors être puissant.  
Cependant, lorsque je continuai. Je découvris avec stupeur l'identité de la personne ayant vaincu Medraut. Nous la connaissions déjà. Elle était cette jeune femme blonde qui accompagnait Erika et Hakaze. Elle s'avança vers nous en silence, nous souriant d'un air lugubre. On pouvait discerner sur son visage qu'elle avait totalement perdu la raison. Elle nous regardait avec attrait de ses grands yeux violets soulignés par des cils élégants. Nous allions devoir nous battre contre elle.  
Mais alors que j'allais m'avancer, un de mes alliés s'avança à ma place. L'homme adulte aux longs cheveux gris s'avança face à la femme silencieuse avant de prendre la parole d'un ton ironique.  
 **-Pegasus-** Mai Kujaku. Je suppose que c'est l'occasion parfaite de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour ce que tu m'as infligé du temps de Dartz ~ Hiroki, Kaiba, partez. Pas besoin d'être trois ici.  
 **-Hiroki-** Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez gérer ça... ?  
 **-Pegasus-** Fais moi confiance. J'ai déjà affronté des ténèbres bien plus sombres que celles-ci ~

Je souris à Pegasus qui me rendit l'instant de camaraderie. Nous laissâmes donc l'homme gérer , me laissant quand même un pincement au cœur. Cela était pourtant contraire à ma politique d'action. Après tout, m'attacher au premier inconnu qui m'aide était bien indigne de mon vécu, pourtant, j'avais vraiment l'impression de m'être fait un allié. Et c'était pareil pour Kaiba. J'étais sûr qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait un semblant d'affection pour les autres.  
Et ce fut ainsi que nous fûmes arrivés au troisième étage de la grande tour. Sur notre route se trouva cette fois quelque chose de bien plus difficile à encaisser. Alors que je regardais les visages de ces personnes emprisonnées dans les cellules de cette grande tour, un visage familier retint mon attention. Je m'arrêtai net. Kaiba, qui avait continué sa route, revint sur ses pas en me voyant figé devant la cellule qui n'était autre que celle de son petit frère. Le jeune homme me poussa pour arriver devant ce pré-adolescent silencieux qui restait immobile dans sa cellule.  
 **-Kaiba-** Comment... ?  
 **-Hiroki-** Il a du s'endormir...C'est la seule explication...Kaiba...Si nous battons Reisuke, Mokuba reviendra...  
 **-Kaiba-** Pars en avant. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici...Il ne peut ni me voir, ni m'entendre...Mais je ferai tout pour briser cette barrière de pacotille !  
 **-Hiroki-** Sois patient, je n'échouerai pas, Kaiba.

Laissant mon dernier allié derrière moi, je grimpai les escaliers qui allaient me mener à un autre étage de la tour. L'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure que je grimpais les marches. Je ne savais toujours pas de quelle nature était réellement ce qui semblait être une prison géante. Mokuba Kaiba avait apparemment atterrit ici après avoir brisé la règle de Reisuke. Je supposai donc que toute personne perdant à ce jeu était emprisonnée ici, dans un endroit où aucune lumière ne peut pénétrer. Dans cet endroit dénué d'espoir et où les seules émotions capables d'être ressenties par un individu ne sont que la peur et le désespoir.  
C'était vraiment cruel de sa part d'infliger ça à des innocents. A ce moment là, je ne pensais même plus à mes objectifs personnels, je ne pensais même plus aux circonstances de ma venue ici, je ne pensais qu'à arrêter Reisuke et rétablir l'ordre dans cette ville.  
Je montai les marches, encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Me raccrochant à ma volonté de retrouver les filles , je mis mon espoir en ce pas lourd qui gravit une à une chaque marche qui le séparait de son objectif. Ce fut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaire que je trouvai enfin mon objectif alors que j'arrivai au dernier étage de la grande tour.  
J'y retrouvai Reisuke faisant face à mes deux amies, Erika et Hakaze. Ces dernières semblaient être en bien mauvaise posture face au jeune homme souriant d'un air provocateur. Il avait d'ailleurs bien changé physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient d'avantage gagné en longueur, son regard était devenu encore plus agressif qu'il ne l'était...Apparemment il n'en était même pas à son état final...Ses ténèbres ne faisaient que croître au fur et à mesure que le temps ne passait.  
Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, son rictus se prononça encore plus, me laissant distinguer une expression imprégnée de sadisme sur son visage. J'essayais de rester impassible malgré mon conflit intérieur. Conjuguer ma situation, le bien d'Erika , les objectifs d'Erika et et les miens n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé...Mais même dans ces situations je me devais de conserver ce personnage qui était celui que j'incarnais. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour conserver ma couverture. Ainsi , je me ruai sur Erika pour vérifier son état. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage s'éclaircit.  
 **-Erika-** Helio-kun ! Tu t'en es sorti !  
 **-Hiroki-** Tu peux m'appeler Hiroki, tout le monde a grillé mon nom de toute façon. Vous allez bien les amies ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Cela irait mieux si tu avais été plus rapide à venir ! Ce maboule est entrain de prendre l'avantage ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps gros boulet !?  
 **-Hiroki-** Je ne sais pas, peut être un certain chevalier qui s'est pris pour le héros de ses dames et qui m'a bloqué à la porte !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Tsss. Ce boulet s'est fait éliminer par une femme. Il voulait absolument t'attendre ce gros abruti.

J'étais ravi que tout allait bien du côté de mes deux partenaires. Entendre la plus vieille des deux se plaindre était le signe le plus distinctif que tout se passait pour le mieux de ce côté. Je leur fis signe de reculer tandis que je m'avançais vers Reisuke qui restait silencieux face à nous. Il était assis sur une espèce de trône de granit. Croisant ses jambes, il s'était accoudé sur son siège, me regardant en silence d'un air hautain soutenu par une position provocatrice et inspirant la puissance.  
Lorsque enfin il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour dire des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens , tandis que je me demandais encore comment il pouvait prendre plaisir à faire du mal gratuitement aux autres.  
 **-Reisuke-** Voilà qui est intéressant. Hiroki, l'espoir en abondance a donc réussi à venir jusqu'à moi. ~ Tu sais ce que cela implique n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Hiroki-** Oui. Je le savais dès le début. Dans cette tour nous allons nous livrer bataille toi et moi. Celui qui perdra la bataille finira emprisonné dans une de ces cellules n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Ma foi, tu as une bonne déduction. Alors viens Hiroki. Je vais te montrer des ténèbres encore plus sombres que tu n'en as jamais vues. Viens que je te montre le sens du mot « désespoir ».

Sans comprendre réellement ce qui m'attendait, je m'élançai dans la bataille finale avec Reisuke, en espérant que l'issue allait être favorable pour notre camp. Sous les regards inquiets de Hakaze et Erika, j'entamai un « un contre un » avec le jeune homme. Une bataille qui allait rester gravée dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires à tous, en espérant que cela ne serait pas un mauvais souvenir qui se créerait aujourd'hui.


	17. Bataille pour l'espoir

Nous y étions enfin. J'étais enfin face à Reisuke, dans ce décor sinistre qu'il avait créé de ses mains. Les cris de désespoir et de souffrance des détenus raisonnaient dans le bâtiment, ne laissant paraître qu'une sinistre ambiance maculée de ténèbres. Le jeune homme en face de moi semblait apprécier cette ambiance de fond. Je m'approchai de lui silencieusement tandis que j'invitai Hakaze et Erika à reculer. Fatiguées par le combat qu'elles venaient de mener, elles m'obéirent et reculèrent.  
Je me mis en garde, je savais que l'issue de ce combat allait être déterminante pour la suite de notre périple, mais aussi et surtout pour mes objectifs personnels. Erika n'était pas au courant, mais je n'étais pas venu que pour elle. Ce voyage...C'était la consécration des quatorze dernières années que j'avais passé...Je ne pouvais pas échouer si près du but.  
Reisuke ne semblait pourtant pas comprendre des motivations comme les miennes. Ses yeux étaient inondés par le mépris, par l'auto-satisfaction, par le désordre mental...Au fond, il n'était vraiment plus le même sur n'importe quel plan. Malgré que nous étions distants à notre époque, je pouvais constater qu'il avait un bon fond, tout comme Erika...Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses une fois de plus, puisqu'il cachait en lui quelque chose de bien plus sombre encore que ne le cachait Erika.  
 **-Reisuke-** Bien. Il est temps de passer ce combat à la vitesse supérieure. Tu as marché dans mon plan à la perfection, Hiroki ~ Il est temps de réveiller le monstre que tu as toi même amené jusqu'à moi ! Ananta le dragon maléfique ! Je t'appelle à moi !  
 **-Hiroki-** Ananta... ?  
Avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir à la situation, la carte que j'avais dans mon disque de duel brilla et sortit de mon paquet sans intervention tierce afin de se placer dans la main de mon ennemi du jour. J'étais stupéfait par le fait que la carte aie vraiment une conscience qui lui était propre. Nous ne nous étions donc pas trompés, Reisuke possédait un esprit du duel lui aussi. Devant mon agacement, Reisuke actionna l'invocation de son monstre. Le jeune homme luit d'une lueur mauve assez intense virant rapidement au noir. Il lança un cri de rage et de douleur qui glaça les environs. De derrière lui sortit le reptile à six têtes qu'était Ananta. Erika prit la parole afin de me mettre en garde.  
 **-Erika-** Attention Hiroki ! Reisuke est très dangereux ! Il nous a tenu tête sans même utiliser Ananta !  
 **-Hiroki-** Ok , je ferai attention. Il est temps pour moi d'appeler mon esprit du duel également. Reisuke, tremble devant la puissance de mon esprit ! Roi des rois ! Empereur de ton royaume ! Je fais appel à toi pour venir m'aider sur le champ de bataille ! Viens à moi, Trishula !  
Je me mis en position, comme si j'allais invoquer un monstre. Reisuke me regardait, attentif , tandis qu'Erika et Hakaze étaient stupéfaites par mes paroles. Je rassemblai mes forces, serrant mes poings, lâchant un cri empli de détermination qui secoua les murs de la prison de Reisuke. Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir apparaître Trishula, le dragon de la barrière de glace, je profitai de leur attention pour me ruer sur Reisuke et lui asséner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune homme, distrait, ne put éviter l'attaque que je lui portai, devant le regard empli de surprise d'Erika et Hakaze. Cette dernière reprit la parole d'un ton exaspéré.  
 **-Hakaze-** Vraiment...Quel abruti celui-là...  
 **-Hiroki-** Je n'ai pas d'esprit du duel, je suis désolé ~ Par contre, j'ai ceci pour toi , Reisuke.  
Alors que Reisuke se releva, j'enlevai ma veste et mon tee-shirt, révélant ce que j'avais caché depuis maintenant quelques dizaines de minutes. Reisuke , qui était face à moi, ne voyant que mon torse, ne pus pas voir de quoi je parlais. C'est lorsque je sortis de mon dos la longue et fine épée que j'avais récupéré à Medraut discrètement avant qu'il ne rende l'âme que mon adversaire comprit l'enjeu du combat. Satisfait de ce petit coup de ma part, je repris la parole.  
 **-Hiroki-** Heureusement que j'ai amené Medraut avec moi. Ses armes sont les meilleures ~ Alors, Reisuke. Toi qui a le pouvoir, viens te mesurer à moi qui n'en ai aucun ~  
 **-Reisuke-** Pfff...C'est ridicule. Permets moi de corriger ton arrogance. Goûte au désespoir ! Ananta ! Ecrase le !

Le reptile ne se laissa pas désirer et obéit immédiatement aux ordres de son propriétaire. Il se rua sur moi de par l'une de ses têtes, tentant de dévorer mon être en un seul instant. Cependant, je fus très réactif et réussit à la repousser de mon épée fine mais assez solide pour me permettre de reculer et gagner du terrain. Cependant, ma surprise fut grande lorsque je vis une des autres têtes du reptile m'attaquer de par le côté gauche. Je réussis de justesse à éviter ses crocs en me reculant d'un saut in extremis, mais je sentais que j'allais devoir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence.  
Lorsque je fus assez en retrait afin de ne pas me faire prendre par surprise par la créature, je retournai à l'assaut, visant à lui couper sa tête toute à gauche. Reisuke semblait prédire mes actions qui étaient trop lentes, puisque lorsque je fus proche de trancher le reptile, il disparut dans les ombres, me laissant écraser mon épée contre les parois de la tour.  
Essayant de décrocher mon épée incrustée dans le mur, j'étais sans défense. Le reptile réapparut derrière moi, mais alors qu'il avait me dévorer vif, il fut repousser par quelque chose qui se fut jeté sur lui, l'écrasant contre une colossale relique ornant le bâtiment cruel. Un nuage de poussière apparut suite à cette attaque, ne me laissant pas distinguer ce qui en était l'origine. Je profitai néanmoins du temps d'attente pour dégager mon épée et me ruer directement sur le contrôleur du monstre, Reisuke.  
Lorsque je me fus proche de lui, tentant de lui asséner un coup de l'arme laissée par mon camarade blond en armure, il arrêta mon attaque d'une seule. J'étais surpris par tant de force chez Reisuke. Il me fixa d'un air malsain et satisfait, profitant de l'occasion pour me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me propulsa bien plus loin, moi, ainsi que mon épée qui elle fut carrément éjectée de l'espace de combat en passant par une des fenêtres de la tour. Je ne me laissai cependant pas démoraliser par ce qu'il venait de se passer, après tout, j'avais participé à bien des combats dans la rue, et ce n'était pas le premier dommage que je subissais. Ainsi, rassemblant ma détermination et mon courage, je me relançai à l'assaut de Reisuke qui évita les quelques coups que je lui portai tout en m'en assénant d'autres derrière.  
Il était bien plus rapide que moi. Je suais, je trimais, j'échouais, tandis que lui n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à me contrôler et à me causer des dégâts. Il gardait ce même sourire malsain et provocateur qu'il arborait depuis le début du combat, encaissant coups sur coups jusqu'à ce que je tombe. Il avait énormément gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait gagné une telle puissance. Je profitai alors d'un instant pour me retirer un peu plus loin et tenter de dialoguer afin de trouver une issue.  
 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke ! Pourquoi t'es-tu abandonné à cette puissance !? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes !?  
 **-Reisuke-** Le pouvoir est tout dans ce monde, Hiroki. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui ne t'es jamais senti faible, mais une fois que tu as le pouvoir, ta vie change du jour au lendemain, et dans le positif ~  
 **-Hiroki-** C'est faux. Tu as tort, Reisuke.  
 **-Reisuke-** Huh !? En quoi ai-je tort !? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça !? Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à entendre de quelqu'un qui a toujours tout eu pour lui !? Laisse moi rire Hiroki !  
Entendre ces mots fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Reisuke avait certes changé, mais il ne connaissait rien des difficultés que j'avais vécu. Cela me mettait en rage, ces paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche me mirent en rage. Je serrai les poings face à ce jeune homme empli d'arrogance et de mépris. Je voulais me contrôler, mais je ne pouvais pas passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il venait de dire, surtout venant de lui.  
Pour toute réponse, ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je retournai au combat, visant cette fois les jambes du garçon que je ne reconnaissais qu'à peine. Me voyant arriver sur lui, il sourit d'un air encore plus satisfait que la première fois. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à esquiver, il s'arrêta pendant une fraction de secondes, affichant un sourire déformé sur son visage. Je profitai de cet instant pour attaquer ses jambes, laissant la faiblesse de son corps le faire s'écrouler sous mon impact. Au sol, il ne pouvait rien faire Je m'assis sur lui, bloquant ses bras et ses jambes, afin de maintenir une posture l'empêchant de se débattre. Reisuke était devenu soudainement plus faible l'espace d'un instant.  
Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il en était, je cherchai les filles du regard. Elles étaient en train de se battre avec Ananta et avaient pris l'avantage. Elles maîtrisaient désormais le reptile qui n'avait clairement pas le dessus sur Toratura et Athéna en équipe. Ce fut le moment de faiblesse de l'esprit du duel qui s'était répercuté sur son propriétaire. Reisuke avait perdu en puissance face à l'échec de son monstre. Cependant, alors que je maintenais la pression, pensant que l'homme allait être vaincu, son expression agacée se transforma en un sourire, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, je me retrouvai jeté par sa propre main contre l'une des cellules entourant le périmètre de bataille.  
Ce que je vis alors me glaça le sang. Ananta disparut des mains de Toratura dans un torrent de particules mauves se dirigeant sur Reisuke. Une fois de plus, il fusionna avec son reptile afin de ne former qu'un, ce qui lui donna une puissance colossale. Nous regardant de haut, il était bien plus effrayant que son monstre en lui même. Son esprit du duel n'avait plus de volonté propre, il était complètement au service du jeune homme qui semblait avoir totalement perdu la raison.  
Un frisson me parcourut le corps de bas en haut tandis que je regardais ce qu'était devenu mon adversaire. A ce moment, j'avais peur. Peur de ce qui adviendrait si jamais je venais à perdre. Peur pour Erika et Hakaze, peur pour domino city, peur pour mon propre sort...Mais aussi peur pour l'avenir. Si je mourrais ici, qui allait prendre la suite de mon plan... ?

Personne. Personne ne pouvait prétendre à comprendre mes objectifs futurs. Personne ne pouvait prétendre à pouvoir prendre la relève. Ni Erika, ni Hakaze, ni personne. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait débloquer ma propre situation, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait tenir cette promesse faite il y a quatorze ans de cela. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur, je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver des remords, pas le droit d'éprouver de la culpabilité. Aucun sentiment ne m'était permis. J'avais promis de vivre pour cet objectif, et j'allais tenir ma promesse.  
Je me relançai dans la bataille, ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que moi et lui. Le combattant et la cible, le chasseur et la proie. Tant que Reisuke était en train de me barrer la route, je ne pouvais pas tenir cette promesse...  
 **-Hiroki-** Et je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de ma route, Reisuke !  
Lorsque ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, une larme coula le long de ma joue droite au même moment. Alors que j'étais convaincu que cette attaque n'aurait aucun impact, je sentis mes forces et ma rapidité se décupler. Je n'avais jamais été aussi fort qu'en ce moment. Reisuke fut tout aussi surpris que moi par mon accélération. Il tenta d'éviter mon attaque, esquissant un « merde ! » agressif et rapide, mais se pris mon poing dans la figure si fort que lorsque son corps fut projeté au sol, le moule fut incrusté dans le béton de la tour.  
Surpris par cette puissance soudain, je regardai mon propre poing, intimidé par le coup que je venais de faire. Je me retournai, cherchant une explication auprès de mes deux amies, et c'est à ce moment que je la trouvai. Toratura et Athena n'étaient plus présentes. Erika et Hakaze avaient transféré tous les pouvoirs de leurs esprits du duel en moi. Mon cœur, celui d'Hakaze, et celui d'Erika ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un face à l'adversité. Un contre le malheur. Un contre le désespoir.  
 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke. Tu es plus fort que nous. Mais Hakaze , Erika et moi avons la force du cœur, tu ne peux pas gagner.  
Le brun se releva, agacé par mes paroles. Il perdait un peu l'équilibre mais semblait encore en état de se battre. Il me dévisageait, apparemment pris au cœur par l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Sur son visage je ne voyais non plus de l'arrogance, non plus du mépris, mais seulement l'expression de profonde frustration laissée par son orgueil bafoué par l'offense qu'il venait de subir. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il fut tellement enragé que je ne distinguai même pas le sens de ses propos noyés dans un hurlement de rage. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, disparaissant dans l'ombre pour apparaître de derrière. Mais c'était inutile. Je l'arrêtai d'une main , provoquant la stupeur chez mon ennemi. De cette même main je le lançai avec force tout comme il l'avait fait la première fois avec moi.  
C'était inutile, grâce à Erika et Hakaze, j'étais devenu bien plus fort que Reisuke. Lorsqu'il se releva, son expression me confirma qu'il avait compris la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait face à moi. Il reprit la parole, marquant des temps d'arrêt entre ses mots afin de reprendre son souffle.  
 **-Reisuke-** Bien...Je suppose que vous avez gagné pour aujourd'hui...Malgré la puissance de cette tour, je ne peux pas encore vous vaincre...Deux fois que nous nous affrontons, deux affronts que je subis de votre part...Je vous promets que la prochaine fois...Je vous tuerai...Tous autant que vous êtes !  
 **-Hiroki-** Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ta route s'arrête ici, Reisuke.  
 **-Reisuke-** C'est ce que tu crois ! Ce combat ne fais que commencer, misérable ! Ananta ! Ouvre le chemin vers le chaos !

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer, le serpent sortit de nouveau de l'homme. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait attaquer de nouveau, le serpent fit le tour de la salle , évitant mes coups, jusqu'à s'écraser lui même sur le mur se trouvant derrière son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il le fit, le mur fut empreint d'une teinte mauve qui le fit instantanément fondre, nous laissant voir quelque chose de derrière.  
C''était comme un tourbillon de ténèbres. Un flux de lumière noire et mauve qui tourbillonnait continuellement. Dubitatifs et incrédules, nous prîmes la parole, ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était.  
 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?  
 **-Reisuke-** Ceci est mon couloir temporel. Je m'en vais vers Néo Domino City continuer mon œuvre ~ On se retrouve dans des dizaines d'années, pauvres fous !  
 **-Hiroki-** Ne crois pas partir sans nous Reisuke !  
 **-Reisuke-** Ah ? Tu crois !? Alors dans ce cas, partez sans elle !

Je me retournai au même moment auquel Reisuke pointa son doigt sur l'une des membres de notre groupe. Il désigna Erika qui ne semblait pas comprendre où il venait en venir. Il ne fallut cependant pas m'expliquer pour que je comprenne, puisque dès l'instant où il la désigna, une chaîne à laquelle était accrochée une menotte sortit de l'une des cellules de la prison, se dirigeant à une vitesse fulgurante sur Erika.  
Par réflexe, par instinct de protection, ou par sens du devoir, je me ruai instinctivement sur la jeune femme que que plaquai au sol, lui permettant d'éviter cette chaîne. Cependant, alors que je pensais l'assaut évité, le tas de ferraille revint vers nous, déterminé à s'en tirer avec une cible.  
Reisuke nous observa lutter avec la chaîne à tête chercheuse en reculant petit à petit dans ce vortex temporel qu'il avait créé. Il semblait apprécier d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation tandis que nous étions sous la pression de la tour.  
 **-Erika-** Il faut suivre Reisuke avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le portail ! Si nous le perdons tout est fichu !  
 **-Hakaze-** Essaie déjà d'arrêter cette foutue chaîne ! C'est impossible de se lancer à sa poursuite dans ces conditions !  
 **-Hiroki-** Calmez-vous ! Il doit bien avoir une solution... !

Je réfléchis à comment contrecarrer cette chaîne. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de temps à la réflexion, si Reisuke s'échappait, s'en était fini de tout le pourquoi nous nous battions actuellement...Je pris alors la seule option qui nous était envisageable à cet instant.  
La chaîne se rua sur Erika qui l'esquiva tant bien que mal une fois de plus. Elle se rua sur moi une fois de plus, comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Erika me stimula pour que j'évite ce bout de ferraille qui aller faire payer cher à celui ou celle qui se allait se faire capturer, mais je ne bougeai pas. Hakaze compris alors ma stratégie. Elle se rua sur moi, tentant de m'arrêter, mais elle arriva une fraction de seconde trop tard. Je brandis moi même mon poignet vers la chaîne qui resserra son fer d'emprisonnement autour de moi pile une seconde avant que les deux femmes ne puissent me retenir de le faire.  
Reisuke fut surpris par ce déroulement. Au lieu de s'enfoncer complètement dans le passage, il resta quelques secondes de plus, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer pour moi et mes camarades. Je le regardai sèchement, sans état d'âme, ne voulant pas faire de ma peur le repas de cet obsédé du désespoir. Cependant, ce ne fut pas moi qui donna de la nourriture à sa satisfaction, mais mes deux partenaires. Elles se ruèrent sur les chaînes qui m'avaient désormais attaché les deux bras, affolées.  
 **-Hakaze-** Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hiroki !?  
 **-Erika-** Je n'arrive pas à la détacher ! C'est solide ce truc !  
Devant la détermination de mes deux partenaires, je retirai mes bras de la pression de leurs mains. Elles relevèrent la tête, croisant mon regard toutes les deux, me laissant ainsi prendre la parole d'un ton serein et confiant.  
 **-Hiroki-** Ne vous en faites pas. La seule solution pour que l'on puisse progresser, c'était que l'un de nous se sacrifie.  
Les chaînes s'actionnèrent tout seul, tentant de me tirer d'un coup sec de par l'arrière, mais elles furent retenues par Erika qui mit tout le poids qu'elle pouvait pour me retenir. Hakaze se joignit à elle, restant choquée par le sort qui m'attendait désormais. Hakaze tenait désormais la chaîne, soutenue par son amie. Erika prit la parole , affolée, tandis que l'autre femme plus âgée restait abasourdie.  
 **-Erika-** Hiroki ! Hiroki ne pars pas ! Je...Je vais te retenir ! Nous allons te retenir !  
 **-Hiroki-** Erika...Si tu veux arrêter Reisuke tu n'as plus le temps...Lâche moi...Lâche moi...A ce rythme, tu seras entrainée avec moi. J'ai scellé mon propre sort...Erika...Tu sais que je t'aime depuis toujours, alors écoute ma requête aussi égoiste soit-elle...Lâche moi...  
 **-Erika-** Je refuse ! Je refuse de te lâcher ! Tu es un ami précieux ! Si tu pars...Si tu pars je ne m'en remettrai pas...  
 **-Hiroki-** ...Hakaze...Parfois certaines choses doivent être faites, et pour ce faire, des sacrifices doivent être requis. Quand on tient à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour arriver à créer l'espoir. Hakaze...Si tu comprends ce que je veux te dire, lâche cette chaîne.  
Hakaze s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant la bonne réponse à cette cruelle équation. Elle me fixa du regard. Je tentai de lui renvoyer une expression sereine, même si je savais pertinemment ce qui m'attendait à la fin de cette scène. Quelques secondes passèrent, mais Hakaze reprit finalement ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que je lui dis, elle lâcha la pression qui affrontait celle du métal.  
La pression des chaînes fit lâcher Erika également. La brune aux cheveux bouclés poussa un hurlement de désarroi tandis que son acolyte restait perturbée par la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Les chaînes me firent tomber en arrière, me traînant au sol d'une rapidité moyenne. Erika ne bougea plus , comme écrasée par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle fut néanmoins elle même traînée par Hakaze qui avait compris le sens de mes paroles. La jeune femme qui avait mon âge traîna son amie qui s'était laissée aller jusqu'à la brèche temporelle dans laquelle les deux femmes disparurent, tandis que je me laissai finalement engloutir par cette prison de l'effroi bâtie par Reisuke...

 **-Hiroki-** Je suis désolé...Erika...Hakaze...Désolé tout le monde...


	18. Une nuit à la duel académie

Non...Tout cela...N'était pas réel...  
Quelques heures auparavant, nous travaillions tous ensemble pour passer cette barrière créée par Reisuke pour nous empêcher de le rejoindre...Nous avions traverse des sombres épreuves dans cette tour de l'effroi et du désespoir...Entre la disparition de Medraut et les différents combats que nous avions subi, mon amie Hakaze et moi avions encaissé des choses pas très propres.  
Mais ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux était au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter. Alors que Reisuke était acculé par nos forces à Hiroki, Hakaze et moi, ils nous avait posé un ultimatum : sacrifier l'un de nous ou renoncer à notre objectif de le stopper. Alors que je pensais que nous allions rester dans cette impasse, Hiroki avait pris la décision de briser ce cercle en s'offrant lui même à ces chaînes destructrices.  
J'étais vide. Tétanisée par la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Je tentai de le défaire de ces chaînes, mais en vain, Hiroki s'était condamné. Lorsqu'il me demanda de lâcher ces chaînes, je refusai...Mais...Mais Hakaze ,elle...Fut touchée par les mots d'Hiroki et comprit alors...  
Lorsqu'elle lâcha la chaîne, je crus que mon âme était aspirée en même temps que l'était Hiroki. Je me sentis vide. Tellement vide...  
Je ne pouvais pas dire exactement comment c'était passé, tout semblait flou dans ma tête. Hakaze me secoua à maintes reprises, clamant que Reisuke était sur le point de s'enfuir...Mais malgré le fait que je l'entendais, je ne pouvais réagir. Pour toute réponse à mon silence, elle me traîna avec elle jusqu'à m'engouffrer avec elle dans le portail temporel.  
Je restai vide tandis que le portail nous entraînait dans une autre époque, un autre lieu...Un autre combat. Le voyage était plus ou moins similaire à ce que l'on avait déjà vécu en arrivant ici, à l'exception près que Reisuke se tenait devant nous à nous affronter plutôt que derrière à nous soutenir. L'homme aux longs cheveux corbeaux prit la parole d'un ton froid et direct tandis que nous étions tous les trois peu à peu absorbés par le futur.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous ne me lâchez toujours pas !? Je ne vous laisserai pas me suivre !  
 **-Hakaze-** Tant que tu ne renonceras pas à tes plans, on sera toujours derrière toi ! Et encore plus maintenant qu'Hiroki est tombé ! Reisuke ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire !?  
 **-Erika-** ….

Je ne réagissais pas face à la scène en face de moi. Reisuke sortit Ananta, le dragon maléfique , une fois de plus face à nous. Son but était d'interrompre notre voyage temporel. Hakaze répliqua avec Athéna, son esprit du duel...Mais l'homme avait clairement le dessus. Hakaze seule, ou moi seule, ne pouvions pas rivaliser avec Ananta..Il fallait que nous nous y mettions ensemble...Mais j'étais bien trop vide pour pour ne bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt...

 **-Hakaze-** Erika ! Si tu ne te bouges pas, on va y rester toutes les deux !  
 **-Erika-** Tout...Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens...Sans Hiroki...  
 **-Hakaze-** Mais si tout ça a encore du sens ! Tu crois que ca me fait plaisir que cet abruti ai joué les héros !? Tu crois que ca me réjouit de devoir le sacrifier pour continuer notre mission ! Tout cela n'aura eu aucun sens si tu décides d'abandonner son combat !  
 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est pas que votre querelle m'emmerde mais...Si , elle m'emmerde. Ananta, dégage-les.

Avant que je ne puisse me ressaisir, le puissant serpent nous percuta toutes les trois de plein fouet. Moi, Hakaze, et Athéna fûmes propulsés aux fin fonds du portail temporel dans lequel nous nous enfonçâmes petit à petit alors que Reisuke , lui, partait de plus en plus vers la sortie du tunnel. Je réalisai à ce moment que j'avais été stupide. La disparition d'Hiroki m'avait tellement choquée que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel. Nous avions tous le même objectif : arrêter Reisuke et rentrer tous ensemble. Et cela nous coûta cher sur le moment, puisqu'à peine Reisuke fut arrivé au fond du chemin temporel que celui-ci se referma, nous expédiant en dehors au passage.

Je repris connaissance quelques temps plus tard. Hakaze était encore inerte au sol. Je la secouai un peu histoire de la réveiller, après tout, elle était bien plus apte que moi à me dire où nous étions. La remuant, je la laissai reprendre connaissance tandis que j'observais les alentours. Nous étions arrivées dans la nuit, échouées dans une sorte de forêt qui m'était inconnue. L'endroit n'avait pas l'air sauvage , puisque l'allée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était entourée d'arbres, mais soigneusement dégagées des buissons et des mauvaises herbes. Si j'avais du comparer cet endroit à un autre, cela aurait été au royaume des duellistes de Pegasus.  
Hakaze se réveilla quelques minutes après que nous fûmes arrivées. Elle se frotta la tête, apparemment , le voyage lui avait donné la migraine. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de mon amie...Après tout, si nous nous étions échouées dans une époque que nous ne connaissions même pas...C'était un peu de ma faute. Je pris donc la parole la première, voulant tout éclaircir dès le début.

 **-Erika-** Hakaze...Je...Je suis désolée pour la réaction que j'ai eu suite au départ d'Hiroki...Je...Je livre bataille pour l'espoir et je suis la première à m'abandonner au désespoir...C'est ridicule...Je...Pardonne-moi...

Hakaze esquissa une expression de surprise face à ma confession. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me le faire payer, elle se contenta de sourire. Sa réaction, bien que surprenante, me fit chaud au cœur. Je la voyais d'un mauvais œil au départ, mais Hakaze était vraiment quelqu'un de bien au final. Elle m'avait énormément soutenu moralement comme physiquement depuis que nous étions ici. Bien que j'étais sûrement un fardeau pour elle...J'avais l'impression qu'elle était devenue une personne précieuse pour moi. J'imaginais mal couper contact avec Hakaze, après la fin de notre mission. J'espérais sans lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose à mon propos et que nous pourrions devenir de bonnes amies...Mais je savais qu'au fond la réalité nous rattraperait quel que serait son choix.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien...Oublions ça. Nous avons toutes les deux été secouées par la décision d'Hiroki...Mais je suis sûr qu'il trouve déjà un moyen de s'en sortir. Après tout, il est comme ça. Il est tellement idiot que même les choses qui semblent impossible deviennent plausible devant son idiotie profonde.  
 **-Erika-** Eh ?

Hakaze me troubla à ce moment là...Elle semblait vraiment sereine par rapport au destin d'Hiroki qui était resté là-bas...Je ne comprenais pas du tout d'où lui venait une telle assurance. Je repris la parole, interloquée par les propos de mon amie.

 **-Erika-** Hakaze...Comment tu viens de parler...Tu connais Hiroki ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Hahaha...Non..C'est l'intuition. Athéna a le pouvoir de lire beaucoup de choses sur autrui, je peux donc connaître une personne avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole...  
 **-Erika-** Ah..Je comprends. J'aimerais bien pouvoir développer une telle faculté avec Toratura.  
 **-Hakaze-** Enfin...Passons ce dialogue veux-tu. Voyons où nous sommes.

Hakaze s'avança tandis que je la suivis. Nous regagnâmes ensemble ce qui semblait être la route principale de cette forêt. Sur cette route, il semblait y avoir un peu plus d'animation. Des garçons qui semblaient avoir notre âge étaient séparés en groupes. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un uniforme similaire mais de différente couleur. L'un était rouge, l'autre jaune, et enfin le dernier bleu. Je ne comprenais pas ce que signifiait tout ça, mais il semblait que cet indice fit tilter Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika, nous sommes à la duel académie.  
 **-Erika-** Tu en es sure !? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi formelle !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Laisse moi voir...Le fait que ces jeunes ont à peu près 17 ans, qu'ils portent des uniformes de la duel académie composés des couleurs de la duel académie, et pourquoi pas ce bâtiment immense à quelques centaines de mètres devant ton nez ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la duel académie ? Erika, je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu chez Mai, mais ne bois plus jamais ça.  
 **-Erika-** La...La honte...

Je fis profil bas pour avoir affiché tant d'idiotie devant ma partenaire. Je continuai à marcher à ses côtés, me faisant toute petite. Hakaze se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal de l'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle planifiait, mais je la suivis sans réfléchir. Les décisions qu'avait prises Hakaze avaient été les bonnes jusqu'à présent, je n'avais aucun droit de la remettre en question.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment, Hakaze afficha un doute. Elle espérait que les personnes chargées du complexe étaient encore présentes. Après-tout, nous n'avions pas une minute à perdre. Nous devions absolument rentrer au plus vite, et reporter d'une nuit le voyage serait contraignant dans nos plans. Ce fut donc stressées que nous poussâmes la porte afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'architecture n'était pas comme nous l'imaginions. Tout comme la Kaiba Corporation, les murs n'étaient que des vitres, pas la moindre trace de béton ni de briques. J'avais l'impression qu'en terme d'architecture, nous étions revenus à la source en choisissant des maisons et bâtiments plus traditionnels...Et c'était mieux ainsi, je n'aimais pas ce bâtiment.  
Les portes semblaient automatiques. Quand un élève s'avançait vers une porte , cette dernière s'ouvrait tout seul rien qu'en sentant la présence de l'élève en question. Constatant ça, je décidai de mener moi même mon enquête et me dirigeai vers une porte afin de voir ce qu'il s'y passait derrière, sur les protestations vaines de mon amie Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika attends ! Tu as besoin d'une c –

Ne comprenant qu'à la dernière minute ce qu'allait me dire Hakaze, je fonçai vers la porte, croyant qu'elle allait s'ouvrir automatiquement comme elle le fit pour l'autre élève. A la différence près que contrairement à ce dernier, je ne possédais pas une carte d'étudiant...Et c'était la détection de cette carte qui enclenchait le mécanisme. Pour tout rebondissement, je m'écrasai donc littéralement sur la porte dans un bruit sourd. J'esquissai un « Aie » de réflexe. Mon nez fut endolori par le choc.  
Hakaze pouffa de rire, se retenant un minimum devant ma mésaventure. Lorsque je me retournai , je commençai à rire à mon tour, ce qui fit se relâcher mon amie. Nous rîmes ensemble de mon idiotie tout en continuant à marcher dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Notre objectif était de rencontrer le principal de l'école...Mais il semblait être trop tard pour cela.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bureau du principal. Hakaze frappa à la porte. Pour toute réponse, nous ne reçûmes qu'un silence provenant de derrière cette porte. Hakaze afficha une mine déçue. Elle serra les poings, frustrée par le fait de devoir attendre le lendemain pour parler au doyen. Je la comprenais. Après tout, nous ne savions même pas si nous allions trouver une solution en nous entretenant avec le doyen...  
Hakaze se retourna, décidée à trouver une solution. Elle était beaucoup plus battante que je ne l'étais. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait vécu pour avoir un caractère si tenace par rapport à moi. Elle était une femme beaucoup plus hargneuse, portant un certain orgueil en elle. C'était de l'orgueil dans le bon sens à vrai dire...Plus proche de la fierté que de la vanité. Mais alors qu'elle continuait sa route, elle fut percutée par un homme que je ne reconnus pas. Il la bouscula, la faisant tomber au sol, et partit sans se retourner. Je me ruai vers mon amie pour la relever, mais en m'approchant d'elle, je me rendis compte que cette simple altercation avait déclenché quelque chose de bien plus conséquent alors.  
Mon amie attrapa ma main en me remerciant. Mais aussitôt fut-elle relevée, elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme en criant tous les jurons qu'elle pouvait crier. Je la suivis en essayant de la rappeler à moi, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, clamant qu'elle avait besoin de défouler sa frustration face à notre échec. Cela me fit sourire, après tout, c'était une aventure plutôt amusante à expérimenter avec Hakaze. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, peut être une heure, notre aventure allait devenir une escapade normale comme celles dans lesquelles j'entraînais souvent Reisuke...  
Nous nous lançâmes donc à la poursuite de l'homme qui gardait toujours la cadence effrénée de sa course. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de lui, ce n'était qu'un habit blanc assez large flottant dans son dos. On aurait dit une cape à cette distance, mais je pensais plus à une sorte de blouse. Nous gardâmes également la cadence, bien décidées à nous amuser un petit peu avec le garçon. Il nous entraîna hors du bâtiment, criant vers nous un « Vous ne m'aurez pas SERN ! » . Nous ne comprenions rien à ce qu'il venait de dire, après tout il était simplement un passant sur lequel Hakaze allait se défouler. Cependant, il semblait vraiment nous craindre comme la peste.

Il nous entraîna dans la forêt dans laquelle nous déambulâmes sous les regardes amusés des autres étudiants. En passant, je les entendais parler vaguement , « Encore Okabe qui fait son cirque » , c'était ce qui revenait toujours...Avait-on quitté Medraut pour nous retrouver aux prises avec un autre guignol du genre ? Sans le savoir, je continuais à courir. A un moment je mis mes compétences de coureuse en pratique. Après tout j'étais l'un des meilleurs éléments du club de course. Accélérant la cadence, je rattrapai le jeune homme qui nous fuyait avant de le plaquer au sol. Il se fit écraser par la pression de mon corps , à quelques mètres de son but, le dortoir d'Obélisque Bleu. Hakaze arriva, et prit la parole.

 **-Hakaze-** Toi ! Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait !  
 **-Kyouma-** Je ne vous donnerai jamais l'IBN !  
 **-Erika-** En vrai, elle avait juste un trop plein de frustration à passer et tu es arrivé à ce moment.  
 **-Kyouma-** Hahaha ! Vous avez mal choisi votre cible les amies ! I am the mad scientist , Hououin Kyouma ! It's so cool Sunuvabitch !  
 **-Hakaze-** Eh , de quoi tu m'as insultée là !?  
 **-Erika-** Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit Hakaze !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Pas vraiment...

Je m'arrêtai sur le bonhomme qu'il était assis en face de moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Il était un jeune homme brun aux yeux fins dans lesquels se mélangeaient gris et marrons. Il arborait une mine assez...Spéciale. Autant en venir au fait, il avait l'air d'un idiot. Sa coiffure n'obstruait pas sa vision ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, laissant seulement quelques mèches retomber sur son front. Cependant, alors que je le scrutais pour le cerner, il reprit la parole, non pas sans rire d'un rire qu'il croyait sûrement machiavélique...Mais qui était un rire digne d'un sombre crétin...

 **-Kyouma-** Jeune fille aux cheveux en parchemins, je vois que tu es tombée sous le charme de ce scientifique ténébreux que je suis . Je suis désolé mais je ne peux emmener personne sur mon chemin destiné à finir dans les ténébreuses mwahaahahahaha !  
 **-Erika-** Dommage...Je pensais que l'on aurait pu vivre une aventure assez drôle ensemble...  
 **-Hakaze-** Eh !?  
 **-Kyouma-** Je comprends ta soif d'aventure, jeune fille. Mais j'évite d'impliquer des jeunes filles innocentes dans mes pro –  
\- Tuturu ! Okariiiin, encore en train de créer des ennuis ?  
 **-Kyouma-** Mayushi ! Ne te montre pas au grand public ! N'oublie pas qu'en tant qu'otage du grand scientifique fou, tu es la cible de toutes les organisations mondiales voulant empêcher la dystopie que je prépare !

Nous vîmes apparaître derrière Kyouma une jeune fille habillée d'un uniforme Obelisk bleu. Elle portait un chapeau assez élégant qui était en accord avec ses cheveux noirs assez courts. Son regard bleu-vert était un mélange d'affection et d'innocence. La jeune fille semblant assez fragile s'avança vers Kyouma, prenant la parole avec un air satisfait et souriant.

 **-Mayushi-** Mayushi a préparé un bon repas pour Okarin et les autres. Rentre avant que c'est froid ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Oi, tu es une otage jeune fille ?  
 **-Mayushi-** Yup ~ Mayushi est l'otage d'Okarin. Je suis désolée si il vous a embetté. Il est gentil Okarin ~  
 **-Erika-** Okarin ?  
-Okabe- Bien. Il semble que mon identité aie été révélée par un plan secret de SERN destiné à me faire tomber. Je suis bien Okarin. Plus connu sous le nom de Okabe Rintarou ! Retenez bien ce nom, c'est le nom qui causera le chaos ! Mwahahahahahaha !  
 **-Hakaze-** Je pensais que le nom à retenir était Reisuke Yamada... ?

Avant que je ne puisse enchaîner, nous entendîmes une voix aïgue assez violente envers le jeune homme à la blouse blanche. Elle semblait l'appeler au loin. Elle cria un « Okabe ! Ramène toi espèce de pervers ! » . Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, il grimaça. Il se retourna en se disant à voix haute que c'était le devoir d'un scientifique d'affronter les obstacles les plus difficiles, il se fit donc violence pour repartir. Mais alors que tout cela allait se terminer, Mayushi reprit la parole, prononçant les mots qui marquèrent nos destins à tous.

 **-Mayushi-** Pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas avec nous ? Mayushi a plein de cosplays à faire essayer à tout le monde ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons même p-  
 **-Erika-** Ca a l'air vachement fun ! Allons-y Hakaze ! Dis dis on y va !?  
 **-Hakaze-** Nous ne pouvons pas Erika ! Tu as oublié notre objectif !?  
 **-Erika-** On peut très bien penser au voyage dans le temps plus tard, Hakaze channnnnn !  
-Okabe- Voyage dans le temps ?...MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je m'excuse les amies. Je vous pensais des ennemies envoyées par SERN...MAIS IL SEMBLERAIT QUE VOUS AYEZ ETE ENVOYEES PAR STEINS GATE POUR ME GUIDER DANS MON VOYAGE ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! A partir de maintenant vous serez les membres du labo numéro 9 et 10, d'ailleurs...Vous ne vous êtes pas présentées.  
 **-Erika-** Je suis Erika, Erika Kurenai. Et mon amie...  
 **-Hakaze-** Namatame Hakaze. Plus de honte à le cacher. Nous venons du futur et nous cherchons un moyen d'y repartir. J'imagine que tu n'as pas une idée, Idiot comme tu es...

Au moment précis où Hakaze sortit ses mots, nous entendîmes un hurlement masculin qui nous fit un froid dans le dos. Nous vîmes bondir dans les airs une forme ronde assez large qui atterrit devant nous sur ses deux pieds gracieusement. C'était un homme avec une casquette jaune face à nous. Il était assez fort, portant un teeshirt kaki ne tentant même pas de cacher ses rondeurs. Il regarda mon amie d'un air intéressé et un petit peu malsain.

 **-Daru-** J'ai senti l'odeur de la tsundere provenant d'ici huhuhu...  
 **-Hakaze-** Qui est-ce que tu appelles tsundere !? Et puis tu es qui toi !?  
 **-Daru-** Je suis Daru. J'ai un pouvoir spécial pour repérer les tsunderes. Essaie de dire « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, baka. »  
 **-Hakaze-** Et mon poing dans ta face, il est un baka !?  
 **-Erika-** Calme toi Hakaze, c'est fun après tout.

Alors que je profitais de l'ambiance assez sympathique, la voix féminine autoritaire appela une fois de plus « Okabe le pervers ». Okarin soupira un « Cristina s'emballe » . Il se retourna, nous invitant à le suivre. Hakaze était réticente, mais si elle se retournait, elle faisait face à l'homme fort qui la prenait pour une tsundere. Donc elle avança malgré elle. Nous suivîmes Mayushi et les autres jusqu'à l'endroit où ils nous menèrent. C'était à l'intérieur du dortoir Obelisk bleu. Ils n'en avaient pas l'air, mais tout le monde appartenait à ce dortoir selon Mayushi.  
Lorsque nous pénétrâmes la demeure, elle était assez luxueuse. Bien trop luxueuse pour ce genre de personnes pensais-je. Cela me fit rire de voir que le dortoir obelisk n'acceptait pas que les personnes assorties. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails. J'accompagnai Mayushi qui fredonnait une chanson. Lorsque nous eûmes traversé le réfectoire, nous arrivâmes aux chambres , nous arrêtant devant l'une d'elles. Mayushi ouvrit la porte, nous laissant découvrir trois autres personnes dans la chambre assez spacieuse pour bien plus de monde.

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu Mayushi Desuuuu ! Je ramène du monde ~  
 **-Makise-** Enfin ils se ramènent cette bande de boulets...Huh ? Qui êtes vous ?

Nous nous avançâmes pour nous présenter à tout le monde. Passant la première, je distinguai trois personnes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux clairs ,elle semblait chaleureuse mais réservée. Elle était en train de jouer au mah-jong à la table de la chambre. En face d'elle se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en couettes. Elle semblait plus folle et plus jeune que le reste du groupe. Toutes les deux portaient l'uniforme bleu obélisk. Enfin, sur le lit un peu plus loin était assis un homme qui me semblait différent du reste du groupe. Il était un jeune homme du même âge que le groupe. Il était torse nu mais portait un brassard bleu obélisk. Il avait des cheveux très courts de couleur noire n'obstruant pas ses grands yeux expressifs de couleur émeraude. Son regard était assez déroutant , un certain charisme se dégageait de son expression. Sans prêter attention, je repris la parole d'un ton enjoué.

 **-Erika-** Tuturu à vous aussi , je suis Erika Kurenai ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Et moi je m'appelle Hakaze, Hakaze Na –

Hakaze n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que cet homme rond se jeta sur elle et l'harcela à coups de de « Tsundereee ». Hakaze se retourna vers lui , lui mettant une grosse gifle qui le fit tituber. Je m'amusais devant la situation qui était assez drôle, mais mon amusement fut de courte durée. Lorsque Hakaze posa ses yeux sur le mystérieux jeune homme au loin, elle fut figée par quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Elle détourna le regard, affichant une certaine gêne. Le gros en profita pour renchérir sur le côté tsundere, mais cette fois, ce fut la filles aux cheveux rouges qui lui en colla une bonne en le traitant de pervers. Elle reprit la parole chaleureusement.

 **-Makise-** Je suis Makise Kurisu, je suis la membre numéro 4 du laboratoire. Enchantée les amies.

A peine fut-elle présentée que la fille aux cheveux roses prit la parole avec entrain et légèreté...Un peu comme moi au final, sauf que sa voix était plus enfantine que ne l'était la mienne.  
 **-Fayris-** Nyan nyaaan ! Je suis Fayris Nyan nyan ! J'aime les nyan, les nyan...Et ….Nyan ?  
 **-Erika-** Nyan nyan nya ? Nyan ?  
 **-Fayris-** Nyaaaannn !  
 **-Hakaze-** Erika...Ne me dis pas que tu comprends ce qu'elle dit... ?  
 **-Erika-** Non, mais c'est fun héhéhé !  
\- Vous me fatiguez...

La voix grave nous interrompit dans notre conversation. C'était le jeune homme assis sur le lit qui parlait. Il se leva de son lit et s'avança vers nous, laissant distinguer une silhouette fine et élancée. Il était assez musclé, il devait être assez sportif. Il s'avança vers moi et Hakaze, nous regardant d'un air assez neutre. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait, que ce soit avec mon intuition ou celle de Toratura. Quand il prit la parole, il fut plus chaleureux, il nous sourit à moi et mon amie, mais ce qu'il dit me fit comprendre pourquoi il avait soulevé une telle interrogation chez moi.

 **-Soichiro-** Yoh à vous. Je suis le membre du laboratoire numéro 0, Namatame Soichiro. Ici c'est notre laboratoire. En fait c'est la chambre d'Okabe, il l'a transformée en champ de bataille donc j'en profite pour faire des expériences. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre si vous le voulez, membre du laboratoire numéro 9 et 10.

Devant le sourire chaleureux de cet individu, je perdis tous mes moyens. Je réalisais à ce moment toute la portée d'un voyage temporel. Mais je n'étais pas celle qui était la plus troublée ici. Je jetai un œil à mon amie qui restait figée devant l'image représentée par son paternel qui était même plus jeune qu'elle à cette époque...Elle restait bouche bée face à cette révélation, tandis que je me demandais ce que le futur...Non le passé...Enfin...Ce que l'instant allait nous réserver.  
Tout cela allait être fun.


	19. Lab Member 000

Lorsque Soichiro dévoila son identité j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je m'arrêtai net, voyant le jeune homme nous fixer. Hakaze était la plus perturbée de nous deux, évidemment qu'elle l'était. Après tout, elle était la principale concernée. Je la sentis perdre peu à peu les forces qu'elle possédait à l'intérieur. Hakaze n'était plus la femme forte que je connaissais. Elle était redevenue une petite fille fragile et innocente retrouvant son père.  
Mon amie baissa la tête afin de ne pas affronter l'expression neutre de Soichiro. J'avoue qu'à ce moment, je ne compris pas pourquoi tant d'émotions venaient submerger Hakaze. Ce n'était pas comme si il était arrivé malheur à son père dans le futur après tout, étant donné que c'est lui-même qui nous a envoyé ici...Cependant, mon amie semblait avoir ses propres tourments. Elle ne pouvais pas supporter la pression. Elle se retourna sous les regards surpris de tout le monde, puis prit la porte de sortie en courant. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, mais je finis par la suivre, en m'excusant aux autres au préalable. Je ne voulais vraiment pas laisser Hakaze dans un tel état, surtout sans vraiment savoir quel était le fond de sa pensée. Je voulais pouvoir l'aider si quelque chose la préoccupait...  
Je sortis du bâtiment Obelisk bleu afin de poursuivre ma course. Je retrouvai mon amie à quelques dizaines de mètres de où nous étions. Elle était devant une étendue d'eau, un lac illuminé par les lumières du dortoir bleu des garçons et des filles. Dans cette soirée d'été qui était agréable, je vis Hakaze perdre son regard dans la lumière des étoiles. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, je ne savais quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Je me contentais donc d'attendre auprès d'elle, attendant que son regard perdu croise le mien afin de lui sourire. Elle n'était pas seule. Je n'étais peut être pas la meilleure personne pour l'aider dans ces moments-là , mais moi aussi je pouvais la comprendre. Après tout, mes parents à moi aussi avaient disparu. Ils étaient tous les deux décédés d'un accident de voiture en venant me voir à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas la plus douloureuse des séparations, car ma tante était comme ma mère, mais je pouvais comprendre ce que c'était que d'aimer un parent de tout son cœur.

Nous restâmes , Hakaze et moi, une bonne demi-heure devant cette étendue d' fut au bout d'une demi-heure de silence pesant qu'Hakaze prit la parole , brisant tous les tabous et toutes les barrières.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika...La personne qui était présente là-bas, le membre 0 , Soichiro Namatame...Tu as compris qu'il était mon père n'est-ce pas ?  
 **-Erika-** Oui...J'avais un doute pour être honnête, vous avez les mêmes yeux et le même panache dans le regard. Il est plutôt mignon , Soichiro, héhéhé ~  
 **-Hakaze-** Je suis désolée pour avoir été excessive ce soir...C'est simplement que quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu le doute, et la confirmation d'Athéna m'a fait l'électrochoc...J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps que je ne voulais pas y croire...  
 **-Erika-** Comment ça, tu as attendu ce moment ?

Hakaze s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Elle laissa planer un silence qui me parut une éternité. Elle cherchait ses mots, cela se voyait... Elle pouvait bien dire les mots de son choix, après tout, les mots n'étaient rien, seuls les sentiments comptaient. Et je sentais vraiment que ceux qu'exprimaient mon amie à ce moment-là étaient authentiques. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle le fit avec gêne, marquant une pointe de regret dans sa voix faible.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika, si je suis venue ici, c'est pour t'aider, mais je suis aussi venue pour un objectif personnel. Et...Et si mon objectif venait à se réaliser...Je ne peux garantir l'état de notre présent actuel.  
 **-Erika-** Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas...  
 **-Hakaze-** Mon père, Soichiro Namatame...A subi un accident pendant sa jeunesse. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a provoqué une sorte de maladie chez lui. A notre époque, Papa n'a que 50 ans. Mais son état physique et spirituel...reflètent l'apparence d'un vieil homme de 80 ans...  
 **-Erika-** C'est vrai...Si Soichiro a 17 ans ici, il devrait avoir la cinquantaine à notre époque...  
 **-Hakaze-** Erika...Si je n'empêche pas cet accident...Papa va mourir.  
 **-Erika-** Huh... ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Tu as bien entendu...Papa va mourir bientôt. Il est actuellement dans l'état d'un vieil homme...Je ne lui donne qu'une ou deux années supplémentaires avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il peut paraître très rude et endurant, mais jamais il ne donnera une image de faiblesse, surtout pas devant moi.  
 **-Erika-** Alors...Pourquoi n'arrêterions pas cet accident ensemble ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je suis prise par un dilemme, Erika. Sans cet accident, mon père ne m'aurait jamais donné naissance. Il a rencontré ma mère suite à cet accident...Ce qui veut dire que si j'empêche mon père de subir ce mal, j'empêcherai ma propre naissance. En d'autres termes, le voyage temporel lui-même n'aura jamais lieu..Et la personne que tu es actuellement n'aura jamais existé...  
 **-Erika-** Tu veux dire que...Tu mourrais... ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Je ne mourrais pas...Je n'existerais tout simplement pas. Ce n'est pas un mal en soit, après tout, avant de naître, nous n'existons pas.  
 **-Erika-** Hakaze...Comment peux-tu penser à des choses aussi horribles sur toi même...Comment peux-tu dévaloriser ta vie comme ça...? Tu ne penses pas que Soichiro serait malheureux dans une vie sans toi ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Si je n'existe pas dès la base, il n'a qu'à rencontrer une autre femme et avoir une fille. Il ne soupçonnerait même pas le fait que j'ai existé un jour...Et moi, je serais heureuse de le voir heureux.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre à la jeune femme. J'étais choquée par le dilemme auquel elle avait à faire face. Choisir entre elle même et son père. C'était cruel comme pensée, les deux choix finiraient par la pousser au désespoir. En y réfléchissant, c'était Hakaze la plus forte du groupe, mais c'était aussi celle qui portait le plus lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour la réconforter...D'autant plus que...Quelque chose ne coincidait pas...

 **-Erika-** Si ta propre vie n'est pas importante, pourquoi exprimer ces tourments maintenant que tu peux enfin accomplir ta mission ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Toi et Reisuke...Hiroki aussi. Vous avez tant mis du vôtre dans ce combat pour te ramener à la lumière. Qui suis-je pour prétendre à détruire tout ça... ? Qui suis-je pour anéantir tous vos espoirs et faire comme si de rien n'était...Je...Je ne peux pas...Mais d'un autre côté, voir mon père jeune tout en sachant que je ne pouvais rien pour lui..Ca m'a brisé le cœur. Erika...Je ne peux pas me résoudre à effacer ton existence, je ne peux pas me résoudre à effacer ton espoir...  
 **-Erika-** Hakaze...

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même...Ce que Hakaze ressentait...Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prétendre à le résoudre, mais je pouvais au moins prétendre à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour aider mon amie. Ce fut dans cette optique que je me relevai, m'étirant devant une Hakaze qui me regardait, incrédule. De mes doigts plutôt fins je séchai ses yeux mouillés par ses propres larmes qui étaient bien trop honteuses pour s'exprimer, avant de reprendre la parole en souriant.

 **-Erika-** Pourquoi voir l'issue en blanche ou noire , Hakaze ? Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir. Je suis contente de t'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues, car un monde sans toi n'aurait pas eu plus de sens qu'un monde sans Rei-Chan ou Hiro-kun. Laisse moi t'aider comme tu m'aides, et ensemble on trouvera une solution qui redonnera l'espoir à ton père sans te priver du tien. Fais moi confiance, Hakaze. Laisse moi t'aider à mon tour. D'accord ?

Je tendis la main à Hakaze en lui souriant. Elle restait dubitative face à ma proposition, mais de mon côté j'étais vraiment prête à donner du mien pour elle. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, donner un peu de ma personne en espérant que cela lui ferait du bien, mais c'était suffisant pour la faire sourire. Elle prit ma main, laissant son expression triste partir afin d'afficher de nouveau la lumière qu'elle affichait habituellement. J'étais contente de revoir qu'elle avait pris du poil de la bête.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika...Merci pour tout. J'ai le sentiment qu'avec toi, je pourrai trouver une solution pour sauver mon père sans causer du tort à autrui. J'ai un drôle de ressenti te concernant, Erika...Comme si tu étais capable de faire quelque chose sur moi...Sans que je m'en rende compte...En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Je souris à la jeune fille. J'avais l'impression que nous avions passé un cap dans notre amitié, elle et moi. Nous étions prêtes à lutter main dans la main en nous aidant réciproquement, et c'était quelque chose de vraiment rassurant. Nous regardâmes une nouvelle fois cette étendue d'eau paisible. Non pas pour nous plaindre, mais pour ressentir tout l'espoir ayant gagné nos cœurs. Mais ce moment de silence fut interrompu par la venue d'une troisième personne. Cette personne, c'était justement le principal intéressé, Soichiro Namatame. Il vint se dresser avec nous devant le petit lac, affichant un air accessible et plutôt sympathique. Il resta à nos côtés, prenant la parole d'un ton chaleureux et attentionné, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait.

 **-Soichiro-** Les amies, vous nous avez fait peur à partir comme ça d'un coup. Les autres n'ont pas compris. Mais je pense avoir cerné beaucoup de choses sur vous. En particulier sur toi, Hakaze.  
 **-Hakaze-** Moi ? Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu compris ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Il y a quelqu'un pour lequel tu te fais du soucis n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai deviné rien qu'en lisant tes yeux. Okabe m'a raconté que vous avez traversé le temps. Je ne sais pas si vous venez du passé où du futur, mais je suppose que vous venez empêcher quelque chose de se produire. Auquel cas, garde à l'esprit ceci Hakaze : La fatalité n'est pas toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Parfois, des tas de belles choses découlent d'un élément tragique. Il suffit d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour savoir quelle est la bonne décision à prendre.  
 **-Hakaze-** Soichiro...  
 **-Soichiro-** Inutile de t'imposer la réussite. Si jamais tu échoues, quelle importance ? C'est aussi en échouant que l'on devient adulte. Peu importe les conséquences, après tout, l'amour n'a pas besoin de preuves. Il n'existe qu'une seule preuve réelle et authentique, et il ne suffit pas des actes pour la percevoir ou la montrer.  
 **-Hakaze-** Je vois...Ces mots me rappellent ceux de mon père...Merci beaucoup, Soichiro.  
 **-Soichiro-** Héhéhé...Le plaisir est pour moi. Alors, on retourne dans la chambre ? Vous avez débarqué ici, tout le monde veut vous connaître maintenant, Lab member 009 et 010.

Hakaze acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas mieux que son propre père pour la remettre sur pied après-tout. Je sentais cependant que son espoir n'était pas totalement revenu. Il restait des doutes dans l'esprit de ma partenaire. Je me devais de les éclaircir. Mais en attendant, nous devions quitter cette époque le plus vite possible.  
Nous retournâmes avec avec Hakaze et Soichiro dans la chambre d'Okabe et des autres. Ils étaient contents de voir le jeune homme rentrer en notre compagnie. Nous passâmes la soirée en leur compagnie. Mayuri me fit essayer des tas de cosplays qu'elle aimait. D'après elle, j'étais jolie dans ces drôles d'uniformes. Certains étaient fun d'autres étaient grotesques, au final c'était plaisant de se prêter à ce jeu avec la jeune fille. Hakaze de son côté était à table en train de jouer au mah-jong avec Okabe, Fayris, et Makise. Soichiro était avec Daru en train de travailler sur l'ordinateur. Tout le monde restait dans la joie et la bonne humeur ensemble tandis que nous ne pensions pas au lendemain.  
J'espérais que demain n'arrive pas, mais il y avait encore des choses à faire avant que je ne puisse dire que j'étais heureuse. Reisuke et Hiroki avaient tous les deux besoin d'être sauvés. C'était mon devoir en tant qu'amie, mais aussi en tant que celle que j'étais censée représenter.  
Nous passâmes la soirée comme ça. Le laboratoire était vraiment sympathique. Tous les membres semblaient être sympathiques avec les autres, et Soichiro Namatame , qui semblait être leur leader, était quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que les autres. C'était agréable de lui parler, lui qui avait toujours les mots pour répondre. Alors que j'étais en train d'essayer différents accessoires, il s'avança vers moi, prenant la parole d'un ton agréable, mais en quête de réponses.

 **-Soichiro-** Alors vous venez donc d'une autre époque. Vous venez du passé, ou du futur ?  
 **-Erika-** Nous venons du futur. Un ami à nous nous a envoyées ici pour régler un problème que j'avais, mais...On s'est perdues en route. Nous devons avancer des années en avant , autrement, quelque chose de terrible se passera...  
 **-Okabe-** Dystopie...C'est donc lui, l'envoyé de SERN.  
 **-Erika-** Et avec tout ça...Un de nos alliés est prisonnier d'une tour dans le passé...Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'en sortir.  
 **-Soichiro-** Hmm...Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de « ça ».

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'était ce « ça » , mais je fus éclairée par la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle se leva brutalement, protestant sèchement face à l'utilisation éventuelle de ce mystérieux élément. Elle s'avança vers Soichiro qui garda son air neutre, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton hostile.

 **-Makise-** C'est en phase d'expérimentation, Soichiro ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'utiliser le gadget X004 !  
 **-Soichiro-** Ces filles sont pressées. Dans l'idéal , elles devraient repartir dès demain matin. Ce qui implique que nous devrons utiliser cette machine.  
 **-Daru-** Nous avons déjà entrepris d'envoyer des messages dans le passé. Si on y travaille...On pourrait envoyer ces filles dans le futur, non ?  
 **-Makise-** Envoyer un message dans le passé et envoyer une personne dans le futur sont deux choses différentes, pig sama.  
 **-Daru-** Je ne suis pas pig sama, espèce de tsundere !

Alors que le jeune homme rond se battait avec sa camarade aux cheveux rouges, je cherchais une solution à comment utiliser cette fameuse machine...Je devais être la dernière en position de trouver, mais je voulais être utile également...Soichiro réfléchissait aussi de son côté, apparemment, il voulait vraiment nous aider moi et mon amie. Nous nous concentrâmes tous pour trouver une piste, mais alors que nous étions dans une impasse, ce fut Hakaze qui proposa une solution.

 **-Hakaze-** Et si nous utilisions l'énergie de mon esprit du duel ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Un...Un esprit du duel ? Qu'est-ce donc ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Ah oui...Tu dois certainement ignorer. Je possède une carte, Athéna, possédant une conscience. Elle génère de l'énergie que je peux utiliser de différentes manières, comme par exemple soigner, créer des sources de lumière...C'est vraiment lié à l'imagination. Si l'on utilise le pouvoir d'athéna pour créer une source de Kan'jiru assez abondante, nous pourrons créer un portail temporel comme Reisuke l'avait fait avec Ananta. Tu comprends, Gamin ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Qui appelles-tu gamin ?  
 **-Hakaze-** Oops, désolée, c'est un tic de mon père d'appeler les plus jeunes gamin.  
 **-Okabe-** Ca semble possible en effet. Il faudrait que nous nous y mettions tous alors. Lab Member #007 au rapport !  
 **-Fayris-** Nyyyyannn ! Fayris est là !  
 **-Okabe-** Nous aurons besoin de #005 avec nous.  
 **-Erika-** 005 ?  
 **-Okabe-** Moeka Kiryu. Elle est une jeune fille discrète qui est infiltrée dans les rangs de SERN et nous envoie des données les concernant. Elle travaille actuellement sous couverture dans l'académie, en compagnie de notre agent #008. Elles travaillent ensemble dans le magasin de cartes de Mr Braum.  
 **-Erika-** Je vois... Donc nous devons trouver Moeka et l'agent #008.

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu ~ Mayushi va vous aider ~ Il faut se renseigner sur la prison et votre ami pour pouvoir le délivrer, nous allons donc y aller avec Fayris-Chan ~  
 **-Fayris-** Nyan ~ Fayris va venir aider ~

Une petite cohue se forma entre tout le monde. Chacun parlait dans son coin, réfléchissant à ses projets de demain. Je n'avais pas imaginé, lorsque Hakaze se fit bousculer par Okabe, que nous allions nous créer autant d'alliés en si peu de temps...L'espoir était vraiment quelque chose de fascinant. Un jour vous étiez seul, et le lendemain vous étiez entourés de pleins de cœurs battant à l'unissons pour voir l'avenir d'un œil meilleur. Cela me faisait plaisir...Nous n'étions que deux étrangères, et nous avions l'impression de vivre ici depuis toujours.  
Devant le bruit, Soichiro reprit la parole, clarifiant la situation. Il était vraiment le leader du groupe, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Dans ce cas nous devrions former des équipes. Mayushi et Fayris , je compte donc sur vous pour éplucher la bibliothèque. Retournez chaque bouquin et ramenez moi tout sur cette prison sortie de nulle part.  
 **-Fayris-** Hiiiii !  
 **-Soichiro-** Erika et Hakaze, vous allez chercher Moeka et Amane, les deux personnes qu'il nous faut. Moeka possède pas mal d'infos sur les tentatives de voyage dans le temps, quant à Suzuha, elle est parfaite pour nous couvrir.  
 **-Erika-** Nous couvrir... ?  
 **-Okabe-** La duel academy proscrit les expériences scientifiques. Ils nous pourchassent depuis quelques temps. Par chance, leur système ce sont les duels, donc on règle tout par des duels.  
 **-Hakaze-** Des duels ?  
 **-Makise-** Précisément. Ici, tout se règle par les duels. Je me rappelle de ce duel qui avait pour enjeu l'exclusion de Judai et de son ami. Pour nous c'est pareil, celui qui perd un duel est renvoyé pour ses expériences...Comme ce pauvre Rukako l'a été...  
 **-Soichiro-** Cela fait trois ans que le laboratoire existe et nous n'avons perdu qu'un seul membre. C'est un succès en soi. Passons à la suite. Makise, Okabe, Daru et moi nous allons ressortir le gadget #004 et travailler sur sa stabilité. Une fois que nous aurons inversé le cycle d'envoi du passé au futur, nous pourrons incorporer l'énergie d'Athéna et tenter d'ouvrir un portail. Est-ce clair ?  
 **-Okabe-** Tu auras l'honneur d'avoir le soutien du scientifique fou, HOUOUIN KYOUMA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
 **-Makise-** « Hououin Hentai Kyouma ».

Je souris face à la nouvelle dispute entre Okabe et Makise, ils devaient vraiment s'aimer très fort ces deux là pour se disputer autant. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec eux. Cela me rappelait un peu l'ambiance du lycée que j'allais quitter bientôt, avec Kôsei, Masuda ,Kenichiro et Rei-Chan. On s'amusait beaucoup, on riait, on s'embêtait...Tout ça était drôle.  
Regardant les querelles et les engueulades entre tout le monde, je me surpris à regretter mon époque. Tout ce que j'avais vécu là-bas ne reviendrait jamais. Le temps était compté pour tout le monde, et pour moi aussi. J'allais être diplômée, passer à autre chose, et...Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à tout cela...Après tout, je n'avais même pas terminé ce que j'avais commencé dans le passé...Penser à mon propre futur serait tellement égoiste.  
Je lançai un regard à Hakaze. Elle semblait heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de voir son père dans ses jeunes années. Elle se moquait de lui souvent , l'appelant par le même nom qu'il prenait quand il s'adressait à elle dans le futur. Elle restait souvent à l'écouter parler, comme si elle apprenait des tas de choses de lui alors qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de voir Athéna à côté d'Hakaze. Je la voyais regarder le père de mon amie avec mélancolie et compassion, comme si elle ressentait de l'affection profonde pour lui, voir de l'amour. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais c'était beau à voir. Au fond, les esprits du duel avaient bien des sentiments qui leur étaient propres, tout comme Toratura avait sa rage, Athéna semblait posséder de l'amour.  
Nous terminâmes la soirée comme nous l'avions commencée. Chacun regagna ses quartiers, à l'exception d'Okabe qui était dans sa chambre. Ce fut Mayushi qui nous proposa de passer la nuit dans ses quartiers. Avec gêne, moi et Hakaze acceptâmes. D'après mon amie, j'avais beaucoup de points en commun avec Mayushi. Nous dégagions toutes les deux une lumière similaire, une joie de vivre prenante. C'était un compliment qui me réchauffa le cœur...Moi qui avais l'impression d'être un boulet permanent, je me sentais de plus en plus utile aux côtés de Hakaze, et cela me consolait dans mon impuissance.  
Au fond, j'étais comme Reisuke.

Mayushi avait deux lits. Un lit d'une personne, et un autre de deux personnes. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait deux couches, mais elle me répondit que l'une était pour elle, l'autre était pour ses amis les « oopas ». Elle les avait enlevées, mais il y avait à la base des tas de peluches qu'elle gardait soigneusement. Cela me fit sourire.

Ce fut à minuit que j'allai me coucher, dormant ce soir dans le même lit que mon amie Hakaze. Cependant, la nuit que je pensais passer à dormir comme un loir allait être la nuit la plus mouvementée depuis le début de mon périple...  
Lorsque je fermai les yeux pour dormir, je les rouvris immédiatement. Je fus alors confrontée à un sombre espace dont je ne pouvais même pas distinguer les formes. Apparemment j'étais endormie. C'était assez ironique en soit, de savoir que l'on était dans un état de rêve, mais ne pas pouvoir se réveiller. Trouvant cette pensée amusante, je m'avançai dans les ténèbres de mes songes tout en gardant ma lumière intérieure. Cependant, alors que je pensais que tout allait être fait de calme et de silence, une lumière perça le rideau de ténèbres , un peu comme l'avait fait Kisara la dernière fois.

Détournant le regard face à cette lumière éclatante, je ne pus la regarder que quelques secondes plus tard, discernant avec surprise l'origine de cette situation.  
En effet, je n'étais pas ici par hasard, et je compris pourquoi en voyant une jeune femme postée devant moi. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et au regard mature de couleur rouge était habillée d'un ensemble de style greco romain. Elle gardait une lance dans ses mains, un bouclier dans l'autre. Je compris qu'elle était le monstre de duel, Athéna. Cependant, elle fit quelque chose que je ne compris pas , elle jeta sa lance, jeta son bouclier et enleva son casque, me laissant discerner la femme qui se cachait sous l'armure.

Elle semblait une femme toute à fait banale sans ce qui la caractérisait en tant qu'Athéna, l'esprit d'Hakaze. Elle partageait d'ailleurs une certaine ressemblance avec cette dernière, notamment au niveau de la bouche. Cela me fit rire intérieurement de penser qu'Hakaze ressemblait à une carte, mais l'ambiance n'avait pas l'air d'être à la rigolade. Athéna s'avança vers moi d'une démarche solennelle, laissant son expression neutre insensible à mes émotions. Lorsqu'elle fut face à moi, elle prit la parole de sa voix féminine mais assez grave, comme si j'allais prêter serment devant elle.

 **-Athéna-** Erika, merci d'être venue.  
 **-Erika-** Eh... ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé, Athéna...  
 **-Athéna-** C'est vrai...La jeune maîtresse a pourtant émis ce souhait, consciemment ou non. Tu sais, Erika, je suis chargée de veiller sur la jeune maîtresse. Je peux la tenir éloignée de toute menace physique envers elle grâce à mon pouvoir.  
 **-Erika-** Je vois...Un peu comme Toratura et moi ?  
 **-Athéna-** C'est exact. Cependant, mon champ d'action est limité. Si je m'entraîne tous les jours afin de pouvoir servir ma jeune maîtresse, je ne peux pas guérir ses blessures du cœur, les blessures laissant les cicatrices les plus douloureuses...  
 **-Erika-** Tu veux parler de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas... ?  
 **-Athéna-** Oui. Je suis persuadée qu'une solution existe pour aider le jeune maître sans pour autant sacrifier sa fille. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de pouvoir chercher par moi même, étant donné que mon champ d'action ici se limite aux actions de la jeune maîtresse.  
 **-Erika-** Je vois, donc tu aimerais que...Eh attends une minute, tu as bien dit « jeune maître » en parlant de Soichiro ?  
 **-Athéna-** En effet. Avant de servir Hakaze Namatame, j'étais l'esprit du duel de son père, Soichiro.  
 **-Erika-** Ca veut dire que...  
 **-Athéna-** Oui. Actuellement, je suis présente en deux exemplaires. Soichiro Namatame, le membre #000 du laboratoire, cohabite avec Athéna du passé. C'est ce qui m'a permis de reconnaître le jeune maître. Erika. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps car je veux être présente pour ma jeune maîtresse, mais je vais te faire une requête égoiste. Sois celle qui permet à Soichiro Namatame de retrouver espoir...  
 **-Erika-** Je...Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre...Athéna...  
 **-Athéna-** Dans ce cas...Je vais profiter de cette nuit pour te faire vivre des choses que tu n'as jamais vécu...Et que tu n'aurais jamais vécu...Ainsi, tu comprendras.

Sans savoir jusqu'où Athéna voulait en venir, j'acquiesçai, faisant confiance aux intentions de la femme. Elle s'avança vers moi, posant son index sur mon front. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle devint encore plus solennel, prononçant ses derniers mots à mon égard.

 **-Athéna-** Vis ceci comme je l'ai vécu, voici la vie de Soichiro Namatame...

Sur ces paroles, ma vision devint blanche. Intriguée, j'allais apparemment enfin pouvoir connaître l'histoire de Soichiro, et donc le fardeau porté par sa fille...  
Attends-moi, Hakaze...


	20. Soichiro Namatame : Le chemin tracé

On dit que notre vie est quelque chose de déjà tracé. Les rencontres que l'on fait, les expériences, les épreuves, tout ce que l'on vit au quotidien, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ferait parti d'une destinée déjà tracée par une force supérieure que l'on appelle communément Dieu. Certains hommes croient et ont cru en cette vision des choses, d'autres n'y croyaient pas.  
Moi, Namatame Soichiro, je croyais en tout cela. L'existence du divin et la destinée qu'il connaît bien avant nous, les choix qui s'offraient à nous dont on avait pris la décision à l'avance, tout cela était quelque chose qui me parlait, qui était plausible à mes yeux. J'étais quelqu'un qui essayait donc d'analyser chaque épreuve de sa vie, pour en tirer le meilleur à chaque fois, spirituellement parlant.  
Ce qui m'arrivait ne me choquait donc pas, puisque j'avais confiance en le lendemain. Je savais que les épreuves auxquelles j'allais faire face étaient nécessaires, que je n'en ressortirais que meilleur et plus ouvert sur ce monde qu'était le nôtre...Et qu'au final je remercierais le ciel pour m'avoir permis de vivre cela , mais malgré le fait que je me préparais à tout, j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que le tout-puissant allait me réserver cette nuit-là. J'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que cette épreuve allait faire basculer ma vie comme jamais auparavant.

Ce fut l'année de mes vingt-six ans que tout changea d'un seul coup. Je n'étais encore qu'un gringalet quand j'y repense. Je sortais à peine de mon cursus universitaire. Après avoir fait mes trois ans à la duel académie pour apprendre les bases sur le duel de monstre, j'étais entré dans un lycée affilié portant sur l'apprentissage en sciences , plus particulièrement sur l'exploitation des énergies renouvelables. Mes camarades du labo ne m'avaient pas suivi, après tout, ils étaient un an plus jeunes que moi, il ne pouvaient donc pas espérer partir avec moi vers l'inconnu du lendemain. Je n'avais eu pour seule compagnie qu'Athéna et Téthys, mes deux amies de toujours.

Gravissant les échelons un à un, grâce au soutien moral de mes deux amies, j'étais devenu un des acteurs de l'évolution de Domino City. Nous avions trouvé un moyen d'utiliser duel de monstres lui-même comme une source d'énergie pouvant développer les technologies existantes et permettre de faire tourner la ville : L'Ener-D. Cette énergie n'était pas une ressource de la terre, elle n'était pas une énergie que l'on irait lâchement puiser je ne sais où au prix de vies humaines, elle était une énergie découlant de la passion principale de tout le monde. Elle nous permettait de conjuguer efficacité et divertissement. Et à moindre coût, puisque les foyers n'auraient même plus à payer le moindre centime pour l'électricité et le gaz, étant donné que tout tournerait à l'Ener-D , l'énergie inépuisable et produite en grande quantité.

Je faisais partie de la cellule de réalisation numéro cinq. Nous étions chargés de nous occuper de la partie Nord-Ouest de la ville. Cette équipe était dirigée par un scientifique que j'appréciais beaucoup pour sa capacité à prendre des décisions justes et ne mettant pas la vie d'autrui en péril, le docteur Fudo. Cet homme étant quelques années plus vieux que moi était mon senpai. J'aimais beaucoup la dégaine qu'il avait. Cet air strict et peu rassurant qu'il dégageait de par son regard perçant de couleur bleu royal, mais aussi par ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur l'oeil droit. Il ne partait jamais en effusion de joie ou de colère, il gardait toujours son calme, et j'aimais beaucoup ça.  
Nous avions développé au fur et à mesure des années, des bonnes relations, moi et le Dr Fudo. Ayant travaillé main dans la main sur pas mal de projets, nous nous étions rapprochés en conséquence. De son Kouhai j'étais simplement devenu son ami, et c'était réciproque. Au fond, nous étions les mêmes, lui et moi. Lorsque nous étions dans notre laboratoire, nous ne nous parlions que très peu, pour n'échanger que les informations nécessaires, et nous réussissions toujours à parvenir à nos fins. Ensemble nous allions construire un avenir meilleur pour tout le monde, un avenir ne mettant aucune vie en danger, ne répandant pas l'inégalité entre les peuples.

Notre équipe était de plus en plus prospère. Nous avions terminé tous les travaux sur notre zone, nous occupant ainsi d'aider dans leur tâche les autres hommes de science engagés dans les quatre coins de ce vaste territoire qu'était New Domino City. Nous étions devenus imposants dans la profession en quelques temps, grâce aux capacités d'analyse du docteur Fudo combinées à mes propres capacités de réflexion. Nous passâmes du temps à construire quelques réacteurs Ener-D miniatures que nous avions dissimulés sous terre, tout était stable et fonctionnel, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, New Domino City prit un essor considérable. Active sur tous les plans, notamment sur le commerce , elle était devenue la ville à suivre pour les autres villes du pays, voir même les capitales du monde. Nous avions vraiment mis la main sur un système qui pourrait rendre le monde plus juste à tous les niveaux.

Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que notre dur labeur porta finalement ses fruits sur le long terme. Le docteur Fudo était devenu le scientifique le plus influent de la ville. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas vraiment connu. J'étais bien plus discret et indécis dans mes décisions. Cependant, le docteur Fudo lui même me prenait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de construire une équipe.  
Nous fûmes engagés pour un projet de bien plus grande envergure , dans le quartier sud de la grande ville. Nous devions construire un réacteur Ener-D assez colossal capable de relier tous les autres réacteurs entre eux pour permettre d'éviter les surcharges, les pannes, et autres désagréments. C'était le point crucial de l'opération Ener-D que le professeur avait appelé « Projet Yusei » . « Yusei » signifiait « le pouvoir de connecter les choses entre elle ». C'était avec cet espoir que le scientifique avait nommé son projet.  
Cependant, alors que tout semblait être au point, une contradiction vint mettre une pointe de noir dans l'arc-en-ciel sur la toile. Ce jour là, nous sortions à peine de l'hiver. J'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt que le professeur Fudo au travail, comme à mon habitude. Mais alors que je pensais voir le leader de l'équipe arriver avec détermination et force comme il le faisait d'habitude, je vis un homme marqué par la frustration apparaître devant mes yeux. Concerné par son malaise, je pris la parole.

 **-Soichiro-** Docteur, vous avez l'air concerné à propos de quelque chose, tout va bien ?  
 **-Fudo-** Tsss. Toutes ces directives m'agacent au plus haut point. Depuis quand ne puis-je pas choisir les personnes avec lesquelles je souhaite faire équipe ? D'autant plus sur un sujet aussi crucial.  
 **-Soichiro-** Ils vous ont empêché de choisir votre équipe ?  
 **-Fudo-** J'ai pu choisir mon équipe, mais ils ont ajouté deux membres en plus. Deux personnes que je ne connais absolument pas autant dans les aptitudes que dans le mental. Je n'aime pas travailler avec des inconnus pour un tel projet. Ils vont arriver dans la journée. Leurs noms...Rex et Rudger Goodwin. Je ne suis pas serein à propos de tout cela.  
 **-Soichiro-** En effet...J'imagine que cela sera épineux pour la suite. Nous ne savons même pas comment fonctionnent ces hommes.  
 **-Fudo-** Je compte garder ces deux individus à l'oeil, puis-je te demander de faire de même ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Bien sûr. Je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter tout débordement.

J'étais assez perplexe sur le tournant que prenait le projet Yusei. Je ne pensais pas que c'était anodin de changer les habitudes prises par le professeur , tout en sachant que laisser la liberté au scientifique de renom avait toujours porté ses fruits. Toutes nos interventions avaient été couronnées de succès jusqu'alors , et d'un seul coup tout changeait. Cela me laissait une désagréable impression dans le cœur, comme si l'on voulait que notre projet échoue.  
Je devait me faire des idées, après tout, si l'on échouait, cela signifiait que beaucoup de monde dans la ville allaient sûrement périr et que la ville elle même viendrait à couler. Les dirigeants actuels ne prendraient pas le risque de causer tant de dégâts, je m'inquiétais pour rien.

Rudger et Rex Goodwin, les deux frères, se joignirent à nous dans la journée même. Nous dûmes reprendre depuis le début pour expliquer le projet, ce que nous avions accompli pendant tout ce temps, et bien plus encore. Tous les détails devaient être connus des deux hommes, nous faisant perdre un temps considérable dans notre avancée. Le docteur Fudo prenait le temps pour bien expliquer les choses, mais moi qui le connaissais, je pouvais sentir sa réticence. Et je pouvais également la comprendre, après tout, Rex et Rudger ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Le premier des deux semblait inoffensif à première vue, il était encore jeune, un peu plus jeune que moi même. Mais le second semblait bien plus orgueilleux, à la limite du narcissisme. Il aimait contredire simplement pour exprimer une contradiction et imposait facilement son opinion si le docteur ne lui tenait pas tête. Pour ma part, j'essayais de marquer le plus possible mon opinion et soutenir mon senpai, mais c'était difficile de garder l'appui face à l'adversité. L'équipe qui était soudée avant l'arrivée des deux hommes commença à battre de l'aile, pour au final devenir un vrai champ de bataille. Nos collaborateurs nous quittèrent un par un, ne laissant que Rex, Rudger, le docteur et moi sur le projet Yusei.

Le projet capital me prenait énormément de temps. Lorsque je rentrais le soir dans mon appartement provisoire, à deux rues du laboratoire souterrain, je ne prenais qu'un repas rapide et j'allais me coucher. Je vivais seul , en étant nomade. Chaque fois que je travaillais sur un nouveau projet je devais changer de logement pour me rapprocher du laboratoire au cas où il y aurait un quelconque soucis, ce qui naturellement, m'empêchait de mener une vie plus classique, et m'interdisait toute romance quelconque. Cependant, malgré le fait que je me sentais un peu seul, j'avais confiance en le lendemain. Si je n'avais pas encore eu d'aventures , c'est que ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour le faire, j'avais confiance en celui qui avait écrit le livre de ma vie pour qu'elle soit riche et palpitante.  
Et puis, j'avais mes amies avec moi, je n'étais jamais vraiment seul.

Athéna et Téthys étaient deux monstres de duel vivant dans un monde parallèle au notre. Ce monde s'était construit il y a maintenant des décennies voir des siècles, et elles y avaient grandi. Depuis notre rencontre, à mon plus jeune âge, elles n'avaient jamais cessé de m'épauler dans toutes mes épreuves, me permettant de passer des caps difficiles de ma vie, comme la mort de mes parents deux ans auparavant. Athéna et Téthys étaient toute la compagnie dont j'avais besoin. Elles étaient très proches, très complémentaires. Téthys était assez timide, prude. Elle était gênée par beaucoup de choses et aimait tout ce qui était agréable à regarder. Cependant, une fois qu'elle était en confiance, elle devenait blagueuse, drôle, et même un petit peu espiègle...Quant à Athéna, elle était plus forte psychologiquement parlant. Elle savait s'imposer et argumenter lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle était toujours la pour donner des conseils et exprimer sa vision sur chaque situation. Son avis était très important pour moi. Elle semblait avoir énormément de vécu alors que selon elle , nous avions le même âge en âge humain. Avoir deux amies si radicalement opposées était amusant. Les soirées avec elles étaient toujours enfantines et rafraîchissantes. Je me sentais pleinement vivre lorsque j'étais avec Athéna et Téthys.

Passer des soirées en compagnie des femmes à s'amuser ou à jouer à duel de monstres me permettait de repartir le lendemain au travail avec plus d'entrain que la veille. J'avais eu pas mal d'amis pendant mon cycle étudiant, mais je ne me ressourçais jamais autant que lorsque j'étais avec Athéna et Téthys. Quelque chose en elle me fascinaient. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient deux esprits du duel de monstre, elles me paraissaient vraiment humaines. Leurs émotions étaient les mêmes que les miennes. Leurs corps étaient les mêmes que les corps des femmes de notre monde...Cela me faisait rire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir connu deux amies à l'école et de les avoir fréquentées jusqu'à maintenant.

Porté par cette routine, je laissai passer les jours, pris par ce projet qui occupait le plus clair de mon temps. Nous avancions de manière plus fluide qu'à nos débuts, mais nous gardions toujours un œil sur Rex et Rudger. Après tout, le générateur principal que nous étions en train de construire n'était pas du tout stable. Son comportement variait bien trop selon la quantité d'énergie qu'il laissait entrer et sortir. Au niveau où nous en étions, trop de puissance Ener-D absorbée d'un coup pouvait provoquer jusqu'à la destruction des alentours. Non alléchés par l'idée de finir morts ou avec des tas de morts sur la conscience, nous devions donc trouver une solution pour stabiliser le générateur et ainsi pouvoir en terminer la construction.

Plus le temps passait, moins nous arrivions au succès. Nos collaborateurs les plus utiles et brillants avaient déserté, nous étions donc complètement en forces réduites pour ce projet. Le générateur devenait de plus en plus puissant, mais de moins en moins stable. C'était embêtant dans le sens où notre travail était de privilégier la sécurité avant l'avarice. Nous devions préserver les vies humaines avant tout, même si cela signifiait avoir un système moins optimal. C'était l'éthique de vie du professeur Fudo et la mienne. Ce jour-là , l'annonce de l'homme ne me surprit donc pas. J'attendais qu'il prononce ces mots, surveillant encore Rex et Rudger qui attendaient également.

 **-Fudo-** Bien. Messieurs , cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous sommes sur le projet Yusei. Et pour être honnête, les résultats sont catastrophiques. Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, la température du réacteur a tendance à beaucoup trop augmenter lorsque celui-ci reçoit une quantité trop importante d'Ener-D d'un seul coup. Le réacteur atteint actuellement 200 degrés celsius. D'après mes calculs, si le réacteur atteint la température de 300 degrés celsius, cela causera une catastrophe incommensurable. Je déclare donc aujourd'hui que le projet Yusei prend fin. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer des vies humaines sur un coup de poker.

Alors que j'allais approuver le professeur, Rudger Goodwin contesta la décision. L'homme imposant à la chevelure blonde prit la parole, d'un ton menaçant et sans appel.

 **-Rudger-** Vous rendez-vous compte de vos paroles, Docteur ? Êtes vous un scientifique ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Renoncer à un projet pour un risque minime est vraiment indigne de vous, Docteur Fudo. Si vous avez confiance en vos capacités, poursuivez ce projet. A moins que vous ne vous débiniez ?  
 **-Fudo-** Je suis désolé monsieur Goodwin, mais je n'ai aucune intention de continuer ce projet en mettant des vies humaines en péril simplement pour mon orgueil personnel. Je paraîtrai devant nos supérieurs comme celui ayant pris la décision d'arrêter ce projet et vos carrières ne seront pas remises en cause.  
 **-Rudger-** Tss. Laisser passer une si belle opportunité de prospérité. Et dire que sans quelqu'un comme vous, la ville pourrait devenir la capit –  
 **-Soichiro-** Docteur, vous prenez la bonne décision. Gardez votre état d'esprit de choisir la vie à la soif de progrès, c'est ce qui fait de vous un grand scientifique.  
 **-Rudger-** Enfoiré...Comment oses-tu... –  
 **-Soichiro-** Vous pourrez indiquer à vos supérieurs que vous avez mon consentement pour l'arrêt de ce projet. Peu importe les répercussions sur ma carrière. Si j'ai décidé d'exercer ce métier, c'est pour le bien des autres, j'assume donc totalement cette décision que vous avez prise et je vous supporte à 100%.

Alors que Rudger semblait frustré par ce que je venais de dire, le professeur quant à lui marqua un instant de surprise. Ses traits stricts s'adoucirent l'espace d'un instant, pour ensuite reprendre leur dureté habituelle. Il esquissa un léger sourire, apparemment satisfait par le fait d'avoir trouvé un soutien, aussi faible soit-il. Il reprit la parole avec sérénité, devant Rudger qui était en train de rager, et son frère qui restait silencieux, l'air neutre.

 **-Fudo-** Merci pour votre soutien, docteur Namatame. J'irai donc faire mon rapport dans la journée et nous mettrons un terme à ce projet. Ceci signera donc la fin de notre équipe temporaire, vous souhaitant le meilleur pour vos futurs projets. Gardez toujours la sagesse pour vos décisions.

Le professeur se retourna et sortit du laboratoire souterrain dans lequel nous nous étions logés. J'étais satisfait par la tournure de ces évènements, mais cela ne semblait guère plaire à Rudger Goodwin. Ce dernier serrait les poings, se mordait la lèvre...Il était au bord de l'éclatement. Il n'y avait pourtant plus rien à faire pour lui. Le professeur était le supérieur, il avait décidé de clore l'opération, tout était terminé.  
Mais alors que je pensais cette histoire close, quelque chose d'inattendu changea les choses. Ce rebondissement me fit remettre en cause toute notion de logique provenant de notre hiérarchie.  
Ce fut le lendemain que j'appris cette terrible nouvelle. Le professeur Fudo avait demandé l'arrêt du projet, mais il s'était pris un sec refus de la part de nos supérieurs. Le projet devait continuer à n'importe quel prix, et si il ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Le docteur Fudo avait donc été contraint d'accepter le maintien de l'expérience Yusei afin d'éviter que toute cette puissance ne tombe entre des mains moins sages telles que celles de Rudger.  
Cependant, alors que je pensais que ce combat contre la hiérarchie était terminé, je compris alors quelques jours plus tard encore que le docteur Fudo n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement. Comme chaque matin, j'étais présent avant lui, comme chaque matin, il vint me dire bonjour...Cependant, il avait pris une décision ce matin là. Je le voyais dans son regard déterminé et oppressé. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il le fit en chuchotant , comme sachant que j'étais son seul allié dans toute cette folie hiérarchique.

 **-Fudo-** Namatame, j'ai essayé de dialoguer avec nos supérieurs hiérarchiques à propos de la fin du projet Yusei. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne veut arrêter le projet. Les frères Goodwin sont contre également.  
 **-Soichiro-** Ne pouvez-vous pas appuyer le fait que vous savez mieux que quiconque l'avancée de ce projet et son instabilité ?  
 **-Fudo-** C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Mais il y a eu un problème. J'ai appris que ce n'était pas notre gouvernement qui finançait les recherches de développement de l'Ener-D mais un partenaire commercial. En échange de quoi nous partagerions la technologie en question une fois maîtrisée.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi cette affaire vous a échappé des mains dès le début avec votre équipe, et je comprends également pourquoi ils refusent d'arrêter le projet...Que pouvons-nous faire désormais ?  
 **-Fudo-** Je compte faire quelque chose de très grave pour empêcher le réacteur de surchauffer et entraîner avec lui la chute de la ville. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, Soichiro Namatame.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je vous écoute.

Le docteur Fudo m'expliqua le plan qu'il avait en tête afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Le générateur principal étant le noyau de l'Ener-D était connecté aux autres par des câbles souterrains passant sous notre base et rejoignant une autre salle annexe à la nôtre. Le docteur Fudo allait donc investir cette salle clandestinement et couper tous les câbles reliant le réacteur principal et le dispositif de transfert de l'énergie reliant chaque générateur. Cela aurait pour conséquence d'interrompre le trafic d'énergie et ainsi éviter la surchauffe du réacteur. Le docteur Fudo avait besoin de moi pour créer une diversion occupant les frères Goodwin. Je devais utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour lui faire gagner une demi-heure, voir une heure avec un peu de luxe.  
Cela effacerait trois mois de dur labeur , cela serait impossible à reproduire, mais c'était la solution pour préserver la sécurité à la soif de connaissances. En acceptant ce projet, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait au final : ma carrière était terminée, et les débouchées professionnelles pour le futur étaient également condamnées. Cependant, j'avais fait ce choix pour préserver ce qui me tenait à cœur, je n'avais donc aucune crainte sur l'avenir. Après tout , mon lendemain était déjà tracé, ce choix, je l'avais déjà fait avant même d'avoir vu la lumière du jour pour la première fois.

Nous mîmes notre plan en place. Ma diversion était classique, faire dérailler une expérience mineure afin de faire en sorte que Rex et Rudger soient occupés à la stabiliser avec moi, tandis que de son côté, le docteur pourrait couper le générateur depuis l'ombre. C'était un plan simple mais efficace à mes yeux.  
Lorsque je fus donc seul avec Rudger et son frère, le docteur Fudo put enfin procéder à son affaire. De mon côté, je tenais en suspend les deux scientifiques, clamant que je n'arrivais pas à faire fonctionner le panel de commandes électroniques que nous avions à notre disposition. Sachant que nous ne pouvions pas travailler convenablement sans ce panel, il était impossible d'ignorer ce problème. Nous ne fûmes donc pas trop de trois pour réparer ce soucis étant majeur pour notre progression. Nous mîmes en tout deux heures à tout réparer. Satisfait par ma belle diversion, je jetai un œil au générateur. Cependant, contre toute attente, la température qui aurait du baissé n'avait fait qu'augmenter, comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Le docteur Fudo semblait avoir échoué dans sa quête. Je ne le revis même pas de la journée à vrai dire, je ne savais pas où cela avait foiré, mais tout ce qui comptait était le fait que notre opération s'était soldée par un échec.

La situation du réacteur se dégradait de jours en jours. Je sentais que tout cela allait nous mener au chaos si rien n'était fait pour l'en empêcher. Etait-ce mon rôle de faire quelque chose ? Je n'en savais rien. Après tout, le docteur n'avait apparemment pas réussi à tout stopper. Je ne l'avais même pas revu depuis ce temps. Je craignais qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais comme pour défaire mes doutes, je le vis paraître de nouveau en moi le lendemain, la mine brisée par la situation. Il ne vint pas seul ce matin là. Notre supérieur l'accompagnait également. Ce vieil homme strict était le responsable de la ville et du projet Yusei. C'était lui qui faisait pression à cause des partenaires sociaux. Il était venu nous voir en personne pour faire éclater au grand jour la tentative du docteur qui s'était fait prendre en raison de caméras cachées dont même nous ne savions rien à propos.  
Je compris à ce moment que nous étions piégés par ce système. Et j'eus très rapidement la confirmation lorsque le supérieur annonça la sanction prise à l'égard du professeur Fudo. Son équipe n'était plus la sienne. Le docteur était déchu du projet Yusei qui serait donc dès à présent à la charge de Rudger Goodwin. Mon senpai avait encore le droit de rester dans le projet, comme pour enchaîner sa conscience dans un bruit sourd. De mon côté, j'étais tout aussi prisonnier que lui.

Car nous n'avions plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucune légitimité, et plus aucun champ d'action étant donné que la sécurité était renforcée. Nous étions littéralement muselés. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire à ce niveau, c'était de contrôler au maximum la température du réacteur et voir l'étau se resserrer de plus en plus sur nos consciences. Nous ne pouvions qu'espérer que tout se passe bien. Je l'avoue qu'à ce moment, j'ai commencé à douter du lendemain.

L'inévitable se rapprochait de plus en plus et il atteignit le point de non retour. Malgré tous nos efforts, l'attitude de Rudger et son frère allaient jusqu'aux limites à ne pas franchir. L'homme qui avait désormais le pouvoir était plus agressif et avide de pouvoir que jamais il ne l'avait été. Il repoussait toutes les limites du générateur jusqu'à déclencher quelque chose que nous ne pûmes arrêter.

Le générateur principal s'emballa et atteignit les 280 degrés. Un sifflement perçant se fit alors entendre. Ce bruit ressemblait à celui d'une cocotte minute , mais en beaucoup plus puissant et écrasant. Il nous donnait mal à la tête et écrasait notre audition, mais malgré tout, nous essayâmes moi et le professeur de stabiliser la puissance afin d'éviter le pire. Mais alors que j'étais occupé à vouloir refroidir la puissance, je sentis quelque chose de derrière moi.  
J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je vis ma partenaire Athéna se ruer sur moi. Elle m'attrapa de ses deux fines mains avant de me saisir fermement de m'emporter au loin. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais j'eus ma réponse bien vite, lorsque nous atterrîmes moi et mon amie dans ce qui semblait être un champ. Seuls dans cette nuit pluvieuse, nous étions désormais loin de mon laboratoire. Cherchant le lieu des yeux, je vis d'assez près ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Une grande colonne d'énergie blanche émanait de notre centre de recherches, écrasant toute la ville au passage. Elle créa un large trait d'énergie qui balaya toute habitation , toute vie se trouvant sur son passage, allant même jusqu'à creuser la terre et scinder progressivement la ville en deux. C'était...C'était une catastrophe...La catastrophe que nous avions tant redouté...Celle contre laquelle nous avions tenté de nous battre...C'était la fin de tous nos espoirs...

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître...Je suis soulagée que vous n'ayez rien.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je...Athéna...Tout ça...Que s'est-il passé exactement... ?  
 **-Athéna-** La centrale a explosé. J'ai pu vous sauver in extremis car je vous observais depuis le début de la soirée. Ma parole n'aura sûrement aucun impact sur vous, mais je peux vous assurer que ce fut Rudger Goodwin qui , dans votre dos, poussa la puissance du réacteur à son niveau maximal. L'explosion était préméditée, jeune maître.  
 **-Soichiro-** P...Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça... ? Professeur...Toutes ces personnes qui paient...Je...Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

J'étais désemparé face à cette catastrophe. Nous l'avions vu venir, mais nous n'avions pas pu l'empêcher...Etait-ce vraiment comme ça que tout devait se passer ? Etait-ce vraiment une étape de ma vie à laquelle je devais faire face... ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien...J'expérimentais pour la première fois de ma vie quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait face : le doute. Je doutais de mes actes passés, de mes compétences, de l'implication dans ce projet...Toutes ces choses tiraillaient mon âme même qui semblait souffrir de l'intérieur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions. Athéna ma partenaire se rua vers moi pour me secouer. Lorsque je repris pleinement conscience, je m'aperçus qu'en cette nuit sombre et pluvieuse, une menace bien plus importante se préparait.

En effet, un homme apparut de nulle part dans un torrent de ténèbres. Il était d'un teint mat , ce qui m'empêchait de bien discerner son visage étant donné qu'il n'y avait que très peu de source de lumière. Il possédait des cheveux blancs qui se dressaient en nombre sur son crâne. Habillé d'une tenue ornée de lignes rouges, la couleur de ses yeux, l'homme semblait satisfait par tout ce chaos. Il regarda son œuvre, exprimant un franc rictus face à toute cette folie. Alors que je l'observais, il se retourna vers moi, laissant sa cape faire le même mouvement que lui. Lorsqu'il me regarda, il fut alors surpris par ma présence mais regagna vite son air désinvolte et empli de ténèbres. Je me ressaisis, prenant la parole d'un ton sec face à la personne qui me semblait être l'instigateur de ce carnage.

 **-Soichiro-** Vous... ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça !?  
-Athena- Jeune maître...Vous connaissez cette personne.  
 **-Soichiro-** Huh... ?

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage, l'homme prit la parole. Je reconnus sa voix et son arrogance dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche...L'intuition du professeur était bien la bonne à suivre...Cet homme...C'était Rudger Goodwin...

 **-Rudger-** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu survives, Soichiro Namatame. Par un heureux hasard, le professeur Fudo n'a pas eu cette chance.  
 **-Soichiro-** Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Goodwin !? Pourquoi avez vous sacrifié tout le monde !?  
 **-Rudger-** N'est-ce pas évident ? L'Ener-D est une puissance formidable, bien trop formidable pour laisser des citoyens s'en servir comme simple source d'électricité ou de gaz. Tu as peut être l'idéal d'un monde équitable, mais je ne le partage pas, désolé.  
 **-Soichiro-** Vous avez fait tout ça pour le pouvoir... !?  
 **-Rudger-** Oui. J'ai saboté moi même l'expérience du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était divertissant de détruire votre projet Yusei du début jusqu'à la fin alors qu'il était si bien ficelé. Hahahahahaha !

Je serrai les poings face à l'homme à la cruauté sans aucune mesure. Ma partenaire Athéna, qui était à côté de moi, était toute aussi outrée par les propos que tenaient l'homme. Nous prîmes notre décision à ce moment elle et moi. Nous allions lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait causé.  
Je lâchai un « Crève Goodwin ! » qui retentit dans la soirée ténébreuse et humide. Athéna se rua sur le homme afin de l'attaquer, mais alors qu'elle allait lui porter un coup qui allait être assez difficile à encaisser, ma partenaire fut stoppée par une force invisible nous empêchant de toucher l'homme lugubre et malsain. Ce dernier commença à rire face à nous. Il était apparemment satisfait par le fait que nous ayons essayé en vain. Il reprit la parole d'un ton sadique et excité.

 **-Rudger-** Hahaha...Je vois...Je suppose que je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois quelqu'un d'anormal, Soichiro Namatame. Cependant, tu as perdu d'avance cette bataille ! Il est temps pour moi de finir mon travail ! Apparais ! Esprit de la terre immortel Uru !

Athéna fut soudainement en alerte. La jeune femme revenue à mes côtés sentait un danger imminent arriver vers nous...Et je le sentais aussi. Mon cœur palpitait, j'avais des suées , tandis que la terre sous nos pieds tremblait comme jamais avant. Nous fûmes entourés par des espèces de flammes violettes qui définirent un périmètre duquel je ne pouvais sortir. Ces flammes d'énergie mauve ne brûlaient pas la végétation de cet espace de verdure, elles semblaient simplement servir de barrière d'énergie nous empêchant de sortir.  
Cherchant la vraie menace, je vis alors le sol s'ouvrir derrière Rudger. Une araignée immense de couleur noire se dressa derrière lui. Elle brillait d'une lueur rougeâtre qui s'incrusta également en elle par le biais de rayures qui brillaient également dans la nuit épaisse et sombre. Sans savoir jusqu'où s'étendait la puissance de l'insecte géant, je me préparais à faire face à l'homme, avec le consentement total d'Athéna.  
La bataille ne faisait que commencer...


	21. Soichiro Namatame : Lendemain Incertain

Je repensai à ce moment à toutes les difficultés que nous avions rencontré durant les semaines précédentes. Toute cette accumulation de stress et de tension qui avait pesé sur mon cœur et celui du professeur…Tout ça pour voir aujourd'hui ce spectacle infâme en face de moi. La ville, ravagée par un seul et unique homme. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'il ait détruit tout le pourquoi nous nous étions battus simplement pour du pouvoir. Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il avait sacrifié des vies pour ce résultat chaotique. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne rien faire.

Le cœur de ma partenaire Athéna se joignit au mien. Le dégoût que l'on ressentit ensemble ne forma plus qu'un sentiment de frustration palpable. Nous étions prêts à nous battre moi et elle.

Donnant le coup de départ, je me mis en route. Alors que Rudger pensait que j'allais attaquer moi-même, ce fut ma partenaire Athéna qui se lança dans la bataille. Elle se projeta sur le monstre fait de ténèbres, attendant mes instructions.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, si on prend en compte la taille de l'araignée, j'estimerais qu'il est un monstre de catégorie 4 , utilise le pouvoir de ton sceptre à 90 degrés ouest , tu auras exactement 5 secondes pour profiter du contrecoup.

 **-Athéna-** Bien, jeune maître.

Athéna exécuta mon plan. Lorsque nous étions ensemble face à ce genre d'ennemis, j'étais la personne chargée d'analyser toutes les caractéristiques de notre adversaire afin de pouvoir dire exactement ce qu'il fallait faire à ma partenaire. Elle suivait mes conseils et pouvait ainsi attaquer et défendre de manière fluide et efficace. En suivant mes dires, elle put se ruer sur le monstre et lui asséner la puissance de son attaque constituée de flux lumineux éclatant. Tandis que le monstre tenter de se débarrasser de la pression de l'attaque, elle continua à flotter , gravitant autour du monstre et lui assénant un coup supplémentaire. Rudger fut agacé par la tournure des choses. Il grimaça en insultant ma partenaire. De mon côté, j'observais les moindres faits et gestes du monstre de mon adversaire, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ce fut grâce à cette concentration sans faille que lorsque le monstre se déplaça vers ma partenaire, je puis lui indiquer l'instant précis auquel elle devait se reculer pour éviter des dégâts éventuels. Nous formions une bonne équipe elle et moi. Malgré le fait que je ne possédais aucun pouvoir, j'avais réussi à tirer le meilleur de celui d'Athéna. Les combats de ce genre, en particulier les combats résidant sur des esprits de duel de monstres étaient bien plus techniques qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était d'abord et avant tout un accord entre les cœurs. Ce que Rudger n'avait pas.

Et cela se ressentit assez vite. Après tout, Athéna prit rapidement le dessus sur la créature de l'homme. Mais alors que je pensais avoir tout calculé pour tenir tête , voir détruire l'instigateur de toute cette folie, celui-ci fit un mouvement qui me surprit au plus haut point.

Alors qu'Athéna se rua , sceptre à la main, sur l'araignée de l'homme, cette dernière disparut dans une onde ténébreuse, se fondant dans la masse de ténèbres de ce soir là. Je vis simplement un petit objet flotter à la place de l'araignée. Une sorte de talisman respirant les ténèbres. Il semblait pouvoir se mouvoir de lui-même puisque lorsque l'araignée évita l'attaque grâce à lui, elle put rapidement se déplacer pour réapparaître derrière Athéna et lui asséner un coup violent au niveau de sa poitrine, déchirant une partie de l'armure qu'elle portait au passage.

Je ressentis également les dégâts liés à ce combat au plus profond de moi. Je sentis une douleur assez intense me traversant la poitrine, comme si j'étais la personne ayant ressenti le coup. Cela me fit fléchir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire taire. Et Athéna non plus. Elle avait soif de justice, comme si un combat personnel se jouait pour elle également.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle repartit à l'assaut encore plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle poussa un hurlement féminin que je rejoignis sans m'en rendre compte. Je la voyais se battre, les larmes aux yeux, contre l'araignée géante de Rudger. Tout comme moi. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même état psychologique. Nous étions les mêmes au final, Athéna et moi. Nous étions deux de ces gens qui combattaient avec le cœur.

Et ce fut pour cette raison que de rester spectateur ne me suffit plus. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rendis moi même dans la bataille , affrontant à mon tour l'homme à mains nues. Tandis que mon monstre affrontait le sien, je rassemblai mon courage, ma haine et ma tristesse pour affronter son propriétaire. Il n'avait aucun mal à repousser mes attaques, encore et encore, mais je revenais toujours plus fort, toujours plus hargneux, toujours plus en rage.

Il me repoussa une fois, puis, deux, puis dix, souvent d'une seule main, souvent d'un seul doigt, mais je ne renonçais pas. Je n'étais qu'un simple mortel, sans pouvoir, mais j'avais la volonté de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Et ce fut à la treizième fois que mon poing toucha enfin le visage de l'homme au teint mat, le propulsant quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin tellement j'y avais mis de la force. Sans me laisser troubler par mon exploit, je continuai à asséner des coups à mon adversaire qui ne pouvait riposter grâce à ma partenaire qui se chargeait de l'affaiblir de son côté. Plus je le frappais, plus mes sentiments devenaient forts. Ce n'étaient pas ces quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur mon front qui allaient m'arrêter, au contraire, elles forgeaient ma détermination.

Cependant, bien que les sentiments m'avaient offert de la force, la réalité de mon corps me rattrapa vite. Rudger , qui n'avait pas encaissé autant de dégâts que je l'aurais voulu, ouvrit la paume de sa main, laissant se former une source d'énergie mauve qu'il propulsa en plein sur mon visage. Ne pouvant éviter le coup à une si faible distance, je fus éjecté bien plus loin par l'attaque de l'homme des ténèbres. J'entendis Athéna crier un « Jeune maître ! » qui résonna dans l'espace , tandis qu'elle continuait tant bien que mal à gérer la créature dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Surpris par la puissance du coup, je restai un moment à m'élever dans les airs sans pouvoir reprendre mon équilibre. Je pensais à l'atterrissage qui allait être difficile à gérer pour m'en sortir indemne, mais la pression était trop forte, je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir. Cependant, alors que je venais de mettre mes mains sur ma tête, voulant empêcher la collision de mon système vital, une lumière éclatante apparut de nulle part. Elle était aussi furtive qu'un éclair, venant rapidement et s'en allant.

Cette lumière apparut pour disparaître ne fraction de secondes plus tard. Mais alors que je pensais avoir rêvé ou halluciné, je fus attrapé au vol par quelqu'un que je ne distinguai pas à première vue…

Lorsqu'elle me posa au sol, et prit position devant moi avec grâce et élégance. Elle afficha un sourire réconfortant. C'était elle, mon amie de toujours. Téthys, la femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Téthys, mon amie qui illuminait mon quotidien par sa seule présence. Téthys , qui était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi, mais aussi pour Athéna. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole à mon intention, j'en oubliai presque l'urgence de la situation tant j'étais comme happé par ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle était comme une de ces muses qui vous inspiraient, c'était le pouvoir de Téthys. De sa voix aigue douce et chaleureuse, sortirent des mots sonnant comme une symphonie dans mes oreilles.

 **-Téthys-** Jeune maître, je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à temps. Permettez-moi de rejoindre ce combat avec vous. Je me chargerai de vous protéger, Namatame Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais….Nous sommes amis. Inutile de me donner un titre quelconque. Téthys, merci pour m'avoir sauvé. Nous allons gagner cette bataille pour l'espoir.

La femme acquiesça, semblant heureuse par ces quelques mots que je lui avais dit. Elle se retourna, laissant son expression paisible disparaître afin de laisser place à une guerrière intrépide, une alliée aussi brave que l'était Athé jeune femme se lança dans la bataille aux côtés de ma brave amie, combattant toutes deux côte à côte tandis que je retournais de mon côté me battre avec l'homme. Mais alors que nous pensions que le nombre allait nous donner un avantage certain, nos espoirs furent détruits en deux temps trois mouvements. En effet, alors que Téthys et Athéna réussirent à vaincre l'araignée qui s'écroula dans un torrent d'ombre, Rudger n'esquissait même pas une grimace de mécontentement. Je compris alors ce qu'il en était lorsque son expression afficha un sourire prononcé respirant les ténèbres.

Nous entendîmes un grognement résonnant dans tout l'espace de combat. Inquiètes, mes deux amies revinrent auprès de moi, nous préparant ainsi à affronter la situation. Cependant, avant que nous pûmes réagir, une longue patte noire d'araignée sortit, puis deux, puis trois pour enfin laisser apparaître un monstre imposant devant nos yeux. Il était trois, non quatre fois plus grand que l'araignée que l'on venait de vaincre. Le monstre semblait dégoulinant de boue, comme si il provenait des entrailles même de la terre. Tout ce que l'on pouvait distinguer de la forme du colosse était deux grands yeux rouges perçants qui ne nous semblaient pas du tout rassurant.

watch?v=vKTzAeB675I

Téthys , la plus jeune des deux esprits, fut la plus téméraire. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider par la carcasse de la bête en face. Elle s'élança dans la bataille , ne se laissant pas stopper par mes cris de désapprobation. Le colosse souleva l'une de ses pattes nauséabondes pour projeter une attaque d'une puissance colossale. Une vague de ce qui semblait être du venin mélangé à l'ombre elle même se dirigea sur Téthys. Mon amie réussit à éviter l'attaque, mais se fit prendre par surprise par un nouvel ennemi derrière elle. C'était l'esprit de la terre immortel Uru qui était réapparu, il planta ses dents sur mon amie, marquant en elle deux entailles avant de la jeter sèchement dans notre direction.

Je lançai un cri de surprise et de désespoir face à la situation. Tentant de rattraper ma partenaire au vol.

 **-Soichiro-** Téthys !

 **-Athéna-** Im….Impossible…. !

Je courus vers mon amie qui était projetée à toute vitesse. Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je rassemblai toute mes forces pour au final bondir à mon tour en tentant de rattraper celle qui était venue pour nous aider. Je réussis à rattraper son corps, m'écrasant moi même contre le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Je me relevai néanmoins tout de suite afin de vérifier l'état de mon amie. Je la posai sur le dos, vérifiant quelles étaient ses blessures. Mon amie avait deux entailles profondes inscrites au niveau des hanches. Ces entailles marquées de rouges étaient profondes et causaient un saignement abondant….

Ce n'était pas possible…Ce n'était pas possible….Non….Tout cela devait être un cauchemar….Je ne pouvais pas y croire…Regardant désespérément ma partenaire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Athéna vint vers moi pour se placer devant nous, histoire de ne pas prendre une attaque pendant ce temps…Tandis que de son côté….Téthys ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses deux yeux bleus, elle laissa échapper des larmes. Son visage était crispé, déformé par la douleur de l'attaque qu'elle subissait….Cependant…Rassemblant ses forces, elle put me sourire, avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix faible et hésitante.

 **-Téthys-** Jeu….Jeune maître….Désolée….Désolée d'avoir été faible…Je….Fuyez….

 **-Soichiro-** Impossible ! Je ne peux pas fuir en te laissant ici Téthys ! Athéna et moi on tient trop à toi, Téthys !

 **-Téthys-** Il…Il est trop tard pour moi…Jeune ma….Soichiro…..Je vous ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon cœur…..Daisuki, Soichiro.

Ce furent les derniers mots de mon amie avant de perdre connaissance. Je reposai sa tête contre terre, sur cette pelouse amochée par le combat, avant de me relever. Me retournant, je vis la triste vérité de ce soir. Athéna continuait à combattre la créature en face, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de verser toutes les larmes de son corps…..A quel point….A quel point avais-je été égoiste… ? Pourquoi avais-je entraîné mes amies dans ce combat… ? Non….Elles ne pouvaient pas finir comme ça…Ce n'était pas possible…Non….. !

Comme pour refuser cette évidence, je m'avançai vers le combat d'Athéna qui peinait à maintenir l'endurance face à l'araignée en face de nous. Cette créature dégoulinante semblant repartie d'où elle venait, l'araignée rouge luisante était sur le point de finir Athéna. Cela se voyait. Alors que ma camarade était à terre, l'ennemie se rua sur elle, sûrement pour la mordre comme elle l'avait fait avec Téthys. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre une autre de mes camarades. Dans un élan de courage, de folie, ou d'amour, je me ruai sur ma camarade pour la percuter, prenant in extremis sa place. Je pris donc l'attaque infligée par l'araignée , sentant la pression de ses crocs pénétrer mon abdomen. Je lâchai un cri de douleur qui résonna dans le décor sinistre de ce combat. Il n'était cependant rien comparé à la douleur que j'avais subi cinq minutes auparavant.

Tandis que l'araignée relâcha la pression de ses crocs, je m'écroulai à mon tour sur le sol devant les yeux écarquillés d'Athéna. Elle fut choquée par ce que je venais de faire, et à son tour, elle lâcha un cri de rage au ciel. Je compris alors à quel point nos liens étaient précieux…Nous ne pouvions pas vivre les uns sans les autres, Téthys, Athéna et moi….Ce fut la plus belle découverte de mon existence….

Alors que j'étais au sol, pas si loin de Téthys , Athéna se rua sur moi. Elle vint poser sa tête au-dessus de la mienne, ignorant l'ennemi qui avait stoppé son monstre. La partie était gagnée pour lui, il prenait donc le temps de regarder le spectacle de nos cœurs brisés. Athéna pleurait, encore et encore, tandis que j'essayai de rester conscient. Je ne voulais pas lui faire subir la même chose que je venais de subir avec Téthys. Je n'avais pas le droit…Mais il y avait plus urgent…..Malgré les dires d'Athéna, il y avait plus urgent….

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître ! Qu'avez-vous fait !?

 **-Soichiro-** A….Athéna….Emmène Téthys…De l'autre côté….

 **-Athéna-** Et vous laisser ici !? Vous êtes totalement fou ! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ! Pourquoi !?

 **-Soichiro-** Pa…Parce que…Sans vous…Rien n'a plus de sens. Je peux vivre, mais la vie elle même n'aurait aucune saveur…

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, malgré mon corps saignant abondamment. Ignorant Athéna qui tenta de me stopper, je me mis devant elle, face à l'ennemi, déployant les bras. Je rassemblai une dernière fois mes forces pour parler à Rudger qui semblait apprécier le spectacle s'offrant à lui, toujours aux côtés de son monstre colossal.

 **-Soichiro-** Rudger ! Si tu te débarrasses de moi….Ces filles n'auront plus aucune alternative pour venir ici ! Je suis ton seul ennemi ! Tue…Tue moi ! Mais…Epargne-les !

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître….Non…..Non…. !

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, par pitié…Ramène Téthys et soigne-là….C'est…C'est un ordre… ! Tu dois m'obéir…Tu dois m'obéir…Tu es mon esprit du duel…..Tu dois m'obéir en tant que tel !

Les larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Je voulais que Téthys soit sauvée, je voulais qu'Athéna ne risque plus rien…Peu importe si je devais le payer de ma vie….

Je retins au maximum mes larmes tandis que j'étais de dos à mon amie. Je l'entendis sangloter , ne sachant pas quelle décision était la bonne…Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers Téthys. Lorsqu'elle eut son corps entre ses mains, elle reprit la parole, essayant de masquer sa peine par de la dureté.

 **-Athéna-** Je reviendrai, jeune maître. Soyez-en sûr !

Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue en emportant la plus jeune dans son monde. Lorsque leur départ fut confirmé….Je m'écroulai au sol, ne tenant plus sous le poids de mes blessures. Je regardai d'en bas Rudger Goodwin. Ce dernier rappela son monstre, ne jugeant sûrement pas nécessaire le fait de finir le travail en tuant quelqu'un qui était déjà mort. Personne n'allait m'aider ici, il le savait tout comme moi. Me laisser au sol était donc le moyen idéal de me laisser souffrir jusqu'à l'issue qui allait être inévitable, ma mort. Il me tourna le dos, disparaissant dans la nuit. La dernière chose que je vis fus son ombre disparaître au loin, dans ce tableau macabre qu'était la catastrophe de ce soir. Je ne pouvais plus en voir d'avantage…Lorsque je fermai les yeux….J'étais conscient qu'ils ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais…..

watch?v=ZxnqSTzq6-w

A ma grande surprise, j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. J'étais allongé dans un lit dont les draps étaient blancs. Je me sentais très faible, aussi faible que je ne l'étais lorsque j'avais défendu Athéna plus tôt. J'étais incapable de bouger, ne laissant que mon regard discerner où j'étais. J'étais dans ce petit appartement que je louais à mes frais grâce à ma paie de scientifique. C'était dans ce deux pièces que je vivais lorsque nous n'étions pas en mission. Il n'y avait plus grand chose au sein de ces murs colorés de bleu, si ce n'étaient que quelques affaires personnelles que je n'avais pas amené sur mon lieu de travail. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterri ici…Tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ?

Comme pour avoir confirmation, je bougeai légèrement mon bras droit afin de passer ma main au niveau de mon abdomen. Je compris alors ce qu'il en était lorsque je sentis un épais bandage entourant toute ma taille et remontant jusqu'au niveau de mon thorax. Toute cette bataille avait bien été réelle.

Ma première pensée fut alors pour mes amies, Téthys et Athéna. Qu'étaient-elles devenues après la bataille….Téthys était-elle en vie… ? J'appelai Athéna pour le savoir. Je l'appelai encore et encore, attendant le moindre signe de sa part, mais elle ne me répondit pas. J'étais inquiet à propos de ce silence. Athéna m'en voulait-elle pour ce qui était arrivé ? Était-elle occupée à soigner Téthys… ? Était-elle en train de…

Non. Je ne devais pas penser au pire. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger pour tenter quelque chose. La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était de dormir. C'est ainsi que restant allongé, je me forçai à trouver de nouveau le sommeil.

Je passai quelques heures de plus à reprendre des forces. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je sentais que ce qui m'avait alors paru une seconde avait duré quelques heures. Je le sentais en moi. J'étais désormais capable de bouger, capable d'articuler tous mes membres pour me tenir assis, et même me lever. Le premier réflexe que j'eus alors fut de tirer les rideaux qui étaient à un mètre ou deux de mon lit afin de voir l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil m'aveugla , me prenant par surprise, mais je m'en remis vite.

C'était donc ça. Le soleil, la vie continuait toujours, malgré la catastrophe à laquelle j'avais assisté. Cela eut l'effet de me réchauffer un peu le cœur. Rudger n'avait pas été plus loin qu'il ne l'avait été cette nuit là, même si il était toujours en liberté. J'avais le sentiment que nos chemins se croiseraient de nouveau un jour.

Émergeant de ma pensée, je repensai alors à l'urgence. Si la ville avait encaissé tous les dégâts possibles, il n'en était pas encore fini d'Athéna et de Téthys. Me rasseyant sur mon lit, j'appelai intérieur Athéna, ma partenaire, de tout mon cœur, et cette fois, elle m'apparut. Elle apparut devant moi, juste à côté de mon chevet. Son teint lumineux et ses cheveux blancs étaient soulignés par la lumière du soleil. Le sourire qu'elle afficha en me voyant était aussi pur que celui de Téthys. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut toujours de sa voix forte, mais emplie de soulagement cette fois.

 **-Athéna-** Jeune maître….Vous êtes en vie…Je…Je suis heureuse.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna…C'est toi qui m'a transporté ici, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Athéna-** En effet, je vous ai promis que j'allais revenir. Je vous ai transporté ici et je vous ai appliqué les premiers soins. Grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai pu vous soigner sans avoir eu recours à un médecin, moi qui ne peut communiquer avec ce monde.

 **-Soichiro-** Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant, Athéna. Je te dois tout.

 **-Athéna-** Ceci devrait être ma réplique. Je n'oublierai jamais ce sacrifice , je resterai toujours à vos côtés, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** J'espère bien que tu resteras pour toujours avec moi….Si quelque chose devait t'arriver , jamais je ne pourrais passer à autre chose…Athéna…Je n'osais pas te le demander, mais il faut que je sache…Comment va Téthys ?

 **-Athéna-** Téthys…Est actuellement en soins au sanctuaire céleste. Une équipe de médecins s'occupe d'elle, mais elle est toujours inconsciente. Elle n'est pour le moment pas en danger de mort, mais nous ne savons pas comment cela va tourner. Je reste à ses côtés le plus possible afin de l'accompagner.

 **-Soichiro-** J…J'aimerais la voir…

 **-Athéna-** Je vous emmènerai la voir lorsque vous pourrez, faites moi confiance. En attendant, vous devez absolument consulter un médecin. Bien que j'ai pu éviter le pire en vous prodiguant les premiers soins, le venin de l'araignée vous a peut être causé des dégâts.

 **-Soichiro-** Je m'assurerai de ça. Retourne auprès de Téthys, j'aimerais que tu restes à son chevet.

 **-Athéna-** Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Athéna disparut de ma vision. Je me levais de mon lit afin de me préparer à me rendre chez le médecin du coin. Je mis du café à chauffer et allumai la télévision afin de constater les dégâts causés par cette catastrophe. Lorsque l'écran s'illumina devant mes yeux, je vis alors la terrible nouvelle. La ville avait vraiment été coupée en deux. Elle avait découpé au creux même de la terre par la terrible explosion déclenchée par Goodwin. Je zappai les chaînes, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Il y avait déjà une conférence de presse dans laquelle un certain « Toshiro Kashiwagi » avançait le fait que l'Ener-D était une source de catastrophe et qu'il fallait retourner à nos énergies primaires, gaz et électricité. Deux camps étaient en train de se créer, ceux qui pensaient que l'Ener-D était une chose néfaste pour notre monde, et ceux qui pensaient qu'abandonner l'énergie suite à la catastrophe serait bafouer la mémoire des victimes morts. Je m'arrêtai enfin sur le journal télévisé, écoutant les détails de cette sombre affaire.

– La catastrophe de la centrale Ener-D de la nuit dernière a été dévastatrice, Domino City a finalement été séparée en deux parties par un immense tremblement de terre qui a laissé les océans pénétrer une immense crevasse créée dans le sol, nous ne savons pas encore quelles sont les circonstances de l'explosion, ni le nombre de morts et de blessés. Parmi les personnes disparues, le professeur Fudo ainsi que son équipe manquent à l'appel , personne ne sait si ils sont encore vivants ou si leurs corps ont tout simplement été balayés par l'explosion…

La catastrophe était donc relayée par les médias de cette façon…Personne ne connaissait les détails internes, du moins, personne ne voulait les divulguer. Ils pensaient sûrement tous les protagonistes de l'expérience morts, et cela aurait été mon cas sans Athéna. Je ne pouvais pas me révéler aujourd'hui comme celui connaissant l'histoire…Je finirais soit tué, soit enfermé pour mes propos irréalistes…Je n'avais plus qu'une seule option, essayer de tourner la page en gardant ce lourd secret sur mes épaules. Je voulais vraiment avoir le courage de tout dire, mais je savais pertinemment que personne ne croirait quelqu'un qui dirait s'être fait attaquer par un scientifique devenu maléfique contrôlant deux araignées géantes…Même dans ce monde, ce n'était pas possible.

Essayant de me changer les idées, j'allai prendre une douche froide. En retirant mes pansements , je vis que mes entailles profondes n'étaient plus que deux cicatrices doublées de deux hématomes. Je ne saignais plus. Athéna avait décidément bien pris soin de moi, malgré le fait qu'elle était concernée par l'état de santé de Téthys. Comme pour laver mon esprit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé , je déclenchai le robinet d'eau froide , laissant perler ce flux d'eau sur mon visage et ma courte chevelure. Au fur et à mesure que chaque goutte glissait le long de mon corps, je sentais la pression de mon cœur diminuer…Cela me faisait un bien fou.

J'y restai une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque je sortis enfin de la cabine de douche, j'étais quelque peu ressourcé. Je m'habillai différemment, une simple chemise noir entrouverte au niveau du bassin et un jean de même couleur. Je n'étais plus un scientifique, ma blouse avait été défigurée par les différentes attaques que je m'étais prises, et mon existence même dans le monde scientifique n'était plus qu'une chimère. J'allais donc devoir vivre du quotidien, sans remettre en doute le lendemain.

Lorsque je sortis de chez moi, ce fut pour aller chez le médecin. Il y avait un toubib sympathique dans ce quartier que je consultais régulièrement. Il était un homme qui avait la trentaine, cinq ou six ans plus âgé que moi. Déjà bien avancé dans le chemin de la vie, ses yeux verts foncés portaient quelques rides qui marquaient un vécu assez difficile. Il gardait ses cheveux courts en toute circonstance, estimant que regarder une personne droit dans les yeux sans être gêné par une mèche de cheveux ou autre était la base de la communication. Il était devenu mon médecin traitant et mon ami, je pouvais lui parler de beaucoup de choses, il me répondait toujours sincèrement, quitte à ne pas faire dans la dentelle.

Lorsque j'entrai dans son cabinet, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Peu de personnes fréquentaient ce médecin car il avait l'habitude d'afficher une franchise prononcée doublée d'un profond manque de tact. Il estimait que connaître exactement la source des problèmes était la première étape de la guérison d'un patient, mais beaucoup de monde n'aimaient pas cette réalité donc ils s'abstenaient. Pourtant, la rumeur disait que le docteur avait déjà été contre la législation pour sauver la vie d'une patiente. On dit qu'il aurait accouché clandestinement la femme sans avoir un quelconque brevet juste pour préserver sa vie et celle de l'enfant. C'était un homme formidable si on prenait le temps de le connaître. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'attente.

 **-Shinichi-** Ah, Soichiro tu es là. Entre donc mon ami.

J'entrai dans la salle de soins du médecin. Tout était vraiment banal à l'intérieur. C'était une salle de consultation classique. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et fit de même, il joignit ensuite ses mains qu'il posa sur son bureau, me questionnant avec entrain.

 **-Shinichi-** Voyons voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'a donc notre bon Soichiro ? Tu es venu en jean chemise, tu as une pathologie neurologique ? Je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça hahahaha !

 **-Soichiro-** Arrête ça, Yamada-Sensei….Je suis venu te demander de m'ausculter. J'ai subi quelques dégâts hier suite à la catastrophe, et j'aimerais voir si tout va bien à l'intérieur.

 **-Shinichi-** Arrête de m'appeler Sensei, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes de science mon bon Soichiro. Bien, allonge toi, là bas, je vais t'ausculter.

Je ris face à la situation. J'étais un peu comme Athéna quand il s'agissait d'utiliser les titres honorifiques, et je me prenais les mêmes réponses. Soit elle était devenue comme ça par ma faute, soit elle m'avait contaminé avec ses formules. Penser à ça me fit me détendre tandis que je me faisais examiner par l'homme de soins. Il prit ma tension, écouta battre mon cœur, regarda l'état de mes yeux et de mes oreilles. Cependant, lorsque il me demanda d'enlever ma chemise, les marques du combat d'hier le firent tilter. Il reprit la parole d'un air plus sombre, allumant une cigarette à l'intérieur de son propre cabinet.

 **-Shinichi-** Ton accrochage d'hier, tu m'expliques ce que c'est ?

 **-Soichiro-** Je….Raaah…C'est difficile à expliquer.

 **-Shinichi-** Tu sais que je suis toujours le seul qui croit à toutes tes histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Raconte à tonton Yamada.

 **-Soichiro-** Hahahaha , abruti-va….Enfin. Hier j'étais en train de travailler à la centrale, pour tenter de stabiliser le dernier réacteur, c'est ce réacteur qui est devenu hors de contrôle et a explosé. Par…Par chance je pus en sortir indemne, mais un des autres scientifiques en ressortit vivant également. Il a saboté l'expérience pour gagner une puissance phénoménale et a essayé de me tuer par la morsure d'une espèce d'araignée qu'il a réveillé. Je m'en suis tiré avec une morsure seulement, mais j'aimerais savoir si il y aura des répercussions.

 **-Shinichi-** Je vois. A première vue, tous tes signes vitaux ont l'air opérationnels. Je vais cependant te prescrire une prise de sang, je compte sur toi pour t'y rendre afin de voir si l'araignée a causé des dégâts. D'accord ?

 **-Soichiro-** Oui, merci beaucoup mon ami.

 **-Shinichi-** C'est mon travail espèce d'idiot. Enfin…Maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Soichiro. Tu as des projets ?

 **-Soichiro-** A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Mon laboratoire a été détruit, au vu de la catastrophe je ne pourrai plus exercer, une de mes amies est encore entre la vie et la mort….C'est la merde. Par chance, j'ai quelques loyers d'avance, donc je vais pouvoir me retourner, et puis j'ai quelques économies. Quand on bosse sur un tel projet on n'a plus de vie, j'ai eu l'occasion d'empiler les salaires hahahaha.

 **-Shinichi-** Fais gaffe, ça part vite. Je l'ai vite appris hahahaha.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, je vais te laisser, merci pour m'avoir pris si vite. Je te dois combien ?

 **-Shinichi-** Rien du tout. Je prends les consultations gratuitement en raison de la catastrophe. Je n'aime pas me faire du business sur ce genre d'évènements. On ira boire un coup quand tu seras dans l'ambiance !

 **-Soichiro-** Tu dis ça alors que tu sais que toi comme moi on ne touche pas à l'alcool.

 **-Shinichi-** Une bonne limonade bien fraîche c'est meilleur ! ~

 **-Soichiro-** C'est vrai. Allez l'ami, merci pour tout.

Je fis un signe de tête à mon ami qui était désormais à son bureau, les pieds sur la table en train de fumer une cigarette. Il me fit un signe de main tandis que je sortis de son cabinet. Je devais donc faire une prise de sang pour connaître les dégâts de l'araignée. Pour être honnête, cela ne me touchait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas préoccupé par mon propre sort. Téthys me préoccupait bien plus. Je voulais avant tout savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle pour la voir enfin rétablie au plus vite. Je voulais la rappeler à mes côtés, rire de nouveau avec elle et Athéna, partager des choses avec elles….Je voulais les revoir.

Je n'appelai pas Athéna pour le reste de la journée, pensant que la déranger en ces temps difficiles n'était pas la meilleure option à suivre. J'allai donc faire quelques courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur pour faire à manger du soir. Quelques légumes, quelques canettes de soda, et j'étais prêt pour la soirée.

Et la nuit arriva vite. Après tout, j'avais repris connaissance à midi, ce qui avait déjà réduit ma journée de moitié. Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je m'assis dans mon lit , sortant une canette du sac que je ramenais pour regarder les informations. Je voulais savoir exactement ce qui était dit dans les médias, jusqu'à quel point les citoyens étaient désinformés. Tout le monde paraissait et exprimait des discours de soutiens aux familles des victimes, même notre supérieur qui était la même personne nous ayant poussé jusqu'au bout de cette opération suicidaire.

Mais alors que je regardais la télévision. Sans que je ne l'appelle, Athéna vint me voir. Elles semblait vraiment triste. Elle affichait un sourire forcé pour masquer les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler. Je sentais vraiment que quelque chose de lourd pesait sur son cœur, et cela m'inquiéta. Sans lui laisse le temps de prendre la parole, j'entamai le dialogue avec insistance.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna…Comment va Téthys…. !?

Pour seule réponse, la femme détourna les yeux. Je réalisai alors ce que ma partenaire voulait dire, il n'en fallait pas plus pour me le dire, Il était arrivé malheur à Téthys. Cherchant de quelle nature était ce malheur, redoutant le pire, je repris la parole , cherchant à faire parler Athéna pour qu'elle calme ma douleur.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna ! Comment va Téthys !?

 **-Athéna-** Elle…..Elle est encore vivante…Mais n'en a plus pour très longtemps..Jeune maître, Téthys va mourir.

 **-Soichiro-** Mourir….. !? Athéna, c'est impossible !

 **-Athéna-** Je….Son état ne s'améliore pas…Lily vient tous les six heures pour l'ausculter et me donner son diagnostic….Elle va revenir d'ici vingt minutes mais….Je ne veux pas écouter la vérité….Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre…Téthys va mourir…

 **-Soichiro-** Je refuse, emmène moi la voir ! Athéna, c'est un ordre !

Devant ma préoccupation, Athéna me dit de fermer les yeux afin de m'emmener dans le monde des esprits. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, la sentant me transporter ailleurs. Cela ne me faisait pas mal, mais je me sentais comme me faire aspirer par la destination de notre voyage.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une salle de consultation exactement comme dans celle de Shinichi Yamada, à l'exception près que les patients étaient transportés par une équipe de « Duo Gellen » , la carte de duel de monstre. Sur le lit qui était au milieu de la salle, je vis Téthys, inconsciente. Elle était allongée dans le lit, simplement vêtue d'une toge , le visage crispé par la douleur. Je m'avançai vers elle, soulagé de pouvoir enfin voir son visage, même si elle n'était pas rétablie. Je passai ma main sur son front qui était brûlant, comprenant alors que l'urgence nous faisait face.

Je restai quelques dizaines de minutes au chevet de Téthys, lui disant en boucle combien j'étais désolé et combien je voulais qu'elle revienne à mes côtés. Athéna restait à côté de moi, voulant me soutenir dans cette épreuve, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots pour me soutenir. Elle partageait ma peine après tout. J'aurais même dit qu'elle souffrait encore plus que moi, alors que j'étais déjà déchiré de l'intérieur.

Une porte s'ouvrit, une femme rousse à lunettes entra. Elle était munie d'un stylo et d'un large bloc note qu'elle collait contre ses hanches couvertes par une tenue d'infirmière. C'était Lily, la conseillère télépathique. Elle s'avança vers nous et ausculta Téthys une nouvelle fois. Elle lui fit les mêmes examens que j'avais subi quelques heures plus tôt. Regardant ses notes, elle revint vers nous avec un nouveau diagnostic.

 **-Lily-** Bien, je suppose que je peux parler devant cet homme, Athéna ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien sur, il est un ami proche…Qu'en concluez-vous, Lily ?

 **-Lily-** Son cas est très grave , sur un humain , le venin de l'araignée n'aurait aucun effet néfaste, car le sang d'un humain purifie lui même les bactéries à petite échelle pour refaire du sang nouveau. Cependant, ici notre cas est différent. Téthys a été infectée par le venin de l'araignée. Nous avons essayé de lui administrer des antidotes adaptés aux fées de son espèce, mais nous n'avons pas pu améliorer son état. Son organisme ignore littéralement tous les remèdes que nous lui donnons. A l'heure actuelle, il ne me reste que quelques heures pour tenter de sauver Téthys. Le venin de l'araignée est en train de transformer son métabolisme, cela va entraîner sa mort.

 **-Soichiro-** E…Etes-vous sûre, Lily ?

 **-Lily-** Oui, mon verdict est sans appel, rien ne peut la sauver.

J'étais choqué par cette nouvelle….Etait-ce vraiment la fin.. ? Devions nous regarder Téthys mourir sans rien faire… ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce soit le cas…Et si je n'avais pas encore rempli le rôle qui m'était attribué.. ? Et si j'avais raté le coche de mon chemin tout tracé et qu'à cause de ça mon amie était en train de mourir…. ? Et si….Et si j'étais responsable de sa mort…. ?

Je ne pouvais même pas envisager le fait de continuer ma vie normalement si Téthys n'était pas avec moi. Et je n'étais pas le seul à le penser. Je ressentais la frustration d'Athéna qui était à côté de moi. Avec les derniers évènements, les cœurs de ma partenaire et moi battaient comme un seul, si bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques mots pour déclencher ce qui allait être un événement indélébile pour le monde des esprits.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. Si je fais ça, je peux compter sur toi ?

 **-Athéna-** Tant que Téthys est sauve, je suis prête à tout, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro-** Je te promets que si on arrive à la sortir d'ici, nous ferons tout pour la sauver de l'autre côté. Je ne suis qu'un homme, mais je te donne ma parole d'homme, Téthys en sortira vivante. Fais moi confiance, Athéna.

 **-Athéna-** Je vous fais confiance…Jeune maître. Parce que…Je vous…Nous sommes amis, Soichiro Namatame.

Nous échangeâmes moi et Athéna, un regard complice. Je m'approchai de Téthys et la sortit de son lit sous l'oeil interloqué de l'infirmière. Elle me cria dessus, me sommant de repositionner mon amie sur sa couche, mais avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Athéna utilisa son pouvoir pour projeter une source de lumière puissante qui plaqua la rousse à lunettes contre le mur, faisant tomber sa monture au passage. La femme étant assez faible, elle ne put opposer aucune résistance. Trop faible pour se relever, elle remit sa monture sur son nez, prenant la parole avec faiblesse.

 **-Lily-** Que….Que faites-vous… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Nous emportons Téthys avec nous, je suis désolé pour les dégâts occasionnés, mais je sais pertinemment que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir avec elle autrement.

 **-Lily-** …Je comprends, les humains sont comme ça, irrationnels. Mais si je ne peux pas la sauver, vous ne pourrez pas…..

 **-Soichiro-** Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Je tenterai tout jusqu'à la dernière seconde, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Cette femme est précieuse pour moi, et elle l'est pour Athéna.

 **-Lily-** ….Je vois…Puisse votre espoir être récompensé….Je suis de tout cœur avec vous….

M'excusant une dernière fois à la femme de soins, je sortis de l'hôpital du monde des esprits avec Téthys sur les épaules. Athéna m'accompagnait également. Notre plan : retourner dans le monde des hommes et utiliser toutes les ressources de la médecine humaine pour sauver notre amie. Ce fut avec les cœurs battants à l'unisson, sur la même note , que nous ressortîmes du monde des esprits, déterminés à remplir notre rôle dans le livre de notre vie, déterminés à jouer notre partie de l'acte, pour que l'une des actrices ne se retire pas prématurément….


	22. Soichiro Namatame : Le dernier acte

Alors que je portais Téthys, j'avais bien conscience qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que mon amie ne rende son dernier souffle Aux côtés d'Athéna , je courais, encore et encore, jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment dans lequel était Téthys. Une fois que nous fûmes sortis, nous pûmes nous téléporter dans notre le monde réel. Je ne compris pas pourquoi Athéna ne pouvait pas le faire dans la pièce où nous étions de base, mais elle me répéta simplement que c'était mieux ainsi. Sans prêter d'avantage attention à ce problème, je me laissai transporter.  
Nous revînmes au point de départ. Nous étions chez moi, à la même heure à laquelle j'avais quitté mon logis pour aller aux cotés de Téthys. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre pour faire face à la situation, je sortis tout simplement sans même prendre le soin de vérifier si la porte était bien fermée. Je dévalai les rues, encore et encore, sous la pression de la présence d'Athéna qui ne pouvait plus rien à partir de ce moment, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'enveloppe charnelle. Cela soulevait d'ailleurs un autre mystère. Comment avait-elle fait pour me ramener dans mon lit alors que j'étais inconscient... ? Me posant cette question à l'intérieur de moi même, j'obtins une réponse quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait pris possession de mon corps l'espace d'une heure ou deux.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai à dévaler les sombres rues de New Domino city , sous la pluie , avec ma partenaire sur mes épaules. Je n'avais plus grand chose à perdre. Si j'échouais aujourd'hui, c'était les vies de Téthys, d'Athéna, mais aussi la mienne que j'allais briser. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je sentis mon corps bouillir de l'intérieur. Bouillir d'inquiétude, de colère, de rage...  
Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de course, j'arrivai enfin à mon objectif. Le cabinet du docteur Yamada qui était fermé. Je savais que le cabinet allait être clos , mais je savais également que le docteur habitait juste à côté de son lieu de travail. Portant mon amie, je me ruai donc au logement de l'homme, une petite baraque juste à côté de son cabinet, avant de taper sur la porte de toutes mes forces.  
Je frappai, encore et encore, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Si le docteur était absent ou occupé, je n'aurais aucune alternative pour soigner mon amie. Je commençais à paniquer. Paniquer devant la route que j'étais en train d'emprunter. Et si...Et si c'était écrit que Téthys devait périr ce soir... ?  
J'écarquillai les yeux en ressentant l'effroi apporté par cette pensée. Etait-ce vraiment là la décision de Dieu...Que Téthys meure... ? Qui étais-je pour prétendre pouvoir changer le livre de ma vie ou de celle de Téthys... ? Comment un simple mortel pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa destinée... ?

Je m'écroulai au sol, portant toujours ma partenaire. La chaleur de son corps ne pouvait réchauffer le sentiment glacial qui me traversait. Si Téthys devait partir...J...Non...Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle...Si elle partait...Je partirais avec el –  
 **-Mélissa-** Bonsoir, inutile de taper comme un fou à la porte, nous étions occup –

Je fus interrompu par une voix féminine et chaleureuse, provenant sans doute d'une jeune femme plus jeune qu'était le docteur. Je me relevai rapidement, retrouvant un semblant d'espoir dans mon objectif. Lorsque je vis la femme, je constatai qu'elle était en effet plus jeune que moi. Elle était assortie à l'homme de soins, arborant elle même un air peu farouche sur son visage souligné par deux yeux marrons assez expressifs alors que sa longue chevelure était assez soignée. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard vers moi, elle comprit alors le caractère d'urgence de la situation. Elle entra chez elle, me criant de faire de même sans se préoccuper du fait que j'étais dégoulinant, avant d'interpeller son mari qui était dans la chambre conjugale.  
Lorsqu'il descendit, il était en pyjama. Il fut surpris de me voir, mais encore plus surpris de voir ce que je lui ramenais. Je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, c'était difficile d'imaginer que j'allais lui apporter une jeune femme entre la vie et la mort , habillée en toge, et ça au beau milieu de la soirée. Il ne posa cependant aucune question et m'invita à le suivre dans son cabinet, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller convenablement au préalable.

Nous sortîmes ensemble du domicile familial pour nous rendre dans le cabinet qui était à deux pas. Lorsque Shinichi pénétra son lieu de travail, il alluma rapidement toutes les lumières et m'invita à poser Téthys sur la table de consultation. Je m'exécutai, déposant doucement mon amie pour éviter de ne l'amocher d'avantage. Lorsque ce fut fait, il put se pencher vers elle pour l'examiner, me posant des questions au même moment.

 **-Shinichi-** Bien. Soichiro, décris moi exactement TOUT ce que tu sais sur cette fille.  
 **-Soichiro-** Cette fille n'est pas une humaine. Elle est une fée provenant du monde des esprits du duel de monstre. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé de la catastrophe en me transportant in extremis hors de la centrale Ener-D dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Elle s'est battue contre le même monstre que moi, et a subi les mêmes dommages. Cependant, contrairement à moi, elle ne s'en remet pas. La médecine des fées n'a aucun résultat sur elle, comme si son métabolisme ne réagissait pas aux divers antidotes...Au contraire, son organisme ne fait que se détraquer au fil des jours.  
 **-Shinichi-** Et tu me ramènes un cas pareil...Soichiro...Je suis généraliste...  
 **-Soichiro-** Shinichi. Il n'y a que toi qui croira une histoire pareille. Tu crois vraiment que je peux me ramener aux urgences, raconter ce que je viens de te dire, et ne pas finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec la mort de Téthys sur la conscience ? De grâce, Shinichi...Tente au moins de faire quelque chose...  
 **-Shinichi-** Je...Il y aurait bien une solution mais...Non...Je ne peux pas faire ça...Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre...  
 **-Soichiro-** Shinichi...Je suis au courant pour cette femme que tu as accouché clandestinement , et sans savoir le faire ,simplement pour sauver la vie de tes patients...Même si tu échoues, tu n'auras pas de sang sur les mains...Dans l'état qu'elle est, elle mourra de toute façon. Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre à genoux et à t'implorer, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Shinichi.

Le médecin me regarda d'un air désemparé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle décision prendre. Pourtant, chaque minute qu'il passait à prendre sa décision était capitale pour l'avenir de Téthys. Il tenta de fuir mon regard pour éviter la pression en provenant, mais il n'eut pas le courage de refuser une telle demande. Il soupira, souriant, avant de murmure un « dans quel draps je suis en train de me foutre.. » , puis , sans aucun mot, il se retourna pour aller chercher du matériel dans son arrière salle. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait ramené des machines que je ne connaissais pas. Il reprit la parole, cette fois en affichant un sérieux inébranlable. Il était redevenu le praticien de renom dont les rumeurs parlaient, Shinichi qui ne recule devant aucun obstacle pour protéger une vie humaine.

 **-Shinichi-** Je vais commencer par administrer un antidote d'urgence à ton amie. Je ne pense pas que cela détruira le venin, mais je pense que cela aura pour effet de nous faire gagner du temps. Je vais ensuite t'installer un brancard et je vais t'administrer une anesthésie totale. Je ferai de même pour ton amie.  
 **-Soichiro-** Moi aussi ? Tu vas m'utiliser dans les soins ?  
 **-Shinichi-** Je vais faire une transfusion sanguine. Je vais prélever une partie de ton sang pour le mélanger au sien, et ainsi dissoudre au maximum le poison qu'elle a ingéré. Etant donné que ton sang lui même ne semble pas avoir été contaminé aussi fortement qu'elle, j'ose espérer que cela suffira à purifier le sien.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je vois...Je n'ai rien à dire. Je vais me préparer.  
 **-Shinichi-** Bien. J'administre l'antidote et j'amène le brancard.

Sans rétorquer, je déboutonnai ma chemise dégoulinante et me préparai à offrir mon corps afin de tenter de sauver mon amie. Je savais très bien les risques liés à une telle opération. Le mélange de sangs incompatibles, les risques liés à l'anesthésie totale...Je savais tout ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas reculer après être allé si loin. Je faisais confiance au docteur Yamada, je savais qu'il allait tenter tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.  
Lorsqu'il me ramena le brancard, je montai dessus et m'y allongeai sans rechigner. Il prépara la piqûre anesthésiante qu'il aller faire pénétrer en moi. Nos regards se croisèrent , le sien était marqué par un profond doute , par une profonde sensation d'urgence. Je pouvais le comprendre, il n'était qu'un homme. Il reprit la parole d'un air aussi sombre que tout à l'heure, me demandant une dernière confirmation.

 **-Shinichi-** Pas de retour en arrière, Soichiro ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Pas de retour en arrière. Tu peux y aller.

L'homme planta la seringue dans ma peau, me laissant ressentir le liquide froid pénétrer tout mon être. Alors que je me sentais déjà perdre connaissance, le docteur posa une sorte de masque qui adhéra à mon nez et tout autour de ma bouche. Je sentais que l'on m'envoyait de l'air, mais je ne sentis rapidement plus rien. Tandis qu'Athéna était présente, je fis une dernière et brève prière, avant de me laisser aller totalement jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

watch?v=J2yzMhNkgsk  
Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le jour s'était levé, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer la salle d'opération improvisée. Encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie, j'étais un peu dans les vapes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ma tête et je ne pouvais qu'à peine bouger mes bras alors étendus le long de mon corps. Je cherchai du regard mon ami médecin qui avait fait le plus dur en ayant pratique l'intervention. Lorsque mes yeux de posèrent sur lui, je constatai qu'il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Téthys. Il s'était endormi. Je fus alors affolé par la tournure des choses, je regardai en direction de Téthys, la cherchant du regard, et je fus surpris lorsque dans ma pénible recherche de chaleur je croisai son regard.

Ses deux grands yeux couleur saphir brillaient si forts que je crus qu'elle était une source de lumière à elle seule. Elle avait repris connaissance avant moi, m'observant de ses deux grands yeux illuminés par un sourire comme jamais je n'en avais vu alors. Tout l'amour du monde se dégageait de ce sourire. Jamais je n'avais vu d'expression aussi aimante sur le visage d'une jeune femme...Jamais depuis l'expression de ma propre mère à mon égard. Je ne sus que dire. Laissant la pression retomber, elle entraîna toutes les larmes de mon corps qui coulèrent sur mes joues tandis que je restais silencieux. Nous avions réussi. Shinichi, Athéna, et moi avions bravé tous les interdits dans cette bataille pour la vie et nous avions réussi à triompher de ce combat. Sous le regard soulagé , débordant de larmes , d'Athéna qui nous regardait tous les deux, Téthys tenta tant bien que mal de lever sa main. Elle ne réussit pas à le faire, devant simplement la pousser hors de son brancard dans un geste maladroit. Je tentai de faire de même, rassemblant les forces que j'avais pour passer ma main vers elle et attraper son membre pendant hors de son brancard. Lorsque nous eûmes le contact tant désiré, nos coeurs se connectèrent instantanément. Affichant un sourire plus prononcé encore, Téthys, mon combat, prit la parole.

 **-Téthys-** Jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier, Soichiro. Jamais...  
 **-Soichiro-** Te voir en vie est ma seule récompense...Téthys...Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.

Sous le regard bienveillant d'Athéna, j'allais me surprendre à prononcer des mots que je ne devais pas prononcer. Je savais au fond de moi qu'avec tous ces évènements, l'affection que je portais pour Téthys était devenu de l'amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon cœur trahir ma raison. Elle et moi n'étions pas du même monde, et je refusais de la mettre en danger d'avantage. L'avoir à mes côtés en tant que partenaire, non, tout simplement la voir en vie suffisait à faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes.  
Athéna s'avança finalement vers nous. C'était elle qui avait expliqué la situation exacte à Téthys en lui racontant tout ce que chacun avait fait simplement pour qu'elle puisse respirer et profiter de ces choses simples faisant partie de la vie. Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses ensemble, notre rencontre, à moi, et Athéna, puis à notre rencontre à moi et Téthys. Nous repassions ensemble les bons moments de notre vie, tout en sachant que notre alliance ensemble allait perdurer.

Shinichi se réveilla une heure plus tard. Ses yeux cernés s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit que l'opération avait été couronnée de succès. Il nous expliqua alors qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait réussi, mais que le voir de manière concrète ne rendait sa satisfaction que plus réelle, moins abstraite qu'elle ne l'était avant qu'il se couche. Lorsque nous fûmes debout, moi et Téthys nous prosternâmes devant le praticien pour le remercier solennellement. Je lui indiquai que je lui devais une reconnaissance que jamais je n'oublierai, et qu'un jour je lui rendrais la pareille, par n'importe quel moyen. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et par gêne, il indiqua que lui faire goûter ma première épouse suffirait à éponger ma dette, mais il reprit rapidement pour m'assurer que tout cela était une blague.  
Nous restâmes quelques temps avec le praticien, pour au final nous éclipser lorsqu'il nous dit qu'il voulait se reposer d'avantage. Nous lui promîmes alors de passer le voir et de l'inviter , lui sa femme et son enfant à dîner chez nous. Je ne savais pas sur le coup si j'aurais pu tenir ma promesse, mais Téthys semblait confiante à ce propos...Elle devait avoir un moyen stable de venir avec un corps physique comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit...Mais j'étais trop réservé vis à vis d'elle pour lui poser des questions sur des détails si intimes.

Téthys resta quelques jours chez moi. D'après Athéna , il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle rentre pour le moment. Athéna devait d'abord expliquer la gravité de la situation dans le monde des esprits,et surtout faire en sorte que personne ne pose de questions, que ce soit l'entourage ou les supérieurs de Téthys, qui , avec Athéna, avait commis une faute professionnelle. Je ne comprenais pas la logique du sanctuaire céleste, mais mon amie m'assura que je n'avais pas à m'en occuper. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était vivre le quotidien avec Téthys sans lui faire mention de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, et c'est ce que je fis.

Ainsi, alors que je n'avais plus de vie professionnelle, que je n'avais plus de revenu, ne me laissant que quelques économies pour vivres quelques mois. J'oubliai l'espace de quatre jours la catastrophe et les problèmes quotidiens pour vivre quelques jours paisibles avec la personne dont j'étais épris. Nous étions en totale coordination, comme si nous étions en couple depuis des années alors. Je lui appris à faire la cuisine, moi qui savait me débrouiller dans le domaine. Elle était fascinée par toutes ces choses que les humains avaient le pouvoir de créer. Elle me laissa alors l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur elle. Son prénom était Himiko, Téthys était le nom qu'elle utilisait quand elle venait dans le monde des humains. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le divulguer à quiconque, donc elle me fit promettre de garder ça secret. Elle me raconta brièvement ce qu'était le système du monde des esprits, tandis que de mon côté je lui faisais voir des classiques de la culture , peintures, films et musiques, qu'elle semblait apprécier pleinement.  
Je pense qu'à ce moment, Téthys était aussi éprise de moi que je ne l'étais d'elle. Alors que je ressentais ça, je me rappelai alors de ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à mon égard. Ce « Daisuki » que mon cœur avait stocké face à l'urgence de la situation pour ne me le dévoiler qu'à l'instant. Réconforté par ces mots, je mis cependant mon bonheur de côté, ne voulant pas infliger à mon amie le poids d'une relation interdite. Nous n'étions pas du même monde, je préférai donc taire mes sentiments pour ne pas réveiller les siens.  
Pourtant, nous n'étions plus à un point où nous nous soucions du détail, puisque lorsqu'elle passa sa première nuit chez moi, elle ne se soucia même pas de régler le problème de la seule couche que je possédais en cet appartement. Elle s'installa directement dans mon lit et m'invita à faire de même. Nous passâmes ces quelques nuits l'un contre l'autre sans même qu'il n'y ait un quelconque geste déplacé, comme deux enfants , ou deux frères et sœurs l'auraient fait. Alors que l'esprit du duel avait tout d'une femme, je ne ressentis même pas une once de désir envers elle, la respectant bien trop pour briser cette idylle que nous vivions ensemble.

Cependant, alors que nous partagions ces quelques temps de bonheur ensemble, tout s'écroula aussi net que cela était arrivé. Lors du quatrième jour de cohabitation, alors que nous prenions le déjeuner ensemble, moi et mon amie sentîmes quelque chose de bizarre en nous. Nous regardant l'un l'autre d'un air dubitatif, nous n'eûmes même pas le temps d'émettre une hypothèse que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous transporta directement dans le monde des esprits. Je crus que c'était Athéna à première vue, mais lorsque je vis où nous avions atterri , j'en conclus vite que ce n'était pas le cas.  
watch?v=88-fvg1D8xE

Nous étions dans une sorte de tribunal s'étendant sur des dizaines de mètres. Les lieux ressemblaient vraiment à ceux d'un tribunal classique du monde des humains, à l'exception que tout était peint de couleur dorée. Il y avait quelques rangées de chaises sur lesquelles se trouvaient différents monstres de duel, dont Lily , la conseille télépathique, que nous avions agressée quelques jours plus tôt. Regardant dans ma direction , elle affichait un air de profond regret sur son visage. Elle semblait compatir alors que nous l'avions agressée.  
Je me retournai, regardant exactement dans quel endroit je me trouvais. J'étais sous une vitre dans laquelle étaient percés quelques trous, comme pour entendre ce que j'allais dire.J'étais en compagnie de Téthys, qui avait repris son habit d'esprit du duel de monstre. Je compris alors que dans ce tribunal allait se jouer notre procès. Nous étions dans le box des accusés Téthys et moi. J'eus un moment de doute. Qu'était-il arrivé à Athéna pendant ces quelques jours ? Mais alors que les gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur mon front, je vis Athéna apparaître devant moi. Elle était également dans le box des accusés. Téthys se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre, mais l'amie de mon âge se contentait de la regarder avec tristesse. Je pris la parole, tentant de trouver une raison dans cette histoire.

 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, nous sommes ici pour l'agression n'est-ce pas... ?  
 **-Athéna-** Oui. J'ai tenté de plaider notre cause, mais j'ai échoué, pardonnez-moi, jeune maître.  
 **-Soichiro-** Ne t'en fais pas. Nous savions que nous allions passer par là.  
 **-Téthys-** Soichiro...Athéna...Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi payeriez vous pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Quelle justice se prétend contre le sauvetage d'une vie !?  
 **-Voltanis-** Ce n'est que la mienne, jeune sotte.

L'expression de Téthys se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit la voix provenir de derrière elle. Elle se retourna docilement face à l'esprit qui apparut au centre de la salle de procès. Il s'éleva majestueusement,encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre sa taille originale d'environ deux mètres et demi. Le monstre de duel était une sorte de juge au visage neutre. Son visage n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un humain. Il était une sorte de colosse au corps coloré de violet dans lequel étaient incrustées quelques lignes bleues qui brillaient en permanence. D'après Athéna, la couleur des lignes de son corps reflétait l'émotion qu'il ressentait, tout comme le visage d'un humain reflétait les siennes. Voltanis était habillé d'une cape pourpre couvrant ses épaules, lui descendant tout le long du dos. Il était le juge du procès dans lequel nous allions comparaître. Alors que nous le scrutions, en attente de la tournure des choses, il prit la parole d'un ton glacial à notre égard.

 **-Voltanis-** Accusés, vous comparaissez donc pour le crime que vous avez commis. Rappelons donc les faits. Il y a quatre jours, vous avez donc soustrait une patiente de l'autorité médicale du monde des esprits, avant d'agresser physiquement la personne en charge des soins de la dite patiente. Vous avez également pris la liberté de sortir cette patiente du monde des esprits, mais pour ajouter de la culpabilité sur vos épaules, vous avez également procédé à une opération humaine sur un esprit du duel !

Devant les faits que Voltanis venait de citer, la foule poussa un cri de stupeur. On entendit des chuchotements provenant des différents monstres qui peuplaient les chaises destinées au public. Seule Lily regardait toujours la scène sans prendre la parole, désolée pour cette scène. Voltanis , ne supportant pas ce brouhaha, se saisit de son marteau pour faire taire la salle. Ce marteau ressemblait étrangement à la carte « Maillet magique » , mais je ne pouvais m'y attarder. Il reprit la parole.

 **-Voltanis-** Lily n'ayant pas décidé de vous poursuivre pour votre acte, je me chargerai personnellement de prononcer vos sentences respectives, sans prendre en compte les violences perpétrées sur l'infirmière.  
 **-Soichiro-** Attendez votre honneur !

Sans prendre en compte la réaction de voltanis, je lui coupai la parole. La foule me regarda , choquée par ce que je venais de faire. Athéna et Téthys étaient toutes aussi choquées, apparemment, on ne devait pas contredire Voltanis. Mais je n'étais plus à un point où je me préoccupais de mon propre sort. Je pris la parole avec détermination.

 **-Soichiro-** Votre honneur. Tout ce désordre a été issu de ma propre volonté. C'est moi qui ai causé les dégâts à Téthys, c'est moi qui ai remis en cause la médecine du monde des esprits, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Athéna de me confier les soins de Téthys, je suis l'origine de tout ce chaos et je m'en excuse solennellement. J'ai été guidé pour l'amour que je porte pour ma camarade, et par conséquent, je vous implore d'épargner Athéna et Téthys ici présentes. Puissiez-vous comprendre que tout ce temps, elles ont été sous mon influence et que jamais elles n'ont pu s'en défaire, étant donné qu'elles ont agit sous la contrainte de l'engagement moral liant un esprit à son maître.

Voltanis s'arrêta quelques moments. Les quelques lignes bleues virèrent au rouge l'espace d'un instant, comme si ma réponse avait suscité en lui une colère immense. Cependant, au lieu de laisser éclater sa rage, il garda la face devant tout le monde. Les lignes de son corps redevinrent bleues...Mais alors que je sentais qu'il allait se jeter sur l'occasion pour ne me condamner que moi, Téthys et Athéna s'avancèrent dans le box et prirent la parole à l'unissons sans hésiter.

 **-Téthys-** Nous n'étions pas sous l'influence de Soichiro Namatame !  
 **-Athéna-** En effet, nous avons agi de notre propre chef.  
 **-Soichiro-** C'est faux ! Encore maintenant elles sont manipulées ! Ne les écoutez pas votre honneur !

Nous commençâmes à nous disputer, Téthys, Athéna et moi, sous le regard interloqué de la foule. Nous fûmes néanmoins aussitôt stoppés par le maillet de Voltanis. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut une fois de plus de ce ton glacial, en ignorant toutes nos plaintes.

 **-Voltanis-** Bien. Puisque vous semblez d'accord sur le fait d'avoir agi de votre propre chef, je prononce désormais la sentence.  
 **-Soichiro-** Non ! Ce n'est pas … -  
 **-Voltanis-** Téthys. Etant donné que ton sang a été mélangé à celui d'un humain, comme tout le monde ici présente le sait, ce sang va se mélanger au tien et peu à peu te faire perdre toutes tes facultés de fée et donc d'esprit du duel. Tu vas progressivement perdre tout ce qui fait de toi un esprit du duel. En d'autres termes, tu deviendras humaine. Je ne prononce donc aucune sentence à ton égard, étant donné que l'opération que tu as subie te privera de l'accès au sanctuaire céleste.  
 **-Téthys-** Oui...J'étais au courant avant de venir ici. Voltanis. Je vous parle en tant qu'esprit du duel mais aussi en tant que femme...Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi..Je suis désolée du fait que ma dernière parution devant vous soit décorée d'une telle disgrâce. Congédiez-moi, Voltanis.  
 **-Voltanis-** Bien, c'est avec profond regret que je fais cela, sincèrement. Puisse ta vie dans l'autre monde être couronnée de succès.

Avant que je ne puisse protester, Voltanis tapa dans dans ses mains, laissant disparaître Téthys dans une faible lumière qui s'évapora tout simplement dans les airs. J'étais déconcerté par la décision, mais avant que je ne puisse vraiment réaliser, le juge, l'autorité, reprit la parole.

 **-Voltanis-** Athéna. Par la présente je t'informe que tu es congédiée du sanctuaire céleste. Le contrat moral que tu as avec cet homme est maintenu et se brisera lorsqu'il étendra sa lignée. Lorsque son premier enfant verra le jour, ton engagement moral avec cet homme prendra fin et un nouvel engagement sera créé avec son enfant. Une fois que ce nouvel engagement aura pris effet, tu seras capable de revenir ici. Prends ce temps en compte pour réaliser à quel point il est futile d'aller aussi loin pour un homme.  
 **-Athéna-** Bien. Tout comme Téthys, je m'excuse pour paraître devant vous dans un contexte si honteux. Mais je m'estime heureuse. Contrairement à elle, j'aurai le bonheur de vous revoir un jour. Vous pouvez me congédier.  
Je regardai une fois de plus la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux. Athéna disparut également de l'espace...Voltanis se tourna enfin vers moi. Il reprit la parole, et cette fois j'y distinguai une pointe de méchanceté. Je ne bronchai pas, écoutant ce qu'il allait dire.  
 **-Voltanis-** Humain, passons donc à ton verdict. Je te condamne à garder Téthys auprès de toi jusqu'à ta mort ou la sienne. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle étant donné qu'il sera incapable pour elle de revenir en ce monde. Je te charge donc de la garder près de toi, si tu faillis à cette tâche, je te retrouverai personnellement pour prendre ta vie, humain.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je n'échouerai pas, j'aime Téthys. Jamais elle ne sera seule.  
 **-Voltanis-** Je n'ai pas besoin de ces belles paroles. Je t'observerai tout au long de votre progression ensemble. Si Téthys trouve la mort avant toi, je me chargerai moi même de te maudire si fort que tu ne vivras jamais plus comme tu n'avais vécu au préalable. Je me chargerai moi même de faire de ta vie un cauchemar, toi qui m'a...Toi qui as brisé l'autorité que j'exerçais sur ce royaume.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment, mais je sens que vous portez bien plus qu'un simple jugement sur ces femmes. Je vous promets que je tiendrai mes responsabilités à leur égard. Voltanis, vous pouvez me congédier avec confiance, je prendrai soin d'elles.  
 **-Voltanis-** Alors disparais de ma vue.

Je réapparus dans ma bâtisse en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour que je ne le comprenne. Athéna était présente. Elle regardait l'horizon par la fenêtre de mon appartement, en réfléchissant. Quant à Téthys...Elle était assise sur le lit dont les couvertures étaient parfaitement pliées. Je m'avançai vers elle afin de prendre la température de ses émotions, mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi, elle afficha un aire de surprise. Elle prit la parole avant que je ne puisse le faire.

 **-Téthys-** Oh , dites moi, pouvez-vous me renseigner ? Je suis seule ici depuis à peu près une heure et je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans cet appartement, c'est chez vous ici ?  
 **-Soichiro-** Je...Je...Vous ne vous souvenez pas... ?  
 **-Téthys-** Je vous avoue que tout ça me semble un peu étrange. En vous regardant, j'ai un profond sentiment de chaleur qui me prend de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression que nous avons vécu des tas de choses ensemble...Votre voix, votre présence, votre regard...Tout ça me fait ressentir des émotions se bousculant à l'intérieur de moi.  
 **-Soichiro-** Je t'avoue que nous avons vécu pas mal de choses ensemble. Une merveilleuse aventure ayant pour but la vie et l'espoir. Je suppose que cela prendra du temps avant que tu ne t'en rappelles, Té..Himiko.

Lorsque je prononçai son véritable nom comme pour me corriger , Téthys eut un tilt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage laissa exprimer une profonde surprise. Elle posa de nouveau le regard sur moi, et cette fois, elle percuta. Elle rougit, laissant paraître une profonde gêne devant moi. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle fut plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était avant.

 **-Téthys-** S...Soichiro c'est toi...

A ces mots, je fus tout aussi surpris qu'elle ne l'était lorsque je l'appelai par son nom. Athéna se retourna également , surprise par le fait que Téthys se soit souvenue de moi. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit la parole, elle nous choqua d'avantage.  
 **-Téthys-** Soichiro, dis moi..Où est Sirië ?  
En entendant ces mots, je fus mal à l'aise. Athéna, qui regardait la scène, s'effondra littéralement en larmes. Je réalisai alors la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Sirië était le nom d'Athéna lorsqu'elle n'était pas en fonction, et Téthys se rappelait d'elle malgré tout. Les deux sœurs allaient devoir vivre le manque de l'autre, sans jamais pouvoir se percevoir. Je me devais de m'assurer qu'un jour, elles puissent se contacter, par n'importe quel moyen.

Ce fut ainsi que se termina une page de notre histoire pour laisser place à un autre chapitre de notre vie. Ce chapitre était déjà écrit, mais j'avais le sentiment de vivre quelque chose de nouveau. Je dégotai un emploi de vendeur dans un commerce alentour. Vivant dans ce petit appartement avec la jeune femme, nous partageâmes le quotidien ensemble, tandis que je faisais participer Athéna qui était en déplacement professionnel pour sa sœur, mais qui était en fait juste à côté de moi.  
Nous vîmes Himiko s'épanouir en tant que femme de jour en jour. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de retenir mes sentiments à son égard, et comme je le pensais, elle était également éprise de moi. Nous concrétisâmes nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre six mois après l'évènement, et nous nous mariâmes deux ans plus tard.

Ce fut deux ans plus tard que de notre union résulta ta naissance. Ce jour là fut celui qui marqua notre tournant à tous les trois, moi, Himiko ta mère, et Athéna. Dans les bras de cette femme aux yeux saphirs devenue ma femme se tenait ce bijoux aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts que tu étais. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, j'étais père. Je n'étais plus qu'un homme, j'étais un père. Je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi dès la première seconde, et ce fut le cas de tout le monde, en particulier d'Athéna qui avait retrouvé un souffle à sa vie, elle qui finit par se languir de retourner en son monde.

watch?v=B-JA6j3QOMk

Cependant, le bonheur que je ressentis fut agrémenté d'une pointe de désespoir, en ce merveilleux jour que fut ta naissance. Tandis que je laissai Himiko se reposer , sortant dans le couloir de la maternité, Athéna m'apparut alors pour me faire une dernière confession. Le sourire qu'elle afficha était déformé par la tristesse. Je compris alors où elle voulait en venir.

 **-Athéna-** Bien...Jeune maître...Il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Notre engagement moral prend fin avec la naissance de votre fille.  
 **-Soichiro-** Athéna...Je...Pourquoi dois-tu partir... ?  
 **-Athéna-** Pourquoi... ? Je me le demande aussi parfois. Mais vous savez, jeune maître, notre vie est déjà écrite dans un livre que l'on ne fait que suivre. C'est ce que je pense. Alors je pense que tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble valait la peine de l'être. J'ai vécu des choses merveilleuses à vos côtés, jeune maître. Même si vous n'aurez plus la faculté de me percevoir, je suis persuadée qu'un jour, mes sentiments parviendront jusqu'à votre cœur.  
 **-Soichiro-** Athéna...Je suis désolé. Désolé pour avoir été si égoiste avec toi. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, et tout ce que je trouve à te dire c'est ne pars pas. Je suis un idiot...  
 **-Athéna-** Vous êtes peut être un idiot , jeune maître. Mais grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je cherchais. J'avais espoir en vous, les hommes. J'étais persuadée qu'en vous fréquentant j'allais vivre de grandes choses. Je voulais connaître toutes sortes d'émotions qui m'étaient interdites dans le sanctuaire célestes. Et par un heureux hasard, ce fut vous que je croisai...Non, ce n'était pas un hasard, c'était écrit. Jeune maître, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous aime vraiment du plus profond de mon cœur.

Repensant à tout ce que l'on avait vécu, je sentis les larmes monter, mais je devais les garder à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas infliger une peine de plus à Athéna. J'aimais profondément cette femme qui se tenait devant moi, au moins autant que je n'aimais sa sœur. Les circonstances avaient fait en sorte que je m'unisse avec celle qui est devenue ta mère, mais Dieu sait que je portais une affection toute aussi intense, bien que différente, à Athéna. Pensant donc à cette dernière scène, qui était notre dernier acte ensemble, je trouvai le courage et la force de sourire à mon amie qui afficha un air de surprise à mon égard.  
 **-Soichiro-** Athéna, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma fille comme tu as pris soin de moi. Un jour nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets. En attendant, prends soin de toi.  
 **-Athéna-** Je vous promets de veiller sur votre fille, jeune maître. Puissiez-vous garder ce sourire qui est le vôtre.  
 **-Soichiro-** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sirië...Héhéhé...

Je tendis la main à la femme qui tenta de la saisir, mais qui disparut peu à peu avant de pouvoir le faire. Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'évaporer totalement dans l'espace ambiant. Je voulus pleurer, je voulus hurler de rage, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui montrer un tel spectacle. Pas maintenant que nous étions tous les deux isolés. Je repris alors confiance et revins dans la chambre, m'asseyant à votre chevet à toi et ta maman, attendant de prendre ma responsabilité de mari et de père.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous entamâmes un nouvel acte de notre vie. Nous vivions tous ensemble dans une nouvelle bâtisse assez grande que nous avions acquise grâce à nos économies. J'avais des projets concernant la ville. Je voulais concrétiser ces projets en guise de repentance pour la catastrophe à laquelle j'avais participé indirectement. En espérant que cela se concrétise, je continuai à travailler ici et ailleurs pour ramener de l'argent au quotidien, couvrant ainsi les dépenses pour ta vie et celle de ta maman.

Himiko mourut quelques années plus tard d'une maladie qu'elle avait contracté plus tôt. Peu après les funérailles auxquelles nous assistâmes, je compris alors ce qu'était la malédiction dont parlait Voltanis une décennie plus tôt. Ayant perdu ma moitié, le temps de vie qu'il me restait était également divisé par deux. Chaque seconde qui passait pour toi se transformait en deux secondes sur mes épaules , sur mon corps, sur mon âme. Comme si je portais encore la vie de ta mère en moi et qu'elle se raccrochait à mon existence. Ce fut comme ça que j'encaissai le coup, et j'avoue que cela me permit de passer outre le décès de ta mère, même si encore maintenant je me condamne à l'amertume. Cette malédiction de Voltanis fut alors un cadeau de consolation devant la fatalité ayant emporté Himiko, en espérant malgré tout que mon heure ne viendrait qu'une fois que tu pourrais t'assumer seule.

Si je devais tout refaire, passer par toutes ces épreuves, je le hésiter. Tout ce que nous avons vécu , moi, Himiko, Athéna et toi était authentique. Nous avons tous joué le rôle de notre vie. Ce rôle qui était écrit à l'avance et que nous avons suivi à la perfection. Si je devais donner un nom à la pièce dans laquelle nous avons joué, dans le théâtre que fut notre histoire, je lui donnerais le nom « Espoir ». C'est je pense, le meilleur mot pour qualifier notre histoire à tous.  
Je ne regrette rien désormais, je dois simplement m'assurer d'une dernière chose avant de partir de ce monde. Je veux que tu deviennes forte. Je veux que tu deviennes ce joyau étincelant pouvant briller au beau milieu d'un océan de désespoir. Je veux que tu sois capable de te créer des relations solides et inébranlables comme je m'en suis créé bien avant ta naissance. Garde à l'esprit ma fille, que tout ce que je fais en ce bas monde, l'air que je respire, les sons que j'émets de ma bouche, les sentiments que j'émets, toutes ces choses te sont destinées.  
Et sache que jamais...Jamais...Jamais tu ne seras seule...


	23. Solidarité Féminine & Querelle Familiale

Je restais bouche bée devant toutes ces images projetées par Athéna. Subjuguée par l'histoire de la famille Namatame, je perdis mes moyens. Athéna coupa la retransmission bien singulière, me laissant m'écrouler littéralement au sol. J'étais abasourdie par tout ce que je venais de voir et de ressentir. Athéna m'avait transmis tellement d'émotions que mes sens mêmes étaient en conflits les uns avec les autres. Amour, angoisse, haine, tout se mélangeait à l'intérieur de moi pour créer le chaos. J'étais essoufflée et en sueur, comme si j'étais celle ayant vécu tout cela. J'eus un doute prenant. Etais-je vraiment capable de porter le fardeau qu'était celui de trouver une solution qui pourrait sauver à la fois Hakaze et son père ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement qualifiée pour leur donner espoir….Après tout, tout cela me dépassait déjà. Cependant, en regardant Athéna qui était quelque peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de tout dévoiler à une étrangère, je me rappelai de mes promesses. Cet engagement qui nous liait, Hakaze, Athéna et moi. Je devais être celle qui trouverait la solution qui recollerait tous les morceaux de la famille brisée par la fatalité.

Je repris la parole, décidée à en savoir plus sur le contexte du passé de l'homme, tout en essayant de comprendre l'état d'esprit de Hakaze.

 **-Erika-** Athéna, comment Hakaze a-t-elle appris tout cela ?

 **-Athéna-** Tout cela…Est le contenu d'une lettre que le jeune maître a lui-même écrit. J'étais censée la donner à ma jeune maîtresse lorsque Soichiro rendrait le dernier souffle de vie , mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à infliger ce désespoir à ma maîtresse. Ainsi, j'ai modifié les dernières lignes de la lettre afin de les faire coïncider, et je la lui ai transmise.

 **-Erika-** Je vois…..Et toi…Concernant Soichiro…Comment te sens-tu ?

 **-Athéna-** Je….C'est un peu indiscret comme question.

 **-Erika-** Je pense avoir été assez impliquée dans votre vie pour passer au-delà de l'indiscrétion héhéhé ~

 **-Athéna-** Je….J'ai toujours été éprise du jeune maître. Depuis le premier jour. Il était cependant écrit que je ne devais pas être la femme qui partagerait ses jours, je garde donc ces sentiments en moi tout en restant à ses côtés sans qu'il ne le sache. Je suis certaine qu'un jour, nous pourrons de nouveau nous percevoir, lui et moi.

 **-Erika-** Un jour, tu pourras de nouveau lui faire face, Athéna. Je suis certaine que ce jour là, tu arriveras à faire entendre tes sentiments. N'oublie pas que dans le futur, Soichiro est célibataire, héhéhé ~ Et si tu n'arrives pas à te faire entendre, alors je lui ouvrirai moi même les oreilles pour qu'il le fasse ~

Devant mon entrain, Athéna qui était alors troublée se laissa aller au sourire. Cela me réconforta de voir la femme arborer une expression de bonheur, elle qui était d'habitude si froide. Lorsque l'armure d'Athéna tombait, elle ne semblait être qu'une femme comme les autres. Toute sa puissance et son charisme s'en allaient pour ne montrer qu'une fragilité naturelle caractérisant la gente féminine. Sans que je ne le remarque, elle s'avança vers moi, pour au final me faire participer à une étreinte venant de nulle part. La femme se reposa sur mon épaule pendant quelques minutes, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je compris alors que malgré le fait qu'elle paraissait forte devant Hakaze, tout cela n'était que se donner une carapace. Elle était déterminée à remplir sa promesse au père en protégeant sa fille, quitte à laisser ses propres sentiments de côté, mais face à moi, elle pouvait se permettre de se relâcher. Tout en gardant l'étreinte, elle prit la parole, d'une voix trouble mais portant l'espoir.

 **-Athéna-** Tout cela est dingue, jamais je n'aurais osé faire ça. Personne n'aurait pu me tirer tous ces sentiments de l'intérieur…Mais face à toi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir briser tous les tabous, toutes les barrière, et être moi-même. J'ai l'impression que la fierté n'a plus aucun sens , que personne ne me reprochera d'être faible….Quand je suis avec toi, tout est si simple…Erika…

 **-Erika-** Héhéhé ~ J'ai assez pleuré devant toi pour que tu saches que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas tout dévoiler de peur que tu ne ressasses toutes mes gourdes passées et futures. Avec moi, tu es sûre que tes hontes seront gardées.

Je commençai à rire niaisement, j'avais évidemment mon petit jardin secret que je ne pouvais dévoiler à Athéna sous risque de déclencher quelque chose de plus important, mais je ne voulais pas remuer encore plus de désespoir que je n'avais remué jusqu'alors. J'entraînai donc Athéna avec moi dans ce rire qui résonna dans les parois ténébreuses de l'espace dans lequel nous étions.

Moi et Athéna nous séparâmes quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Revenant dans notre véritable monde, j'étais encore couchée aux côtés d'Hakaze qui dormait profondément. Je me levai, regardant au travers du carreau de la chambre de Mayushi. Il faisait encore nuit. En regardant l'horloge en forme de nounours qu'avait la jeune fille, je vis qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Je me saisis donc de l'occasion pour aller trouver le sommeil de nouveau, tout en sachant qu'Athéna et moi étions désormais face au même combat.

watch?v=ZTbVtOK1MOo

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que je fis fut regarder de nouveau ce réveil appartenant à la jeune fille joviale et souriante. Il était dix heures. Hakaze dormait encore. Après tout, cette nuit avait été la première nuit décente que nous avions eue depuis le début de notre voyage. Ce fut donc à contrecoeur que je réveillai mon amie en la secouant légèrement. Je ne voulais pas être trop brusque. Je ne l'étais que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rei-Chan. Hakaze soupira, m'implorant de la laisser dormir, mais au bout de quelques minutes d'insistance, elle rendit les armes.

Elle se leva, les cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle semblait avoir dormi comme un loir. Ses cheveux me firent vraiment peur, ils partaient dans tous les sens tandis que sur son visage on pouvait même voir la trace de l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'était avachie toute la nuit durant. Reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, elle me regarda d'un œil mauvais, se demandant pourquoi je la scrutais.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika….Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça avec cet air apeuré….Je suis si moche que ça au réveil ?

 **-Erika-** Hakaze-Chan…..Tes…Tes cheveux…

Hakaze percuta lorsque je prononçai cette phrase. Son visage devint rouge pivoine et elle poussa un cri de gêne dont le niveau d'aigu me surprit vraiment. Elle se rua dans la salle de bain de Mayushi sans même que je ne la voie filer. J'attendis quelques minutes dans l'incompréhension , assise sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa chevelure était toute aussi soignée qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, elle était également habillée de sa veste habituelle.. Elle s'avança froidement vers moi, appliquant une pression insoutenable sur ma conscience de par son regard. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle était plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu n'as rien vu. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

 **-Erika-** Héhéhé, ça sera notre secret ~ Mais eh, ne le dis à personne mais je ne me coiffe jamais.

 **-Hakaze-** …Jamais… !?

 **-Erika-** Une fois par semaine en fait. Je n'aime pas passer des heures devant le miroir…C'est ennuyant….

 **-Hakaze-** Je n'ose même pas imaginer les nœuds qu'il y a dans ta chevelure…Rien que d'y penser cela me rend malade…

 **-Erika-** J'ai un shampoing assez sympathique qui me permet de les démêler facilement. Je pourrai t'en prêter si tu veux.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu…Tu ferais ça… ?

 **-Erika-** Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs, si tu as un garçon en vue, j'ai lu que les hommes aimaient ce parfum. Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais Rei-Chan adore. C'est fou comme une chose si petite peut changer une femme héhé ~

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke aime….. ? Alors peut être que lui auss….Je…Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… ?

 **-Erika-** Lui ? Tu parles de ce fameux garçon auquel tu veux montrer que tu es forte ? A chaque fois que tu parles de lui tu deviens rouge. C'est difficile de croire qu'une belle jeune femme comme toi n'ait jamais eu d'expérience amoureuse. Il faut que je vérifie où est ton défaut téhéhéhéhé ~

Je m'avançai malicieusement vers Hakaze qui ne était gênée par mon enthousiasme. J'étais de mon côté , assez euphorique. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie avec qui fait ce genre de choses. Se jeter sur Hakaze pour me moquer de son tour de poitrine légèrement moins conséquent que le mien était une manière de revivre mes années lycée. Des petites scènes comme ça entre filles, je les découvrai en même temps qu'Hakaze. Elle avait un petit côté Tsundere quand on y pensait, cela me faisait rire que cette jeune femme si forte et ayant autant d'assurance était si faible quand il s'agissait de sentiments….Enfin, j'étais mal placée pour me moquer d'elle après tout, mais cela me faisait rire quand même.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika-chaaan….Arrête…C'est gênant.

 **-Erika-** C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à le séduire. Il faut être détendue, joyeuse, et en accord avec toi même. Regarde, ouvre moi cette veste un peu plus, ça te donnera l'air moins stric –

Alors que nous étions au beau milieu de cette mini querelle, nous entendîmes quelque se rapprocher rapidement. Une voix grave se fit entendre un « Hakaze-Chan, Erika-Chan » suivi de l'ouverture de la porte que donnait directement sur notre scène. Voulant le relever rapidement, j'oubliai le doigt que j'avais laissé dans la fermeture éclair de la veste de Hakaze. Cet incident eut des conséquences désastreuses. En effet, ce fut Daru qui entra dans la chambre, nous demandant si tout allait bien, mais lorsqu'il passa son regard dans la salle il fut choquée de voir mon amie Hakaze dont la veste s'ouvrait désormais totalement sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Hakaze resta figée par gêne tandis que je me maudis à ce moment. Si mon doigt n'était pas resté coincé dans la fermeture éclair, Hakaze n'aurait pas du traverser une telle épreuve. Daru tenta de reprendre la parole, peinant à articuler les mots qu'il avait en tête….Ils devaient s'être faits écraser, les mots dans sa tête, par quelque chose d'autre.

 **-Daru-** J…J…'étais simplement venu voir si les deux tsunder…filles allaient bien…Et je tombe sur…..ELLE VEUT LA P !

Devant la réaction de l'homme rond, Hakaze fut en ébullition. Elle remit sa veste comme elle l'était avant de pousser un hurlement de rage qui fit trembler Daru. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied fulgurant directement dans la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de propulser l'homme au loin en laissant entendre un cri de douleur venant de sa part. Nous entendîmes quelqu'un monter juste après ça, lorsque la personne en question fit Daru étalé au sol, elle entra à son tour.

C'était Makise qui entra dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle vit la situation, elle comprit alors. Elle détourna le regard par gêne, avant de reprendre la parole , vexée.

 **-Makise-** Je savais qu'envoyer ce pervers était une mauvaise idée. C'est déjà pas mal que vous lui ayez réglé ce compte. Quel abruti.

 **-Erika-** C'était de ma faute…Héhéhéhé….~ Désolée Hakaze….J'ignorais que tu n'avais rien en dessous…

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai lavé mon tee shirt tout à l'heure…Je comptais le remettre discrètement , mais….Voilà. Les aléas d'Erika….

Alors que la tension était retombée, le bonhomme rond reprit connaissance. Il nous regarda toutes les trois, gêné par la situation. Il n'était pas mauvais garçon, il n'avait juste pas de chance. Je le sus lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Tentant avec gêne de remettre la situation en place, il aggrava encore plus son cas.

 **-Daru-** Je…..suis désolé….En plus tu n'as pas à être gênée, ce que j'ai vu était très joli….

-Makise et Hakaze – Huh !?

Cette fois, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que les deux jeunes femmes se ruèrent sur leur camarade, lui assénant un double coup de pied en hurlant un « HENTAI » qui résonna pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Voyant la silhouette de l'homme être propulsée dans le plafond du bâtiment obelisk bleu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de compatir en pensant à la chute qu'il allait faire. Je repris la parole avec entrain, sachant que si cela s'éternisait, j'allais payer le prix de ma maladresse également.

 **-Erika-** Bien ! Voilà, c'est ça un réveil héhéhé ~

Pour toute réponse, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en accord pour m'asséner un regard assassin. Je compris alors que je n'étais pas blanche dans cette histoire. Cela restait tout de même amusant, ces petites scènes du quotidien, loin de notre sombre mission. C'était aussi une étape importante pour Hakaze. J'avais entendu la volonté de son père, celle de trouver des camarades dignes de ce nom à Hakaze. Et même si je ne pourrais pas toujours remplir ce rôle, j'espérais le faire pour le maximum de temps possible.

Nous sortîmes enfin de la pièce avec Hakaze et Makise. Cette dernière nous guida dans la chambre d'Okabe qui s'était reconvertie en laboratoire. Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, seuls Okabe et Soichiro y étaient présents. Nous les saluâmes chacun leur tour. Je saluai le premier des deux en faisant des signes de main bizarre et en me déclarant comme espionne de SERN, ce qui avait l'air d'emballer le à Soichiro, ce fut en jouant à la princesse que je m'avançai vers lui. Rentrant dans mon jeu, il me baisa la main en affichant un sourire ironique. Je fus surprise par l'ouverture d'esprit de Soichiro, lui qui semblait ronchon dans le futur était rigolo dans le passé. Hakaze semblait également rire de ce jeu fait par son père. Elle murmurait sans cesse un « j'aurai du dossier quand je rentrerai » qu'elle noyait dans un ricanement fourbe. Nous nous installâmes enfin dans la chambre. Makise nous servit à tous un chocolat chaud qui avait l'air délicieux…Enfin, à tous, sauf à Okabe qui eut la malchance de se prendre les piques de la jeune femme. Il rétorqua en disant qu'il ne buvait que du Dr Pepper, un soda assez spécial selon Soichiro.

Makise eut un instant de fourberie. Prenant pour comptant ce que venait de dire le scientifique, elle lui servit un verre de Dr Pepper. Cette boisson était imbuvable le matin d'après la scientifique aux cheveux rouges, mais elle mit en avant qu'Okabe avait déclaré ne boire QUE ça. Elle posa donc le verre plein sur la table, mettant son acolyte au défi. Pour toute réponse, il déclara que SERN ne le vaincrait pas et il but d'une traite la boisson.

Le contrecoup de l'ingurgitation passé, il s'absenta rapidement de la chambre , prétendant qu'il avait une urgence, mais nous savions tous où était parti l'homme bruyant. Nous pûmes ainsi reprendre une conversation décente à quatre tandis que le calme était revenu.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien , toutes les menaces à la tranquillité sont enfin parties.

 **-Hakaze-** Non non, il en reste une de menace.

 **-Erika-** Ehhh ! C'est pas gentil ça !

 **-Makise-** On est bien obligés, elle est concernée après tout, prenons sur nous.

 **-Soichiro-** Hahahaha ! Arrêtez, elle va mal le prendre. Désolé l'amie. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Nous avons reçu un message de 005, Mr Braum et les filles s'absentent aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc devoir faire sans l'expérience de Moeka.

 **-Erika-** D'ailleurs…Pourquoi Moeka était si importante… ? Elle possède des facultés spéciales ?

 **-Soichiro-** C'est la seule de ce groupe qui résonne en silence.

 **-Makise-** Raaah Soichiro tu aurais pu éviter de le leur dire.

 **-Hakaze-** Attendez….En fait vous vouliez juste nous écarter pour réfléchir tranquillement ?

 **-Soichiro-** C'est bien ça, cela te pose un problème, Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Cela ne me pose AUCUN problème, Gamin. Mais tu devrais savoir que de là où je viens, je suis l'assistante d'un scientifique possédant bien plus de connaissances que toi. Et nous avons créé le processus de voyage dans le temps depuis des années déjà ~

 **-Soichiro-** Serait-ce une provocation, jeune femme ?

 **-Hakaze-** Bien sûr que cela en est une, gamin ~

 **-Soichiro-** Dans ce cas, je ne connais qu'un moyen de régler nos différents. Cela tombe à la perfection, Hakaze. J'allais justement te dire que la machine avait besoin de plus de puissance pour fonctionner. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais je pense avoir la solution.

Hakaze se leva en silence, elle fut suivie par son père qui était alors plus jeune qu'elle. Makise et moi suivîmes les deux protagonistes de ce conflit en silence. Je redoutais ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, c'était difficile d'imaginer comment pouvait finir un tel affrontement. Mais ce à quoi je m'attendais allait être encore plus pénible à voir que je ne le pensais. Lorsque nous sortîmes du bâtiment, Hakaze fut toute aussi surprise que moi lorsqu'elle vit son père jeter son disque de duel à Makise qui le rattrapa. La scientifique aux cheveux rouges qui était en retrait reprit alors la parole à mon intention.

 **-Makise-** Je ne sais pas quel est le pouvoir de ton amie, mais elle a du cran de s'attaquer à Soichiro.

 **-Erika-** On verra lequel des deux sera debout à la fin, je crois en Hakaze ~

watch?v=T-a4hxniZ-U

Sur l'espace de bataille, à deux pas de la rivière à côté de laquelle nous étions postées moi et Hakaze la veille, se trouvaient les deux protagonistes. La pression était palpable. Soichiro fut le premier à briser le silence. Il avança un poing vers sa fille, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton défiant.

 **-Soichiro-** Allez, il est temps de te montrer comment se bat un Namatame. C'est à toi de jouer, Athéna !

 **-Hakaze-** Ceci est ma réplique ! Athéna, joins-toi à nous !

A ma grande stupéfaction, père et fille luisirent du même éclat pour laisser apparaître quelques secondes plus tard chacun leur réplique d'Athéna à leurs côtés. Aucun des deux ne semblait surpris par l'apparition de l'autre esprit du duel. Chacune des deux Athénas pris place, prenant la parole du même ton vis à vis de leur propriétaire.

 **-Athéna-** Je suis présente pour vous, jeune maîtresse.

 **-Athéna-** Nous vaincrons ensemble, jeune maître.

 **-Soichiro et Hakaze-** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, nous sommes ami(e)s !

Devant la réplique synchronisée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce combat allait vraiment prendre une tournure plus que sympathique. Hakaze fut la première à s'élancer la bataille. Elle poussa un cri de détermination tandis qu'elle se jeta sur son père en même temps qu'Athéna se jeta sur son homologue. Soichiro ne vit pas sa fille arriver aussi rapidement et prit l'attaque en pleine figure, tandis que malgré sa vitesse, l'Athéna du passé prit également l'attaque de son homologue.

 **-Hakaze-** Sirië ! On y va !

 **-Sirië-** Bien, Hakaze !

A peine les femmes avaient entamé leur attaque qu'elles enchaînèrent avec des coups encore plus violents. Soichiro et sa partenaire encaissaient tout en prenant les dommages collatéraux liés aux attaques. L'homme ne semblait pas assez fort, ni assez rapide pour esquiver ou contre attaquer. Ce match semblait vraiment à sens unique de mon point de vue….Cependant, Makise qui regardait le match ne semblait pas du tout choquée par le résultat. Au contraire, elle était satisfaite de la tournure des choses, comme si…Non…Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… !

 **-Erika-** Hakaze ! Tu tombes dans son piège !

 **-Hakaze-** Huh !?

La jeune femme réalisa trop tard. Le coup de pied qu'elle donna à Soichiro Namatame fut stoppé en plein de vol par la main de ce dernier. Il lui agrippa fermement la jambe, ce qui eut pour effet de réduire l'équilibre de mon amie à néant. De son côté, Athéna avait également stoppé Sirië. Soichiro et sa partenaire affichèrent un sourire commun. Ils projetèrent chacun leur ennemi au loin avant démarrer rapidement pour aller à leur poursuite. Les rattrapant alors, ils purent tous les deux asséner une attaque commune qui propulsa mes deux amies droit dans le décor, les faisant perdre l'équilibre jusqu'à tomber dans le lac alentour.

Revenant à leur place , Soichiro et sa partenaire regardèrent mon ami qui rampa hors du lac avec un air d'auto-satisfaction. Mes amies de leur côté affichèrent un sourire qu'elles tentèrent de dissimuler. Hakaze reprit la parole, légèrement essoufflée par le combat, mais avec le sourire.

 **-Hakaze-** C'est pas mal du tout. Cependant, on va voir ce que tu peux faire contre ça ! C'est une technique que moi et Sirie avons développé ensemble, voyons si tu auras le pouvoir de l'arrêter !

Hakaze posa ses mains au sol tandis que son amie vint se placer derrière elle. Les deux femmes s'accroupirent et entamèrent ensemble une incantation qui résonna dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit.

 **-Hakaze et Sirie-** Lumière de puissance, lumière d'espoir ! Que les deux cœurs battant sur la même longueur d'onde ne fassent plus qu'un, et qu'ensemble nous puissions créer le meilleur des lendemains ! Hikari no Erasure !

 **-Soichiro-** Hikari no Erasure !?

La puissance émanant de Hakaze et sa partenaire devint clairement plus intense qu'elle ne l'était lorsque le combat avait débuté. Sirië disparut dans un torrent de lumière qui entourait désormais Hakaze. Lorsque la lumière en question se dissipa, je distinguai les changements apportés à Hakaze. Elle était couverte de l'armure de bataille d'Athéna, à la seule exception près que l'armure était toute de pourpre colorée. Hakaze fut satisfaite par l'épreuve de force qu'elle venait de traverser. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était trouble. Non….Sirie et Hakaze joignaient leurs voix pour ne faire qu'une voix assurée et puissante.

 **-Hakaze-** Voilà jusqu'où nous irons dans ce combat ! Tiens toi prêt à recevoir ma puissance, Soichiro !

Lorsque mon amie se rua sur son père, elle le fit à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Je ne la vis même pas passer devant moi tellement elle fut rapide. Elle projeta son poing sur son père qui ne put rien faire pour éviter les dégâts de l'attaque. Propulsé au loin, il fut néanmoins rattrapé par Athéna qui le reposa avec douceur au sol avant de se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille contre Hakaze et sa partenaire. Armée du sceptre d'Athéna, la jeune femme en armure pourpre se lança dans un duel acharné contre Athéna. Je sentais que ce combat signifiait beaucoup pour les deux femmes de par leur détermination à vaincre. Elles enchaînaient coups sur coups, repoussant sans difficulté l'Athéna de cette époque. Mais alors que je pensais avoir tout vu, Soichiro me surprit encore plus que ne m'avait surpris sa fille.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Il semble que nous devons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Athéna !

 **-Athéna-** Bien jeune maître ! Maîtresse des cieux, reine des étoiles , toi dont le nom fait trembler toutes les nations, je laisse éclore ta beauté sur le champ de bataille ! Viens nous rejoindre, Téthys, la déesse de la lumière !

 **-Erika-** Téthys !?

 **-Makise-** C'est terminé ~

Un torrent de lumière s'abattit alors sur l'espace de bataille ,sous le regard incrédule de Hakaze qui était toujours en union parfaite avec Athéna. Des éclats lumineux tombèrent du ciel comme des éclairs l'auraient fait. C'était tout aussi magnifique que dangereux. Une dizaine d'éclats s'abattit sur la scène pour au final laisser une source bien plus intense jaillir du ciel. La combattante tant attendue sortit alors de cette faille dans les nuages , se ruant directement sur mon amie. Hakaze évita alors de justesse l'attaque de sa mère avant de tenter de gagner du terrain par l'arrière. Mais alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus, semblant acculée par la rapidité de son ennemie, elle ne remarqua même pas que son jeune père s'était réfugié à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Porté par sa partenaire Athéna, elle le fit descendre en rappel pour le laisser attaquer sa fille à puissance maximale. Hakaze , ne pouvant plus éviter le coup porté par son père, tenta de parer l'attaque de par son bras qui portait encore la tenue d'Athéna.

Lorsque le père atterrit, le choc fut tel qu'il provoqua une intense pression atmosphérique aux alentours, faisant s'emballer les arbres , les feuilles , la faune et les eaux aux alentours. Un tel ressenti de puissance se dégageait des deux protagonistes du combat que je me remis moi-même en question. Etais-je vraiment capable d'atteindre une telle puissance en m'alliant à Toratura… ? Non, j'étais à mille lieux d'être aussi forte. Hakaze était en total accord avec sa partenaire, réussissant même jusqu'à tenir tête à son propre père accompagné de deux esprits du duel. C'était avec profonde admiration que je ne manquai pas une miette de la leçon de vie enseignée par les Namatames.

Le combat allait prendre fin, cela se voyait sur les mines essoufflées du père et de la fille. Tous les deux avaient donné le meilleur dans ce combat. Le jeune homme invita sa progéniture à lancer le dernier assaut. Elle ne se fit pas désirer et vint vers lui à toute vitesse. Mais alors qu'elle était dans sa course, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle perdit ses moyens. Elle cria un « Non pas déjà ! » avant de tout simplement se recroqueviller rapidement sur elle même, évitant ainsi l'attaque de son père qui prit quelques secondes à reprendre l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu.

Je compris quelques secondes plus tard le problème. Hakaze ne pouvait se transformer que pendant un temps limité, et le temps était écoulé. C'était un pouvoir assez puissant qu'elle et Sirië avaient développé ensemble, mais il était encore instable. Je compris donc pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas utilisé contre Reisuke plus tôt auparavant, étant donné qu'un match amical et un combat pour la vie étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Soichiro s'aperçut que sa fille n'était plus en état de continuer. Il remercia ses deux camarades en leur déposant à chacune un baiser sur la joue avant de les laisser se reposer. Il s'avança vers sa fille qui semblait mal digérer sa défaite, mais au lieu de se moquer d'elle, lui lui tendit la main chaleureusement pour qu'elle se relève. De son air assuré , il prit la parole. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, il haletait si fort qu'il était difficile pour lui d'aligner une phrase. Il était à sa limite, comme l'était Hakaze.

 **-Soichiro-** Décidément….T'es pas une nana ordinaire toi.

 **-Hakaze-** Quand je dirai ça à mon père…..J…Jamais il ne me croira.

 **-Soichiro-** Il doit bien galérer, ton père, pour avoir une fille comme toi.

 **-Hakaze-** Tous les jours il me répète que je lui casse les oreilles….Mais je ne le laisserai jamais seul, même si il doit me détester pour ça….Et je lui montrerai que je suis assez forte pour étendre sa lignée et m'en occuper….Parce que…Dans ma famille, nous sommes des battants…

 **-Soichiro-** Je vois….Dans ce cas, ne fais pas attendre ton père plus longtemps, Hakaze. Nous avons sûrement accumulé assez de puissance pour faire tourner le gadget #004. Je suppose que nous allons donc pouvoir t'envoyer poursuivre cet homme qui sème le chaos.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois….Je vais rester quelques jours encore ici. De toute façon, quel que soit le jour duquel je partirai d'ici, j'atterrirai à la même date, je peux donc me permettre de rester présente. Je veux apprécier un peu plus votre compagnie à tous pour être prête moralement aux épreuves m'attendant de l'autre côté.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, dans ce cas, tu es la bienvenue.

 **-Hakaze-** Merci, Gamin.

Regardant la scène familiale, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde compassion envers Hakaze et son père. Cette simple rencontre les avait enrichi tous les deux, elle et son père. Se battre de la sorte était pour eux le meilleur moyen de se comprendre. Il y avait des sentiments que l'on ne pouvait exprimer que par la force des actes, et c'était comme ça que fonctionnait la famille Namatame. Ce fut sur cette note positive que nous rentrâmes tous dans le bâtiment Obelisk bleu, sachant que le séjour avec l'équipe du laboratoire allait bientôt prendre fin.


	24. Le dernier Tuturu

Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble dans le dortoir Obelisk bleu. Hakaze et Soichiro continuaient à vouloir se prouver leur force et leur endurance. Les deux étaient épuisés par le combat, mais continuaient à résister à la pression de la fatigue musculaire simplement pour impressionner l'autre. C'était assez amusant à regarder. Après tout, ce voyage me permettait de découvrir d'autres aspects de Hakaze et de son père, des aspects que jamais je n'aurais pu voir sans cette épreuve. Cependant, notre séjour ici allait bientôt prendre fin. Nous n'avions plus qu'à faire fonctionner cette machine temporelle grâce à la puissance accumulée pour partir d'ici.

C'était Makise qui avait stocké l'énergie. Elle avait sorti un gadget qu'elle avait développé ayant le pouvoir de capturer une source d'énergie abstraite et la transformer en une ressource physique. Cela ne fonctionnait qu'avec l'énergie spirituel produite par les esprits du duel de monstres, mais cela était suffisant pour nous permettre de prendre la route.

Entrant dans la résidence, je fus surprise de voir tous les étudiants nous regarder en portant une expression aussi choquée à notre égard. Je ne percutai pas tout de suite, mais il était vrai qu'à l'extérieur mes amis avaient mené un combat assez impressionnant , assez spectaculaire pour attirer les commérages sur eux. Le père comme la fille étaient gênés par tous ces regards posés sur eux. Ils affichaient la même expression, exactement la même. Ils se ressemblaient à un tel point que je pense que n'importe qui aurait pu briser cette couverture et révéler au père que la jeune femme était en fait sa fille. Pour éviter ce désastre, je me plaçai aux côtés d'Hakaze, empêchant ainsi les élèves de distinguer les traits de mon amie.

Alors que nous allions entrer dans le laboratoire d'Okabe, nous fûmes interrompus par une voix féminine et innocente provenant de derrière nous. Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement.

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu ~ Mayushi est revenue ~

-Fayris- Fayris Nyan nyan au rapport ! Nyan ~

 **-Makise-** Tiens, vous êtes déjà de retour de la bibliothèque ?

-Fayris- Oui, Nyan ~ Et on a trouvé quelque chose d'assez intéressant. On va entrer dans le labo pour tout vous dire, nyan ~

Moi et Hakaze nous regardâmes au même moment, dubitatives. Qu'est-ce qu'avaient trouvé Mayushi et Fayris pour être aussi enjouées ? Y avait-il vraiment des ouvrages consacrés à la tour de Reisuke… ? A cette prison ? Je ne voyais aucune option plausible concernant l'existence de la tour. C'est pourquoi, je me hâtai d'entrer avec Fayris, Mayushi, Hakaze , Soichiro et Makise afin de connaître la vérité. Nous nous installâmes tous à table. Mayushi se leva aussitôt pour aller préparer un thé pour tout le monde. Elle resta quelques minutes dans la cuisine improvisée d'Okabe tandis que nous attentions qu'elle revienne afin de prendre la parole.

Lorsqu'elle posa la tasse devant moi, je la remerciai. Elle m'assura que quelque chose d'aussi simple ne méritait pas un remerciement. Elle était vraiment gentille, Mayushi. Je ne pensais pas qu'au travers de ce voyage temporel j'allais me créer autant de relations amicales. Entre Mai, Kisara, et les membres du laboratoire…J'avais vraiment rencontré des tas de personnes généreuses et attentionnées, qui n'hésitaient pas à donner de leur personne pour résoudre les problèmes d'autrui. En pensant à cela, une seule pensée me vint en tête : Moi aussi je devais faire de mon mieux. Moi aussi je devais être capable de donner de moi gratuitement pour répandre l'espoir.

Mais alors que ces bonnes paroles étaient dans ma tête, je fus interrompue dans mes pensées.

 **-Mayushi-** Nous avons donc découvert que la tour qui est apparue à Domino City il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans était en fait un bâtiment appelé la « Prison du temps ».

 **-Hakaze-** La prison du temps… ?

-Fayris- Nyan ! La prison du temps est un édifice fait en granit. La prison en elle même ne se trouve pas sur terre, mais dans une faille spatio-temporelle.

 **-Erika-** Comment a-t-on pu y entrer alors ?

 **-Soichiro-** C'est évident. En reprenant la situation, Reisuke n'aurait pas créé la prison, il aurait tout simplement ouvert une brèche dans l'espace temps qui aurait ouvert un passage au milieu de la ville vers le bâtiment. Autrement dit, lorsque vous avez pénétré ces lieux…

 **-Hakaze-** Nous n'étions même plus à Domino City. C'est pour ça que la barrière d'orichalque était si difficile à passer.

 **-Makise-** Qu'est-il advenu de la tour du temps après que les filles soient parties de l'endroit ?

 **-Mayushi-** La prison est restée debout pendant trente jours selon les livres. Pendant trente jours cela a été le chaos à Domino City et beaucoup de monde sont restés emprisonnés.

 **-Erika-** Et ensuite ? Elle a tout simplement disparu ?

 **-Mayushi-** Il semblerait que quelqu'un aurait tout simplement détruit la tour.

 **-Hakaze-** Huh…. !?

-Fayris- Fayris pense à un super héros, Nyan ~

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous. Qui était capable de détruire une espèce de monument des ténèbres alors que nous même nous étions incapables de ne briser la barrière définitivement… ? J'avais un peu peur à cet instant. Hakaze et moi nous étions devenues fortes grâce à Aténa et Toratura, mais il avait fallu énormément de ressources rien que pour faire une percée dans le bâtiment. Quelle personne était donc capable de la détruire totalement…. ?

Je repris la parole, cherchant à désépaissir le mystère.

 **-Erika-** Dis moi Fayris. Est-il mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos de la personne qui a détruit cette tour ?

-Fayris- Nyan ! On n'a pas son nom, mais apparemment il aurait utilisé des dragons étincelants pour venir à bout des murs de cette prison.

 **-Mayushi-** Mayushi pensait que c'était Seto Kaiba, mais l'homme semblait venir d'une autre époque d'après les témoignages. Il aurait disparu juste après avoir détruit le bâtiment.

 **-Hakaze-** Mais alors…Si tout cela est fondé….

 **-Erika-** Qu'est-il arrivé à Hiroki….. ?

Moi et Hakaze devînmes blanches. Nous avions l'espoir de sauver Hiroki une fois que le conflit avec Reisuke serait réglé, mais ce nouvel élément avait jeté un froid dans nos esprits. Si la tour était détruite, Hiroki était-il à Domino City, coincé dans une époque qui n'était même pas la sienne ? Il était vrai qu'il savait se débrouiller, mais de là à bondir dans le temps sans aucune aide extérieure, même Hakaze ne pouvait pas le faire. Je regardai Hakaze qui semblait toute aussi perturbée que moi. Apparemment, elle s'était aussi liée ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à mon ami. Sûrement à cause de ces derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit. Maintenant que je connaissais l'histoire de mon amie, je pouvais dire qu'ils se ressemblaient fort, elle et Hiroki.

Tentant de garder espoir, je repris la parole en proposant une solution qui ne me convainquit même pas moi même.

 **-Erika-** Quand nous aurons vaincu Reisuke, nous repartirons dans le passé à la recherche d'Hiroki. Si il a été libéré à Domino City, il doit certainement encore s'y trouver ! Nous aurons le temps de penser à lui !

Hakaze reprit confiance. Rattrapant son calme naturel, elle reprit la parole, toute aussi déterminée que moi. La voir reprendre du poil de la bête de la sorte me fit du bien.

 **-Hakaze-** Erika a raison. Nous avons tout le temps de penser à récupérer Hiroki. Arrête Reisuke est l'ordre prioritaire. C'est notre priorité à tous, moi , Erika, et Hiroki.

 **-Soichiro-** Vous formez une bonne équipe toutes les deux. Vous êtes plutôt complémentaires, Lab member #009 et #010. Je pense que vous avez toutes les armes pour vous en sortir dans le futur.

 **-Makise-** Je le pense aussi. Vous êtes plutôt en accord et en complémentarité , c'est agréable de voir une équipe comme la vôtre.

 **-Mayushi-** Vous vous entendez presque aussi bien que Makise et Okarin ~

 **-Makise-** Urusai !

Tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges entama un conflit avec l'innocente à la voix douce, je savourais les paroles que tout le monde venait de dire. Ce n'était pas que moi qui avait besoin de Hakaze, elle aussi avait besoin de moi. L'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre était assez agréable. J'étais ravie d'être utile à mon amie malgré tous les problèmes que je lui avais causé avant ça. J'étais désormais déterminée à continuer notre périple jusqu'à ce que notre succès soit proclamé. Les autres nous regardaient avec empathie, sachant que nous allions traverser des épreuves difficiles. Pourtant, tout me semblait désormais réalisable.

Soichiro brisa le silence pour reprendre la parole d'une voix énergique et agréable.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien ! Makise, veux-tu bien me donner l'énergie que nous avons récolté ce matin ? J'aimerais tester l'ouverture du portail temporel.

 **-Makise-** Bien sûr. Laisse moi simplement enclencher le clic et…Voilà ! S'il te plaît.

 **-Soichiro-** Merci miss ~

Soichiro se retourna tandis que Makise rougit face à l'appellation qu'il avait utilisée à son égard. C'était drôle, mais je ne voulais pas rire devant la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, j'avais déjà causé assez de dégâts ce matin avec Daru pour en ajouter une couche. Je me levai en même temps que Hakaze, et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui était la machine à voyager dans le temps. C'était une sorte de pistolet qui semblait authentique, à l'exception près qu'il n'y avait aucun emplacement pour charger des balles. Je ne compris pas tout de suite comme un tel objet allait nous permettre de nous échapper de cette époque, mais je faisais confiance à Soichiro pour la suite.

 **-Soichiro-** Voyons voir…

Soichiro devint alors très sérieux. Fronçant ses sourcils, il prit délicatement le petit réservoir d'énergie de couleur bleue qu'il relia à son arme à l'aide de quelques fins tuyaux qui tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière de son arme. Il enclencha le pistolet, laissant l'énergie se faire aspirer le long du tuyau jusqu'à pénétrer l'arme. Lorsqu'il eut le sentiment que son gadget était bien chargé, il nous demanda de reculer.

 **-Soichiro-** Vous devriez reculer, en cas de complications je ne tiens pas à vous mettre en danger.

 **-Hakaze-** Je resterai ici. En cas de complications, je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'un gamin sur la conscience ~

 **-Soichiro-** Comme tu voudras, ne le regrette pas. Ouvrons les portes du temps ensemble, Hakaze.

Hakaze sourit à son père tandis que je restai en retrait, non pas par peur, mais pour laisser ce dernier moment d'intimité au père et à la fille. J'étais heureuse de les voir oeuvrer ensemble pour le même objectif. Mais alors que Soichiro allait utiliser son engin étrange, Mayushi revint en compagnie de Fayris à côté de lui. Elle prit la parole pour conseiller l'homme.

 **-Mayushi-** Tuturu ~ Mayushi voudrait voir le pistolet ~

 **-Soichiro-** Huh…. ? Si tu veux… Tiens.

 **-Mayushi-** Okarin dit toujours qu'il faut rester en accord avec Steins Gate. Donc je veux porter chance à ce voyage en disant la formule magique ~

-Fayris- El, Psy , Congroo, Nyan ! ~

Je ne compris pas le but de cette intervention, mais les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air satisfaites par ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Mais alors que Soichiro allait utiliser son arme, elles interrompirent une nouvelle fois la conversation. Elles vinrent cette fois vers moi pour me faire une requête singulière, en gardant leur engouement.

 **-Mayushi-** Erika ! Mayushi voudrait ton téléphone ~

 **-Erika-** Eh ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Fayris- On voudrait prendre une photo de vous pour garder un souvenir de notre alliance , Nyan ~

 **-Erika-** P…Pourquoi pas..C'est vrai qu'on devrait garder un souvenir.

Je donnai donc mon téléphone à Fayris en étant tout de même assez dubitative sur ce qu'elle allait en faire. Fayrys se retira. Elle alla chercher Daru et Okabe qui étaient dans la salle voisine. Apparemment, Makise les avait enfermés pour les faire taire, mais Fayrys voulaient qu'ils soient sur la photo. Ils vinrent ensemble en se ventant. Fayrys posa mon téléphone et déclencha le retardateur. Elle nous oppressa pour que nous nous mettions en position avant que le retardateur s'arrête, et enfin, nous fûmes ensemble pour la photo.

Nous vîmes le flash du cliché , et avec lui vint un sentiment de nostalgie à l'intérieur de moi. C'était peut être le dernier réel instant que nous avions ensemble….Et cela me rendait triste. Cependant, Mayushi reprit la parole avec entrain, comme pour briser cette tristesse.

 **-Mayushi-** Mayushi va prendre le téléphone d'Erika pour s'envoyer la photo ~

 **-Erika-** D'a..d'accord.

Mayushi repartit dans son coin pour faire son business. Elle alla dans la cuisine depuis laquelle elle envoya le message. Elle nous assura qu'elle allait revenir vite et nous pria de continuer nos tests. Nous nous exécutâmes en soupirant devant l'entrain de ces filles.

Lorsque Soichiro reprit son arme, il jeta un regard complice vers Hakaze, et ensemble ils appuyèrent sur la détente. Soichiro bougea son bras de sorte à dessiner une forme rectangulaire contre le mur qui était vide de cadres et de babioles. Lorsque la forme fut dessinée,nous fûmes tous en attente de voir ce qui allait se passer…Et contre toute attente, dans ce rectangle assez large s'était dessiné un portail dans lequel tourbillonnaient des couleurs bleues et blanches. C'était quelque chose de similaire au portail de Reisuke, sauf qu'il semblait beaucoup plus sûr et agréable. Hakaze afficha un grand sourire devant son succès. Elle regarda son père avec satisfaction, reprenant la parole avec enthousiasme.

 **-Hakaze-** Nous avons réussi ! Nous avons réussi ensemble, Soichiro !

 **-Soichiro-** Oui…Nous avons réussi. Il est donc temps pour toi de partir, Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Eh ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais rester quelques jours de plus.

Soichiro s'arrêta quelques secondes , fixant ce portail qu'il avait créé de ses mains. Je distinguai en lui une pointe de mélancolie mêlée à du bonheur en abondance. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hakaze, il reprit la parole d'un air déterminé, avec une voix emplie de toute la compassion du monde.

watch?v=ZBLk_NKc_H8

 **-Soichiro-** Hakaze. Tu n'es pas de ce monde. Il ne faut pas t'attarder ici si tu peux quitter ces lieux. Nous avons créé des liens avec vous, si nous continuons d'évoluer à vos côtés, nous pourrions créer un paradoxe…Peut être même en avons nous déjà créé un à vrai dire..Hahaha….

 **-Hakaze-** Que veux-tu dire, Soichiro… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser ton père accomplir les actes de sa vie. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant que nous nous voyons de nouveau, ma fille. Alors pour le moment, disons nous au revoir, d'accord ?

 **-Hakaze-** Papa….

Hakaze serra les poings. Je sentis les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant l'amour que lui portait son père, mais elle ne laissa pas ces larmes sortir. Elle se contenta d'essuyer ces quelques gouttes ne demandant qu'à dévaler ses joues avant de reprendre la parole, sous nos regards approbateurs.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as de la chance que je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer devant toi. Passe le bonjour à maman quand tu la rencontreras, et dis lui qu'elle a été vraiment forte pour avoir supporté un tel homme pendant toutes ces années ~

 **-Soichiro-** Nous avons le même caractère, je renvoie le compliment à celui qui voudra bien de toi dans le futur , gamine ~

 **-Hakaze-** Héhéhé ~ Je lui souhaite bien du courage aussi ~ Erika. Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Je me rendis aux côtés d'Hakaze en lui souriant. Soichiro me regarda d'un air empathique. Il m'émut un peu à vrai dire. Moi aussi j'avais fini par m'attacher à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi, et partir de là me tira quelques larmes. Au final, je sanglotai tout en laissant mes émotions ruiner cet instant entre père et fille. Hakaze soupira en gardant le sourire devant mon attitude, tandis que son père posa sa main sur mon épaule en reprenant la parole.

 **-Soichiro-** Erika. Je suis ravi de voir que ma fille a une amie comme toi dans le futur. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas le hasard qui vous a fait vous rencontrer. Vous avez bien des choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre. En attendant que je sois en état de le faire, je te confie Hakaze, d'accord ?

 **-Erika-** O…Oui….Je te remercie pour tout, Soichiro…

 **-Soichiro-** Merci à toi. Héhéhé.

Alors que le portail était toujours ouvert, je me retournai vers l'équipe du laboratoire. Okabe, Daru, Makise, Mayushi et Fayrys nous regardaient tous avec le sourire. Ils tentaient de masquer leur tristesse également face à la situation alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours. L'espoir était vraiment un sentiment merveilleux. Je pris la parole envers mes amis du jour qui resteraient mes amis de demain, consciente que c'était la dernière fois.

 **-Erika-** Quand nous sommes arrivées ici, nous avons eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir repartir. Nous avons voulu faire les choses par nous même, mais grâce à vous , j'ai appris quelque chose de formidable. Par fois, il ne s'agit pas de force et de volonté pour résoudre un problème. Si toutes les personnes faibles s'unissent et allient leurs espoirs, alors tout devient possible même si le problème semblait insurmontable. Daru, Okabe, Makise, Fayrys, Mayushi, Soichiro….Je vous remercie pour m'avoir fait goûter à un espoir différent de celui que je prétendais avoir. Je vous aime tous du plus profond de mon cœur…Jamais je ne vous oublierai.

 **-Okabe-** Impossible d'oublier le scientifique dégénéré, HOUOUIN KYOUMA HAHAHAHA !

 **-Makise-** Il dit ça mais en vérité il est triste aussi. Il joue un jeu c'est tout.

 **-Mayushi-** Okarin est comme ça ~ Bonne chance pour la suite, Erika ~

 **-Daru-** Garde toujours la tsundere en toi Hakaze. Je plaisante Géhééé ~

 **-Fayrys-** Et pour finir, voici ton téléphone, Nyan ! ~ J'ai mis notre photo de groupe en fond d'écran rien que pour toi ~

 **-Erika-** Merci les amis….Je ne vous oublierai pas….

Comme pour abréger les adieux avant de m'écrouler totalement, cette fois ce fut moi qui me rua dans le portail en tirant Hakaze par le bras. Je mis une jambe, puis l'autre, en faisant confiance à Soichiro et à l'équipe du laboratoire. Ce fut ainsi que nous quittâmes la duel académie pour nous rendre directement à notre objectif final : Le théâtre de notre bataille avec Reisuke.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes le couloir temporel, nous eûmes la surprise de voir que tout était différent en comparaison avec le couloir de Reisuke. L'atmosphère n'était pas du tout oppressante, bien au contraire. C'était simplement un long couloir dont les murs étaient couverts d'énergie bleue continuant à se laisser aller à son flux et son reflux avec quiétude. Le parterre blanc luisait et devenait bleu l'espace de quelques secondes sous nos pas. Hakaze qui analysa le couloir protesta alors.

watch?v=ZTbVtOK1MOo

 **-Hakaze-** Cet enfoiré va nous faire marcher !? Il aurait pas pu investir dans un couloir qui t'absorbe en trente secondes !? Je t'assure que dès que je le retrouve dans le futur, il a mon poing dans la figure !

 **-Erika-** Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à frapper ton père….Ah zut, tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

 **-Hakaze-** Allez, marchons.

Nous avançâmes ensemble dans le couloir qui allait nous mener jusqu'à New Domino City. En compagnie d'Hakaze, nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers le fond de la brèche que nous ne voyions pas encore. Mais alors que nous avancions à notre rythme, nous entendîmes un cri masculin venant de derrière. Un « Attendez moi ! » qui résonna dans la faille. Nous nous arrêtâmes moi et Hakaze, semblant reconnaître cette voix qui nous appelait, et nos doutes furent rapidement confirmés. C'était Hiroki qui nous suivait , courant jusqu'à perdre haleine. Je fus choquées par son apparition soudaine, Hakaze le fut toute autant. L'homme courra jusqu'à nous, faisant des grands signes de bras comme si il voulait se faire remarquer, alors que sa seule présence était flagrante ici.

Il arriva vers nous, c'était bien lui en chair et en os devant moi. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse m'écrouler de joie face à son retour, Hakaze réagit, lui assénant un fulgurant coup de pied droit dans l'estomac. Hiroki esquissa un « grouah » de douleur avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Hakaze le ramassa elle même et prit la parole d'un ton hostile à son égard.

 **-Hakaze-** Toi ! On se tape toutes les embrouilles du monde à la duel académie et monsieur n'arrive que maintenant !? Et c'était quoi ce cinéma « Hakaze si tu sais prendre les bonnes décisions lâche moi »? Tu me prends pour ta copine ou quoi !? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…. !

 **-Hiroki-** Je crois que c'est Erika qui te retient. Elle est agrippée à ton bras.

 **-Hakaze-** Eh ? Je ne t'avais même pas remarquée Erika….

 **-Erika-** Ce…Ce n'est pas grave….

Je me retournai, dépitée par l'annonce d'Hakaze. Elle n'avait même pas senti la pression que j'exerçai sur ses membres…Etais-je si faible….? Ou était-elle….Un monstre…. !?

Je me retournai de nouveau, regardant Hakaze d'un œil mauvais. Elle était en train de frapper Hiroki dans mon dos mais s'arrêtait quand je la regardais. Hiroki semblait me faire des signes pour qu'elle arrête, mais je laissai faire.

Marchant dans le couloir temporel, j'eus soudain un tilt. Que faisais Hiroki ici ? Comment avait-il fait pour revenir avec nous…. ? Tout cela me préoccupait. Je m'arrêtai, laissant la boudeuse d'Hakaze et Hiroki se retourner vers moi en synchronisation, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Désignant Hiroki du doigt, je posai alors ma question.

 **-Erika-** Comment tu es revenu au fait, Hiroki ?

 **-Hiroki-** C'est….Une longue histoire…Une TRES longue histoire…. J'ai passé trente jours dans cette prison avec un gars super glauque en guise de camarade de cellule. Un gars qui portait une armure couverte de bijoux et d'or et une cape aussi. Du genre ancien chevalier mais genre encore plus craignos que Medraut. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, il a passé tout ce temps à me raconter les soit disant 5000 ans de sa vie sans que je ne puisse le faire taire. Quand il eut fini son récit, il me demanda pourquoi j'étais ici. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais prisonnier comme lui et là il s'est emballé en hurlant « Personne ne fait le roi d'Heliopolis prisonnier »…Puis il a pété une durite et a détruit la tour de lui même.

 **-Hakaze-** Attends….Tu n'as rien fait en fait… !?

 **-Hiroki-** Rien du tout, je n'ai aucun pouvoir moi. C'est cet Helios qui a tout fait. Il m'a fait vraiment peur quand il a tout éclaté. Il semblait même avoir une personnalité double à ce moment là. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions et je suis parti.

 **-Erika-** Et comment tu as atterri ici ?

 **-Hiroki-** Comme ceci.

Hiroki sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche. C'était son téléphone portable. Il ouvrit un message dont le destinataire était….Moi ? J'étais sceptique. Je lus le message sur le téléphone d'Hiroki, et je compris alors ce qu'il en était en examinant le contenu. Je le lus à voix haute pour Hakaze.

 **-Erika-** Voici le contenu. « Tuturu ~ Mayushi Desu ~ Si tu veux voir tous tes rêves exaucés et avoir un oopa en métal en cadeau, rends toi sur l'île de Pegasus aux coordonnées indiquées dans ce message ~ oopa va être triste si tu ne viens pas, donc fais vite ~ »

 **-Hakaze-** Attends….Mayushi !? Qu'est-ce que…. ? Eh, ca ne serait pas un de ces fameux « D-Mail » ?

 **-Erika-** Je pense aussi…Vu que je ne suis pas l'expéditrice de ce message….Mais attends…C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait mon téléphone !?

 **-Hiroki-** Donc vous m'avez envoyé un message…Depuis le futur ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui c'est ça, grâce à une machine spéciale. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as exécuté des ordres aussi ridicules cependant….Quel abruti tu fais.

 **-Hiroki-** Eh ! La parole d'Erika est absolue pour moi !

 **-Erika-** Hi…Hiroki-kun….

 **-Hakaze-** C'est ça c'est ça. En attendant allons-y. Attendre au beau milieu d'un circuit temporel c'est glauque.

Hakaze soupira, puis partit en avant, exaspérée par le duo que nous formions Hiroki et moi. Je la rattrapai en courant, suivie par Hiroki qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder la cadence, et enfin nous fîmes la route paisiblement ensemble. Hiroki ne cessait de lancer des blagues drôles pendant la route. Je riais comme une folle alors qu'Hakaze restait de marbre. Elle soupirait chaque fois que le garçon ouvrait la bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un groupe d'amis avec une grincheuse et deux rigolos, c'était fun.

Cela pouvait sembler ridicule, mais grâce à cette ambiance décalée et rigolote, je pus avancer vers ce qui allait être le décor de la plus décisive des batailles, et ce avec le sourire.

Hakaze, Hiroki….Faisons de notre mieux ensemble…Téhéhéhé~

…

" **-Soichiro-** Dis, Athéna…Tu es sure que ces mots que je leur ai dit tout au long de leur séjour seront suffisants pour les aider..? J'avais vraiment l'air d'un vieux con en disant ça géhéhé ~

 **-Athéna-** Ne vous en faites pas jeune maître…Je tiens ça d'une source sûre.

 **-Soichiro-** Arrête de me parler comme ça, idiote. Elle est vraiment cool Hakaze. J'suis content de savoir que j'aurai un gamine comme ça. Je vais donner le meilleur jusqu'à la rencontrer ~

 **-Athéna-** Bonne chance dans le futur….Athéna. Je prendrai soin d'elle, je te le promets."


	25. Welcome to Satellite

J'étais au fond de moi heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Hiroki et de progresser de nouveau dans l'ambiance de base de notre groupe. Hakaze et Hiroki semblait plutôt bien aller ensemble, même si elle était toujours violente avec lui et que lui clamait toujours m'aimer et me suivre par amour. Les sentiments d'Hiroki n'étaient pas partagés. J'étais éprise de Rei-chan depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et malgré que j'aimais beaucoup Hiroki, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. En y réfléchissant, moi et Hiroki nous connaissions depuis longtemps désormais. Nous étions connus il y a six ou sept ans, alors que je regardais un tournoi de duel de monstres duquel il était en finale. Je me rappelle que ce jour là il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qui me fascina, comme si gagner ce tournoi était pour lui vital. Il était glacial envers son adversaire et cela lui donnait un certain charisme, mais je sentais qu'au fond de lui quelque chose était plus profond. Ce fut ce qui me poussa à me rapprocher de lui, puisque je voulais résoudre le mystère d'Hiroki, mais jamais je n'ai réussi jusqu'alors. Je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir résoudre l'énigme de son cœur avec ce voyage, tout comme celle d'Hakaze s'était dénouée petit à petit pendant notre périple.

Ce fut en me posant cette question que j'arrivai en compagnie de mes amis dans ce qui allait être le décor de notre dernier affrontement. Je savais que nous allions être confrontés à Reisuke, et j'espérais du plus profond de moi que nous allions pouvoir le ramener à lui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à New Domino City, nous fûmes surpris par le décor qui s'offrait à nous. C'était une ville assez différente en comparaison avec celle que nous avions exploré quelques jours auparavant. Les environs étaient bien plus sombres et délabrés que ne l'étaient ceux de Domino City. La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut le désordre omniprésent dans cet espace. Les poubelles étaient renversées au sol, laissant les ordures pulluler et dégager une odeur nauséabonde, tandis que les bâtiments en eux-mêmes étaient sombres et délabrés. Ce quartier respirait la misère, c'était difficile de croire que des gens vivaient dans ce coin, et pourtant ça avait bien l'air habité.

Hakaze inspecta les alentours. Elle chercha en premier lieu à savoir à quelle période de New Domino City nous nous trouvions, mais ne trouva pas le moindre indice à première vue. Hiroki cherchait également. Ce qui était amusant, c'était que mes deux amis avaient les mêmes méthodes d'investigation. Ils cherchèrent dans les même endroits et subirent les mêmes échecs. Devant leur infortune , je me mis à rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Au lieu de rire, Madame Kurenai, tu pourrais pas plutôt nous aider ?

 **-Erika-** Non, c'est ennuyeux de chercher des indices dans des baraques vides. Je préfère chercher à rencontrer quelqu'un directement.

 **-Hiroki-** Que tu es naïve ~ Un objet ne peut pas mentir, un citoyen si.

 **-Hakaze-** Il a raison, tu es stupide, Erika.

Les deux personnes m'accompagnant me fusillèrent du regard , comme si j'avais prononcé des mots totalement dénués de sens. Gênée par la pression de leur insistance, je trouvai néanmoins quelque chose à redire, au grand dam de mes deux amis.

 **-Erika-** En fait, vous êtes pareils , Hiroki et Hakaze, vous iriez bien ensemble.

Mes deux amis se regardèrent , les yeux écarquillés , en entendant ce que je venais de dire. Leurs regards se mélangèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ils restèrent un petit bout de temps dans cette position avant de détourner le regard au même mot, faisant semblant d'ignorer l'autre. Hakaze reprit alors la parole à mon intention avec un soupçon de mépris dans sa voix.

 **-Hakaze-** S'il te plaît Erika, tu vois VRAIMENT une fille de ma trempe avec un crétin pareil ? Non mais faut te laver les yeux ma pauvre.

 **-Hiroki-** Non mais rêve pas ma poule , même pour un million je ne sors pas dans la rue avec toi ? T'as cru quoi toi ?

La tension devint palpable entre mes deux amis. Alors que je pensais détendre l'atmosphère, je n'avais fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. J'essayai de réparer mon erreur en incitant l'un à parler à l'autre, mais mes deux camarades boudaient chacun dans leur coin. Je lâchai un soupire devant cette situation. Réfléchissant à une solution, je fus néanmoins interrompue par deux personnes qui arrivaient vers nous en criant.

 **-Lysandra-** Brittany combien de fois dois-je te dire que nous n'avons rien à faire ici !? C'est dangereux !

 **-Brittany-** Lysandra….Je veux juste voir si il reste des gens ici, on ne risque rien il n'y a plus personne. Sois un peu plus rock and roll ma poule ~

Je me retournai en entendant ces voix féminines se disputant dans mon dos. Je les aperçus aussitôt mon regard changea de direction. L'une d'elle était une jeune femme qui semblait avoir la trentaine. Sa longue chevelure rousse mettait en avant sa silhouette fine et élancée habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux talons. Son visage était assez fin. Ses deux grands yeux gris nous dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils nous virent. La femme en question s'arrêta et fit un geste pour attirer l'attention de sa partenaire. Elle était une femme plus petite et rondelette. Elle possédait une chevelure blonde coiffée en brosse qui tombait légèrement sur ses yeux bleus. Elle possédait deux boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile et était habillée en pull large et en jean. Lorsque cette femme nous vit face à elle, elle fut alors comblée. Elle reprit la parole à l'intention de sa camarade avec un air victorieux et un ton ironique.

 **-Brittany-** Alors ? Qui avait dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des rescapés ? T'en penses quoi ma biche ? Tu veux encore jouer avec the queen ?

Sa partenaire lui répondit en soupirant devant l'auto-suffisance de la blonde.

 **-Lysandra-** Oui…Tu as eu de la chance, rien de plus, enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de chance….Regarde le mec….Il a une tête de boulet atypique. Si on doit se coltiner ce genre de mec, je sens que je vais me pendre.

 **-Hiroki-** Eh on vous entend !

Les femmes tiquèrent. La blonde s'avança d'un pas rapide vers nous, enjouée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé du monde dans ces rues désertes. J'allais pouvoir saisir l'occasion pour obtenir toutes les informations que je voulais. J'attendis donc que la blonde arrive. Lorsqu'elle parut devant moi, elle fut rejointe par son amie, puis elle prit la parole avec enthousiasme.

 **-Brittany-** Hey guys ! Moi c'est Brittany ~ On m'appelle la rock queen de satellite ~

 **-Erika-** En…Enchantée, moi c'est Erika, Erika Kurenai….Mais…Pourquoi on t'appelle « La rock queen ? »

 **-Lysandra-** N'essaie pas de comprendre son délire. Elle était maquée avec un mec qui se faisait appeler « Elvis le king » dans satellite, du coup elle a rejoint son délire et elle est devenue comme ça. Son vrai nom c'est Rachel.

 **-Brittany-** BRITTANY ET ELVIS THE ROYAL COUPLE Géhéé ~

 **-Erika-** D'a….D'accord….Enfin, en parlant de couple, voici mes amis, Hiroki et Hakaze. Eux aussi forment un couple bizarre.

-Hakaze et Hiroki- C'est faux !

Je ris alors devant la réponse synchronisée de mes deux aînés, rejointe par cette Brittany qui avait l'air aussi décalée que je ne l'étais quand je devenais un peu fofolle. La situation était rigolote, mais ne semblait pas amuser Lysandra qui reprit la parole d'un ton plus strict et sérieux.

 **-Lysandra-** Sans vouloir briser votre maaagnifique scène de ménage, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Non parce que depuis le massacre d'il y a trois ans, il n'y a plus grand chose à voir ici.

 **-Hakaze-** Le massacre d'il y a trois ans ?

 **-Brittany-** Eh oui….Un affrontement entre forces de l'ordre et gangs ~ Elvis a combattu comme un brave et dans une ultime pensée pour sa belle, A.K.A moi, il a rendu l'âme en priant pour ma protection ~ Qu'il est magnifique mon Elvis à moi ~

 **-Hiroki-** Il y a vraiment eu un génocide ici… ?

 **-Lysandra-** Ce ne sont que les délinquants qui se sont fait abattre. Enfin les délinquants, ils ne faisaient rien de mal au final. Ils étaient juste une bande de jeunes qu'on laissait à la dérive et qui essayaient de tuer le temps. J'ai perdu mon fils dans cette bataille. Contrairement à Brittany, je n'ai trouvé aucune consolation pour faire le deuil de Mario.

 **-Erika-** Je vois…Les forces de sécurité sont vraiment horribles…Comme je l'ai lu dans les livres d'histoire concernant cette froide époque….Je suis désolée pour vous deux…

La femme plus âgée reprit sans aucune gêne face à nous. Elle reprit la parole d'un air dubitatif, je semblais avoir éveillé sa curiosité en ayant continué notre dialogue.

 **-Lysandra-** Tu as bien dit avoir lu ça dans des livres d'histoire ? De quoi parles-tu jeune fille ?

 **-Erika-** Je …Ca serait trop long à expliquer…D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ?

 **-Brittany-** Ca serait tout aussi long à expliquer L.O.L Pour te la faire rapide ma biche, des mecs hyper chelous ont débarqué sous des capes et tout le tralala genre pas du tout crédibles tu vois. Ils ont commencé à jouer les prophètes en disant que le dragon cramoisi était nul et que les ténèbres étaient la voie…Des trucs chiants quoi, et puis ils ont balancé des araignées sur tout le monde et tout le monde s'est fait contrôler comme une grosse bande de tocards ~

 **-Hakaze-** Contrôlé…. ? Par des araignées ?

 **-Lysandra-** Oui, leurs araignées semblent avoir le pouvoir de prendre possession du corps de celui qu'elles touchent. C'est assez étrange en soi.

Hakaze s'arrêta pour réfléchir tandis que Hiroki réfléchissait déjà dans son coin. Nous étions donc à une époque où Satellite était déserte et où des hommes masqués contrôlaient les autres. Nous devions donc être à l'époque juste avant le début de la guerre entre signers et dark signers. Mais à présent, que devions nous faire pour pouvoir arrêter Reisuke ? Où se trouvait-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer. Mais alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir, quelque chose attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Ce fut dans le ciel que cela se passa. Une forte lumière brilla autour des nuages et les chassa jusqu'à ce que le ciel de cette nuit étoilée soit dégagé. Lorsque cela fut fait, nous vîmes alors de là où nous étions qu'une marque assez étrange se dessinait, à quelques centaines de mètres de notre position actuelle. Cette marque semblait faite d'énergie lumineuse de couleur mauve qui brisait alors la quiétude du ciel paisible. En y regardant bien, c'était une marque d'araignée.

Nous nous affolâmes tous à l'idée de voir cette marque ténébreuse apparaître de nulle part. Lysandra esquissa un « encore une fois » d'un air dépité tandis que sa copine Brittany courait dans tous les sens. Hiroki regardait la marque en serrant les dents, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle était…Tandis que Hakaze….

Tandis que Hakaze restait pétrifiée à l'idée d'apercevoir cette chose, je cherchais à la faire redescendre sur terre, en vain. Elle était devenue complètement vide face à ce dessin assez étrange qui s'était inscrit devant nos yeux incrédules. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait une réaction aussi exagérée, mais elle ne pouvait même pas me répondre. Elle était muette et inerte, comme une poupée l'était.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à regarder Hakaze qui ne bougea même pas ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Elle était littéralement subjuguée par le spectacle singulier qui se déroulait devant elle. Hiroki tenta de passer sa main devant ses yeux, de claquer des doigts devant son regard, rien n'y faisait, elle restait vide.

Je pris alors des mesures plus radicales . Tandis que la marque disparut , je secouai mon amie qui au bout de quelques secondes revint à elle. Elle prit alors la parole , inquiète par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

 **-Hakaze-** Je….Cette chose m'a rendue…Bizarre…

 **-Brittany-** Merci captain obvious ! On a vu que tu étais bizarre.

 **-Erika-** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je….J'ai eu le sentiment de devenir vide et …. Je…C'est étrange mais j'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi était en conflit avec une autre partie de moi. Comme si deux choses étaient en désaccord.

Nous restâmes dubitatifs devant les déclarations d'Hakaze, tandis que Brittany et son amie plus vieille pensaient qu'elle fabulait et en rajoutait une dose, moi et Hiroki n'étions pas du même avis. Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux, interloqués par ce que subissait actuellement Hakaze. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la cause ni des résultats produits par cette fixation, mais nous avions le sentiment que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Notre amie restait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aussi semblait ruminer cette chose qui semblait lui avoir fait de l'effet. Alors que j'allais tenter de la distraire, nous fûmes interrompus par Brittany qui reprit alors la parole.

 **-Brittany-** Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé des rescapés, faudrait aller à la planque non ?

 **-Hakaze-** La planque ?

 **-Lysandra-** Le restant des habitants de satellite n'ayant pas été contrôlé par les araignées a monté une planque que nous utilisons pour nous cacher en attendant que les choses se calment. Nous devions y rester, mais MADAME Brittany a décidé de chercher d'autres survivants.

 **-Brittany-** Et madame avait raison ~

 **-Erika-** D'accord, nous vous suivons. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici donc nous ne serons pas capables d'éviter une menace éventuelle.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à la suite, je me lançai avec Hakaze et Hiroki dans une course aux côtés de nos deux amies du jour. Je repensais à tout ce qui avait été fait depuis notre arrivée dans ce patelin. Cette gigantesque marque d'araignée devant laquelle Hakaze était sonnée….Une histoire avec une araignée à Domino City….Cela me disait quelque chose…

….

Mais oui, évidemment que cela allait me dire quelque chose !

C'était bien évidemment ça !

Je m'arrêtai net tandis que mes camarades me regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Hakaze restait assez troublée depuis tout à l'heure . Lorsque je repris la parole, je désépaissi le mystère, en soulevant un autre encore plus gros au passage, sous les regards incrédules de cette petite foule rassemblée autour de moi.

 **-Erika-** Dis, Hakaze. Cette histoire d'araignée, tu penses que cela à avoir avec l'histoire de Soichiro?

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de mon ami qui semblait vraiment trop troublée pour réfléchir. La solution était juste devant notre nez, mais elle semblait l'avoir laissée s'échapper à cause de son ressenti sur le moment. Cela ne ressemblait pas à mon amie qui était assez vive d'esprit d'ordinaire. Moi qui étais un peu l'idiote du groupe, je me sentais désolée par le fait que ce soit moi qui dus lui expliquer la situation.

 **-Erika-** Athéna….M'a raconté un peu votre situation avec Soichiro…Et je pensais que l'intervention de l'araignée dans l'histoire de tes parents avait peut être une répercussion sur toi maintenant.

 **-Hakaze-** Maintenant que tu le dis…Oui, c'est plausible. Mais dans ce cas…..Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. A défaut de sauver mon père de sa vie, peut être pourrais-je le venger….C'est ça je pense. Le désir de vengeance.

 **-Hiroki-** Oi miss, la vengeance n'apporte rien. Tu crois que t'es la seule qui a été meurtrie dans la vie ? Laisse moi rire.

 **-Hakaze-** Arrête avec cette arrogance ! Pourtant, tu as raison sur ce point…Je ne devrais pas me salir les mains avec ce genre de types.

Sur cette résolution de Hakaze, nous reprîmes la route. Je restais un peu dubitative face à ce conflit interne qu'avait Hakaze, je me devais de la surveiller afin de faire en sorte qu'elle ne cherche pas à commettre quelque chose qui allait lui porter préjudice comme la vengeance. Suivant Lysandra et Brittany, nous dévalâmes une à une les rues de New Domino City , ayant pour but de nous réfugier dans l'abri des survivants de la ville. Nous nous méfiions beaucoup des araignées qui pouvaient surgir de n'importe où, mais notre danger fut beaucoup moins subtile.

Il arriva droit devant nous. Il était un homme sombre habillé d'une longue cape noire dans laquelle étaient tracées des lignées jaunâtres. Cette cape couvrait son visage et une bonne partie de son corps. L'homme portait en lui une profonde aura de ténèbres qui me glaça le sang. Je sentais qu'il respirait le mal et qu'il était prêt au pire. Lysandra et Brittany grimacèrent, apparemment , elles connaissaient l'homme et ses intentions. Lorsque l'individu suspect prit la parole, il le fit avec mépris et agacement.

-Devack- Alors que nous pensions avoir réglé le problème, voici encore cinq personnes vivantes. C'est pitoyable. Kiryu n'est qu'un bon à rien.

 **-Erika-** Qui êtes vous !?

 **-Lysandra-** Il est un de ces hommes étranges…..Il s'appelle Devack. C'est lui qui est l'un des instigateurs du chaos….

 **-Brittany-** Si nous ne pouvons pas passer…On va galérer wesh !

Tandis que Devack s'avançait vers nous en disant qu'il allait nous éliminer, je réfléchissais à une solution pour nous sortir de là. Toratura était certes envisageable, mais d'après le récit d'Athéna, même elle et Téthys ensemble ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec une créature aussi dangereuse qu'un esprit de la terre immortel, et perdre ici serait tout simplement grotesque après tout le chemin que nous avions fait.

Mais alors que le danger s'approchait de plus en plus, ce fut Hiroki qui , sans réfléchir, s'interposa entre nous et l'homme. Soupirant avec ironie, il reprit la parole d'un ton défiant et hostile à l'égard de l'homme ténébreux et méprisable.

 **-Hiroki-** Alors Devack , on veut s'attaquer à quelques jeunes femmes alors qu'il y a un homme dans le groupe ? Poule mouillée va ~

-Devack- Je n'ai que faire du sexe, de la taille, ou du poids de mon adversaire. Une âme est une âme. Tu veux donc devenir le sacrifice à Cusillu ? Eh bien soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

 **-Hiroki-** Ne me sous-estime pas , tu le regretteras ~ J'ai déjà affronté bien pire que toi….Comme supporter Hélios pendant trente jours….Ce type était tellement lourd….

 **-Erika-** Hiroki, tu es sûr que tu peux…

 **-Hiroki-** Partez en avant. Je me charge de lui et je vous rejoins. J'ai toujours voulu affronter un gros méchant qui ressemblait à un singe, me voilà servi ~

 **-Hakaze-** C'est plutôt toi le singe dans l'histoire. Règle lui vite son compte grosse nouille.

Cette fois, à ma grande surprise, aucun de nous ne remit en cause la décision de Hiroki. Je suppose que c'était la confiance mutuelle qui grandissait dans le groupe qui faisait ça. Nous faisions de plus en plus de choses qui étaient naturelles. Lorsqu'il y avait eu cette histoire avec les chaînes, nous avions pris énormément de temps pour prendre notre décision…Et là , la séparation s'était faite naturellement. Ce fut en pensant à cet esprit d'équipe se renforçant que je pris la route accompagnée de mes amies, en ayant totalement confiance en la victoire de mon ami Hiroki.


	26. Passé VS Futur

Tandis que mes amies partirent en avant , sans même me poser la moindre question concernant ma réussite, je faisais fièrement face à l'homme qui était un obstacle à notre progression à tous. Perdre ici n'était pas une option, je ne voulais pas échouer avant de remplir mon objectif personnel qui était la vraie finalité dans cette bataille. Je scrutai l'adversaire du jour. Il semblait vraiment chiant à première vue. Il possédait deux grands yeux mauves qui ne laissaient passer aucune émotion tandis que son visage de teint assez mat semblait infecté par les ténèbres. Mais malgré tout….Même Reisuke avait plus de charisme que lui alors que Reisuke ne possédait aucun charisme.

L'homme prit la parole d'un ton neutre, de sa voix grave et puissante résonnant dans les alentours. Son intonation était marquée par les ténèbres.

 **-Devack-** Tu sembles perdu ici. A en juger par tes vêtements, tu ne dois pas t'être changé depuis des jours…Habites-tu ici ? Es-tu prisonnier de cette dictature orchestrée par Goodwin ? Je pourrais te donner le pouvoir de réclamer vengeance si tu le voulais.

 **-Hiroki-** …Laisse moi réfléchir…Non, en fait, rien à foutre de la dictature. J'veux juste passer moi tu vois. Tu fais ton business, toi même. Donc je passe ou je te casse ? ~

 **-Devack-** Quelle arrogance. Tu me rappelles ce gamin qui avait cette même insolence à mon égard. Peu importe ce que je pouvais faire, jamais il ne me reconnaissait comme l'autorité dans la famille.

 **-Hiroki-** Oh, Papa a des souvenirs douloureux ?

 **-Devack-** Géhéé ~ Je vais te faire subir le même sort qu'il a subi !

 **-Hiroki-** Je t'attends grand père ~

 **-Devack-** Qui te dit que cela sera moi qui va te faire subir ce sort ?

J'eus un sursaut de surprise face à l'homme qui était face à moi. Il gardait un sourire impassible marqué par des ténèbres profondes. Sans savoir vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, je redoutais la menace et m'y préparait. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'avance tout simplement vers moi pour me mettre à terre, il claqua des doigts. En réponse au résonnement de ce claquement sortirent de l'ombre des tas d'êtres ténébreux qui semblaient être au commandement de Devack. Ils étaient des sortes d'animaux rongés par les ombres et dont on aurait enlevé tous les instincts naturels pour ne faire d'eux que des êtres de chaos. Semblant comme couverts d'une boue noire ébène, on ne pouvait discerner que deux grands yeux rouges lumineux qui brillait au delà de cette couche vaseuse et ténébreuse.

Je reculai de quelques pas, mais il y en avait d'autres derrière moi. Ils s'avançaient lentement dans ma direction tandis que leur chef reprit la parole d'un ton satisfait.

 **-Devack-** Comment trouves-tu mon armée des ombres pauvre fou ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas mangé…Voici l'occasion parfaite. Tu as deux choix maintenant. Rejoins nous ou meurs ici.

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne rejoindrai jamais votre camp. Je ne le répéterai pas, Devack ~

 **-Devack-** Bien, alors meurs.

watch?v=vEEc07ROpT8

Sur ces mots , les soldats de l'homme se ruèrent sur moi. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. Je sortis rapidement un couteau de ma veste. Une lame assez fine mais tranchante que je gardais toujours sur moi depuis ma jeunesse. Et armé de ce couteau je me lançai dans la bataille tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas vaincre 20 soldats. Devack partit, confiant que j'allais me faire dévorer par ses sbires, tandis que j'essayais de me faire une ouverture pour m'enfuir. J'avais appris qu'un combat à l'arme blanche était assez difficile à gérer, puisqu'il fallait absolument appliquer la bonne pression sur l'arme tranchante, étant donné que trop de pression empêcherait de retirer le couteau, mais il fallait assez de force pour pouvoir tuer du premier coup. En appliquant ces conseils à moi même, je réussis à me ruer sur un des soldats pour le tuer d'un coup dans la poitrine tout en me retournant rapidement vers un autre derrière moi afin de lui asséner un coup dans la tête. Pour toute réponse, je n'eus qu'un cri de douleur des deux bêtes tandis que leur sang mêlé à de la bouillasse noire était venu se poser sur mes vêtements.

Le combat commençait vraiment, ils se ruèrent cette fois tous d'un coup sur moi tandis que je courais pour essayer de gagner du terrain. Ils étaient plus lent que moi, ce qui me permettait de gagner quelques mètres dans ma course. Haletant face à la pression qui commençait à s'accumuler alors que je n'avais tué que deux de leurs membres, je me cachai dans une allée en les attendant.

Lorsque je les attendis arriver, je sortis de ma cachette avec toute la rapidité que je cachai à l'intérieur, tranchant d'un seul coup 4 de mes poursuivants, puis je repris ma course, sans même regarder les dégâts qu'avait causé mon attaque.

Je dévalai ainsi rue sur rue dans l'espoir de répéter le même scénario face à ces soldats qui n'étaient certes pas capables de réfléchir , mais qui n'abandonneraient leur mission que lorsqu'ils seraient tous morts jusqu'au dernier. Cependant, un imprévu assez délicat vint s'installer sans crier gare.

En effet, je me retrouvai au final dans un cul de sac. Je ne pouvais plus tendre la moindre embuscade. Il ne me restait alors plus qu'une solution.

…

Je me retournai face aux ennemis. Ils étaient encore plus d'une dizaine face à moi, me fixant tous de leurs grands yeux rouges inexpressifs. La pluie commençait à tomber sur le décor de notre affrontement bien singulier tandis que ma détermination se forgeait de plus en plus. C'était soit eux, soit moi…Et bien que ce combat semblait peine perdue, j'étais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Empoignant mon arme de poche, je courus jusqu'à mes détracteurs jusqu'à m'approcher suffisamment de l'un d'eux pour lui lancer l'arme directement dans la tête. Il s'écroula littéralement au sol tandis que dans ma course je pus ramasser l'arme pour la planter dans la tête d'un autre soldat. Un autre arriva derrière moi, tentant de me mordre d'un coup sec, mais je pus me reculer in extremis afin d'éviter la blessure qui m'aurait été fatale.

Les soldats ne se démotivèrent pas et attaquèrent chacun tour à tour, ne laissant qu'une fraction de secondes entre chaque attaque, tentant de me mordre à chaque fois. Une morsure était tout ce qu'il fallait pour me réduire au silence. Une seule erreur et j'étais bon pour la tombe.

Acculé par les attaques à répétition de ces douze soldats animaliers restants, je reculai de plus en plus vers l'inévitable issue qu'était ce cul de sac, réfléchissant à une solution envisageable pour moi.

Cependant, mes capacités physiques s'essoufflaient en même temps que mes capacités mentales, me laissant ainsi entrevoir le début de la fin au fur et à mesure que j'esquivais les attaques des bêtes ténébreuses contrôlées par Devack.

Je me reculai encore et encore, et mon désespoir fut porté à son paroxysme lorsque je sentis enfin le mur derrière moi. Posant mes deux mains contre la paroi rocheuse, j'étais inquiet face à l'armée en face de moi. Une longue goutte de sueur perla sur mon front, se joignant à la pluie qui gouttait sur ma peau de son côté. Regardant avec effroi la menace désormais proche, je repensai à tout ce que je devais encore faire. Beaucoup de choses vinrent dans mon esprit, Erika, Hakaze, Soichiro, Reisuke et mon objectif personnel dans ce combat….Tout ce que j'avais vécu ne pouvait pas finir aussi ridiculement , mais apparemment…C'était la fin.

Rongé par la frustration, je fermai les yeux, espérant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me sauve de cette situation désespérée. Mais alors que peu à peu cet espoir disparaissait, j'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément.

watch?v=IKkBbJhPSMk

Ce bruit, c'était un coup de feu qui venait de l'autre bout de la ruelle. Sans percuter, je ne compris la portée de cet impact que lorsque je vis un des soldats s'écrouler au sol. Les autres se retournèrent vers la personne à l'origine de l'attaque tandis que je profitai de l'attention des gardes portée ailleurs pour moi même en trancher deux avec mon arme. La personne qui venait de me sauver bougea à son tour, profitant de la puissance de son arme à feu afin de tuer un à un chaque monstre voulant ma peau. A deux nous éradiquâmes rapidement les uns après les autres ce groupe de sous-fifres de Devack.

A un moment, alors que je me ruai sur l'une des dernières bêtes, ma lame toucha la poitrine de ma cible au même moment que la balle de l'allié du jour toucha sa tête. L'animal s'écroulant, je puis alors voir le visage de la personne m'ayant porté secours. Elle était une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années possédant deux grands yeux couleur saphir dont le regard était assez expressif. Elle me regardait avec le sourire, laissant ses longs cheveux blancs humides flotter au gré du vent, rayonnant dans cet environnement sinistre. Reprenant son arme, elle afficha cette fois un sourire plus malicieux qu'il ne l'était avant, pour au final tirer dans ma direction. Je ne compris pas pourquoi un tel changement, mais la situation s'éclaircit quand la balle me frôla avant de se planter dans le dernier de mes poursuivants qui s'écroula net au sol.

Je me retournai vers la cible, avant de me retourner de nouveau vers la femme. Elle souffla sur la fumée de son revolver avec satisfaction avant de s'avancer vers moi avec le sourire. Son habillement me faisait un peu penser à celui d'Hakaze. Elle était habillée d'une veste bleue ciel ainsi que d'une longue jupe de couleur sombre. Ses chaussures quant à elles semblaient être aussi confortables que des baskets tout en étant aussi élégantes que des chaussures de ville.

Lorsque la femme fut assez proche, elle rangea son arme et me sourit de plus belle, prenant la parole d'un ton agréable. Sa voix était assez douce et féminine, tout en m'étant assez familière.

 **-Himiko-** Eh bien il s'en est fallu de peu ! Dis moi mon garçon, rien de cassé ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je….Non, tout va bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Mais….Comment… ?

 **-Himiko-** Comment ? Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme. Tout cela c'est de la routine pour moi héhé ~ Mais cela semble l'être pour toi aussi. Tu viens de Satellite également ?

 **-Hiroki-** Non. Je ne viens pas d'ici, mais disons que j'ai appris très tôt à me défendre. En tout cas je vous en dois une madame. Comment vous appelez vous ?

 **-Himiko-** Tu peux me tutoyer garçon. On m'appelle Himiko. Namatame Himiko. Je fais partie de l'organisation visant à instaurer une paix durable dans Satellite : La guilde Yume-Nikki.

Namatame Himiko….. ? Etait-ce vraiment…. ? Etait-elle vraiment liée à Hakaze et Soichiro… ?

Je scrutai d'avantage la femme qui était face à moi. En comparant son physique avec celui de Hakaze, j'obtins quelques concordances. La forme de son visage et de ses yeux était étrangement similaire, et bien que leurs cheveux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, ils avaient la même forme, la même dégaine. Elle portait une frange similaire à celle de la jeune femme du groupe tandis que ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage de la même façon que la brune. Himiko Namatame semblait être liée à Hakaze…Sa mère ?…Cela semblait tout de même assez gros.

 **-Himiko-** Jeune homme…Tu es dans tes pensées ? Tu pourrais au moins te présenter, aucune manières ces jeunes ~

Devant la petite pique semblant amicale venant de la beauté aux cheveux blancs comme neige, je repris la parole, gêné par la situation.

 **-Hiroki-** Je m'appelle Hiroki. Yamada Hiroki. Je suis de passage dans la région. Dis moi, Himiko. Le chaos qui règne ici est présent depuis longtemps ?

 **-Himiko-** Depuis que ces hommes en capes sont ici, beaucoup de personnes ont disparu. On dit qu'ils sont offerts en sacrifice à des esprit du duel de monstres. Par conséquent, nous travaillons sur tous les fronts pour limiter l'impact de la menace en attendant de pouvoir prendre une mesure visant à changer radicalement la donne.

 **-Hiroki-** « Nous » ? Vous êtes plusieurs ?

 **-Himiko-** Je te l'ai dit, je suis membre de la guilde Yume-Nikki. ~ Notre credo à nous c'est de s'occuper de maintenir la paix durable à Satellite. Nous devons donc gérer les dégâts de ces hommes en noir, mais aussi nous occuper des gangs de duel qui profitent de la situation pour s'installer ici et ailleurs. Mon mari y met du cœur, mais ce n'est pas rose tous les jours ~

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. Je suppose que la situation peut vite devenir ingérable si l'on laisse les choses couler….Enfin…Je suppose que tout s'est arrangé depuis. Autrement notre ville ne serait pas dans cet état.

 **-Himiko-** Eh ? Pourquoi parles-tu avec tant de recul ? Nous sommes encore en guerre mon garçon ! ~

 **-Hiroki-** Désolé, ça m'a échappé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Himiko. Je te rendrai la pareille dès que je pourrai, cependant, je dois retourner au cœur de Satellite.

La femme s'arrêta quelques secondes , tandis qu'une pluie fine tombait toujours dans la ruelle dans laquelle jonchaient sur le sol les quelques cadavres des bestioles nous ayant attaqué précédemment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et y perdit son regard. Elle marqua une pause assez longue , la finissant par un soupir. Lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau son regard vers moi, elle semblait avoir compris ma situation.

 **-Himiko-** C'est difficile d'abandonner ceux que l'on aime en temps de guerre n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Comment tu… ?

 **-Himiko-** C'est écrit sur ton visage mon garçon ~ Tu me rappelles mon mari, Hiroki. Peu importe le risque, ses sentiments parlent avant tout et il en vient à faire des choses qui lui portent préjudice, mais il s'en moque. C'est une qualité exceptionnelle d'agir avec son cœur, mais parfois il faut mesurer les risques.

 **-Hiroki-** Je comprends les risques…Mais mes amies sont parties avec deux inconnues qui ne semblaient pas si fortes, et pour être honnête, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ferais si il leur arrivait quelque chose.

 **-Himiko-** Deux inconnues dis-tu ? Je peux avoir des précisions ?

 **-Hiroki-** Elles disent s'appeler Brittany et Lysandra. L'une est une blonde plutôt rondelette et l'autre une rousse un peu plus âgée et plus fine.

 **-Himiko-** Ohhh…Elles sont avec les filles ! Bien, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Elles s'en sortiront.

 **-Hiroki-** Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

 **-Himiko-** Lysandra et Brittany sont affiliées à la guilde. Elles ne sont pas officielles, mais nous avons des bons contacts ensemble. A l'heure qu'il est, tes amies doivent être dans la planque au sud de Satellite. Si tu veux, passe la nuit à la guilde, et dès demain je t'accompagnerai voir tes amies. D'accord ?

Je réfléchis à la proposition de la femme. Elle ne semblait pas mentir en avançant le fait qu'elle pensait mes amies en sécurité. Elle dégageait une sérénité assez apaisante qui réchauffait mon cœur froid et humide , mais surtout qui faisait baisser ma garde. Je ne la connaissais pas, même si elle me rappelait Hakaze, mais sans assurer mes arrières je baissai toutes les barrières de mon cœur et de mon esprit pour faire confiance en Himiko. Je repris la parole, encore troublé par ma propre décision.

 **-Hiroki-** Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Il vaut mieux vous suivre que de chercher à l'aveugle après mes amies. Vous êtes sûre que je ne serai pas dérangeant dans la guilde ?

 **-Himiko-** Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme ~ Personne n'osera contredire la maîtresse de maison, ils savent que je peux les faire taire ~

 **-Hiroki-** La maîtresse de maison…. ?

 **-Himiko-** Bien évidemment ~ Mon mari et moi sommes les leaders du mouvement. Nous sommes également les propriétaires des locaux de Yume-Nikki. Allez, ne t'en fais pas et viens donc ~

J'acquiesçai devant l'insistance de la leader de la guilde Yume-Nikki. Apparemment, ce mouvement semblait posséder des forces assez importantes qui allaient être utiles pour progresser dans cette époque. C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour moi d'avancer de manière stable dans cette époque tout comme je l'avais fait à Domino City avec Kaiba Corporation.

Je suivis donc la femme qui marchait tranquillement sous cette pluie toujours aussi embêtante et froide. Nous étions tous les deux trempés, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça. Nous marchâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes en parlant de tout et de rien, dans ces quelques rues de Satellite toutes plus crasseuses et nauséabondes les unes que les autres. Himiko accéléra soudainement le pas lorsque nous arrivâmes à un carrefour. Je la suivis malgré la fatigue musculaire qui commençait à me guetter, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, nous étions tous deux face à une moto assez imposante de couleur bleu nuit. C'était un duel runner qui semblait appartenir à la femme. Impressionné par la bécane qui était devant moi, je ne pouvais articuler un mot. Ce fut Himiko qui brisa le silence en reprenant la parole d'un ton ironique ?

 **-Himiko-** Penses-tu que cette moto me sied bien, Hiroki ? ~

 **-Hiroki-** J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu possédais un tel engin. Je suis épaté.

 **-Himiko-** Je pense que les femmes peuvent aller encore plus loin que les hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de braver les interdits. Rien que le fait de penser à ma fille me suffit à me donner des ailes tu vois ~

 **-Hiroki-** Tu as une fille ?

 **-Himiko-** Oui, une petite fille de neuf ans. Si je continue de maintenir l'ordre ici, c'est pour que ma petite Hakaze grandisse dans un monde meilleur. Et toi ? As-tu une motivation ? Sans motivation, tu es destiné à mourir, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…J'ai aussi des motivations, mais si je les révèle maintenant, elles n'auront plus de sens.

 **-Himiko-** Dans ce cas, garde les pour toi. Allez, monte jeune garçon !

La femme enfourcha sa moto avec détermination. Elle semblait assez confiante à l'idée de conduire. Je grimpai derrière elle afin de me laisser guider par sa conduite. Himiko se retourna, me demandant si j'étais bien installé, obtenant ainsi une réponse positive de ma part. Elle enfila des gants de moto noirs afin de pouvoir conduire avec confort, et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle démarra à vive allure.

Je m'accrochai à la taille de la femme avec gêne. Elle ne semblait cependant pas gênée à l'idée que mes mains soient posées sur une partie plutôt intime de sa silhouette. Bien au contraire, puisqu'elle m'invita à serrer d'avantage pour pas que je ne dérape. J'étais le plus mal à l'aise de nous deux au final. Me laissant porter par la vitesse de la femme tout en dévalant une à une les ruelles sombres et vides de Satellite, je redoutais de plus en plus les combats à venir. Être séparé de mes amies était la dernière chose que je voulais supporter étant donné que le doute du lendemain était la pire chose qui existait à mes yeux. Pourtant, je devais faire avec, étant donné que je n'avais aucune idée de leur position actuelle.

Nous roulâmes quelques minutes de plus, cependant, alors que nous étions assez proches de la guilde selon ma nouvelle alliée, nous sentîmes tous les deux une présence assez sombre qui nous poussa à nous arrêter net. Je descendis du véhicule tandis que je dis à Himiko de rester prête à partir. Après tout…Elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette situation, puisque la présence que je sentais était familière.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous, à une vitesse considérable. Sans vraiment que je puisse discerner exactement d'où elle provenait, je la sentais de plus en plus oppressante, de plus en plus vile, se rapprochant vers moi de la manière d'un prédateur. Lorsque enfin la personne daigna se montrer , je la reconnus immédiatement.

Sa longue cape noire et sa chevelure sombre et longue flottaient tous les deux sous le même rythme du vent, de son flux et reflux lent et régulier. Les yeux de l'individu se posèrent sur moi et la femme, et comme je m'y attendais, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis le temps qui était passé. Toujours aussi arrogant dans sa dégaine, il me dévisageait avec insistance tandis que je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser troubler psychologiquement par sa présence.

Tandis que Himiko regardait la scène , incrédule, je dévisageai à mon tour l'homme marqué par les ténèbres, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton hostile.

 **-Hiroki-** Donc tu es vraiment ici….Reisuke….

Une nouvelle page allait s'écrire.


	27. Le temps m'est compté

Alors que j'étais en compagnie de Himiko, la leader de la guilde Yume-Nikki, j'eus sentis une présence assez désagréable. Après m'être arrêté, je remarquai alors que c'était Reisuke qui était face à moi. Il avait donc bien réussi à traverser les époques jusqu'ici et avait apparemment commencé son œuvre depuis bien longtemps, alors que moi j'étais encore à me demander comment survivre ici. Il me regardait armé de son arrogance habituelle. Il avait un peu arrangé ses cheveux depuis la dernière fois, se les étant coupés au niveau du front pour rétablir sa frange naturelle, mais leur couleur et leur longueur étaient inchangées. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, je sentis une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, tandis qu'il essayait de la masquer par de l'ironie.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai pas de chance moi aujourd'hui. Déjà que l'autre me poursuit, faut en plus que je tombe sur lui pour me barrer la route. Hiroki, soit tu te casses , soit je te fracasse.

Cherchant à comprendre la situation, je répondis à mon interlocuteur en ignorant son pseudo ultimatum.

 **-Hiroki-** Qui te poursuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Reisuke !?

 **-Reisuke-** Tes deux copines étaient ensembles à courir dans les rues de la zone BAD de Satellite avec deux nanas que je ne connaissais pas. Hakaze m'a remarqué alors que je traînais dans la zone pour un truc qui ne te regarde pas, et depuis elle me poursuit. Elle est grave chiante celle-là ! Maintenant pousse toi sinon je m'en charge moi-même.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze…..Est à tes trousses… ?

Je me retournai vers Himiko qui était toujours sur sa moto. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Il ne valait mieux pas que Hakaze, celle du futur croise la route de Himiko, celle du passé. Qui sait quel paradoxe cela pouvait engendrer si la mère et la fille venaient à se faire face…. ?

Réfléchissant à cette option éventuelle, je m'avançai vers Himiko en gardant mon regard porté sur Reisuke, prêt à réagir si il tentait de s'enfuir ou d'agir. Près de la femme, je repris alors la parole en essayant d'avoir l'air persuasif.

 **-Hiroki-** Himiko, tu devrais retourner à la guilde seule. Ce mec est dangereux, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'affrontes.

 **-Himiko-** Pour qui me prends-tu mon garçon ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis une de ces femmes qui laissent le travail aux hommes ? Laisse tomber, je reste ici.

 **-Hiroki-** Himiko, je t'ai dis que j'étais de passage, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler et je dois le faire seul. Je viendrai te voir à la guilde et je t'expliquerai tout alors. D'accord ?

La femme marqua une pause, réfléchissant quelques secondes à la situation qui se présentait à elle. Je regardais toujours Reisuke, guettant le moindre écart de sa part pour le restreindre dans ses mouvements. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'échapper une fois de plus. Nous devions régler les choses ici et maintenant, tant que les autres n'étaient pas en danger. Et puis….Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dévoiler mes objectifs devant Erika, c'était donc la parfaite occasion pour régler mes comptes.

Une minute ou deux passèrent, et enfin Himiko reprit la parole. Elle actionna le moteur de sa moto et remit son casque avant de prendre la parole d'un air déterminé et confiant.

 **-Himiko-** Sois prudent, Hiroki. Ne te laisse pas gagner par les émotions, fais ce qui doit être fait et sauve ceux qui te sont chers. Je te fais confiance pour vite venir à la guilde.

 **-Hiroki-** Entendu, je te promets de te retrouver.

Ce fut sur un dernier sourire que la femme s'éclipsa en vitesse, laissant sa longue chevelure blanche flotter entre ma vision et celle de Reisuke. Ce dernier était agacé par le fait que pendant ce laps de temps j'avais bien gardé ses mouvements à l'oeil. Il reprit la parole d'un ton agressif et insistant tandis que nous n'étions désormais plus que tous les deux, face à face sous cette pluie battante.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu comptes donc me retenir, Hiroki ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je compte surtout en finir, Reisuke. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de la prison temporelle parce ce que l'on dirait un hasard, mais je sais très bien que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de la chance. C'est moi qui doit mettre fin à tes projets. C'est écrit comme ça. Tu sais Reisuke, nos vies sont déjà écrites dans ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme le livre de vie de chacun de nous. Toutes tes actions, toutes les miennes, tout est déjà écrit.

 **-Reisuke-** Epargne moi tes salades. Je suis le seul maître de mon destin. Si tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer les héros, je te tuerai Hiroki !

 **-Hakaze-** Pas tant que je serai présente, Reisuke.

La voix féminine mais grave de mon amie provint alors d'une ruelle adjacente en résonnant dans notre espace. Elle sortit de l'ombre, toute aussi trempée que nous, pour s'avancer jusqu'à moi et mon adversaire. Affichant une expression déterminée mais quelque peu mal à l'aise, Hakaze reprit la parole face à un Reisuke grinçant des dents.

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, donc on en finit maintenant sinon c'est trop tard.

 **-Hiroki-** Plus….Plus beaucoup de temps… ? Que veux-tu dire Hakaze !?

 **-Hakaze-** Contente toi de rester à l'écart. Je ne voudrais pas te tuer dans le procédé. Après tout….Laisse tomber, Hiroki. Contente toi de ne pas intervenir.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu crois vraiment qu'avec toute la puissance que j'ai accumulé tu vas réussir à me vaincre ? Pauvre conne. Viens donc te faire écraser !

 **-Hakaze-** Les cœurs s'unissant par leur volonté et leurs sentiments éclairciront et ouvriront une brèche dans les ténèbres, une brèche appelée espoir ! Kibou no Zetsuen ! (Tempête de l'espoir)

watch?v=T-a4hxniZ-U

Alors que je reculai comme la jeune femme me l'avait demandé quelques secondes plus tôt, je vis alors une immense tornade s'abattre sur mon amie. Hakaze restait inébranlablement au nouveau de l'appel d'air formé par son pouvoir. Je distinguai à l'intérieur de ce tourbillon la silhouette d'Athéna qui disparut peu à peu en quelques particules de lumière se dirigeant sur mon amie. Lorsque ces particules pénétrèrent le corps de Hakaze, celle ci fut vêtue d'une armure blanche similaire à celle d'Athéna. Les cheveux de mon amie devinrent blanc comme ceux de son monstre tandis que son regard devint assez déroutant. L'un de ses yeux avait gardé son émeraude naturel tandis que l'autre avait attrapé une couleur rouge rubis , exactement comme les yeux d'Athéna. Stupéfait par cette transformation, je ne réalisai alors pas encore le terrible pouvoir qu'avait acquis Hakaze pendant mon absence. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole ce ne fut plus la voix de mon amie, mais celle d'Athéna qui résonnait dans l'espace. Elle était toujours entourée par ce tourbillon constant qui écrasait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, mais n'entravait pas le champ de portée de sa voix.

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke, tu t'es laissé allé aux ténèbres, tu as blessé Erika, tu as fait du mal à Hiroki. Il est temps pour toi de récolter tout ce que tu as semé. Je vais t'écraser Reisuke !

Avant même que l'un de nous puisse réagir, Hakaze se rua sur Reisuke afin de lui asséner un coup de poing dont la force été démultipliée par l'ouragan entourant perpétuellement mon amie. Ce simple coup de poing projeta Reisuke au loin, détruisant une dizaine de bâtisses de ce quartier désert qu'était celui de Satellite. Reisuke fut littéralement soufflé par cette attaque. Il tenta de reprendre l'équilibre dans sa chute, mais mon amie réapparut derrière lui pour lui asséner un autre coup qui le propulsa de nouveau contre des bâtisses qui furent détruites par l'impact. Tandis que l'homme tenta de profiter du nuage de fumée pour riposter, mon amie fut apparaître un immense tourbillon tombant du ciel qui s'abattit sur Reisuke, l'emportant lui ainsi que tous les gravats alentours dans un cycle rapide et violent de rotation sans fin. J'entendis Reisuke hurler de l'intérieur, il n'avait décidément pas prévu ce retournement de situation….Et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

La tornade se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un Reisuke assez amoché au sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal en grimaçant devant la puissance qu'affichait mon amie. Cependant, alors que je pensais que tout était déjà terminé, il reprit la parole, plus arrogant que jamais.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, voyons ce que je peux faire pour répondre à ça ! Ananta ! Donne moi ta force !

Le reptile sortit aussitôt de nulle part en piétinant deux autres bâtiments de ce quartier délabré. Aussitôt apparu, il se jeta sur Hakaze qui était encore entourée de cette pression atmosphérique intense. Il tenta de cracher des salves de venin en direction de ma camarade, mais ils furent littéralement broyés par cette barrière entourant mon amie sans même qu'elle n'eut à faire le moindre effort. Pour toute réponse, elle se rua sur le serpent à six têtes, le rouant de coups afin de neutraliser toutes ses têtes une à une sans même que le serpent ne puisse riposter. Confus par les coups et les impacts, les différentes volontés du serpent écrasèrent les autres et s'en suivit alors un conflit entre les différentes consciences du monstre lui-même.

Profitant de cette situation, Hakaze se rua sur Reisuke avant de le plaquer au sol , immobilisant ce dernier en le saisissant directement à la gorge. Elle gardait la pression sur l'ennemi du jour qu'elle accablait de plus en plus de par son regard insistant et méprisant. Reisuke de son côté tentait de garder l'arrogance qu'il possédait, mais on voyait bien que plus le temps passait, plus il était acculé par la surpuissance du duo formé par Athéna et mon amie. Mais alors que je pensais la partie jouée, impressionné par la puissance démontrée par Hakaze et sa partenaire, Reisuke afficha un franc sourire qui déstabilisa mon amie une fraction de secondes. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut armé d'un ton morbide et désagréable.

 **-Reisuke-** Je comprends mieux maintenant…Hakaze. Je comprends pourquoi une telle puissance.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu ne comprends rien du tout Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** Oh que si…Tes yeux. Tes yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Hahahaha ~

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as le regard d'une personne à deux doigts de sombrer dans le désespoir. Quelque chose ici a du te faire ressentir quelque chose, et depuis que tu es ici tu luttes pour ne pas te faire ronger par cette chose de l'intérieur, et tu perds peu à peu le combat de la raison, n'est-ce pas ?

watch?v=DKitIHG7aBE

Alors que je ne comprenais pas ce que Reisuke disait, la réaction de mon amie face à ces mots semblaient conforter le jeune homme et moi même dans le sens où allait la conversation. Hakaze lutterait-elle vraiment avec quelque chose qui essaierait de prendre le dessus sur elle ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle voulait absolument en finir avec Reisuke maintenant ? Je repris la parole, demandant des explications à mon amie.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze !? C'est vrai ce que Reisuke est en train de dire !?

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki….J..Je suis désolée. C'est vrai. Depuis que je suis ici, quelque chose veut s'emparer de moi. Je ne pourrai plus le retenir très longtemps, cela me dévore de l'intérieur. Mais avant de sombrer dans la folie, je voudrais te rendre ce service. Je voudrais réduire à néant les intentions de Reisuke pour avoir au moins fait quelque chose de positif dans ta vie, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hakaze !? Tu as déjà un impact positif sur ma vie ! Tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin pour me prouver quoi que ce soit !

 **-Reisuke-** En attendant tu es dans une impasse, Hakaze. Je te laisse deux choix : Tu peux en finir avec moi et décharger Hiroki de sa peine pour qu'il puisse rentrer totalement, mais tu utiliseras tes dernières forces et tu sombreras juste après…Ou alors,tu peux me laisser partir, conserver tes forces, et relâcher Athéna in extremis pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre avec toi. Alors, qui vas-tu trahir ? Hiroki, ou Athéna ?

 **-Hakaze-** J…Je….Je ne sais pas….

Hakaze resta figée face au dilemme que lui imposait Reisuke. Il était vrai que si elle en finissait maintenant avec lui, elle utiliserait tout ce qu'il lui reste de forces et se ferait consumer par les ténèbres….Mais était-ce vraiment là la seule issue possible.. ? Après tout…Pourquoi seuls les deux choix proposés par Reisuke étaient véridiques… ? Je réfléchis à une éventuelle troisième solution tandis que le regard de mon amie se perdait peu à peu dans les ténèbres formées par Reisuke.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze ! Ton choix doit être fait ! Choisis Athéna ! Ne l'entraîne pas avec toi !

 **-Hakaze-** Hiro….Hiroki….

 **-Hiroki-** Je te promets que je trouverai un moyen de te délivrer des ténèbres. Tu ne m'as jamais trahi et tu ne me trahis pas en faisant ce choix. Tu sais très bien quels sont mes objectifs et donc à quel point éliminer Reisuke serait une erreur à ce stade de la partie !

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki….Tu…Tu as raison…Comme toujours, c'est toi qui a raison.

Hakaze lâcha un sourire sur lequel coula une seule larme provenant du coin de son œil. Reisuke en profita pour la repousser. Il la poussa sur le côté afin de se relever difficilement tandis que mon amie s'écroulait au sol, reprenant peu à peu son apparence naturelle, celle de la jeune brune aux yeux verts expressifs. Elle perdit l'armure d'Athéna qui s'évapora tout comme elle était arrivée, dans un faisceau de lumière se fondant dans les airs. La pression atmosphérique redevint normale tandis que Hakaze restait sur les genoux, les larmes aux yeux, vidées de ses forces. Je la rejoignis alors le plus rapidement possible, tandis que Reisuke regardait le spectacle avec satisfaction.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze….Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…. ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je…Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi une fois de plus….Toi et Papa vous avez tellement souffert par ma faute…Je ne pouvais pas faire une erreur de plus.

 **-Hiroki-** Espèce d'idiote ! Tu ne te rends compte que de tes erreurs alors que tu fais bien plus de bien que de mal ! Si Soichiro te perd maintenant, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui !? ….Et si moi je te perds, tu crois que je pourrais continuer à vivre !?

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki…..Je suis désolée….

Mon amie se laissa tomber au sol. Je réussis à la rattraper in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, la laissant ainsi reposer son corps las contre le mien. Elle haletait , cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait utilisé bien trop d'énergie en restant autant de temps liée à Athéna. Lorsqu'elle prit de nouveau la parole, ce qu'elle dit me surprit alors.

 **-Hakaze-** Athéna…Je brise l'engagement moral. Je transfère notre engagement moral à l'individu « Hiroki Yamada ». Puisses-tu rester avec lui pour le moment.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze je….

 **-Hakaze-** C'est trop tard, Hiroki.

D'un geste de sa main, elle fit pression sur mon torse afin de me repousser. Surpris par la situation, je n'émis aucune réelle résistance face à la jeune femme qui réussit alors à m'écarter d'elle assez facilement. Sous cette pluie pesante, je regardai avec surprise la déchéance de Hakaze qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de me lancer un dernier sourire avant de tomber au sol, inconsciente.

A la seconde où elle perdit connaissance, une marque rouge en forme d'araignée apparut sur son bras. Brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre assez intense, elle s'étendit sur tout le bras de la jeune femme sans même que je ne puisse faire quelque chose. J'étais totalement impuissant face à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Hakaze. En me demandant comment nous en étions arrivés là, je ne pouvais que regarder avec tristesse ce qu'il se passait alors.

La marque s'étendit rapidement sur le corps alors inerte de ma jeune amie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait le pouvoir sur les muscles, la chair de mon amie, son apparence changeait en même temps. Elle garda la même chevelure, et la même corpulence , mais son visage se ternit. Ses traits s'épaissirent et des cernes se dessinèrent. Peu à peu, son visage d'habitude marqué par une force assez prenante ne laissait passer qu'une seule émotion : la tristesse, le regret.

La marque disparut comme elle fut arrivée. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement dissipée ; mon amie se releva alors. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, je ne distinguai que deux yeux totalement vides face à moi. Ses deux yeux émeraudes avaient perdu toute leur lumière, ne laissant que deux sombres pupilles me fixer par une expression vide et dénuée de sentiments. Elle ressemblait donc à ça…Hakaze ténébreuse….Sans vraiment comprendre, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour enchaîner. Cependant, ce fut Hakaze qui me devança afin de reprendre la parole.

 **-Hakaze-** Tout ça est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le but même de mon existence…..Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste…Maintenant que je suis dans cet état…. ?

Je voulus la conforter afin qu'elle reste à mes côtés, mais alors que je m'avançai vers elle, Reisuke intervint. Il claqua des doigts , faisant apparaître une sorte de bulle qui amena mon alliée à ses côtés. La bulle se dissipa, laissant Reisuke prendre la parole à l'intention d'Hakaze qui avait apparemment suscité son intérêt de par le précédent combat.

 **-Reisuke-** Je peux te donner un but, Hakaze. Cela n'est pas le plus attrayant des jobs , mais regarde l'état dans lequel tu es….As-tu vraiment une autre solution pour continuer à vivre ?

 **-Hakaze-** Quelle est ta solution…Reisuke… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Venge-toi. Venge toi de ce monde. Venge toi de ceux qui ont fait du mal, venge toi de ceux qui t'ont pris tes rêves, venge toi de ta propre faiblesse….Accumule toutes tes émotions et transforme là en rage, et vis pour cette rage et répands-là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ! Voilà ce qu'est la solution, Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** ….Je….Reisuke….Tu appelles-ça vivre… ?

Reisuke tiqua lorsque Hakaze lui dit ces mots. Elle avait sombré dans la lassitude et le désarroi, mais elle avait encore assez de morale pour ne pas se laisser submerger par quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'était une vengeance guidée par le désespoir et la haine. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, me laissant sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas en son fort intérieur. Devant le malaise, je repris la parole, tentant de déstabiliser Reisuke, mais aussi et surtout de porter secours à Hakaze avec mes mots.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze a raison. Vivre pour une vengeance est futile. Des choses se passent dans la vie, bonnes ou mauvaises, pourtant, vouloir se venger de quelque chose de néfaste qui se passe dans notre vie ne nous ramènera pas avant cette souffrance. Ce qui est fait est fait, et regretter c'est se condamner à la souffrance. Cela vaut pour toi Hakaze, mais aussi pour toi, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord toi ? Tu crois vraiment être bien placé pour comprendre les motivations de chacun ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je suis bien mieux placé que tu ne le crois. Hakaze, reviens vers moi. Ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de nous débarrasser définitivement de la marque de l'araignée. Ensemble nous y arriverons.

 **-Hakaze-** ….J'ai confiance, Hiroki.

Je tendis la main à mon amie qui se leva. Son regard était toujours vide, mais je semblais avoir ouvert une brèche dans son cœur, puisqu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Certes, elle semblait agir de manière timide et fragile, mais elle venait à moi et c'était le principal. Mais alors que je pensais que j'allais pouvoir régler les problèmes de Hakaze, Reisuke la retint violemment par le bras. Je dévisageai le jeune homme qui affichait une grimace de rage profonde incrustée sur son visage. Apparemment, les mots que j'avais dit précédemment ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre. Je lâchai un « que fais tu Reisuke ? » qui n'eut même pas le temps de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Car contre toute attente, l'homme se saisit de mon amie, et la tira vers lui , avant de disparaître dans une sorte de vapeur sombre colorées de nuances de violets qui se dissipa dans l'air ambiant.

J'étais encore surpris par ce changement de situation brutal. Hakaze avait succombé à une force venant de je ne sais où, Reisuke devenait de plus en plus instable, quant à Erika, elle était avec deux inconnues dans un endroit où je ne pouvais la rejoindre. Je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer mes actions maintenant que la situation était devenue aussi dégueulasse. Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut Athéna qui m'apparut , comme sortant de nulle part. Elle affichait un air neutre et impassible, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir à quel point la situation l'impactait.

 **-Hiroki-** Athéna….Donc tu es là….

 **-Athéna-** En effet. Jeune maître, Hakaze Namatame a rompu l'engagement moral que nous portions ensemble afin de vous en attribuer toutes les propriétés. A partir de maintenant vous pourrez donc me voir et me donner des ordres que je serai tenue de respecter. Vous êtes mon propriétaire et je suis votre outil.

 **-Hiroki-** Arrête avec ce « Jeune Maître ». On ne se connaît pas énormément car je n'ai jamais eu la faculté de te voir, mais nous avons beaucoup travaillé ensemble malgré tout. Appelle-moi Hiroki et aide moi à sauver ta propriétaire, d'accord ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien. Considérons donc cela comme une alliance temporaire.

 **-Hiroki-** Athéna, que penses-tu que l'on devrait faire en premier temps pour résoudre ce problème ?

 **-Athéna-** Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il est trop tard, le temps n'est pas propice, et tu es dans un état assez discutable. Cette femme, Himiko Namatame t'a demandé de retourner à la guilde Yume-Nikki n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui mais comment sais-tu… ?

 **-Athéna-** A partir du moment où je suis ton esprit du duel, j'ai accès à beaucoup de choses concernant ton esprit. Ton savoir, tes sentiments, tes objectifs, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Je sais par exemple concernant Hakaze Namatame que tu –

 **-Hiroki-** Roh ça va pas la peine de me claquer ça en pleine face ! C'est bon je ne discute pas, je vais à cette guilde ! Indique moi le chemin s'il te plaît.

Alors que je protestai contre Athéna qui fouillait là où cela ne la regardait pas, la femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire dissimulé. Moi et Athéna prîmes la route, les cœurs lourds, en se demandant tous les deux ce que l'on allait faire le lendemain. C'était assez étrange de se sentir habité par un esprit du duel de monstre. J'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup plus fort et d'être survitaminé par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je me demandais ce qu'allait encore me réserver Athéna, tandis que nous arrivâmes tous les deux dans la bâtisse assez singulière qu'était notre nouvelle étape….

La guilde Yume-Nikki….


	28. La Guilde Yume-Nikki

Athéna et moi arrivèrent finalement là où se trouvait la guilde portant le nom de Yume-Nikki. Le bâtiment me surprit dès que je le vis. Après tout, Satellite était un endroit assez dégueulasse et abandonné, voir un tel bâtiment au milieu de tous ces gravats était un peu surprenant. En effet, la bâtisse était une sorte de grand manoir semblant s'élever jusqu'au ciel et dont la propriété s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les murs du bâtiment étaient peints de bleu ciel et n'étaient pas abîmés comme les autres habitations. Apparemment, la guilde prenait soin de ses locaux. La grande propriété était posée derrière un jardin où étaient cultivées des fleurs et des plantations diverses.

J'eus un instant de doute, me demandant si j'étais vraiment arrivé à destination, mais Athéna m'assura que nous y étions. Elle prit la parole avec une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix.

 **-Athéna-** Nous sommes arrivés, Hiroki. Entre donc.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok…..Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, vu la bâtisse, je sens que c'est une guilde de gros m'as tu vu et de bourgeois….

Je m'avançai dans l'entrée de la guilde en prenant soin de rester sur le béton entourant la végétation. J'avançai prudemment,comme si un danger allait surgir de nulle part, alors que selon Athéna je n'avais absolument rien à craindre des individus à l'intérieur. Restant méfiant, je me posai finalement face à la grande porte vernie qui se dressait entre moi et ceux qui allaient sûrement être mes seuls repères dans cette époque.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette, m'attendant à un une sonnette classique, je fus surpris lorsque j'entendis un « Poi » en guise d'alarme. Je retentai une fois de plus, constatant que ce « Poi » féminin venait bien de mon action. Dubitatif, je me retournai vers Athéna en me demandant ce qu'allait être sa réaction, mais pour toute réponse elle me poussa à appuyer une dizaine de fois sur la sonnette, parce qu'elle était nostalgique disait-elle.

Mais alors que je forçais sur la sonnette, encouragé par une Athéna de plus en plus satisfaite, je fus coupé par un cri venant de l'intérieur.

– Ca va , ça va ! J'arrive !

Lorsque l'on m'ouvrit la porte, je fis face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Reisuke et Erika. Il était un blond à l'air non-chalant coiffé en brosse. Il me regardait avec agacement de ses deux yeux marrons cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Il me dévisagea de haut en bas, et par réflexe je fis de même. Il portait une veste bleue nuit ouverte sur un tee shirt gris clair et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il tenait également un livre dont je ne pouvais discerner le contenu. Lorsque enfin il prit la parole je fus alors frustré.

– Putain ! JPP de ces mecs qui n'ont aucune manière ! Tu peux pas faire une entrée plus classe que ça bordel !?

 **-Hiroki-** Euh….Bonsoir ?… « JPP » ?

 **-Nathan-** Ca veut dire j'en peux plus de toi ! Et pourtant je viens à peine de te rencontrer ! Enfin…On nous a dit d'être conviviaux ici, donc moi c'est Nathan. Toi t'es qui ?

 **-Hiroki-** Hi…Hiroki. On m'a dit de venir ici parce que….Eh bien je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait…

 **-Nathan-** Ouais, j'suis sur que c'est encore Nico qui a foutu son bordel.

 **-Hiroki-** Non mais je ne le connais même pas ce Nico….

 **-Nathan-** Bien sûr. Dès qu'il voit quelqu'un il l'invite à rejoindre la guilde, ne te moque pas de moi j'ai été recruté comme ça ! Allez entre, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Devant l'accueil peu chaleureux du jeune homme, je compris alors que je devais entrer. Je m'exécutai, pénétrant ainsi dans une grande salle qui semblait être le carrefour de tous les allers et venus ici. C'était un espace assez sobre qui donnait sur diverses entrées. Il devait y avoir 5 ou 6 directions à prendre en ne comptant pas les portes sur lesquelles débouchait le grand escalier. J'étais un peu perdu dans ce sas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir dans un endroit qui n'était pas censé m'être ouvert. Je comptais sur Nathan pour m'indiquer la route à suivre, mais pendant que je regardais les alentours, il était parti dans son coin. Je restai donc indécis devant quel chemin prendre, et malgré le fait que j'essayais d'obtenir l'aide d'Athéna, cette dernière semblait prendre plaisir à me voir galérer. Je ne pouvais donc pas progresser sans prendre le risque d'aller là où je n'étais pas censé être.

Cependant, alors que je cherchais mon chemin, je vis alors un homme sortir d'une des entrées. Il était un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années à la barbe mal rasée. Il possédait deux grands yeux verts soulignés par deux sourcils épais et un visage carré détouré par des cheveux en bataille. Il arborait un sourire franc, presque niais tandis qu'il déambulait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'avança vers moi d'un pas léger dans son ensemble tee-shirt plus short rayé bleu et blanc. Lorsqu'il fut enfin face à moi il prit la parole d'un ton enjoué.

 **-Nicolas-** Yohoho ! Bienvenue chez Yume-Nikki ! Moi c'est Nicolas, l'un des capitaines. Je peux t'aider ?

 **-Hiroki-** Bonsoir..Je suis Hiroki. On m'a dit de venir ici pour …Je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait.

 **-Nicolas-** Hahaha ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu viens !

 **-Hiroki-** Disons que c'est une femme…Himiko qui m'a dit de venir ici.

 **-Nicolas-** Ohhhhh ! Dame Himiko nous a donc envoyé une nouvelle recrue. Intéressant Yohoho !

 **-Hiroki-** « Dame » Himiko ?

 **-Nicolas-** Oui l'ami. Himiko est la femme du leader de Yume-Nikki, et tout le monde la respecte ici car elle a du courage à revendre, donc en l'appelant Dame nous lui donnons un titre même symbolique. Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Sans protester, j'accompagnai l'homme qui revint donc sur ses pas en me traînant derrière lui jusqu'à la salle commune de la guilde. Comme le hall d'accueil, la salle de réception était assez sobre et bien décorée. Une énorme table était posée en plein milieu de la salle , laissant quelques personnes, environ une dizaine, se poster autour pour manger, parler, ou faire des duels. Les personnes qui étaient assisses étaient toutes des hommes de corpulence et origines variées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule présence féminine ; une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui arborait une expression étrange sur son visage. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à nous. Nicolas me fit signe de le suivre, se dirigeant vers les membres de la guilde qu'il comptait me présenter. Manque de chance, ce fut ce Nathan qu'il tenta de me présenter en premier. Le jeune homme semblait être sur une tablette tactile, m'ignorant par la même occasion.

 **-Nathan-** Putain ! Beatrice a rendu Burning Abyss vraiment cancer ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent dans ce jeu de merde, mais c'est ridicule ! J.P.P bordel !

 **-Nicolas-** Encore en train de jouer à ce jeu Nathan ? Tu ne sais même pas si les cartes sortiront un jour.

 **-Nathan-** Ils ont dit qu'ils testaient leurs cartes sur cette Beta ! Sérieusement les formats à venir vont être vraiment pourris, prépare toi à jouer cancer Nico. Ah tiens, tu as ramené l'autre fauteur de troubles avec toi. J'en peux plus d'entendre cette « Poi » à longueur de journée sérieusement.

 **-Nicolas-** Hohoho tu pourrais être plus cool, toujours en train de crier des « J'en peux plus » à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, Mathieu s'est remis de ton avis sur son roman ?

 **-Nathan-** Nah, il dit que j'ai lu en diagonale, mais en même temps, y'a tellement de fanservice là-dedans. Heureusement que j'ai punpun, sans punpun ma vie serait bien ennuyeuse… Enfin. Bienvenue dans la guilde, Hiro machin.

 **-Hiroki-** Hiroki. Et je ne suis pas venu intégrer la guilde. Je suis de passage dans la région pour régler des affaires personnelles et puis je repars dans mon pays initial.

 **-Nicolas-** Un étranger ? Tu viens d'où ?

 **-Hiroki-** D'un endroit bien lointain…

Cette réplique marqua une pause dans la conversation. Moi et Nicolas nous arrêtâmes tandis que Nathan repartit à ses activités et à sa rage. Mon guide haussa les épaules en soupirant avant d'arborer de nouveau son sourire naturel.

 **-Nicolas-** Bien, on va voir pour un peu plus de douceur héhéhé ~

 **-Hiroki-** De douceur ?

Nicolas me fit signe de le suivre. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui était assise en train de regarder un paquet de cartes. Ce que je vis en premier temps était sa chevelure ébène qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches couvertes par une une longue robe rouge cramoisi , ainsi qu'une carte dépassant de son deck : Grimro Mythologique. Lorsque Nicolas l'appela, elle se tourna vers nous , me laissant distinguer de près un visage surprenant. Deux grands yeux bleus forts expressifs et marqués d'une profonde mélancolie, mélangé avec de la joie et du regret. L'expression de la jeune femme était assez surprenante de par son abstraction. Elle afficha un léger sourire lorsqu'elle me vit, prenant la parole avant même que Nicolas puisse entamer la conversation.

 **-Laila-** Oh, un nouveau visage. Enchantée jeune homme. Je suis Laila, Laila Serizawa. A en juger par ton regard, tu ne comptes pas t'installer ici. Je peux lire en toi que tu as un but à accomplir dans un temps bref et que cet objectif tiraille ton cœur et on esprit. Ai-je bon ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Comment… ?

 **-Laila-** Je peux aussi dire que tu es à la recherche de deux demoiselles dont tu as été séparé et qui tiennent beaucoup à toi.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est juste….Tu as des talents de medium ?

 **-Laila-** Non, je répétais simplement ce que dame Himiko nous a dit à ton sujet tout à l'heure, Hiroki. ~

Je m'arrêtai net face à cette révélation. Je me sentais vraiment stupide pour avoir cru à un prétendu pouvoir venant de la jeune femme. Pourtant , elle avait vraiment l'air convaincue par ce qu'elle disait donc cela m'avait induit en erreur. Je repris avec gêne, cherchant à établir un contact.

 **-Hiroki-** Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant héhéhé….Dis-moi, tu traques les gangs aussi dans cette guilde ?

 **-Laila-** En effet. Je suis ici pour remplir des missions mais aussi car je suis à la recherche de la vérité sur l'espoir. D'ailleurs, je lis dans tes yeux que tu aurais bien besoin de trouver la vérité également, Hiroki. Hélas…Le monde semble parfois cruel. ~ Je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit à vous.

 **-Nicolas-** C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Tes fringues sont cradingues, là bas tu trouveras de quoi te doucher et te changer, t'en fais pas on a tout ça en trop, notre guilde fait des tournois réguliers et on gagne des petites primes par ci par là. Tu devrais tenter une mission pendant que tu es là, c'est super fun !

 **-Hiroki-** M…Merci. C'est gentil de ta part.

Suivant Nicolas jusqu'à sortir de la salle commune, je me dirigeai vers ce qui me semblait être une grande salle de bain comme il y en avait dans les foyers ou orphelinats. L'endroit était assez propre en comparaison avec ce que semblaient être les baraques de Satellite. Dans cette salle de bains se trouvaient plusieurs cabines de douches les unes à côté des autres. Elles étaient toutes entourées de vitres teintées, ce qui permettait d'avoir un moment intime en paix. Face à ces box de lavage se trouvaient pas mal de lavabos ainsi que quelques armoires semblant contenir du linge. Ouvrant l'armoire, j'y déposai sans crainte mon disque de duel et mes cartes de duel de monstre.

Scrutant les vêtements qui étaient dans l'armoire, je décidai d'en prendre pour pouvoir me changer. Cela me mettait assez mal à l'aise, mais c'était peut être la seule occasion pour moi de changer mes vêtements dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien. Je jetai donc ma pudeur et ma réserve pour prendre un tee-shirt un pantalon et des chaussettes, gardant tout de même mes sous vêtements à moi qui étaient plus personnels qu'un simple maillot de corps. Attrapant une serviette, je filai enfin dans une cabine de douche individuelle pour tenter d'éclaircir mon corps et mon esprit.

La cabine n'était pas si étroite qu'elle en avait l'air. Il y avait un espace pour pouvoir se changer convenablement et quelques porte manteaux pour y déposer les vêtements. Profitant de l'espace, je m'y déshabillai pour ensuite pouvoir me glisser sous le pommeau de douche. Actionnant les robinets, je sentis alors quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis le temps.

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de faire ma toilette avec les moyens du bord pendant ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de prendre une véritable douche. Cette sensation de la pression des gouttes me tombant sur le visage et sur le corps était certes une sensation banale, mais revitalisante quand on la sent de nouveau après un laps de temps assez élevé. C'était bon de sentir l'eau glisser sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être massé par la pression du flot provenant d'en haut.

Ne voulant pas utiliser trop d'eau alors que l'on m'offrait le gîte, je sortis au bout de dix minutes de relaxation dans cet espace. J'y aurais bien passé plus de temps, mais je ne voulais pas abuser de la gentillesse de ces personnes. Retournant dans la partie destinée à se changer, je me séchai puis enfilai les vêtements neuf pour mettre en boules mes anciens habits qui étaient bons pour partir à la poubelle tellement ils avaient encaissé. Lorsque je sortis complètement de la cabine de douche, je tombai nez à nez avec la personne que je voulais voir. C'était cette femme qui m'avait dit de venir ici. La leader de Yume-Nikki aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux Saphir, Himiko Namatame. Elle arborait un sourire assez franc montrant une chaleur assez forte.

 **-Himiko-** Je suis ravie que tu aies décidé de venir, Hiroki. Comment était la douche ?

 **-Hiroki-** Très agréable, merci beaucoup Himiko. C'est un joli bâtiment que vous avez ici dis donc.

 **-Himiko-** En effet. Au départ il était une petite maison de rien du tout, mais au fur et à mesure de l'accomplissement de nos missions nous avons pu faire agrandir. Mon mari a travaillé dur pour que ce projet aboutisse, je lui en suis reconnaissante ~

 **-Hiroki-** Cela doit être difficile de garder l'intimité d'un couple dans ces conditions, non ?

 **-Himiko-** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon garç avons nos quartiers moi et mon mari. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de remarque hahaha ! Enfin, il se fait tard mais comme tu le vois tout le monde ou presque est encore debout. Cependant je te conseille d'aller te coucher, demain tu auras sûrement pas mal de choses à faire, là où mon mari et ses amis peuvent dormir jusque midi héhéhé ~

 **-Hiroki-** D'accord, je vais aller me reposer. Cependant, pourrais-je voir votre mari avant ça ? J'aimerais le remercier convenablement pour m'offrir le gîte.

 **-Himiko-** C'est assez poli de ta part, viens , je vais te mener à lui.

Je suivis ainsi la femme qui marchait tranquillement dans ses quartiers. C'était assez drôle de voir que Himiko, la mère de Hakaze , était une femme qui possédait deux aspects bien distincts en elle. D'une part, elle possédait un côté assez robuste qui lui permettait de se défendre et défendre autrui même dans un environnement de crise, et de l'autre côté elle était la gestionnaire de la guilde, telle une femme au foyer à grande envergure. J'aimais ce type de personnes qui n'étaient pas uniformes, et Himiko était l'une d'elle.

Nous passâmes dans la salle commune d'où je venais, et cette fois ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui attira mon attention. Une petite fille qui devait avoir 8-10 ans arriva en courant, dans un pyjama vert à rayures, pour se jeter sur la femme qui m'accompagnait. Himiko commença à rire tandis qu'elle écarta la petite fille. La gamine jeta un regard dans ma direction, me laissant voir qui elle était vraiment. Elle possédait deux grands yeux verts assez ronds, animés d'une lumière assez intense. Ses cheveux courts n'obstruaient pas sa vision, me laissant contempler tous les traits du jeune visage face à moi, les comparant avec ceux de la jeune femme que je connaissais. En effet, c'était Hakaze qui était face à moi. La petite fille, après s'être arrêtée sur moi, reprit la parole à l'attention de sa mère.

 **-Hakaze-** Encore une victoire maman ! Ces racailles de la zone BAD se sont fait exploser !

 **-Himiko-** Arrête de parler comme ton père, Hakaze. Tu ne devrais pas utiliser un langage aussi violent à ton âge. Tu auras le temps pour les jurons ne t'en fais pas.

 **-Hakaze-** Désolée maman….Enfin…Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai gagné mon premier duel dans la rue aujourd'hui ! Ôto-San va être fier de moi, hein !?

 **-Himiko-** Mais oui qu'il sera fier de toi ma puce. Allez, viens. Nous allons justement voir Papa.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de nous suivre , toute aussi enjouée que lorsqu'elle se jeta sur sa mère quelques minutes auparavant. Je marchai à leurs côtés, amusé par le fait de voir mon amie une quinzaine d'années en arrière. C'était assez amusant la comparaison entre la petite et la grande, mais cela ne me choquait pas énormément, moi qui avais connu la jeune femme à l'adolescence.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans ce qui semblait être la salle d'entraînement de la guilde. Elle était similaire à un gymnase. L'espace était très aéré tandis que sur les côtés se trouvaient des sortes de gradins dans lesquels pouvaient s'installer une cinquantaine de personnes. Au milieu du terrain se trouvaient deux hommes en train de s'affronter en duel. Le premier était un homme âgé d'environ trente-cinq ans qui était habillé d'un simple ensemble pantalon/chemise noir. Je pouvais le dire au premier coup d'oeil, cet homme était Soichiro Namatame. Il était face à un jeune qui allait sûrement attaquer la vingtaine. Le jeune brun aux cheveux en brosse fixait le patriarche de son regard provocateur couleur noisette tandis que le duel semblait tourner en sa défaveur.

 **-Soichiro-** J'utilise mon Aile Noire Mistral le tourbillon ainsi que mon Aile Noire Bora la lance pour invoquer mon Aile Noire Raikiri du déluge ! Grâce à son effet, je vais pouvoir détruire une carte sur ton terrain par carte Aile Noire que je contrôle excepté lui même. Je peux donc détruire deux de tes cartes ! Je choisis ta carte masquée et ton Arsenal Dragunité Leyvaten ! Tu es fini Ugo !

 **-Ugo-** Merde….

 **-Soichiro-** Maintenant, Raikiri, Shura, et Kris vont t'attaquer directement !

Les trois monstres se ruèrent sur le jeune homme qui fut propulsé par l'impact de l'attaque de son adversaire plus âgé. Il perdit l'équilibre, tombant au sol sur les fesses. Soichiro s'avança vers lui , lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève. Il adressa un sourire narquois à la personne qu'il venait de vaincre et reprit la parole d'un ton dérisoire.

 **-Soichiro-** Ugo, Oiseau du soleil cramoisi a encore du chemin à faire pour être à la hauteur. Pourquoi tiens-tu vraiment à jouer ce monstre plutôt qu'un dragunité pur ?

 **-Ugo-** Tsss. Nous parlons du grande Crimson Sunbird. Evidemment qu'il a sa place dans cette decklist ! Je trouverai un moyen, il faut que j'en trouve un. La prochaine fois, j'aurai la victoire.

Cet « Ugo » repartit les mains dans les poches, frustré par le combat qu'il venait de perdre. Il passa à côté de nous afin de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Je le regardai sortir , mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il afficha un air moqueur et provocateur à mon égard. Il esquissa un « Tss » qui se noya dans son mouvement pour sortir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait contre moi, ni ce qu'il avait avec sa carte oiseau ridicule, mais il semblait y tenir.

Une fois le jeune homme sorti, la petite fille se rua vers son père avant de se jeter dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère. Elle prit la parole, affichant ses progrès d'une voix enjouée.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa ! Je suis revenue j'ai encore gagné ! Athéna m'a bien aidée à progresser encore une fois !

 **-Soichiro-** Bravo ma petite, je suis fier de toi. N'oublie pas, prends bien soin d'Athéna. Elle est une alliée fidèle qui t'aidera toujours et qui t'aime énormément. Je compte sur toi pour être digne d'elle.

 **-Hakaze-** Je ferai attention, promis !

 **-Himiko-** Chéri, arrête de lui ressasser cette amie imaginaire, elle finira par y croire….

 **-Soichiro-** Et alors ? L'enfance c'est aussi garder des croyances, et puis tu sais, sans Athéna nous nous serions jamais rencontrés ma chérie.

 **-Himiko-** Tu me répètes ça à chaque fois haha…Change de disque.

En entendant ces quelques mots, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de moi. Je compris quelques secondes plus tard que c'était Athéna qui exprimait quelques regrets au plus profond de moi. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle qui était si proche de la famille Namatame. Je tentai de reprendre du poil de la bête, afin d'envoyer des ondes positives à ma nouvelle partenaire improvisée. Mais alors que je me concentrai pour lui renvoyer du positif, la famille Namatame m'interrompit.

 **-Himiko-** Chéri, voici Hiroki. C'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé.

 **-Soichiro-** Oh, bienvenue dans la guilde.

 **-Hiroki-** Bonjour….Merci de m'avoir accueilli dans la guilde, je suis Hiroki, Yamada Hiroki.

 **-Soichiro-** Hiroki….Oui on m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Bienvenue ici. Je suis Namatame Soichiro, je suis le leader de Yume Nikki. Alors comme ça ma femme t'a amené ici ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui, c'est bien ça.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Tu peux rester autant que tu le veux ici. Je lis en toi un profond sentiment de doute et un poids assez lourd sur tes épaules. Avant de reprendre ta quête, je te suggère de répondre à tes questions.

 **-Hiroki-** Ca serait difficile….A vrai dire…Ma quête serait beaucoup plus simple si je connaissais des choses sur mes parents. Je ne les ai jamais connus donc c'est assez embêtant. Mais je ne peux rien y faire si ce n'est vivre avec le vide.

 **-Soichiro-** Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

 **-Hiroki-** Yamada, Hiroki Yamada.

 **-Soichiro-** Yamada hein….J'ai un ami médecin qui s'appelle comme ça…Peut être devrais-tu chercher de ce côté pour avoir une piste ?

 **-Hiroki-** J'aimerais éviter de passer par ce genre de procédés. Pour être honnête, je ne me sens pas tout à fait à ma place ici.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu as raison. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas remuer les spectres de ton passé, surtout lorsque tu viens d'une époque différente.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Je vous demande pardon ?

 **-Soichiro-** On me la fait pas à moi. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas de cette époque, après tout, des amies à toi sont venues me voir il y a des années maintenant. Alors, où sont Erika et ma fille ?

 **-Hiroki-** Si j'ai interrompu mon voyage en passant par ici, c'est justement par espoir de les retrouver. Ne le dites ni à Himiko, ni à la petite que Hakaze se trouve ici, je voudrais éviter de causer plus de dégâts temporel que ce que j'ai déjà causé. Pour ma part, avant de les ramener avec moi, je dois faire une chose ici.

 **-Soichiro-** Ce fameux poids que tu dois poser n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quel est-il ?

Je pris une grande inspiration. Etait-ce le moment propice pour dévoiler ce fameux objectif…. ? Ou devais-je le taire pour le momnet… ? Je restai silencieux quelques secondes , pensant à tout ce que l'on avait traversé. New Domino City était notre dernière chance de réussir, je devais donc maximiser mes chances en prenant le plus d'alliés possible dans la bataille. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je pris le courage de dévoiler mon objectif final dans ce voyage, bien plus important qu'Erika elle même.

 **-Hiroki-** Si je suis ici, c'est pour sauver Reisuke. En tant que grand frère, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je l'ai promis à nos parents, je délivrerai Reisuke.


	29. Le Gang des Hohos

Devant l'air dubitatif affiché par Soichiro Namatame, je repris la parole. Je connaissais bien l'homme dans le futur, me confier à lui me semblait beaucoup plus facile qu'à un autre. Aussi, je baissai les armes le temps d'une confession brève et ridicule visant à soulager ma conscience.

 **-Hiroki-** Disons que…Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma vie et dans celle de Reisuke qui nous a fait prendre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi, étant donné que cet événement est irréversible, mais je pense que Reisuke en souffre toujours aujourd'hui. J'aimerais donc pouvoir l'aider à sortir de cette spirale et le renvoyer avec Erika et Hakaze à la maison…Mais…Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et ma volonté seule ne suffit pas à changer les choses…Je suis totalement impuissant ici…

Le leader de Yume-Nikki s'arrêta un moment. Il se frotta le menton en posant son regard dans une autre direction. Fixant le vide, il semblait réfléchir à un moyen de régler les soucis actuels concernant Reisuke et Hakaze. Je le fixai du regard, espérant qu'il m'apporte une solution, mais lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, il revint bredouille.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est un problème assez épineux en effet. Et je crains ne pouvoir être d'aucune aide étant donné que ton problème est d'ordre familial. Cependant, reste ici le temps qu'il faudra pour te requinquer , je te conseille d'ailleurs de chercher à retrouver Shinichi Yamada le médecin, peut être avez-vous un lien de parenté qui sait.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vais me renseigner de ce côté , merci beaucoup Soichiro. Comment pourrais-je vous rendre la pareille ?

 **-Soichiro-** Hmm….Tu ne pourrais rien faire pour moi au beau milieu de la nuit hélas. Cependant, j'ai bien quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. On m'a chargé d'aller démanteler un gang qui sévit depuis quelques temps dans les rues de Satellite. Leur base se trouve près du pont dédale. Dès demain, notre nouveau venu Jordan accompagnera Laila dans le but de détruire cette organisation. Pourrais-tu les accompagner dans cette mission ? Cela concorderait également avec tes objectifs, étant donné que Shinichi Yamada habite dans le coin.

 **-Hiroki-** Bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voudrez Soichiro. Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire honneur à la mission que vous m'avez confiée.

Le leader me lança un sourire satisfait. Je le saluai avant de me retourner, sortant de la salle le cœur lourd. J'avais enfin pu laisser un peu de ce fardeau psychologique qui pesait sur mes épaules, et j'avais obtenu un peu d'espoir en la solution temporaire qu'était de rester ici et investiguer concernant Shinichi Yamada. Erika et Hakaze étaient toujours hors de portée, mais je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour elles. Après tout, Erika possédait Toratura qui était vraiment puissante, et tant qu'Hakaze était aux côtés de Reisuke, je savais que j'étais voué à la revoir tôt ou tard.

Je retrouvai Himiko qui s'était éclipsée en compagnie de sa fille lorsque j'avais commencé à exhiber mon intimité psychologique à son mari. Elle me sourit d'un air compatissant en m'invitant à la suivre. Sans rechigner, je m'exécutai et nous sortîmes de la salle commune de la guilde pour nous diriger vers les dortoirs qui étaient à l'étage. Il y avait une dizaine de chambres qui étaient pour la plupart des espaces de trois à quatre lits, mais ce fut dans une chambre individuelle que Himiko me guida. Elle me donna la clé de la chambre et me dit de faire comme si c'était chez moi , pour au final me laisser seul dans ce petit espace sobre mais agréable.

Je m'écroulai sur la couche qui m'était offerte. Fixant le plafond sans sourciller, toutes les émotions et actions du jour se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me demandais jusqu'où j'allais devoir courir dans cet environnement fait d'ombre, de tristesse et de désillusion. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais embarqué dans une course à l'espoir, et en ce moment je doutais vraiment de ce qui m'attendait à l'arrivée.

Je trouvai le sommeil au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Je ne rêvai pas cette nuit là, bien trop occupé par la pensée du lendemain qui arriva rapidement. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux , je fus surpris par la lumière du jour qui pénétrait le petit espace par la fenêtre. C'était agréable de voir que même à Satellite, le jour se levait après la nuit. Avoir une vision aussi simpliste du monde me faisait reprendre un peu espoir.

Je sortis de la chambre que je verrouillai derrière moi pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle commune. Les personnes étant dans la salle avaient changé, mais étaient toujours en nombre. Apparemment, la guilde semblait faire les trois huit. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Alors que je scrutais l'équipe du matin, je remarquai une fois de plus la jeune fille de la veille. M'avançant timidement vers elle, j'espérai l'espace d'un instant qu'elle puisse me diriger dans notre mission du jour. Je pris la parole d'un ton tout aussi timide que ma dégaine, me faisant enfin remarquer par la jeune femme.

 **-Hiroki-** Hm. Excuse moi….Laila c'est ça ?

 **-Laila-** Oh, c'est encore toi Hiroki. Bonjour.

 **-Hiroki-** Bonjour. Dis…J'ai parlé avec le leader hier, et il m'a dit que tu partais en mission avec un certain Jordan dans le but de démanteler un gang sur Satellite et il m'a invité à vous rejoindre. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

 **-Laila-** Pas du tout. Il nous manquait justement une troisième personne. Et puis…Ca m'arrange que ce soit toi….Après tout, je sens vraiment quelque chose de spécial au fond de toi ~ Tu as suscité ma curiosité, Hiroki-kun ~ Je vais aller voir si Jordan est prêt , attends-moi ici.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en guise de réponse. La brune s'éclipsa afin de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Attendant qu'elle revienne, je m'assis alors à la grande table pour revoir mon paquet de cartes. Après tout, beaucoup de choses ici se réglaient par des duels, donc j'allais sûrement être amené à devoir me battre. Je regardais donc chaque carte de mon paquet en espérant trouver quelque chose à changer, mais je n'avais rien de flagrant à modifier.

Mais alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à comment allait se dérouler ce qui allait être une expérience nouvelle dans ma vie, je fus interrompu par quelqu'un venant de derrière. Il était un garçon assez jeune, de quatorze ou quinze ans aux cheveux noirs ébène. Je ne pouvais distinguer qu'un seul de ses deux yeux qui était vert avec des reflets jaunes, puisque l'autre était couvert par une épaisse mèche de cheveux m'empêchant de le distinguer. Le garçon arborait un rictus assez malsain envers moi. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il le fit d'un ton agressif et désinvolte.

 **-Nayel-** Putain y'a plein de nouveaux ou quoi là ? J'sens que vous allez tous vous bouffer un OTK Cyber Dragon et vous allez pleurer vos mères hahhaha ! Moi c'est Nayel, et toi c'est le noob hahahaha !

Une main assez fine vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon bruyant et vulgaire. Je détournai mon regard vers le propriétaire de cette main pour voir un jeune garçon semblant du même âge que ce Nayel. Il semblait plus calme et posé que son acolyte, même si leurs looks étaient assez similaires. En effet, le jeune garçon était un brun aux yeux marrons possédant une mèche de cheveux lui couvrant l'oeil droit tandis que c'était l'oeil gauche de Nayel qui était couvert par sa mèche. Ils devaient être de bons amis pour être si semblables. C'est ce que je pensais à ce moment. Cependant, lorsque le nouveau venu ouvrit la bouche, ce fut une toute autre version comparé à son camarade.

 **-Blue-** Ne t'embête pas avec ce chadow en carton, il ne sait que crier dans tous les sens sans réellement être constructif. Bienvenue chez nous. Moi je suis Blue. Je suis ici depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, tu es Hiroki c'est ça ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui…Je suis Hiroki Yamada. Enchanté.

 **-Blue-** Sérieusement…Je suis assez content que quelques personnes avec des manières rejoignent cette guilde en carton parce que là, c'est assez déprimant entre Nathan et Nayel. Enfin. Ravi de voir des nouvelles têtes.

 **-Nayel-** Arrête de te plaindre putain on a une mission bordel de merde ! Moi je veux tous les OTK ces salopes avec mes cybers dragons ! Tu te ramènes là !? On doit aller défoncer les Black star putain !

Le garçon se prénommant blue soupira. Il s'en alla avec son partenaire en me faisant un signe de main. Amusé par la mini querelle entre les deux garçons qui étaient deux facettes d'une même pièce, je revins à mes occupations. Cependant, comme pour ne me laisser aucun moment de répit, ce fut cette fois Laila qui revint me voir, accompagnée de mon camarade du jour. Un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille. Il possédait des yeux marrons soulignés par des traits assez fins qui lui donnaient un regard assez doux. Habillé tout de noir, il s'avança accompagné de son amie afin de prendre la parole.

 **-Jordan-** Enfin un nouvel arrivant. Je commençais à désespérer d'être le bleu hahaha ! Je m'appelle Jordan, Jordan Sankels. Et toi ?

 **-Hiroki-** Yamada Hiroki, enchanté. Je ne suis pas de la guilde, je suis simplement de passage. Je vais vous aider toi et Laila dans votre mission du jour.

 **-Jordan-** Ah ? J'avoue que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de traquer des gangs. Ici c'est monnaie courante.

 **-Hiroki-** D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous appelez « Gangs » ?

 **-Laila-** Des rassemblement d'individus mal intentionnés qui possèdent des zones de Satellite. Ils instaurent souvent des dictatures violentes et répressives dans leurs arrondissements respectifs. Notre travail est de démanteler leurs réseaux en détruisant leurs disques de duel. Il faut savoir qu'à Satellite, un disque de duel c'est comme une carte d'identité. Le perdre équivaut à ne plus exister.

 **-Jordan-** La cible du jour est le gang « United We Stand » connu sous le nom « U.W.S » . Chez nous on l'appelle le gang des hohos car ils disent toujours hoho.

 **-Hiroki-** Le gang des Hohos ? Ils ont l'air amusants.

 **-Laila-** Je te déconseille de sous-estimer un gang Hiroki. Voir les choses uniquement en noir et en blanc c'est être ouvert à toutes les surprises et donc perdre la bataille d'avance ~ Tu ne voudrais pas finir sur la touche quand même ? ~

 **-Hiroki-** Merci pour le conseil. Enfin je crois. Je suis prêt en tout cas, j'ai des fringues propres, mon deck, et l'énergie à revendre !

 **-Jordan-** Et ton Runner, tu l'as ?

 **-Hiroki-** Mon Runner ?

 **-Jordan-** Halalala…Tu pourras trouver une bécane derrière, dans le garage. Ne prends surtout pas celle de Léo, il a horreur qu'on touche à sa bécane. Tu la reconnaîtras facilement, dessus il y a une espèce de folle aux cheveux bleus incrustée. Les bécanes vacantes sont les grises.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok ok, je prendrai les grises. Je reviens de suite.

 **-Jordan-** Attends, je viens avec toi, de toute façon j'ai fini mes préparatifs. Laila, ta bécane est dans le garage aussi ?

 **-Laila-** En effet ~ Voyons voir qui aura la conduite la plus exemplaire ~

Accompagné par les deux jeunes de la guilde, j'avais l'impression d'être dans le groupe depuis toujours. Jordan me parlait assez amicalement tandis que Laila ne manquait pas une occasion pour me lancer des blagues douteuses et me dire que quelque chose en moi l'attirait. Sans comprendre vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler, je continuai avec le sourire jusqu'au garage, me demandant jusqu'où irait cette mission d'aujourd'hui.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois des escaliers qui nous menèrent à une sorte de souterrain. C'était ici qu'étaient entreposées toutes les bécanes de la Yume-Nikki. Certaines étaient personnalisées, d'autres ne l'étaient pas, mais toutes étaient très propres et disposées soigneusement. Laila passa devant nous, allant instinctivement enfourcher une moto noire ébène qui semblait lui appartenir. Jordan et moi suivîmes, prenant chacun une bécane grise qui n'appartenait à personne. J'attrapai un casque que j'enfilai tandis que j'appréhendais la moto que j'allais conduire. Ces modèles étaient assez anciens par rapport à ceux que j'avais eu l'occasion de conduire dans le présent, c'était donc assez difficile d'envisager de conduire ces engins que des jeunes de mon époque aurait qualifié de préhistoriques.

Laila reprit la parole en gardant son abstraction naturelle à notre intention.

 **-Laila-** Bien. L'ordre du jour est donc de vaincre le gang des hohos. Je compte sur vous pour que cette mission soit fructueuse ~ Puisse l'espoir guider vos pas ~

 **-Jordan-** Épargne nous les discours Laila hahaha ! Prêt Citadin !? On mets les gaz !?

 **-Hiroki-** Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Au signal donné nous foncions tous les trois dans la ville à plein gaz, j'étais un tantinet plus lent, mais je pouvais suivre Jordan dans cette ville qui m'était inconnue. Laïla quant à elle était la plus rapide. Elle nous laissait clairement à la traîne tandis qu'elle dévalait rue après rue. Satellite était vraiment crade quand on la voyait de jour. Ils avaient de la chance, la guilde , d'avoir un boulot qui leur permettait autant de confort. C'était presque dégueulasse de voir un fossé si grand entre le confort de la guilde et la crasse du quartier. Enfin….Après tout la guilde semblait faire énormément pour rétablir la paix ici et n'hésitait pas à partager le confort qu'ils avaient avec qui en avait besoin. Ils n'étaient donc pas vraiment blâmables. Au contraire. Ils semblaient aider les habitants de Satellite comme ils le pouvaient.

Jordan se rapprocha de moi, il revint à côté de moi en arborant un sourire narquois.

 **-Jordan-** Alors, on traîne citadin !? Laïla est bien en avant là ~ Pour quelqu'un qui est plus âgé, tu es aussi beaucoup plus lent hahaha !

 **-Hiroki-** Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir !

J'appuie sur le champignon, je file à vive allure. Heureusement que j'ai mon permis sinon je me serais fait serrer…A quoi je pense moi, je n'existe même pas encore à cette époque..Enfin..Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Si Hakaze a 6-7 ans…Moi je dois en avoir 2 ou 3…Et Reisuke vient de naître alors…Reisuke…Je vais tout faire pour t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes de ma vie. Tu m'as toujours tout pris, tu paieras…

J'accélérai d'un coup net jusqu'à filer à vive allure. Je n'avais pas mon permis dans le présent, mais ici cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout était question de savoir manier le volant non pas pour la sécurité, ni la police, mais surtout pour ma propre sécurité. Je repensai à mon époque suite à cette idée qui m'était venue en tête. Hakaze semblait avoir 8 ans….Dans ce cas, je devais avoir le même âge. Peut être 7 ans puisque elle était de quelques mois plus vieilles que moi, mais sans plus.

 **-Jordan-** On est arrivés !

Nous débouchâmes sur le bord d'une vaste étendue d'eau. Les bâtiments étaient un peu moins délabrés que ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent, mais restaient assorties aux couleurs de satellite. L'air étant néanmoins plus respirable grâce à l'ambiance apportée par la mer s'étendant à perte de vue. Nous descendîmes de nos bécanes moi et Jordan, tandis que Laïla qui était arrivée sur les lieux fixait déjà l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, une pointe de mélancolie se mélangea à sa voix, tandis que le bleu de ses yeux se perdait dans celui de l'océan. Sa longue chevelure flottait au gré du vent, soulignant de plus belle l'image que donnait la jeune femme.

 **-Laila-** Chaque fois que je vois la ville, je me dis que ce monde est bien triste. Hélas…Ce monde est bien cruel pour laisser une partie de la population mourir. Dites les garçons…Vous pensez qu'un jour on trouvera un arrangement pour que le monde devienne meilleur… ?

 **-Hiroki-** Bien sûr. Si tu ne crois pas à l'espoir, alors tu es déjà mort à l'intérieur au final. Pourquoi vivre aujourd'hui sans l'espoir du lendemain ?

 **-Laila-** L'espoir….C'est quelque chose qui ne m'apporte que du malheur. Enfin, je suppose que chacun en a sa vision. Postons nous et guettons les UWS.

Nous nous postâmes dans une cachette derrière un conteneur assez large pour nous y dissimuler. Restant en retrait, nous attendions les membres de l'équipe UWS qui devaient se retrouver à ce même endroit trente minutes plus tard. J'étais anxieux à l'idée d'affronter un gang, mais la surprise me gagna quand je vis le premier membre arriver. Il était un gamin de treize ou quatorze ans portant une casquette rayée de couleur bleue et blanche. Habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, il arborait un air assez décontracté. Laila me fit signe qu'il était l'un d'eux. Alain, l'un des leaders de l'UWS.

Alors que nous l'observions, le second arriva. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que son partenaire. Il portait un bandana couvrant la plus grosse partie de ses cheveux courts. Il arborait quant à lui une expression désinvolte mise en avant par une démarche assez lourde. Lorsqu'il arriva, il tapa dans la main de son compère en guise de salutation. Jordan prit la parole à son tour.

 **-Jordan-** Jérôme. Second général du gang UWS.

 **-Hiroki-** Second général…

Mais alors que je pensais que c'était tout , un troisième homme arriva. Lorsque ses deux camarades le virent, ils eurent alors un réflexe commun. Posant un genou au sol , ils saluèrent la personne semblant être le chef du gang. Il était un homme assez grand aux cheveux en piques soutenus par de la laque. Il portait une expression assez neutre mais marquée par un profond mépris et un profond malaise. Il dégageait assez de charisme dans sa démarche, sûrement dû au fait que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était absolument prêt à tout. Laila prit la parole pour faire les présentations.

 **-Laila-** Et lui….C'est Kosta. On l'appelle le grec et il est le chef de l'UWS. Allez, on sort avant qu'ils ne puissent nous voir. Assurez les mecs ~

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette ,tentant de prendre en embuscade les trois membres du gang des UWS. Alors que moi et Jordan condamnions les sorties éventuelles pour les délinquants, Laila s'avança vers ces derniers avec le sourire , toujours de sa démarche légère mais assez imposante par sa prestance. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole face au groupe d'individus, ce fut avec une pointe de défiance dans son regard et sans sa voix.

 **-Laila-** Jérôme, Alain , et Kosta. En voilà une belle brochette d'ahuris ~ Vous voulez jouer avec nous mes amis ? ~

 **-Jérôme-** Tss. Encore un gang qui vient jouer des siennes. Quelle bande de noobs.

 **-Alain-** Ignorez-le mes amis.

Alain sortit une pancarte sur laquelle était dessiné un smiley «:3 » qu'il montra à Laïla avant de continuer sa conversation. Jordan reprit la parole, plus insistant que sa camarade.

 **-Jordan-** Nous sommes venus pour vous interpeller, gang des hohos ! Nous sommes la Guilde Yume-Nikki et nous allons mettre fin à vos activités !

 **-Kosta-** Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant. Pensez-vous vraiment être capables de venir à bout des trois chefs de l'UWS que nous sommes ? Vous êtes ridicules.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est vous qui êtes ridicules. Que cherchez vous à prouver en utilisant un jeu de cartes pour étendre votre pouvoir ? C'est pathétique ~

 **-Alain-** En voilà un qui a une grande bouche ! (:3)

 **-Kosta-** Bien. Dans ce cas réglons ce duel comme l'on règle une bataille de gangs. Nous allons combattre en trois contre trois. Si nous gagnons contre vous , vous vous engagez à abandonner toute poursuite à notre encontre. Si vous gagnez, alors vous aurez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de nous. C'est un deal ?

 **-Laila-** Si nous gagnons, nous vous ramenons à la guilde où vous paierez pour vos actes ~

 **-Jérôme-** Ridicule. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de noobs.

 **-Kosta-** Bien. C'est un deal. Préparez vous à combattre la toute puissante UWS et à vous faire écraser par le skill. Sortez vos mouchoirs, et ça ne sera pas pour pleurer que vous les sortirez.

Devant la confiance assez importante du leader de l'UWS, moi, Laila et Jordan nous lançâmes un regard mutuel. Un élan de complicité naissait dans nos yeux, ce qui nous poussa à nous lancer dans la bataille contre United we Stand, conscients que la bataille serait rude, mais persuadés que nous allions la gagner.


	30. Yume-Nikki VS UWS (Gang des Hohos)

**-Kosta-** Bien. Dans ce cas réglons ce duel comme l'on règle une bataille de gangs. Nous allons combattre en trois contre trois. Si nous gagnons contre vous , vous vous engagez à abandonner toute poursuite à notre encontre. Si vous gagnez, alors vous aurez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de nous. C'est un deal ?

 **-Laila-** Si nous gagnons, nous vous ramenons à la guilde où vous paierez pour vos actes ~

 **-Jérôme-** Ridicule. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de noobs.

 **-Kosta-** Bien. C'est un deal. Préparez vous à combattre la toute puissante UWS et à vous faire écraser par le skill. Sortez vos mouchoirs, et ça ne sera pas pour pleurer que vous les sortirez.

 **-Alain-** Eh boss ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on se farcissait ces noobs tous seuls , Jérôme et moi ? O/ On prend les deux garçons, on les écrase et puis on est à 2-0 posay o/

 **-Jérôme-** Parfait. Ca éviterait à celui qui est arrivé derrière moi au régional de devoir étaler son skill hoho.

 **-Kosta-** Bien. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre dans ce cas. Je compte sur vous.

Il y eut donc un soudain changement de plan. Moi et Jordan nous retournâmes vers Laïla qui semblait satisfaite par cette option. Après tout, le principal était de parvenir à notre but, mais je ne voulais pas non plus avoir toute la pression du match sur mes épaules….Cependant, je ne semblais pas avoir le choix. Je devais m'élancer dans cette bataille aux côtés de Jordan, et sortir victorieux avec lui.

Nous enfourchâmes de nouveau nos runners tandis que les deux acolytes firent de même. Jordan me laissa partir en avant aux côtés de Jérôme tandis qu'il resta en arrière avec Alain. Tandis que je préparais le nécessaire pour lancer le protocole de bataille, Jérôme me regardait d'un air sarcastique. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait envers moi, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager depuis tout à l'heure et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

 **-Alain-** C'est parti, duel ! O/ Je vais ouvrir le bal \o

Speed Counters de tous les joueurs → 1

J'invoque Prêtre invocateur en mode attaque ! Son effet le passe en mode défense /o/ ! Et je jette une carte spell random de ma main, et je vais jouer de mon deck Chat sauveteur ! L'effet du chat sauveteur ! Je le sacrifie pour jouer Airbel Sabre X et Ryko le chasseur seigneur lumière ! Synchronisation de niveau 9 /o/ ! Trishula Dragon de la barrière de glace ! (ATK 2700) Son effet va bannir une carte de la main de Hiroki ! Je joue ensuite Ma magie de vitesse Dé-Synchro ! Comme j'ai un compteur vitesse, Je vais ramener mes monstres, et je les réutilise pour invoquer Trishula et bannir une autre carte de ta main ! Et on recomence /o/ Dé-Synchro ! Trishula va bannir une autre carte /o/ . Je termine mon tour ! ( 2 Cartes en main)

 **-Hiroki-** Putain…Je prends la main !

Speed Counters de tous les joueurs → 2

Regardant les cartes qu'il me restait en main, je constatai qu'il avait banni Xex, ma météorite nébuleuse, et mon ange de loyauté. Cela allait être difficile de renchérir face à un colosse comme trishula dans ces conditions.

 **-Hiroki-** Je place deux cartes masquées et je place un monstre en mode défense ! Je termine mon tour ! (0 En main)

 **-Jérôme-** Ridicule. Draw.

 **-Alain-** Hoho ! Il va réveiller one point man ! \o/

 **-Jérôme-** Tais toi donc le jaune.

 **-Alain-** Ah non, en fait c'est juste silent siren o/

Speed Counters → 3

 **-Jérôme-** Je vais activer magie de vitesse, pioche de la destinée. Je défausse malveillant , héros de la destinée pour piocher deux cartes . Effet malveillant , je le bannis du cimetiere pour invoquer une copie de mon deck. Je joue zombie épidémique. Synchro niveau 8. Dragon Ultime des ténèbres (ATK 2600) Effet malveillant et zombie épidémique, je les invoque spécialement et je fais une autre synchronisation. Archdémon du Monde Mental ! (ATK 2700) . L'effet du Dragon Ultime des ténèbres, il perd 500 ATK et entraîne ton monstre avec ces points.

ATK → 2100.

Finissons en avec ce noob. Archdémon , Dark End Dragon , Attaque !

 **-Hiroki-** Piège ! J'active Waboku ! Durant ce tour je ne prendrai aucun dégât !

 **-Jérôme-** Hoho quel skill. Tu as joué une carte piège que tous les randoms noobs de dueling network jouent également. Je suis épaté Je termine mon tour (4 en main)

 **-Jordan-** Bon bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire un peu de bruit ! C'est parti je pioche !

Speed Counters → 4

Je vais poser un monstre en mode défense et deux cartes masquées. C'est à vous ! (3 En main)

 **-Alain-** Il a vraiment fait beaucoup de bruit, je suis devenu sourd o/

 **-Jérôme-** Les noobs ça parle beaucoup, mais ça n'a aucun skill. Laisse le dire de la merde et joue…

Speed Counters → 5

 **-Alain-** o/ Je vais activer une carte magie de vitesse, Overboost ! Je vais gagner 6 compteurs de vitesse !

Speed Counters → 11

Je vais aussi activer ma carte magie de vitesse, Monster Reborn ! Je vais me défaire de dix compteurs vitesse pour ramener mon Rescue Cat !

Speed counters C → 1

Effet de Rescue cat, je le sacrifie pour jouer Airbel Sabre X et Ryko le chasseur ! Et j'invoque aussi casserole de réglage ! Synchronisation de niveau 6 ! Gardien Goyo ! /o/

La casserole me permet de piocher une carte ! Et j'attaque le monstre caché !

 **-Jordan-** Ce monstre est Gulldo Gusto ! Son effet s'active pour invoquer Winda !

 **-Alain-** Gulldo va venir de mon côté du terrain /o/ Trishula, attaque Winda !

 **-Jordan-** Winda va faire venir Egul ! Tu ne passeras jamais mes défenses ultimes !

 **-Alain-** C'est inutile /o/ Je termine mon tour. Allez fais voir ton skill, Hirokicchi o/

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais, c'est facile à dire quand tu bannis toute ma main tour 1 putain ! Draw !

Hiroki , Jordan , Jérôme → SpeedCounters 6 , Alain → Speed Counters 2

J'active ma magie de vitesse, Angel Baton ! Je vais retirer 4 compteurs, piocher deux cartes, et jeter une carte ! Ensuite je pose une carte masquée et je termine mon tour ! (0 En main)

 **-Jérôme-** Huhu, que c'est pathétique, Draw. Je vais te montrer la puissance d'un gang.

Jordan , Jérôme → Speed Counters 7 , Alain et Hiroki → SpeedCounters3

Je vais jouer Grepher des ténèbres. Son effet va me permettre de jeter Arlequin psy pou jeter Archlord Zerato de mon deck. Comme j'ai exactement trois monstres TENEBRES au cimetiere je peux invoquer le dragon armé des tenebres ! (ATK 2800)

L'effet du dragon armé des tenebres, je retire du jeu malveillant, et je détruit une des cartes masquées.

 **-Jordan-** Pas si vite! Je déclenche mon piège ! Absorption de compétence ! Aussi longtemps que cette carte reste sur le terrain, aucun effet de monstre sur le terrain ne passera !

Jordan → 3000 LP

 **-Jérôme-** Tss. Dark End Dragon, détruit Egul

 **-Jordan-** L'effet d'Egul ! Je vais jouer Winda !

 **-Jérôme-** Elle sera détruite, et ton prochain gulldos aussi !

 **-Jordan-** Argh…Je suis a court de cibles…

 **-Alain-** Trop de Skill. Trop de Skill. One point man s'énerve, attention il va chanter o/

 **-Jérôme-** Je te laisse du répit petite chose. (2 En main)

 **-Jordan-** Draw !

Jordan, Jérôme → SpeedCounters8 , Alain et Hiroki → SpeedCounter4

Je retourne mon appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais ramener Gusto Gulldos ! Et je vais active mon sort de vitesse, Permutation de créature ! Si j'ai 6 compteurs vitesse ou plus, je peux changer le contrôle de deux monstres. Jérôme ! Donne moi l'un de tes monstres !

 **-Jérôme-** Tss, je choisis Dark End Dragon.

 **-Jordan-** Niquel ! Je vais jouer Gusto Egul ! Et je vais faire une synchronisation de niveau 9 ! Apparait Giganchateau ! (ATK 2900)

Je place une carte masquée, et Giganchateau va attaquer ! Détruit le gardien goyo !

Alain → 3900 LP

 **-Jordan-** Ok, je termine mon tour ! (3 En main)

(Recapitulatif)

Jérôme→ 4000 LP , 2 En main, Gusto Gulldo (ATK) Dark Armed Dragon (ATK) Thought Ruler Archfiend (ATK) 4 SC

Hiroki → 4000 LP , 0 En main , Deux cartes masquées. 4 SC

Alain → 3900 LP , 1 En main , Gusto Gulldo (DEF) Trishula (ATK) 8 SC

Jordan → 3000 LP , 3 En main , Skill Drain , Une carte masquée, Giganchateau (ATK)

 **-Alain-** Draw.

Hiroki et Jérôme → 5 , Alain et Jordan → 9

Ok…Je joue naga cyber ! Je vais le bannir avec gulldos pour piocher deux cartes !

Owi vous allez prendre cher /o/ !

J'active l'effet du monde de vitesse 2 Je vais retirer 4 compteurs ! Et je revele une carte magie de vitesse, fin de tempête, pour faire perdre 800 Life points à Jordan ! Et je le fais deux fois !

Alain → SC 1

Jordan → 1400 LP

 **-Jordan-** Argh…Ca pue là…..

Alain → Haha ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir activer l'effet du monstre que j'ai en main, Synchro Overbooster !

« Durant votre main phase, vous pouvez défausser cette carte, doublez l'attaque d'un monstre synchro jusqu'à la fin du tour. »

Trishula → 5400 ATK

 **-Jordan-** Oh putain… !

 **-Alain-** Trishula ! Détruit Giganchateau et finissons en !

 **-Hiroki-** Pas si vite !

 **-Alain-** Huh !?

 **-Hiroki-** Le piège ! L'appel d'urgence du Ver ! Lorsque tu déclares une attaque, je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre ver de mon cimetière en mode attaque, et ce monstre prendra l'attaque ! ….J'invoque Ver Rakuyeh ! (ATK 2100)

 **-Alain-** Très bien, alors Trishula extermine le ver !

L'attaque du dragon de glace se propulsa contre moi à une vitesse folle, elle détruit le ver et me heurte , moi et mon duel runner. Je perdis en conséquence le contrôle de mon runner, tellement la puissance de l'attaque est intense. J'eus du mal à contenir la D-Wheel. Mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de stabiliser le tout, sachant pertinemment que dans un duel en équipe, une fois le partenaire perdu, le duel était terminé…La fin justifiait donc les moyens.

Hiroki → 700 LP

 **-Hiroki-** Tu as aussi déclenché mon piège ! Cerveau Alien ! Lorsqu'un monstre de type Reptile que je contrôle est détruit, je prends le contrôle du monstre responsable de sa destruction et j'en fais un monstre de type reptile !

 **-Alain-** Tss, je place une carte et je termine mon tour. (1 Carte en main)

|(Recapitulatif)

Jérôme → 4000 LP , 2 En main, Gusto Gulldo (ATK) Dark Armed Dragon (ATK) Thought Ruler Archfiend (ATK) 5 SC

Hiroki → 700 LP , 0 En main , Trishula (ATK). 5 SC

Alain → 3900 LP , 1 En main , 1 Carte masquée 1 SC

Jordan → 1400 LP , 3 En main , Skill Drain , Une carte masquée, Giganchateau (ATK) 9 SC

 **-Hiroki-** C'est mon tour ! Accrochez vous ça va saigner !

SC → Jérôme et Hiroki → 6 , Alain → 2 , Jordan → 10.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok, il est temps de faire un peu de dégâts ! Trishula attaque Gusto Gulldo !

 **-Jérôme-** Tu crois vraiment que ce petit coup d'amateur va me faire grimacer ? Tss.

 **-Alain-** Jérôme ! Méga Evolution ! …..Comment ça ça ne marche pas ! D:

 **-Jérôme-** Méga baffe dans ta gueule oui.

Jérôme → 1800 LP

 **-Hiroki-** Jordan ! Ton monstre !

 **-Jordan-** Reçu Hiroki ! L'effet de Guldo ! J'invoque Gusto Falco de mon deck en mode défense ! (1400 DEF)

 **-Hiroki-** Et sur cette note positive, nous terminons notre tour !

|(Recapitulatif)

Jérôme → 1800 LP , 2 En main, Dark Armed Dragon (ATK) Thought Ruler Archfiend (ATK) 6 SC

Hiroki → 700 LP , 1 En main , Trishula (ATK). 6 SC

Alain → 3900 LP , 1 En main , 1 Carte masquée 2 SC

Jordan → 1400 LP , 3 En main , Skill Drain , Une carte masquée, Giganchateau (ATK) Gusto Falco (DEF) 10 SC

 **-Jérôme-** Je pioche.

SC → Jérôme et Hiroki → 7 , Alain → 3 , Jordan → 11.

Je défausse le créateur des tenebres, et je vais jouer Grepher des tenebres ! (1700 ATK) je joue ensuite Maitre a penser , synchro 5 , Androide magique ! (ATK 2400)

Dragon armé des tenebres va detruire Trishula !

Hiroki → 600 LP

 **-Jérôme-** Archdemon va attaquer Falco !

Et je termine mon tour (0 En main) . Allez, fais mumuse pour ton dernier tour.

|(Recapitulatif)

Jérôme → 1800 LP , 0 En main, Dark Armed Dragon (ATK) Thought Ruler Archfiend (ATK) Androide Magique (ATK) 7 SC

Hiroki → 600 LP , 1 En main . 7 SC

Alain → 3900 LP , 1 En main , 1 Carte masquée 3 SC

Jordan → 1400 LP , 3 En main , Skill Drain , Une carte masquée, Giganchateau (ATK) 11 SC

 **-Jordan-** Le dernier tour pour vous, scélérats ! Je pioche !

SC → Jérôme et Hiroki → 8 , Alain → 4 , Jordan → 12.

Je retourne mon piège, Paralysateur de pieges ! Tous les effets de carte pièges ce tour seront annulés ! Skill Drain inclus ! Et je vais jouer l'effet de mon sort Monde de vitesse 2 ! Je vais révéler une carte magie de vitesse, Half Seize, pour infliger 800 points à Jérôme !

Jérôme → 1000 LP : Jordan → 8 SC

Je vais ensuite révéler trois cartes magies de vitesse depuis ma main, Half Seize, Fin de Tempete, et Overboost, ainsi que jeter 4 SC pour faire perdre 2400 points à Alain !

Alain → 1500 LP : Jordan → 4 SC

Je vais ensuite activer ma carte magie, Half Seize !

Je vais diviser par deux les points du dragon armé des ténèbres, et je gagnerai le même montant de life points !

Jordan → 2800 LP : DAD → 1400 ATK

 **-Jordan-** On va vous finir ce tour ! Giganchateau va attaquer le dragon armé des ténèbres ! Et je vais révéler deux cartes magie de vitesse pour enlever les derniers points d'Alain !

Giganchateau ! HEAVY ROCK FIST !

Le colosse se se leva, plus titanesque que jamais et porta une attaque sur le dragon , le détruisant comme un vulgaire lézard, de l'autre côté, la magie de vitesse monde de vitesse 2 fit perdre les derniers points qu'il restait à Alain.

Jérôme et Alain → 0 Life points. Jordan → 0 SC

Les motos des deux antagonistes du combat commencèrent à dérailler, avant de s'écraser dans le décor avec leurs propriétaires. Tandis que nous gardions les membres du gang à l'oeil, je pus discerner Laïla au loin. Elle regardait la scène en ayant pris de la hauteur au préalable, laissant un sourire empreint d'une profonde satisfaction s'afficher sur son visage aux traits fins. Nous avions accompli la mission. Jordan et moi, nous avions réussi.


	31. Retour à la guilde

Les deux joueurs en face de nous venaient de perdre ce duel en équipe contre Jordan et moi. Nous avions fait quelques erreurs tous les deux pendant le duel, faute de pression j'imagine, mais au final le résultat était là, et c'était le principal. Les motos des deux acolytes s'arrêtèrent de manière spontanée, laissant leurs disques de duel qui étaient intégrés s'autodétruire. Laïla revint nous rejoindre , elle avait , à l'aide d'un lasso qu'elle avait sorti de nulle part, attaché le troisième membre qui avait voulu prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je regardai avec gêne l'homme qui était à la merci de ma partenaire improvisée, me sentant malgré tout désolé pour lui. Laila reprit la parole avec entrain, affichant clairement son air victorieux face à l'équipe adverse.

 **-Laila-** Alors, on s'avoue vaincus les hohos ?

 **-Kosta-** Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez perdu contre des personnes aussi ridicules. Honte à vous Alain et Jérôme.

 **-Jérôme-** Rien que du lucksack. Ce n'est pas le skill qui a fait ce duel.

 **-Alain-** Il est totalement salty mon Hoshi o/ C'était sympa comme duel, il a misplay avec son dark end dragon donc il rage \o

 **-Jordan-** Ahem. Je…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça mais….C'est parti. Alain, Jérôme et Kosta, par mon appartenance à la guilde Yume-Nikki je vous déclare en état d'arrestation.

 **-Kosta-** Par des débutants en plus….Pitié…Quel disgrâce pour les UWS.

Kosta soupira, mais se reprit vite lorsque Laila lui donna un coup dans la nuque pour qu'il bouge, le faisant perdre connaissance. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait tué sur le coup, mais elle m'assura qu'elle ne donnait pas des coups mortels. Sans vraiment vouloir expérimenter la violence de ses impacts, j'attachai la moto de Jérôme à la mienne afin de rentrer à la guilde avec lui. Jordan fit de même avec celle d'Alain, tandis que Laila emporta Kosta sur la sienne.

Nous roulâmes donc à toute vitesse sur nos runners, emportant avec nous les fugitifs que nous avions capturés. En revenant sur la situation initiale, je me rendis compte que Laïla qui parlait beaucoup n'avait au final rien fait d'autre que de regarder le duel. Enfin…Elle avait fait de Kosta son souffre douleur, mais elle avait été clairement moins utile que Jordan. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à gérer le duel, étant éprouvé psychologiquement par le fait que c'était sa première mission, mais il avait plutôt bien géré le duel. Il me rappelait un peu mes débuts dans le milieu professionnel, le talent masqué par la maladresse.

Jetant un œil derrière moi pour voir si Jérôme était toujours vivant contrairement à Kosta, je le trouvai les bras croisés, rigide sur sa bécane qui était traînée par la mienne. Il me regardait d'un air hautain et provocateur sans que je ne sache vraiment de quel crime j'étais coupable. Il semblait avoir une dent contre moi sans raison, à grommeler, tandis que Alain son acolyte était occupé à rêvasser et à trier les panneaux sur lesquels il aimait inscrire ses smileys étranges.

Je n'osais pas regarder comment Laïla traînait sa proie du jour, redoutant le pire concernant l'état de santé du leader du gang UWS qui était jusqu'alors très charismatique et robuste.

Tandis que nous accélérions afin d'arriver plus rapidement à la guilde, nous entendîmes soudainement une musique résonner dans notre course. Elle semblait provenir de derrière nous. Je me retournai discrètement, comptant sur le pilote automatique de ma moto pour m'éviter un accident, pour au final me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la musique de Jérôme. Il écoutait des musiques assez innocentes, dont les chanteuses avaient des voix assez aigues et enfantines, sur des airs de balades remixées avec la technologie de cette époque. Tandis qu'il me regardait d'un air neutre, son acolyte Alain faisait des mouvements de bras sur la musique tout en fredonnant « Guru guru guru wonderland ~ » avec entrain.

Je restai bouche bée devant le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi rigide et froid que Jérôme écoutait ce genre de musiques. Cela frôlait le malsain. Cependant, Alain semblait avoir l'habitude, je retournai donc mon regard sur la route en pouffant de rire, me moquant ouvertement de ma prise du jour.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans l'enceinte de la guilde Yume-Nikki, moi, Jordan, Laila, et nos prises du jour. Il était dix huit heures , la nuit allait bientôt tomber en cette fin de journée d'automne. Garant nos runners, nous fîmes descendre les deux individus qui nous accompagnaient tandis que Laïla , elle , se contenta de traîner ,Kosta qui était toujours inconscient, au sol. Moi et Jordan la regardâmes en deux fois, mais elle ne semblait pas gênée par l'image qu'elle renvoyait, se réfugiant derrière un rire abstrait et une expression évasive.

Nous poussâmes les portes de la salle commune dans laquelle Jordan se pavana avec fierté, suivi par les deux acolytes du gang des UWS. Il était ravi d'avoir mené sa première mission à terme et l'affichait clairement , devant un Jérôme agacé par une telle disgrâce pour son équipe.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait toujours le maître de la guilde, Soichiro Namatame. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait avec Ugo, le mec qui semblait aimer crimson sunbird. Lorsque ce dernier nous vit, il afficha un sourire franc marqué par le sarcasme, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Jordan s'avança vers Soichiro, tel le leader du jour.

 **-Jordan-** Mission Accomplie , Master ! Voici l'ordre de mission du jour, le gang des UWS.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien joué , Jordan , Hiroki, Laila. Je suis fier de vous.

 **-Hiroki-** Laïla n'a vraiment rien f…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que quelque chose m'écrasa contre le sol sans que je ne puisse distinguer quelle était la cause de cette violence soudaine. Reprenant ma posture, je me tus, attendant de voir le sort dont allait hériter l'UWS.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Donc vous êtes ceux qui ont fait un grabuge dans tout satellite hein…..Vous êtes plus jeunes que je le pensais.

 **-Alain-** Nous sommes vraiment magnifiques, resplendissants de jeunesse et de beauté o/

 **-Jérôme-** Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous. Exécutez votre peine et point final.

 **-Soichiro-** A vrai dire, on ne m'a pas dit quoi faire avec vous, j'ai le pouvoir de vous donner une peine de mon choix, que ce soit prison ferme ou travail d'intérêt général. La guilde m'a donné une certaine notoriété dans Satellite. A votre avis, que dois-je faire de vous ?

Pour toute réponse, ils n'offrirent au maître de la guilde qu'un lourd silence souligné par un regard défiant envers sa personne. Soichiro poussa un long soupir qui résonna autour de nous, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton ferme et direct.

 **-Soichiro-** Eh bien voici la peine que je vous inflige. Plutôt que de gagner votre vie clandestinement en maltraitant les habitants, je voudrais que vous intégriez la guilde en tant que membres. Il y a encore du chemin à faire pour calmer toutes les énergumènes se servant des duels pour faire régner le chaos, et nous avons besoin de toute aide possible. Vous aurez un logement, vous aurez un boulot , et vous aurez des camarades. C'est à vous de voir les jeunes, vous êtes libres de partir comme vous le voulez.

 **-Jérôme-** ….Le grec. Si tu arrives à négocier avec le grec, j'intégrerai ta guilde.

 **-Soichiro-** Je voudrais bien, mais il est à moitié mort là. Il est tombé sur Laïla après tout….

-Laïla- Arrête de parler de moi comme un monstre ~ Je n'ai juste aucune empathie, aucune sympathie, et aucune pitié envers autrui, mais je ne suis pas méchante ~

 **-Alain-** Et dire que Kosta était le plus bagarreur de nous tous :'( Enfin…Au moins on est de nouveau ensemble, pas vrai, Ugo-Chan !? O/

Nos regards se tournèrent vers l'homme au sunbird qui semblait scruter la scène avec satisfaction. Alors que nous attendions à une remarque pertinente de sa part, quelque chose de pittoresque s'abattit sur nous…

 **-Ugo-** Hahahahahahaha ! Nous voilà démasqués !

 **-Alain-** Afin de protéger le skill de la dévastation !

 **-Ugo-** Afin de rallier tous les pros à notre nation !

 **-Alain-** Afin d'écraser les noobs et la médiocrité !

 **-Ugo-** Afin d'étendre notre domination jusqu'à la voie lactée !

 **-Alain-** Alain O/ !

 **-Ugo-** Ugo:3 !

 **-Alain-** United we Stand la plus skilled la plus prospère !

 **-Ugo-** Rendez vous tous ou ça sera la guerre !

 **-Jérôme-** Jérôme oui la guerre.

….

 **-Soichiro-** Je vais faire….Comme si je n'avais rien vu…Et rien entendu…

Je posai ma main face à mon visage , fronçant les sourcils et affichant un air de dégoût face à cette représentation pittoresque. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule dans ma vie….Cependant, alors que je pensais avoir tout vu ce jour, le leader du groupe se releva, sûrement appelé par l'hymne de ses camarades.

 **-Kosta-** Hmm…Qui a chanté l'incantation permettant de me faire apparaître n'importe où… ? Ugo…Tu es ici… ?

 **-Ugo-** Hoho quel skill tu as vu quelque chose qui était devant ton nez. Ca fait une paire, vieille branche ~

 **-Jérôme-** Tellement mauvais qu'il s'est cassé chez Yume olalala quel homme.

 **-Soichiro-** Je ne veux pas interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais j'aimerais une réponse. Que comptez-vous faire, les UWS ?

 **-Kosta-** ….Nous avons perdu la bataille, nous nous plions aux exigences du gagnant.

 **-Alain-** J'en suis également, pas pour ces histoires de clowns, mais surtout….VOUS AVEZ UN CHAT DANS LA GUILDE *-*

Ce fut ainsi que les UWS intégrèrent la guilde Yume-Nikki. J'avais l'impression qu'une nouvelle page allait s'écrire pour le gang de duels clandestin. Au fond de moi, j'étais satisfait d'avoir participé à les remettre dans le droit chemin, même si je n'étais pas définitivement ici. Après tout, quitte à traverser les époques, autant aider les personnes si je le pouvais. C'était cette pensée qui me poussait à faire de mon mieux pour m'intégrer ici. Les UWS partirent de la salle, suivant Himiko qui allait leur montrer leurs nouveaux quartiers. Soichiro reprit la parole devant moi, tandis que Laila était toujours non loin de nous.

 **-Soichiro-** Hiroki, maintenant que tu as aidé Jordan et Laïla, je suppose que tu vas utiliser ton temps ici pour t'occuper de ton business ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais….J'imagine que je vais me renseigner sur qui est Shinichi Yamada. Je pense que je pourrai en apprendre d'avantage sur le pourquoi de ma visite. Dès demain je me mets en route.

 **-Laila-** Oh, tu vas voir « Médecin » ? Je peux venir ?

 **-Hiroki-** Bien sûr, même si je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagneras.

La fille se contenta de me sourire avec discrétion, devant le maître de la guilde qui affichait un air satisfait. C'était tout de même étrange comme ambiance. Ces personnes dans la guilde m'avaient intégré en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, alors qu'à notre époque c'était à peine si un étranger allait adresser un regard aux autres. C'était bon de sentir un endroit accessible pour une fois…

J'allais me perdre dans mes pensées, mais je me ressaisi rapidement. Je saluai l'homme qui me regardait avec satisfaction tandis que je quittai la salle en compagnie de Laïla. Cette dernière me semblait bien mystérieuse, après tout, elle n'avait rien à gagner en m'accompagnant, mais elle avait décidé de le faire , alors qu'elle avançait ne pas tenir compte d'autrui.

 **-Laila-** Tu te demandes encore pourquoi j'ai demandé de te suivre, Hiroki ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je t'avoue que oui, cela me préoccupe, tu n'es pas sensée n'aimer personne ?

 **-Laila-** Héhéhé ~ Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'espoir en la rencontre avec Shinichi Yamada. Vois-tu, Hiroki, je vois l'espoir comme un rempart à mon progrès. J'aime donc voir l'espoir des autres se faire détruire, étant donné que je suis totalement contre cette conviction. J'aimerais voir à quel point ton être sera impacté par le désespoir ~

 **-Hiroki-** C'est restrictif comme vision je trouve….

 **-Laila-** Pas mal de personnes ici ont cette vision de la vie. Nous venons de satellite après tout. Jordan possède les mêmes convictions, nous traînons toujours ensemble à cause de ça.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois…..Et…C'est courant ici de prôner le désespoir ?

 **-Laila-** Pas vraiment. Himiko la leader me dit souvent que je prends une mauvaise route, mais je suis convaincue par la voie que j'emprunte. Il nous arrive de temps en temps d'aller dans des bas quartiers de Satellite donner à manger, à boire, et des vêtements à des enfants, mais malgré tout l'espoir dans les yeux de Satoshi ou Serena, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre qu'espérer est une bonne chose.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois….Je suppose que tu te rendras compte un jour qu'espérer est un privilège.

La jeune fille me répondit par un sourire. Elle était vraiment étrange, à toujours garder un comportement abstrait et avoir des pensées sectaires, mais quelque chose en elle m'attirait étrangement. Comme si nos destins étaient intimement liés. Comme si quelque chose d'intense allait se passer entre elle et moi.

Nous sortîmes à deux de la guilde, voulant donc retrouver Shinichi Yamada, docteur de Satellite , pour tenter de trouver un quelconque lien de parenté avec moi. Il était vrai que je connaissais un Shinichi Yamada, mais je n'avais aucune idée concernant sa situation. Laila semblait cependant le connaître. Ainsi, pour toute base , je la questionnai franchement.

 **-Hiroki-** Dis, Laila. Tu sais par où commencer pour trouver le docteur Yamada ?

-Laïla- Eh ? « Médecin » ? Il a déménagé en ville depuis quelques années ~

 **-Hiroki-** Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant !?

 **-Laila-** Je voulais simplement planter un petit peu de désespoir sur ton visage ~

 **-Hiroki-** Misère….Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin….On rentre donc ?

 **-Laila-** Je ne rentre pas, je dois d'abord aller voir quelqu'un qui me sera utile plus tard. Un ami à moi qui partage mes sentiments à propos de l'espoir : Toshiro Kashiwagi qu'il s'appelle ~

Je grimaçai de dégoût face au fait que je m'étais fait avoir de la sorte par la femme. Ainsi, je rentrai seul dans l'enceinte de la guilde, laissant livrée à elle même la jeune femme. Retournant dans la salle commune, je m'avachis sur le banc, dépité par l'attitude déplorable de la brune à l'air abstrait. Je ruminai , la tête enfouie dans mes bras croisés sur la table, en repensant au fait que ma quête de vérité pour aider mon frère n'allait pas aboutir ici. Je devais donc repenser tous mes projets pour aider Reisuke tout en gardant un œil sur Erika et Hakaze.

Mais alors que je me torturais l'esprit, je fus interrompu par une présence qui vint de derrière moi. En me retournant , je fis face à un homme qui semblait être de la vingtaine. Il devait être un ou deux ans plus vieux que moi. Il était un brun semblant assez timide et maladroit, mais possédant une aura difficilement perceptible. Ses cheveux assez longs cachaient ses yeux, ne laissant qu'une fois grave mais hésitante montrer à qui je faisais face.

 **-Mathieu-** Excuse moi…Tu es bien Hiroki ? Je suis Mathieu de Yume-Nikki. Soichiro le maître organise un petit truc dans la salle d'entraînement et j'ai voulu t'inviter…..Excuse moi si je te dérange…..Pardonne moi…Je veux juste qu'on soit amis….

 **-Hiroki-** Tu tombes bien hahaha ! Laila vient de me planter donc je suis un peu seul. J'étais en train de réfléchir à comment résoudre les soucis de mon frère.

 **-Mathieu-** Complètement hors sujet mais pourras-tu regarder si mes funcards sont pas trop cheat ?

 **-Hiroki-** Eh ? Tu m'as écouté ou j'ai parlé dans le vide ?

 **-Mathieu-** Excuse moi….Suis moi…On va voir Soichiro…Encore désolé….

Ainsi, je suivis le garçon au bord des larmes jusque le terrain de duel de Soichiro que j'avais quitté quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. J'y retrouvai des autres membres de la Yume-Nikki qui s'étaient rassemblés. Parmi eux il y avait Nicolas, et Blue, deux têtes que je connaissais déjà, mais aussi Jordan qui semblait enthousiaste. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais décidé à participer à quelque chose pour tuer le temps et tuer mes angoisses.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est quoi le délire ici ? On se rassemble pour dire non à la drogue ?

 **-Soichiro-** Quel humour pathétique gamin. Nous créons des funcards.

 **-Hiroki-** Des funcards ?

 **-Mathieu-** Excuse moi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais on crée des cartes qu'on code sur l'ordinateur. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir dit ça plus tôt…

 **-Hiroki-** Non, je ne te pardonne pas. C'est une honte.

 **-Mathieu-** Excuse moi…

 **-Hiroki-** Oi, c'était une blague. Ne pleure pas….

 **-Blue-** Hiroki….Tu es vraiment un mec en carton…Totalement inutile.

Les membres rassemblés rirent face à la réaction de leur camarade. Apparemment, ils avaient l'habitude de le voir s'excuser, puis pleurer pour pas grand chose. Ainsi, j'ignorai l'homme pour me pencher sur l'activité. Ayant quelques idées en tête, j'imaginai quelques cartes qui formèrent rapidement un deck, les « Superbe » , des jeunes filles dotées de pouvoirs de fusion et de cartes freinant l'adversaire.

 **-Jordan-** Elles sont jolies tes cartes ! Personnellement je crée du support pour les gustos, ça va être hyper fun de se faire des duels dessus !

 **-Blue-** Dès que tu as fini, affronte mes watts ~

 **-Mathieu-** Moi je crée le deck de Saito…..Je pense qu'il sera cheat…..Excusez-moi…

 **-Nicolas-** Te fais pas de bile Mathieu hyohyohyo ! Mes pingouins remixés ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

 **-Mathieu-** Faisons un duel alors…Et désolé si je gagne…..

L'homme rit bruyamment avant d'accepter le défi de son camarade. Ainsi, les deux connectèrent leurs ordinateurs les uns aux autres afin de lancer la procédure de duel. Les pingouins de Nicolas affrontèrent les « Elements » de Mathieu qui semblait avoir réalisé des cartes assez abusées. Tandis que la partie progressait, on pouvait lire sur l'écran que les cartes qu'avaient réalisé Nicolas ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'abus en face.

 **-Mathieu-** Je vais invoquer ma Néo Element Haiko en sacrifiant ton dragon quasar filant corrompu ! Je vais aussi invoquer deux Element Héritier Windy ! Je renvoie Haiko en main pour jouer Homme oiseau allié genex. Je le synchronise avec Windy pour jouer Archdémon de ferraille. Je sacrifie le dragon quasar filant pour jouer Haiko qui va jouer deux fury, et j'attaque avec le tout…Sumimasen….J'ai gagné…..Ne m'en veut pas….

 **-Jordan-** Le roi du cheat…Mathieu….

 **-Blue-** Nayel a déjà fait des cartes totalement pires….Genre « Gagnez ce duel » , ce chat d'eau huhuhu.

 **-Soichiro-** Hahahaha ! Un jour je vous ferai combattre mes monstres Origins, je vais vous apprendre la définition du mot cheat pauvres fous. Gariatron va vous massacrer en une attaque !

 **-Hiroki-** Je suis sûr que ton deck ne passe pas les superbe, Soichiro.

L'homme prit mes paroles au sérieux et m'invita à me connecter à l'ordinateur dans lequel j'avais enregistré mes cartes. Le logiciel s'appelait « Duel Gateway » , c'était un site internet où l'on pouvait jouer des cartes faites maison. L'interface était un peu dégueulasse aux premiers abords, mais on s'y habituait vite.

L'homme me laissa prendre la main, me laissant activer une carte magie « La superbe scène » qui envoyait valser tous les monstres qu'il invoquait normalement ou spécialement. Je conclus mon tour en posant un monstre en mode défense, me pensant tranquille.

Cependant, lorsqu'il prit la main, il me balança un enchaînement d'invocations de cartes rouges, jaunes, noires , bleues, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, éradiquant chaque carte sur mon terrain et dans ma main , réduisant également à zéro mes points de vie en un tour. Il éclata de rire face au fait que je n'avais même pas pu lui montrer mon deck, tandis que de mon côté, j'enchaînai avec rage, gonflant les joues comme l'aurait fait un gamin.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est pas juste ! C'est complètement pété vos cartes !

 **-Soichiro-** Exactement, je l'avais dit mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, pauvre gamin.

 **-Hiroki-** Non mais même ! A partir du moment où on ne peut pas jouer c'est pas possible ! Faut nerf vos trucs là ! En plus j'ai brick !

 **-Soichiro-** Moui…..En tout cas , c'est très fort, Superbe. Hahahaha. Je peux aussi te montrer mon cisayox speed boost si tu veux voir du cheat.

 **-Hiroki-** Sans façon. Je sens déjà que vous allez me sortir toute une équipe basée sur parental bond. Je vais éviter de jouer à pokémon avec vous.

 **-Blue-** Dommage. Mon équipe stall avec méga absol est cancéreuse à souhait 3

 **-Nicolas-** Il est plutôt rageux Hiroki hahaha !

 **-Mathieu-** Hiroki…Tu devrais écrire, tu ne rageras pas…..Désolé si mon idée ne te plaît pas….

 **-Jordan-** En parlant d'écriture, j'ai lu une fiction dégueulasse qui s'appelait « Les héros du destin ». Elle était écrite par un certain Kalinkess…..

 **-Hiroki-** Oui bon ça va on n'est pas là pour parler des navets du net ! Tu écris Mathieu ?

 **-Mathieu-** J'écris une histoire pour adulte que j'ai intitulé « Oyasumi Bunbun »…..Désolé si cela te choque….

 **-Hiroki-** Tu écris vraiment de l'éro….. ?

 **-Mathieu-** Sumimasen….Mais….J'ai un collaborateur avec moi….Il n'est pas de cette guilde mais on se voir souvent….

 **-Hiroki-** Une autre guilde comme Yume-Nikki ?

Je m'interrogeai sur le fait qu'une autre guilde soit en activité. Y avait-il vraiment autant de criminalité dans satellite au point d'avoir recours à deux guildes ? C'était assez grave si c'était le cas. Cependant, Soichiro reprit la parole avec un peu plus de sérieux, dissipant mes doutes.

 **-Soichiro-** Mathieu parle de la guilde Jonetsu Yume. C'est une guilde d'un pays voisin. Leur leader, Yuki Morikawa , travaille pour apporter la « domination de fujii ». Ne me demande pas ce qu'elle entend par là. Mathieu travaille sur le projet bunbun avec un certain « Marik » qui se fait appeler « El Manifik ».

 **-Nicolas-** J'y pense, il faudra que je retourne voir les Jonetsu. Kawak doit travailler avec moi sur une bande dessinée hihihi ~

 **-Jordan-** Tu me ramèneras des nouvelles d'Anais ? Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler animés avec elle.

 **-Nicolas-** Bien sur, d'ailleurs, Bakakun m'a dit qu'il intégrera sûrement Yume-Nikki bientôt. Cela nous fera une recrue de plus.

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais je le sens mal.

 **-Nicolas-** Pas de quoi, Bakakun est le frère de Nayel hahahaha !

 **-Hiroki-** C'est bien ce que je disais….

 **-Blue-** Mon chat d'eau est mieux que le baka en carton. Et puis sur Jonetsu ils ne sont pas tous cinglés non plus, il n'y a que Hajime alias Marik qui est étrange…

Le groupe continua de parler des funcards et de cette guilde Jonetsu Yume et de ses membres. Ils parlèrent d'un certain Hitsumo qui aimait se déguiser en personnages d'animés douteux, Charlotte Chuhlourne surtout, mais aussi d'une femme qui s'endormait partout et riait pour un rien. Ce costume semblait lui coller à la peau. C'était agréable de se poser et de parler de tout et de rien avec tout le monde dans la guilde Yume-Nikki. Cela me faisait presque oublier tous les problèmes auxquels je devais actuellement faire face pour me focaliser un peu sur du positif. Le groupe de Soichiro était décidément assez rigolo à suivre.

Au final, nous passâmes la soirée à se faire des matchs entre decks ultra puissants, et ce fut Soichiro qui remporta la bataille de la triche haut la main avec ses cartes origins. Même les elements de Mathieu n'avait rien pu faire. Ce dernier s'effondra lorsqu'elles perdirent, hurlant des « Excusez moi » noyés dans un torrent de larmes. Nous autres passâmes la soirée à essayer de lui rendre le sourire pour pas qu'il ne subisse d'avantage de pression, pour au final aller nous coucher lorsqu'il sécha ses larmes.

Je m'endormis finalement dans la couche offerte par Himiko avec le sourire, pensant à la soirée totalement grotesque que je venais de passer. Je me surpris moi même à savourer les moments que je passais ici, même si je n'étais pas de ce monde. Je devais cependant me rappeler que quelle qu'était la sensation plaisante du moment, je ne pouvais pas m'intégrer complètement ici, et les évènements qui allaient se passer allaient bientôt me ramener sur terre….


	32. Ils veulent la D(anse)

Alors que je dormais paisiblement dans la couche que m'avait préparé Himiko quelques jours plus tôt, je fus réveillé par le bruit d'un impact assez lourd. En sautant de mon lit, je vis quelque chose que je ne crus jamais revoir alors. Un homme était écrasé contre le mur de ma chambre, ayant défoncé la porte de ma chambre au passage. Il se releva assez vite, grimaçant face au coup qu'il venait de prendre. Il était un blond aux yeux bleus habillé d'une tenue assez classique à Satellite, mais il me disait étrangement quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il repassa à l'attaque, je compris alors ce qu'était vraiment l'identité de l'homme.

 **-Medraut-** Tu n'auras pas le dessus vil scélérat ! Je vais briser ce cœur de toi en mille morceaux !

 **-Hiroki-** Att…. !

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que le jeune homme se jeta sur quelqu'un en dehors de ma piaule. Je sortis pour voir qui était son adversaire, me rendant compte que le seul scénario assez stupide pour être plausible était bien sur un combat entre Medraut et les UWS. Kosta, Alain, Jérôme et Ugo étaient face à celui que j'aurais pu désigner comme ma connaissance, mais seul Jérôme le combattait vraiment. Les autres UWS assistaient fièrement à la bataille tandis que d'autres membres de la guilde encerclaient le groupe, la main posée sur leurs visages affichant un profond dépit.

 **-Medraut-** Tu vas payer d'avoir brisé ce petit cœur de moi ! Tu vas le payer !

 **-Jérôme-** .Tss. Ridicule.

L'homme blond se rua sur Jérôme à une vitesse fulgurante, si bien que son adversaire ne put l'éviter. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut assez près de sa victime, au lieu de le frapper, il posa ses mains au niveau de sa taille et fit un effet répété de friction. Devant ma mine choquée , devant les mines dépitées des autres joueurs, il se fit de nouveau propulser par son adversaire contre un autre mur dans lequel il laisse un impact. Ne comprenant pas, j'allai voir Blue qui regardait le combat avec dépit pour avoir des explications.

 **-Hiroki-** Que se passe-t-il là ? C'est ridicule vu d'ici….

 **-Blue-** Ce mec est arrivé ce matin pour intégrer la guilde….Et il a mal pris que Jérôme ne rit pas à ses blagues, du coup il veut le faire rire en le chatouillant…

 **-Medraut-** PERSONNE n'a eu l'audace de ne pas rire à mes blagues ! Personne ! Tu as brisé ce petit cœur de moi et tu vas le payer !

Alors que Medraut revenait à la charge face à Jérôme, une autre personne apparut au beau milieu de leur combat. Je constatai avec surprise que c'était Nathan qui avait stoppé les deux énergumènes. Il reprit la parole d'un ton blasé, tout en se donnant en spectacle aux yeux de la guilde.

 **-Nathan-** Non mais j'hallucine là ! J.P.P de vous deux ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas c'est moi qui vais vous arrêter !

 **-Jérôme-** Fais donc. Il me fatigue.

 **-Medraut-** Ne te mets pas en travers !

Le blond bondit sur Nathan, étendant son bras au maximum. Il lança un cri assez viril qui retentit dans l'espace de combat, laissant apparaître une épée qui m'était familière dans sa main. C'était l'arme noble caliburn que Medraut avait fait intervenir. La saisissant, il donna un coup sec dans Nathan qui s'était interposé, le propulsant à son tour contre un des murs de la guilde en lui tirant un cri de douleur qui fut coupé par la crispation de l'homme aux JPP. Se posant de nouveau au sol, le blond reprit la parole, s'arrêtant devant Jérôme.

 **-Medraut-** Personne ne m'empêchera de te faire rire. Je dis bien PERSONNE.

 **-Alain-** Bon tu ne me laisses pas le choix l'ami ! O/

 **-Kosta-** Alain ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois révéler au public !

 **-Ugo-** Il n'a pas le choix hoho ! Révèle la puissance des UWS !

 **-Alain-** Jérôme ! Il est temps de réveiller ta seconde forme ! Incantation spéciale ! Guru Guru Wonderland ! Méga Evolution !

Jérôme brilla alors d'une lueur rose intense qui me brûla la rétine tellement elle était intense. Sans réellement comprendre, l'homme se transforma en quelque chose de nouveau. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient un tel pouvoir, les UWS. Sans comprendre vraiment, j'attendais le résultat de ce changement….Et je ne fus pas….déçu….lorsque je vis que Jérôme était devenue une chanteuse asiatique….Enfin….Il avait juste mis des pinces à ses yeux et fait une bouche en cul de poule, imitant une chanteuse qu'il aimait…Tandis que j'étais dépité face à ce changement, Jérôme attrapa un micro, tandis que ses camarades se positionnèrent derrière lui.

 **-Alain-** Technique numéro 1 ! Sweet Pop !

Jérôme se mit à chanter une chanson de Pop asiatique d'une voix parfaitement identique à la chanteuse qu'il écoutait hier sur sa moto. Ses camarades quant à eux faisaient la chorégraphie de cette mélodie derrière lui, arborant des expressions mitigées sur leurs visages. Alain était le plus enthousiaste de tous. L'impact de la musique eut sur Medraut un effet de bombe.

 **-Medraut-** D'accord, je vois que vous placez la barre très haut. Bien, je vais vous montrer la puissance de ce petit cœur de moi ! Toi là-bas ! Viens !

Le blond me désigna du doigt pour m'entraîner dans son délire. Sous les regards insistant de tout le monde, je m'avançai sur le terrain de bataille. Medraut appela ensuite Jordan et Mathieu qui vinrent à leur tour, tous les deux mitigés par ce que l'on allait faire. Le blond sortit un téléphone qu'il posa sur le sol. Il nous regarda tous avant de reprendre la parole avec sérieux.

 **-Medraut-** Suivez moi dans mes gestes, et on va gagner !

 **-Hiroki-** Rappelle moi ce qu'on y gagne…. ?

 **-Medraut-** Je te paie un restau si on gagne !

 **-Hiroki-** Yosh ! J'en suis !

Devant mon entrain, Medraut semblait être satisfait. Il lanca sur son téléphone une musique assez singulière cependant….

watch?v=I3dOmMMNjGA

Lorsque la musique démarra, Medraut qui semblait parfaitement connaître les pas se mit à danser tandis que Jordan, Mathieu et moi, tentions tant bien que mal de suivre. Nous avions clairement l'air ridicules, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Cependant, notre chorégraphie avait l'air de faire effet au groupe des UWS qui entamèrent « Sweet pop » de Silent Siren en même temps que nous. S'en suivit alors une bataille de chorégraphies ridicules sur des chansons ridicules. Par chance pour moi, j'étais assez souple et énergique pour enchaîner les mouvements de façon plutôt fluide, mais Jordan lui perdait de plus en plus le fil. Mais à la surprise générale, alors que nous pensions perdre ce dernier, Nayel se rua sur l'espace pour continuer la chorégraphie qu'il connaissait parfaitement, donnant un coup d'entrain à tout le monde pour le final.

 **-Medraut-** Alors…..Vous vous avouez vaincus….. ?

 **-Jérôme-** Tss…..Pe…Petit joueur….

Les forces s'épuisèrent tout doucement des deux côtés. L'équipe Jérôme commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, tandis que l'équipe Medraut aussi montrait des signes de fatigue assez intense. Cependant, alors que nous allions reprendre pour un autre round, nous fûmes interrompus par quelque chose d'inattendu.

-?- Tuturu ~ Ca a l'air fun ~ Mayushii veut jouer aussi ~ Okarin, Okarin, on essaie aussi ?

 **-Okabe-** Hahahaha ! Le scientifique des ténèbres Hououin Kyouma ne refuse jamais d'étendre sa splendide domination, même dans le domaine artistique ! Popipo !

 **-Hiroki-** Popipo…. ?

Un homme assez fort avec une casquette sortit un poste de musique qu'il posa non loin de nous. Une musique assez entrainante bien que très étrange retentit alors dans la salle qui nous servait de dancefloor. C'était « Vegetable Juice » des vocaloids.

watch?v=UGKWi7mNeag

Les trois acolytes se lancèrent alors dans la chorégraphie assez rythmique tandis que nous reprîmes Lucky Star et l'autre groupe silent siren. Nous étions désormais trois groupes à effectuer des chorégraphies totalement ridicules afin de déterminer qui allait gagner la bataille de la honte. Malgré tout, c'était vraiment rigolo de participer à ce genre de batailles, si bien que je me laissai finalement entraîner dans toute cette histoire, oubliant l'espace de quelques heures le poids de ma mission qui pesait sur mes épaules, oubliant Hakaze, Reisuke, et Erika…Pour reprendre plus léger par la suite….

 **-Laila-** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar…. ?

Nous fûmes interrompus par Laila qui pénétra la salle, accompagnée par le couple de leaders de la guilde et leur fille. Nous savions cette fois que la fête était terminée. Himiko s'avança, fronçant les sourcils face à tout ce bazar. Elle se positionna au milieu de la scène, se préparant à nous sermonner pour ce bordel qu'on avait causé ici.

 **-Himiko-** Non mais c'est ridicule ! Le seul qui sait danser ici, c'est Hiroki ! Vous n'avez pas honte de proposer un tel spectacle !? Chéri ! On va leur montrer nous ce que c'est !

watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0

Soichiro rejoint sa femme , accompagné par sa fille et la brune à l'air abstrait. Ils se positionnèrent au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée avant d'entamer la chorégraphie de la chanson Gagnam style qu'ils avaient lancé. Nous regardâmes tous bouche bée la chorégraphie des leaders qui brisèrent leur image au même moment. Nicolas et Blue qui étaient encore dans les gradins avaient leur main posée contre leur visage, consterné par l'attitude du couple. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'on voyait qu'ils avaient l'habitude, puisque leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite coordination.

Cependant, alors que je regardais la bataille, Athéna sortit de mon for intérieur pour rejoindre Himiko et Soichiro dans la chorégraphie. Evidemment, personne ne la voyait, mais elle voulait partager ce moment avec Hakaze et son père. Elle se laissa donc tenter par ce spectacle ridicule à son tour.

Lorsque la chorégraphie des anciens fut terminée, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous avions aucune chance et nous abandonnâmes tous, proclamant le couple, leur fille, et Laila vainqueurs de la bataille. Athéna, essoufflée, n'osait plus me regarder après ça, comme si elle avait totalement honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je pouvais la comprendre mais nous étions dans le même bateau.

 **-Medraut-** Je m'enflamme ! Allez tout le monde, le final !

/KQ6zr6kCPj8?t=1m31s

Soichiro et Himiko furent les premiers à entamer la chorégraphie, nous entraînant tous avec eux. Hakaze semblait vraiment heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir danser avec tout le monde. Elle arborait un sourire prononcé que je n'avais pas vu depuis un bail maintenant. Laila de son côté ne semblait pas apprécier le moment, mais se prêtait quand même à la tâche, sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Jordan la rejoint vite pour l'entraîner avec lui, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se lâcha vraiment. Au final, nous fûmes presque tous entraînés dans ce ras de marrée géant. Même Nicolas ôta ses tongs pour venir se joindre à nous. Nous finîmes tous par danser sur le même rythme , sur la même chanson, et tous arborer un sourire, même Jérôme. Me lançant un regard complice, il me défiait du regard pour voir lequel de nous deux allait tenir le plus possible. Blue nous rejoint finalement dans la danse, ne laissant que Nathan rager tandis qu'il était toujours encastré dans le mur. Nous dansâmes encore quelques minutes, sur des chansons populaires telles que YMCA, toujours menés par Soichiro et sa femme. Je découvris alors jusqu'où pouvait aller l'ambiance dans une guilde…Et secrètement, cela me faisait envie.

Nous finîmes tous essoufflés, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Chacun était assis au sol, dégoulinant de sueur. Nous reprîmes des conversations un peu plus normales tandis que l'ambiance de dancefloor s'estompait petit à petit.

 **-Mathieu-** Désolé….C'est à cause de moi qu'on a perdu…

 **-Medraut-** Ne t'excuse pas brave chevalier….L'ennemi était trop fort….

 **-Jordan-** Laïla, tes enfants entendront parler de cette matinée…Hahaha…

 **-Laila-** Rappelle moi de ne jamais avoir d'enfants alors…(Soupire)

 **-Mayushii-** Mayushii s'est tellement amusée ~ Et toi Okarin ?

 **-Okabe-** Le savant fou a besoin…..De repos…..Zzzz….

 **-Soichiro-** D'ailleurs, d'où sortez-vous, Okabe et Mayuri ?

 **-Daru-** On était de passage dans la région et on a entendu de la musique, Mayuri nous a trainé ici. Mais te voir ici Soichiro, c'est inattendu ! Comment vas-tu vieille branche !?

 **-Soichiro-** Comme tu le vois. Je te présente ma femme Himiko et notre petit fille Hakaze.

 **-Daru-** Ah…Hakaze hein….Cette fameuse jeune femme ayant oublié sous soutien gorge dans la chambre de Mayu…

 **-Mayushii-** Tuturu ~ On ne révèle pas les secrets de femme ~

Le groupe sorti de nulle part s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Chacun menait sa conversation tandis que je réfléchissais à la suite. Je pensais à quitter la guilde ce soir pour retrouver Erika et Reisuke. Deux jours de pause c'était déjà trop dans de telles circonstances, il fallait donc que je passe à autre chose. Devant mes préoccupations qui devaient être inscrites sur mon visage, Himiko vint me voir.

 **-Himiko-** Hiroki, j'ai pu contacter Lysandra et Brittany. Elles sont encore avec ton amie et cette dernière s'amuse comme une folle. Tu pourras sûrement la revoir des demain, soulagé ?

 **-Hiroki-** Merci beaucoup, Himiko. Je t'avoue que c'est fun de rester ici, mais je vais devoir partir.

 **-Himiko-** Oh, je pense que tu auras l'occasion de rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps ~

 **-Hiroki-** Comment ça ?

 **-Himiko-** Nous allons t'entraîner dans une mission dans la ville. Tu retrouveras ton amie sur place ~

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Himiko s'installa dans la salle commune voisine, invitant tout le monde à la suivre. Mathieu, qui était en train de gribouiller son histoire érotique « Oyasumi bunbun », termina vite son paragraphe, s'excusant de prendre trop de temps. Nous suivîmes ainsi tous la femme et son mari jusque la salle commune où nous nous installâmes, attendant les ordres de mission.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. De base, j'étais sensé vous mettre en garde que dès demain nous partons pour une mission capitale.

 **-Laila-** Nous allons attaquer le mouvement Arcadia , une organisation malsaine qui n'a que trop duré dans cette ville.

A cette annonce, un brouhaha général se fit entendre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, après tout, quel était le mouvement Arcadia ? Je n'avais aucune info les concernant, malgré le fait que je connaissais assez cette époque , étant donné que je devais avoir sept ou huit ans tout comme Hakaze à ce moment. Jordan brisa le silence, interrogeant les leaders du groupe et leur seconde.

 **-Jordan-** Le mouvement Arcadia n'est-il pas en ville !? Je pensais que l'on n'avait que la charge de Satellite ?

 **-Himiko-** En effet, mais cette fois l'heure est grave. Comme vous avez du le voir, des hommes étranges rôdent dans Satellite, ces hommes accompagnés par les araignées. L'officier qui est en charge de Satellite pense que ces hommes sont reliés, de près ou de loin, au mouvement Arcadia.

 **-Nicolas-** On devrait pas s'emballer non ? Il y des preuves ?

 **-Soichiro-** A vrai dire, le leader du mouvement Arcadia, Sayer, a de la rancune envers la ville. Donc tôt ou tard il préparera une attaque contre la ville, ou contre Satellite, et ce territoire est le nôtre. Êtes vous d'accord pour mener cette grosse opération ?

 **-Nathan-** Putain….On va devoir se farcir des crétins….JPP de cette guilde…

 **-Hoshi-** On va devoir se farcir des noobs ? Pathéthique.

 **-Alain-** Remets toi en Jérôme, Silent siren o/

 **-Mayushii-** Est-ce qu'on va y aller aussi ?

 **-Okabe-** JE NE TOLERE PAS UN AUTRE SAVANT FOU SUR CETTE TERRE !

 **-Mathieu-** Désolé d'être un fardeau….

 **-Jordan-** Arrête avec ça. On est une équipe non ?

 **-Laila-** Ne cultive pas l'espoir dans ton esprit , Jordan. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour avancer.

 **-Hiroki-** Au contraire, sans espoir on n'avance pas Laila.

 **-Nayel-** Tant qu'il y a du cyber dragon il y a de l'espoir HAHA !

 **-Blue-** Je pense pas que c'est ça le vrai slogan….

 **-Kosta-** Vite fait bien fait, les noobs vont se faire défoncer.

 **-Ugo-** Les UWS plus rapides que la lumière !

 **-Nicolas-** Gardons les idées claires pour la suite. Pas besoin d'être chauds directement.

Le rassemblement se termina sur cette note. Le mouvement Arcadia semblait être un défi de taille qui faisait face à la guilde Yume-Nikki, mais tout le monde était ok avec l'expédition du lendemain. Personne n'avait vraiment peur d'échouer, tout le monde avait confiance, et c'était sympathique à voir. J'espérais malgré tout que tout allait bien se passer, et que j'allais pouvoir retrouver Erika , Hakaze et Reisuke là-bas. Après tout, mon objectif principal était de sauver mon frère de cette emprise.

Je retournai dans ma chambre sur les préconisations du leader. Il nous dit de nous préparer convenablement pour le lendemain, quitte à prendre l'après-midi complète.J'allai donc me doucher et changer mes vêtements, pour être sûr de pouvoir bouger tranquillement le lendemain. Je jetai un œil à mon jeu afin d'y enlever toutes les cartes superflues telles que mon waboku qui était vraiment ridicule dans mon jeu.

Je repensais à notre périple, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début entre Reisuke, Erika, Hakaze et moi. Des tas d'évènements bons et mauvais, des alliances surprenantes, des défis, des joies, des peines, tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées dans ce voyage….Et je sentais qu'il allait bientôt arriver à terme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu triste à l'idée de quitter la guilde un jour. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu avant, je n'avais jamais réellement trouvé de vrais camarades si ce n'était Hakaze et son père, être dans un milieu bruyant et chaleureux comme Yume me réchauffait le cœur. Demain, j'allais faire de mon mieux pour les aider, afin de leur faire mon ultime adieu le plus sincère.

Alors que je réfléchissais, assis sur la couche m'ayant été offerte, je suis interrompu par Laila qui s'introduit dans ma chambre. Elle s'avança vers moi , arborant son air évasif, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit que j'occupais à son tour.

 **-Laila-** Hiroki, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la mission de demain, mais je n'arrive pas à changer les pensées qui me hantent….Peux-tu m'aider ?

 **-Hiroki-** Comment… ? J'aimerais bien t'aider mais…A quoi tu penses ?

 **-Laila-** A toi. Peu importe combien j'essaie de me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à t'effacer de mon esprit. Je ne pense qu'à toi, à comment tu vas réagir demain, ce que tu vas me montrer….Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ta présence.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est…C'est embarrassant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à l'annonce de la jeune fille. Après tout, j'étais à mille lieux de penser à ce genre de choses en étant dans la guilde Yume-Nikki….Et puis…Mon cœur était déjà pris malgré tout, je ne pouvais donc pas répondre à ce genre d'avances.

 **-Laila-** Hiroki, tu me fascines, toi et ton espoir. Je suis totalement fascinée par cette conviction que tu possèdes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais tant d'effet…Et ça me frustre.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi tant détester l'espoir, Laila ?

 **-Laila-** Même si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu sais, une fois que tu perds espoir en la vie, tu vis dans un monde à part. Un monde où plus rien n'a d'importance. C'est un monde duquel tu ne sors pas une fois que tu y es entré, et seuls ceux qui y sont aussi peuvent te comprendre. Ici, il n'y a que Jordan qui comprend les choses, nous nous rattachons l'un à l'autre pour survivre dans votre monde tout en ne sortant pas du nôtre.

 **-Hiroki-** Et qu'arrivera-t-il si il venait à partir, où si tu venais à partir toi ?

 **-Laila-** Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y a aucun espoir à avoir en ce monde. Cependant, Jordan , lui , commence à rattraper l'espoir en fréquentant Soichiro Namatame, le leader de Yume-Nikki. Je pense donc que de son côté, me perdre ne lui ferait pas grand chose, puisque malgré tout il essaie de quitter notre monde.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi ne pas en sortir également, Laila ?

 **-Laila-** Certaines choses sont décidées avec que tu ne naisses, Hiroki. Pour ma part, il était écrit que je vive dans le désespoir le plus total. Mon aura est gorgée de haine, de mépris, et d'indifférence. Je suis née comme ça. J'arrêterai de désespérer le jour où je mourrai ~

 **-Hiroki-** C'est triste….Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu verras plus clair. Il suffit d'une faible étincelle pour faire tomber l'épais rideau des ombres, Laila.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille me sourit sincèrement, avant de me remercier et prendre congé. En plus de mon dilemme avec Hiroki, Hakaze, et Erika….Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'ajouter le fardeau qu'était la peine qu'éprouvait Laila. Je voulais sincèrement pouvoir l'aider dans son combat pour qu'elle retrouver un sourire illuminé par l'espoir un jour…Et ce..Même si il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien.

…

Je ferai de mon mieux pour toi, Laila.


	33. Arcadia Partie 1 : Jessica

L'après-midi passa rapidement, me tiraillant entre Erika, Reisuke, Hakaze et Laila. J'avais changé de vêtements et quelques cartes de mon deck pour me préparer au mieux à lancer l'assaut aux côtés de cette guilde que j'aimais vraiment. J'étais désormais habillé d'un sweet shirt léger et d'un vieux jogging pour être plus à l'aise dans l'effort. Le sweet était un peu trop large, mais c'était mieux que rien après tout. J'étais désormais prêt à tout affronter, que ce soit Reisuke, Hakaze, ou Arcadia.

Sortant de ma chambre provisoire qui n'avait plus de porte, je me rendis une fois de plus dans la salle commune dans laquelle s'étaient déjà rassemblés les membres de la guilde. Ils me regardèrent tous lorsque je pénétrai l'endroit, cette fois avec beaucoup moins de scepticisme que la première fois. Je faisais parti de la famille, complètement.

Je m'assis à la table à côté de Laila que j'appréciais un peu plus que les autres. J'avais un plutôt bon feeling avec la jeune fille, et je voulais vraiment l'aider avec ses tourments personnels. En me voyant, elle afficha un franc sourire, prenant la parole avec entrain à mon égard.

 **-Laila-** Tiens, Hiroki. D'attaque pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai hâte de voir tes performances du jour.

 **-Hiroki-** Tout va bien se passer, je compte sur l'espoir pour me guider héhé.

 **-Laila-** Tu vas te brûler les ailes ~

Je pouffai de rire face à la détermination de la jeune femme à refuser l'espérance que je portais en moi. C'était amusant au final de voir une conviction aussi profonde venant d'elle. Je la taquinai un peu en la qualifiant de dépressive suicidaire, mais elle m'assurait qu'elle était malgré tout bien dans ses pompes, me conseillant de me mêler de ce qui me regarde.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin installé, le maître de la guilde apparut. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire ouverte sur le bas, ainsi que d'un pantalon de la même couleur. C'était apparemment la tenue qu'il portait lorsqu'il devait se déplacer personnellement remplir une mission. Son apparition suscita bavardages autour de la grande table commune. Les UWS qui étaient face à moi , Laila et Jordan qui nous avait rejoi,t bavardaient entre eux tandis que leur chef Kosta restait attentif.

Lorsque Soichiro prit la parole, tout le monde se tût en marque de respect pour le doyen de la guilde. Sa femme et sa fille quant à elles réglaient le volume du micro qui était accroché à son tee shirt.

 **-Soichiro-** Bonjour à tous les rêveurs. L'heure est donc venue. Cette bataille vous permettra de savoir si vous avez utilisé le temps qui vous a été donné à bon escient. La mission est capitale. Nous allons pénétrer le mouvement et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Pour cela, nous allons nous diviser en plusieurs équipes. L'équipe des UWS. Alain, Jérôme, Kosta et Ugo vont pénétrer l'entrée nord de l'établissement. Votre but est de neutraliser les caméras de surveillance entourant le dernier étage là où il y a le chef. Je compte sur vous pour réussir.

 **-Alain-** Inquiétez-vous plutôt à propos des autres.

 **-Kosta-** Ca va être du gâteau O/

 **-Soichiro-** Mathieu, Nathan, vous prenez l'entrée Est. Vous détruisez le plus de gardes possibles pour progresser tranquillement. Nayel et Blue, vous suivrez le chemin Ouest.

-Mathieu- Désolé si j'échoue…

 **-Blue-** Me voilà encore avec Nayel….

 **-Soichiro-** Hiroki, Jordan, Laila, vous prenez l'entrée principale. Hiroki et Jordan vous êtes encore des débutants, mais vous savez de quoi le monstre est capable.

 **-Laila-** Ce n'est pas parce que je suis froide, que je n'ai aucun sentiment, et que je n'ai aucune considération pour autrui que je suis un monstre !

 **-Jordan-** Il a raison, tu es un monstre.

 **-Soichiro-** Okaba, Daru et Mayushii, je compte sur vous pour prendre l'entrée Ouest avec Nayel et Blue. Une fois entrés vous allez de votre côté pour détruire toutes les machines à expérience.

 **-Okabe-** Je pourrai analyser le comment ils font et appliquer çà en méthodes de torture contre SERN HAHAHAHAHA !

 **-Soichiro-** Enfin, moi, Nicolas et Himiko nous irons directement au sommet de l'organisation. Notre attaque dépendra vraiment du succès des UWS , tandis que leur attaque dépendra de votre succès, je compte donc sur tout le monde pour faire de son mieux et l'emporter. Suis-je clair ?

Tous les voix masculines de la guilde s'unirent et écrasèrent celles de Laïla et de Mayushii dans un « Oui chef ! » qui fit trembler même les murs de notre salle. Tout le monde était remonté et déterminé à démanteler le mouvement Arcadia, avec chacun sa tâche pour vaincre l'influente organisation qui n'avait alors que trop duré. Face à cette guerre, nous regardâmes tous devant nous sans exprimer un mot, comme une armée de soldats l'auraient fait. Même les UWS étaient calmes et déterminés. Et moi….Malgré mon appartenance temporaire au groupe, j'avais l'impression d'être un membre à part entière de Yume-Nikki. J'étais un de leurs guerriers.

Nous prîmes le bateau jusqu'à arriver à la ville. Les quelques heures passées sur l'engin aquatique étaient vraiment marquées par la pression de l'environnement. Personne ne parlait à bord, chacun était concentré, le regard plongé dans le vide, en train de ruminer la mission que nous allions accomplir. C'était assez drôle à regarder dans le sens où nous savions tous que l'importance de la mission était capitale, et nous agissions en conséquence. Pour ma part, je doutais que cette mission colle à mes intérêts personnels, mais j'étais malgré tout satisfait de pouvoir sauver des personnes, donc c'était tout bénef au final.

Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard aux quartiers du mouvement Arcadia. Nous y allâmes à tour de rôle. Le groupe de l'Ouest partit, puis le groupe de l'Est. Le groupe du Nord entra à son tour. Ce fut enfin à notre tour d'entrer dans le bâtiment, cette fois par l'entrée principale. D'après Soichiro ; nous occupions un poste important dans le sens où c'était nous qui devions faire diversion contre les forces de sécurité d'Arcadia. Ainsi, comme nous l'avions prévu, lorsque nous entrâmes tous les systèmes se mirent en marche, nous condamnant à l'intérieur. Des duellistes portant l'uniforme du mouvement marchaient dans les environs, mais ne semblaient même pas distinguer notre présence , ce qui eut pour effet de me faire douter sur la nature de ces joueurs.

 **-Hiroki-** Il y a un problème ici. Avec tout le grabuge que nous avons déclenché, personne ne nous remarque.

 **-Jordan-** Ouais, j'imaginais aussi qu'on aurait plus de soucis avec les membres du groupe.

 **-Laila-** J'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir une motivation pour ne pas nous attaquer…Ou alors les rumeurs du mouvement sont vraies.

 **-Hiroki-** Quelles rumeurs ? Le mouvement Arcadia serait si sombre ?

 **-Jordan-** On dit que le mouvement Arcadia utilise un système de contrôle mental pour garder les fidèles qui sortent du mode de pensée unique du leader.

 **-Hiroki-** Sérieusement !? Je comprends mieux pourquoi on est ici….Les pauvres..

 **-Laila-** Ne sois pas émotif. Qu'ils soient consentants ou victimes, ce sont des ennemis. Tu dois être capable de commettre des infamies si tu veux gagner.

 **-Jordan-** Laila a raison. Progressons pour le moment.

Nous tentâmes d'avancer le plus possible dans le mouvement. Cependant, alors que nous passâmes devant les joueurs, croyant qu'ils ne distinguaient rien, ces derniers se retournèrent vers nous, et tout de suite je compris que nos spéculations étaient fondées. Leur regard était totalement vide, ils s'avancèrent doucement vers nous, finissant par encercler les trois membres de notre groupe. J'analysai la situation. Nous étions 3 contre 10 , un clair désavantage numérique qui nous mettait dans une position de faiblesse assez conséquente. Nous essayâmes bien sur de partir, mais nous fûmes repoussés facilement. Apparemment l'altération mentale altérait leur perception de la douleur.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok on sort comment maintenant ? Vous avez une idée ?

 **-Jessica-** Moi j'en ai une ! Vous ne sortez pas et je vous écrase bande de merdes !

La voix qui résonna dans l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions me troubla alors. Elle était une voix assez féminine mais assez grave qui avait une sacrée portée. J'imaginais clairement le genre de fille qui avait poussé ce cri alors que je ne pouvais toujours pas la voir. Cependant, alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen d'utiliser cette nana à notre avantage, ses serviteurs s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une jeune fille portant un uniforme différent des autres. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur son uniforme noir composé d'un haut assez sobre et d'une jupe longue lui tombant sur les genoux. Son visage quant à lui était souligné par deux grands yeux verts exprimant naturellement de l'arrogance de par leurs traits tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas obstrués par ses cheveux , ces derniers formant une courte frange symétrique qui lui tombait à peine sur le front.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit, son expression naturellement arrogante se crispa pour afficher encore plus de mépris et de satisfaction face à notre situation. Semblant amusée par toute cette agitation, elle prit la parole à l'intention de notre groupe.

 **-Jessica-** Quand cet abruti de Sayer nous a dit que son système de sécurité était assez merdique pour avoir laissé une guilde s'infiltrer, je pensais qu'il fabulait. Mais en effet, nous avons bien une belle brochette d'attardés qui nous infiltrent. Intéressant. ~

 **-Hiroki-** Voilà une jeune femme bien arrogante. Ces gars, tu les contrôles vraiment ?

 **-Jordan-** Comme si elle va t'avouer qu'elle est la coupable, réfléchis un peu Hirok…

 **-Jessica-** Bien évidemment que je les contrôle ~ Tu m'as pris pour qui franchement ? Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici tranquillement, tu peux te foutre un doigt dans le cul et faire l'avion , espèce de pauvre tâche. Je suis Jessica ! Second meilleur élément du mouvement Arcadia et accessoirement celle qui va faire en sorte que jamais plus vous ne puissiez articuler un mot.

 **-Laila-** Je vois, donc si je comprends bien nous allons devoir nous occuper de toi et de ces joueurs ?

 **-Jessica-** T'es pas si conne que t'en as l'air en fait ~ Et oui. Cette bande de larves est mon harem et je suis leur maîtresse. Ces petites tapettes ne sont bonnes qu'à être à mon service et recevoir leur punition quand ça me chante. ~

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi vouloir réduire en esclavage des personnes au hasard !? Tu peux dormir le soir avec la pensée que tu répands le mal !?

 **-Jessica-** T'es qui pour ouvrir ta gueule toi !? Tu me connais ? Non. Donc si tu fermes pas ta gueule sur mes dires, je vais te la fermer de force moi.

 **-Hiroki-** Essaie donc de me réduire au silence, je n'attends que ça !

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Puisque tu tiens à être suicidaire, je vais t'aider. Et puis tu es à mon goût, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler ta tête de gland lorsque j'aurai réduit tes espoirs à zéro et que tu seras complètement sous mon contrôle !

 **-Laila-** Je l'aime bien cette fille en fait. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas l'espoir ?

 **-Jordan-** Ce n'est pas le moment, Laila !

 **-Jessica-** Ah oui, il y a la petite friture aussi. Adrien, Gregory, montrez que vous avez des couilles cette fois et allez me vaincre ces deux parasites.

Deux de ses serviteurs s'avancèrent tandis que les autres se reculèrent. Le blond s'avança vers Laila tandis que le brun s'avança vers Jordan. Pour ma part, j'étais pris dans un clash en un contre un contre la leader de cette partie du mouvement Arcadia, Jessica. Je la scrutais, elle qui avançait un caractère assez fort, et ce que je vis au premier abord était une jeune femme pervertie par la corruption affichant sadisme et mépris sur son visage.

Jessica sortit légèrement sa langue de sa bouche afin de se lécher les babines tel un prédateur qui repère une proie, son visage s'obscurcit, elle devint rapidement effrayante, bien plus que ne l'était Hakaze lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre moi. Un frisson me parcourut le corps. J'étais à la fois complètement effrayé , mais aussi un peu excité par la jeune blonde en face de moi.

 **-Jessica-** Je te fais donc le deal, pauvre tâche. On va se taper dessus tous les deux. Si tu gagnes, je relâcherai toutes les personnes ici et je te laisserai l'accès libre à la zone. Dans le cas contraire, si le duel se termine par ma victoire….Alors je ferai de toi un membre de ma collection ,et ta première tâche sera de me servir de repose pied personnel. ~ Toujours décidé à me montrer que tu n'es pas manipulable ? ~

 **-Hiroki-** Tu ne peux pas gagner avec ce genre de convictions. Je vais te montrer la force du miracle que l'on appelle espoir ! Je suis Hiroki et Yume Nikki et je vais te vaincre !

Nous enclenchâmes tous les deux nos disques de duel tout en gardant chacun la pression de notre regard sur l'autre. Jessica avait quelque chose de vraiment singulier. Une aura sombre qui semblait prendre la forme d'un épais voile ténébreux qui l'entourait , tournoyant continuellement autour d'elle. Ces ténèbres étaient effrayantes , mais je voulais vraiment les percer de ma lumière. Laila avait sûrement raison, j'étais un peu trop sentimental….Mais le plus de personnes que je pouvais aider dans ma tâche, le mieux je me portais.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais réduire en poussière ta motivation de péquenot ! En garde !

Hiroki : 4000 LP | Jessica : 4000 LP

 **-Jessica-** Je prends la main grand con !

Je vais activer ma carte magique : Téléporteur d'urgence ! Grâce à cette carte je vais pouvoir invoquer spécialement Fille Esper de mon deck ! (ATK 500). Je vais ensuite sacrifier cette fille pour jouer mon téléporteur multiple ! (ATK 2100) Grâce à l'effet de mon téléporteur, je vais payer 2000 Life points afin d'invoquer depuis mon deck Clerc Psychique du calme ainsi que mon Commandant psychique ! Et maintenant grâce à l'effet de mon clerc, en jetant bulbe luisant depuis ma main je peux bannir fille esper !

 **-Hiroki-** Ca va je ne te dérange pas ? T'as pas l'impression de jouer seule ?

 **-Jessica-** Ferme ta gueule et laisse moi jouer d'accord ? Je synchronise mon Clerc ainsi que mon commandant afin d'invoquer spécialement mon Guerrier chargeur poussière d'étoile ! (ATK 2000) Et par son effet, je vais piocher une carte ! Ensuite, mon clerc va faire revenir ma fille esper qui va bannir la première carte du dessus de mon deck. Je vais la synchroniser avec mon guerrier chargeur ! Apparais , Dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal ! (ATK 3000) L'effet d'Esper s'active et me donne une carte supplémentaire ! Et maintenant je ramène mon bulbe luisant pour le synchroniser avec mon téléporteur afin de jouer Dragon synchro de l'aile claire ! (ATK 2500). Je place deux cartes et c'est à toi de jouer pauvre tâche.

( Dragon synchro de l'aile claire | de l'aile de cristal sur le terrain. Deux FD. 2 en main. 2000 Life points.)

 **-Hiroki-** Ok, c'est donc à moi de jouer ! Et je vais commencer avec ma carte magie trou noir !

 **-Jessica-** Pas si vite grosse tâche ! Tu révèles mon piège, chemin lumière d'étoile. Je vais annuler ta carte de bouseux et invoquer Dragon poussière d'étoile ! (ATK 2500)

 **-Hiroki-** Putain….Grosse pute va.

 **-Jessica-** Alors mon beau ? T'as sorti tes crocs mais t'as pas les couilles qui suivent ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ferme là. J'active ma carte magie fusion du futur ! Je te révèle donc Ver – Zéro et j'envoie les vers King, Queen, Xex, Yagan, Caltaros, Tentacules, et Victoire au cimetière et j'invoquerai mon monstre dans deux tours ! J'invoque ensuite mon ver Xex et j'active son effet !

 **-Jessica-** Va te faire foutre, j'annule son effet avec mon dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal, et mes points d'attaque augmentent ! (ATK → 4800)

 **-Hiroki-** Pour quelqu'un qui nous traite d'abrutis tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. J'active la renaissance de la vipère ! Si tous les monstres dans mon cimetière sont de types reptiles, je vais pouvoir invoquer n'importe quel monstre de mon cimetière ! Je vais invoquer Ver – King ! (ATK2700)

Ver king attaque le dragon synchro de l'aile claire !

Le roi des vers se rua sur le dragon qu'il neutralisa en un rien de temps, faisant grimacer la joueuse de monstres psychiques au passage. Ses points de vie ayant été réduits légèrement, je creusais peu à peu l'écart entre elle et moi.

 **-Hiroki-** J'active ensuite l'effet de mon King. Je vais le sacrifier afin de détruire le dragon poussière d'étoile ! Je vais ensuite placer deux cartes masquées et terminer mon tour ! (0 en main)

 **-Jessica-** A moi tête de gland ! Draw !

Et je vais attaquer avec mon dragon synchro !

 **-Hiroki-** J'active mon piège ! La force de miroir frémissante !

 **-Jessica-** Pas si vite ! J'active lance interdite depuis ma main , elle va protéger mon dragon synchro de ta carte piège ! Allez goûte à mon attaque gros flan !

L'impact propulsé par le dragon passa ma force de miroir et s'écrasa contre moi, me laissant alors ressentir l'impact qui était colossal. J'hurlai de douleur à cause du choc de l'attaque que j'encaissai. Les propriétés d'un duelliste psychique étaient donc dangereuses à ce point…..Il valait mieux ne pas prendre d'attaque supplémentaire. Mes points de vie atteignirent 1800 , tandis que la jeune femme me regardait me débattre avec satisfaction.

 **-Jessica-** J'ai fait assez de dégâts grosse tâche. A toi. (2 cartes en main)

 **-Hiroki-** Ok….Je pioche !

Je vais révéler mon appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais l'utiliser pour ramener mon Ver – King et activer son effet afin de détruire ton dragon synchro à l'aile de cristal !

 **-Jessica-** Tu ne retiens donc jamais ? Je peux annuler tes effets grosse tâche !

 **-Hiroki-** Tu ne peux annuler qu'un effet par tour. Je me permets donc de jouer cette carte : Fusion Instantanée ! Grâce à elle, je vais invoquer Norden l'ancienne entité et ramener Ver Xex par son effet ! Je fais une invocation XYZ maintenant ! J'ouvre le réseau de superposition et j'amène numéro 82 : Heartlandraco ! (ATK2000) Son effet va me permettre de contourner ton monstre et de t'attaquer directement !

 **-Jessica-** Ah carrément !? T'as tellement pas de couilles que tu vas gagner avec un truc aussi débile !?

 **-Hiroki-** Totalement. Allez, Heartlandraco ! Finissons-en !

Le dragon rose que j'avais invoqué bondit alors au-dessus du dragon synchro à l'aile de cristal et atterrit directement sur la jeune blonde qu'il percuta d'un seul coup. Il réduit les life points de l'ennemi du jour à zéro pour au final me faire sortir victorieux de cet affrontement.

 **-Jessica-** Putain….En plus d'être une grosse tâche, tu gagnes avec des coups de merde et un putain de dragon rose invoqué par un système que tu sors de nulle part…..Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit ! Je suis mauvaise perdante, mais je reste plus forte que toi sale fils de pute !

Avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans le mien, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux luisants qui éliminèrent absolument tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Plutôt que de faire disparaître les éléments du décor, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de me faire faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Peu à peu, je me laissais happer par son pouvoir. Peu….A…Peu….Je perdais le contrôle….

…..

 **-Jessica-** Et voilà. J'ai rétabli l'équilibre ~ Personne ne se met dans les plans de Jessica, Personne.

 **-Laila-** Autant tes sbires sont d'une faiblesse ridicule, autant toi tu es vraiment chiante, Jessica.

 **-Jordan-** Tu aurais pu au moins m'en laisser un , Laila…..

 **-Laila-** On n'est pas dans un pseudo RPG où on agit en équipe, on tape, point.

 **-Jessica-** Fermez vos gueules. Hiroki, mon nouveau serviteur, agis et élimine tes camarades !

Les mots que j'entendis semblaient venir d'une voix qui m'était familière. D'après cette voix…Il me suffisait d'éliminer les deux personnes face à moi pour satisfaire à sa demande….Je n'avais pas à me poser la question de savoir si c'était bien ou mal…Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était répondre aux attentes de la seule voix qui parvenait à mes oreilles.

Je m'avançais vers la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait face à moi, déconcertée par ce qui semblait être une situation délicate pour elle. De mon côté, j'avais clairement l'objectif de l'éliminer. Je devais le faire pour répondre à cette voix qui me demandait de le faire. J'avais le sentiment que cette voix allait m'offrir tout ce que j'attendais émotionnellement parlant .

Cependant, plus je m'avançais de la brune, plus je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder derrière moi, mais je sentais quelque chose de malsain provenant de cette direction. Au final, je réussis à jeter un œil, et tout ce que je vis alors fut une jeune fille rongée par la haine, la rancune, entourée d'une aura sombre….Une jeune fille malheureuse..

Je fus alors tiraillé entre deux voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête. La voix de la jeune fille qui me disait « occupe toi de la brune » et la voix de mon cœur qui me disait « sauve cette fille » . Je restai planté sur place quelques minutes, entendant les deux vois se battre pour obtenir mon consentement. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains tellement tout se bousculait à l'intérieur. J'aurais pu soulager ma douleur en claquant ma tête contre le mur, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Lorsque je repris la marche, je fis mes pas en direction de la blonde qui se laissait de plus en plus consumer par la rancune et la rage au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers elle. Je l'entendais hurler sur moi, me disant que la direction dans laquelle j'allais n'était pas la bonne….Mais j'étais convaincu au fond de moi même que sa voix emplie de haine et de mépris n'était pas indicatrice de la bonne marche à suivre.

watch?v=V-sr-dZE9qE

Ainsi, lorsque je fus en face d'elle, elle me cracha au visage en guise de mépris. Tandis que la portion gluante coulait sur mon visage sans que je le calcule, je me surpris moi même par le comportement que j'affichai. N'écoutant que mon cœur, je me ruai sur la jeune blonde afin de l'étreindre avec force et conviction. Je la sentis se crisper face à la surprise qui lui faisait face. Sa respiration devint vite saccadée et ses battements de cœur quant à eux redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle tenta de me repousser de tout son corps qui semblait comme me rejeter, mais mon étreinte était trop forte, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Toujours sous son emprise, je repris alors la parole d'un ton machinal et sans émotion, guidé non pas par ma raison, mais par mon cœur lui-même.

 **-Hiroki-** Il….Ne…Faut…Pas….Te laisser submerger par la haine….

 **-Jessica-** Huh…. ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes grosse tâche !? Pourquoi mon contrôle n'a-t-il aucun effet….. !?

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Je ne suis pas la marionnette du désespoir….Retrouve….Retrouve le sourire, Jessica….Tu sembles brisée mais…..Je suis sûr que l'espoir sera à ta porte demain….Tu peux vivre autrement qu'en t'entourant de personnes que tu contrôles…..Dehors se trouve sûrement quelqu'un qui va t'aimer…Te chérir…Sans que tu n'aies besoin de pervertir ce beau visage avec des pensées aussi sombres….

 **-Jessica-** Huh…. ? Je….Pourquoi….Pourquoi je suis encore trop faible…. ? Pourquoi ai-je encore perdu contre vous…. ?

La jeune fille se relâcha, s'écroulant dans mes bras. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, regagnant un à un tous mes sens et pouvant enfin réfléchir par moi-même. La jeune blonde qui avait montré un signe de faiblesse s'écroula dans mes bras, tentant de masquer le bruit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix saccadée dont elle tentait de préserver l'assurance.

 **-Jessica-** S'il te plaît….Ne bouge pas…Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me voit dans un tel état de faiblesse…

 **-Hiroki-** O….Ok. Je ne bougerai pas.

 **-Jessica-** Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi putain….T'aurais pas pu te faire avoir par la manipulation ou par le cul comme tous les autres…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Au fond de moi….J'ai l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent. La voix qui me pousse à agir est la voix de mon espoir…Jessica, la vie peut paraître difficile je le conçois, mais tu perds d'avantage d'années à agir de la sorte. Personnellement, j'ai perdu assez d'années dans les choses qui m'ont fait du mal pour gâcher encore plus de temps à réclamer vengeance. La vie est trop courte pour vivre dans l'illusion.

 **-Jessica-** ….Tu me fais chier espèce de pauvre tâche. T'as raison au fond…Mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas tirer un trait.

La blonde sécha ses larmes avant de me repousser. Elle affichait son air naturel mais cette fois troublé par notre échange. Ses serviteurs quant à eux avaient repris leurs sens, elle leur avait à tous rendu la liberté. Apparemment satisfaite par l'issue du duel, elle reprit la parole à notre intention.

 **-Jessica-** Passez. Je vais désactiver la sécurité que je peux désactiver. Vous devez détruire ce mouvement. Il a détruit trop de vies pour continuer à perdurer.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci, Jessica. Vraiment.

 **-Jessica-** Casse toi de là, je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps.

Je lâchai un sourire sincère à Jessica qui me le rendit à son tour. L'espoir de mon cœur semblait avoir contaminé celui de la jeune blonde, et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Aussi, accompagné par mes acolytes, je me hâtai en direction de l'ascenseur, attendant des nouvelles aventures encore plus difficiles plus haut dans le bâtiment….

…..

 **-Laila-** Dis, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Hm ? Qu'il y-a-t-il , Laila ?

 **-Laila-** Cet espoir en lequel tu crois tant. Ton espoir….Il est fascinant. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir jusqu'où il tiendra, surtout en ces temps où tu ne peux pas être sentimental ~

 **-Jordan-** En attendant, sans l'espoir de Hiroki, nous aurions tous fini contrôlés par Jessica.

 **-Laila-** C'est pour ca que je suis curieuse. Allez, avançons.

L'ascenseur se referma sur nous, nous emmenant plus loin. J'espérais secrètement que notre mission allait bien se passer, car après tout, tout s'était joué à un cheveux contre Jessica, mais au final, j'avais réussi à progresser tout en sauvant une personne….Et c'était la plus belle des récompenses…


	34. Arcadia Partie 2 : Cécilia

Alors que nous avions réussi à nous défaire de Jessica Jordan, Laïla, et moi prîmes l'ascenseur afin de nous diriger directement à l'étage le plus proche du siège du leader du mouvement Arcadia connu sous le nom de Sayer. Nous appuyâmes sur le bouton « 10 » qui nous aurait permis de le rejoindre…Mais à notre grande surprise, nous nous arrêtâmes au troisième étage seulement. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, nous laissant faire face à un couloir vide de toute présence. Laïla, déconcertée par la situation, prit la parole avec agacement.

-Laila- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas aller directement en haut ? Cela serait vraiment plus simple….

 **-Jordan-** J'imagine que le mouvement doit être sécurisé. Nous devrons sûrement intervenir ici.

 **-Hiroki-** Non…Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous sommes trop loin de la chambre des contrôles. Laissons leur ça et ayons confiance.

 **-Laïla-** Laisser ça à qui ? De qui parles-tu, Hiroki ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je parle de « eux ».

 **-Jordan-** « eux » ? Hiroki ne me dis pas que… !?

…

C'était en effet bien de ces personnes que je parlais. Ceux qui avaient causé tant de soucis ces derniers jours. Ils jouaient les durs, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour remplir leur mission. Ainsi , je m'assis sur le sol, m'adossant sur une porte en attendant qu'ils y arrivent. Mais alors que je ne gardais que ma confiance en eux en guise de preuve, quelque chose attira mon attention. J'entendis un bruit venant de la pièce derrière la porte sur laquelle j'étais adossé. Je me relevai, ouvrant la porte pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, et j'eus l'étonnante surprise de trouver la salle des caméras de surveillance.

Braquant mes yeux sur les écrans retransmettant le conflit , je pus voir Blue et Nayel de leur côté, mais aussi Soichiro , Nicolas et Himiko du leur. Les deux groupes étaient coincés et ne pouvaient pas avancer dans le bâtiment. Toute notre progression reposait alors sur « eux »….

…

….

 **-Ugo-** Sérieusement….De tous les coins où l'on pouvait atterrir…C'est dans les dortoirs qu'on tombe…Là où il n'y a personne à la ronde…

 **-Jérôme-** Ne te plains pas. Ca serait dommage que tu te fasses battre par un noob joueur de psychique hunhunhun.

 **-Alain-** C'est quand même étrange ._. Nous sommes tous seuls alors que nous sommes sensés infiltrer une sorte de guilde à l'environnement sectaire.

 **-Kosta-** Il n'y a qu'une explication plausible…Nous marchons droit dans un piège. A partir de cet instant, nous devons déterminer si nous fonçons dans le piège ou si nous nous rétractons simplement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le groupe s'arrêta. Les paroles de Kosta me firent un peu douter pour être honnête. Si les quatre individus se rétractaient maintenant, cela en était fini de notre assaut et nous finissions coincés au beau milieu de ce mouvement pullulant de duellistes psychiques….Si ils décidaient de se venger, nous étions cuits. Mais alors que je m'accrochais aux derniers espoirs, essayant malgré tout de placer ma confiance en eux, le plus vieux, Jérôme, prit la parole.

 **-Jérôme-** Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette guilde. Mais si on fuit maintenant, il n'y a aucun skill.

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! Jérôme veut faire de son mieux pour la guilde. C'est beau.

 **-Alain-** Moi j'aime bien l'environnement là-bas ! O/ Ca change de notre poubelle à satellite et on y rit bien donc je veux gagner pour eux !

 **-Kosta-** Je vois….Je suppose qu'en tant que leader, je dois répondre aux attentes du groupe. Continuons, camarades.

Les quatre compères continuèrent leur marche au travers des dortoirs qu'ils ouvrirent et inspectèrent un à un. Outre les effets intimes de chaque membre du mouvement Arcadia , le gang des hohos ne trouva rien de particulier, rien de suspect ou qui attira leur attention. Alain fut assez dépité par ce manque d'action, cela se vit sur son visage. Quant aux autres, ils gardaient un air plutôt sérieux, cherchant de manière effrénée et sans prendre de pause.

Essuyant échecs sur échecs, ils firent toutes les chambres jusqu'à arriver au bout du couloir, non loin de la porte reliant dortoir des garçons aux dortoirs des filles. La salle de contrôle devait sûrement être dans les dortoirs féminins puisqu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé ici. Mais alors que Jérôme allait s'avancer vers la porte, il fut retenu par le leader du groupe, Kosta. Jérôme afficha un air irrité envers son camarade, tandis qu'Alain et Ugo, eux, semblaient amusés par ce changement soudain de situation.

 **-Kosta-** Arrête d'avancer , Jérôme.

 **-Jérôme-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand génie ? T'as cru tu étais le chef et tu donnais les ordres ?

 **-Ugo-** Jérôme, il EST le chef.

 **-Jérôme-** Et depuis quand ?

 **-Alain-** Depuis que lui il fait des commentaires utiles o/

 **-Jérôme-** Ridicule.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les images du groupe dont les membres se taclaient les uns les autres. Laila et Jordan qui étaient à côté de moi pouffèrent de rire également, amusés par la situation assez comique des membres de l'United We Stand. Je fis signe à mes camarades de garder profil bas afin de nous laisser entendre distinctement ce qu'il se disait dans le groupe.

 **-Kosta-** Ce système m'est familier. Il faut que je m'en souvienne pour que nous puissions progresser.

 **-Ugo-** Un système ? Quel genre ?

 **-Kosta-** Regarde ces dalles au sol. C'est un mécanisme particulier utilisé par les bâtiments de la ville. Mes parents m'en ont beaucoup parlé, je connais ce système.

 **-Alain-** Et dire que le fils du chef de la sécurité a fini dans un gang o/

 **-Kosta-** En attendant, on est dans de beaux draps. C'est un labyrinthe invisible. Pour être bref, un chemin a été configuré au préalable, et si vous n'empruntez pas le bon chemin, vous êtes pris.

 **-Jérôme-** Donc basiquement, c'est aléatoire ?

 **-Kosta-** Il faut que je réfléchisse….

L'homme s'arrêta à côté de ses camarades, frottant sa main sur son menton afin de réfléchir. Il fixait sans cligner des yeux les quelques dalles qui jonchaient le sol. Je réfléchissais également à comment passer ce piège, trouvant en cette situation un bon stimulant cérébral….Mais le grec me dépassa dans la réflexion. Lorsque je le vis agir, je cessai alors de réfléchir pour observer sa solution. Il reprit la parole à l'intention de ses camarades, d'un ton direct et désintéressé.

 **-Kosta-** Progressons au hasard.

 **-Hiroki-** Huuuuh !? C'est ça ta réponse !? Raaah tu parles d'une réflexion !

 **-Jordan-** Oi….Calme toi, Hiroki…On n'entend rien.

 **-Alain-** Pourquoi progresser au hasard ? Il n'y a pas une autre voie ?

 **-Ugo-** Ca ne te ressemble pas, Kosta.

 **-Kosta-** Ce système de sécurité n'est pas le plus performant pour rien, il repose entièrement sur le hasard. Si vous faites un faux pas, vous prenez une décharge électrique. Nous allons devoir utiliser le hasard pour progresser. Jérôme, cherche moi un objet possédant des propriétés magnétiques. Un aimant suffira. Alain, tu vas aller dans le local à fournitures de ménage et m'amener une paire de gants en caoutchouc. Je vais tenter une petite expérience.

Les acolytes du jeune homme s'absentèrent pendant cinq minutes le temps de trouver ce qu'il fallait pour que leur chef fasse son expérience. Kosta plongea son regard dans les dalles qui formaient le labyrinthe invisible, tandis qu'Ugo , lui , se posait des questions sur ce raisonnement singulier.

 **-Ugo-** Dis le grec. C'est quoi ton expérience ?

 **-Kosta-** En rassemblant les données que j'ai en tête et en les appliquant à ce circuit, j'ai déterminé trois modèles de labyrinthes utilisés dans la sécurité qui peuvent être appliqués sur ce type de sol. Je vais donc utiliser l'aimant pour déterminer le plus de cases imprégnées par de l'électricité étant donné que ces dalles sont recouvertes d'une couche de zinc. Certaines couches sont peintes et donc ne conduisent pas le courant électrique, tandis que d'autres ont leur couleur naturelle et conduisent donc les décharges. Le soucis c'est que les couches peintes sont peintes de la même couleur que celle d'origine.

 **-Ugo-** Je vois…Donc ça rend le tout complètement aléatoire.

 **-Kosta-** Pas tout à fait. Il faut une épaisse couche de peinture pour isoler l'électricité, donc il y aura une barrière suffisante entre l'aimant et le métal pour qu'il ne soit pas attiré. En attirant l'aimant vers mon propre métal, je pourrai donc déterminer case par case quelle zone est électrique ou non.

 **-Ugo-** C'est pas mal du tout hoho , heureusement que tu te sers de ta tête !

Kosta restait impassible devant la remarque de son acolyte, pensant à la suite. Jérôme et Alain rapportèrent le matériel requis, ce qui permis à Kosta de démarrer son expérience. Il lança l'objet faisant office d'aimant qui atterrit au milieu des dalles, puis il enfila les gants en caoutchouc pour pouvoir prendre appui sur les dalles gorgées d'électricité. Ainsi, grâce à sa méthode, il réussit à retracer le chemin qui était dégagé de tout danger. Il marqua d'un feutre les dalles accessibles, avant de se retourner vers ses camarades ébahis.

 **-Kosta-** On peut y aller, la voix est sûre.

 **-Alain-** Quel Skill o/

Devant mon regard impressionné, Kosta s'avança franchement sur le chemin qu'il avait tracé, passant sans crainte le labyrinthe invisible en compagnie de son équipe. Cependant, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte séparant les deux séries de dortoir, la porte à laquelle il faisait face s'ouvrit toute seule, faisant reculer l'homme et ses acolytes instinctivement.

Une femme arriva dans l'espace d'une démarche gracieuse et élégante , contrastant totalement avec son accoutrement. Elle portait une tenue assez déconcertante. Un pantalon moulant de couleur kaki et une veste type militaire qui semblait être assez robuste. Ses mains quand à elles , étaient protégées par des gants en faux cuir comme les motards en avaient. Ses cheveux bruns étaient assez courts, mais soulignaient son visage dont les traits étaient plus durs que ceux des individus de la guilde. Elle et moi devions avoir le même âge. La jeune femme posa ses fins yeux marrons sur le groupe des UWS, reprenant la parole d'une voix élégante mais assurée.

 **-Cécilia-** Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu du divertissement ici ~ Depuis la mort de ce jeune crétin il me semble. Jessica a foutu son bordel quand son crétin est mort, mais depuis rien du tout. Je suis contente de voir que de la chair fraîche arrive héhé ~ Je suis Cécilia. Troisième meilleur élément du mouvement Arcadia, et accessoirement, la responsable du système de sécurité ~

 **-Kosta-** Troisième meilleure ? Nous n'avons que de la demi-portion ?

 **-Cécilia-** Ne sois pas si méchant voyons. ~ Ce que tu vois ici n'est qu'une vaste compétition pour nous, et je compte la gagner.

 **-Ugo-** Une compétition ? Une compétition entre qui ?

 **-Cécilia-** Entre le trio gagnant du mouvement bien sûr ~ Nous nous battons toutes pour l'amour de notre leader.

 **-Jérôme-** Se battre pour une raison aussi ridicule ? Tss. Aucun skill.

 **-Cécilia-** C'est vous qui êtes ridicules. Faire tout un traquenard pour passer un sol électrique alors qu'il n'y a aucune électricité. Regardez, je peux passer pieds nus ici si je veux.

Je m'arrêtai un moment….Alors la motivation principale de ces femmes à se battre avec autant de haine était tout simplement l'amour de celui qu'elles considéraient comme la tête pensante ? Pourtant, cette Jessica ne semblait pas attachée au leader dont j'ignorais encore le visage. Sans vraiment comprendre, je continuais à regarder le face à face entre UWS et Cécilia, en espérant que cette dernière cède.

 **-Jérôme-** Tu pues Kosta. Quel leader de merde.

 **-Ugo-** J'avoue, à partir de maintenant je suis le leader !

 **-Cécilia-** Il y a du rififi dans vos rangs ? Vous êtes ridicules , bande de gamins ignorants ~

 **-Alain-** Bien O/ Je serai ton adversaire ! O/

 **-Cécilia-** Je n'ai pas besoin de vous affronter pour vous mettre à terre héhéhé ~ J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, regardez donc.

La femme se recula , actionnant discrètement un mécanisme se trouvant derrière elle. A la seconde où elle appuya sur l'interrupteur derrière elle, des traînées de gaz se rependirent rapidement dans l'espace de bataille. Toutes les issues se condamnèrent , empêchant le quatuor de sortir. Cecilia quant à elle enfila un masque à gaz aux couleurs militaires, regardant l'équipe adverse, qui était de plus en plus retranchée dans ses mouvements à cause du gaz se rependant de plus en plus. Elle reprit la parole avec puissance, sa voix étant atténuée par son masque.

 **-Cécilia-** Vous ne pourrez pas tenir plus de cinq minutes sous ce gaz…C'est un concentré de monoxyde ayant des propriétés assez dangereuses si vous y êtes exposés trop longtemps. Cinq minutes et vous perdez connaissance, dix minutes et c'est la mort…..Qu'allez-vous faire mes amis…. ? Les issues sont condamnées….

 **-Kosta-** Putain…..Que….Comment faire…. ?

 **-Ugo-** A ce rythme…On va rester sur le carreau…..Alain….Il faut que tu….

watch?v=C6K-kDhsI9A

Avant qu'Ugo ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il perdit connaissance, raide. Son camarade Kosta tenta de le secouer pour qu'il se reprenne, mais il ne tint pas plus longtemps et perdit connaissance à son tour. Je regardai le spectacle, impuissant face à la situation. Il m'aurait fallu plus de dix minutes pour les rejoindre, et ça aurait été trop tard….

Cependant….La solution vint de la personne dont je m'attendais le moins. En effet, Alain était toujours debout, et devant lui se trouvait son acolyte, Jérôme, plus déterminé que jamais.

 **-Alain-** Hoshi ! Tran…..Transformation numéro deux….One…..

Point…..

Man…..

Le plus jeune du groupe s'évanouit juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, laissant à son camarade le soin d'entendre les derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Lorsqu'il le fit, une lumière de couleur rouge entoura le dénommé Jérôme pendant quelques secondes, faisant se dissiper le gaz autour de lui et ses camarades par la même occasion. Cécilia était intriguée par ce changement soudain de scénario, grognant contre l'homme qui venait de se défaire du gaz toxique.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Jérôme n'était plus le même. Il était désormais assez musclé et habillé comme un super héros. Un équipement moulant, une cape, des morceaux d'armures sur les épaules et les jambes, Jérôme était devenu un autre. Sur ses gants, ainsi que sur son torse, se trouvait un emblème qu'il arborait : un point comment l'on en utilisait pour terminer les phrases. Je posa ma main sur mon visage, dépité par la « nouvelle forme » de l'homme qui pouvait donc se tranformer en chanteuse asiatique ET en super-héros. Cécilia quant à elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole toujours aussi défiante.

 **-Cécilia-** Cette transformation ridicule ne me fera rien ! Je reste la reine de cette session et rien au monde ne peut tenir tête à mon pouvoir !

 **-OnePointMan-** .

 **-Cécilia-** Pas bavard hein ? Alors prends toi ça !

La femme laissa vibrer les pouvoirs psychiques à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle fut entourée d'une lumière verte pâle qui l'entoura de la tête au pied. Son tas de cartes brilla à son tour, laissant sortir quelques perles de lumière de son disque de duel. A ma grande surprise, lorsque les perles prirent forme, c'était tout une armée de vaisseaux spatiaux qui étaient prêts à attaquer le membre des hohos.

-Laila- Ce sont les monstres spaceships. Vipère de la victoire, Blue Thunder, Chasseur de Jade…..Je ne connais pas les autres.

 **-Jordan-** Il va se faire écraser ! On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider !?

 **-Hiroki-** Laissez-le….J'ai…J'ai confiance en Jérôme.

J'eus peur de regretter ces paroles lorsqu'elles sortirent de ma bouche. Toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je vis les vaisseaux attaquer Jérôme tous en même temps pour finir dans un torrent de fumée qui occupait tout l'espace du combat entre mon camarade et la femme. J'eus peur que ce « One point man » n'était qu'un costume lorsque je vis l'impact qu'il s'était pris….Cependant, à ma grande surprise, le membre de l'United We Stand s'en était sorti sans une égratignure, et pire, il avait mis KO tous les vaisseaux s'en étant pris à lui.

Je bégayai un « W…Wow… » , interdit face au pouvoir de Jérôme. Ce dernier s'élança à son tour à toute vitesse devant une Cécilia qui avait perdu sa confiance initiale. A ce moment-là, voyant la vigueur de l'homme qui évitait tous les vaisseaux projetés par la femme , je me disais qu'il allait lui asséner un coup de poing fulgurant….Mais à ma grande surprise, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il s'arrêta net.

Nous étions tous effarés face à ce qu'il faisait, Cécilia comprise. Elle était face à lui, affichant un air consterné par le fait que l'homme était assez stupide pour s'arrêter devant elle. Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un silence.

L'homme qui était devant elle fit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, il sortit le feutre que Kosta avait laissé au sol quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt et enleva le bouchon, pour au final écrire un point sur le front de la femme. Aussitôt le sceau de « One Point Man » fut posé sur son front, la femme s'évanouit dans un cri sourd et saccadé. Devant sa victoire, l'homme reprit la parole avec satisfaction.

 **-OnePointMan-** .

Moi, Laila et Jordan étions consternés devant cette scène plus que ridicule. Comment un simple point avait pu mettre hors course le troisième meilleur élément du mouvement Arcadia alors que j'en avais tellement chié contre Jessica à peine une demi-heure plus tôt ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais le principal c'était qu'il avait gagné après tout.

L'homme reprit son apparence normale et laissa ses camarades derrière lui le temps de traverser la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles. Comme ils l'avaient deviné, la salle de contrôle était derrière la porte franchie par Cécilia. Lorsqu'il entra, il désactiva toutes les sécurités très rapidement, laissant tout le groupe de Soichiro, ainsi que le groupe de Blue continuer de leur côté. Notre groupe pouvait donc aussi prendre l'ascenseur.

-Laila- L'ascenseur doit être débloqué ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

 **-Jordan-** Super, il gère Jérôme ! Allons-y Hiroki !

 **-Hiroki-** Pas tout de suite. Je dois m'assurer d'une chose avant ça.

-Laila- Hm ?

Je gardai les yeux braqués sur la caméra, surveillant les actions de Jérôme. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il pouvait porter secours à ses camarades. Je le vis donc revenir dans la salle où gisaient les corps inconscients de soin équipe. Il prit le pouls de chacun, et par chance, tout le monde était en vie. Il afficha un air de satisfaction, et un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir selon lui. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton amical et chaleureux. Se pensant seul, il se parla à lui même.

 **-Jérôme-** J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir bande de noobs…

J'affichai un sourire de profonde satisfaction devant les paroles de Jérôme qui prit le soin de réveiller un à un ses camarades d'armes. J'étais même un peu ému par leur camaraderie, eux qui se désignaient comme le « Noyau dur des UWS ». Au final, ils étaient dans un gang juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance, pas parce qu'ils étaient mauvais, et ça me faisait plaisir que Soichiro leur ait donné cette chance.

En voyant Jérôme comme ça, mon cœur prit un coup de chaud. Peut-être pourrions nous être amis pensais-je. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y accorder beaucoup de temps puisque je pris un coup dans la nuque de la part de Laïla, ce qui eut pour effet de me tirer de mes pensées. Je repris ma course dans le bâtiment, mais une fois arrivé à l'ascenseur j'eus une surprise de taille.

La blonde de tout à l'heure était revenue face à nous, de nouveau entourée par les hommes qui composaient ce qu'elle appelait son harem. Elle nous fixait d'un regard tellement haineux que je ne savais plus quoi penser sur son comportement. Je pris la parole avec prudence, essayant de réveiller l'espoir en la jeune fille.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Jessica….Que fais-tu encore ici… ? N'avais-tu pas trouvé la voix de l'espoir à l'intérieur de toi…. ?

 **-Jessica-** Je l'encule ton espoir ! T'as utilisé ça pour m'embobiner , espèce de gros fils de pute ! Je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir arnaquée connard !

La jeune fille n'écouta même pas ce que j'avais à dire, fronçant les sourcils pour activer son pouvoir une fois de plus. Cependant, cette fois le résultat fut différent. Un voile noir vint perturber ma vision, empêchant le contact de Jessica de fonctionner sur moi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais mes doutes furent dissipés lorsque je vis que c'était une cape appartenant à Laïla qui m'avait protégé de l'attaque. Alors que je cherchais quoi dire, ce fut la fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui prit la parole d'un ton glacial et sans la moindre émotion.

 **-Laïla-** Bien…Cela a assez duré, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Tu sais très bien que je peux te défoncer quand je veux, dégage de là.

 **-Laïla-** Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, Jessica….

 **-Jordan-** Euh…..Hiroki….Un conseil….Fuis….

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ? Fuir ? Comment ça ?

…..

 **-Laïla-** Pauvre fille, il est temps pour toi de comprendre ce que voulaient dire mes menaces…Tu as refusé l'espoir de ce jeune homme…Tant mieux pour toi….Mais maintenant, je vais te faire goûter au plus profond des désespoirs !

 **-Jessica-** Je t'attends grosse pute !

 **-Laïla-** Ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu seras détruite de l'intérieur ! En garde la blonde !

Je voulus intervenir, mais Jordan me tint éloigné de la scène de combat, mettant en avant que j'allais me blesser si je continuais à vouloir m'immiscer. Je ne pouvais que regarder impuissant un combat s'avançant comme horrible qui allait se dérouler sous mes yeux…..


	35. Arcadia Partie 3 : Noda

Laïla venait de lancer ce qui allait être un combat assez dangereux contre Jessica. Les deux femmes semblaient toutes aussi déterminées l'une que l'autre. Si Jessica était enragée face à la situation à laquelle elle faisait face ; la jeune femme couleur corbeau , elle, restait impassible, gardant son air abstrait face à la blonde qui était en face. Je regardais l'échange de regards assez pesant se déroulant devant aurait pu activer son pouvoir, mais elle ne le fit pas. C'était comme si Laila l'empêchait de le faire par un moyen dont elle seule avait le secret.

Tandis que je restai devant la scène, Jordan me tira la manche afin d'attirer mon attention. Lorsque je posai mon regard sur lui, il prit la parole , laissant entendre une crainte assez importante dans sa voix.

 **-Jordan-** Hiroki. Ca va devenir dangereux ici, tu devrais partir.

 **-Hiroki-** Jordan…Pourquoi as-tu peur de Laïla ?

 **-Jordan-** Je n'ai pas…Peur de Laïla. C'est simplement qu'elle s'en fiche des dégâts collatéraux. Et puis , avec elle et moi ici, tu peux progresser. Tu as d'autres objectifs n'est-ce pas ? Soichiro m'en a parlé. Retrouve ton frère, Hiroki.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes face à Jordan. Il était vrai que mon objectif premier n'était pas d'aider la guilde, mais surtout de sortir Erika, Hakaze et Reisuke de ce merdier. Ainsi, après quelques secondes d'arrêt, je pris la route vers l'ascenseur. Me voyant me diriger à toute allure vers ce qui allait me mener loin d'elle, la blonde envoya ses quelques sbires à mon assaut. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient prêts de moi, ils furent arrêtés par l'attaque d'un monstre ténébreux….Ce monstre…C'était une araignée.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes de plus, cherchant à savoir qui était le propriétaire de cet insecte, quand je vis que ce n'était personne d'autre que Jordan. Le jeune homme avait invoqué l'arachnée souterraine pour me protéger. Se mettant face à mes détracteurs, il reprit la parole avec assurance et arrogance cette fois.

 **-Jordan-** Dix contre un…..Moui, c'est pas terrible. Je m'attendais à plus de challenge. Enfin….Je suppose que moi aussi, je vais vous faire voir ce qu'est le désespoir. On verra si l'un de vous peut se relever de mon gimme monster ~ En garde les amis ~

Le comportement de Jordan me fit malgré tout sourire. Apparemment, lui et Laïla étaient bien plus proches que ce que je ne croyais, et ils partageaient la même force. C'était sympa à voir, une amitié semblant aussi solide comme la leur. Laissant à mes camarades le soin de gérer les conflits à cet étage, je me ruai vers l'ascenseur et y pénétrai, appuyant une fois de plus sur le bouton dix.

Mais alors que l'ascenseur monta, une fois de plus, je me retrouvai à m'arrêter à un étage inférieur à celui que je visais. Cette fois, c'était au huitième étage que je m'arrêtai. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, me laissant en sortir. Je débouchai sur un couloir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, cependant, en le traversant je débouchai dans une salle assez singulière.

Ce que je vis en face de moi semblait être un terrain de duel de monstres. Sur le ring se trouvaient des chaînes et des électrodes, sûrement destinées à être posées sur les protagonistes des duels. Quant à moi…Il semblait que j'avais atterri dans une loge spectateur. Une vitre me séparait du terrain de duel qui m'était donc complètement inaccessible. Ainsi, les évènements qui se déroulèrent soudain devant moi ne pouvaient même pas être réglés de par ma main.

Quatre garçons entrèrent sur le terrain par le côté Ouest. Si je reconnus immédiatement Blue et Nayel, le garçon les accompagnant, ainsi que le jeune homme semblant un peu plus vieux m'étaient totalement inconnus. Le dernier du groupe semblait être un ennemi. Il était un gars aux cheveux bruns qui était habillé de l'uniforme du mouvement Arcadia. Il arborait des yeux perçants de couleur gris qui semblaient mettre en avant un côté malicieux, sadique, du jeune homme. Le camarade inconnu de Blue était quant à lui un blond coiffé de la même frange que son ami Nayel, dont les deux yeux couleur blanc affichaient un air timide et peu sur de lui.

L'homme habillé couleur Arcadia se posa en face de Blue dans l'arène. Il posa les électrodes sur lui-même, défiant du regard le garçon de la guilde. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour défier d'avantage mon ami.

 **-Noda-** Tu mets les électrodes comme ça et on démarre le combat. J'te rappelle les enjeux gros sac. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras déverrouiller les contrôles depuis les loges derrière la vitre. Si tu perds, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi et les électrochocs hahaha !

 **-Blue-** Tu es lourd….Encore plus que Nayel….Laisse moi mettre ça qu'on en finisse.

Tandis que le garçon mettait les électrochocs sur lui afin d'entamer le combat, je regardai les contrôles, et en effet, un bouton était verrouillé. Il était protégé par un entourage transparent semblant être du verre. Ne voulant pas laisser mon ami courir le risque de faire face à un tel combat, je tentai ce que je pouvais pour briser la couche de protection…En vain. De son côté, Le garçon reprit la parole, accompagné par Nayel et l'autre individu qui ne parlait pas.

 **-Blue-** Voilà, je suis prêt. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de mettre les électrodes à Nayel puisque quoiqu'il arrive, lui et moi sommes liés.

 **-Noda-** Toi et lui liés? Hahaha la belle affaire ~ Ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque vous serez tous les deux morts alors ! Je suis Noda, quatrième meilleur élément du mouvement Arcadia, et accessoirement, le nom qui sera marqué sur ta tombe !

 **-Blue-** C'est parti.

watch?v=VgEde6jVfpU

Noda actionna ses pouvoirs psychiques, il chargea ses deux poings avec ce qui semblait être de l'électricité. Avec toute sa puissance, il se rua sur son adversaire, lâchant un hurlement de détermination qui retentit dans la salle, mais alors que son poing allait toucher le jeune garçon, il fut arrêté à mains nues par le compagnon de ce dernier, Nayel. Les yeux de Noda s'écarquillèrent devant ce scénario, tandis que Blue , lui , afficha un air satisfait mais restant discret.

 **-Nayel-** Hahaha ! Il y a cru ce noob ! Prends ça dans ta face !

Nayel asséna un coup de poing à Noda qui le propulsa dans un des murs de l'arène, déclenchant également les électrodes qui projetèrent des décharges directement dans le corps du brun d'Arcadia. Il hurla de douleur, me laissant constater à quel point les dommages collatéraux liés au système d'Arcadia étaient cruels. Je comprenais un peu comment tous les membres de ce mouvement finissaient comme Jessica ou Noda….

L'homme revint à la charge, désignant cette fois directement Nayel comme cible. Cependant, alors qu'il allait une fois de plus projeter une attaque de poings électriques sur le garçon, ce fut cette fois l'autre garçon semblant timide aux cheveux blancs qui stoppa l'attaque pour ensuite la renvoyer à son propriétaire. Le gamin afficha un sourire qui me glaça le sang, tout en restant silencieux, laissant le soin à Blue de reprendre la parole.

 **-Blue-** Tant que Nayel et Friknos seront là, il te sera impossible de me toucher. Ils sont peut être deux noobs, mais j'ai besoin d'eux pour me retenir. Si je redeviens le Blue de PS, tu le regretteras.

 **-Noda-** Putain….Tu oses encore me prendre de haut !? Je vais te faire regretter ça putain de mioche ! Je vais te faire voir la forme que prennent mes pouvoirs psychiques ! Activation de la carte magique, Raigeki !

Je poussai un cri de surprise tandis que l'homme brandit un éclair qu'il pouvait tenir à mains nues comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme qu'il contrôlait. Apparemment, le pouvoir de l'homme était de générer des éclairs, voir de contrôler l'élément lui même. Armé de son éclair, il bondit quelques dizaines de centimètres plus haut pour au final fracasser son éclair au milieu des trois protagonistes qui furent entraînés par le nuage poussiéreux généré par l'impact. La force de Noda qui n'était que le quatrième meilleur élément semblait assez conséquente malgré tout. Je m'inquiétais à propos du sort de Blue et ses amis, alors qu'au final, je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'était regarder…

Cependant, alors que je m'inquiétais pour le jeune garçon, celui-ci me surprit totalement. Je distinguai sa silhouette bouger dans l'épais nuage de fumée provoqué par l'attaque. Il s'avançait de plus en plus, marchant calmement jusqu'à sortir de l'écran généré par Noda. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sorti, il n'affichait plus son air satisfait, mais un air légèrement marqué par la frustration. Son visage était légèrement ensanglanté par l'attaque de l'homme. Quand Blue reprit la parole, ce fut avec dépit.

 **-Blue-** Je ne voulais pas te faire voir ça , mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas dire wtf tu verras. 50%.

Le corps de Blue rayonna tandis qu'il regardait son adversaire avec le sourire. Quelque chose changeait en le jeune garçon. Il se construisait une sorte d'armure tout autour de lui, ce qui me faisait vraiment un effet de surprise considérable. Sans que je ne distingue vraiment toutes les étapes, il revêtit d'un coup une armure similaire à un monstre de duel. Une armure toute faite de bleu foncé et de rayures jaunes qui lui traversaient le corps.

 **-Blue-** Buster Blader. Voilà ce que je suis.

 **-Noda-** Buster Blader….. !? Un monstre de duel !?

 **-Blue-** Seul le leader de Yume-Nikki est au courant, alors merci de garder ceci pour toi. Je suis un esprit du duel présent dans ce monde sous l'apparence d'un humain. Buster Blader.

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Blue fit apparaître une épée de son dos , la saisissant pour se battre avec Noda qui s'était défendu grâce à un éclair. Les deux individus se confrontèrent par le biais de leurs armes l'un face à l'autre, en encaissant des coups et en en renvoyant, tandis que les deux acolytes présents aux côtés de Blue regardaient la scène. Noda, le quatrième , semblait faire jeu égal avec Buster Blue Blader, ce qui n'affolait pas mon camarade de la guilde. Son ami Friknos se jeta à son tour contre Noda qui le repoussa facilement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne semblait pas assez puissant pour rivaliser face au duelliste psychique. Ainsi, pour toute réponse, Blue déploya ses deux mains, laissant s'ouvrir la paume de sa main droite, puis de sa main gauche.

 **-Blue-** 75%.

A ces mots, Friknos disparut dans un torrent de fines particules de lumière qui s'intégrèrent directement dans l'armure du membre de Yume-Nikki qui laissait désormais beaucoup de nuances de blanc apparaître notamment sur les épaules. L'armure semblait devenue plus légère mais aussi plus puissante. Noda, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'endommager l'armure pendant sa transformation en vain, prit la parole, agacé par la situation.

 **-Noda-** C'est quoi ce bordel !? Tu absorbes tes potes pour devenir plus fort !? C'est clairement dégueulasse même pour moi !

 **-Blue-** Buster Blader, Maître de l'épée destructrice.

Le jeune garçon reprit une attaque plus rapide que la première, détruisant d'un coup d'épée l'éclair dans la main de son adversaire qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer rapidement afin d'éviter un nouvel impact dans la foulée. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Noda ; l'éclair que Blue avait brisé n'avait pas disparu, mais était resté au creux de sa main droite. Devant l'étonnement de l'adhérent du mouvement Arcadia, l'ami de Yume-Nikki reprit la parole avec dépit.

 **-Blue-** Tu es vraiment stupide en réalité. Lorsque je détruis quelque chose en portant cette armure, je m'accapare de la puissance de ce que je bats. En d'autres termes, je deviendrai de plus en plus fort à chacun de tes échecs.

 **-Noda-** Ok. Je pensais pas qu'un mioche pouvait être si fort, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais moi aussi te montrer ce que tu n'aurais jamais du voir héhéhé !

L'homme claqua des doigts, se laissant entouré par un torrent électrique traversant son corps de haut en bas. Il laissa un hurlement de douleur dont la voix était saccadée et déformée tellement il hurlait fort résonner dans la salle de l'affrontement qui était déjà à moitié détruite par l'intensité des coups des deux protagonistes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, comme pour contenir le pouvoir qu'il relâchait, pour au final nous laisser, Blue et moi, voir le résultat de toute cette mise en scène.

L'homme était entouré par un éclair perpétuel qui affluait autour de son corps entier. Il possédait désormais deux traits jaunes lui traversant le visage ainsi que des yeux de même couleur. Ses cheveux avaient également viré au blond, comme si il était lui-même devenu un éclair puissant et rapide.

Le tout nouveau Noda ne se fit pas attendre et se rua sur mon ami qui fut littéralement soufflé par l'attaque rapide et puissante. L'adhérent du mouvement serra l'esprit du duel à la gorge, voulant le projeter dans sa course jusqu'au mur afin de le finir. Cependant, Blue , qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle, réussit finalement à minimiser l'impact, se saisissant de son adversaire afin de stopper sa course et le renvoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'arrêter Noda, qui machinalement reprit sa course jusqu'à revenir flanquer un coup de poing assez intense , propulsant mon amie le guerrier au sol.

Mon ami était clairement à la merci de l'homme qui rayonnait de l'éclair qui l'entourait. Noda appliquait une pression assez forte sur l'armure et donc le corps de Blue qui était allongé sur le ventre au sol, incapable de se relever. Tout semblait perdu pour lui, et je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. Je cherchai Athéna au fond de moi, mais comme je m'en doutais, elle était encore absente, autrement elle m'aurait aidé dans mon combat contre Jessica….Ce n'était cependant pas le moment puisque j'allais voir un carnage se dérouler sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit….

Cherchant n'importe quelle solution, je me mis à appuyer sur tous les boutons du simulateur, détraquant ainsi toutes les commandes de l'arène qui s'emballa. Les câbles volèrent en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, s'entraînant dans un tourbillon, une danse, que devaient éviter les deux protagonistes du combat sous peine de se prendre des ondes psychiques directement dans la face. Cela permit à mon ami de se dégager, mais aussi à son acolyte Nayel de se jeter sur Noda et de le faire tituber, le laissant se prendre quelques dégâts par son propre système d'électrochocs.

 **-Nayel-** HAHAHAHA ! C EST DANS TA FACE ESPECE DE NOOB !

 **-Blue-** Nayel, on va devoir terminer ça. Fini de s'amuser.

 **-Nayel-** QUOI ? PUTAIN C EST CHIANT J AI MEME PAS ENCORE PU LUI EN METTRE PLEIN LA GUEULE !

 **-Blue-** Nayel.

 **-Nayel-** D ACCORD D ACCORD. TU FAIS CHIER PUTAIN.

 **-Noda-** Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais mort bande de fils de putes !

Des décombres électriques ressortit Noda, toujours plein d'énergie psychique combinée à de l'énergie électrique. Il possédait en lui une puissance incommensurable désormais. Assez pour éradiquer mon ami et son acolyte d'un seul coup. Et il ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il se rua la tête la première, chargeant à l'aide de toute l'électricité de son corps directement vers Blue. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas être déconcerté par le monstre qui se ruait sur lui. Il se contenta simplement de prononcer quelques mots , aussi calme qu'il ne l'était, avant de terminer sa phrase.

 **-Blue-** 100%.

watch?v=39QhlEqlAF0

 **-Nayel-** Je m'amusais bien moi, putain.

Nayel disparut également dans un torrent de lumières, tout comme l'avais fait Friknos il y a maintenant quelques minutes. Cependant, les lumières dans lesquelles Nayel s'évanouit étaient noires. Les particules s'assemblèrent pour prendre la forme d'un énorme dragon de couleur noire qui se déploya dans l'espace avant d'être totalement absorbé par le buster blader au milieu de l'espace de bataille. Plus Blue absorbait l'énergie générée par Nayel, plus il se métamorphosait en un guerrier totalement nouveau. Son épée grossit , encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre le double de sa taille normale, tandis que son propriétaire grandit encore et encore jusqu'à devenir titanesque. Son armure déjà colorée de bleu, de jaune et de blanc vit la couleur grise s'ajouter à sa panoplie, devenant ainsi ce qui semblait être la forme ultime que pouvait prendre Blue. La 100%.

 **-Blue-** Me voici donc à ma forme originelle. Buster Blader, le spadassin dragon destructeur. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Friknos et Nayel sont des esprits du duel tout comme moi. Nous sommes à la fois trois personnes différentes, mais aussi une seule personne, puisque nous sommes un monstre de duel trop puissant ayant été scellé en trois parties par Voltanis lui-même. Mais en attendant, nous sommes tous les trois contre toi.

 **-Noda-** C'est complètement ridicule ! Du Bullshit je te dis !

 **-Nayel-** JE VAIS T EN COLLER DU FUCKIN BULLSHIT ! HAHAHA !

Lorsque la voix de Nayel qui parlait au travers du chevalier s'estompa, le Buster Blader courut vers son adversaire , brandissant son épée contre ce dernier. Le monstre de duel était plus rapide que jamais, bien plus que son adversaire ne l'avait été durant tout le match. Je regardais le combat, stupéfait par toute la puissance qui se dégageait des jeunes garçons de la guilde Yume-Nikki…Et je n'étais pas le seul. Noda était tellement sonné qu'il pouvait à peine éviter les coups d'épées portés par son adversaire, et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour se faire avoir par un des câbles qui dansait de manière imprévisible dans l'espace.

L'homme n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retrancher de plus en plus dans l'espace, laissant Blue, Nayel et Friknos , gagner du terrain encore et encore jusqu'à acculer l'homme au bout du terrain. Lorsque Noda ne put plus esquiver la moindre attaque, il se prit la colossale épée du Buster Blader pleine puissance en plein dans l'estomac, lâchant à cet instant un cri déformé par la douleur qui fit trembler les murs de l'arène et de la loge par son intensité et sa puissance.

Propulsé contre le mur, Noda glissa lentement jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasa , relâchant toute son énergie psychique dans un torrent d'éclair qui s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard, non pas sans briser la vitre teintée qui me séparait du terrain de duel avant cela. Le bouton de la loge qui était protégé par ce verre incassable se brisa enfin et je pus appuyer sur ce bouton, débloquant ainsi l'accès à l'étage supérieur. Je jetai un œil sur les protagonistes du combat qui pouvaient désormais me voir, et je trouvai Noda, inconscient, tandis que Blue, toujours en Buster Blader, me remarqua enfin. Il s'approcha de moi à une vitesse fulgurante, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me fit face, reprenant la parole de sa voix habituelle.

 **-Blue-** Hiroki…Donc tu m'as vu. Le secret que je voulais garder ne l'est plus désormais.

 **-Hiroki-** Te fais pas de bile, je ne compte rien dire. De toute façon je ne resterai pas dans l'équipe….Et puis…Tu as fait un combat merveilleux. Jamais je n'aurais pu montrer une telle performance…

 **-Blue-** Héhé, merci beaucoup. Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés au monde des esprits, Friknos, Nayel et moi. Mais reprendre notre forme initiale est toujours délicat. Cela nous fatigue beaucoup et si l'un de nous lâche, toute l'union est compromise.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois….Vous avez été formidables malgré tout….Grâce à vous toute la guilde peut progresser désormais….

 **-Blue-** J'espère bien que vous allez progresser…Parce que nous, nous sommes à notre limite. Nous devons retourner au monde des esprits du duel pour reprendre des forces. On se revoit dans vingt-quatre heures l'ami. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à échouer.

 **-Hiroki-** Compte là-dessus.

Blue serra son poing, je fis de même, et ensemble nous partageâmes une de ces poignées d'hommes que l'on faisait entre amis proches ou entre frères. Par cette échange avec le guerrier , je récoltais la mission qu'il m'ordonnait de réaliser, et je savais qu'en acceptant la poignée de main je m'engageais à la réussir. Mais de toute façon, j'étais obligé de la réussir. Tous mes camarades avaient fait de leur mieux pour faire de cette opération un succès, je n'avais pas l'arrogance de tout envoyer valser en perdant.

Ainsi, lorsque le chevalier disparut pour rejoindre le monde des esprits du duel, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je longeai de nouveau le couloir vide du mouvement Arcadia jusqu'à regagner l'ascenseur qui était resté à cet étage….Et enfin, je puis appuyer sur le bouton dix et arriver à l'étage convoité.

Tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent tout doucement, je repensais à tous les combats que j'avais vu ces dernières heures. Le combat que nous avions mené avec Jordan et Laïla contre Jessica et ses gardes, le combat des UWS contre Cécilia et ses vaisseaux, le combat de Blue , Friknos et Nayel contre Noda et toute sa haine….Tout était pièce du succès final de notre opération.

Mais alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, j'eus un sentiment horrible me traversant tout le corps. Un présage de ténèbres si intenses que mon corps et mon esprit se paralysèrent l'espace d'un instant, me laissant totalement immobile dans la cage de verre montant et descendant.

J'entendis un grand cri, comme un rugissement provenant d'un oiseau à l'étage où j'étais, et juste après ça je sentis au dixième étage un impact fulgurant qui fit trembler le bâtiment. Des vitres se brisèrent tout autour de moi, me faisant saluer le fait que j'étais encore dans la cage qui me protégeait de tous les éclats de verre.

Une lumière rouge et orange se répandit de plus en plus à l'étage, comme si une grosse boule de feu avait été projetée par quelque chose…Me laissant ainsi paralysé sur mes deux jambes l'espace d'un autre instant. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains pour sortir et constater ce qu'il se passait, mais avant que je puisse en savoir plus, je vis un homme habillé d'un vêtement Kaki se faire propulser par une force que je ne pouvais pas distinguer, pour au final se faire jeter dans un espace creux séparant l'ascenseur de l'ultime salle du chef. Je me ruai sur la rembarre me séparant de l'espace creux, suivant des yeux l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait avoir été jeté dans le vide, vide qui se terminait au rez-de-chaussée du mouvement.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps de haut en bas devant cette scène glaciale. J'osais espérer ne pas avoir à subir le même sort que l'homme qui venait de se faire éjecter par cette force mystérieuse….Après-tout…Peut-être était-il lui aussi un homme ayant tenté de rivaliser contre Sayer et s'étant fait détruire par le leader du mouvement Arcadia. Quand on voyait la puissance de Jessica et Noda, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Mais alors que je réfléchissais, je fus interrompu par un bruit venant de derrière-moi. C'était l'ascenseur qui m'avait amené ici qui redescendait. Quelqu'un d'autre avait appelé l'ascenseur. Je restai devant les portes de la machine, attendant de voir qui allait grimper jusqu'au dernier étage où je me trouvais actuellement. Je m'attendais à toute présence possible, que ce soit Laila, les UWS, Jordan, ou même Jessica…..Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais qui en sortit…Elle aussi habillée de l'uniforme du mouvement Arcadia…

 **-Hiroki-** Tu…Tu es donc bien là…Enfin on se retrouve…..Erika….


	36. Arcadia Partie 4 : Hakaze

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant moi, la méfiance en moi atteint son paroxysme. Je me préparais à toutes les éventualités, redoutant le pire quant à l'identité de la personne qui allait sortir de la cage de verre que nous avions débloqué. Cependant, lorsque je pus enfin distinguer qui était face à moi, c'était la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais qui me fit face. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme du mouvement Arcadia, si bien qu'il me fallut deux regards pour la reconnaître, mais ces yeux pétillants de couleur bleu, ainsi que ces boucles couleur châtain ne pouvaient pas me tromper. C'était Erika qui était en face de moi.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et qu'elle me vit, elle afficha un air tout aussi soulagé que le mien. Se jetant sur moi pour m'étreindre, elle prit la parole à mon intention, affichant un soulagement qu'elle tentait de masquer par un sermont.

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun tu es vraiment un boulet ! Tu te rends compte à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi !? Je pensais que tu avais perdu contre Devack moi !

 **-Hiroki-** Menteuse…Tu t'amusais comme une folle selon Himiko.

 **-Erika-** Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…J'étais en train de déprimer alors on m'a proposé de faire un Karaoké et…Je ne….Je ne résiste pas à un Karaoké….

 **-Hiroki-** T'en fais pas, j'me suis amusé de mon côté aussi.

 **-Himiko-** Je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais vous aurez le temps de parler après les jeunes !

Nous fûmes interrompus par la voix de Himiko qui sortit de l'ascenseur à son tour, accompagnée de Soichiro, Nicolas, Lysandra et Brittany. Les deux femmes étaient elles aussi habillées du même uniforme que celui d'Erika, ce qui me poussa à poser des questions au groupe.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi cet accoutrement les filles ? Vous vous êtes engagées ?

 **-Brittany-** Hey tu crois que la queen peut porter ce truc nauséabond pour le plaisir ? Non mais What the fuck !?

 **-Lysandra-** Nous nous sommes infiltrées ici pour sauver Izayoi Aki. Elle est retenue par le mouvement. Elle en est d'ailleurs devenue la top recrue. L'ordre de mission était effectué mais….

 **-Erika-** Quand….Quand j'ai su que tu étais là j'ai absolument voulu te retrouver….Hiro-kun…

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois…Moi aussi je suis venu te retrouver ici. Mais nous n'avons pas fini notre mission. N'est-ce pas boss ?

 **-Soichiro-** En effet. Nous devons trouver le boss d'Arcadia. Nicolas, rassemble les membres de la guilde et fais les évacuer. Avec l'explosion que l'on vient d'entendre, j'imagine que le bâtiment peut céder, donc rassemble tout le monde.

 **-Nicolas-** Je m'en charge hihihi.

 **-Himiko-** Lysandra, Brittany, Erika, vous devriez suivre Nicolas. Vous avez accompli votre mission donc sortez. Et ne vous en faites pas, on a neutralisé absolument tous les membres d'Arcadia.

 **-Erika-** Tous les membres… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Elle les a tous électrocuté avec son taser….

La réaction du maître de la guilde accompagnée par la pensée de Himiko qui règle le compte des joueurs à coups de décharges électriques me fit pouffer de rire. Cependant, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Nicolas exécuta sa mission, se faisant suivre par Brittany et Lysandra. Mais alors qu'il sollicita Erika de le suivre également, cette dernière refusa, prenant la parole d'un air déterminé.

 **-Erika-** Je ne fais pas partie de cette époque. Hiroki non plus. Il ne nous reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps ici, donc nous devrions rester ensemble.

 **-Nicolas-** Je vois…Fais comme tu veux miss héhéhé. Je vais aller récupérer tout le monde alors.

 **-Soichiro-** L'équipe d'Okabe est dans le laboratoire de Sayer. J'ai tenté de les ramener avec moi mais cet abruti de scientifique ne prêtait même pas attention à moi quand il essayait de faire rentrer Daru dans une des capsules.

 **-Hiroki-** Ah, et Blue et Nayel sont déjà partis. Ils reviennent dans vingt-quatre heures. Inutile de les chercher.

 **-Nicolas-** Ca marche, allez en route tout le monde.

Nicolas s'éclipsa, accompagné par Lysandra et Brittany qui le suivirent sans sourciller. Erika remercia ces dernières une fois qu'elle furent dans l'ascenseur. Apparemment elles avaient bien aidé mon amie de longue date. Cela me réchauffait le cœur, cette capacité qu'avait Erika à nouer des liens et à pleurer lorsqu'ils étaient brisés alors qu'ils ne dataient que de quelques jours. Toutes les personnes que nous avions croisé dans ce périple comptaient en tant qu'humains, en tant qu'amis, plutôt qu'en simple aide sur le moment…Et j'aimais beaucoup Erika pour ce trait de caractère. On avait l'impression qu'elle portait l'espoir même en elle.

 **-Himiko-** Bien, nous ne sommes plus que quatre désormais. J'ai vu le leader du mouvement Arcadia se faire propulser jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée , j'imagine que quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de lui dans cette salle.

 **-Hiroki-** Dans ce cas pourquoi nous devons encore y aller si cet homme que j'ai vu était Sayer ?

 **-Soichiro-** Nous sentons quelque chose de grave qui s'est passé ici…Ou même qui se passe encore actuellement. Nous allons donc confirmer nos doutes.

 **-Erika-** Vous avez raison. Toratura sent quelque chose de vraiment malsain ici, procédons avec prudence.

Sur les avertissements d'Erika nous bougeâmes enfin dans le mouvement qui semblait avoir été fragilisé par la récente attaque qu'il avait subi. Ce fameux cri d'oiseau que j'avais entendu, suivi des vitres brisés à l'étage n'était peut être pas si anodin que je le pensais. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion inutile, mais à l'action. Nous nous déplaçâmes tous les quatre avec prudence jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau de Sayer, le leader du mouvement Arcadia.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bureau, nous eûmes l'extrême surprise de trouver un endroit saccagé de toutes parts, ne laissant qu'un vaste champ de ruines en guise de bureau du leader du mouvement. Nombreux étaient les livres tombés de leur étagère, ou tout simplement brûlés par l'attaque que l'on avait ressenti plus tôt. Les vitres , elles, étaient toutes brisées, ne laissant que quelques fragments de verre cassé errer sur le sol. Le bureau du leader respirait le parfum des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une odeur à proprement parler, mais simplement une sensation d'étouffement, comme si toute l'oxygène de la salle avait été happée par la pénombre. C'était assez difficile de respirer ici , mais cela ne semblait pas tous nous déranger. En effet, au delà de la pénombre de la noirceur se trouvait une personne qui était de dos à nous.

Cette personne regardait au travers des vitres brisées du mouvement Arcadia. Elle se tenait debout face à ce carnage qui commençait à déteindre sur la ville. L'extérieur s'affolait face à cet événement leur semblant tragique, laissant résonner les sirènes de police et sirènes d'ambulance comme seule musique de fond de cette ambiance de soirée sinistre pour New Domino City. La personne que nous avions en face de nous semblait comme absorbée par ce spectacle, si bien qu'elle ne nous notifia même pas aux premiers abords.

Nous ne pouvions d'ailleurs pas vraiment dire qui était l'individu en question, étant donné qu'il était couvert par une longue cape pourpre qui flottait au gré de la pression atmosphérique bien plus intense qu'au rez-de-chaussée , le vent étant bien plus intense en altitude.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir le débat en prenant la parole, Soichiro me devança. Il s'avança armé de son charisme de leader pour demander des explications à l'individu clairement suspect devant nous, tandis que sa femme braqua un revolver en direction de ce qui était sûrement un ennemi pour notre camp.

 **-Soichiro-** Eh toi ! C'est toi le responsable de tout ce saccage ici !?

– Je ne suis responsable de rien. Je suis simplement venue jeter un œil à ce monde de chaos et de ténèbres qu'est actuellement New Domino City.

La voix qui répondit à Soichiro me rappelait clairement quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas admettre l'identité de la personne, je tentai de me persuader que la coincidence était trop grosse pour être réelle….Mais Erika aussi avait reconnu cette voix , certes marquée par la tristesse et la monotonie, mais clairement familière. Mon amie prit la parole, me chuchotant quelque mots.

 **-Erika-** Cette voix…..C'est Hakaze….N'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui…Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux garder profil b…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Soichiro, non content de cette réponse évasive suivie d'un silence de la part de notre amie, s'avança vers elle l'attrapant par son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Cependant, lorsqu'il retourna la femme avec violence, il vit le visage de sa fille certes brièvement, mais suffisamment pour tomber sur les genoux, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Himiko braqua son arme sur Hakaze qui était toujours de dos à elle, mais je la stoppai, lui assurant qu'elle le regretterait. Sans comprendre, la femme baissa son arme, me faisant confiance, tandis que son mari lui bégaya quelques mots perdus dans cette soirée ténébreuse.

 **-Soichiro-** Je…..Pourquoi ce changement…. ? N'étais-tu pas…Ne me dis pas que cet objectif dont tu as parlé à la duel académie….

 **-Hakaze-** ….Je suis flattée. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi. Mais tu as raison, je suis venue ici pour accomplir la quête que je me suis imposée. J'ai bien tenté de me faire une raison , de me dire que c'était mieux ainsi…Mais au final….Ma faiblesse a été bien plus forte que ma conviction, et je me suis faite happer par les ombres.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze….Pourquoi as-tu besoin de suivre une voie condamnée au malheur !? Il y a une autre solution Hakaze !

 **-Himiko-** Hakaze… ?

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki….Je suis désolée. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Ce sang qui coule en moi s'est éveillé en ressentant l'énergie des pactisants des ténèbres…Et il me ronge de plus en plus….Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voies mon visage, Hiroki. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue il y a des années maintenant.

 **-Erika-** Celle qu'il a connue…. ? Attends Hakaze, toi et Hiro…..

 **-Hakaze-** Je suis désolée envers toi aussi , Erika…Tout ce que l'on a partagé ensemble était réel…Mon sentiment d'amitié envers toi est bien réel….Mais je ne peux pas continuer..Je…Je suis une anomalie générée par le malheur et la souffrance…Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans ces conditions.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes, fixant l'horizon duquel se dégageait fumée et lumières de gyrophare, avant de se retourner face à nous. Nous eûmes ainsi l'occasion de voir ce qu'était devenu son visage. Erika recula d'un pas, l'expression choquée. Et pour cause, Hakaze était totalement différent de celle que nous avions connu. Elle portait deux grandes marques rouges sur le visage , similaires au pactisan des ténèbres que j'avais affronté quelques jours plus tôt. Ses yeux…Etaient étranges. Le blanc de ses yeux s'était rempli de noir, tandis que son vert habituel s'était changé en mauve clair, laissant une expression malsaine s'installer sur le visage de la jeune femme dont le teint de peau s'était également obscurci. Je ne savais que dire devant la transformation brutale de la femme qui était ma meilleure alliée….Mais ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai l'air d'un monstre n'est-ce pas… ? Je sais qu'au fond de moi je le suis. Je suis une erreur qui a besoin d'être supprimée. Malheureusement…Je ne peux pas me supprimer moi-même. Reisuke…..Reisuke m'a donné la solution pour résoudre mes problèmes….

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke !? Qu'est-ce que Reisuke t'a dit !?

 **-Hakaze-** Grâce à lui…Je sais que si j'arrive à me faire vaincre par quelqu'un m'étant suffisamment proche…Il détruira non pas seulement ma vie….Mais aussi mon existence même en ce monde. C'est la clé de mon succès. Tout ce qui a entraîné ma naissance sera modifié afin que je ne naisse même pas…Et ainsi mon père sera libre…

 **-Hiroki-** C'est totalement ridicule Hakaze ! Ce n'est pas possible, Reisuke te ment !

 **-Hakaze-** Et qui es-tu pour affirmer ça !? Qui es-tu pour me dire que mon espoir est factice !?

 **-Hiroki-** Tu appelles ça un espoir !? Personnellement je ne vois que du malheur à la fin !

 **-Hakaze-** Tu ne comprends donc pas….

 **-Hiroki-** C'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! Tu vas faire souffrir ton père en le privant de ce qui lui est le plus cher , tu vas faire souffrir Erika qui t'apprécie vraiment….Et….Et….Moi aussi , tu me feras souffrir Hakaze !

 **-Hakaze-** Huh…. ?

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir lâché quelque chose qui était bien trop embarrassant à avouer en temps normal….Mais ce que je venais de dire était totalement véridique….Toutes ces années passées avec Hakaze m'avaient fait peu à peu tomber amoureux d'elle…Depuis ce drame…Depuis ma rencontre avec Hakaze….Depuis tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble….Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans Hakaze…Cela m'était impossible….

 _Je sais…Ce que tu ressens Hiroki…._

Cette voix qui me parlait…C'était celle d'Athéna. Celle qui s'était absentée depuis le début de notre assaut envers Arcadia se manifesta enfin au travers de mon être. Avec mon accord elle prit possession de mon corps pour prendre la parole à son tour, étant audible de tous.

 **-Athéna-** Je n'aurais pas cru vous reparler en de telles circonstances….Jeune maître, jeune maîtresse….Je suis attristée de vous voir vous déchirer de la sorte…

 **-Hakaze-** A…Athéna…. !?

 **-Soichiro-** Sirië….. !? C'est…C'est toi… ?

 **-Athéna-** Oui….C'est moi qui suis en ce jeune homme. Hakaze….Je comprends ta douleur vis à vis de ton parent, j'ai également énormément des regrets sur lesquels j'aimerais pouvoir revenir, que ce soit vis à vis du jeune maître….Ou d'autres personnes….

En prononçant ces mots, je tournai la tête malgré moi vers Himiko qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Athéna semblait avoir quelque chose envers la mère de ma partenaire…Mais je ne pouvais pas cerner de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce que je distinguais en l'esprit du duel était un profond sentiment de regret. Mais alors que j'essayais d'en comprendre d'avantage, elle se retourna de nouveau vers le père et la fille, reprenant la parole.

 **-Athéna-** Mais vouloir réécrire l'histoire est un tribut trop grand pour prétendre à y consentir. Hakaze, regarde les choses en face. Tout ce qui a été fait valait la peine d'être vécu et a aboutit à de grandes choses, à de grands bonheurs….Tu ne peux pas tout réécrire.

 **-Hakaze-** Athéna….Je sais qu'au fond tu as raison…Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je vis actuellement mes derniers instants de lucidité…Je vais finir par être happée par mes propres tourments….Tout comme l'est Reisuke actuellement. Je ne sais pas si je serai aussi violente que lui…Mais Hiroki, Erika….Soichiro…Et toi aussi, Himiko…Arrêtez-nous…Par pitié, je vous le demande….Arrêtez-nous….

 **-Soichiro-** T'arrêter…. ? Et effacer ton existence… ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hakaze…

La jeune femme se retourna , étant désormais de nouveau de dos face à nous. Athéna me rendit le contrôle de mon corps et de mes paroles, tandis qu'Erika et Himiko étaient toujours abasourdies par ce qu'il se passait. Hakaze, qui regardait désormais de nouveau l'horizon, reprit la parole , semblant cette fois un peu soulagée par quelque chose.

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki….Ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques minutes….Au fond de moi, cela me rend heureuse. Toutes ces années vécues ensemble n'ont peut être pas été vaines…Mais Hiroki…Quelqu'un à qui je tiens m'a dit un jour « Parfois certaines choses doivent être faites, et pour ce faire, des sacrifices doivent être requis. Quand on tient à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour arriver à créer l'espoir. » Hiroki….Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire…Alors sois celui qui viendra mettre fin à mes tourments….

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze je…. !

La suite de ma phrase fut étouffée par un bruit sourd qui retentit dans tout l'espace regorgeant de ténèbres. C'était le bruit d'un hélicoptère s'approchant qui avait interrompu notre conversation. Je sentais sa présence s'approcher de plus en plus, en même temps que le bruit de l'hélicoptère se faisait de plus en plus fort….Et quand enfin la machine se positionna devant nous, je pus discerner clairement qui était le pilote de l'engin..C'était Reisuke. Il était cette fois habillé d'un ensemble pourpre composé uniquement d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon. Regardant la scène avec amusement, il prit la parole de sa voix grave et supérieure, nous parlant à nous tous, acteurs de ce prélude à la bataille finale.

 **-Reisuke-** Vous avez fait un joli chemin, Hiroki, Erika, Soichiro, Himiko. Je suis vraiment impressionné par le fait que vous soyez arrivés si loin dans l'aventure. Malheureusement le jeu se terminera bientôt.

 **-Erika-** Reisuke ! Nous sommes venus ici pour t'arrêter ! Moi et Hiro nous sommes prêts à te vaincre et à libérer Hakaze !

 **-Reisuke-** Pas tout de suite, Erika. Ne t'en fais pas, vous vaincre fait partie de mon plan également. Je représente le désespoir absolu, tandis que vous représentez tous les deux l'espoir qui se met en travers de ma route. Cette conviction inébranlable qu'est la vôtre….Il en faut peu pour faire basculer quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Hakaze et Soichiro ici présents sont de bons exemples, eux qui ont bravé les interdits par amour l'un pour l'autre. On peut aussi t'écarter Erika, toi qui a déclenché tout ça pour Toratura…..Mais toi, Hiroki….Tu portes en toi un espoir que je ne peux pas cerner.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu te trompes, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça… ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne porte aucun espoir en moi. Ce sont mes proches qui placent le leur en moi. Les attentes d'Erika, celles de Hakaze, de Soichiro, de Himiko, des membres de la guilde…Même ceux de Laila et de Jordan….Mais aussi tes espoirs à toi Reisuke…Je ne fais rien seul.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ce genre de discours….Qui me donnent envie de te mettre en pièce, ici et maintenant. Cependant, ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Dans deux jours je vais utiliser l'affrontement des pactisants et des pactisants de l'ombre pour générer une source incommensurable de Kan'jiru qui va me permettre d'avoir plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui en ce monde. Pour maîtriser ce pouvoir, je vais avoir besoin de battre quelqu'un de suffisamment borné pour repousser ses limites face à moi…Autrement je vais devoir détruire le pays rien que pour mes tests, et cela serait tout autant dommage pour toi que pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Je te demande donc de venir me rejoindre à l'affrontement final dans deux jours à la zone BAD, Hiroki. Nous verrons si ton espoir peut surpasser mon désespoir.

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Reisuke demanda à sa nouvelle équipière de le rejoindre à bord de l'hélicoptère…Et malgré le fait que nous lui demandâmes de rester auprès de nous, la femme s'exécuta et rejoint Reisuke en lâchant une larme qui fut visible de nous tous.

L'hélicoptère s'éloigna de plus en plus, nous laissant moi, Erika, Soichiro et Himiko dans la confusion et la tristesse. Le lieu et la date de l'affrontement final avaient été fixés comme un rendez-vous l'était, ce qui me laissait encore plus dubitatif. Cependant, j'étais obligé de faire face à ce qui allait être le dénouement de tout ce voyage, notre tournant à tous.

Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, des secousses vinrent m'interrompre. Soichiro reprit ses esprits face à ce signe de danger imminent, nous hurlant tous d'évacuer le plus rapidement possible. Nous eûmes le même réflexe de porter la femme nous accompagnant, Himiko pour lui, Erika pour moi, avant de filer à vive allure par les escaliers qui semblaient également débloqués. Nous courûmes encore et encore, dévalant marches après marches, tandis que les personnes que nous portions nous hurlaient qu'elles étaient capables de prendre la course également. Sans les écouter, nous dévalâmes les séries d'escaliers une par une jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée, nous laissant sortir du mouvement Arcadia de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Himiko se ressaisit à son tour, faisant l'appel parmi les membres de Yume-Nikki. Tout le monde était présent , excepté Blue et Nayel qui étaient repartis dans le monde des esprits l'espace de vingt-quatre heures. Nous contemplâmes tous les ruines du mouvement Arcadia que nous avions détruit de l'intérieur, laissant la satisfaction générale pénétrer le cœur du groupe. Tout le monde poussa un cri de joie , célébrant ainsi la mission accomplie du jour. Le mouvement Arcadia n'était plus, et c'était grâce à nous tous.

Le leader nous invita donc tous à regagner la guilde d'où nous venions. Etant donné que la prochaine étape pour moi était la zone BAD je demandai si je pouvais rentrer avec la guilde, permission que j'obtins de la part de Soichiro. Erika vint avec moi, accompagnée par Lysandra et Brittany qui semblaient vraiment appartenir à la guilde et qui allaient donc en regagner les quartiers. Ce qui nous attendait dans deux jours allait signer la fin d'un périple qui s'était étalé sur quelques semaines, voir un mois ou deux désormais…Mais qui avait radicalement changé nos visions à tous….

Je me sentais malgré tout plus fort, avec Erika à mes côtés…Mais j'ignorais si j'allais être capable de briser tous les secrets, tous les tabous, tous les mensonges, tous les interdits liés à notre histoire…..Mais j'avais fait cette promesse il y a maintenant 14 ans…Et je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. De mon combat allaient dépendre le sort d'Erika, de Hakaze, de Soichiro, de Himiko…Mais aussi et surtout…Le sort de mon frère, Reisuke.

Attends-moi…..Petit frère.


	37. Une Promesse de Chevalier

Ce soir là nous rentrâmes tous ensemble à la guilde. Le mouvement Arcadia avait été démantelé de l'intérieur, et c'était en grosse partie grâce à notre intervention ce soir-là. L'ambiance était à la fête. Tout le monde fêtait la victoire de la guilde face à l'organisation adverse. Tout le monde….Sauf Soichiro, Erika…Et moi. Nous étions tous les trois préoccupés par le combat auquel nous allions faire face deux jours plus tard.

Erika se laissa finalement aller à la fête, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de broyer du noir….Quant à moi, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre provisoire, prévoyant d'y rester toute la soirée. Mais alors que j'étais allongé sur la couche qui m'était offerte, on vint m'interrompre dans ma réflexion. C'était Soichiro Namatame qui était entré. Je me rassis dès que je le vis, le laissant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'adressa à moi d'un ton compatissant.

 **-Soichiro-** Toujours préoccupé par ce combat d'après-demain ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais…Toujours. Je dois sauver ces deux personnes…J'ai pas le droit à l'échec et ça me fout la pression.

 **-Soichiro-** Ecoute, j'ai peut être un truc qui pourrait te changer les idées. Demain je devais accompagner ma gamine qui voudrait faire une mission spéciale comme elle me l'a dit. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que je viens d'être appelé par Goodwin pour être auditionné concernant Arcadia, et ça se passe demain. J'peux pas accompagner ma gamine du coup. Ca te dirait de l'accompagner ? Elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi ça parlait, mais ça doit être une mission de gamine, elle n'a que 8 ans après tout.

 **-Hiroki-** Hmmm…..Oui pourquoi pas. Si ça peut faire plaisir à la petite…Et puis…Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire.

 **-Soichiro-** Merci beaucoup, tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Je sais qu'avec toi elle ne risquera rien…Et puis, elle a un esprit du duel avec elle, elle peut se défendre.

 **-Hiroki-** Athéna n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Soichiro-** Huh ? Comment est-ce que….. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Tout à l'heure, la Athéna qui a parlé au travers de moi, ce n'était pas celle de la petite. Votre fille que je dois sauver demain…Nous sommes plutôt proches dans le futur. Quand elle a fini dans cet état, elle m'a légué temporairement le contrat la reliant elle et Athéna, protégeant ainsi cette dernière.

 **-Soichiro-** Je vois….Je suppose que tu la protégeras en cas de soucis alors.

 **-Hiroki-** J'y veillerai.

Soichiro me lâcha un sourire. J'étais ravi de pouvoir rendre un service à l'homme qui avait tant fait pour moi dans le futur. Et puis, connaître Hakaze enfant m'intriguait. Nous nous rencontrerions que dans deux ou trois ans à partir de cet instant, j'avais donc connu la fille au début de son adolescence, quand son caractère se construisait déjà, cela m'amusait donc de savoir comment était la fille, histoire d'avoir du dossier à lui ressortir dans le futur.

Je restai quelques dizaines de minutes à parler avec le chef de la guilde, en apprenant d'avantage sur sa situation. Le plus gros de ce qu'il m'expliquait, Hakaze m'en avait déjà fait mention…Mais j'appris avec plus de détails la situation de l'homme. Il voulut que je lui explique la mienne, mais je laissai quelques détails obscurs, sachant que si je lui révélais la véritable histoire, cela aurait pu dérégler le temps lui-même.

Notre conversation terminée, l'homme me laissa me reposer pour le lendemain. Je n'arrivai pas immédiatement à trouver le sommeil, mais je persistai jusqu'à m'endormir sur les coups de deux heures du matin.

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me levèrent du lendemain matin…Reprenant mes esprits, je sentis quelque chose de lourd qui écrasait mon corps. En y regardant bien, je distinguai mon amie Erika qui était affalée sur moi. Surpris , et je l'avoue gêné par son apparition soudaine, je me relevai brusquement, la propulsant du lit au passage. Elle atterrit dans un gros boom, lâchant un « Aie » qui me gêna quelques peu. Mon amie se releva, encore à moitié en train de dormir, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton confus et dépité.

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun…..Ca fait mal ça…

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi tu t'es couchée dans mon lit !? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais !?

 **-Erika-** Mais…..Il n'y avait plus de place donc fallait bien que je dorme quelque part…..Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tenter quelque chose….

 **-Hiroki-** Vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'aplatir sur moi. Enfin, tu peux retourner te coucher tsais, on n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui. Enfin, moi j'ai une mission, mais cela ne concerne pas notre voyage.

 **-Erika-** Une mission !? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire une !

La jeune fille montra un enthousiaste soudain que je ne vis pas arriver à l'idée d'entendre que j'allais partir en mission pour la guilde. Ses yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue s'ouvrirent grand d'un seul coup, me laissant presque y voir des étoiles à l'intérieur. Je racontai ma mission à mon amie qui semblait emballée par l'idée de suivre la petite fille et moi dans notre aventure. Cependant je refusai en bloc sa participation.

Mais au final, après une demi heure de plaintes et de yeux doux, je cédai à son caprice, la laissant ainsi réaliser l'objectif de la petite Hakaze avec moi. Ce fut ainsi que nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller nous doucher chacun dans notre coin, avant de chercher après la petite fille. Et ce fut dans la salle commune de la guilde que nous la trouvâmes. Elle était assise à table , la tête appuyée sur ses deux mains jointes, le regard perdu. Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, je sentis que je l'interrompis dans ses pensées.

 **-Hiroki-** Heyo, Haka-Chan. Que fais-tu toute seule ici ?

 **-Hakaze-** Haaaa ! Tu m'as fait peur Oni-chan….

 **-Hiroki-** Oni-chan ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui ! Papa m'a dit que tu allais venir avec moi pour la mission super spéciale du sauvetage d'Hakaze alors aujourd'hui tu es mon grand frère !

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois….Alors cette fille sera ta grande sœur aussi. Hakaze, je te présente Erika. C'est une amie à moi. Elle va nous accompagner durant ta mission.

 **-Hakaze-** Super ! Nous allons partir à trois ! Quand je vais raconter cette histoire à Satoshi et Serena ils vont être jaloux héhé !

 **-Erika-** Satoshi…Et Serena… ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ah oui…C'est vrai..Parfois je fais des rêves où je suis à Satellite, sans papa et maman…Et Satoshi et Serena sont avec moi pour faire des choses ensemble. Et il y a aussi Misaki, Toru….Et Daisuke !

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois….Hahahaha….Alors, tu es prête , Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Il nous manque quelqu'un pour cette mission !

La petite fille me tira la langue tandis que j'étais dubitatif face à l'identité de la personne qu'il manquait. En effet, Soichiro ne m'avait pas fait mention d'une autre personne impliquée dans la mission. J'imaginais donc que cela devait être Himiko, ou un autre membre de la guilde. Cependant….Je percutai bien trop tard l'identité de l'individu nous accompagnant. Trop tard pour réagir, trop tard pour reculer.

Les portes de la salle d'entraînement furent claquées violemment contre le mur, laissant entrer le jeune blond aux yeux bleus triomphalement dans la salle commune. Il s'avança d'une démarche soutenue et élégante, se pavanant au milieu de l'indifférence des camarades de la guilde. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était parti après son show de danse, mais non….Medraut était encore présent chez Yume-Nikki.

 **-Medraut-** Dame Hakaze, mes hommages. Je viendrai donc vous escorter pour cette mission.

 **-Hakaze-** Messire Medraut, merci de me faire cet honneur ~

 **-Hiroki-** Eh…Tu vas servir à quoi dans la mission toi ?

 **-Erika-** Hiroki s'il te plaît ! Arrête d'être hostile envers Medraut. Il est gentil même si il est un peu idiot et lourd sur les bords….

 **-Medraut-** Et puis c'est ma mission aujourd'hui ! Nous devons retrouver la dame du lac , celle pour laquelle ce petit cœur de moi chavire 3

 **-Erika-** Et où est-elle cette dame du lac ?

 **-Medraut-** ….Dans un lac…J'imagine.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci Captain obvious ! Bien, on va se mettre en route avant que je ne pète un câble.

Je me relevai , tournant le dos à mes camarades qui me suivirent en me criant dessus. L'ordre de mission du jour était donc de trouver celle qui semblait être la petite amie de Medraut. Franchement…Qu'est-ce que ça m'apportait de trouver une petite amie à ce chevalier de m….

….

Mais bien sûr que cela m'apportait quelque chose ! Si Medraut finissait en couple à cette époque, nous changions l'histoire et ainsi…..Il laisserait tomber Hakaze et je n'aurais plus de rival…..Plus besoin de faire des duels à l'épée avec Medraut en permanence….Je serais….

Je serais libre…..

 **-Hiroki-** Allez brave chevalier ! Allons trouver ensemble l'élue de ce petit cœur de toi !

 **-Erika-** Pourquoi ce changement soudain, Hiro-kun ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je n'aime pas voir ce petit cœur de lui brisé par la solitude…Que t'imagines tu hahahahaha….

Erika me regarda en coin, sachant pertinemment que je cachais un objectif en mon for intérieur. Je fis mine de ne rien cacher, et ensemble nous sortîmes de la guilde. Medraut et Hakaze fanfaronnaient ensemble tandis que moi et Erika réfléchissions à comment retrouver cette fameuse dame du lac.

Nous nous baladâmes dans les rues de satellite , cherchant à droite, cherchant à gauche, espérant trouver une piste qui nous mènerait jusqu'à la dame du lac. Medraut était le plus enjoué de nous tous. Il lui arrivait de s'absenter, de revenir avec un couvercle de poubelle et une barre rouillée, et de m'attaquer en prétendant être un chevalier. Tandis que j'esquivais ses coups, La petite Hakaze et la grande conne d'Erika riaient de mon malheur. De tous les membres du groupe, c'était moi qui devait me coltiner le boulet du groupe.

Mais la petite fille qui nous accompagnait semblait s'amuser à chercher le mystère de Medraut, donc ce n'était pas plus mal au final. Après tout, c'était sa journée, à Hakaze. Je devais tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dans ces histoires, elle qui avait encore l'innocence de l'enfance….Contrairement à la Hakaze que nous connaissions.

Nous tournâmes quelques heures de plus dans satellite à la recherche de la dame du lac. Medraut s'amusait à porter Hakaze sur ses épaules et à courir avec elle, comme l'aurait fait un tonton rigolo dans une famille. La petite fille était réceptive à tous ses délires et semblait apprécier le blond. Cependant, quelque chose ne clochait pas. J'avais d'avantage l'impression de me balader dans satellite plutôt que d'avoir un réel objectif dans cet environnement dégueulasse. Erika ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ça, mais cela m'intriguait beaucoup.

 **-Hiroki-** Dis Medraut.

 **-Medraut-** Hiroki ? Un problème ?

 **-Hiroki-** Tu as bien dit que tu cherchais une dame dans un lac, on est d'accord ?

 **-Medraut-** Bien sûr , elle se trouve dans un lac cristallin entouré d'une forêt luxuriante et agréable, un endroit comme il n'en existe pas deux.

 **-Hiroki-** Medraut…..PEUX TU ME DIRE OU TU COMPTES TROUVER UN TEL LAC DANS CETTE POUBELLE QU EST SATELLITE !?

 **-Medraut-** Je vois….Tu es décidément très perspicace…Hiroki.

 **-Erika-** Je crois que c'est toi l'idiot Medraut….Héhéhé…

L'homme s'arrêta pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, regardant dans le vide pendant ce temps. Nous avions apparemment touché un point sensible dans le cœur du blond aux yeux bleus. Hakaze s'avança, agrippant le bras de son héros du jour qui détournait le regard , n'osant pas affronter le notre. L'espace d'un instant, je crus distinguer une larme couler le long de la joue de Medraut, ce qui me choqua.

 **-Medraut-** Hahaha….Vous m'avez dévoilé au grand jour….Dame Hakaze…Je suis désolé…Mais je ne peux rester avec vous d'avantage.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu dois partir..Medraut ?

 **-Medraut-** Si je suis arrivé dans cette guilde…C'est parce que je voulais trouver un endroit assez chaleureux pour y mourir.

 **-Hiroki-** Mourir !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Medraut ?

 **-Erika-** Hiroki. Il a l'air sincère.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Comment Medraut pouvait-il être sincère en disant qu'il allait mourir alors qu'il était en vie dans le futur ? C'était impossible… ! Pourtant, cédant sous le poids de mon insistance, l'homme lâcha un soupir , avant de dévoiler toute la vérité concernant son histoire.

watch?v=cXTnnnMh-yY

 **-Medraut-** J'ai connu une femme il y a maintenant des années…Son nom…Son nom était Mélissa. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je prononce son nom…Les regrets reviennent me hanter la mémoire et mon âme même. Moi et elle nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsqu'elle se retrouva par hasard là où j'habitais, et rapidement, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Cette femme était magnifique, elle respirait la joie, la bonne humeur et la gentillesse. Elle avait fait des études de psychologie, ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir les portes de ce petit cœur de moi d'une facilité déconcertante.

 **-Hakaze-** Medraut….Tu étais amoureux… ?

 **-Erika-** J'ignorais que même un idiot pouvait avoir de tels sentiments….Quel bel espoir…

Sans renchérir, je laissai Medraut continuer son histoire, troublé par ce qu'il disait. Je n'imaginais pas mon pseudo rival avoir une histoire avant sa rencontre avec Hakaze…Et il était en train de me prouver le contraire…Ainsi, je posai de nouveau mon regard sur lui, l'invitant à continuer.

 **-Medraut-** Je lui ai juré fidélité et je suis devenu son dévoué serviteur. Elle a rencontré un homme, s'est mariée, et a eu un enfant avec cet homme, me laissant toujours la joie de partager tous ces évènements à ses côtés…Pour chaque épreuve, chaque joie…J'étais là, avec la jeune maîtresse. J'étais heureux de paraître à ses côtés. Mais un jour, alors que nous respirions tous les quatre le bonheur, nous fûmes surpris par la fatalité….

…..

Dame Mélissa….Dame Mélissa a reçu de la visite chez elle…Ces gens…Ces gens en voulaient à la vie de Dame Mélissa. Ils entrèrent dans le domicile, défonçant tout ce qu'il y avait à défoncer, n'épargnant ni les meubles, ni les vies. Je me suis battu, encore et encore, pour protéger ma maîtresse…Mais elle refusa de me laisser derrière elle. Elle s'est battue à mes côtés, ne voulant pas rompre le lien qui nous unissait….Et au final…Elle s'est faite assassiner sous mes yeux….

 **-Erika-** C'est…C'est horrible….

 **-Medraut-** J'ai échoué dans ma tâche de la protéger….J'ai échoué dans ma tâche de prendre les coups à sa place…Et j'ai perdu ma maîtresse…Et bien plus encore… J'ai perdu la place que j'avais en tant qu'esprit du duel.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu es un esprit du duel !?

 **-Medraut-** Je suis un condamné pour être exact. J'ai du paraître devant le grand juge du sanctuaire céleste : Voltanis. Ma maîtresse est morte à cause de moi, parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu fuir…Alors que c'était moi qui aurait du donner ma vie pour elle. J'ai été coupable de la pire des trahisons envers ma maîtresse et les lois du monde des esprits elles-même.

 **-Erika-** Et quelle a été ta peine….Medraut… ?

 **-Medraut-** On m'a interdit l'accès au monde des esprits, ainsi que de me lier de nouveau à quelqu'un. Cependant, un esprit du duel de monstre ne peut pas survivre dans le monde des humains sans un hôte ou sans retourner au monde des esprits lorsque ses forces le quitte. Dormir ne nous requinque pas sur le long terme…Nous pouvons tenir quelques années au maximum.. Normalement j'aurais du mourir il y a cinq ans, mais j'ai pu tenir cinq années de plus grâce à Lily, la conseillère télépathique, qui venait me raviver en soins jusqu'alors. Mais les médicaments ne me font plus rien, c'est la fin de la route pour moi.

 **-Erika-** C'est horrible…..

 **-Hiroki-** Medraut….

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en entendant le récit de Medraut. Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il était vivant dans le présent. Je fus pris d'un doute horrible concernant l'homme que je connaissais en tant qu'esprit du duel. En acceptant de garder Hakaze aujourd'hui….Avais-je déréglé la trame du temps et ainsi empêché Soichiro de rencontrer Medraut et de résoudre son problème….. !?

Etait-ce….Ma faute…. ? Medraut allait mourir….A cause de moi…. ?

Devant nos trois mines confuses et désolées, l'homme reprit un sourire insouciant comme il en avait arboré un deux jours auparavant. Il reprit la parole avec entrain.

 **-Medraut-** Haut les cœurs braves gens ! J'ai eu le temps de voir ma fin arriver, et j'y suis préparé. J'ai simplement une dernière requête pour vous…Pouvons nous terminer cette journée en nous amusant tous ensemble ? J'aimerais au moins…..Avoir apporté un peu d'espoir une fois dans ma vie…Que ce soit par mes blagues, que ce soit par mon comportement, par mes danses…Je veux donner le sourire aux autres.

 **-Hiroki-** Pour tout te dire…Tu m'en as donné du fil à retordre héhé….Enfin je veux dire, tu m'en aurais donné je le sens.

 **-Hakaze-** Je….Je refuse de te laisser partir, Medraut !

 **-Erika-** Hakaze…Tu ne peux rien f –

 **-Hakaze-** Si je peux faire quelque chose ! Medraut n'avait pas à être puni pour ça ! C'est mal de se faire sauver par quelqu'un qui nous aime !? Il a assez payé avec ses pleurs ! Je ne veux pas que Medraut parte !

 **-Medraut-** Dame Hakaze….Même le plus brave des chevaliers finit par tomber….Vous êtes jeune…Vivez votre vie sans vous préoccuper de moi….

 **-Hakaze-** Non ! Je refuse ! Medraut a été gentil avec moi ! Medraut m'a fait rire en dansant ! Medraut et moi on s'est amusés ensemble….C'était rigolo…Ces derniers jours….Je ne veux pas que tu partes….

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous face à Medraut, ne sachant pas quelle décision était la meilleure à prendre. Je me torturai l'esprit pour savoir quel était le facteur qui avait permis au chevalier de survivre toutes ces années….Mais rien ne me venait en tête…Il semblait vraiment condamné…Condamné à mourir de la sorte….Erika non plus ne savait pas comment faire pour sauver le blond aux yeux bleus…Elle me regardait…Dépitée par la situation.

 **-Medraut-** Allez, ayez espoir. Je suis sûr que je trouverai une solution. Envoyez moi des bonnes ondes, ça suffira amplement.

Comme obéissant à une dernière volonté, nous fermâmes les yeux, Erika et moi, gardant espoir pour que Medraut trouve une solution. Nous implorâmes le ciel pour qu'il trouve une solution afin que Medraut reste en vie, nous accrochant à cette portion de lumière que nous génèrions en priant pour lui. Mais alors que moi et mon amie avions les yeux fermés, quelque chose d'inattendu vint bouleverser nos plans….

watch?v=ptH3AlbLdiI

 **-Hakaze-** Juge des esprits, roi impartial du sanctuaire céleste, je fais appel à toi !

 **-Medraut-** Dame Haka…..Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

 **-Hakaze-** Ouvre le portail entre monde des humains et royaume des esprits ! Je défie ta volonté et je fais appel de ton jugement !

 **-Medraut-** Non ! Par pitié Dame Haka….

 **-Hakaze-** Viens à moi ! Voltanis le juge !

L'incantation provenant de la petite fille résonna dans les cieux pendant quelques secondes devant mon incompréhension mais aussi devant celle d'Erika. Le blond aux yeux bleus quand à lui tomba sur les genoux, les yeux écarquillés. Il était sûrement choqué par ce que venait de faire Hakaze, même si je ne comprenais pas l'ampleur de ses propos. Il bégaya à l'intention de la petite fille.

 **-Medraut-** P….P….Pourquoi…Dame Hakaze…. ?

 **-Hakaze-** Laisse nous faire. Moi et At'chan nous allons définitivement te sauver !

 **-Medraut-** C'est imposs –

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un éclair surgit de nulle part. La pression du vent s'intensifia, nous faisant perdre l'équilibre à tous. Nous titubèrent face au changement drastique de climat, ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire tomber les fesses au sol, impuissant face à ce qui se tramait devant nous.

Des tas d'éclairs tombèrent tout autour de nous, et au bout du dixième, une brèche s'ouvrit dans le ciel. Il en sortit alors un monstre sans visage semblant porter une armure. Le monstre de duel était tout de violet vêtu, laissant quelques lignes bleu ciel parcourir sa carcasse. Je le reconnaissais, c'était Voltanis le juge. Sa voix retentit alors dans les cieux, s'adressant à notre groupe.

 **-Voltanis-** Qui a osé m'invoquer pour contester une de mes décisions…. ?

 **-Hakaze-** C'est moi ! C'est moi qui dit que tu as tort papy !

 **-Voltanis-** Papy… ? Tiens-tu à la vie, petite fille ? Comment as-tu pu m'appeler en premier lieu ? Seul les personnes possédant un esprit du duel peuvent faire ceci.

 **-Hakaze-** At'chan est avec moi ! C'est elle qui m'a permis de faire ça !

 **-Voltanis-** Athéna….Je vois. Encore en train de contester mes décisions. Bien, qu'est-ce donc cette fois ?

 **-Hakaze-** C'est pour Medraut ! Pourquoi mon ami doit payer alors qu'il n a rien fait ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Medraut a défendu sa maîtresse mais elle l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas , non non non non non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

Devant la maladresse de la petite fille , je repris la parole, tentant de jouer le médiateur dans le conflit. J'attaquai avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas me taper les foudres de Voltanis.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce que veut dire Hakaze…C'est qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Medraut doit être condamné alors que sa maîtresse a choisi d'elle même de protéger son camarade. Leur lien était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul…Est-ce un crime en soi ?

 **-Erika-** Je suis d'accord ! Pourquoi infliger d'avantage de peine à Medraut alors que cela fait dix ans qu'il souffre à cause du regret et du désespoir ! N'est-ce pas une peine suffisante pour vous Voltanis !?

 **-Hakaze-** Si Medraut n'a pas le droit de vivre , alors At-chan n'en a pas non plus puisque je lui ai sauvée la vie autant qu'elle l'a fait pour moi ! Voltanis ! Rends sa liberté à Medraut !

 **-Voltanis-** ….Comment osez-vous…Défier ma décision…Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il existe des lois auxquelles nous ne pouvons nous soustraire !? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ou un esprit du duel sans loi !?

 **-Hakaze-** Voltanis ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Mélissa ! C'est elle qui a causé les dégâts à Medraut ! C'est elle qui a cru qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir seul ! C'est elle qui a décidé de le protéger ! Elle est celle qui a causé tout ce chaos….Et moi je suis ici pour qu'il reste avec moi ! Voltanis je te réclame le contrat de liaison de Medraut ! Ce n'est pas lui qui te le réclame , c'est moi !

Les mots provenant de cette voix fluette flottèrent dans les cieux jusqu'à s'estomper devant le gardien du sanctuaire céleste dont les lignes bleues avaient viré au rouge depuis qu'il écoutait Hakaze. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la petite fille qui ne détourna pas le regard, rassemblant son courage pour défier le colosse venant du sanctuaire céleste. Je voulus intervenir pour pas qu'elle se fasse écraser par le juge, mais Athéna , celle qui était à l'intérieur de moi, m'arrêta en m'assurant que tout allait bien se passer…..Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais j'obtins toutes mes réponses lorsque le juge reprit la parole, non pas sans lâcher un soupire au préalable.

watch?v=bbss_iQEX9I

 **-Voltanis-** Cela va devenir une habitude chez moi de passer tous vos petits caprices familiaux….Bien….J'autorise cet esprit du duel à rester avec toi, petite fille. Cependant, je ne lui laisserai pas l'occasion de retourner dans le monde des esprits. Il devra donc se ressourcer par ton biais. Le jour où ta flamme s'éteindra petite fille, la flamme de ce chevalier s'éteindra avec elle.

 **-Hakaze-** Merci grand père ! Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu le veux !

 **-Voltanis-** Tss. Tu diras à ton père que la dette que j'ai envers lui est épongée, et qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle si il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

 **-Hakaze-** Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je lui dirai !

 **-Voltanis-** Bien. Sur ce , je te souhaite une heureuse vie, Medraut.

Les dernières paroles de Voltanis s'évaporèrent dans les cieux petit à petit , en même temps que le grand colosse violet, devant Medraut qui était à ras le sol, les larmes sortant des ses yeux écarquillés pour revenir trouver refuge le long de ses joues. L'homme avait changé d'habillement, reprenant l'armure qu'il portait habituellement dans le futur…Medraut n'était plus un homme ordinaire qui faisait le guignol, il était devenu, non, redevenu, Medraut le chevalier noble.

La petite fille lui lança un regard chaleureux accompagné par un sourire magnifique, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'esprit en armure. Il resta figé pendant quelques minutes, n'effectuant pour seul mouvement qu'une caresse sur la joue de celle qui l'avait sauvé en son dernier jour. Hakaze gardait le sourire qu'elle affichait face au blond qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsque le chevalier reprit la parole, il s'agenouilla devant sa nouvelle maîtresse, posant son épée sur ses genoux, avant d'entamer un serment.

 **-Medraut-** Dame Hakaze….Ce que vous venez de faire restera à jamais dans ce petit cœur de moi. Je vous fais le serment de toujours rester à vos côtés, toujours , jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et des vôtres. Je serai celui qui écartera le danger, je serai celui qui prendra les coups à votre place, je serai celui qui assurera votre bonheur, je m'assurerai de votre prospérité ainsi que de celle de vos enfants…..Dame Hakaze….Je…Je vous remercie sincèrement…Pour m'avoir redonné espoir…

 **-Hakaze-** Contente toi d'être mon ami comme At'chan , Medraut ! Rions ensemble et restons ensemble ! C'est tout ce que je veux !

 **-Medraut-** Alors vos désirs seront exaucés. Dame Hakaze…J'ai trouvé ma dame du lac.

Alors que je ne comprenais pas le sens de ces paroles, Medraut m'expliqua que la dame du lac était une légende chez les chevaliers nobles. Elle représentait ce que l'on appelait « Le pilier auquel s'accrochait ». Nombreux hommes qui n'avaient pas encore d'épouses imaginaient qu'une dame les attendait dans un lac cristallin et une forêt luxuriante afin de se donner du courage à la bataille et avoir le sentiment de se battre pour quelque chose…Et l'ami du jour avait réutilisé cette légende pour nous faire vivre une aventure aujourd'hui…Mais il n'avait plus besoin d'une dame du lac, puisque selon lui il venait de trouver la motivation de ses combats futur. Voir cette petite fille grandir, s'épanouir en tant que femme, et goûter au bonheur était pour lui le plus beau des objectifs.

Nous nous amusâmes tous ensemble, satisfaits d'avoir sauvé Medraut en ce jour qui terminait positivement. Medraut avait retrouvé sa ferveur, Hakaze avait retrouvé le sourire, et nous nous amusions tous ensemble comme des gamins à jouer à la guerre, à la course, tout ça pour assurer le bonheur de la petite. Nous rentrâmes quelques heures plus tard à la guilde, où Hakaze retrouva son père avec entrain.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa ! Papa ! Tu es revenu !

 **-Soichiro-** Hahaha ! Dis donc ma puce tu es bien enthousiaste ce soir ! Tu as passé une bonne journée.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui ! Onii-chan et Onee-Chan ont été gentils, et on a sauvé Medraut du vilain juge qui voulait le tuer ! Alors on a pu tous s'amuser ensemble dans les rues de satellite et on a réussi la mission tous ensemble !

 **-Soichiro-** Dis donc, il devait être menaçant ce juge pour que tu y emmènes Hiroki et Erika !

 **-Hakaze-** Ah, il m'a dit de te dire que la dette qu'il avait envers toi est épongée et que si tu ne prenais pas soin d'elle il allait te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances !

 **-Soichiro-** Ah d'accord…Tu as rencontré ce juge là…..Enfin…Le principal c'est que tu te sois amusée….Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Je n'ai quasiment rien fait, Hakaze est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule.

Le père commença alors à rire face à la déclaration que je lui avais faite. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras tandis que moi et Erika nous ne pûmes rien faire d'autre que de sourire sincèrement devant la scène. L'instant de bonheur que nous avions partagé avec les Namatame m'avait à la fois fait oublier la noirceur du quotidien , mais elle avait aussi renforcé ma détermination face aux évènements qui m'attendaient demain. J'étais désormais prêt à tout pour défier Reisuke et Hakaze, avec le profond espoir que , comme Hakaze et Medraut, nous puissions rentrer tous ensemble, main dans la main, riant de blagues vaseuses et sans aucun sens.

Merci…Merci pour cette leçon d'espoir, Hakaze.


	38. Requiem pour l'innocence

Ce soir là , je finis par me coucher le cœur lourd, sachant que le lendemain allait être chargé en action et en émotions. J'étais déterminé à vouloir sauver mes camarades tout en préservant la vie de ceux qui étaient à mes côtés. Soichiro, Erika, Hakaze, Reisuke….Toutes ces vies étaient en jeu dans le combat qui allait se dérouler du lendemain. Il fallait que je me repose…Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil….

Au final, je passai quelques heures à essayer de me forcer à dormir, repassant tout notre périple en mémoire…Pour finalement m'endormir plus tard dans la nuit, aux côtés d'Erika qui elle, semblait avoir confiance en l'issue du lendemain.

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux il faisait jour. Je réveillai Erika qui cette fois ne sortit pas difficilement de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, nous n'échangeâmes qu'un regard elle et moi…Ayant tous les deux le trac face à cette scène finale qui allait être décisive. Sans échanger un mot, nous sortîmes de cette chambre par la porte marquée par le passage de Medraut, pour nous rendre dans la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait encore Soichiro.

L'homme y était assis en tailleur face au mur, et donc de dos à nous. Je m'avançai vers lui , posant ma main sur son épaule lorsque je fus près de l'homme. Il se retourna sans surprise, il attendait ma venue après tout. Nous échangeâmes un regard, laissant planer une ambiance pré-apocalyptique dans la salle. Lorsque le leader de la guilde se releva, il brisa le silence en prenant solennellement la parole.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est le grand jour. Être prêt ou ne pas l'être…Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens désormais. Il ne reste plus qu'une option, combattre.

 **-Hiroki-** Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Soichiro. Merci également d'avoir pris soin d'Erika, mais nos routes se séparent ici.

 **-Soichiro-** Comment ça !? Je viens avec vous les gamins. Ma gamine a besoin d'une correction.

 **-Erika-** Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre votre vie en péril pour ça , Soichiro. Vous nous avez suffisamment aidé, moi et Hiroki…Nous allons régler ce problème ensemble.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu es venu te mêler de nos problèmes, tu as veillé sur ma fille, et tu pars dans l'optique de la sauver une fois de plus. Je viens avec toi gamin.

L'homme me regarda droit dans les yeux, faisant peser de plus en plus de pression sur mes épaules par le biais de son regard. Il forçait ma décision pour qu'elle lui soit favorable, et même si j'essayais de me convaincre que l'idée était mauvaise, je savais qu'au fond….Il était impossible de changer l'état d'esprit du patriarche une fois qu'il était décidé à quelque chose. Ainsi, je cédai à son caprice, acceptant qu'il vienne avec nous. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait mobiliser la guilde pour stopper la menace qui concernait bien plus que toutes nos vies, et qu'ils allaient partir ce matin. Etant donné que j'avais autre chose à faire avant de me rendre sur le lieu final de la bataille, Soichiro me dit qu'il allait partir en avant pour contenir la menace en attendant que nous arrivions, au cas où il y aurait d'autres menaces que Hakaze et Reisuke, comme ce jour où Devack avait lâché une armée dans Satellite. Le remerciant, je m'éclipsai dans mon coin, accompagné par Erika qui décida de partir en même temps que moi.

Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, laissant Erika livrée à elle même. Tandis que je m'isolai, elle décida de partir retrouver la petite Hakaze pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Etant enfin seul, j'ouvris le chevet, sortant un cahier dont j'arrachai quelques pages, ainsi qu'un stylo bleu afin de me préparer à écrire quelques lignes qui me pesaient sur le cœur.

Pensant à la personne qui lirait ces quelques lignes que j'écrivais au cas où, j'inscris sur ces feuilles un contenu qui n'avait jamais été révélé jusqu'alors. Un secret sur moi même qui ne pouvait pas disparaître si je venais à perdre la vie , un secret que je devais transmettre….

Ce que je pensais être une lettre courte dépassa ma pensée, devenant rapidement une dizaine, puis une vingtaine de pages que j'avais écrit. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée à retransmettre mes sentiments sur ces quelques feuilles, pour au final les plier et les ranger soigneusement dans une des poches d'une veste empruntée à la guilde.

J'étais désormais fin prêt à rejoindre le champ de bataille. J'avais déchargé mon cœur, mes épaules, de tout le fardeau que je m'imposais depuis maintenant plus de dix longues années, me permettant ainsi de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour réparer cette erreur qui a laissé une marque indélébile dans nos cœurs à tous. Sortant de la chambre, je retrouvai rapidement Erika qui était avec Himiko et Hakaze , la petite. Interloqué par le vide de la guilde, je pris la parole à l'intention de mon amie.

 **-Hiroki-** Soichiro est déjà parti ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait au matin.

 **-Erika-** Oui, et presque toute la guilde l'a suivi. Il n'y a que Laïla et Jordan qui ne sont pas revenus de mission depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Arcadia qui ne sont pas là-bas. Autrement, tout le monde a suivi le leader.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. J'espère seulement qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.

 **-Himiko-** Ne t'en fais pas ! Mon mari en a dans le ventre héhé ! N'est-ce pas ma puce ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui , papa est un héros !

Je souris face à l'innocence de la petite fille et l'entrain de sa mère. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais les deux branches de la famille Namatame…Et pour être honnête, j'étais un peu ému par le fait de les quitter….Mais j'étais satisfait d'avoir pu connaître Himiko malgré ce qui lui était arrivé dans le présent. Ainsi, gardant en moi cette image de la famille Namatame, je quittai la salle avec Erika et Hakaze qui tenait à nous accompagner au garage de la guilde pour nous dire au revoir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le garage, nous découvrîmes qu'il restait pile deux motos de disponibles pour moi et mon amie Erika. J'en enfourchai une sans hésiter, tandis qu'Erika prit la sienne. J'eus un doute sur le fait d'imaginer Erika sur un deux roues, mais elle me fit signe que tout irait bien donc je laissai couler. Mettant mon casque, je cherchai du regard Hakaze qui allait nous dire au revoir, sans succès. Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle était tout simplement remontée à l'étage, j'eus la surprise de la trouver derrière moi, casque sur la tête, disque de duel à la main.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

 **-Hakaze-** Je viens avec toi, Onii-chan !

 **-Hiroki-** C'est hors de question ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

 **-Erika-** Hiroki a raison ! Descends de là Hakaze, il y a trop de méchants là-bas !

 **-Hakaze-** Non je ne veux pas ! Papa est parti là-bas et je veux l'aider ! Il est toujours là pour moi et Maman, même si il se met en danger pour ça ! Je veux lui montrer que je peux me battre aussi ! Et puis…At'chan est avec moi…Et Medraut aussi…Donc je ne suis pas seule….

Les protestations de la gamine me rappelèrent les paroles de la grande. Cela me tira un léger sourire…Après tout…Hakaze , même petite, restait Hakaze….Ainsi, devant l'obstination de la petite fille, je lui dis de bien se tenir à moi pour la route. Elle m'obéit, se cramponnant à ma taille avec le sourire, tandis qu'Erika ne comprenait pas pourquoi je prenais un tel risque en amenant une enfant sur ce qui aurait pu être un carnage….Mais pour toute réponse, je soupirai, avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze est Hakaze….On ne peut pas la faire changer d'avis.

 **-Erika-** C'est vrai…Héhé…

Erika comprit alors où je voulais en venir , et ensemble nous prîmes la route en direction de la zone BAD. Me fiant au GPS intégré dans la moto de duel, je dévalai rues après rues aux côtés de mon amie, rappelant régulièrement à la gamine de bien s'accrocher. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude d'être sur le siège passager, ce qui simplifiait grandement la tâche.

Enfin….Nous arrivâmes dans la zone BAD.

Nous connaissions l'endroit. C'était non loin d'ici que nous avions atterrit la première fois, me rappelant d'avantage les quelques étapes de notre périple. Tout ce que nous avions construit pour arriver jusqu'ici comptait vraiment pour moi. L'alliance avec Kaiba, Pegasus, nos combats au travers le temps, les liens noués par Erika et Hakaze à la duel académie….Mais aussi les liens noués dans la guilde avec Himiko, Laïla, Jordan, et même Jessica…Tout ça…Tout ça introduisait en moi un sentiment de quiétude et d'espoir.

Ainsi, sur ce sentiment, je descendis de la moto empruntée que je laissai quelques mètres plus loin. Je fis descendre la petite tandis qu'Erika imita mon comportement avec la moto. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer en deux roues dans ce coin, puisque tout était trop sombre et délabré pour que nous puissions rouler ici.

Nous passâmes quelques quartiers qui étaient toujours aussi déserts que ces derniers temps. Apparemment, le groupe de Brittany et Lysandra avait pu se réfugier quelque part ailleurs…C'est ce que je me disais afin d'éviter d'imaginer le pire. Dévalant rues après rues en restant sur nos gardes, quelques lieux attirèrent notre attention, comme cette maison un peu reculée qui semblait avoir été dévorée par les flammes quelques années auparavant, mais dont les décombres n'avaient même pas été ramassés. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes face à cette vieille bâtisse, en compagnie d'Erika et Hakaze. Cependant, nous fûmes interrompus par une voix féminine mais grave qui nous insulta quelques mètres plus loin. En me retournant pour voir qui nous parlait, je vis que c'était la blonde à la drôle de dégaine venant du mouvement Arcadia, Jessica.

 **-Hiroki-** J….Jessica, que fais-tu ici ?

 **-Jessica-** Je te renvoie la question pauvre tâche. J'peux savoir ce que tu fous chez moi ?

 **-Erika-** Chez toi….Tu habites ce quartier ?

 **-Jessica-** J'habitais ce quartier. Cette maison carbonisée est la mienne. Entre, fais comme chez toi gros nibards.

 **-Hakaze-** Pourquoi ta maison est comme ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Eh, j'suis pas là pour étaler ma vie. Pourquoi vous êtes dans ce quartier pourri ? Vous vous êtes perdus ?

 **-Hiroki-** On cherche les tours qui scellent l'Ener-D et l'énergie du monde souterrain. Tu sais où on peut trouver ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Ah je vois….Donc vous aussi vous cherchez à buter ces tarés de pactisants des ténèbres. Continuez sur la droite, vous ne louperez pas ces fils de pute.

 **-Erika-** Ah…Merci mais…Et toi ?

 **-Jessica-** J'ai encore un truc à régler dans ce patelin avant de pouvoir tourner la page. Donc voilà, sayonara bande de tocards ! ~

Sans que nous ne puissions répondre à la jeune fille, celle-ci nous tourna le dos, s'éloignant de plus en plus de notre champ de vision pour au final disparaître dans la pénombre de ces habitations délabrées et laissées à l'abandon. J'eus un pincement au cœur en regardant la bâtisse qui semblait donc être l'ancien habitat de Jessica, mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour effacer son passé…Ni le mien d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était créer un avenir meilleur. Ainsi, moi et mes amies prîmes la droite comme nous l'avait indiqué la blonde aux yeux verts.

Ce fut au bout de trente minutes de marche supplémentaires que nous arrivâmes dans la zone la plus reculée de Satellite, celle où étaient disposées toutes les tours scellant le générateur Ener-D de la ville. Progressant prudemment , nous arrivâmes jusqu'à la tour du singe, l'esprit de la terre immortel Cusillu. En avançant vers le bâtiment de ferraille, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà verrouillé. Ainsi, le combat entre le bien et le mal avait déjà commencé, et donc les plans de Reisuke également. La tour du géant et du colibri étaient désactivées également, mais le combat ne semblait pas terminé pour autant puisqu'une grande marque en forme de reptile était visible au loin. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qu'il s'y passait, mais alors que j'allais m'y rendre, je vis un torrent de lumière pourpre s'élever plus loin. Avant que je ne réfléchisse, Erika prit la parole, inquiète.

 **-Erika-** Hakaze, c'est Hakaze qui est là-bas.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok, on y va.

watch?v=BZrP0RvMbHY

Laissant mes sentiments de côté, je suivis Erika qui , grâce à Toratura, semblait pouvoir savoir d'où provenait la source de pouvoir que nous venions de voir au loin. Ainsi, passant de nouveau la tour du colibri, du singe, et du géant, nous arrivâmes non loin de la scène où tout allait se jouer.

C'était en direction de la tour de l'araignée que tout se passait. Plus nous avancions, plus nous sentions que quelque chose de monstrueux se déroulait. Progressant avec prudence, je fis signe à Erika d'être prête à préserver la petite de la scène que l'on allait trouver, redoutant le pire….Et j'avais bien raison, puisque lorsque nous vîmes ce qu'il s'était passé le temps que l'on arrive….Nous fûmes choqués au plus haut point. La scène en face….Nous glaçait le sang.

Erika prit la parole avec effroi, arrivant à peine à articuler face à l'ambiance macabre dégagée par ce que l'on venait de trouver.

 **-Erika-** Mais…..Oh…C'est affreux…..! Ne regarde pas Haka-chan !

Erika cacha les yeux de la petite qui ne rétorqua pas, sachant que si nous le faisions c'est que ce n'était pas bien pour elle de voir une telle scène. Erika eut des nausées face à ce spectacle, et pour cause, devant nous se trouvait une masse de cadavres dispersés dans ce qui semblait avoir été un espace de combat dans lequel ils avaient affronté quelque chose de terrible. En m'avançant vers eux, je reconnus alors les visages dénués de vie des camarades de la guilde. Nicolas, Nathan, Mathieu, Jérôme, Ugo…Et tous les autres…Ils gisaient tous au sol, inerte. Je ne pus contenir ma rage devant une telle situation, je lançai un grand cri de douleur qui raisonna dans le peu d'espace nous entourant. J'avançai, entraînant Erika, qui cachait toujours les yeux de la petite, avec moi.

Je devais me garder d'être troublé, autrement j'aurais fini au sol, torturé par le désespoir de cette scène, à me déchirer littéralement pour en finir avec moi-même….Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faiblir, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cinq cent mètres plus loin, j'arrivai finalement à la scène la plus difficile à regarder. Il y avait encore un bout de chemin avant d'arriver à la tour de l'araignée, mais une des menace se trouvait déjà devant nous. En effet, Hakaze, la grande, était le rempart entre cette tour et nous. Elle se tenait droite, d'une manière presque robotique, tandis qu'elle affrontait un joueur de plus…Joueur qui n'était autre que son père, Soichiro. Voyant la scène, je me ruai sur le leader de la guilde , espérant pouvoir lui prêter main forte dans cette bataille, non pas sans savoir ce qu'il se passait au préalable.

 **-Hiroki-** Soichiro ! Soichiro ! Je….La guilde….Que…Que se passe-t-il… !.

 **-Soichiro-** Va…..Va-t-en….Gamin. Je dois me charger de cette affaire moi-même….

 **-Hiroki-** Comment ça !? Oi, Soichiro !

Je sentis le corps de l'homme trembler de faiblesse tandis qu'il désignait du doigt sa fille, Hakaze, qui elle restait glaciale et impassible face à lui. Cette dernière prit la parole, laissant une voix grave et froid s'exprimer au travers d'elle. Elle n'était plus la fille que j'avais connu, elle n'était plus Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** C'est fini, Soichiro Namatame. Tu as pu m'échapper la dernière fois grâce à tes esprits du duel de monstre…Mais cette fois, c'est la fin. Avec toi j'enterre le secret de ce qui s'est réellement passé à la centrale, et c'est de la main de ta fille que je le fais hahaha ! Constructution , à toi !

Le monstre de duel sinistre tout de bleu vêtu s'exécuta, projetant une ombre colossale qui écrasa le père de la jeune fille, le propulsant au loin par la même occasion. Je me ruai sur l'homme, hurlant un « Soichiro ! » qui résonna dans l'espace de bataille. Je me jetai derrière lui, en espérant amortir sa chute, et lorsqu'il me percuta de dos , nous fûmes tous les deux propulsés quelques mètres plus loin par l'attaque de sa fille.

Je me relevai de suite afin de constater l'état de Soichiro. Lorsque la fumée provoquée par l'attaque se dissipa, je constatai les dégâts causés par sa fille. L'homme, au même titre que les autres membres de la guilde….Avait été tué par l'attaque du monstre. Une coupure…Non une grande brèche avait ouvert le père au niveau de la poitrine, ne laissant apparaître qu'une grande brèche obscure partant de sa clavicule , descendant jusqu'à sa taille.

Je reculai soigneusement le corps de l'homme qui était sur moi, me dégageant ainsi de son positionnai Soichiro pour qu'il soit plus confortable, cherchant encore et encore la moindre trace de vie en lui…Cependant…Il était trop tard. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa peau..sa peau se refroidissait petit à petit….Il était trop tard.

A ce moment ,je ne pus plus contenir mes émotions. La petite Hakaze me rejoint, se débattant des bras d'Erika qui voulait la retenir, pour au final faire le même constat que moi. Je m'écroulai sur la dépouille de l'homme, tandis que la petite cherchait encore un peu d'espoir devant cette scène horrible…Pour au final imiter mon comportement. Nous pleurâmes à deux comme jamais nous n'avions pleurés, laissant retentir dans cet endroit sinistre le cri de nos cœurs.

– Ôto-san ! Ôto-san ! Ôto-saaaaan !

Ces cris qui sortirent de nos bouches à moi et Hakaze rendirent la nuit plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était encore…Dans ma tristesse, je lançai un regard perdu à Erika…Lui montrant sans doute que je n'avais plus la force de continuer après ça…Interloquée et elle aussi les larmes aux yeux face à la situation, elle eut néanmoins le courage de prendre la bonne décision. Elle s'approcha de moi et me gifla de toutes ses forces, m'arrachant elle même quelques larmes.

 **-Erika-** Tu nous fais quoi là, Hiroki !?

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Erika….

 **-Erika-** Je sais que c'est difficile, même si je ne sais pas à quel point tu es attaché à Soichiro, mais regarde devant toi ! Regarde cette fille là-bas ! Hakaze a besoin de toi ! Reisuke a besoin de toi ! Et….Moi aussi, j'ai besoin que tu continues…Si tu t'écroules maintenant…Je…Je n'aurai plus la force…

 **-Hiroki-** Erika…..Je…Je suis désolé….

Erika avait raison, je m'étais laissé emporté par mes émotions alors que tout n'était pas terminé. Après tout ça , j'aurais le temps de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras et me laisser abandonner au désespoir à cet instant…Pas comme Hakaze….

La jeune femme s'était d'ailleurs stoppée devant notre scène, les yeux écarquillés devant nos réactions. Je distinguai des larmes coulant de ses yeux, comme si elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je pris la parole, tentant d'articuler quelques mots et ainsi reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi…..Pourquoi Hakaze…. ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je…Qu…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait….. ? O….Oto-san….

 **-Hiroki-** Huh… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hakaze ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois…..Je…Je suis désolée, Hiroki…J'ai bien perdu le contrôle. Je ne me souviens plus de rien…Depuis le mouvement Arcadia…J'ai donc fait tout ça….Je…Je ne voulais pas ça….Pourquoi en voulant qu'il soit heureux…J'ai fait pire que tout…Pourquoi ai-je été faible…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze, il est encore temps de changer de cap ! Il faut avant tout empêcher Reisuke de mener ses projets à terme !

 **-Hakaze-** Je suis désolée Hiroki…Je n'ai plus le droit de prétendre à l'espoir après ça…Hiroki….Tue moi…Je t'en supplie….

 **-Hiroki-** Tu es complètement folle !?

 **-Erika-** Hakaze ! Ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça !

 **-Hakaze-** Mon père..N'aurait pas voulu d'une fille aussi ingrate et irresponsable. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'une telle ratée…

 **-HakaChan-** Tu te trompes !

J'entendis la petite fille hurler derrière moi. Elle se leva, lâchant son père qu'elle étreignait derrière moi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, du sang de son père avait tâché sa belle robe blanche, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire l'expression du plus profond malheur….Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire la petite fille qui fronça les sourcils, lâchant quelques mots qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur.

 **-HakaChan-** Papa m'a toujours dit qu'aimer l'autre est la plus grande des qualités ! Peu importe si tu es faible, fort, timide, courageux, ou lâche ! Le pouvoir d'aimer les tiens c'est ce qui te fait déplacer des montagnes !

 **-Hakaze-** Ces mots….Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas entendu…

 **-HakaChan-** Papa ne voudrait pas que je disparaisse même si cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas du connaître le malheur ! Papa me dit tout le temps que sans moi , rien n'aurait de sens ! Et je crois en ces mots !

 **-Hakaze-** Hakaze….Quand…Quand est-ce que je suis devenue aussi…

….

Dis, Haka-chan, tu aimes ton père n'est-ce pas ?

 **-HakaChan-** Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur !

 **-Hakaze-** Alors dans ce cas, sauvons-le ensemble. D'accord ?

 **-HakaChan-** Sauver….Ôto-san… ?

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce que voulait dire celle qui se dressait face à nous. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, je n'avais pas réalisé que son esprit était encore plus en désordre qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques jours. Ainsi, ni moi , ni Erika, ni la petite ne vîmes arriver ce qui s'abattit sur nous. Hakaze leva la main vers le ciel, déclenchant un éclair qui s'abattit sur nous, me propulsant quelques mètres plus loin en soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Lorsque je me relevai et que le nuage se dissipa, je constatai alors avec surprise que la femme s'était enfermée avec la petite fille dans ce qui semblait être un espace dont on ne pouvait s'échapper. J'hurlai face à la situation, tentant en même temps qu'Erika de pénétrer l'espace, en vain. Je regardai la grande Hakaze avec effroi, me demandant ce que j'avais loupé avec elle pour que cela se termine de la sorte….

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki…Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut expliquer. Si je prends la vie de cette petite , je n'existerai pas en tant qu'adulte, et je ne pourrai donc pas prendre la vie de mon père…Je peux encore le sauver…Je peux encore sauver Ôto-San….Je…Je vais sauver Ôto-san !

 **-HakaChan-** Sauver Ôto-san au prix de ma vie ne le rendrait pas heureux pour autant…Je vais t'arrêter , Hakaze !

-Hakaze et HakaChan- Duel !

Les deux versions de la même personne se lancèrent dans un combat l'une contre l'autre, chacune guidée par une profonde conviction vis à vis du même être qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Nous ne pouvions pas arrêter ce combat dont l'espace était protégé par une intense source d'Ener-D qui menaçait de nous terrasser si nous nous en approchions trop. Ainsi, nous devions assister impuissants face à ce déchirement familial qui faisait peine à voir.

 **-HakaChan-** Je prends la main ! J'invoque mon chien Fluffal en mode attaque ! (1700 ATK)

Le chien fluffal va me permettre de tutoriser n'importe quel monstre Fluffal depuis mon deck, et je vais ajouter mon Hibou Fluffal !

Je place une carte masquée et je finis mon tour ! (5 Cartes en main)

 **-Hakaze-** Draw. Je joue Kuribandit en mode attaque (1000 ATK)

Je termine mon tour, l'effet de Kuribandit va meuler 5 cartes de mon deck, et je vais ajouter une carte magie ou piège à ma main.

Je meule Athéna, Hérisson Marionnette de l'ombre, Fusion marionnette de l'ombre El, Ange de Loyauté, et Peropero cerberus, et j'ajoute Fusion marionnette de l'ombre. J'utlise l'effet du Hérisson pour ajouter bête marionnette de l'ombre à ma main. Puis j'active fusion marionnette de l'ombre El, fusionnant Bête et Athéna pour jouer Constructution marionnette de l'ombre ! (2900ATK)

Constructution va jeter Falco, qui va s'invoquer spécialement, puis bête me fera piocher une carte. Je termine mon tour. (5 Cartes en main)

 **-HakaChan-** C'est donc avec les ténèbres que tu as battu Papa…Je vais t'empêcher de le faire souffrir d'avantage ! A moi !

Je joue Hibou Fluffal ! Et j'active son effet ! Je vais ajouter depuis mon deck à ma main polymérisation ! Et je vais l'utiliser pour fusionner mes ciseaux sabres ainsi que mon Hibou fluffal et invoquer Tigre Frightfur ! Il va détruire construction ! (ATK 2200)

 **-Hakaze-** L'effet de ma constructution me permet de reprendre en main fusion marionnette de l'ombre el depuis mon cimetière.

 **-HakaChan-** Je passe en phase d'attaque ! Remets lui les idées en place, Tigre ! Attaque la directement ! Et toi aussi le chien !

 **-Hakaze-** La douleur que tu m'infliges n'est rien comparée à ce que mon père a subi par ma faute. (LP → 4100)

 **-HakaChan-** Le tour est terminé !

Alors que je pensais pouvoir supporter Hakachan jusqu'au bout, je me rendis compte que le combat auquel je faisais face était bien trop difficile à supporter. Voir Hakachan se battre pour restaurer l'honneur de son père, face à Hakaze qui encaissait froidement les émotions de la petite fille, pensant que la détruire suffirait à sauver son père de tous les maux qu'elle lui avait causé était déchirant. Il était difficile de dire qui était l'antagoniste de la bataille, puisque les deux facettes de mon amie se battaient tous les deux par amour…Et cela rendait la scène encore plus insupportable pour moi. Je devais absolument arrêter ça , et il n'y avait qu'une solution.

 **-Hiroki-** Erika, occupe toi de Hakaze, regarde si tu n'as pas un moyen de soigner les autres aussi, fais tout ton possible par pitié.

 **-Erika-** Et toi Hiro-kun…?

 **-Hiroki-** Il faut que je retrouve Reisuke, avec un peu de chance, je l'aurai arrêté avant que ce duel ne se termine…Et les deux Hakaze seront sauves….Je…Je ne veux pas la voir mourir sous mes yeux, c'est au-dessus de mes forces…

 **-Erika-** D'accord…Sois prudent, Hiro-kun…

Lançant un dernier regard à Erika, puis à Hakaze dont le combat faisait toujours rage, je partis de la scène, serrant les poings. J'étais moralement détruit par tout ce que j'avais vu depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, et je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Ma démarche était donc d'arrêter ce carnage, quel qu'en était le prix à payer.

Au loin j'aperçus Reisuke qui était assis sur un des rebords de la tour de l'araignée. Je sentis une aura ténébreuse venant de lui. Etait-il vraiment satisfait parce ce qu'il se passait ? Je n'osais pas l'imaginer, car si j'obtenais une réponse positive….J'aurais eu envie de le tuer…Alors qu'il n'était pas responsable.

 **-Hiroki-** L'heure est venue de mettre un terme à tout ça, Rei-kun.


	39. La Détermination de Hakaze

[u]Chapitre 39 : La Détermination de Hakaze[/u]  
Hiroki venait de partir sous mes yeux retrouver Reisuke pour en finir. J'étais malgré tout un peu sceptique concernant l'issue de cet affrontement entre eux. Je ne voulais pas que l'un blesse l'autre, mais Hiroki semblait déterminer à arrêter son adversaire par n'importe quel moyen. J'aurais voulu qu'ils puissent se comprendre et qu'ils se trouvent des points communs, mais ils avaient toujours été distants l'un de l'autre...Cela devait être comme ça j'imagine...Je laissai au final mon regard suivre sa silhouette, pour retourner à ma mission première, surveiller que Hakaze s'en sorte.

watch?v=yNOvA06BiUE

HakaChan 8000 LP : Frightfur Tigre (2200 ATK) Chien Fluffal (1700 ATK) 4 En main |  
Hakaze 4100 LP : 6 En main

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Je pioche.

Hakaze était ancrée dans son désir de s'éliminer elle-même. C'était pour elle la seule solution pour que son père Soichiro évite de se faire tuer dans le passé et qu'il puisse vivre heureux dans le présent...Pour ma part, je me demandais si c'était vraiment la seule solution pour que mon amie et son père retrouvent espoir...Etait-ce vraiment la seule chose capable de permettre à Soichiro d'avoir la vie sauve... ?

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Je joue Fusion Marionnette de l'ombre, j'envoie depuis mon deck Séraphin Etoile Trone ainsi que falco pour invoquer construction. L'effet de construction va jeter shaddoll fusion el. J'invoque mathématicien et je jette squamata, puis, fusion marionnette de l'ombre.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Comment….Une fusion du deck?  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Ceci est la nouvelle génération, beaucoup de nouvelles mécaniques sont arrivées dans le futur. Voici ce que je fais de ta motivation. Activation de la magie Raigeki. Et j'attaque avec mes deux monstres.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Tu peux me donner autant de coups que tu voudras, ça ne m'enlèvera pas l'amour de Papa ! (LP → 3700)  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Tu aimerais ton père, tu accepterais que l'on disparaisse ensemble pour qu'il puisse vivre ! Je suis la seule qui se préoccupe vraiment de son bien être !

Voir Hakaze combattre la petite était vraiment horrible...Cette dernière était déterminée à vaincre celle qui avait bafoué son père...Et pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si je devais être attendrie ou attristée en voyant la petite fille qui débordait d'assurance et de motivation face à ce duel contre elle même. C'était un spectacle bien cruel que l'on me montrait en ce jour...Si cruel que je me surpris moi-même à maudire Reisuke qui était l'instigateur de ce carnage...De cet océan de désespoir duquel je ne pouvais pas voir la surface...Et cette petite fille qui plongeait dedans à chaque fois revenait encore et encore reprendre une portion d'air, essayant de percer la bulle de ténèbres de par sa lumière pure.

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Aimer Papa ce n'est pas maudire son passé et se maudire, c'est se rappeler de tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour nous et lui montrer que ses sacrifices ne sont pas inutiles ! Hakaze tu es en train de rendre vain tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] C'est faux. C'est toi qui privilégie ton bonheur à sa vie elle-même. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai entendre raison. Je termine mon tour. (4 En main)  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je pioche ! Je joue vendeur de jouets ! Et je vais défausser ailes fluffal pour piocher une carte, si c'est un monstre fluffal je l'invoque spécialement, sinon je l'envoie au cimetière !  
J'ai pioché fusion instantanée, elle gagne le cimetière.  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Tu ne peux pas gagner dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je suis plus forte et plus déterminée que toi.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je n'ai pas fini ! J'active les ailes fluffal ! Je vais bannir cette carte de mon cimetière ainsi qu'un monstre fluffal, je vais piocher une carte et détruire un vendeur de jouets face recto, puis piocher une autre carte ! Je bannis donc le hibou et je détruis le vendeur pour piocher deux cartes ! J'active l'effet du vendeur de jouets ! Je tutorise le chien fluffal ! Et je l'invoque normalement ! Son effet va me permettre de tutoriser le lapin fluffal ! J'active Frightfur Fusion ! Je vais bannir le Tigre frightfur, le chien fluffal et les sabres de mon cimetière pour invoquer Tigre Sahre Frightfur ! (2800ATK)  
Si je l'ai invoqué avec trois matériels de fusion, il n'est pas détruit par combat ou par un effet ! Il va pouvoir passer construction !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] C'est bien joué. Mais tu ne tiendras pas sur la durée petite.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Le chien attaque le mathématicien et le tigre attaque constructution !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Ta conviction est plutôt solide, dommage qu'elle soit vaine. (3900LP) De plus, mathématicien me fait piocher une carte et constructution va recycler fusion marionnette de l'ombre.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je pose deux cartes et je passe la main ! (3 en main)  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] C'est à moi de jouer. Draw. Fusion marionnette de l'ombre, j'envoie squamata et sceptre séraphin étoile au cimetière, j'invoque construction une nouvelle fois ! (2800) Construction et Squamata envoient bête marionnette de l'ombre et dragon marionnette de l'ombre, je vais détruire une carte piège à toi et piocher une carte ! (7 En main)  
J'invoque ensuite par flip falco marionnette de l'ombre, il va invoquer spécialement constructution du cimetière. Et maintenant c'est terminé ! Je sacrifie ma construction face verso ainsi que falco ! Je joue Athéna !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Athéna….? Ma Athéna….?

Hakaze sacrifia ses deux monstres afin de faire apparaître la reine des fées. La jeune femme afficha un air de satisfaction tandis que son monstre apparut dans un éclat lumineux qui dispersa l'ombre pour ne laisser que la lumière pénétrer tous les alentours l'espace de cinq secondes. Cependant, la Athéna qui arriva sur le terrain n'était pas celle que nous connaissions. C'était un simple hologramme dénué de toute vie. La petite Hakaze resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle Athéna qui venait d'arriver, après tout, la vraie était avec elle. Je me demandais comment allait finir cet affrontement cruel. Je voulais tout arrêter...Mais j'en étais incapable.

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] L'effet d'Athéna ! J'envoie constructution au cimetière, je rappelle le sceptre séraphin étoile et tu perds 600 points de vie ! Constructution me permet de reprendre shaddoll fusion, le sceptre séraphin étoile me permet d'ajouter un trône, et comme j'en ai déjà un en main, j'invoque les deux trônes et je pioche deux cartes !  
Deux monstres elfes sont invoqués, tu perds 1200 Life points !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je connais l'effet d'Athéna merci ! (1900 LP)  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Invocation XYZ ! Satellchevalier Delteros ! Et l'effet de mon sceptre va détruire ta carte face cachée et me faire piocher une autre carte ! Delteros détruis le chien !

Le chevalier de la jeune femme attaqua le chien de la petite fille qui fut détruit par l'attaque en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Une fois que le chien fut détruit , Delteros réclama son dû, les points de vie de la petite fille qu'il attaqua d'un coup d'épée , réduisant ainsi ses points de vie à 1100. HakaChan commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Elle posa un genou au sol, grimaçant face à la douleur à laquelle elle faisait face. Elle se releva néanmoins face après le choc de l'attaque, montrant à son homologue du futur qu'elle n'était pas encore vaincue.

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Tu as de la chance que ton tigre est indestructible. Je pose 3 cartes et termine mon tour.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je….Je peux le faire ! Je vais gagner ! Je pioche !  
Je joue Edge Imp Saw ! Et son effet ! Je défausse hibou fluffal et je piochedeux cartes ! (500ATK)  
J'active Polymérisation ! Je fusionne le lapin fluffal et Edge Imp Saw pour jouer Frighfur Leo ! Son effet va détruire Delteros et t'enlever 2500 Life points !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Comment !? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir joué cette car –

Mon amie fut interrompue par l'attaque se dirigeant droit sur elle. Le lion détruit Delteros d'un coup de griffe, avant de se jeter sur Hakaze et lui asséner un coup de griffe à son tour. Hakaze lâcha un cri aigu marqué par la douleur qui me fit frissonner de par son intensité. Tandis que ses points de vie tombèrent à 1400, la petite fille, elle, était déterminée à continuer, enchaînant avec une autre attaque..Sur Athéna cette fois, laissant la jeune femme à nu et réduisant ses points de vie à 1200. Devant ses succès, la petite fille enchaîna, cherchant à remporter la victoire sur cette attaque.

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] On va en finir ! Tigre Sabre attaque !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Stop. J'active le piège, appel de l'être hanté. Je ramène un monstre de mon cimetière ! Je choisis Athéna ! Oseras-tu piétiner de nouveau tes liens avec elle !?  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Rien ne m'empêchera de te vaincre ! Je continue mon assaut !

Hakaze vit Athéna se faire détruire une seconde fois, la faisant grogner d'agacement tandis qu'elle perdit deux cent points de vie supplémentaires. Je sentais vraiment que des deux côtés...Cela commençait à peser. Hakaze et son homologue du passé étaient essoufflées et couvertes d'égratignures, mais encore déterminées à en découdre. Je réalisai à ce moment toute la puissance de la volonté de la jeune femme, qui , même enfant , était capable de soulever des montagnes pour les gens qu'elle aime...C'était cette Hakaze qui m'avait toujours inspirée, depuis le début de notre aventure...Et même si j'étais ébahie par le courage qu'elle prouvait en s'affrontant elle même, une partie de moi était dévastée par le fait que ce fut en de telles circonstances... Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était prier pour que Hiroki batte Reisuke avant la fin de ce duel...

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Et pour finir j'active ma carte magie ! Fusion Embuscade ! Je vais pouvoir bannir trois cartes « Fusion » ou « Polymérisation » pour poser sans te la faire voir une carte piège de mon deck ! Je termine mon tour !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Draw. Je joue Vallhala le sanctuaire des déchus ! Et j'active son effet !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Stop ! J'active mon piège ! Essence de Victoire !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Qu'est-ce que cette carte….?  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Cette carte va m'ouvrir la voie pour gagner ! Essence de victoire s'activer lorsque tu actives l'effet d'invoquer spécialement alors que tu as plus de cartes que moi en main ! Je vais détruire toutes les cartes sur le terrain, puis invoquer un monstre de mon deck ! Tu pourras invoquer le même monstre de ta main, deck ou cimetière ! Et de tous mes monstres, je choisis At'chan ma partenaire !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] J'invoque également Athéna !

L'éclat de lumière de toute à l'heure revint de plus belle lorsque cette fois les deux facettes de Hakaze appelèrent leur partenaire ensemble. Athéna descendit du ciel des deux côtés du terrain, sous le regard déterminé des deux Hakaze. Cependant, en y regardant bien, seule la Athéna du côté d'HakaChan était animée de la lumière de l'esprit du duel. L'autre n'était qu'un hologramme parmi d'autre qui avait pris vie l'espace d'un duel grâce à l'Ener-D , mais qui ne possédait aucune âme. Je pouvais le distinguer en regardant les yeux de l'esprit du duel, qui étaient noyés dans les larmes de tristesse de la femme. On pouvait lire en elle tout le regret du monde, face à cette situation qui ne pouvait que la plonger dans le chagrin.

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] L'effet des Athénas s'active ! Nous allons perdre 600 points de vie chacune !

Les deux facettes de la jeune femme encaissèrent le coup sans rechigner tandis que leurs points de vie étaient de plus en plus bas. Je sentis cependant quelque chose de différent provenant de HakaChan. Voulant savoir ce qu'il en était, j'activai spontanément la faculté de Toratura me permettant de discerner les esprits du duel, et ce fut là que j'eus ma réponse.

[b]-Athéna-[/b] Hakaze...Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je ne peux pas encore apparaître hors des duels si tu ne m'en donnes pas la puissance.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Ne t'en fais pas, At'Chan, je vais bientôt gagner !  
[b]-Athéna-[/b] Il te manque quelque chose pour gagner, Hakaze. Si tu ne te préoccupes pas de ça, tu ne pourras pas te sauver de ce mal.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Comment ça?  
[b]-Athéna-[/b] Cette fille en face de toi, c'est le résultat de ce qu'est de préserver les enfants de la vérité en pensant que cela leur fera du bien. Elle est prête à se tuer elle même en pensant que cela ramènera son père, alors que si nous lui avions dit la vérité, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Raconte-moi la vérité, At'Chan !  
[b]-Athéna-[/b] A partir d'un certain âge, tu as commencé à te haïr toi-même, en raison de la maladie supposée qui entraînait avec elle les précieuses années de ton père.. Et voici où cela t'a mené, Hakaze, tu penses qu'en effaçant ta propre naissance, tu changeras l'avenir de ton père.… Mais laisse moi te raconter une chose que le jeune maître ne t'a pas raconté, une chose qui changera la vision que tu auras à l'avenir.

Ce que dit alors Athéna...Changea la vision que j'avais de Soichiro Namatame...Et scella alors la détermination de sa petite fille...Qui revient dans le duel plus motivée que jamais à remporter la bataille contre ses tourments.

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Tu rêvasses gamine !? C'est à toi de jouer !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je vais terminer ce duel, Hakaze, je pioche !

Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends où tu veux en venir, At'Chan. Ce qu'il me manque pour arriver à gagner ce combat.  
[b]-Athéna-[/b] Oui, tu dois être toute aussi déterminée qu'elle l'est...Et contrairement à celle que tu seras dans le futur : ici tu peux encore compter sur nous, donc n'aie pas peur.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Athéna…..Si je fais ça…Papa , papa il sera fier de moi….?  
[b]-Athéna-[/b] Oui, il est déjà très fier de toi, et je le suis aussi. Ne te mets aucune pression, mets fin à tes tourments une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis avec toi.  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] D'accord, At'Chan. Je te fais confiance.  
...Je vais invoquer normalement mouton fluffal en mode attaque !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Mouton Fluffal !? Mais...Tu es folle !? Si tu invoques un monstre elfe...  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Oui ! Nous allons toutes les deux perdre nos derniers points de vie !  
[b]-Erika-[/b] HakaChan ne fais pas ça!

Je lançai un cri désespéré qui ne parvint même pas jusqu'aux oreilles de la petite fille. Je me ruai en conséquence sur l'espace de terrain, mais je me fis repousser à chaque fois par la barrière d'énergie qui entourait les deux protagonistes du duel. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de mes joues..Je n'étais pas prête à voir deux amies de plus disparaître devant mes yeux...C'était au dessus de mes forces...Pourtant...HakaChan, elle, semblait déterminée. Elle lâcha une phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe portée par sa voix fluette.

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Je dois te dire quelque chose !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Me dire quelque chose à un moment pareil ? Nous allons toutes les deux nous faire écraser !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] C'est à propos de Papa ! La maladie qu'il a contracté a un remède !  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Qu'est-ce que tu dis !? Tu bluffes !  
[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Tu comprendras lorsque tu regarderas dans ton passé, voila le message d'Athéna. Tu t'es abandonnée au désespoir alors qu'il y avait un moyen de voir un avenir éclairé ! A quel moment suis-je devenue comme ça !? Pourquoi en suis-je venue à tuer Papa ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment, pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça !?  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Je….Je…..Je voulais juste...Qu'il ait une vie heureuse...C'est tout ce que je voulais...

La jeune femme qui était déterminée et ancrée dans sa conviction s'écroula au sol en larmes. Ses larmes de tristesse résonnèrent dans l'espace de bataille, me laissant ressentir toute la douleur qui semblait provenir de son âme même. Hakaze m'apprenait quelque chose...Il suffisait d'une infime faiblesse, d'une once de doute, pour que le désespoir puisse s'introduire dans un esprit, aussi fort cet esprit soit-il. Etait-ce...La même chose pour Reisuke... ? Avait-il lui aussi été pris d'un moment de doute fatal qui l'aurait mené au plus profond du désespoir ? Lui aussi, était-il aveuglé par une cause qu'il croyait juste alors qu'il était dans l'erreur... ? Et si c'était le cas...Qui allait lui sourire et lui dire que tout irait bien, comme HakaChan le faisait pour son autre moitié... ?

[b]-HakaChan-[/b] Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends mieux que n'importe qui. Au fond, nous voulons tous les deux le bonheur de Papa. Nous l'aimons toutes les deux, et nous allons trouver une solution pour que tout aille bien...Une solution pour répandre l'espoir.

La jeune enfant se retourna vers moi, me souriant sincèrement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant combien la petite était sereine tandis que les deux Athénas chargeaient leurs lâchant un « Merci de m'avoir aidé, Erika-Chan » elle se rua sur la jeune femme en pleurs afin de l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de subir ensemble les attaques provenant de l'esprit du duel.

Un grand faisceau lumineux éclata alors, se répandant sur moi et les alentours dans un périmètre de deux cent mètres, engloutissant les jeunes filles. Je distinguai Hakaze, la grande, verser quelques larmes pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de me faire aveugler par le torrent d'énergie lumineuse qui dégoulinait encore et encore, faisant disparaître mes deux amies dans la lumière, et me faisant fermer les yeux pour épargner ma vision.

Mais alors que j'avais les yeux fermés, j'entendis une voix résonner dans mon esprit, une voix qui se fit entendre de tout le monde dans l'espace de combat, celle d'Athéna, l'esprit du duel de Hakaze.

watch?v=ZBLk_NKc_H8

« [b]-Athéna-[/b] On dit que l'amour peut mener à de grandes choses, un homme ayant tout fait pour sa partenaire se vit contracter une maladie par sa faute, tandis qu'une jeune fille pensant être la cause du malheur de son père en vint à perdre la raison….L'amour est un sentiment paradoxal….Et la jeunesse ne rend ce sentiment que plus incontrôlable….

Lorsque Soichiro perdit sa compagne qui décéda prématurément, Voltanis ne lança aucune malédiction à l'homme. Le jeune maître crut qu'il était désormais sous l'effet de la malédiction dus sanctuaire céleste, mais il était simplement rongé par le chagrin dû au fait qu'il ait perdu sa chère et tendre épouse, Himiko. Ce chagrin eut pour effet de perturber son alimentation, perturber l'équilibre même de son corps, et ainsi, Soichiro Namatame a subi les effets d'une vieillesse prématurée liée à l'amertume de son âme... Mais il y avait un remède à cette « maladie ». Soichiro possédait encore une lumière à laquelle s'accrocher, quelqu'un qui le tirerait toujours de cet océan de désespoir dans lequel baignait son âme...Et cette lumière , c'était sa fille. La voir s'épanouir au quotidien illuminait son cœur et permettait à Soichiro de s'accrocher à la vie, de ne pas se laisser disparaître par le chagrin...D'entretenir une lueur d'espoir dans un monde qui lui semblait tel le vide.  
Hakaze...Depuis tout ce temps tu te dis que ton père serait mieux sans toi...Alors que si il est encore en vie, c'est parce que tu as partagé chaque jour à ses côtés...»

Ces mots que j'avais entendu quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, me firent le même coup de poignard que la première fois que je les entendis. La lumière intense se dissipa, me laissant peu à peu regagner mes sens. Lorsque je regagnai totalement ma vision, je pus voir ce qu'il restait de l'affrontement des deux Hakaze. Mon amie la jeune femme était étendue sur le sol, à quelques mètres de moi, tandis que la petite était introuvable. Je me ruai sur mon amie allongée au sol, vérifiant les dégâts qu'elle avait subi. Comme Soichiro , elle avait pris un impact directement dans la poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser une profonde entaille de couleur noire partant de sa clavicule pour descendre jusqu'à ses côtes. Je cherchai encore et encore après la vie à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, et finalement, en la bougeant encore et encore, je distinguai qu'elle était encore consciente...Faible, mais consciente.  
Je portai son buste délicatement pour le poser dans mes bras, laissant ainsi nos deux regards se croiser. Je crus que j'allais éclater en larmes lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans le sien...Mais elle...Elle se contenta de me sourire.  
Elle prit la parole difficilement, articulant péniblement quelques mots qui semblaient lui peser sur le cœur.

[b]-Hakaze-[/b] E…Erika…..Mon amie….Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je j'ai fait...  
[b]-Erika-[/b] Ne parle pas ! Pitié ne parle pas ! Garde tes forces Hakaze !

Je criais, je pleurais, implorant la jeune femme de rester à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à perdre la première véritable amie que je m'étais faite. Elle devait résoudre ses problèmes , aller de l'avant, et garder nos souvenirs en mémoire...Elle ne pouvait pas partir de la sorte...

[b]-Erika-[/b] Hakaze, je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver, je te le promets , tiens bon !  
Rassemblant ses forces, la jeune femme put prendre la parole avec fluidité, gâchant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour me souffler quelques dernières phrases.  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Erika...C'est la fin de la route pour moi. Ne cherche pas à me sauver, c'est inutile.  
[b]-Erika-[/b] Hakaze...Pitié...Ne pars pas...J'ai..J'ai besoin de toi...Tu as toujours été là pour moi, on a partagé des moments drôles, des peines, des joies...Je voulais être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi...Si...Si tu pars maintenant...Il me reste plus rien...  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Erika...Vivre dans un monde de noirceur...C'est se condamner à la solitude. Le bonheur est simple. Il suffit de regarder le ciel, les nuages, les arbres, la vie...Des miracles se produisent au quotidien...Il faut simplement être assez ouvert d'esprit pour les voir.  
[b]-Erika-[/b] C'est moi qui suis censé dire des choses aussi naïves...Hakaze...  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Hé...Héhé...C'est vrai. J'ai voulu faire comme toi...Représenter l'espoir. Erika...Accepte une dernière requête...  
[b]-Erika-[/b] Tout ce que tu voudras, dis moi...  
[b]-Hakaze-[/b] Laisse-moi ici...Va retrouver Hiroki...Il doit défier Reisuke à l'heure qu'il est...Et il n'aura jamais le courage de lui faire du mal...Je veux qu'Hiroki vive...Il est tout ce qu'il me reste...Je l'ai toujours aimé...Depuis notre première rencontre...

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes dans sa phrase, portant son regard dans le vide...Elle reprit péniblement la parole avant de s'arrêter totalement de parler, se relâchant dans mes bras. Je sentis qu'elle ne mettait plus d'énergie dans ses muscles, elle était devenue plus lourde...Elle s'en était allée...  
Retenir mes larmes était quelque chose de difficile...Mais je ne voulais pas perdre du temps à pleurer mon amie alors qu'elle m'avait confié une dernière tâche à effectuer pour elle...Ainsi...Même si je voulais extérioriser ma peine, crier ma douleur au ciel, je me contentai de déposer mon amie à côté de son père , fermant délicatement ses yeux de par ma main, pour me mettre à mon tour en route vers le décor de la bataille entre Reisuke et Hiroki...  
Même si à ce moment précis...Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui nous avait poussé à en arriver à de telles conséquences...


	40. Un face à face tant attendu

J'arrivai à la tour de l'araignée, l'endroit qui allait être le lieu de notre affrontement final à moi et Reisuke. Encore maintenant, j'étais partagé entre la sécurité de Hakaze et Erika d'une part, et celle de Reisuke de l'autre. C'était un dilemme trop difficile pour moi qui voulait sauver tout le monde. Mes pas étaient lourds. Chacun d'entre eux me rapprochait de plus en plus de l'issue inévitable.

Au final, je me tins droit devant la tour de l'araignée sur laquelle était perché Reisuke. Laissant flotter sa longue chevelure corbeau flotter au gré du vent, tout comme le faisait sa longue cape grise, il ne me regardait non pas d'un air provocateur, ni défiant, mais il portait un regard marqué par un sérieux profond et surtout une méchanceté sans faille. Quant à moi….Alors que j'étais censé être plus hargneux que jamais, ce fut à ce moment là que je cherchai à le comprendre, profitant sûrement du premier moment d'intimité que nous avions depuis un moment.

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'as-tu fait…Rei-kun… ? Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de monter toute cette infamie autour de nous… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai rien fait, Hakaze a tout entrepris toute seule. C'est paradoxal comment ton meilleur allié peut devenir ton meilleur ennemi le lendemain. N'est-ce pas, Hiroki ?

 **-Hiroki-** Rei…Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je te connais avec bien plus de valeurs que de répandre le mal pour ton propre plaisir. Tu vas me dire que toutes ces vies que vous avez pris aujourd'hui ne représentent donc rien !?

 **-Reisuke-** Bien sûr que si elles représentent des choses. Il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux liés à la prise de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance voilà tout. Mais au final, le monde se dirige vers quelque chose de meilleur…Vers le désespoir total….Hahaha…

 **-Hiroki-** Tu es complètement fou….

 **-Reisuke-** Peut être bien. Mais nous le sommes tous les deux. Après tout, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche également. « Espoir » par ci, « Espoir » par là, tu es toujours en train de parler de ça. Moi je ne parle que de désolation. Nous sommes les mêmes au final , Hiroki ~ A l'exception près que moi aujourd'hui…Je suis invincible !

 **-Hiroki-** …..

 **-Reisuke-** Qu'il y a-t-il? Tu as peur ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je me rends compte de certaines choses… J'imagine que parfois, on fait les mauvais choix dans la vie. Enfin, ce n'est plus le moment de reculer. Reisuke, je vais te montrer que mon espoir est beaucoup plus puissant que n'importe quelle source de pouvoir que tu n'auras jamais….Et je vais te ramener à nous une bonne fois pour toutes !

Je me reculais d'une dizaine de pas afin de prendre place pour ce qui allait être le dernier affrontement. Des tas d'enjeux gravitaient autour de ce duel : Le sort de mon petit frère , le sort de la femme que j'aimais, le sort de ma meilleure amie, mais aussi celui de Soichiro et de la guilde…Tout pesait sur mes lourdes épaules et mon cœur tout aussi lourd. Je me retournai vers Reisuke qui descendit de l'estrade où il était perché, et devant la tour de l'araignée, il se mit également en garde.

watch?v=yNOvA06BiUE

 **-Hiroki-** C'est la fin pour toi et moi, Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** Et comment ! J'attendais ça avec impatience !

 **-Hiroki-** Très bien alors DUEL ! Et je prends la main ! Et je vais activer ma fusion du futur ! Je vais révéler Ver Zéro et ainsi jeter Ver Queen, King, Yagan, Prince, Victoire et Tentacules de mon deck ! Dans deux tours, je pourrai invoquer par fusion mon Zéro !

Je vais aussi invoquer mon Ver Xex et activer son effet pour jeter Yagan au cimetière (ATK 1800) Et Yagan va revenir en mode défense face verso. Je place deux cartes et c'est à toi ! (1 Carte en main)

 **-Reisuke-** Encore avec tes cartes dégueulasses ? Tu pourrais innover un peu. Draw.

Je pose un monstre en mode défense. Puis je vais jouer deux cartes face verso et te laisser là main. (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Hiroki-** A ta end phase, j'active mon piège ! Météorite de la nébuleuse W ! Je vais révéler mon Ver Yagan ainsi que ton monstre.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est Evoltile Westlo, et j'active son effet pour invoquer Diplo Evolsaure en mode défense. Son effet va détruire fusion du futur.

 **-Hiroki-** Yagan va renvoyer Westlo en main ! Et j'active ma météorite, je passe mes deux vers face verso, je pioche deux cartes et j'invoque Ver – Queen de mon deck ! ( ATK 2700) Et maintenant, c'est à moi !

Je retourne Ver – Yagan qui va renvoyer Diplo en main ! Et je vais activer l'effet de queen qui va sacrifier Yagan pour invoquer Ver Tentacules de mon deck ( ATK 1700) Mon tentacule va bannir prince de mon cimetière et va pouvoir attaquer deux fois ! Mais ce n'est pas fini puisque j'invoque un autre tentacule et j'active son effet pour bannir mon Ver – Queen du cimetière !

 **-Reisuke-** Tu tentes le tout pour le tout alors ? Allez, ramène toi.

 **-Hiroki-** Ver Tentacules t'attaque directement !

 **-Reisuke-** Cherche pas, j'active mon piège, force de miroir ! Je vais détruire tous tes monstres !

 **-Hiroki-** Je retourne mon piège, mouchard électronique ! Je vais annuler ton piège et le renvoyer directement dans ton deck ! Ainsi, mon attaque continue Reisuke !

Mon monstre se rua sur mon adversaire qui tenta de réfléchir l'attaque grâce au piège qu'il avait activé, mais mon propre piège l'avait empêché de le faire, laissant mon jeune frère se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Il grimaça de colère tandis que mon monstre lui avait enlevé 1700 points de vie, mais il était toujours debout face à moi. Lorsque je lançai mon second monstre à l'assaut de Reisuke, ce dernier afficha un franc sourire, comme si j'étais tombé dans un piège également.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu as complètement marché dedans ! Je retrouve ma force de miroir éclatante ! Je vais détruire tous tes monstres, puis nous perdrons chacun la moitié du total de leur attaque directement sur nos points de vie ! Donc si on prend Queen, les deux tentacules, et xex, cela fait donc….3950 points de vie en moins chacun !

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke tu es fou ! Avec toute l'Ener-D autour on va se faire balayer !

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai que faire de la souffrance physique si elle me permet de détruire cet espoir auquel tu tiens tant !

L'attaque de mon monstre fut cette fois stoppée par la barrière translucide s'étant interposée entre lui et Reisuke. Mon monstre fut littéralement carbonisé en touchant cette barrière, le laissant prendre feu avant d'être propulsé directement de mon côté du terrain. Il entraîna dans sa chute tous les monstres que je possédais, les transformant à leur tour en une énorme boule de feu qui se sépara en deux parties égales. Les deux morceaux brûlants se scindèrent en de milliers de particules qui s'écrasèrent droit sur Reisuke et moi. Et si moi je hurlai face à la douleur que je subissais en raison de l'Ener-D autour, Reisuke , lui , encaissait les dégâts , laissant s'exprimer un rire marqué par la folie qui résonna durant toute l'attaque qu'il subissait.

Nos points de vie furent soustraits de 3950 , me laissant à 4050 points tandis que Reisuke était à 2350. On aurait pu dire que j'avais l'avantage, mais j'avais utilisé énormément de ressources pour en finir avec mon frère…C'était donc lui qui avait un avantage certain dans l'histoire. J'avais cependant encore trois cartes en main, et c'était plus qu'assez pour garder espoir face à cet individu qui ne ressentait même plus les choses de base comme la douleur ou la peine.

 **-Hiroki-** Je place trois cartes masquées et je finis mon tour ! (0 Cartes en main)

 **-Reisuke-** Draw. Je vais invoquer Evolsaure Diplo et sur son invocation je vais chainer Kagetokage qui va s'invoquer spécialement à ses côtés ! Et maintenant je vais pouvoir combiner le pouvoir de mes deux monstres afin de jouer mon numéro 39 : Utopie !

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne te laisserai pas invoquer S39 ! J'active ma trappe sans fond ! Elle va détruire et bannir Utopie !

 **-Reisuke-** Gagner du temps ne t'avancera à rien. Je vais placer une carte masquée et terminer mon tour. (4 cartes en main)

 **-Hiroki-** C'est à moi de jouer, Draw ! Je vais passer mon tour, c'est à toi, Reisuke ! (1 carte en main)

 **-Reisuke-** Pas bien spectaculaire ! Où est passée ta rage !? Je pioche !

Je vais activer fusion instantanée ! Grâce à elle, je peux invoquer norden l'ancienne entité qui va invoquer Diplo depuis mon cimetière. Ensuite, en superposant les deux monstres, je peux jouer le Roi des lutins sauvages en mode attaque ! (ATK 2300) Grâce à son effet, je vais détacher diplo pour ajouter Ananta le dragon maléfique à ma main !

Reisuke venait de payer 1000 points de vie de plus, mais il avait été chercher son esprit du duel, Ananta le dragon maléfique, au change. Le duel allait vite basculer au niveau supérieur si mon frère comptait sur son dragon pour assurer ses arrières. Ses points de vie tombant à 1350, il ne semblait pas craindre la défaite malgré tout. Lorsqu'il ajouta sa carte, il mélangea son deck et continua sans même m'adresser un regard, me laissant ainsi ressentir que toute porte de communication était close…

 **-Reisuke-** Roi des lutins, attaque le directement !

 **-Hiroki-** Tu rêves ! J'active mon piège ! Appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais pouvoir ramener mon ver king du cimetière ! (ATK 2700)

 **-Reisuke-** C'est toi qui rêve. Je chaîne mon typhon d'espace mystique pour détruire ta carte avant résolution. Et mon monstre peut ainsi attaquer !

Le typhon d'espace mystique me stoppa dans mon élan, laissant ainsi le roi des lutins sauvages s'en prendre directement à mes points de vie. Lorsqu'il arriva face à moi, il m'asséna un coup de griffe qui me tira un autre hurlement de douleur résonnant dans l'espace de bataille. Le benjamin semblait apprécier le fait de me faire souffrir, y voyant certainement son objectif anti-espoir. Tandis que je voyais mon compteur descendre à 1750, Reisuke continua sans être interpellé par mes réactions.

 **-Reisuke-** Je place une autre carte et c'est à toi. (2 Cartes en main)

 **-Hiroki-** Draw ! Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure, Reisuke ! J'active ma renaissance de la vipère ! Si je ne possède que des monstres de type reptile au cimetière, je peux invoquer n'importe quel monstre de mon cimetière ! Et je choisis Ver King !

 **-Reisuke-** Pas si vite. J'active Singularité évo, mon piège. Grâce à son effet, je peux invoquer spécialement Diplo et Westlo de mon cimetière, puis les superposer pour jouer mon Evolzar Solda ! Et je vais donc attendre ton monstre au tournant en activant l'effet de Solda !

 **-Hiroki-** Nope ! J'active chaine démoniaque ! Grâce à son effet ,je vais annuler l'effet d'Evolzar Solda. Et maintenant je peux attaquer ton roi des lutins avec mon ver – king !

King détruisit le monstre de Reisuke, faisant passer ainsi son compteur en dessous de la barre des 1000 points. La fin du duel entre lui et moi semblait de plus en plus proche tandis que l'Ener-D aux alentours semblait de plus en plus s'emballer en réponse à tous les coups que nous échangions, Reisuke et moi. Profitant du fait que je reprenais l'avantage, je tentai tant bien que mal de raisonner mon frère, en faisant appel à ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même.

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke , tu crois toujours que ta force seule peut vaincre notre espoir à nous tous !?

 **-Reisuke-** On ne gagne pas dans la vie avec de bons sentiments ! Si tu es assez fou pour croire ça, eh bien libre à toi de te faire écraser !

 **-Hiroki-** Si tu n'as pas un pilier auquel t'accrocher, tu n'auras pas la motivation nécessaire pour remplir tes objectifs ! Quel est ton pilier, Reisuke !?

 **-Reisuke-** De quel pilier tu parles ? Tu délires ou quoi ?

 **-Hiroki-** Te dire « Je veux rentrer à la maison parce que ceci ou cela m'attend » ou alors « je fais tout ça pour cette personne. » Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Malgré tout le pouvoir que tu as et que les autres n'ont pas, si tu n'as pas un pilier solide auquel t'accrocher , ça sera ta motivation qui te trahira !

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ridicule. C'est un discours de perdant que tu me balances !

 **-Hiroki-** Le pilier d'Erika, c'est que l'on puisse rentrer tous ensemble, celui de Hakaze c'était de sauver la vie de son père…Le mien…C'est de pouvoir te ramener à tes proches, je veux que l'on puisse rentrer ensemble et reprendre une vie normale….C'est tout ce que je cherche. Et toi, tu as oublié cette époque où ton pilier était de rendre Erika heureuse !?

 **-Reisuke-** Mon pilier…C'est le désespoir. Plonger le monde dans le chaos. Montrer que le désespoir a le pouvoir….Et faire régner les ténèbres….C'est tout ce que je veux.

 **-Hiroki-** Et ensuite !? Tu auras toute la puissance que tu veux, et après !? Tu resteras toujours seul , Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré…Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est du pouvoir…

 **-Hiroki-** Pourtant il y a des personnes qui t'attendent et qui se contrefichent du pouvoir que tu possèdes. Tu peux être un faible si tu le veux, tu n'en restes pas moins quelqu'un d'aimé par tes proches. Quand je t'aurai vaincu, je serai encore à tes côtés, même si tu auras perdu….Et si tu ne me crois pas, alors joue et constate ! Je termine mon tour ! (1 Carte en main)

 **-Reisuke-** C'est à moi ! Et je vais superposer mon Dragon Gaia le chargeur de tonnerre sur Solda ! (ATK 2600) Je vais ensuite jouer mon evolsaure cerato ! (ATK 1900) Et je vais le sacrifier pour activer controleur d'ennemi et prendre King ! Par l'effet de king je le sacrifie pour détruire une de tes cartes face verso !

 **-Hiroki-** Putain…Tu avais encore ça…..

 **-Reisuke-** Attaque Gaia !

 **-Hiroki-** Je retourne mon dernier piège ! L'inverseur de limites ! Je vais pouvoir invoquer mon Ver Victoire du cimetière en mode attaque ! Et l'attaque de mon ver victoire est égale à 500 fois le nombre de monstre Reptile dans mon cimetière, et j'en ai 8 ! ( ATK 4000 )

 **-Reisuke-** Pff. Je rétracte mon attaque.

En main phase 2 je vais bannir evoltile westlo de mon cimetière ! Je vais maintenant invoquer ma créature la plus puissante ! Mon esprit du duel je fais appel à toi ! Déchaîne ta puissance en ces temps de catastrophe et montre la voie du chaos et du désespoir ! Apparais sur le champ de bataille, Ananta, le dragon maléfique !

Une lumière mauve entoura Reisuke qui devint de plus en plus sombre face à moi. Il poussa un grognement qui me laissa dubitatif devant lui, me demandant si j'avais vraiment une chance de le sauver, lui qui se faisait mal juste pour invoquer un monstre du duel. Tandis qu'il laissait éclater sa rage sur le champ de bataille, je m'interrogeais sur comment nous en étions arrivés là, lui et moi…

Le serpent à six têtes apparut sur le champ de bataille, devant le regard satisfait de son propriétaire. Il n'avait que six cent points d'attaque, mais sa faculté entraîna dans les ténèbres mon Ver – Victoire qui périt du venin du reptile, me laissa complètement sans défense face à Gaia et Ananta. Il me restait toujours une carte en main, mais tout allait dépendre de la prochaine pioche.

Cependant, alors que j'allais piocher, je sentis comme des malaises en moi. Je me sentais perdre connaissance, comme si j'étais totalement à bout en raison des coups encaissés dans ce duel. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon corps se montrait si faible d'un coup, mais prenant sur moi, je décidai que je devais continuer ce duel coûte que coûte.

La carte que je piochai m'intrigua alors. En effet, je n'avais jamais mis cette carte dans mon deck…Sans savoir comment elle était arrivée ici, je fis néanmoins avec, puisqu'elle était la parfaite opportunité pour moi de remonter dans la partie. Je fis donc confiance à ce nouvel allié sorti de nulle part pour m'aider à vaincre Reisuke.

 **-Hiroki-** J'invoque normalement Metaion le seigneur du temps ! ( ATK 0)

 **-Reisuke-** Metaion !? D'où tu joues ça toi !?

 **-Hiroki-** Figure toi que je ne sais pas non plus , mais puisqu'il est là , j'attaque Ananta !

Le seigneur du temps fit un mouvement de main qui renvoya les deux monstres contrôlés par Reisuke dans sa main, faisant descendre ses life points à 550 au passage. Mon adversaire fut agacé par ce retournement de situation éclair, tandis que je repris peu à peu espoir.

Mais alors que j'allais passer la main à mon frère, je fus interrompu par une voix qui résonna dans ma tête. C'était une voix masculine presque mécanique qui tentait de me parler. Je commençais à prendre peur face à ce qui semblait vouloir entrer en contact avec moi, mais quelqu'un d'autre intervint pour me rassurer, une voix féminine familière résonnant à son tour en moi.

 **-Athéna-** Hiroki..Ne t'en fais pas, la personne qui veut te contacter est de ton côté.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok….Je te fais confiance.

Je me relâchai ainsi, laissant la voix grave et mécanique entrer en contact avec moi. Lorsque je distinguai ses paroles, je pus donc connaître l'importance de la situation, mais aussi et surtout comment je m'étais retrouvé à sortir cette carte de nulle part….

 **-Metaion-** Hiroki, je suis le monstre de duel que tu viens de jouer. Je suis Metaion, le seigneur du temps.

 **-Hiroki-** Metaion…Donc tu es bien sorti de nulle part. Tu es mon esprit du duel ?

 **-Metaion-** Pas tout à fait, Hiroki. Je suis le maître du temps du monde des esprits. C'est moi qui suis chargé de faire en sorte que le temps s'écoule normalement et sans bavures. La personne en face de toi a des objectifs contraires aux miens. Il veut changer l'histoire pour créer un monde de chaos.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci beaucoup je n'aurais jamais deviné sans vous.

 **-Metaion-** En attendant, je ne peux me matérialiser dans votre monde, donc je vais me contenter de te donner le pouvoir nécessaire pour arrêter cet homme, toi qui crois plus que tout en l'espoir.

 **-Hiroki-** Je refuse votre pouvoir.

 **-Metaion-** Je te demande pardon ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je n'ai que faire du sort du monde. Si le monde devait être réduit en cendres, ce ne serait pas mon problème. Par contre, ce jeune homme en face de moi, mon sang coule dans ses veines, je ferai donc tout pour le sauver, même si le monde doit y passer. Nous ne partageons pas les mêmes objectifs, Metaion.

 **-Metaion-** Je vois. Dans ce cas, je te laisse régler ta querelle familiale seul.

Le monstre disparut de mes pensées pour enfin me laisser terminer mon tour , devant mon petit frère qui restait dubitatif face à ma soudaine absence alors que nous étions au cœur de l'affrontement. Reisuke prit la main de nouveau, me laissant constater ses véritables objectifs.

 **-Reisuke-** J'invoque de nouveau ananta le dragon maléfique ! Et cette fois, je vais pouvoir remplir cet objectif, maintenant que tu as sorti ton esprit du duel Hiroki !

 **-Hiroki-** Ton véritable objectif !?

 **-Reisuke-** Eh oui mon cher. Voyons comment tu vas gérer ce désespoir ~ Ananta ! Phase d'attaque ! Attaque la tour de l'araignée !

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer la moindre chose en guise de protestation, le reptile se jeta sur la tour et lui cracha une quantité phénoménale de venin, la faisant céder petit à petit. Lorsque la première fissure apparut, la tour explosa, laissant toute la quantité de puissance Ener-D stockée à l'intérieur s'échapper et nous engloutir. Moi et Reisuke fûmes pris dans une vague d'énergie d'un blanc éclatant qui nous balaya tous et submergea notre duel. Je peinais à respirer, comme noyé dans cette énergie, qui se déversait partout dans un rayon de 300 mètres, engloutissant peu à peu les alentours. Tandis que j'essayai de respirer au beau milieu de toute cette énergie, Reisuke, lui, semblait préparé à ce qu'il venait de commettre. Il garda les deux pieds au sol, affichant un air satisfait face à moi. Il fit alors un pas en avant, me montrant que même si l'on semblait submergé par l'énergie nous engloutissant, elle n'avait pas les mêmes propriétés que de l'eau par exemple. Une fois un peu plus proche de moi, il reprit la parole.

watch?v=uTKOBLjDvRM

 **-Reisuke-** Vois-tu, Hiroki, j'ai fait des recherches pendant que vous vous démeniez, et l'énergie dont le vieil homme parlait, le Kan'Jiru, n'est autre que l'énergie Ener-D. Cette énergie a le pouvoir de matérialiser les hologrammes, leur donner un corps physique. Sa seule limite, est qu'elle ne permet pas de fournir l'âme. Rex Goodwin et son frère pensaient s'en servir pour matérialiser des monstres de duel et s'en servir comme des armes, comme le faisaient les détenteurs originels des objets du millénium, mais Rudger Goodwin trahit son frère car les esprits de la terre immortel lui auraient donné plus de pouvoir à cette époque….Quelle idiotie. Un monde de désespoir si proche et si loin à la fois….Mais moi, je ne ferai pas la même idiotie que Rudger, je suis invincible !

Viens à moi ! Ananta ! Héritier de l'Enerdy !

Je jetai un œil sur le terrain. Le serpent de Reisuke avait disparu lorsque toute l'Ener-D avait envahi le champ de bataille, ce qui me semblait vraiment bizarre étant donné que Metaion, lui, était toujours présent. Sans vraiment comprendre, je restai en alerte, guettant le danger arrivant devant moi. Un étrange symbole sortit de la vague d'énergie blanchâtre pour s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Des rations étaient propulsées par ce symbole autour duquel gravitait perpétuellement de l'énergie semblant assez puissante. Si puissante que cela me glaçait le sang. Au bout de quelques minutes, une espèce de serpent géant sans véritable forme surgit de nulle part, brisant le symbole dans un rugissement qui déclencha un horrible frisson dans mon corps. Le serpent semblant fait d'énergie sans avoir de forme réelle s'élevait dans les airs, laissant briller les joyaux de différentes couleurs briller sur toute son enveloppe encore retenue par quelques chaînes visant sûrement à limiter sa puissance.

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait….Rei-kun….

 **-Reisuke-** Voici mon arme ultime ! Celle qui me permettra d'établir le règne du désespoir ! Tremblez misérables humains ! Tremblez devant mon pouvoir ! Tremblez devant le désespoir, la mort certaine qui vous attend ! Soumettez vous à votre nouveau roi, celui qui détient le pouvoir de vous faire vivre les choses les plus horribles si vous désobéissez ! Hahahaha !

Alors que le jeune homme semblait fêter sa victoire, les chaînes de son monstre se détachèrent, laissant ainsi son colosse d'énergie se placer derrière lui en hurlant la rage qu'il avait à l'intérieur. A ce moment, je fus pris d'un doute persistant….Etais-je vraiment capable de lutter contre Reisuke…Moi qui n'avais pas de pouvoir….Ma seule conviction, mon seul espoir…Etait-ce suffisant pour renverser la tendance après tout ça ?

…..

…..

Non. Je ne devais pas faiblir maintenant…J'avais encore cette promesse, et je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière maintenant.

Papa…Maman…Je ramènerai votre fils à la maison.

.


	41. Brother, my Brother

watch?v=UmNDC20Gb2w

Nous fûmes rapidement engloutis par l'Ener-D moi et Reisuke, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de me perturber dans mes mouvements et ma respiration. Plus je voyais le monstre de mon frère s'épanouir dans la puissance qui lui était procurée, plus le désespoir s'introduisait en moi…J'avais vraiment l'impression que tout était vain, que je n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire pour sortir Reisuke de ses tourments….Et que moi aussi au fond…J'étais faible. Cependant, alors que je ruminais sur ma faiblesse, mon adversaire reprit la parole, plus satisfait que jamais.

 **-Reisuke-** Enfin j'ai réussi, enfin j'ai pu donner toute la puissance nécessaire à Ananta ! Et maintenant Hiroki !? Où est passé ton espoir !? Où sont passés tes bons sentiments !? Tous tes liens sont complètement inutiles ! Tout finit par s'éteindre, et même les liens que tu crois si forts ! J'ai tiré un trait sur tous mes liens pour de la puissance, et ce n'est pas toi qui me regardera de haut ! Hiroki, lorsque je t'aurai tué, je serai libre !

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke….Quand est-ce que tu en es venu à penser ça….. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Silence , humain ! Ananta l'héritier de l'Ener-D possède toute la puissance de cette énergie en lui. Ainsi, il peut générer ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux ! Ananta , on va voir ce qu'il sait faire ! Génère le chevalier maître des dragons !

Je me reculai d'un cran, comme redoutant le monstre qui allait sortir de la volonté d'Ananta. Il déclencha un torrent de lumière mauve qui se mêla à l'Ener-D. Ce torrent s'éleva encore et encore dans le ciel, sous mon regard interloqué et impuissant, laissant apparaître au final un énorme dragon blanchâtre à trois têtes dont le rugissement me fit frémir. Les six yeux bleus du dragon brillèrent d'un bleu presque malsain tellement l'expression du dragon semblait menaçante. Au dessus de ce dragon s'éleva un homme dans une armure semblant assez lourde et puissante, d'après mes connaissances, cet homme n'était autre que le soldat du lustre noir…Cependant, à ma grande surprise, l'identité de l'homme dans l'armure ne m'était pas inconnue. Le blond dans l'armure du soldat fut tout aussi surpris que moi lorsqu'il ouvrit ses deux grands yeux bleus respirant l'innocence. Choqués l'un comme l'autre, nous échangeâmes quelques mots en criant.

 **-Medraut-** Que….Que diantre fais-je ici !? Me…Messire Hiroki…. !? Qu'est-ce que…..Uwoh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce dragon !?

 **-Hiroki-** Medraut, tu as été appelé par Reisuke ! …Reisuke…Alors tu iras jusque-là pour me prouver que tu as raison…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Toi pour qui les liens sont si précieux , tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à te laisser tuer pour préserver la vie de cet esprit du duel n'est-ce pas !? Si vraiment tu veux m'arrêter, détruis ce dragon si tu l'oses !

 **-Medraut-** Messire Hiroki, attaquez-moi ! Vous ne devez pas vous laisser troubler par Rei –

Reisuke fit signe à son monstre de lancer son attaque. Tandis que le dragon s'exécuta machinalement, le chevalier, lui , offrait plus de réticence face à l'ordre de son propriétaire. Il posa son épée dont la lame était rangée dans son socle, refusant de combattre. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour satisfaire Reisuke qui , devant le refus de son partenaire , réitéra l'ordre qui eut alors pour effet de faire bouger de force le chevalier. Il pointa son épée vers moi, malgré le profond désarroi qu'il affichait dans son regard. Hurlant qu'il était désolé, il relâcha le pouvoir du monstre qu'il incarnait sur moi, combinant la puissance qu'il avait projeté à celle du dragon à trois têtes.

Mais alors que l'attaque aller s'écraser sur moi, le monstre de duel que je possédais encore, Metaion, vint s'interposer entre moi et l'impact que j'allais subir. Sa seule présence suffit à réduire à néant le puissant souffle que j'allais me prendre. Devant ma profonde surprise, le colosse du monde des esprits reprit la parole d'une voix machinale et grave, se moquant légèrement de moi au passage.

 ****

 **-Metaion-** Je suppose que cette fois, tu as besoin de mon pouvoir. Je t'accorde une seconde chance, Hiroki. Tâche de te montrer digne du pouvoir que je vais t'accorder.

Le colosse disparut dans un pluie de fines particules de lumières devant mon regard dubitatif. Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulaient dire les mots qu'il venait de me lâcher, mais je n'avais pas le temps de les deviner, puisque Reisuke , frustré par le fait que son attaque avait échoué, reprit de plus belle son assaut, ordonnant une fois de plus à son monstre de m'attaquer de plein fouets, ignorant également toutes les règles de notre duel initial.

Je n'avais cette fois plus d'échappatoire derrière laquelle me cacher pour éviter ce second impact. Metaion m'avait sauvé la première fois, mais cela lui avait coûté sa présence dans ce monde…Ainsi, il ne me restait que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à un plan…Mais quelques secondes ne suffirent pas, tout ce que je trouvai à faire, c'était me replier sur moi-même, pensant que ce réflexe de mes bras me protégerait de l'impact colossal. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, j'encaissai l'attaque de plein fouet.

watch?v=crzRgTi9LQU

Mais alors que je pensais que la foudre que j'avais reçue m'avait sûrement été fatale, je me relevai sans la moindre égratignure. J'avais pourtant bien encaissé l'attaque, mais elle était comme passée à travers moi. Sans vraiment comprendre, je me relevai…Mais alors que je tentai de me concentrer de nouveau, je fus surpris par ce qu'il m'arriva. Je ressentis une force considérable gagner mes bras, mes jambes, solidifiant mes muscles d'un seul coup. Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait, je constatai que j'étais désormais habillé d'une drôle d'armure moi aussi.

L'armure de laquelle j'étais désormais vêtu était ornée de motifs étranges formant des cercles, des carrés, des rectangles de différentes couleurs. J'avais l'impression que beaucoup d'armes séparées étaient assemblées pour faire ce qu'était ma nouvelle carapace. Reisuke me lança un regard surpris face à ma transformation, tandis que je cherchais encore la source de mon nouveau pouvoir.

-Metaion- Je te laisse ce présent pour te défendre, fais-en bon usage, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Sérieusement, tu me laisses le poids de ta lâcheté sur les épaules… ? Tss. Reisuke, j'ai un deuxième pilier auquel m'accrocher désormais. L'espoir de Metaion me donner la force ! Artifact Armor ! Moralltach !

Lorsque j'appelai moralltach, la partie bleue de mon armure se détacha alors, reprenant une forme d'épée lourde qui vint de poser dans ma main. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre les capacités de mon armure, je me ruai sur le dragon chevauché par Medraut, bien décidé à l'abattre. Le dragon tenta de reculer en prenant son envol, mais il ne put éviter l'attaque de mon épée Moralltach qui découpa en deux parties distincte le colosse à trois têtes. Mais alors que mon ami le chevalier allait tomber suite à l'impact, je le rattrapai en vol afin de le déposer au sol, ne voulant pas le perdre dans de telles circonstances. Une fois le blond au sol, il reprit la parole avec détermination, me regardant d'un air complice.

 **-Medraut-** Mettons notre virile rivalité pour le concours du cœur de dame Hakaze de côté et battons nous ensemble, Messire Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Remets ton armure au lieu de porter cet accoutrement ridicule, Medraut. Tu n'es pas crédible là, Héhéhé ~

Medraut me renvoya le sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il était lourd et bruyant, il restait un partenaire comme il n'y en avait pas deux. L'espoir du chevalier concordait avec le mien. Nous voulions protéger les mêmes choses, les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes personnes…Cependant, Reisuke ne semblait pas apprécier notre alliance nouvelle. Alors que Medraut avait remis son armure d'origine, mon jeune frère poussa un hurlement de rage, sûrement perturbé par l'image de camaraderie que nous renvoyions le chevalier et moi. Il ordonna une fois de plus à son monstre de générer quelque chose…Et à ma grande surprise, ce fut une bataille bien plus cruelle qui m'attendait.

Le torrent d'ombres s'éleva une fois de plus devant moi et mon camarade. Nous eûmes le même réflexe de reculer de deux pas devant la nouvelle menace. Lorsque la puissance se dissipa, ce fut une femme toute de blanc vêtue qui en sortit. Ses longs cheveux flottèrent sous la pression de l'Ener-D tandis que je restai choqué devant l'identité de notre nouvel adversaire….

 **-Téthys-** Qu'est-ce que…Que fais-je ici…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke….Tu….Comment peux-tu…..

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que quelque chose se rua sur moi, me percutant de plein fouet en m'assénant un violent coup directement dans l'estomac. Je lâcha un cri bref qui fut coupé par le coup que je pris. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, je fus propulsé au loin..Mais alors que j'essayais de reprendre l'équilibre, Reisuke fut plus rapide. Il me rattrapa dans ma course, m'assénant d'autres coups qui me projetèrent ailleurs , me rattrapant encore et encore dans ma chute. Son offensive formait une boucle dont je ne pouvais me défaire tellement le jeune homme montrait une rapidité et une force exemplaire. Medraut tenta de m'aider, mais il fut repoussé par la mère de Hakaze qui lui montra que le combat était entre elle et lui.

Pris dans cette boucle générée par Reisuke, j'essayais tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts pris en attendant de trouver une solution. Egide Artéfact s'était formée dès que mon corps ressentit de la douleur, me permettant ainsi de constater que mon armure pouvait également agir de façon autonome. C'était un avantage puisque cela me permettait de me retrancher sur moi même et de minimiser les dégâts le temps de trouver une solution de rechange. Tous mes essais se soldaient cependant par des échecs cuisants. Ananta était très fort et il m'était impossible de m'échapper de cette spirale dans laquelle m'avait entraîné Reisuke. Je ne lâchai cependant pas, persuadé que j'allais trouver une solution. Mais la solution ne vint pas de moi directement, puisque tandis que je me débattais, Reisuke se prit une espèce de bombe de boue sortant de nulle part , explosant directement sur lui dans ce qui semblaient être des débris de poison. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait été mon sauveur du jour, retrouvant sans surprise la présence de Toratura, la princesse des serpents. Sa propriétaire , mon amie aux cheveux bouclés , se trouvait derrière fronça les sourcils, laissant de nouveaux sa chevelure virer au blanc, avant de se jeter dans la bataille à l'aide de son monstre.

Tout aussi déterminé qu'Erika, je revins dans la bataille, laissant derrière moi toutes mes appréhensions et mes doutes. En même temps que mon amie je me ruai sur Reisuke qui arrivait à éviter tous nos coups grâce à sa vitesse bien supérieure à la nôtre. Il gardait l'avantage face à nous malgré notre puissance, ce qui faisait rager mon amie qui était venue pour en découdre.

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous les trois au bout de quelques minutes de coups échangés. Tandis que moi et Erika nous commencions à nous essouffler, mon jeune frère, lui, semblait avoir une endurance parée à toute épreuve. Reprenant la parole, il s'adressa à nous avec sarcasme.

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez été si durs à cuir, Hiroki et Erika. Malheureusement , ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. Regardez plutôt.

 **-Erika-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que…

Reisuke nous désigna alors le combat entre Medraut et Téthys qui était en train de se conclure. Medraut se retenait clairement face à la femme. Il ne voulait sûrement pas prendre le risque de blesser la mère de Hakaze, ayant trop grand respect pour elle. Cependant, l'esprit du duel, elle, ne se retenait pas…..Après tout, en tant qu'esprit, Téthys n'avait encore aucune mémoire d'Himiko si ce n'était Soichiro Namatame…Ainsi, elle put se débarrasser facilement du blond en armure, le renvoyant ainsi dans le futur d'où il venait. Sans un mot, l'esprit du duel se rua vers nous, mais alors qu'elle allait brandir son sceptre pour l'utiliser contre nous, elle fut repoussée par une autre présence sortant de nulle part. Un autre sceptre de la même couleur vint arrêter la femme dans son élan. Athéna s'était interposée entre Téthys et nous. Elle prit la parole avec détermination envers sa partenaire.

 **-Athéna-** Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ces enfants, Téthys.

 **-Téthys-** Nous sommes donc adversaires aujourd'hui, Athéna. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Athéna-** Bien sûr. En tant qu'esprit du duel nous devons honorer notre mission jusqu'au bout.

Les deux esprits du duel partirent se battre dans leur coin. Erika semblait concernée par le combat entre les deux femmes. Elle prit la parole d'un ton inquiet à mon égard.

 **-Erika-** Hiroki ! Je vais m'assurer qu'Athéna va bien ! Je viendrai t'aider si il y a un soucis !

 **-Hiroki-** Je m'occupe de tout ici, pars.

Erika acquiesça, me laissant seul avec mon jeune frère. Ce dernier semblait amusé par la tournure des choses. Il me regardait d'un air satisfait tandis que sa longue chevelure ébène lui masquait une partie du visage en flottant au gré de la pression alentour. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut une fois de plus pour ce moquer de notre combativité.

 **-Reisuke-** Et dire que sans Erika tu étais à ma merci. Tu es tombé bien bas pour avoir à compter sur une telle femme pour gagner un combat.

 **-Hiroki-** Je compte sur Erika pour porter ce poids avec moi, elle compte sur moi pour porter son espoir avec elle, c'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne, Reisuke..

 **-Reisuke-** C'est totalement ridicule. Tu es faible c'est tout. Tu veux te la jouer cool alors qu'au fond, tu n'es qu'une larve, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu as raison, Reisuke. Je suis faible. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ce combat entre toi et moi…Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas gagner ce combat entre nous !

watch?v=uEC7tPPKAXQ

 **-Reisuke-** Comment…. !?

 **-Hiroki-** Plus je me bats contre toi, plus je me dis que ce combat n'a aucun sens….Reisuke…Deux membres de la même famille ne devraient pas avoir à se battre !

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, je sentis quelque chose se réveiller en mon frère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ma détermination tandis que de mon côté j'étais résolu à lui faire entendre raison. Me battre contre lui n'était pas la solution pour lui faire entendre raison…Au contraire, elle ne faisait que le pousser dans d'avantage de ténèbres.

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai pas de famille ! Je n'ai plus de famille ! Je n'ai que le pouvoir et c'est suffisant pour vivre par moi-même ! Je n'ai jamais eu de frère !

 **-Hiroki-** Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mais moi je me rappelle de ce que l'on a vécu ensemble et de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Et ça, malgré tout ce que tu fais, tu ne pourras jamais effacer le frère que j'ai eu et que je compte retrouver !

 **-Reisuke-** Ferme-là !

Reisuke hurla de rage, levant sa tête au ciel comme pour que son cri s'étende au delà des cieux. Il se tint la tête comme si il avait mal au crâne, comme si quelque chose en lui luttait contre quelque chose d'autre en contradiction avec ses sentiments. Cette fois, il mit plus de temps à reprendre l'attaque contre moi. Il était plus lent qu'il ne l'était la dernière fois , ce qui me permettait de garder l'avantage sans que je n'ai à l'attaquer pour préserver ma vie. S'apercevant du fait que je ne cherchais pas à l'attaquer, la rage de mon jeune frère se décuplai, le laissant hurler quelques mots de haine à mon égard.

 **-Reisuke-** Attaque moi ! Tu es l'espoir et moi le désespoir ! Nous devons nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un de debout ! Attaque moi Hiroki !

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne continuerai pas un combat qui n'a aucun sens ! Tu es mon frère ! Je ne lèverai pas la main sur toi !

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai pas de frère ! Je suis Reisuke Yamada et je vis par moi-même et pour moi-même ! Raaaaaah ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu !

Reisuke m'attaqua de plus en plus, laissant apparaître au creux de sa main une épée similaire à la mienne qu'il utilisa pour me faire ressentir d'avantage les coups qu'il me portait. Il tentait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me faire riposter et contre-attaquer , mais plus je répondais à ses provocations, plus je semais la haine dans son cœur. Au fond, Reisuke et moi nous étions comme Hakaze, nous avions vécu des choses étranges et nous les réglions de façon étrange, mais ce n'était pas la bonne manière…Grâce à Hakaze, je savais que ce n'était pas la solution.

Je repris néanmoins la bataille contre mon petit frère, laissant apparaître de la satisfaction sur son visage. Armé de mon moralltach, je me lançai dans un duel à l'épée sans merci contre lui, même si je savais qu'au fond de moi je n'avais pas la force d'aller plus loin que le désarmer. De son côté, mon petit frère m'affrontait, troublé par ce comportement lunatique que j'affichais. Il n'était plus en pleines capacités, comme si quelque chose en lui avait renoncé au combat. Je m'approchais de plus en plus du but pensais-je.

Motivé par le fait de ramener Reisuke à moi, je donnai encore et encore des coups d'épée jusqu'à désarmer mon petit frère avec succès. Alors qu'il tenta de se reculer pour reprendre l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber, je jetai la mienne, me permettant de le rejoindre rapidement afin de l'étreindre avec force. Il lâcha un léger cri de stupeur, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que j'agisse de la sorte avec lui, mais c'était quelque chose de nécessaire pour que je trouve la force de continuer.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce combat n'a aucun sens….Petit frère…Arrête cette guerre contre toi-même qui n'a que trop duré…S'il te plaît….

 **-Reisuke-** Lâche moi…..Lâche moi…..Ne me contamine pas avec tes bons sentiments stupides !

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne te lâcherai pas….Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste….Je ne te lâcherai pas…

 **-Reisuke-** TA GUEULE !

Le hurlement de Reisuke projeta un épais écran de fumée noire qui me projeta quelques mètres plus loin dans le champ de bataille. Le cri qu'il venait de pousser m'intriguait cependant. Je distinguais comme deux voix dans cet hurlement provenant de son cœur…La voix grave de cet homme semant le chaos…Et celle de mon petit frère qui semblait comme m'appeler à l'aide.

Je m'attendais à le voir sortir de l'épais nuage noir, plus déterminé que jamais à vouloir me détruire moi et mon espoir…Mais pour toute réponse à ma pensée il resta isolé dans l'écran de fumée qu'il avait généré…Je sentis que je touchais au but, il ne restait plus grand chose entre moi et mon petit frère….Il ne restait plus grand chose avant que je ne puisse le sauver….

Mais alors que j'avais cette pensée, le nuage se dissipa enfin, me laissant voir Reisuke comme jamais je ne l'avais vu jusqu'alors. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur son crâne , soulevés par le flux d'une énergie rougeâtre qui entourait mon petit frère. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat intense, comme si il était contrôlé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je compris alors pourquoi il était si difficile de parvenir au cœur de mon frère…Tout simplement…

 **-Hiroki-** Mes doutes étaient donc confirmés….Tu n'es pas mon frère….Qui es-tu…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est faux ! Je….Suis…Reisuke Yamada !

 **-Erika-** Tu mens !

La voix d'Erika interrompit notre échange. En retournant mon regard vers elle, je distinguai qu'elle était désormais accompagnée d'Athéna et de Téthys qui semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente prônant la paix. Erika avait décidément le donc d'instaurer la paix entre ses amis , c'était tout elle. Elle prit la parole d'un ton déterminé et audacieux envers mon petit frère.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Rei-Chan est peut-être faible, mais il est toujours présent pour ceux qu'il aime ! Il n'a peut-être pas le pouvoir, mais je préfère largement l'homme qu'il est lui plutôt que celui que tu représentes !

 **-Hiroki-** Erika a raison ! Tu es mon petit frère ! Celui qui est venu à mes côtés pour que l'on ne soit pas seuls dans ce monde toi et moi ! Tu n'es pas un mec qui jette toute sa fierté pour quelque chose de si futile que du pouvoir ! Le pouvoir ne te rendra pas nos parents Reisuke ! Tu n'es pas le responsable de leur mort !

watch?v=oLCYO6DRQcY

Le visage de Reisuke se décomposa lorsque je mentionnai nos parents. Erika quant à elle se retourna vers moi, semblant choquée par les révélations que je venais de faire. Les deux camarades étaient figés par ce que je venais de dire, me regardant comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Le masque venait de tomber…Mon objectif…Mon objectif se dévoilait….

 **-Hiroki-** Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant…..Mais je devais garder quelques détails pour moi héhéhé. Reisuke….Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, et les parents non plus….J'ai attendu tout ce temps le jour où toi et moi nous serions enfin réunis…..J'ai tellement espéré qu'un jour tu te rappellerais de moi….Que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de maudire cette journée où nos parents sont morts….

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun….

 **-Reisuke-** Hiro…Onii-chan….

 **-Hiroki-** Te rappelles-tu enfin de moi….Reisuke…. ?

Mon petit frère me répondit en acquiesçant timidement, détournant le regard face à moi. Une sensation de joie profonde m'envahit alors, me faisant me ruer sur lui afin de l'étreindre. Je serrai fort celui pour lequel je m'étais battu afin de célébrer ma victoire. Même si il restai quelque peu rigide, ne montrant pas de signes de chaleur, je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses sentiments ne rejoignent les miens.

Cependant, alors que j'étreignais mon petit frère, m'empêchant ainsi de voir la tête qu'il arborait, je crus entendre un cri féminin semblant être celui d'Erika. Sans réaliser ce qu'il se passait je ne pus que me voir prendre de la distance malgré moi, propulsé par ce qui semblait être une attaque venant de je ne sais où. Je sentis une douleur intense pénétrer mon corps par la poitrine tandis que je vis s'éloigner les visages consternés d'Erika et de Reisuke. Une voix grave retentit alors dans mon esprit, comme me narguant , victorieuse.

– Tu as gagné cette bataille, félicitations. Voici ta récompense, voici où te mène ton espoir. Grâce à toi, ton frère devra supporter le désespoir de vivre sans toi, seul…

La voix grave s'évapora alors tandis que je m'écroulai finalement au sol. Reisuke et Erika accoururent vers moi tandis que l'espace de bataille disparut en même temps qu'Ananta, le monstre de mon petit frère. Les deux camarades se hâtèrent jusqu'à être proche de moi. Ils espéraient sûrement pouvoir me sauver….Mais je savais que c'était trop tard. Tout commençait déjà à s'obscurcir, me poussant à prendre sur moi au maximum afin de garder les yeux ouverts. Une grande douleur semblait comme me brûler les organes de l'intérieur…..Ne laissant qu'une sensation de vide dans mon esprit. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir , plus capable de résonner….Je savais que j'allais bientôt perdre connaissance.

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! Reste avec moi !

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun….Hiro-kun !

 **-Hiroki-** Héhé.. Je ne l'ai pas vue venir celle-là….Il aura été tenace jusqu'au bout dis donc…..

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan….Je suis désolé…C'est de ma faute….

 **-Hiroki-** Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rei-kun. J'aurais aimé t'expliquer pourquoi on en est arrivés là….Mais…Je n'ai plus…Je n'ai plus le temps….Alors…Prends ç….

Je mis ma main dans ma veste péniblement, me préparant à en sortir la lettre que j'avais écrit du matin même..Mais les sensations de lourdeur se firent de plus en plus difficiles à gérer…M'empêchant ainsi de bouger d'avantage…Sentant que je perdais connaissance, je laissai tomber ma main dans laquelle était calée ma lettre…Lâchant quelques mots d'espoir dans mon dernier souffle.

 **-Hiroki-** Je t'aime….Rei-Kun….


	42. Les terres du Désespoir

watch?v=sTgg8WtGFTY

« Où-suis-je…..Que s'est-il passé….Que fais-je ici…. ? » Telles furent les questions que je me posai lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Regardant autour de moi de part et d'autres, je m'aperçus du nouvel environnement dans lequel je me trouvai. Je m'étais réveillé dans un environnement fait de pénombre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde, d'une autre dimension dans laquelle je me trouvai. Tout dans ce monde n'était que désespoir et misère. Je me trouvais sur une sorte de plage , faite de sable gris s'étendant à perte de vue tandis que le ciel , lui , était recouvert d'un voile sombre empêchant même le soleil de passer. Seul le paisible bruit du flux et du reflux venait susciter mon audition . Ce bruit imposant sa propre ambiance était parfois interrompu par quelques bruits d'éclairs venant du ciel, comme si un orage se préparait au loin….Ici même, une brume assez épaisse de couleur blanche remontait jusqu'à ma taille, m'empêchant ainsi d'investiguer en détail les éléments naturels qui m'entouraient. Malgré le fait que j'adorais les plages en temps normaux, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise dans cet environnement dont les seules couleurs étaient des nuances de gris, ôtant toute teinte à la nature.

Détournant mon regard du décor ,je tentai de me focaliser sur mon premier objectif : me remémorer les évènements qui s'étaient passés avant que je ne me retrouve ici, cherchant en vain dans mon esprit semblant vide la réponse à mes questions. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était de m'être embarqué dans ce voyage au travers le temps avec Hakaze et Eri –

 **-Reisuke-** Erika ! Erika tu vas bien !? Où es-tu Erika !?

Oui…Erika était en danger….C'était ce qu'il se passait….Erika avait été attaquée par ce bandit, Bakura…Et après….Le vide total. Avait-elle été tuée, et moi aussi par la même occasion, me retrouvant dans cet endroit triste et froid.. ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé…Mais alors que je me posais des questions en mon for intérieur, je fus interrompu par quelque chose qui apparut devant moi. Une ombre assez impressionnante surgit de nulle part, arrachant avec elle le peu de vie qu'il restait au paysage alentour, pour au final s'arrêter devant moi. Je ne pouvais distinguer ce qui me parlait vraiment. Etait-ce un homme ? Un esprit du duel ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais sa voix grave résonnant dans les alentours me glaça le sang à peine la chose commença à prendre la parole.

– Sois le bienvenu dans mon monde, Reisuke Yamada. Beaucoup de questions se posent , n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Q…Qui êtes-vous ? Que fais-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que ce monde ?

– Du calme. Tu obtiendras les réponses que tu voudras en temps voulu. Pour le moment, sache que c'est toi qui a accepté de venir ici.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ça !? Comment pourrais-je accepter de vivre dans un endroit si….Si dénué de vie…. ?

– Je suppose qu'avant de te révéler quoi que ce soit de plus, je devrais te rappeler le pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Bien, écoute moi donc. Toi et tes copines vous êtes arrivés en Egypte, vous battant d'entrée de jeu avec un bandit nommé Bakura. Cette personne a affronté tes amies et les a vaincues assez facilement à vrai dire…Pour sauver l'une d'elles, tu as pris les choses en main et invoqué ton esprit du duel.

 **-Reisuke-** Mon esprit du duel… ? Je ne possède pas d'esprit du duel…

– Bien sûr que si tu en possèdes un. Il est normal pour toi d'en posséder un. Mais alors que tu as relâché les pouvoirs de ce monstre qui sommeillait en toi, j'en ai profité pour te faire accepter ma domination sur toi. Tu as accepté mon influence, me permettant ainsi de te plonger dans ce monde.

 **-Reisuke-** Je…Je ne comprends pas…Qui es-tu… ?

watch?v=8zj0eWxRYU4

 **-Yami-** Tu peux me nommer Yami. Je suis l'essence même de ton désespoir , la partie sombre en toi que tu essayes de repousser au quotidien depuis que je me suis installé en toi, il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie. Ce monde dans lequel tu te trouves est le monde dans lequel je plonge tous ceux qui sont troublés, craintifs, en colère, tous ceux qui sont plongés dans le regret, dans le doute, dans le désarroi, dans la tristesse….Ce monde est celui du désespoir. Dans cet espace, rien n'a plus d'importance. La vie, l'amour, la joie, la peine, le regret, la tristesse, la responsabilité, les fardeaux…Tout cela n'existe plus. Ce monde t'enlève tous tes fardeaux et toutes tes peines, à la seule et unique condition que tu ne peux être compris que par les personnes présentes ici.

 **-Reisuke-** D'autres personnes sont présentes ici !?

 **-Yami-** Je ne peux te révéler une telle information…Car ton monde de désespoir est différent de celui des autres auquel je fais face. Je ne peux pas te laisser connaître ce monde et le tien comme le font les autres.

Je m'arrêtai quelques moments, confus par ce que la chose en face de moi venait de m'avouer. Ce monde était donc le monde du désespoir ? Une terre où plus rien n'avait de sens, comme le disait alors Yami ? C'était difficile à croire….En quoi mon choix de sauver Erika m'avait fait-il basculer dans un tel endroit ? Et comment allais-je pouvoir en sortir ? Tout cela était confus, très confus. Je repris la parole, cherchant à éclaircir ce que disait Yami,sachant très bien qu'il pouvait me mentir , mais après tout, il était le seul interlocuteur capable de me répondre.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi suis-je ici !? Je suis mort en protégeant Erika ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin du monde du désespoir pour m'enlever mes fardeaux et mes peines ?

 **-Yami-** Tu ne te rappelles donc vraiment plus de rien n'est-ce pas.. ? Bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire , Reisuke.

L'ombre m'enveloppa complètement, laissant disparaître au fur et à mesure les éléments qui composaient le sinistre décor dans lequel je me trouvais. J'entendais encore les bruits alentours, me permettant donc de déduire que je n'étais qu'entouré d'un voile de ténèbres, et non transporté ailleurs. Je tentai de prendre la parole, voulant questionner d'avantage la mystérieuse forme s'étant présentée devant moi, mais je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais devenu aphone. L'ombre reprit alors la parole, me révélant un détail de plus sur ce monde sordide.

 **-Yami-** Tu ne peux pas parler pour le moment. Je voudrais simplement te montrer quelque chose afin que tu te souviennes du comment tu es arrivé ici.

Je ne tentai plus de rétorquer, acceptant la cruelle évidence que je semblais désormais faire partie de son monde et que j'étais obligé d'obéir à ses règles. Laissant ainsi la créature poursuivre, je pus constater qu'elle fit apparaître une sorte d'écran de fumée qui s'alluma rapidement , tel un poste de télévision l'aurait fait pour retransmettre une émission au grand public. Sur cette retransmission live…Ce fut moi que je vis. Accompagné d'Erika et Hakaze, je faisais face à Bakura avec le nouveau pouvoir que j'avais acquis , celui d'Ananta le dragon maléfique….Mais moi…Je n'étais plus la même personne. Mes cheveux avaient poussé à une vitesse folle tandis que mon regard était marqué par deux lueurs rouges faisant même plier les ténèbres de la chaude nuit egyptienne. J'avais perdu le malaise naturel qui entourait mon aura pour ne laisser que de l'arrogance transparaître lorsque l'on me regardait. Avais-je vraiment subi une telle métamorphose… ?

watch?v=XNbAqhImx30

Pour toute réponse à ma question intérieure, celui qui semblait être mon homologue se jeta sur le bandit, armé de son serpent à six têtes, Ananta le dragon maléfique. Le monstre à six têtes attaquait depuis les entrailles même de la terre dont il ressortait encore et encore, acculant de plus en plus la créature sombre contrôlée par Bakura le roi des voleurs. Les mouvements faits par mon homologue, ceux faits par son monstre, étaient tout sauf ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire…..J'étais devenu…Comme Erika.

L'ombre qui me parlait s'approcha de nouveau de moi, reprenant la parole de sa voix grave et sans aucune émotion.

 **-Yami-** Ce que tu as fait ici, tu l'as fait de ton propre chef. C'est toi qui a décidé de prendre les armes, de réveiller ton esprit du duel et de le laisser prendre le contrôle. Cependant, tes tourments n'ont fait que devenir plus forts, écrasant peu à peu ta volonté au fur et à mesure que tu gagnais en puissance….Et nous nous sommes rencontrés.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment ai-je pu rencontrer quelque chose que je ne peux même pas saisir… ?

 **-Yami-** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à proprement parler. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur. Regarde donc.

L'ombre à laquelle je faisais face se dissipa sous mes yeux, laissant apparaître la véritable forme de mon interlocuteur….La personne à qui je parlais depuis tout à l'heure…N'était autre que moi. Un autre moi d'apparence identique à celui que je représentais, à l'exception près qu'il était beaucoup plus las et sinistre , ne laissant pour seule lumière l'illuminant que deux grands yeux jaunes translucides. Je lâchai un cri de surprise, reculant d'un pas devant l'apparition soudaine de cette autre facette de moi. Cela fit sourire l'être qui se trouvait face à moi, le laissant ainsi reprendre son histoire à propos de mes souvenirs.

 **-Yami-** Tu as pris la décision d'utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir pour sauver toi-même ton amie, croyant que cela suffirait à vaincre n'importe qui…Mais tu as rencontré mon maître sur ta route.

 **-Reisuke-** Ton maître….Qui est-il ? Et pourquoi s'en est-il pris à moi ?

 **-Yami-** Je ne suis pas autorisé à te révéler cette information. Tout ce que je peux te dire, Reisuke, c'est qu'il a su trouver les mots pour m'introduire en toi. Maître m'a permis de reprendre la place qui m'était due. Juste grâce à cet événement duquel j'ai émergé.

 **-Reisuke-** De quoi parles-tu ?

 **-Yami-** De la mort de nos parents, Reisuke ~ Rappelles-toi….C'est toi qui a tué Papa et Maman ~

Lorsque mon homologue des ténèbres m'annonça cette nouvelle, je me rappelai alors l'altercation que j'avais eu avec son maître. Je ne pouvais ni me rappeler de son visage, ni de son accoutrement, mais ce qu'il me dit me revint immédiatement en mémoire….Je compris peu à peu jusqu'où allait aller Yami dans ses explications…Mais alors que j'allais le devancer, je constatai que j'étais de nouveau aphone. L'écran de fumée diffusa quelque chose d'autre devant mon regard détruit par ce que me révélait le serviteur.

watch?v=gIi-crTFllI

Je me trouvais face au maître dont Yami avait pris le soin de masquer l'identité par un épais écran de fumée sombre l'entourant. Arborant un regard mauvais en direction de celui qui s'était mis en travers de ma route, j'appelai rapidement Ananta, engageant un combat sans merci entre moi et celui qui avait osé me détourner de mon objectif premier : la protection d'Erika. Cependant, je fus aussi surpris que mon homologue de l'écran lorsque je vis qu'Ananta, le dragon maléfique, fut détruit par une simple pression du regard provenant de mon adversaire. Les yeux écarquillés, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'écouter les paroles de la personne à laquelle je m'en étais prise.

– Toujours aussi faible, Reisuke. Tu n'as pas changé depuis ces dix dernières années. Toujours en train d'aboyer, mais bien trop faible pour agir.

 **-Reisuke-** Qui êtes-vous !? Ecartez-vous de mon chemin ! J'ai beaucoup à faire !

– Moi aussi j'ai énormément à faire vois-tu. Je me suis lancé dans le recyclage ces dernières années. Je prends des déchets, des ordures, de la merde, je les passe dans mon usine à recycler et j'en fais des esprits m'étant utiles. Et devine quoi, tu as été sélectionné.

 **-Reisuke-** Très drôle. Maintenant casse toi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

J'ignorai alors la personne , passant à côté d'elle afin de partir ailleurs. Mais alors que je la frôlai, elle ouvrit la bouche , sortant quelques mots d'une voix cruelle….Quelques mots ayant l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit.

– Tu ne pourras rien protéger dans cet état, Reisuke. Tu es encore aussi faible que tu ne l'étais lorsque tes deux bons à rien de parents se sont fait tuer sans que tu ne puisses bouger le petit doigt.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment sais-tu ça !? Et qui es-tu pour me juger !?

– Tu n'es pas en droit de poser des questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est bien folle cette fille pour faire confiance à quelqu'un de si misérable. Ecoute donc la voix de ceux qui ont péri par ton impuissance !

Ces mots eurent le même effet sur mon esprit que sur celui qui était moi sur cet écran de fumée. Ils déclenchèrent une vague de culpabilité et de souvenirs entremêlés qui se bousculèrent dans ma tête, plongeant mon esprit dans la confusion. Cependant, contrairement à moi, celui qui était dans le monde extérieur semblait être littéralement détruit par ces pensées. Mais je pouvais le comprendre, puisque tout comme lui, j'entendais tout ce qui passait dans sa tête, que ce soit les voix qui retentissaient, ou bien ses réponses pour le faire taire.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait, Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** J'étais trop jeune. Je ne pouvais rien faire….

– Tu aurais pu appeler quelqu'un Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** Je…C'était déjà trop tard….

– Voulais-tu tant que ça nous voir disparaître Reisuke !?

 **-Reisuke-** Non ! Je vous aime…Papa….Maman….Je vous ai toujours aimé….

– Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ! Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé mourir !? Pourquoi nous as-tu tué Reisuke !

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez ! J'avais encore besoin de vous ! Je voulais voir papa rentrer et me porter en me disant que j'étais de plus en plus costaud ! Je voulais que Maman m'étreigne et me dise qu'elle m'aimait….Je voulais connaître des tas de choses avec vous…J'ai…J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière….

– Reisuke….Tu nous as trahi, jamais tu ne pourras revenir en arrière !

Les voix des mes parents se faisaient de plus en plus pesantes et menaçantes, acculant de plus en plus le personnage me représentant sur cet écran de fumée qui diffusait toujours ce qui semblait être un acte passé. Mon homologue se fit littéralement détruire l'esprit par ces mots de culpabilité revenant encore et encore, détruisant peu à peu toute la volonté exprimée par l'homme qui se déchirait physiquement pour éviter au maximum de laisser son mental se briser par la force de ses souvenirs.

Comme me sentant non concerné par cette scène qui était quand même une partie de ce que j'avais vécu, je n'émis pas la moindre larme, pas la moindre frustration, en regardant cette parcelle de mémoire qu'il me restait. Je compris alors le sens des paroles qu'avaient dit Yami quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. La frustration, la colère, le dégoût, le regret, plus rien n'avait d'importance ici.

 **-Yami-** C'est ce que tu as demandé. Mon maître a resserré son emprise en te demandant si tu voulais poser ce fardeau qu'était ton impuissance, si tu voulais faire taire ces voix qu'étaient les voix de ta culpabilité, si tu voulais ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Et pour être soulagés de tes maux psychologiques, tu as accepté son aide, le laissant ainsi éveiller tout mon potentiel en toi. Je suis né le jour où tu as vu les cadavres de tes parents étendus devant toi, et j'ai attendu ce jour pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle. Grâce à mon maître, regarde tout ce que j'ai accompli.

Habitué au fait d'être aphone lorsque l'on ne m'autorisait pas à parler, je jetai silencieusement mon regard sur l'écran qui montra des scènes diverses et variées me mettant en scène. Une scène où j'élevai une grande tour de granit au beau milieu de Domino City, emportant avec moi des tas et des tas de citoyens qui tombèrent comme des mouches au fur et à mesure que la tour s'élevait, ou encore une scène me mettant en scène avec Hiroki, Erika et Hakaze, dans un affrontement dans lequel je mettais toute la rage que j'avais à l'intérieur. Je réalisai alors que pendant que j'étais ici, celui qui contrôlait mon enveloppe charnelle était en train de répandre de le mal…Je pris alors la seule décision qui s'offrait à moi, arrêter Yami une bonne fois pour toutes. Je repris la parole , brisant par la force de ma voix l'aphonie qui m'était infligée.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai fait une erreur en me réfugiant une fois de plus dans la facilité. Faire taire ces voix, c'était encore fuir ma responsabilité. J'aurais tout simplement du écouter ces voix, les encaisser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se taisent….Mais cette fois…Je ne ferai pas la même erreur..Erika m'attend, je dois lui montrer que je suis fort.

 **-Yami-** Erika… ? Elle a déjà trouvé un autre héros. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ton très cher rival, Hiroki, est déjà en train de prendre soin d'elle. Personne n'espère ton retour, alors pourquoi te préoccuper d'eux ? Pourquoi subir la souffrance dans le monde réel alors que tu peux t'épanouir dans l'indifférence ici ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois…Donc je suis vraiment seul….

Le peu de combativité que j'avais ravivé en moi se fit détruire par l'argument de Yami. L'écran de fumée se dissipa, apparemment, l'ombre n'avait plus rien à me faire voir. Elle me laissa retourner sur cette plage grisâtre tandis qu'elle retourna d'où elle venait : de nulle part.. J'étais donc seul en ce monde grisâtre , froid et dénué d'émotions, pour je ne savais combien de temps, pour je ne savais quelle raison….M'asseyant face à l'eau grise, je me posai d'avantage de questions. Avais-je besoin d'une raison pour me trouver dans ce monde, ou n'avais-je tout simplement aucune raison de vouloir rentrer dans le mien… ? Je ne savais pas dans quel cas j'étais, mais ce que je savais vraiment, c'était que je n'avais plus ma place à l'extérieur.

watch?v=kQuEOHbNDfI

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Une voix masculine qui me semblait familière m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Une ombre vint de nouveau se poser à côté de moi, me laissant distinguer une silhouette masculine s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ses cheveux semblaient être dressés sur sa tête d'après son ombre, mais je ne pouvais pas en distinguer d'avantage. Heureux d'avoir un semblant de compagnie, je ne me posai d'avantage de questions , laissant l'individu parler.

– Ce monde n'est pas si mauvais qu'on le pense. Si je l'avais laissé dans ce monde il n'aurait pas visé plus haut et ne se serait pas brûlé les ailes. Si l'espoir fait vivre, il peut aussi tuer…Alors je ne me risquerai plus à le côtoyer…

 **-Reisuke-** Cette culpabilité te ronge ici aussi ?

– Non, quand je suis ici, plus rien n'a d'importance.

– C'est pour ça que ce monde nous convient.

Ce fut une autre voix masculine qui s'interposa dans mon dialogue avec l'ombre, venant se poser à son tour à mes côtés face à la mer. L'ombre semblait moins puissante, mais je sentais une profonde lassitude provenant de ce qu'il représentait. Il reprit la parole d'un ton évasif, comme si il était lui aussi loin de toute la réalité du monde réel.

– Toutes les joies et les peines appartiennent au passé. Quelques choses me rattachent encore au monde réel…Comme cet homme qui sait défier les interdits pour le bien de sa femme et de sa fille….Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page et à aller de l'avant , parce que je vois en lui le même espoir que mes parents avaient dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me regardaient….Je ne peux donc pas complètement m'intégrer dans ce monde. Est-ce une chance, est-ce de la malchance… ? Je n'en sais rien du tout…

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes, plongeant mon regard dans l'océan teinté de gris qui me faisait face. Si je n'avais pas de réelle raison pour rester ici…En avais-je une pour ne pas partir ? Certes, rester dans un monde où toutes les peines ne devenaient que de l'indifférence était alléchant…Mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était une fin convenable…Cela ne pouvait pas être une fin en soi….

Je me relevai, laissant les deux présences autour de moi émettre un léger cri marqué par la surprise, me questionnant sur mes intentions. Ma réponse les choqua alors.

 **-Reisuke-** Le monde du désespoir ne peut pas être la fin de la route. Je m'en vais chercher un monde qui correspondra à mes attentes dans la vie. Peu importe si je rentre seul, même si j'ai tout perdu, je peux tout reconstruire…Et ce…Même si la culpabilité me ronge et que je n'ai plus d'attaches…

Laissant les deux masses ténébreuses ruminer leur sort, je me baladai dans ce monde, cherchant dans les moindres recoins un indice me permettant de sortir. Quittant la plage, je me retrouvai dans d'autres environnements tout aussi sinistres. Clairières, forêts, montagnes….Toute l'atmosphère de ce monde n'était faite que de tristesse, de mélancolie et de désespoir. Je marchai quelques jours, cherchant encore et encore mon ticket de sortie pour retourner dans mon monde et mettre fin à tout ça…En vain.

Mais alors que j'étais au pic d'une montagne, à genoux, me maudissant d'avoir choisi la facilité une fois de plus, une autre présence vint se présenter à moi. Tout ce que je distinguais d'elle était une longue chevelure noire qui flottait dans le vent, tandis que le reste de son corps était plongé dans les ténèbres. Lorsque la voix de la créature résonna, je distinguai une voix féminine assez abstraite, marquée par de la profonde mélancolie, un profond regret.

– Que fais-tu ici à genoux, jeune garçon ?

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai tenté de trouver la sortie de ce monde…Mais je n'en ai aucune. Je ne peux pas quitter cet environnement infâme.

– Tiens…Tu dois bien être le seul qui veuille sortir d'ici…Et paradoxalement, le seul qui ne puisse pas.

 **-Reisuke-** Comment…. !? Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis le seul coincé ici !?

– Toutes les personnes que tu croiseras ici viennent de leur propre chef. Il leur reste quelque chose à faire à l'extérieur, ce qui les pousse à repartir…Et toi, as-tu vraiment quelque chose qui t'appelle à l'extérieur ? Sans raison véritable de sortir, tu ne sortiras jamais de cet endroit.

 **-Reisuke-** Oui…J'aimerais tout reconstruire, même si plus personne n'a besoin de moi…Voilà ce que je veux.

– Tu ne parviendras jamais à sortir d'ici avec cet état d'esprit. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est de l'espoir. Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, c'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens, et que le simple fait de le revoir suffit à me donner une motivation pour garder contact avec ce monde. Malgré toute la noirceur de mon âme, j'ose encore espérer avec lui. Possèdes-tu un pilier auquel t'accrocher pour ne pas couler ?

 **-Reisuke-** Il n'y a malheureusement personne qui répond à ce critère….Puisque même elle….

« – Le pilier d'Erika, c'est que l'on puisse rentrer tous ensemble, celui de Hakaze c'était de sauver la vie de son père…Le mien…C'est de pouvoir te ramener à tes proches, je veux que l'on puisse rentrer ensemble et reprendre une vie normale….C'est tout ce que je cherche. Et toi, tu as oublié cette époque où ton pilier était de rendre Erika heureuse !? »

watch?v=qSvpN72u9F8

Huh…. ? Qu'était-ce donc ça… ? Cela me sembla comme une voix qui raisonnait dans ce monde de ténèbres….Comme des paroles d'espoir qui essayaient de faire disparaître la monotonie ambiante…Etaient-elles réelles…Ou simplement le fruit de mon imagination… ? Je ne savais pas faire la différence…Cette ambiance était bien trop pesante pour me laisser y réfléchir….

Mais alors que je continuais à me morfondre…La voix retentit de nouveau. Une voix masculine assez grave portant quelque chose de plus que les voix que j'entendais ici…Comme si la vie était ancrée en elle…

« – Pourtant il y a des personnes qui t'attendent et qui se contrefichent du pouvoir que tu possèdes. Tu peux être un faible si tu le veux, tu n'en restes pas moins quelqu'un d'aimé par tes proches. »

Cette voix….Cette voix revenait encore pour me dire des paroles d'espoir….Etais-je aussi désespéré pour m'inventer une chimère à laquelle m'accrocher…Ou quelqu'un venait-il vraiment pour moi…. ?

Avant que je ne puisse trouver moi même la confirmation, ce fut cette présence sombre qui me répondit, me confortant dans l'idée que je me faisais sur la présence m'appelant.

– Et cette voix qui t'appelle , n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante de sortir d'ici ? Nous aimerions tous avoir la chance d'entendre quelqu'un nous appeler de l'extérieur, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous arrive à nous, peuple du désespoir. Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde. Va-t-en, Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** J'imagine que…Tu dois avoir raison. Quelqu'un m'attend de l'autre côté….Je crois…

Le fait de prononcer ces mots eut pour effet de m'élever de plus en plus au-dessus de la montagne, me laissant voir d'en haut ce monde dans lequel j'étais plongé. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant la désolation dans laquelle étaient plongés toutes ces âmes…Mais contrairement à moi , elles pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semble…Je pouvais donc partir sans regrets.

Lorsque j'eus enfin quitté ce monde, je me retrouvai de nouveau face à Yami qui fut surpris de me voir ici. De l'espace dans lequel j'étais, je pouvais voir tout ce que l'individu faisait en mon nom….Et ce n'était effectivement pas joli à voir. Voyant que pendant que j'étais en train de me morfondre sans son monde, il en profitait pour semer le chaos, je fus pris d'une soudaine détermination à reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je m'avançai vers Yami, ayant pour seul objectif la destruction de son emprise, mais ses mots vinrent une nouvelle fois percuter mon âme.

 **-Yami-** Pourquoi veux-tu m'arrêter ? Je suis en train de tout détruire pour tout recommencer, exactement ce que tu veux, non ?

 **-Reisuke-** Quelqu'un m'appelle à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un croit encore en moi…Je ne peux pas me laisser aller au désespoir si quelqu'un croit encore en moi.

 **-Yami-** Cette personne que tu entends c'est celui qui se bat contre nous en ce moment ! Il veut simplement t'amadouer pour te détruire et t'empêcher de toute reconstruire dans ta vie ! Laisse moi le combattre avec toutes nos forces et je te garantis que tu n'auras plus à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit !

watch?v=USCmVflxOfY

« – Tu as raison, Reisuke. Je suis faible. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ce combat entre toi et moi…Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas gagner ce combat entre nous ! »

 **-Reisuke-** Hiroki…Ne veut pas gagner…. ? Pourquoi…..Tu ne veux pas…. ?

« – Plus je me bats contre toi, plus je me dis que ce combat n'a aucun sens….Reisuke…Deux membres de la même famille ne devraient pas avoir à se battre ! »

 **-Reisuke-** La même….Famille….. ?

Je me stoppai net à cet instant. Que voulait me dire Hiroki ? Pourquoi parlait-il de moi comme si nous étions de la même famille… ? Nous n'étions pas assez proches pour nous nous considérer comme deux membres de la même famille…Au contraire, nous étions plutôt distants dans la vie…Pourtant, l'image qu'il renvoyait….Il se préoccupait vraiment de mon sort….

Yami réalisa que j'étais en train de reprendre espoir face aux paroles d'Hiroki. Décidé à ne pas perdre son emprise, il reprit le contrôle de plus belle en me déclarant que ce n'était qu'illusion, que j'étais seul et que personne n'attendait mon retour, que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre pour me terrasser….Mais j'étais malgré tout convaincu qu'il avait tort….

« – Je ne continuerai pas un combat qui n'a aucun sens ! Tu es mon frère ! Je ne lèverai pas la main sur toi ! »

Mon…Frère… ? Hiroki était vraiment mon frère… ? Non…Ce n'était pas possible….Depuis toujours j'étais fils unique….Hiroki devait certainement mentir….Pourtant…Quelque chose en moi semblait vouloir croire en les paroles de l'homme…Yami quant à lui reprit le contrôle de plus belle, profitant de ma confusion pour reprendre la bataille que j'avais troublé par ma simple présence…Mais alors que je regardais, choqué , la scène en face de moi…Je fus surpris par le spectacle auquel j'assistais. Hiroki encaissait les coups, encore et encore, sans riposter. Lorsqu'il dégaina son épée, il s'engagea dans un duel contre Yami qu'il gagna rapidement…Mais alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement nous tuer comme Yami le prétendait…Il se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre, mais Yami le repoussa, entraînant un combat de plus….

J'en avais assez de voir Hiroki se battre pour moi…J'en avais assez de voir le malheur se répandre autour de moi…J'en avais assez de causer tant de désastre juste à cause de ma faiblesse….Je n'en pouvais plus….

 **-Reisuke-** Yami…Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on disparaisse toi et moi. Erika…Hakaze..Hiroki…Papa…Maman…Je suis déso… –

« Erika a raison ! Tu es mon petit frère ! Celui qui est venu à mes côtés pour que l'on ne soit pas seuls dans ce monde toi et moi ! Tu n'es pas un mec qui jette toute sa fierté pour quelque chose de si futile que du pouvoir ! Le pouvoir ne te rendra pas nos parents Reisuke ! Tu n'es pas le responsable de leur mort ! »

La dernière phrase émise par Hiroki résonna dans ma tête. Tout me revint alors….Absolument tout….Hiroki….Hiroki était mon grand frère….Celui qui me protégeait quand nous étions enfants, celui avec lequel je me battais pour savoir qui aurait le câlin du soir de maman, celui qui était seul avant ma venue…Celui avec lequel j'avais promis étant gamin de nous serrer les coudes et de le faire parrain des mes enfants….Hiro…Onii-chan était venu pour moi….

Tout s'illumina autour de moi en réaction à ma prise de conscience, Yami disparut en même temps que sa terre de désolation et de tristesse dans laquelle il m'avait plongé, me laissant alors reprendre connaissance sur le champ de bataille même que j'avais créé. Des larmes étaient sorties de mes yeux sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et cela semblait faire plaisir à mon frère qui affichait un air soulagé et marqué par un bonheur intense.

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun….

 **-Reisuke-** Hiro…Onii-chan….

 **-Hiroki-** Te rappelles-tu enfin de moi….Reisuke…. ?

J'acquiesçai timidement en détournant le regard, honteux face à tout le mal que j'avais causé. Hiroki m'étreignit dès qu'il le put, me laissant un peu mal à l'aise face à toute cette affection soudaine m'étant destinée. Il était encore trop tôt pour moi pour avoir de tels contacts…Mais je savais désormais où se trouvait la vérité…Où se trouvaient mes souvenirs….Et surtout, où se trouvaient les personnes ayant vraiment besoin de moi. Hiroki m'avait enseigné quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas auparavant….L'espoir.

Mais alors que tout semblait finir sur une note positive, j'entendis la voix de Yami provenant de derrière. Le savoir encore présent me glaça le sang, si bien que mes réactions ne furent pas assez rapides. Comme sortant de moi, la présence sombre s'écrasa contre mon frère, m'enlevant à son étreinte, le propulsant loin de moi. Erika lâcha un cri d'horreur qui retentit dans mes oreilles tel l'impact d'une bombe l'aurait fait. Je me ruai sur mon grand frère, redoutant le pire à son propos. Au fur et à mesure que j'accourrais vers lui , le décor de notre bataille finale disparaissait, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une tour au motif d'araignée fracassée et un parfum de ténèbres mélangé à une odeur de sang baignant les alentours.

Lorsque j'arrivai au chevet de mon frère, je constatai qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il ne survive. Malgré tout, je tentai de le soigner, gardant espoir que je pouvais soigner cette grande plaie noire lui descendant de la clavicule jusqu'aux côtes…Mais je perdis cette étincelle quelques secondes après qu'elle apparut…Constant que mon grand frère vivait ses derniers instants. Erika était à mes côtés, toute aussi affolée que je ne l'étais…Mais Hiroki lui, gardait le sourire….

watch?v=oLCYO6DRQcY

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! Reste avec moi !

 **-Erika-** Hiro-kun….Hiro-kun !

 **-Hiroki-** Héhé.. Je ne l'ai pas vue venir celle-là….Il aura été tenace jusqu'au bout dis donc…..

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan….Je suis désolé…C'est de ma faute….

 **-Hiroki-** Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rei-kun. J'aurais aimé t'expliquer pourquoi on en est arrivés là….Mais…Je n'ai plus…Je n'ai plus le temps….Alors…Prends ç….

Mon frère passa sa main dans sa veste, cherchant sûrement à sortir quelque chose qui m'était destiné…Cependant, alors qu'il allait me donner ce qui semblait être un trésor , le bras qui était dans sa poche se laissa tomber sous le poids de l'apesanteur. Je portai de nouveau mon regard affolé sur le visage de mon frère ainé, trouvant une expression chaleureuse marquée par la fatigue qui ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, prenant la parole afin de me faire son ultime confession.

 **-Hiroki-** Je t'aime, Rei-kun.

Ces quelques mots furent noyés dans le dernier souffle de mon frère qui se laissa partir dans mes bras. Les larmes que j'essayais de retenir jusqu'alors pour paraître digne devant Hiroki coulèrent le long de mes joues, entraînant avec elles le déferlement de toute ma tristesse, de toute ma rage, de toute ma frustration qui se traduisirent par un hurlement que je lâchai au ciel.

Erika s'écroula également. Je voulais la réconforter pour que ses larmes cessent…Mais je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard. Tout ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute. Dans mon regret j'avais réveillé quelque chose d'horrible en moi…Hiroki l'avait payé du prix fort.

Je me relevai, déposant convenablement mon frère sur le sol. Je pris le loin de lui fermer délicatement les yeux. Affronter son regard vide était au-dessus de mes forces, surtout en repensant au fait que c'était moi qui était le responsable de cela…..Je pris finalement la parole à l'intention d'Erika, cherchant un petit réconfort dans toute cette folie.

 **-Reisuke-** Erika….Avant toute chose….Nous devrions retrouver Hakaze….

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan…..Hakaze….Hakaze est….

Mon amie n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. Elle lâcha la main de mon frère qu'elle tenait depuis quelques minutes, avant de désigner du doigt un point se trouvant à quelques mètres de nous. Ce que je vis alors me glaça le sang, laissant un goût amer pénétrer ma bouche. Quelques…Non, une dizaine de corps étaient éparpillés sur ce qui semblait être le décor de notre affrontement. Parmi ces personnes, je reconnaissais Soichiro Namatame et sa fille…Mais énormément d'innocents avaient péri à cause de mes tourments personnels….

Je tombai sur les genoux, réalisant alors l'ampleur du mal que j'avais causé. Repensant à toutes ces vies que j'avais brisé, des nausées me vinrent. Je ne pus même pas opposer la moindre résistance, me laissant cracher ces émotions au sol, me maudissant encore et encore face à ce spectacle abject….J'aurais pu le faire, je me serais littéralement tuer sur place….Mais même ma mort n'était qu'une faible consolation face à tout ce que j'avais causé.

Je restai au sol quelques minutes avant de me faire interrompre dans mes pensées. Erika vint poser sa main sur mon épaule. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je pus distinguer son visage. Une expression souriante déformée par la tristesse, mais n'arborant aucune animosité, aucune rancoeur à mon égard. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui poussait la jeune femme à ne pas me liquider sur place, je la laissai prendre la parole.

 **-Erika-** Rei-Chan…Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Je suis triste pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé…Mais tout le monde a donné la vie pour te ramener à la lumière…Si tu désespères maintenant…Si tu te fais du mal….Alors ce côté sombre de toi aura gagné….

 **-Reisuke-** Erika…..

 **-Erika-** Et puis….J'ai trouvé ceci dans la main d'Hiro-kun…..J'imagine que cela doit être pour toi….

La jeune fille me tendit quelques feuilles jointes qui étaient pliées soigneusement pour former une espèce de dossier pouvant tenir dans une poche. Dépliant ces feuilles jointes, je pus remarquer sur la première page les mots « Pour mon frère Reisuke ». Surpris par la présence de cette lettre, je me lançai dans la lecture des dernières lignes écrites par mon frère, accompagné par Erika qui tenait à me soutenir moralement…Pensant à ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire sur le moment….

Moi aussi je t'aime, Onii-chan….


	43. Lettre à Reisuke partie 1

watch?v=BMqtkQcYyxA

Mon cher Reisuke. Je ne sais pas par où commencer lorsque je t'écris ces mots. J'espère au plus profond de moi que tu n'auras pas à lire cette lettre, puisque si tu as à le faire, c'est que j'ai failli à ma tâche…Mais en tant qu'adulte, en tant que grand frère, je dois envisager toutes les situations possibles , dans la seule et unique optique de te sauver, toi à qui je tiens plus que tout. Ce que tu vas lire te fera sûrement un choc, mais tu as du subir le plus gros de l'impact psychologique durant notre affrontement , et à l'heure qu'il est, je suppose que tu es en soif de vérité…Donc Reisuke…Par le biais de cette lettre….Je te présente cette vérité afin que personne ne puisse te raconter d'avantage de mensonges.

Nos parents étaient originaires de Domino City. Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais nous habitions à New Domino City avant ce qu'il s'est passé avec nos parents. Notre père, Shinichi Yamada, était un médecin qui oeuvrait dans les quartiers les plus défavorisés et les moins desservis en matière de soins. Il était réputé comme un homme peu fréquentable, lui qui bravait tous les interdits de sa profession si cela lui permettait de sauver une vie. Quelques patients réguliers venaient le voir, le permettant ainsi d'assurer sa vie tout en sauvant celle des autres. D'après notre mère, il avait un jour bravé les interdits en sauvant la vie d'une femme. Il avait réalisé une transfusion sanguine alors qu'il ne possédait pas la qualification pour, simplement pour sauver la vie de la femme qui a fini par vivre une vie heureuse. Notre père était ce genre d'homme, celui qui risquait sa carrière, son argent, son avenir, si cela permettait de sauver autrui. Il rencontra notre mère à un âge assez avancé déjà, il avait trente-trois ans à l'époque. Il passait par une mauvaise passe et il trouva en notre mère, Yuki Hatake, un réconfort et une stabilité. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus de ce côté puisque maman devait me raconter ça plus tard, mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de me le dire.

Nos parents s'accordèrent rapidement ensemble et s'installèrent à New Domino City pendant quelques temps avant de déménager pour une province alentour. De leur union je fus le premier né, et on me donna le nom Hiroki , dont le kanji était celui de « l'espoir en abondance ». Ainsi, en tant qu'aîné, on me confia la tâche de m'assurer de la prospérité de mes frères et sœurs , sur le plan sentimental comme sur le plan financier. J'étais celui qui allait devoir porter toute la fratrie Yamada en toutes circonstances, et aujourd'hui encore, en écrivant cette lettre, je reste honoré par la tâche qui m'a été confiée ce jour.

Ainsi, j'ai grandi quatre ans seul avec les parents. Papa était occupé à se refaire sa réputation louche et peu accueillante dans son cabinet médical, insistant pour que Maman reste à la maison avec moi en laissant tomber son métier de femme de ménage pour qu'elle préserve sa santé . Je grandis donc aux côtés de notre mère qui me donna tout l'amour dont un fils pouvait rêver. Je n'ai pas énormément de souvenirs de cette époque, mais quand j'y repense, tout ce dont je me souviens est une sensation prenante d'amour et de chaleur qui baigne mon âme dans une source chaude agréable et revitalisante. Et ce fut dans un tel climat d'amour que tu es né, mon petit frère. Ta naissance fut la consécration de ma mission sur ce bas monde. J'avais désormais un objectif, assurer ta vie , la faire passer au-dessus de la mienne. Je devais faire en sorte d'emprunter chaque chemin avant que tu ne le fasses afin de t'assurer qu'aucun obstacle ne se mettrait sur ta route. Par ta présence , ma vie n'était plus une vie faite de solitude et de désespoir. J'avais trouvé à un très jeune âge quelque chose à protéger, quelqu'un à qui je devais tout, et cette personne, c'était toi, mon petit frère.

J'assistai donc à toutes les étapes de ta vie de bébé jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un petit enfant, m'émerveillant avec maman devant tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas, tes premiers dessins…Et renforçant ma détermination à protéger ce sourire qu'était le tien chaque fois que tu me faisais l'honneur d'afficher sur ton visage cette fraction de bonheur m'étant destinée. Je n'étais que de quatre ans plus vieux que toi, mais t'avoir derrière moi me fit être rapidement plus mûr que ne l'étaient les garçons de mon âge. J'avais la mission de te protéger, et nos parents me confortaient dans cette motivation en me rappelant régulièrement qu'un jour j'allais être responsable de toi. Je croyais en ces mots, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur et les conséquences d'un tel scénario…Du moins , pas jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce fut un jour de printemps que tout bascula dans nos vies à toi et à moi. J'avais dix ans, tu en avais six. Je venais de rentrer au collège tandis que toi tu venais de commencer l'école élémentaire. Même si nous étions séparés, je m'étais assuré que tu ne sois jamais embêté par les plus grands en demandant à mes amis d'intervenir en cas de soucis avec toi. Je me servais de ma réputation de gentil, de celui qui rendait toujours service à autrui afin d'assurer ta protection, mais je n'avais pas calculé que j'allais sauter la dernière classe pour entrer directement au collège. Je ne pouvais plus venir te chercher à la sortie des écoles, puisque je terminais une heure plus tard…Et cela me rendait malade. Je me torturais toujours l'esprit lors de la dernière heure, me demandant où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, avec qui tu parlais, si tu étais hors de danger…Toutes ces questions me torturaient l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ton visage souriant et respirant l'innocence, entendre ce « Onii-chan » qui viendrait réconforter mon cœur meurtri par l'absence.

Comme à mon habitude, j'avais les yeux braqués sur ma montre, scrutant la trotteuse des secondes continuer sa course perpétuelle vers le futur avec rigueur. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle n'arrive sur ce douze et qu'enfin la cloche sonne, et une fois que le son retentit dans la classe, je me levais rapidement pour sortir de cette prison que me tenait éloigné de toi, ignorant mes camarades comme mes professeurs afin de rentrer au plus vite. Je courais, courais, encore et encore, passant devant ton école primaire qui était déjà fermée, afin de revoir ton sourire qui apaiserait tous mes maux. Cependant, quelque chose ce jour n'était pas normal. Je sentis que quelque chose de grave s'était passé quand je vis que la voiture de Papa qui était censé être au travail, était déjà rentrée devant le garage. Papa devait être revenu en urgence, ce fut ce que je pensais….Et il n'y a avait que pour toi qu'il aurait pu le faire. Ainsi, je me mis en tête une idée sordide, celle qu'il t'était arrivé malheur. Repassant tous les scénarios plausibles, je me ruai dans la maison en hurlant ton nom, espérant que nos parents me rassurent en me disant que tu allais bien.

Cependant, lorsque je pénétrai la maison, ce fut un tout autre scénario qui s'offrit à moi.

watch?v=1OQAOrKYVsY

Tout était en désordre, on avait retourné la maison de fond en combles pour je ne sais quelle raison. Des tas de livres étaient à terre accompagnés de feuilles volantes disposées aléatoirement sur le plancher tandis que nos affaires personnelles étaient retournées, cassées, déchirées….Tout avait été saccagé , mis sens dessus dessous. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que je réalisai l'évidence qui s'imposait face à mes yeux : Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez nous et était venu faire le mal. Je n'avais pas vraiment idée de ce que l'on pouvait nous vouloir, à nous, une petite famille tranquille et sans histoires, donc j'en déduis que c'était un cambriolage. Fouillant la maison de fond en comble , j'inspectai chaque salle, chaque recoin de notre lieu de vie, espérant vous retrouver, toi et les parents. Après tout, la voiture de Papa était là, donc vous étiez dans la maison…Et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne t'était pas arrivé malheur.

Sur cette pensée je me rendis à l'étage, espérant vous retrouver sains et saufs. Mon espoir s'estompait au fur et à mesure que je progressais…Puisqu'en m'entendant, les parents seraient sortis pour me rassurer…Mais seul le silence pesant faisait pression sur mon esprit à ce moment précis.

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui me parut un éternité ou deux que je découvris finalement la scène de l'acte final de nos parents. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre de nos parents, je distinguai ta silhouette, debout, dos à moi. Tu semblais regarder quelque chose qui te paralysait. Je compris alors ce qu'il en était, n'ayant aucune surprise lorsque je vis la scène. Les corps de nos parents gisaient dans une marre de sang s'étendant sur le tapis blanc de leur chambre. Nos parents….Nos parents avaient été assassinés par nous ne savions qui.

J'étais soulagé en faisant cette découverte. Même si nos parents étaient morts, tu étais encore envie et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Ainsi, je t'étreins encore et encore, te répétant que tout allait bien se passer, sans verser la moindre larme devant les cadavres de nos parents. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer devant toi même si au fond c'était mes parents que l'on m'avait enlevé. Papa et maman m'avaient préparés à ce jour fatidique, ce jour où j'allais être responsable de toi…Et ce jour était arrivé. Je devais désormais dire adieu à tout ce que j'avais vécu en tant qu'enfant pour laisser un adulte précoce s'installer en moi.

Je te laissai chez nos voisins de l'époque, les wheelers , le temps de régler les soucis que nous causait cet incident majeur dans notre vie. Le père de famille m'accompagna lorsque je lui décris la catastrophe, laissant sa femme s'occuper de toi et de leur bébé, la petite June. Lorsque le père de famille vit la scène macabre, il tourna de l'oeil et perdit connaissance, me laissant au final gérer seul l'horrible situation à laquelle nous faisions face.

J'appelai les pompiers et la police, mettant toute mon énergie dans la cohérence de mes propos afin de leur expliquer au mieux. Tandis qu'ils se mirent en route, je regardai les cadavres de nos deux parents qui avaient été disposés l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le corps de maman avait été percé de deux balles dans la poitrine, tandis que celui de papa avait été percé d'une balle dans le front. L'arme du crime était quant à elle quelques centimètres plus loin. Ce fut à ce moment que je pus enfin relâcher mes forces et pleurer devant la fatalité ayant foudroyé notre famille qui baignait dans l'amour et le bonheur. La réalité nous avait rattrapé, nos parents et nous, pour nous montrer que la vie était cruelle et qu'elle frappait sans préavis. Restant assis à l'extérieur de la chambre, toujours face à ce carnage, je gravai cette vision macabre dans mon esprit, gardant en mémoire que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Lorsque la police et les pompiers arrivèrent, je fus évacué de la maison avec le père wheeler afin qu'ils puissent investiguer convenablement. L'heure de la mort était datée au début de l'après-midi. On ne m'en dit pas plus, j'étais trop jeune pour entendre des détails sordides tels que ceux que l'on voit dans les faits divers….Mais l'affaire avait été classée rapidement par la police, sans déterminer de véritable assassin faute d'éléments.

Lorsque la police et les pompiers emportèrent les corps de nos parents, je fus laissé seul devant notre domicile, sachant ce qu'il allait en être. Le père d'un de nos voisins était mort quelques temps plus tôt, et à ma grande surprise, je sus que personne ne s'occupait de l'après-mort. Les dégâts causés par une scène de crime sont à nettoyer par la famille, et donc moi dans le cas auquel nous faisions face.

Tandis que tu restais chez les wheelers , je passai les quatre jours suivant le décès de nos parents à nettoyer de fond en comble la scène qui avait été le dernier décor de leur vie ensemble. Une fois ceci fait, je fermai la porte en la verrouillant, laissant cette scène macabre au passé. Je finis pile à temps avant que tu ne puisses plus rester chez les wheelers. Ces derniers devaient quitter leur habitat qu'ils avaient vendu à une agence immobilière quelques temps plus tôt avec pour projet de s'installer en France, ils ne pouvaient donc pas me dépanner d'avantage.

Ce fut encore six jours plus tard, alors que les wheelers étaient partis le cœur lourd, que les funérailles de nos parents eurent lieu. Les personnes du quartier s'étaient rassemblées, ainsi que quelques célébrités locales qui venaient se pavaner à cet événement qui avait défrayé la chronique dans notre quartier….Mais il n'y avait personne de notre famille. Moi qui pensais voir arriver des oncles, des tantes, ou des grands-parents, je ne vis que quelques businessman en costard….Mais aussi en enfant qui semblait avoir ton âge. Il était vêtu de noir tout comme les autres. Nous étions les seuls qui étions habillés normalement quand j'y repense. Accompagné par un homme rigide semblant être son père, il s'avança vers nous , attristé. Lorsqu'il fut face à nous, il prit enfin la parole avec compassion.

 **-Arata-** Excusez-moi…Je..Je m'appelle Arata, Kashiwagi Arata. Je….Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à vos parents…

 **-Hiroki-** Je….C'est gentil.

Le garçon s'arrêta sur toi, alors que ta main agrippait toujours la mienne, mais tu ne lui renvoyas qu'un silence qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en arrivant. En voyant la scène, l'homme rigide s'avança vers son fils, reprenant la parole d'un air rude et impassible.

 **-Toshiro-** Arata, rentrons.

 **-Arata-** Oui père….

Le garçon nous lança un dernier regard , affichant un sourire compatissant marqué par la tristesse, avant de repartir aux côtés de son père. Ne faisant même pas attention à nous, l'homme rigide sermonna son fils alors que je pouvais encore l'entendre.

 **-Toshiro-** Arata, inutile d'aller exprimer ta sympathie. Nous sommes ici pour représenter l'image de marque de notre famille, pas pour compatir avec quelques étrangers que l'on ne recroisera jamais sur notre route.

Je n'eus même pas la force d'aller le voir pour corriger ses paroles dégueulasses, notre avenir était bien trop flou pour que j'ajoute encore du désespoir dans le lot.

watch?v=v5pbT16G4lU

Quelques jours plus tard, on vint me voir afin de me faire part d'une nouvelle qui allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'était prévisible, ils n'allaient pas laisser un enfant de six ans et un enfant de dix ans livrés à eux-mêmes, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient nous placer dans une famille d'accueil.

Mais alors que le programme semblait plutôt attrayant, un hic vint , et ce hic c'était qu'ils n'avaient qu'une place par famille, nous devions être séparés. A ce moment mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne pouvais même pas concevoir notre séparation. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir de passer ma vie sans te voir….Ce n'était pas possible, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ainsi, pour contester la décision de ces gens, je pris la seule décision qui pouvait me venir en tête….Je nous ai enfermé à l'intérieur, te séquestrant chez nous jusqu'à ce que l'on nous donne le droit de vivre ensemble.

Je sortais discrètement de temps en temps, te laissant à l'intérieur , afin d'aller chercher de quoi nous nourrir. Tant que la porte était barricadée, nous pouvions échapper aux menaces du monde extérieur qui voulait nous séparer l'un de l'autre. Tu ne pouvais toujours pas articuler un mot, choqué parce que tu avais vu….Mais tant que j'étais à tes côtés, tout irait bien. C'était ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. Toi et moi pouvions affronter le monde tant que nous étions ensemble, mais si tu n'étais plus avec moi, je n'avais même plus de raison de vivre.

Nous tînmes une semaine comme ça. Lorsque je te demandais si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, tu me répondais d'un signe de tête négatif. Lorsque je te demandes si tu étais bien avec moi, tu me répondais d'un signe de tête positif. C'était la seule communication que l'on avait ensemble. C'était difficile à supporter, mais je voulais garder la face coûte que coûte afin que tu puisses continuer à t'épanouir en tant que petit garçon , je voulais protéger ce sourire qu'était le tien…Même si je devais te séquestrer pendant dix ans pour cela. Et ça….J'imagine que tu l'avais compris à l'école…Puisque tu as fait quelque chose qui me redonna espoir.

Nous étions sur le point d'aller nous coucher. Nous dormions ensemble depuis cette histoire, comme pour éviter que l'on ne se perde. Cela me rassurait d'avantage que cela ne te rassurait au final, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Regardant la nuit de printemps illuminée par les étoiles, nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, et c'est là que ça s'est produit. Je me retournai vers toi, affichant ce sourire de grand frère auquel je voulais que tu te raccroches, et prenant la parole en tentant de masquer ma tristesse, je prononçai ces quelques mots banals mais qui portaient leur importance.

 **-Hiroki-** Demain sera un jour meilleur, bonne nuit, Rei-Kun.

 **-Reisuke-** Demain sera un beau jour…..Parce que tu es là…Onii-Cha….

Ces quelques mots que tu n'eus même pas le temps de finir avant de trouver le soleil résonnèrent en moi , me donnant une force que jamais je n'aurais pu acquérir seul. Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait en ce bas monde, je devais protéger ta vie, ton être même était sous ma vigilance….Toute personne voulant te séparer de moi devait disparaître….C'était ce que je pensais. Mais lorsque l'on sonna de nouveau à notre porte, le lendemain, sans savoir pourquoi , j'ouvris la porte. J'étais persuadé que la présence provenant de derrière n'était pas menaçante, et pour cause, ce n'était qu'une dame d'âge mûr qui se tenait en face de moi. Elle semblait avoir la cinquantaine déjà, cela se voyait par les rides forgées par le vécu sur son visage. Elle arborait une coiffure assez courte dont les cheveux bruns soigneusement lissés formaient des boucles en ce mêlant à des cheveux gris cassés…Quant à ses yeux…Ils étaient deux yeux marrons dégageant toute l'empathie du monde. Je me rappelle que ce jour là, je savais que cette femme allait être une de nos alliées, et pour cause, la première chose qu'elle me dit fut une révélation pour moi.

 **-Marie-** Je suis contente de voir enfin ton visage, Hiroki. Je m'appelle Marie Kurenai, je viens d'emménager dans la maison d'à côté à la place de tes anciens voisins, les Wheeler.

 **-Hiroki-** Que me voulez-vous madame ? Vous aussi, vous voulez me séparer de mon frère… ?

 **-Marie-** Je suis désolée mon garçon….J'ai appris pour vos parents…Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis de ton côté. J'ai pu m'arranger pour vous. Regarde ceci.

La femme me tendit un papier que je pris le loin de lire. Sur ce papier, on pouvait clairement lire que Marie Kurenai, la femme en face de moi, était légalement devenue notre famille d'accueil…A toi et à moi. Lorsque je lus ceci, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je lâchai la feuille, relevant le regard vers celui de la femme qui me regardait avec compassion. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer pour rester digne….Cependant, lorsque Marie reprit la parole, ce fut le coup de grâce.

 **-Marie-** On m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas sortir pour rester avec ton frère…C'est très beau ce que tu fais , Hiroki. J'étais assistante maternelle par le passé , je peux donc m'occuper de toi et de Reisuke. Vous pouvez même rester ici si vous le voulez, je me chargerai juste de jeter un œil sur vous et de vous aider quand vous en aurez besoin. Tu es un grand frère admirable, mais tu peux déposer une partie de ton poids sur mes épaules, d'accord mon garçon ?

Ces mots me firent éclater en larmes alors que j'essayais de tout garder pour moi par force et fierté. Les larmes qui éclatèrent regorgeaient de bonheur et de soulagement, pensant au fait que c'était la première fois depuis ces deux semaines de ténèbres qu'un soutien apparaissait dans mon combat. Marie Kurenai venait de mettre fin à toute une semaine d'inquiétude concernant où tu finirais, loin de moi, dans quelle famille, tout cela était derrière moi…Nous allions rester ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Je relâchai ainsi ma garde, te présentant à celle qui allait devenir notre tutrice légale, Marie Kurenai. Elle nous présenta sa nièce qu'elle gardait avec elle, une petite brune aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux ondulés étaient doux comme la soie. Elle était aussi jeune que toi, la petite Erika Kurenai. Et quand tu l'as vue la première fois, le courant est tout de suite passé.

Devenir amis avec Erika te redonna un fragment d'espoir. Tu évoluais beaucoup à son contact. Tu souriais, tu te bagarrais, tu boudais, avec elle tu reprenais un quotidien de petit garçon normal, jusqu'à même retourner à l'école juste pour lui faire visiter, à elle qui venait d'arriver dans cette ville. Marie vous accompagnait, elle me faisait pression pour que je retourne à l'école moi aussi, mais j'avais bien d'autres choses à faire. Je devais avant tout m'assurer que tu puisses vivre convenablement après que nous ayons fini de puiser dans les ressources laissées par nos parents, et même si Marie Kurenai nous donnait l'argent qu'elle percevait pour être notre tutrice, j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de nous laisser nous contenter de nous reposer sur son revenu, et pour ce faire, je faisais des petits boulots clandestins alors que je n'avais pas encore l'âge de travailler. Je nettoyais des maisons, tondais des pelouses, pour le compte des personnes de notre village qui ne me dénonçaient pas et me laissaient toujours quelques centaines de yens en plus pour me permettre de te payer un cinéma de temps à autres. C'était un fragment de bonheur qui me redonnait confiance en l'espoir.

watch?v=6lg_NP6C0HI

Mais alors que je pensais que tout allait s'améliorer de jours en jours, un événement imprévu vint s'immiscer dans notre reconstruction. Plus le temps passait, plus je te sentais t'éloigner de moi. Malgré le fait que tu m'affirmais le contraire, je sentais vraiment que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond dans nos relations. Peu à peu tu perdis l'affection physique que tu avais envers moi, ne me faisant plus partager ces étreintes que l'on avait pour se réconforter l'un l'autre, mais aussi tous ces instants de camaraderie, ces « poignées d'hommes » que l'on échangeait, poing contre poing avec le sourire…Tout disparaissait petit à petit pour ne laisser place qu'aux contacts verbaux dans notre relation. Petit à petit, tu semblais comme oublier notre lien même. Nous n'échangions plus que quelques mots après lesquels tu allais avec Erika et moi j'allais travailler de mon côté, de plus en plus oppressé par le malaise qui provenait de notre relation devenant instable….Jusqu'à ce jour….

Ce jour là nous nous levâmes ensemble, comme à notre habitude. Sans réellement me regarder, sûrement encore à moitié dans le sommeil, tu entrepris ta routine, toilette, habillement, préparation pour l'école….Et lorsque tu passas à table pour manger les gaufres que je t'avais préparées, je compris alors ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux.

 **-Hiroki-** Bonjour, Reisuke , bien dormi ?

 **-Reisuke-** Bonjour….Euh….Tu es qui… ? Tu es un copain à Erika ? Pourquoi tu me fais à manger ?

 **-Hiroki-** Tu….Tu ne te souviens pas de moi….. ?

Le garçon me répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Mon monde s'écroula littéralement à cet instant. Comment tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir de ton propre frère…. ? Cela m'inquiétait vraiment. Me relevant, je tentai de me consoler en me disant que tu me faisais une mauvaise blague, mais l'évidence était présente : tu ne montrais pas le moindre signe de moquerie, de mensonge sur ton visage. Tu étais totalement convaincu par le fait de ne pas me connaître. J'existais, mais tu ne savais même pas quels étaient les liens qui nous unissaient.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, j'étais trop abattu par la choquante révélation que je venais d'apprendre. T'affichant un sourire faible voulant masquer mon désarroi et ma peine profonde, je te laissai partir à l'école, voulant préserver ta vie avant tout….Et ce….Même si je devais mourir à tes yeux. Hiroki n'existait plus, moi qui était né pour te guider dans la vie, je venais de mourir avec ton souvenir de moi. Je me suis senti tellement vide à ce moment là que même maintenant je ne peux pas dire exactement ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Je n'avais plus de but, plus de raison de vivre si je ne pouvais pas être à tes côtés.

Je rencontrai Marie le jour même, lui déclarant le fâcheux problème. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes qui me parut des heures avant de finalement me révéler la terrible vérité à propos de ce qui s'était passé en toi. Pour faire le deuil des parents tu avais inconsciemment enterré dans ton esprit toute trace de ta vie passé. Tes souvenirs avec tes parents et ceux de l'école, jusqu'aux voisins, pour ne laisser en toi que les souvenirs après la mort de nos parents , souvenirs qui étaient principalement composés de nuances d'Erika qui était ton rayon de soleil. Et moi…Je faisais partie de l'ancienne époque. Celle dont tu effaçais les traces depuis maintenant quelques temps pour arriver à ce résultat.

Marie Kurenai me déclara donc que tu avais fait un choc émotionnel, et que rentrer dans le problème en prenant le taureau par les cornes n'allait qu'aggraver la situation. Détruit par ce problème qui se posait à moi, je pris alors la solution la plus radicale que je pouvais prendre. C'était un pari fou que je lançais, mais c'était le seul moyen de continuer à oeuvrer dans mon optique de base : celle de toujours te faire passer avant toute chose.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vais quitter le domicile, Marie.

 **-Marie-** Mon enfant non je ne peux pas te laisser partir ! Dehors c'est dangereux, et puis tu n'auras rien alors qu'ici tu as tout. Cela serait suicidaire de partir, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Mes parents m'ont nommé responsable de Rei-kun. Je ne peux pas rester ici en tant qu'étranger, et lui avouer que je suis son frère serait encore plus destructeur. Je vais donc me retirer le temps de trouver une solution. Ne vous en faites pas, depuis ces deux derniers mois, vous m'aidez énormément, moi , mais aussi Rei-kun. Je vous promets que je ferai attention.

 **-Marie-** Bien….Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu voudras, ne dors pas dehors surtout , si tu ne trouves pas où dormir, viens chez moi.

 **-Hiroki-** D'accord , j'y penserai.

Et ce fut ainsi que pour te préserver de toute dégradation de ton esprit je quittai le domicile familial pendant que tu étais à l'école, conscient que tout ce qui m'attendrait dans la rue ne serait fait que de dégoût , de décadence, et de désespoir. J'allais devoir supporter un nouveau mode de vie que je connaissais pas, mais cela m'était bien égal. Un jour j'allais pouvoir te ramener à moi sans briser d'avantage ton esprit, comme l'on retire une rose en faisant attention de ne pas heurter les épines….Et ce jour là, nous serions unis comme les doigts d'une main. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je partis définitivement de l'endroit où nous habitions tous les deux, notre maison qui fut la dernière demeure de nos parents.

watch?v=BZgI59TMFc8

Le monde de la rue était bien plus cruel que je ne me l'imaginais. Tout de suite, je dus perdre les repères que je m'étais construit en vivant avec toi et les parents. Je n'avais pas un sou en poche, et je devais continuer à ramener de l'argent pour te permettre de vivre malgré tout, malgré les nuits sombres , cruelles et froides qu'étaient les nuits passées à dormir dehors. N'étant encore qu'un enfant, je devais m'assurer que personne ne me ferait de mal, me laissant donc chaque jour quelques heures pour trouver une cachette sûre avant que la nuit ne tombe. Malgré tout ce que l'on avait vécu, malgré ma maturité précoce…J'avais peur. Peur que quelqu'un ne me veuille du mal, peur de mourir de froid dans une ruelle sans personne pour me sourire et me réconforter, peur de te perdre pour de bon…J'avais peur….

Quelques jours passèrent, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je voulais survivre par mes propres moyens, ne pas retourner voir Marie Kurenai par dessus-tout , je voulais montrer que j'étais capable de t'assumer, même si maintenant je sais qu'un gamin de dix ans ne pouvait rien faire dans une telle situation. Pourtant, je me tiraillais à savoir quelle était la bonne réaction à savoir pour trouver un compromis entre ton bien-être et mon orgueil, et une seule réponse plausible vint à mon esprit ce jour-là.

Ce fut ainsi que je démarrai une série de larcins et autres coups foireux dans les rues qui me rapportèrent un peu d'argent par ci, un peu de biens par là. J'étais le gamin qui était tout seul, celui qui servait de larbin aux petites racailles qui se faisaient passer des mots par mon biais pour quelques centaines de yens. Ce n'était pas une vie convenable je te l'avoue, mais cela me permettait de glisser un peu d'argent sur ta table lorsque j'en avais l'occasion , et c'était une satisfaction suffisante pour salir mes mains.

Je passai un mois dans les ruelles sombres, humides et pestilentielles qui composaient l'envers du décor du quartier populaire dans lequel vagabondaient en permanence des tas d'hommes et de femmes venues de partout et pour différents motifs. Pour ma part, j'étais retranché dans mon petit coin à moi : un carton qui me faisait passer inaperçu entre deux poubelles , me formant un espace d'intimité même minime qui me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Ce jour là, j'avais choppé une bougie et un briquet à un marchand du coin afin de me retrancher dans tente improvisée pour un événement spécial.

watch?v=x3xfijEQufU

 **-Hiroki-** Happy Birthday to you…..Happy birthday to you…Happy birth…..day…..to….you….Rei-kun…

Je continuai à chanter cette chanson dans ce petit espace qu'était le mien, pensant au sourire que tu devais afficher aux côtés d'Erika et de sa tante. Cette seule pensée me réchauffait bien plus le cœur que ces repas chauds que je parvenais à voler de temps à autres. Même après des semaines dans la rue, tu étais ma seule lumière, ma seule source de chaleur et d'espoir….Et si je pouvais continuer à vivre, c'était bien parce que je savais que tu finirais par avoir besoin de moi un jour ou l'autre.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, puis les heures….Et la lumière de cette bougie allumée pour toi s'estompa sans que je ne te retrouve, me laissant dans l'obscurité totale. Ne voulant pas me laisser abattre, il fallait que je sorte faire un autre de ces larcins qui m'aurait permis de te payer un cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes sept ans. Ce fut avec cette pensée que je m'élançai dans la ville, maintenant habitué des vols à l'arraché et autres procédés mesquins et salissants.

Je me mis en quête d'une cible potentielle pour générer de l'argent facile. Portant mon regard au cœur de la foule, j'épiais quiconque pouvait être un bon parti pour cette course au revenu, et ce fut sur deux personnes que je posai mon regard.

Il était un homme accompagné d'une petite de mon âge qui semblait être sa fille. Le vieil homme semblait avoir plus de cinquante ans à en juger par les rides qui creusaient son visage marqué par la tristesse et l'amertume. Ses cheveux gris se battaient pour rester en vie sur son crâne, mais on sentait bien que la partie était terminée pour eux, l'homme était dégarni. Sa fille quant à elle était une jeune brune aux yeux éclatants de couleur verte. Elle avait des cheveux bruns très foncés de longueur moyenne qui lui donnaient un air assez adulte malgré le fait qu'elle avait encore le corps d'une enfant. Les deux individus avançaient main dans la main, perdus dans l'ambiance euphorique des festivités du soir. Ils étaient les cibles parfaites pour obtenir ce que je cherchais aujourd'hui.

Armé de toute ma détermination, de mon courage et de ma peur toujours plus grandissante de ce monde hostile et dénué de toute chaleur et réconfort, je me lançai dans cette attaque surprise, sans vraiment comprendre qu'en invoquant ce pari stupide, j'allais moi-même sceller cette vie qu'était la mienne.


	44. Lettre à Reisuke partie 2

watch?v=6GZWhAdqHys

Armé de toute ma détermination, de mon courage et de ma peur toujours plus grandissante de ce monde hostile et dénué de toute chaleur et réconfort, je me lançai dans cette attaque surprise, sans vraiment comprendre qu'en invoquant ce pari stupide, j'allais moi-même sceller cette vie qu'était la mienne. Rassemblant mes forces, je commençai à courir tout en essayant de me fondre au mieux dans l'environnement dans lequel j'étais, visant le sac en bandoulière que tenait la fille de mon âge. Dépassant touristes et autres passants, je me faufilai entre chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à arriver près de la jeune fille et son père. Lorsque je fus juste derrière elle je ralentis ma course pour au final marcher tranquillement derrière elle. Je fus pris d'un doute à ce moment. J'avais déjà commis quelques larcins visant les commerçants, mais jamais alors je ne m'étais attaqué à un particulier directement. Peut être étaient-ils encore plus pauvres que moi et que ce que j'allais leur voler allait être vital… ?

Cependant, le visage de Reisuke revint paraître dans mon esprit dissipant avec lui tous mes doutes. Dans un élan de rage contre notre situation, j'attaquai la jeune fille, se saisissant rapidement de son sac avant de prendre la fuite. En me retournant vers elle et son père, je les vis en train de me poursuivre, me laissant l'occasion de croiser le regard émeraude de cette fille. Ce regard aurait du avoir plus d'effet que je ne le crus au premier abord , mais dans la situation où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'arrêter. Je possédais leur bien, si ils me rattrapaient, j'allais finir au commissariat ou pire….Je courus donc jusqu'à perdre haleine, me faufilant entre les passants jusqu'à me réfugier sous le carton qui me servait de toit, entre les deux poubelles qui me permettaient de passer inaperçu.

J'en profitai pour déballer ma prise du jour. Je pris dans mes bras le sac en bandoulière qui sentait un parfum de propre que je n'avais pas senti depuis un bon mois. C'était idiot, mais le parfum de la lessive du sac me rappelait celui du linge propre fourni par notre propre mère. Je restai donc quelques minutes à me rappeler des bons temps grâce à ce sac, avant de l'ouvrir et de constater la valeur de ce que j'avais volé.

J'eus cependant une surprise assez intense lorsque je découvris le contenu du sac. En effet, moi qui m'attendais à quelques objets multimédias que j'aurais pu revendre, je n'y trouvai pas grand chose. Un cadre photo comme celui que l'on avait utilisé pour les funérailles de nos parents à l'intérieur duquel une femme respirant la gentillesse était représentée. La femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus semblait être décédée, et j'eus cette confirmation en trouvant dans le sac un bouquet de fleur et un produit de nettoyage de pierre. Ce que je pensais être des richesses n'était au final qu'un sac contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre soin d'une tombe.

Je pris alors conscience de la nature de mon vol, des intentions mauvaises que j'avais eu vis à vis de cette fille et son père. Moi qui n'avais rien à voir avec eux je m'étais permis d'empiéter sur leur vie et de leur enlever ce moment d'intimité qu'ils partageaient ensemble. A en juger par la ressemblance frappante, la femme devait être la mère de cette fille, et cela me rendait d'autant plus coupable que moi j'avais eu le luxe de pleurer devant la tombe de mes parents.

Toujours à l'abri des regards , sous mon carton, je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour moi : retrouver ces gens afin de leur rendre leur sac et assumer les conséquences de mes actes mauvais envers eux. Ainsi, je soulevai mon toit afin de me mettre à la recherche de cet homme et sa fille.

Alors que j'avais décampé en vitesse la dernière fois, j'avais l'impression de courir au ralenti cette fois…Comme si le temps qui m'était imparti était trop court pour que je remplisse la mission que je m'étais octroyé. Ne pensant qu'à réparer le mal que j'avais fait en leur enlevant ce moment d'intimité qu'ils allaient partager ensemble, je me démenai à chercher chaque recoin de l'allée principale, mettant de côté les passants pour essayer de me concentrer sur ce visage que j'avais repéré quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant…..En vain.

Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis trente, pour au final laisser passer une heure sur les horloges du quartier huppé de la ville. La masse populaire se faisait de moins en moins importante, se retranchant dans ses quartiers en voyant le soir arriver…Et moi…Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de racheter mon erreur de jugement et mon acte. Abandonnant mes recherches, je m'écroulai au sol, me maudissant d'être devenu ce genre d'individu, quelqu'un d'instable et sur qui on ne pouvait pas compter, sur qui Reisuke n'aurait pas pu compter. Laissant éclater des larmes chaudes et bruyantes , je me détestais encore et encore , et j'allais le faire jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatigué pour continuer et que je m'écroule de fatigue. Mais alors que je restais au sol, persuadé que le plan que je m'étais donné était le meilleur à suivre, une forte voix aiguë vint m'interrompre dans mes actions. Elle me lâcha un « nous t'avons enfin retrouvé ! » qui me fit me retourner vers elle.

De ma vision trouble je pus enfin voir le visage que j'avais cherché toute la soirée durant. Je repris alors un peu espoir , laissant mes émotions s'inscrire sur mon visage l'espace d'un instant avant de les renvoyer d'où elles venaient pour ne pas les laisser paraître. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de montrer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur tant que je vivais dans cet endroit, cela m'aurait été fatal.

La petite brune qui semblait être venue me sermonner s'arrêta un instant, comprenant sûrement que je n'avais aucune intention de garder son bien. Tandis que son père resta à l'écart, surveillant malgré tout sa fille à qui il confiait la situation, celle-ci prit la parole à mon égard d'une voix forte qui était censée couvrir son hésitation.

 **-Hakaze-** Ce sac….C'est quelque chose de précieux pour moi. Cela appartient à ma mère, peux-tu me le rendre ?

Sans prendre la parole je ramassai le sac que j'avais laissé au sol. Cette femme était donc vraiment la mère de cette fille….J'avais vraiment été grotesque en croyant pouvoir rendre le sourire à Reisuke avec un tel acte….C'est ce que je pensais lorsque je ramassai en silence le sac, prenant soin de ne rien casser à l'intérieur, avant de le tendre à la petite brune, n'osant pas affronter son regard croisant le mien. Détournant le regard, je gardai le silence tandis que je sentais la poigne de la jeune fille s'emparer du sac et l'enlever de mes mains.

Sans demander mon reste, je me retournai dans la direction opposée à la fille, malgré tout heureux d'avoir pu réparer mes actes malgré que je revenais à la case départ dans mon but premier du soir. Mais alors que j'allais retourner entre ces deux poubelles, là où était ma place, j'entendis un « Attends ! » qui provint de la même voix que celle qui réclamait son sac. Je me retournai avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait la fille qui m'avait interpellé. Pour toute réponse à mon incompréhension, elle lâcha un sourire sincère qui ancra quelque chose de spécial en mon cœur. Face à ce sourire qu'était le sien, j'avais retrouvé cette sensation chaude et confortable que nous laissait maman à l'intérieur, mon esprit de gamin ne comprenait pas à l'époque, mais ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là, c'était de l'espoir profond….Et quand la petite brune reprit la parole, je compris alors le véritable sens de l'espérance.

 **-Hakaze-** Je me demandais….Pourquoi tu avais fait ça…. ? Pourquoi tu as voulu voler le sac de maman ? Tu pensais qu'il y avait de l'argent dedans.. ?

Je lui répondis par un silence, détournant le regard face à la honte de mon acte qui me faisait face. Le père qui était alors en retrait repris la parole d'un ton menaçant envers moi, comme pour me forcer à donner des réponses.

 **-Soichiro-** Si tu ne nous le dis pas à nous, tu peux le dire au commissariat aussi. C'est ton choix.

 **-Hiroki-** Non ! Pas le commissariat s'il vous plaît ! Si j'y vais je ne pourrai plus voir mon frère !

Les mots que j'avais lâché étaient sortis tout seuls de mon esprit face à la menace de l'homme. Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais balancé, je me retranchai de nouveau dans ma quiétude, affichant sûrement une gène considérable face à la situation. Pourtant, la réaction de l'homme en face me surprit énormément….Puisqu'il lâcha un rire discret qui me percuta de plein fouet. Il reprit la parole en étant plus doux cette fois, me regardant avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Soichiro-** Il en aura fallu pour te faire parler haha. Allez, réponds donc à ma fille, c'est important pour elle de savoir.

Je me retournai vers la petite brune qui semblait vraiment prendre à cœur le fait de connaître le pourquoi de mon délit envers elle. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de rassembler mon courage afin de lui dire tout le pourquoi du comment…Même si m'ouvrir à des inconnus était difficile…Mais j'avais le sentiment qu'avec eux, tout allait bien se passer.

 **-Hiroki-** Je pensais qu'il y a avait des objets à revendre. J'ai eu un besoin d'argent urgent et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Je suis désolé l'amie…

 **-Hakaze-** Hakaze.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je m'appelle Hakaze, Namatame Hakaze. Et mon père tout grincheux c'est Soichiro. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

 **-Hiroki-** Hi…Hiroki….Yamada Hiroki….

Lorsque je dévoilai mon nom, le père sembla tiquer un peu. Je lui demandai si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il m'assura que tout allait bien, laissant sa fille reprendre la conversation qu'elle avait avec moi.

watch?v=SK58YvcCs-4

 **-Hakaze-** Dis, Hiroki. Pourquoi tu es dehors , tout seul, et dans cet état… ? Nous avons le même âge et on semble si différents quand on nous regarde…

 **-Hiroki-** J'étais comme toi il y a quelques temps encore. Nous avons juste pris un mauvais virage, ma famille et moi. Mes parents sont morts et mon petit frère est dans un endroit où seul lui peut être. Je peux encore le voir, mais lui le me reconnaît pas lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Je survis ici jusqu'à ce qu'il me reconnaisse et que je puisse de nouveau remplir mon rôle de le soutenir et de lui montrer la voie.

 **-Hakaze-** Je vois….Tu es un bon grand frère, Hiroki !

Le sourire qu'elle afficha à côté de ces paroles déclencha une émotion intense à l'intérieur de moi-même. Cela faisait un bon mois, non, plus , que je n'avais pas entendu ces mots qui me faisaient tant plaisir. « Tu es un bon grand frère, Hiroki. » Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que la cause pour laquelle je vouais ma vie était convenablement remplie….Malgré tout ce que je faisais à côté.tu étais après tout, ma seule et unique motivation pour continuer dans ce monde dans lequel je n'étais pas à ma place, et c'était une chance que j'avais de pouvoir me raccrocher à ce pilier dans la vie, celui de te revoir un jour. Devant ma réaction spontanée et incontrôlée, Hakaze reprit la parole, cette fois avec plus de sérieux.

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

Sans que je ne puisse le voir arriver, la petite brune mit la main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir en billet de 2000 Yens qu'elle tendit vers moi, consentant clairement à m'avancer cette somme considérable pour une fille de son âge et pour moi. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut toujours armée de son sourire et de sa voix compatissante.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as vraiment besoin d'argent, Hiroki….Et puis tu voulais me rapporter notre sac n'est-ce pas ? Tu as compris ce que tu avais fait et tu nous a cherché, alors tu mérites bien de trouver un peu d'espoir toi aussi.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…Je ne peux pas accepter ça. J'ai besoin de cet argent, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit frère….Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça après ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas gagné cet argent, je t'inspire simplement la pitié à cause de mon acte de désespoir. Se faire de l'argent par ce genre de procédé…Ce n'est pas envisageable.

La petite brune recula d'un pas, semblant déçue par ma réaction face à sa proposition. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné par la déception que j'avais moi-même inscrit sur son visage, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais mes principes qui faisaient de moi un grand-frère respectable sur qui l'on pouvait compter, je ne pouvais pas tout envoyer valser, même pour ce genre de cause.

Cependant, comme pour trouver un compromis entre mes désirs et ceux de sa fille, ce fut l'homme qui l'accompagnait qui reprit la parole avec diplomatie.

 **-Soichiro-** Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'emprunter cet argent à ma fille et le lui rendre quand tu le pourras ? Cela serait très honnête.

 **-Hiroki-** Vous voyez bien que je ne serai jamais en mesure de rendre l'argent dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Je ne peux pas accepter cet argent. Je suis désolé, monsieur.

 **-Soichiro-** Écoute moi jusqu'au bout jeune homme. Je te propose de travailler pour moi. Tu viens avec nous, je te donne un toit, de quoi te changer, manger et te laver, et toi en échange tu deviens mon assistant au laboratoire. Tu feras du travail pour moi, je te donnerai de l'argent de poche, et le reste je le garde pour les dépenses liées à ta vie avec nous. Tu gagnerais donc toi même le droit de vivre sous mon toit , et tu pourrais accepter cet argent, cela serait honnête , non ?

 **-Hakaze-** Papa, tu vas vraiment faire ça !?

 **-Soichiro-** Bien sûr, on a la place pour accueillir une personne de plus.

La petite brune exulta de joie devant la déclaration de son père. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi, collant presque son visage au mien ,avant de se saisir de ma main d'une rapidité surprenante. Elle plongea son regard joyeux dans mon regard noyé dans la tristesse avant de reprendre la parole avec entrain et insistance.

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki, moi et papa on pense que rien n'est fait au hasard, que toutes les rencontres sont organisées par quelqu'un au-dessus de nous. Si on s'est rencontré ce soir c'est parce qu'on doit faire un bout de chemin ensemble vers l'espoir ! Hiroki, s'il te plaît, accepte de venir avec nous !

 **-Hiroki-** …J….Je…

J'hésitai quelques instants. Tout cela était trop soudain. D'abord j'étais un voleur, ensuite on me proposait de l'argent pour récompenser mon crime, et enfin on me laissait le droit de reprendre une vie normale à condition d'avoir un travail….C'était trop hâtif, trop soudain….Trop beau, pour être vrai. Bien sûr que la proposition était alléchante, je pouvais enfin sortir de tout ce traquenard , mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas correct.. Cependant, ce que je lisais dans les yeux de Hakaze qui insistait face à moi était tout sauf de la réticence. La petite brune semblait vraiment vouloir m'aider à sortir de la galère….Même plus que ça…J'avais l'impression qu'une partie d'elle m'appréciait…Même si je me faisais sûrement des fausses idées de ce point de vue….Mais je me laissai malgré tout convaincre par les arguments du père et de la fille. Acquiesçant, je repris la parole avec sérieux , tout en gardant mon côté introverti face aux étrangers.

 **-Hiroki-** D'accord. Je veux bien travailler pour vous monsieur. Je vous remercie de me donner cette opportunité…Je ne vous décevrai pas.

 **-Hakaze-** Super ! Je suis contente que tu aies choisi l'espoir plutôt que de te morfondre ici dans une poubelle !

 **-Hiroki-** Je…J'habite un carton entre deux poubelles s'il te plaît….

 **-Hakaze-** Plus maintenant, tu as un chez toi maintenant.

 **-Soichiro-** Il y a un léger soucis cependant, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Comment ça ? Quel est le soucis monsieur ?

 **-Soichiro-** Les magasins ferment dans trente minutes, cela serait dommage de manquer le cadeau d'anniversaire de ton petit frère, non ?

 **-Hiroki-** Monsieur…Vous êtes sûr que… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Hâtons-nous, c'est un jour particulier pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Allons-y.

J'acquiesçai avec le sourire face à l'homme et sa fille qui furent apparemment satisfait de voir finalement une expression de joie se dessiner sur mon visage. Accompagné par l'homme et sa fille, je me dirigeai en quête de magasins afin de trouver ce qui allait être un cadeau pour tes sept ans. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans les magasins à cause du fait que j'étais bien trop sale sur moi et sur mes vêtements, mais Hakaze, la petite brune, allait dans le magasin pour moi voir ce que je voulais pour ensuite ressortir avec l'objet tant convoité. Ce que nous t'avions payé ce jour là, c'était un simple jouet de gamin que j'avais repéré. Il ne coûtait pas cher, mais c'était un cadeau pour lequel nous avions tous mis du nôtre ….Et c'était un cadeau que tu allais avoir venant de moi, et cela suffisait à me rendre heureux.

Le père et la fille m'accompagnèrent jusque notre chez nous . Ce n'était pas ma destination principale, mais je voulais leur montrer en même temps cette bâtisse là où s'était joué le drame d'il y a quelques temps. Je ne m'y arrêtai cependant pas, sonnant à côté à la place, au domicile des Kurenai. Après quelques secondes d'attente sur le pas de la porte, la tante d'Erika, Marie Kurenai, vint m'ouvrir la porte, constatant avec stupeur l'état dans lequel j'étais.

 **-Marie-** Hiroki ! Dans quel état t'es-tu mis… ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que si tu ne savais pas où dormir, je pouvais te prendre avec moi voyons….Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi dans un lit ?

 **-Hiroki-** Un….Un mois…..Mais ce n'est pas la question…Tenez Marie…C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Rei-kun…Est-ce que vous pourriez lui donner… ?

 **-Marie-** Tu ne vas pas lui donner toi même ? Il serait content de te voir.

 **-Hiroki-** Il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on se voit pour le moment…Je vais prier pour que le temps fasse son œuvre, mais je ne peux pas le voir pour le moment. Je vais partir maintenant, merci de veiller sur lui , Marie.

 **-Marie-** Et toi alors… ? Je ne te laisse pas repartir dans cet état, rentre à la maison !

 **-Soichiro-** Ne vous en faites pas madame, tout est sous contrôle.

Soichiro s'avança alors avec sa fille, laissant Erika les voir tours les deux. Tandis que je me tus, laissant les adultes parler entre eux, l'homme expliqua la situation à ma voisine , celle qui était sur le papier ma tutrice. Il lui expliqua que j'allais travailler pour lui en échange des besoins de ma vie quotidienne, et que j'avais consenti à ça. J'allais aider sa fille à remplir son travaille d'assistante de laboratoire , un travail tranquille dont il pouvait assumer les charges financières. Pour toute réponse, Marie soupira, déclarant que j'étais décidément bien trop têtu et bien trop fier et que ça allait me causer préjudice de nouveau un jour….Mais d'un sourire, elle me souhaita bonne chance dans ma nouvelle vie avec Soichiro et Hakaze.

Je lui assurai que je viendrais la voir régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles de toi, elle m'assura en retour qu'elle prendrait soin de ce que j'avais de plus précieux en ce monde, et sur ce, nous nous séparâmes en cette fraîche soirée de printemps.

watch?v=J2yzMhNkgsk

J'accompagnai désormais Soichiro et Hakaze à qui je racontai mon passé de A à Z. Je leur parlai de qui était nos parents comme je t'en ai parlé au début de cette lettre, laissant l'homme esquisser un sourire lorsque je lui mentionnai Shinichi notre propre père. Hakaze suivait avec attention les détails de notre histoire. Elle aimait lorsque je racontais combien tu étais précieux, combien tu étais fragile, et combien je devais te protéger contre ce vaste monde, comme me l'avait enseigné notre mère depuis ta naissance. J'étais fier de raconter que j'avais un frère, même si notre histoire était teintée d'obscurité. Hakaze quant à elle me raconta qu'elle avait vécu un passé similaire au nôtre. Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle m'expliqua que sa mère était décédée d'une maladie deux ou trois ans plus tôt, et que depuis ce temps, Soichiro et elle s'étaient installés dans un endroit spécial à quelques heures de la ville. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par spécial, mais mes doutes furent dissipés lorsque je vis l'immense forêt dans laquelle vit toujours la famille Namatame à ce jour.

Je m'installai donc dans ce qui était le logis mais aussi le quartier général de travail de Soichiro Namatame. Il faisait ses expériences sur les esprits du duel de monstre dans un laboratoire reculé, et le travail de sa fille était de l'aider à gérer les crises et les conflits entre esprits du duel vivant dans la forêt.

En guise de travail, on me confia l'apprentissage du duel de monstres. Je devais être capable de partir en mission pour Soichiro qui était lui même subventionné par la ville pour faire des recherches sur l'énergie Ener-D qui restait présente dans les parages malgré une abolition récente de cette source d'énergie par la ville à cause d'incidents dont nous n'avions pas eu mention à cause du fait que l'on avait déménagé avec les parents. Les conflits mettant en jeu l'Ener-D finissaient souvent en duels de monstres, il fallait donc que je maîtrise le jeu pour pouvoir réellement servir à l'extérieur.

Hakaze fut celle qui m'entraîna, elle me dicta les règles de ce jeu que je ne comprenais pas vraiment aux premiers abords, pour au final m'aider à me faire mon premier deck, le deck Vers. J'avais choisi ces créatures parce qu'elles représentaient des monstres assez sales aux premiers abords, mais qui peuvent être intéressants si l'on s'y intéresse. C'était un symbole me représentant, moi qui paraissait sale aux premiers abords, mais qui avais révélé une autre facette de moi à la petite brune qui s'était intéressée à moi. Ce deck vers c'était moi, et j'avais donc décidé d'évoluer avec.

Je m'entraînai, encore et encore, avec pour seul objectif de répondre aux attentes de Soichiro. Je pouvais venir te voir discrètement tant que je le voulais, pouvant même te glisser l'argent de poche que je gagnais afin de couvrir tes dépenses superflues . Marie me disait toujours que ce n'était pas la peine, mais j'avais la conscience bien plus tranquille en sachant que je pouvais moi aussi participer à ton bonheur par mes propres moyens. Quand à mon travail avec Soichiro, il me convenait, et ce que je faisais semblait convenir à l'homme.

Lorsque je sus enfin jouer convenablement, l'homme m'apprit alors sur quoi il travaillait. Il étudiait l'énergie Ener-D qui donnait naissance à des esprits du duel de monstres, comme un esprit que Hakaze portait en elle, en la présence de Athéna. J'étais dubitatif au départ, mais mes doutes se dissipèrent lorsque la petite brune invoqua son monstre devant moi, la laissant me rencontrer, moi qui était choqué par ce changement soudain et inattendu. L'Ener-D était donc une énergie se faisant de plus en plus rare et souvent corrompue par le fait qu'elle était restée trop longtemps sous terre. Ainsi, le but premier de Soichiro était de faire taire toutes les sources d'énergie jaillissant telles des sources de pétrole un peu partout dans la ville tandis qu'il menait en parallèle des recherches pour permettre aux esprits du duel de monstre de survivre dans cette forêt qu'était la sienne. D'après lui, l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions était lui même un esprit du duel…Et pour être honnête, tout cela me fascinait. Je n'avais jamais eu de réelles questions sur le paranormal, la spiritualité, mais découvrir tout ça me donnait énormément de plaisir dans ce travail que je menais.

Les mois, puis les années passèrent me laissant grandir aux côtés de la famille Nanatame, aux côtés de Hakaze, qui était devenue ma partenaire de mission. Nous menions ensemble des tournois variés dont les primes servaient à améliorer le laboratoire de Soichiro ou à nous faire un peu d'argent de poche. Parfois je gagnais, parfois elle gagnait, parfois nous perdions tous les deux, pour au final confirmer notre nom dans le monde du duel professionnel. Hakaze mettait un frein au bout de quelques tournois cumulés, tandis que de mon côté je continuais encore et encore, me laissant même l'opportunité de la dépasser dans le cadre du duel compétitif. Je participais donc aux tournois tandis que de son côté elle profitait des évènements en question pour développer ses facultés à interagir avec les esprits du duel que l'on trouvait sur notre route. Nous allions vous voir secrètement, toi et Erika , quand vous étiez à l'école élémentaire ou au collège. Hakaze avait repéré Toratura, la princesse des serpents , qui habitait l'esprit d'Erika, la laissant même établir un contact avec elle par le biais d'Athéna.

Ce jour là, Toratura était venue piquer une crise dans le laboratoire de Soichiro Namatame. Elle était vexée par le fait qu'Erika ne connaissait même pas son identité, Vénominaga la déesse des serpents venimeux, et qu'Erika l'avais surnommée Toratura parce que c'était mignon comme tu le disais. Elle nous demanda que faire et Soichiro lui créa alors une carte vide nommée Toratura la princesse des serpents, il la confia à l'esprit du duel qui décida alors de comment elle allait se battre à vos côtés.

Lorsque tu es entré au collège, j'ai voulu me rapprocher d'avantage de toi, estimant que le temps avait peut-être déjà fait assez de boulot pour que je puisse t'approcher sans heurter ta mémoire ou tes sentiments. Ainsi, je sympathisai avec Erika Kurenai, remarquant au passage que tu étais fou d'elle, et comme pour marquer notre lien à tous les deux, je fis mine d'avoir le béguin pour elle. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucun danger pour toi étant donné que cela se voyait clairement que ton attirance était partagée, et j'étais persuadé que vous finiriez ensemble. Ainsi, à tes yeux je devins Hiroki le rival, celui que tu aurais bien voulu voir disparaître pour être plus tranquille, mais je préférais jouer ce rôle dans ta vie que de ne pas en jouer du tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies une seconde fois, et ce, même si je devais laisser une impression désagréable dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur. Ma principale priorité était de rester ancré dans ta vie, partageant en tant que spectateur toutes les épreuves dans lesquelles je m'imaginais à tes côtés. J'eus donc la joie de partager des moments naturels de ta vie comme tes premières déceptions, tes karaokés, ton premier groupe de musique avec Kôsei , Erika et les autres, mais aussi le jour de ta remise des diplômes au collège et au lycée, tandis que moi je m'affirmais dans le monde du duel de professionnel sous le nom Hélio que j'avais obtenu en remportant un tournoi spécial dans lequel j'avais vaincu la reine de la lune et de la nuit. Suite à ce tournoi, je trouvai un sponsor qui payait pour que j'apparaisse à tel ou tel tournoi, que je gagne ou non. C'était plus rassurant dans le sens où je touchais le cachet même si j'arrivais en quarts de finale, tant que mon nom apparaissait sur l'affiche. Ainsi, je pus complètement laisser tomber tous les coups fourrés pour gagner ma vie honnêtement, toujours accompagné par Hakaze qui s'était lancé dans les recherches sur les plantes et les remèdes naturels en parallèle avec notre travail pour son père que je considérais au final comme le mien.

Concernant moi et Hakaze….Notre lien avait grandi d'années en années, et je finis par tomber amoureux d'elle. Je savais bien que la jeune fille que je connaissais depuis des années à cette époque ne partageait pas ce sentiment, je préférais donc me taire sur ces derniers plutôt que de tout avouer et briser cette complicité intense qu'était la nôtre. Nous étions comme deux frères et sœurs, faire évoluer cette relation solide en relation de couple aurait peut-être été une erreur irréversible détruisant notre complicité. J'étais satisfait d'être son partenaire de mission, de pouvoir toujours assurer ses arrières, de dormir avec elle dans des endroits farfelus où nous devions passer la nuit, de nous battre pour savoir quelle route prendre et au final me prendre son air supérieur parce qu'elle avait raison et moi tort, tout ça c'était bien plus que ce que j'attendais au départ lorsque j'eus accepté la proposition de Soichiro Namatame qui consistait à bosser pour lui.

Nous passâmes quelques années de plus ensemble, moi, Hakaze et Soichiro. Notre but était désormais d'attraper des joueurs qui avaient des esprits, leur poser des questions, et éliminer les esprits qui étaient venus du monde des esprits pour répandre le mal, avec ou sans le consentement de l'humain en question. Hakaze n'aimait pas mettre un terme à la vie d'un esprit, même malintentionné, c'était moi qui le faisait pour la soulager de ce poids.

Nous gardions toujours un œil sur toi et Erika, constatant que les problèmes avec Toratura étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Connaissant le passé de Toratura , nous savions que l'affronter de pleine face était impossible et qu'il fallait donc pouvoir la faire tirer un trait sur les évènements ayant eu lieu auparavant. Ainsi, nous devions trouver un moyen d'approche pour comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Erika, et fut lorsqu'elle s'inscrit au tournoi féminin de duel de monstre que nous le trouvâmes. Hakaze s'inscrit également dans l'espoir d'affronter Erika et ainsi en apprendre d'avantage sur sa relation avec Toratura, tandis que de mon côté j'observais depuis les grandis. Avec le recul, je peux t'avouer que je t'observais plus toi qu'Erika. Nous observâmes d'ailleurs ensemble le duel entre ton amie et Indy, la duelliste venue d'Inde, et nous pûmes donc constater à quel point Toratura possédait un mal être prenant provenant de l'intérieur.

 **-Hiroki-** Dis donc, Toratura a gagné en puissance. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Erika ne se développe pas en même temps qu'elle.

 **-Hakaze-** C'est normal, Erika est une jeune fille qui n'a aucun passé, Toratura n'est même pas censée être là et a vécu des choses terribles. C'est difficile pour la princesse de se repentir de ce qu'elle était auparavant…Et pour une raison inconnue elle a choisi l'incarnation de l'innocence pour ce faire….Laissons leur le temps.

 **-Hiroki-** Hmmm…Je ne pense pas que c'est du temps qu'ils ont besoin, mais plutôt de traverser des épreuves ensemble….Un peu…Un peu comme toi et moi….

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'insinues-tu l'avorton? Tu penses que nous avons mûri en même temps? Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

 **-Hiroki-** Eh, ne me cherche pas des cross ok ? Je suis bien plus fort que toi au duel. ~

 **-Hakaze-** Cela reste à prouver ça, et maintenant ferme là sinon je t'enferme de nouveau dans ta carte. Et puis…Je sens que Reisuke est étrange. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi, il possède un esprit du duel.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu en es sûre ?

 **-Hakaze-** Laisse moi confirmer avec Athéna….Oui, Ananta le dragon maléfique. Ton frère n'est pas encore conscient de son existence , mais il est présent et attend son heure.

 **-Hiroki-** Gérer deux esprits du duel en même temps c'est un peu….Difficile…. ?

 **-Hakaze-** Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan.

Hakaze me raconta ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle devait aller voir Erika pour lui proposer une quête abracadabrantesque, celle de remonter le temps pour s'accaparer d'une énergie qu'elle avait inventé elle même en donnant le nom de « Kan'jiru ». Il n'existait pas de telle énergie, mais elle voulait faire vivre des épreuves à Erika et Toratura pour qu'elles se comprennent , tandis que de ton côté tu devais rencontrer ton esprit du duel et le comprendre comme Erika devait le faire. Ainsi, pendant que Hakaze était partie à votre rencontre, je devais prévenir Soichiro du plan de sa fille. Il était réticent à l'idée de faire ce pas, mais il plaça son entière confiance en l'analyse de sa fille, laissant ainsi cette dernière lancer les plans de ce voyage peu banal qu'était le vôtre. Me cachant dans le laboratoire, je vous vis tous partir vers le passé, toi , Erika et Hakaze, et lorsque ce fut enfin fait, je me positionnai à mon tour dans un des cercles bleus créés par Soichiro afin de vous rejoindre et de garder un œil sur vous.

 **-Soichiro-** Tout ce cinéma alors que vous pourriez faire comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête les gamins.

 **-Hiroki-** Hakaze tient à ce que Toratura ait une vie heureuse. Elle est agaçante, mais c'est une fille bien malgré tout. Mais vous êtes sûrs que tout ira bien là-bas ?

 **-Soichiro-** Ils traverseront des épreuves, mais je suppose que tant qu'ils gardent espoir, tout finira par s'arranger.

 **-Hiroki-** Oui, vous avez sans doute raison….C'est mon tour alors. Ne vous fatiguez pas ; je vais m'en charger, trois personnes cela doit avoir affecté votre énergie.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère, si investi, si émotif, vous avez beaucoup en commun toi et lui. Il veille sur sa copine, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma fille. Et n'oublie pas ; là-bas vous ne vous connaissez pas, c'est essentiel pour ne pas attirer le doute sur le plan.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vous la ramènerai sauve, comptez sur moi ! Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Soi…..Ôto-san… Sans vous, je ne serais même pas ici.

 **-Soichiro-** Pars donc, ma fille serait capable de créer un paradoxe temporel sans surveillance. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas détruire l'espace et le temps sur un de ses caprices personnels.

Sur un sourire je partis donc dans le passé avec une heure de décalage par rapport à vous. Tout comme vous je me suis fait des allés à l'époque de Domino City, ce qui m'a permis de survivre et d'évoluer dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien, tout comme je l'avais fait lorsque j'étais un gamin. Il était clairement moins hostile ce monde, mais j'avais cependant une mission bien claire, celle de te retrouver et de te rendre la mémoire que tu avais perdu, dans l'espoir de pouvoir de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras un jour et entendre ce « Onii-chan » qui viendrait désormais de ta voix d'homme. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu dans ce voyage, c'était les tourments de Hakaze. Elle ne m'avait pas détaillé son passé à ce point, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle se sentait vis à vis de son père et surtout vis à vis d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui, si je n'arrivais pas à la sauver, cela serait un profond regret qui se marquerait en moi étant donné que j'ai promis à son père de la ramener sauve et qu'elle est la seule femme qui ait jamais compté à mes yeux.

Reisuke, tout ce que nous avons vécu par le passé nous amène donc à cette scène où tu dois lire cette lettre. Si je suis mort en essayant de te sauver, j'espère ne pas avoir aggravé ton état avec ces sentiments que je gardais en moi, et si tu es conscient de notre histoire en lisant ça, je voudrais te dire une dernière chose, un de ces précieux conseils de frère aine que j'aurais voulu te donner mais dont je n'ai pas pu saisir l'occasion : Garde espoir. Ne pleure pas, n'attise pas la haine en toi, ne te sens pas coupable, ne te déteste pas, ne garde pas une rancœur contre la vie pour nous avoir séparé de la sorte. J'ai malgré tout vécu des choses formidables en raison de cet événement aussi dramatique soit-il, et je ne regrette rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce jour. Reisuke, Soichiro m'a appris que notre destin est entre les mains d'un être supérieur, Dieu si tu préfères. Parfois il nous arrive malheur, mais il y a toujours une contrepartie heureuse qui fait qu'en te retournant tu ne regrettes rien. Trouve la contrepartie apportée par ma mort si tu as à lire cette lettre, crois, vis , cours, ris, et ne te préoccupe pas du reste….Si je peux te faire une ultime requête….Garde en toi le petit frère que j'ai connu, et quand tu te sens mal , lève les yeux au ciel, je serai là pour te guider, où que je sois.

Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Reisuke.

Hiroki


End file.
